Black Widow Miko
by madmiko
Summary: IYYYH The mission? To investigate the murders of 3 Taiyoukai that took place 500 years ago! The suspect? A beautiful miko, who just happened to be mated to the victims. Is the lady a killer, or just unlucky in love? mature content HieiKagome
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakusho" are far too good to be owned or created by simpletons like me. Give Takahashi-san and Togashi-san all the credit. And money. I'll take the raspberries I deserve for messing with their characters.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations "**Hiei**" "**_Kurama_**" _"Youko_"

(thoughts to self)

Black Widow Miko

Chapter One: The Heirs of the Makai

(_17th Century Japan_)

----------------------------

In the dead of night, eight youkai, 2 humans, and one being that was something else entirely, quietly made their way into Midoriko's cave near the demon slayers' village. No one spoke for fear of drawing attention to their actions. They paused at the stone image of the ancient warrior priestess locked in eternal battle with a neverending mass of youkai. Slowly, reverently, the figure of a young woman separated from the group and walked up to the macabre statue. Chanting a silent prayer, she reached up, and with her hands glowing with soft pink energy, she closed the hole where Midoriko had forced out her soul. For a few seconds, the entire stone structure seemed to come to life and move, before the youkai parts turned to dust and blew away on an unnatural wind.

The priestess of legend looked down at the woman and smiled. "After all these years, you have a request. You have come for sanctuary. Let my final resting place be your haven until the time comes for your destiny to play out." And she reached out and touched the woman's cheek tenderly. "You have done well, my daughter." And with those final words, she, too, turned to dust and blew away.

The woman quickly motioned for three of the youkai to stand beside her. After brief, quiet farewells were said to the others, the three youkai encircled her with their arms, as if shielding her body from view with their own as they were enveloped in a bright flash of pink light. When the light faded away, in their place stood a stone statue of three handsome young males, all with looks of adoration and determination etched on their faces, towering over and sheltering a young woman of almost unearthly beauty as she smiled at them.

Those that remained stood there a moment, then slowly turned to walk back out of the cave. One of them lingered behind, and stepped up to the statue, reaching out much like Midoriko had, to lightly touch the woman's face. "I'll miss you, Kagome."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Present-day Reikai_)

--------------------------

"It can't be! It just can't be! BOTAN!!!"

Botan rushed into the office of the junior ruler of the Reikai. "What is it, Lord Koenma?"

"We've got trouble. BIG trouble. Get Yusuke. No, gather the whole team. Hurry! GEORGE! Where are those files?!!?" The small, toddler-like prince was pacing back and forth on top of his desk, clutching several official-looking documents in his hands.

Botan quickly left to locate the members of Koenma's team of Spirit Detectives. It was true that Koenma had a tendency to panic, but unfortunately, there was often good cause for it. In short order, she was opening another portal back into the Reikai, and the four detectives trailed along after her and filed into her boss' office.

"So, what is it this time, toddler? Botan said you had your panties in a wad over something," Yusuke asked in a rather bored manner. The brash young leader of the team had been through too many perilous assignments in the past 5 years to get too excited over this one.

Koenma was now sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands. There were several files laying open all over his desk. (_Why did this have to happen during **my** watch? For once, I wish father would march in here and take it out of my hands._) He groaned.

Botan looked at the others with her eyes wide. Koenma didn't even seem to be aware they were here. "Um, … Lord Koenma? Yusuke and the others are here." When the tiny administrator still didn't respond, she walked up to the desk and tapped him on his shoulder, "Lord Koenma?"

Jumping as if he had been scalded, he yelled, "WHAT?!!?"

The pretty ferry guide stepped back and pointed at the assembled team. "They're here."

"Well, it's about time!" He stomped around to the front of his desk and pointed a finger at Yusuke. "While you miscreants are lazing about, cataclysmic events are threatening the peace of the three realms!"

"What is it this time -- shadow bunnies devouring all the carrots in Kobe or 50-foot-long koi in the Misumi river who refuse to be caught by the fishermen? Wait, … don't tell me, -- someone stole a magical artifact and we need to get it back."

Kuwabara laughed at Yusuke's guesses.

"Considering your position in the Makai, I wouldn't be joking around if I were you, Yusuke," Koenma said solemnly.

That statement caught both Kurama and Hiei's attention. "Excuse me, Lord Koenma," the red-haired avatar said politely, "are you saying that you called us in because of a political matter in the Makai -- something that has some bearing on Yusuke's position as Raizen's heir?"

After working with him for the last few years, Koenma didn't know why he was surprised when the extremely perceptive kitsune put his finger on the matter so quickly. "Not just Yusuke's position, since he, after all, basically declined to take over for Raizen in the Makai anytime soon, but the entire ruling structure of the whole realm is in jeopardy. We're talking about the possibility of all-out war. _Why_ did this have to happen _now_?" He wrung his hands as he paced back and forth in front of his desk.

"Would you care to elaborate a bit? You haven't mentioned what the threat actually _is_, nor how this could possibly bring about disaster in the Ningenkai and the Reikai. You _did_ say all three realms were in danger, did you not?" Kurama tried to press for details.

Koenma stopped and sighed. "I don't even know where to start."

"Why don't you start with what got you so worked up in the first place?" Yusuke sat down on a small couch in the corner. It looked like they were going to be here a while. Kuwabara plopped down beside him, and Kurama decided he might as well take a seat, too, in one of the leatherback chairs off to the side of the room. Hiei just leaned back against the wall and stared at the prince.

"All right. Well, I just received a petition for permits for five youkai to travel into the Ningenkai for an important ceremony. Apparently, the time has come for the true heirs of the Makai to return, and they must be there to bear witness and to attend them." He paused and looked around to see what their reactions were.

"The true heirs of the Makai? What the heck are you talking about?" Kuwabara asked, plainly confused.

"I am referring to the sons of the three legendary Taiyoukai. We have always known that someday they would return, but we had no idea _when,_ or even _where _they've been. Unfortunately, it seems the time is _now,_ and of all places, they're in the Ningenkai. Who the hell knew?!!? Anyway, that can only mean that soon they will make a bid to reclaim their lands -- the East, the West, and the North." He looked around again. This time he saw that Kurama and Hiei had tensed, and Yusuke was sitting up straight.

"I thought the return of the true heirs was a myth -- a legend, -- an old story told to youkai children," Kurama commented, his statement more a question than anything else.

"It is quite true," Koenma told them grimly. Then he hesitated. "Along with the petition for travel, the five youkai have also petitioned for permission for the heirs to remain in the Ningenkai until they are ready to make their challenges, and for protection for them and the miko with them. Once their return becomes known, they will probably be targeted for assassination. And due to the their fathers' status, and the tremendous debt owed them for their actions during the Great Quest, we really have no choice but to grant this request."

"Let me guess," Yusuke broke in, "you want _us_ to play bodyguard for these youkai legends?"

He hesitated again. "Hai."

"You are leaving something important out, Koenma," Hiei accused him. "The miko. She is also the one of legend, is she not?"

"So?" Kuwabara asked. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal," Koenma sighed, and shuffled through the myriad of papers on his desk, "is I also have a petition, filed almost 400 years ago, right after the barriers were formed and the Reikai took over governance of such criminal matters, for the apprehension and execution of the miko for the murders of the three Taiyoukai, in the event of her reappearance."

"Holy crap! A human priestess killed three Taiyoukai?" the toushin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Um, … if she killed all the Taiyoukai, why are their sons with her? Did she kidnap them or something? Is that why no one knows where they've been?" Kuwabara asked.

"The sons are with her because she is their mother," Kurama supplied. "Correct?"

"Hai," Koenma confirmed, squirming uncomfortably. "Rumor has it that one by one she mated and killed the three most powerful Taiyoukai ever to live, bearing each of them a son."

"Hn. I don't believe these so-called Taiyoukai could have been so powerful if they each fell prey to some spell that made them mate with a ningen onna, -- a miko, no less," Hiei scoffed.

"I don't know that she used a spell, Hiei. Youko told me a story Kuronue had told him once, about a strange young miko who helped save a koumari hanyou. He said he only saw her from afar, but that she was very beautiful and there was something charismatic about her. He heard she was the same miko who was the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. That _is_ the one who is supposed to be the Black Widow Miko, is it not?" Kurama asked, a thoughtful look on his face. Koenma nodded.

"Beauty alone is not inducement enough to take a ningen as a mate, let alone risk being purified in your bed," Hiei told him bluntly.

"Oh, man! So, what are we supposed to do -- protect the sons and bring in the mother and lock her up?"

"No! We can't just lock her up -- not yet, anyway. Her sons would likely go berserk if we even attempted to take her into custody. And there is _some_ doubt that she did it. She still has some allies, but also powerful enemies. You will serve as protection for all of them while you investigate the murders," Koenma informed them. "If she _is_ guilty, then she will have to be brought in and executed." (_And I don't even want to think about how we're going to manage that if what these youkai say about those boys is true._)

"Excuse me, but didn't these murders supposedly take place back in the Feudal Era? That's roughly 500 years ago," Kurama pointed out.

"Correct."

"What?!!? You want us to investigate murders that took place 500 years ago? That's crazy!" Yusuke protested. "Why don't you just go ask them if she killed them -- you can go visit their souls, right?"

"Actually, no. Their souls vanished. That's one of the reasons it seems likely she did it -- after all, she _is_ a miko. She could be powerful enough to completely purify their souls."

"Well, that's just great. Are you trying to get us all killed?" The aggravated toushin ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You want to stay alive, detective? Then don't let her seduce you into her bed," Hiei grinned wickedly at him.

"As if. You know very well I'm not interested in any woman except Keiko."

Koenma cleared his throat. "Ahem. Actually, in the best interests of the investigation, it would probably be a good idea for a couple of you to pay court to her. Of course, I _was_ thinking Kurama would be the most likely one to pique her interest -- legend has it all three of the Taiyoukai were exceptionally handsome -- but in terms of potential power in the Makai, which she obviously craved, I think Yusuke should offer suit, as well."

"No way! That dame is older than Genkai! You don't seriously expect me and Kurama to flirt with some old hag, do you?" His disbelief was plain in the sound of his voice and the look of disgust on his face.

"Yusuke, she's not exactly ningen, you know, and according to the retainers, they've been in some sort of stasis for the past 400 years. So, chances are she's still relatively young and beautiful," the toddler huffed.

"In that case, Keiko would hand me my ass on a platter!"

"You don't have to tell her," Koenma said, completely exasperated with his non-cooperative employee.

One thing Koenma had said had caught Kurama's attention again. "Lord Koenma, what do you mean she's not exactly ningen? Are you referring to her longevity due to her mating a youkai?"

"Um, no. Apparently, after her own part in the Great Quest, her soul ascended."

"She's a demi-goddess?"

"No. She's simply some kind of celestial being. We don't think any additional powers were bestowed upon her. It was some kind of karmic reward."

"_Well, well, well. What's this? Koenma wants us to seduce a lethal seductress? A celestial being, no less? This could be fun._" Youko was very intrigued with the idea.

"**_I don't think fun is the right word for it. I don't know if I want to go playing between the sheets with a cold-blooded murderess._**"

"_Well, **I** do. Besides, if the story of the Black Widow Miko and the True Heirs is **true**, I believe I know who she is, and I saw her once._"

"What?!!?" Kurama was so surprised he nearly jumped to his feet.

"What is it?!!? What's going on, Kurama?" his team leader asked. He had been startled out of his argument with Koenma when he heard the avatar's exclamation.

"Youko says he saw her once, too." Kurama was quiet for a minute, then told them all what Youko said. "It seems that he did some scouting in the Western lands when he was around the equivalent of Yusuke's age now, and came across an enclosed garden near the Lord's castle. _Naturally_, he couldn't resist seeing if he could gain access to the castle through it," he injected a little sarcasm in his tone. "He didn't get more than 5 feet into the garden's walkways when Lord Sesshoumaru himself confronted him."

"_And he was a big, pompous ass -- grabbing me by the neck like that. Hmph._"

"Apparently he wasn't very happy to find him there, and threatened to kill him on the spot, but his mate stepped around a corner and he released him to go to her."

"_She really was very beautiful, though he shielded her from my view for the most part, -- and she was quite pregnant. He was ridiculously solicitous of her. He changed from a great, menacing, fearsome inuyoukai to an overprotective pussycat just like that,_" he snapped his fingers. "_Disgusting. It would have been funny, if I wasn't so pissed at the way he dismissed me like that._"

"**_You should consider yourself lucky -- you _were_ trespassing on his lands with the intent to steal from him._**"

"She was pregnant, and the Taiyoukai didn't want to upset her, so he let Youko go with a warning."

"_Heh heh! Served the old dog right to have her turn on him like that. I heard he was killed just about a month later. Funny, I never connected him, or her, to the story of the true heirs since it always seemed like such a fairy tale. Damn arrogant hound. But he **was** unbelievably powerful, -- when he unleashed his aura for a few seconds there, it was almost suffocating. Of course, I was still quite young then. And I _did _hear rumors that she was the one who did him in -- but she was such a tiny thing, and seemed so absurdly innocent -- she waved to me as they walked off -- I never really gave it a second thought._"

"**It's no wonder you ended up in the form you are in,**" Hiei told him in disgust."**How you managed to survive as long as you did is beyond me. You should pass on this assignment, Kurama, because if the onna bats her eyelashes at you, that damn fox is going to roll over to give her access to your soft underbelly when she goes in for the kill.**"

Kurama winced at the picture that flooded his mind of himself being eviscerated. "**_I could really do without the vivid images, Hiei._**"

"**Hn.**"

"So, what did she look like?" Kuwabara wanted to know.

"Youko says she was extremely petite, around Yukina's height, which was interesting because Lord Sesshoumaru was a little taller than Youko. She had long dark hair and unusual blue eyes. She was very pretty, and she acted rather naïve. Though, under the circumstances we should assume that's all it was: an act. He also says Lord Sesshoumaru obviously adored her and catered to her in a manner completely at odds with his reputation."

"I'd forgotten Youko was around back then. Did he know either of the other two Taiyoukai?" Koenma asked.

Kurama shook his head. "He left for China shortly after that and lived there for about 100 years. When he returned, everyone was concerned about the barriers being set up. He didn't hear any rumors of the 'Black Widow Miko' or the 'true heirs' until long after he'd been living in the Makai, and by then it really seemed to be just a story. He had heard of the other two Taiyoukai, but he had never met them. Oh, but he did say that Hiei was wrong about them not being powerful -- he says Lord Sesshoumaru was easily the highest S-class youkai he's ever seen, if you could even consider him in that category. Actually, he probably would have been in a whole other class because he would have measured 1,000,000 _plus_."

"Well, I'll expect you all to study all their files carefully over the next couple of days. We have a lot to do to prepare for this. You'd better pack and make arrangements to be gone for several months." He held up a hand to ward off their complaints. "I will try to fix it so you will each get time to visit your homes periodically. I have to get ahold of Jin, Touya, and Chuu to take over your normal duties in the meantime. And I had to let one of those youkai into the Ningenkai already to find a suitable place for them, and you, to live and train. He was interested in the Tokyo area. We will accompany them to this ceremony three days from now. After that, they're your responsibility. I don't want any of them -- especially the miko -- out of your sight. If we're lucky, word of their return won't get out until they're ready to enter the Makai, and we know the truth about the murders."

"Since when have we ever been lucky?" Yusuke asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_3 days later, outside of Hongu, Wakayama Prefecture_)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are we going?!!?" Yusuke grumbled. "Nobody said we were going to have to hike through the Kumano Mountains to get to this place. Come on! Why couldn't Botan just open the portal _there_ instead of Hongu?"

"Because our youkai friends here wouldn't tell us exactly where our destination is," Koenma explained, obviously frustrated himself.

"Just how much farther do we have to go? We've been walking for 4 hours already," Kuwabara complained.

"Quit your sniveling, you pathetic ningen. Up until now I was convinced your greatest weakness was your mind. I am truly disgusted to find out your strength and stamina are equally lacking," Hiei sneered at him.

"Listen here, runt! Just because your puny little body gives you the energy of a hamster doesn't mean …" Kuwabara stopped his ranting and glared at Yusuke and the three strange youkai who were laughing.

"Don't mind us," a tall, slim, red-haired kitsune waved a hand at him, motioning for him to continue. "Your bickering just reminded us of times long ago. And a little entertainment always makes a journey pass more quickly."

Hiei narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't expect us to entertain you."

"I'm sure Shippou here didn't mean it like that, Hiei," Kurama said, trying to ease the tension that had been present between the two groups ever since they met in Koenma's office that morning.

"Hn."

"Since we have already traveled this far, surely you can tell us where we are going now," Kurama directed his question to Shippou, who was the only one of the five to talk to them at all.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. We are going to a small village called Kakuremichi."

"Hidden Path? That's a strange name for a village. Is it because it's so far out here in the woods and mountains?" Yusuke asked.

"Not exactly, though that's what most people believe," Shippou grinned mischievously.

"You're being rather mysterious. Then again, if three youkai legends are going to reappear there, I guess it's a pretty mysterious place. Can you tell us about it?" Kuwabara chipped in.

"Hai. But what shall I tell you first? That the inhabitants of the village have been guarding them all these centuries in secret? That they are direct descendants of two of my dear companions from the Great Quest? Or perhaps, that they practice Shugendo?" Shippou glanced around at each of the detectives.

"The Way of the Mountain? You're saying it's a village of Yamabushi? Why would demon slayers stand guard over youkai? That's crazy!" Koenma yelled. "And why have I never heard of this village before? I'm supposed to have records on all the Yamabushi, just in case any youkai slip the barrier. We've actually used their services once or twice, without them knowing, of course."

"Of course," Shippou said sarcastically. "The reason you don't know about this village is because they didn't want you to, but I wouldn't call them Yamabushi, if I were you -- they prefer to be called Taijiya."

Kurama looked lost in thought for a few minutes. "They prefer the older description of their profession? As I recall, there was a female demon slayer who accompanied you on the quest. So, I assume the other companion you are referring to was the Buddhist monk, correct?" At Shippou's nod, he continued. "Ah. I am beginning to understand the history of this region now. I had always wondered how a predominantly Shinto area came to be known as the secret refuge of the Buddhist Paradise."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Kurama. Care to explain?" Yusuke demanded.

"Here in the Kumano Mountains stand the Three Grand Shrines. It is believed that if a worshipper prays at all three of them, he can attain salvation and enter paradise without having to die first. Hongu is the site of one of the shrines: The Kumano Hongu Taisha. The spot where they had Botan bring us to was the original base of the shrine. The buildings had to be relocated after a great flood in the late 19th century." He turned to Shippou. "The original location of the shrine was your landmark, wasn't it, to find your way to the village?"

"Hai. And we should arrive in about another half hour," Shippou informed them. "Our escorts are just ahead."

"Escorts?" Kuwabara had no sooner asked the question before two shadowy figures suddenly appeared 50 feet in front of them, causing Hiei to pause and grip the hilt of his katana while Kurama and Yusuke stopped walking and tensed as they assessed the newcomers. But the two figures simply stood still and let the group of detectives and youkai approach. Shippou walked ahead of everyone since he was the only one to have made contact with any of the Taijiya from this village in the past 400 years. When he had been granted permission to find a place for them all to live and train, he had first come here to see them and reassure himself that they were still all right.

The detectives studied the two Taijiya carefully. They were dressed in sleek, black, formfitting uniforms, complete with vibrant red armor padding. The taller of the two had an ancient-looking hiraikotsu strapped to his back, while the shorter one carried a long pike. Both men wore their long, brown hair in ponytails tied high on their heads. Shippou walked up to the two men and bowed in greeting. They returned his greeting, and then the taller of the two embraced him and slapped him heartily on the back. "It is a great day for a great event," he said loudly.

"I agree, Denjiro. Please, let me to introduce everyone," the kitsune said.

The shorter man stared at them suspiciously. "We know the ones who _should_ be here. I am uneasy allowing the Reikai into our affairs."

Denjiro clapped him on the shoulder. "Now, now, Michio. We have already met about this and agreed. Shippou here vouched for them. And you know _he_ wouldn't bring anyone here who would harm them.

Michio turned away. "We should get going."

Denjiro just shrugged his shoulders at them and waved them on. "Well, let's go then."

As they walked along, Shippou introduced everyone. It was obvious that Denjiro was the only one who was going to tell them anything, so Kurama moved up to walk alongside him and Shippou, with Michio leading the way. Yusuke also came up to join the friendlier demon slayer. "So, Denjiro, why don't you two look like the other Yamabushi I've seen pictures of? I thought all slayers had to shave their heads, and that they wore loose, flowing tunics and hakamas. I've never seen any with that kind of uniform or weapons before."

Denjiro laughed heartily. "Well, my friend, that's because the Yamabushi you've seen are merely watered-down versions of the true Taijiya. Their villages originated after the barriers were formed. Kakuremichi was the last village of true demon exterminators. We are the only ones who truly know the Way of the Mountain as taught by our ancestors." He thumped his chest proudly. "We are the only ones who know the truth about the splitting of the three realms because of the great duty that was entrusted to us. Ha! Those weak, would-be slayers couldn't take down a D-class demon with their shabby swordsmanship and smelly incense. All they're good for is ceremonial cleansings of bad spirits and posing for the "fashion don'ts" pictures of Japanese culture. They've become more like Buddhist monks than slayers. Hell, everyone should know if you want to kill youkai, you've got to get yourself some _real_ weapons, like hiraikotsu here." He patted the giant bone on his back. "And it takes a lot more than a little meditation and prayer to rip out the black hearts in most youkai. Present company excepted, of course," he said, slapping Shippou and Kurama on the back, and causing them both to stumble a bit.

"**Hn. Nice friend you've made there. Aren't you glad he doesn't want to rip out your black heart?**" Hiei couldn't resist saying.

"**_He is a bit boisterous, isn't he? And with his cocky attitude, he's a strange mixture of Yusuke and Chuu._**"

"_He is correct about the traditional Taijiya, though. He and his friend are wearing uniforms very similar to those from the days before the barriers. Back then, demon exterminators were deadly opponents. Even though they were ningen, they trained hard and pushed their bodies to unnatural strengths. That hiraikotsu could slice a C- class demon in half if wielded properly, and could probably inflict fatal damage on a B-class one, too. But the main reason slayers were so dangerous back then was their knowledge of youkai. They studied youkai customs, family structure, physical strengths and weaknesses. They combated them with strategy and poisons as well as excellent battle techniques. I am interested to see just how much of that knowledge they retain in this village._"

Michio turned to look at them. "The village is just ahead. We will go to the headman's house, and he and the miko will lead you to the cave. Do not go roaming around the village." And he continued on.

Denjiro cupped his hand beside his mouth and whispered loudly, "Don't mind him. He's cranky because he hasn't been laid in eight months. He's got his eye on our village miko and she won't give it up."

Shippou and two of the other youkai started snickering. "That sounds familiar."

Hiei arched a brow at Kurama as they entered the village. The houses were modern enough, but small, and the entire village seemed to be set out just as it would have been 500 years ago. The headman's house was at the back of the village in the center on a slightly elevated piece of land. When they reached it, they found the man was already waiting outside the front doors. He wore a traditional formal black kimono. Next to him stood a tall, slender girl in traditional miko garb.

Shippou stepped up in front of them and bowed low. "We are grateful for your vigilance and care." He stepped aside and a tiny flea youkai took his place, also bowing low. "The House of the East in is your debt." Next, a kappa youkai came forward and did the same. "You have the gratitude of the House of the West." Finally, two wolf youkai stepped up to pay their obeisance. "The House of the North pledges continued loyalty to you and your descendants."

The headman bowed to them in return. "We are honored to have been entrusted with this great service these many centuries. And I am grateful to have lived long enough to see this day." He gestured for the miko to precede him, and with a bow, she began to lead the group down a well-worn path going out of the back of the village. As they neared the cave, the detectives tensed in apprehension to see rows of Taijiya wearing their full uniform with groups in red, blue, and brown armor standing in formation at each side of the mouth of the cave.

"**Fox, there is a barrier at the cave's entrance.**"

"_Yes. And it appears to made of holy energy. It's very strong, too, -- I don't think any of us, save Kuwabara, will be able to enter._"

The miko stopped in front of the cave and bowed down to pray. The barrier became visible and shimmered with a pink light. As she continued to pray, four symbols began to appear on the ground directly in front of the barrier: an arrow surrounded by pink flames, a massive red sword, a blue crescent moon, and a giant brown clawed fist. Each of the youkai quickly stepped up to the symbols and knelt down, placing a hand over the appropriate one -- Shippou at the arrow, the flea at the sword, the kappa at the moon, and the two wolves at the clawed fist. Materializing in place of each symbol was a golden chain with a large pink jewel shard. As the youkai picked them up, the barrier vanished.

The miko stood and walked into the cave, followed by the headman, the youkai, Koenma, and the Spirit Detective team. They came to a halt in front of a stone statue of four figures. Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes, then the miko and the headman stepped aside. The flea demon hopped up to the figure of a male standing to the right of the woman with one arm around her shoulders, and his other hand gripping the hilt of the sword at his waist.. Placing the chain around the male's neck, he announced, "Daitano, son of the Taiyoukai Inuyasha, master of the great fang Tessaiga, House of the East." The shard around his neck began to glow.

The kappa walked up to the tallest male, who stood at the woman's left, also with an arm around her shoulders and his other hand touching the third male's back. Placing his chain around his neck, he declared, "Eishumaru, son of the Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, master of the fangs Tenseiga and Tokijin, House of the West." That shard began to glow.

The wolves stepped up to the third male, who stood facing the woman, with one arm at her waist, and the other on the first male's shoulder. As one of them put the chain around his neck, the other one proclaimed his identity and heritage," Sassouta, son of the Taiyoukai Kouga, master of the Goraishi Claw, House of the North." When his shard started glowing, they stepped back.

Shippou was the last to approach the stone figures. He walked around and stood behind the woman. In a low, clear voice, he presented her to those assembled, "Kagome, True Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, Lady of the East, West, and North, Celestial Liaison to the Three Realms." The last part of his announcement drew a gasp from Koenma. When he placed the chain around her neck, his brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Welcome back," he whispered.

As he walked back to the others, the glow from the shards had become a blinding pink light, that grew until it encompassed the statue. It began to swirl around the figures until they were completely hidden from view by a sparkling tornado. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, and in the place of the stone figures stood ones of flesh and blood.

"Holy crap, kaa-chan! That was one hell of a spell!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daitano - the next bold generation

Eishumaru - great and valuable ruler

Sassouta - dashing and great

Denjiro - good ancestors

Michio - man of the way

Kakuremichi - hidden path

Shugendo - The Way of the Mountain (describes the practice of demon slaying)

Yamabushi - demon slayers (with Buddhist leanings)


	2. Chapter 2 1st Impressions & Appearances

Wow! I'm so thrilled that the first chapter was so well-received! The pressure is on now. Thanks so much to everyone for taking this story out for a test drive! Special thanks to my first reviewers: _crystal lilith, MuppyPuppy, fluffykogome, KuroxTenshi, Bloodcherry, sesshoumarukagomeforever23, 0and sesslover1489._

DISCLAIMER: The outrageously awesome worlds of "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakusho" are the brainchildren of their proud parents, Takahashi-san and Togashi-san. I'm just, er, babysitting their characters for a little while and playing "make believe" with them. You should try it -- it's fun!

talking

mental/telepathic conversation - "**Hiei**" "**_Kurama_**" "_Youko_"

(thoughts )

Black Widow Miko

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

Shippou was the last to approach the stone figures. He walked around and stood behind the woman. In a low, clear voice, he presented her to those assembled, "Kagome, True Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, Lady of the East, West, and North, Celestial Liaison to the Three Realms." The last part of his announcement drew a gasp from Koenma. When he placed the chain around her neck, his brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Welcome back," he whispered.

As he walked back to the others, the glow from the shards had become a blinding pink light, that grew until it encompassed the statue. It began to swirl around the figures until they were completely hidden from view by a sparkling tornado. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, and in the place of the stone figures stood ones of flesh and blood.

"Holy crap, kaa-chan! That was one hell of a spell!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: First Impressions and Appearances

No sooner had the figures become visible again than the tiny woman sank to her knees and fell over. All three of the males immediately crouched down to check on her, but the one who had been introduced as Daitano, son of Inuyasha, suddenly sprang to his feet and took up a defensive stance in front of the others, unsheathing the great fang that was his inheritance from his father. He had recognized and dismissed the auras of their friends and retainers, along with two humans he knew had to be from the Taijiya village. What had his senses on alert and his hackles rising was the unexpected presence of Koenma and the Spirit Detectives.

"Eishumaru, leave okaa-san to Sassouta. Now."

The tallest of the sons quickly looked up, and seeing his elder brother's posture, made haste to draw one of the swords at his side and stand beside him. Sassouta gathered their mother in his arms and stepped further back behind them.

The quick movements of the youkai had Hiei drawing his own katana, and Kurama reaching into his hair in preparation for a possible fight. Yusuke clenched his fists, and also got ready in case they attacked. But, Kuwabara just stepped forward with a concerned expression on his face and asked the first son, "What's wrong with her? Should we get a doctor?"

Having taken an assessing glance at the possible enemies facing them, Daitano focused his gaze on the one he considered the most dangerous -- the fire demon. With a barely-perceptible tilt of his head, he indicated that Eishumaru was to concentrate on Kurama. He wasn't really able to gauge Yusuke's potential, though, and that concerned him. Even though he appeared even more human than the one who was obviously an avatar, there was something disturbing about him. He would have to take him along with the fire demon, if necessary. He ignored the extremely tall human who had stepped forward, not even bothering to glance at him. "You should not be here," he told them all firmly.

"It's all right. They're here with us," Shippou said, as he started forward.

Daitano looked at his old friend. He had changed quite a bit in the last 400 years. When they had gone into hiding, Shippou had only appeared to be a couple of years older than he was, -- now he looked like he was about 21 or 22. It was good to see him, but under the circumstances, he couldn't afford to show it. "Who are they?"

"They're from the Reikai. They came to …"

"Damn it, Shippou! What the hell's the matter with you?" Eishumaru yelled, taking his eyes off the detectives just for a second, and earning himself a sharp reprimand from his brother.

"Shu!"

Shippou stared at them with his eyes wide for a minute before a slightly hurt expression crept over his face. "Don't you trust me? You know I wouldn't bring them here if they were going to hurt her."

"We may trust _you_, Shippou, but only a fool entrusts those dearest to him to strangers," Daitano said expressionlessly.

Hiei couldn't help but privately agree with the boy. He had seen the quick way he had assessed them, too, along with his silent command to his brother. Someone had taught him well.

"**_It's clear the eldest son takes his responsibility seriously._**"

"**Hn.**"

"You knew we would probably have to get permission from the Reikai to travel here. We also secured their permission for you to stay in the Ningenkai until you are ready to press your claims. These four," Shippou indicated the Spirit Detectives, "work to protect the Ningenkai from rogue demons. They will be staying with us as added protection while we are in this realm."

Eishumaru snorted. "We don't need any help. We can protect her ourselves."

"We're here to protect _you_, you idiots! _You're_ the ones who may be targets for assassination attempts," Yusuke said, irritation thick in his voice. "_She_," he pointed towards the woman, "will be under investigation for murdering your fathers!"

In the blink of an eye, Eishumaru had his sword against Yusuke's neck, and a thin line of blood slowly began to trickle down over his collarbone and drip down his chest. (_Holy shit! This kid's almost as fast as Hiei -- I didn't even see him move!_)

"I don't believe that was the most prudent thing to say, under the circumstances, Yusuke," Kurama told him dryly. He knew the situation had to be defused as quickly as possible, or someone was going to get hurt. Or wind up dead. The two taijiya, Denjiro and Michio, who had been standing back at the entrance to the cave, had rushed in on hearing Yusuke's words, followed by about 8 other Taijiya. Oh, yes, things did not look good at all.

Before another word was spoken, a faint, white light began to flow from where the youngest son stood with the woman in his arms. The brilliance of the light grew in intensity as it expanded until it filled the whole cave and spread outwards towards the village. Koenma and the detectives flinched as the light flickered along their skin before each of them felt a deep wave of calm settle over them, soothing their tension, and filling them with a sense of confidence and peace. As the light slowly faded away, they saw the two older boys stand back and sheathe their weapons, and the taijiya all did the same.

Sheathing his own sword, Hiei frowned, deeply disturbed that his emotions had just been manipulated. He stared past Daitano and Eishumaru to the woman. When she had collapsed, he had almost dismissed the possibility that she had actually killed the Taiyoukai -- obviously she was weak. But the power that she had just released was beyond his experience. And she had done it while unconscious. She was dangerous, and he narrowed his eyes at the thought that they were going to have to tiptoe around her and her sons while they gathered proof that she was a killer.

Kurama was intrigued by her display of power. "**_That wasn't normal miko power. And she released it instinctively,-- reacting to the tensions around her, even though she seems to be in a weakened condition. I believe Koenma was incorrect in his assumption that she didn't receive any powers when her soul ascended._**"

"**We should just take her in now, before she wakes,**" Hiei asserted.

"**_You know as well as I do that we couldn't do that without injuring her sons. I believe they would fight to the death to keep her from us._**"

"**That would save us all some time.**"

"**_Are you not curious to see what they're capable of? They might actually be worthy leaders in the Makai someday. And we all know the East has been especially troublesome for some time now._**"

"**Hn.**"

"I will hear no more talk of investigations. The first one to speak of such in front of her will die by my hand. Myouga, see to okaa-san," Daitano ordered as he and Eishumaru walked back to join their brother.

"We don't take orders from …"

"Let it go, Yusuke," Kurama urged him quietly, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder.

As the flea youkai examined the young woman and tasted her blood, he nodded to himself. "Just as I thought. She was maintaining that spell using her own ki. She will recover on her own in a few days, but we can hasten the process."

"Well, then, _do it_," Eishumaru demanded.

Myouga motioned for the miko to join them. "A simple infusion of similar ki should bring her around. If the miko here, and Lord Koenma will oblige …"

Koenma looked surprised by the request, but nodded in agreement. Sassouta laid his mother back down, and Koenma and the miko knelt down beside her. Placing their hands over her, they each allowed some of their own ki to flow into her body. After a couple of minutes, her eyelids fluttered open. She didn't seem shocked or afraid to see two unfamiliar faces hovering over her. Instead, she smiled and whispered, "Arigatou gozaimasu." She held out her hand to Koenma, who helped her up. Gazing into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, he was glad he had opted to appear in his older form in honor of the ceremony. When she was standing, she embraced the miko and kissed her cheek, leaving behind the same symbol of a flaming arrow that graced her own forehead, and those of her three sons. Having never expected to receive such a blessing, the miko prostrated herself before her, while the headman beamed proudly at the great honor bestowed upon his daughter. Reaching down and helping the girl back to her feet, the small woman turned to look at all those assembled there. After embracing each of her sons, she bowed deeply. "We are grateful to be back among our friends and loved ones once more."

They made a striking picture standing there. Looking at them, Shippou, Myouga, Jaken, Ginta, and Hakkaku were all struck by how much the sons resembled their fathers. Daitano appeared to be about 16 years old and was 5 foot 8 inches tall. He was solidly-built and very muscular-looking. His waist-length silver hair was slightly shaggy-looking, as if he couldn't be bothered to brush it properly. Eishumaru, who would be around 14-and-a-half, towered over his brothers at 6 foot 2. And he was still young, so he would surely be even taller when he matured. He was slimmer than Daitano, and moved with a natural grace. His hair fell in thick silver waves almost to his knees, and seemed to be as fine as silk. Sassouta, the youngest at 13, stood 5 foot 10 inches tall -- a fact that drove his eldest brother crazy, though he would never let him know it. Like Daitano, he was very muscular-looking. Unlike his brothers, his hair was jet-black, and it made a smooth, sleek curtain down past his shoulder blades. All 3 of them had the same striking blue eyes of their mother. The symbol on each of their foreheads was in the color of their House, just as the kimono and sashinuki hakama they wore -- Daitano's was red, while Eishumaru's was blue, and Sassouta's was brown. Yes, their fathers would have been proud if they could see them.

Getting their first good look at the miko standing there under the protective eyes of her sons, the taijiya and youkai alike silently appreciated the vision of loveliness she presented. Dressed in a solid white, silk irotomesode kimono with a wide black obi decorated with white carnations, she was every inch the picture of a traditional Japanese noblewoman. How she had managed to produce such big, strapping sons was a bit of a mystery, since she stood no more than 4 foot 10 or 11 at most, -- petite even by Japanese standards. She looked like she couldn't be more than 18 years old. Her long, shiny, ebony hair fell in thick waves past her hips, drawing attention to the womanly curves of her body. Her skin held a faint pearlescent glow, as if beckoning one to test its smoothness. She had high, aristocratic cheekbones, and fine, delicate features. There was a slight rosy tint to her cheeks that matched the pale pink of her lush, enticing lips. But what drew and held their attention were her eyes. They were a most unusual blue. They shone as if lit from within, and seemed to shift from light to dark and back again, revealing a wealth of knowledge and secrets. She might not be the most beautiful female they'd ever seen, but if she wasn't, they couldn't think of who was. There was something … _captivating_ about her. Hiei was right -- she was dangerous.

"_She is much more beautiful than I remember. I don't know if she has become more so with age, or if I just have a better appreciation for beauty now that **I** am older._" Youko mused.

"**Perhaps you're just getting a better look at her now that you're not shaking in your boots under her mate's threats,**" Hiei said maliciously.

"_Very funny. His son, Eishumaru, greatly resembles him, though I believe Daitano seems to have more of Sesshoumaru's composure._"

"**_That could be due to Sesshoumaru raising Daitano while he was mated to her. You said he was killed before his own son was born,_**" Kurama reminded him.

"_Good point._"

They watched as Lady Kagome and her sons greeted the youkai who serve as retainers to the three Houses warmly. Then they were formally introduced to the headman, Takahashi Yoshihiro, and the miko, Takahashi Amani. Finally, Shippou introduced Lord Koenma and the Spirit Detectives. The two older sons eyed each of them suspiciously, -- Eishumaru making no attempt to hide his dislike for them. But Sassouta and Lady Kagome smiled politely.

When she had awakened, Kagome had immediately been aware of the unfamiliar auras in the cave. She had recognized Koenma's reiki powers, and knew he and the others must be from the Reikai. That knowledge filled her with dread. She didn't know if they were here to arrest her or not, but she refused to let any indication of her anxiety show for fear her sons would do something foolish. She had hoped that in the intervening 400 years they had hidden away from the world, that the mysterious circumstances surrounding her mates' deaths would be forgotten. She couldn't let any scandal affect her sons' chances of reclaiming their birthrights. After what had happened, it was the least she could do. So, even as she inwardly cringed in fear of what might happen in the next little bit, outwardly she appeared calm and serene.

With a small smile, she had stepped forward and carefully, though unobtrusively, examined each of the males comprising Koenma's team of detectives. First, there was an exceptionally tall, orange-haired ningen, who seemed to have unusually high spiritual awareness and power. He was taller than Eishumaru by a couple of inches. They said his name was Kuwabara Kazuma, and he was very polite, though a bit rough around the edges.

Next was Urameshi Yusuke. She was very interested in his aura. Though he appeared to be mostly ningen, he had unusually powerful demon blood flowing through his veins. He was about the same height as Daitano, and wore his short dark hair slicked back. He really didn't seem to have any manners, but she couldn't sense any malice in him.

The third detective startled her a bit, with his piercing crimson eyes and the obvious contempt on his face. He wasn't much taller than she was, and she had the fleeting thought that he would be rather attractive if he wasn't scowling at her so fiercely. He was introduced simply as Hiei, and she didn't know what intrigued her more -- the bandanna on his forehead that was obviously warding something powerful, or the conflicting natures in his aura: fire and ice. She had met several elemental youkai before, but had thought such a mixture was impossible -- weren't the Koorime a race of females that self-reproduced? She would have to look into that.

When she looked at the fourth detective, she couldn't help but feel there was something vaguely familiar about him, though she couldn't quite place it. He was an avatar for a kitsune spirit -- a very powerful one. With his long red hair and emerald-colored eyes, he was strikingly handsome. He was just a little bit taller than Sassouta, and for some reason, he made her think of Sesshoumaru. Koenma introduced him as Kurama.

"Excuse me for asking," she said politely, "but is Kurama your ningen name or that of the kitsune inside you?"

He was shocked that she had been able to read his aura so accurately, and for a moment, he wasn't sure what to say. "As a ningen, I am known as Minamino Shuiichi. The silver kitsune spirit who also inhabits this body is Kurama Youko. Among those who know about both of us, we prefer to be called Kurama."

Then she shocked him even more. She tilted her head slightly and asked, "And have we met before?"

"_Well, I'll be damned. She remembers me. I guess I made quite an impression on her, -- not that I'm surprised, mind you. I was quite dashing even back then._"

"**You flatter yourself. Just because she remembers her mate kicking some scrawny fox out of their garden doesn't mean she fell in love with you at one glance.**" Hiei said scornfully.

"You may remember Youko from an unfortunate mistake he made in trespassing on the Western castle's grounds," Kurama told her.

A wide smile crossed her face. "Ah, hai. The handsome, young, silver kitsune. I knew you reminded me of Sesshoumaru for some reason." She giggled a bit. "He was quite put out by your audacity -- muttered to himself under his breath all the way back to the castle."

"_See there. She **does** remember the 'handsome, young, silver kitsune.' And we remind her of her mate._"

"**How nice for you. She _killed_ him, remember.**"

"**_Good point._**"

When the introductions were over, Kagome returned to the spot where she and her sons had been standing all those years, and she knelt down and placed both of her hands flat on the ground. Soon that same white light from before flowed from her hands and into the ground, which began to move and swirl, growing and shaping itself until it resembled the statue the four of them had formed. Instead of the stone façade they had held, this statue was made out of gleaming white ivory. She stood and bowed to Yoshihiro again. "In remembrance of the great service you and your village did for us by standing guard these many years." He accepted her offering with a slight bow of his head, and then she took his arm as he led them all out of the cave.

"**_She can manipulate the earth and its properties. She turned the dirt into fine ivory._**"

"**There is too much we do not know about her. Damn Koenma and his incomplete files.**"

"**_We shall have to fill in the gaps._**"

And they followed the others out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stayed in the Taijiya village for three days. For three days, they feasted and celebrated. Tales of the Great Quest were bandied about, along with histories of Kakuremichi itself. Youko discovered that they did, indeed, hold true to the old ways here. There were many training demonstrations, including the routing of a B-class bear youkai. Koenma was horrified to discover there were more youkai crossing the barrier in this area than he had known about -- mostly bears, boars, and snakes, but the taijiya had been taking care of them all along.

Myouga and Jaken spent most of their time sitting and drinking sake with Yoshihiro, while the three heirs spent much of their time walking around with Shippou, Ginta, Hakkaku and Denjiro, and training a bit, though one of them was with their mother at all times. They cautiously allowed Kuwabara and Yusuke to join them a few times, though Daitano and Eishumaru both kept a close eye on Yusuke. Kagome took time to work with Amani while they were there.

Koenma tagged along with Kurama as he explored what he could of the village and the surrounding forest, -- some places being kept off limits. He was amazed that they had escaped the Reikai's attention all this time. And he was still quite flustered at the knowledge that Lady Kagome was supposed to serve as a Celestial Liaison to the Three Realms. How was that going to work if she was executed? How much trouble would that cause?

Hiei just surreptitiously followed Kagome, trying to discover as much as he could about her powers. The more he saw, the more he became convinced that she could, indeed, have killed her mates. If she had actually sustained herself and her three sons in stasis, keeping their presence masked like that for 400 years using just her ki, she was incredibly powerful. He had thought she had used some sort of artifact until Myouga had told them otherwise. With that much pure miko ki, she could probably completely purify most youkai and their souls. Then there were her strange celestial powers, which he knew could be used to affect the emotions of others and to manipulate the earth. As he watched and listened to her talk with the village miko, he found out she had extensive knowledge of some poisons which were particularly effective on youkai. Just how the hell did her mates die, anyway?!!? It wasn't in Koenma's files. Not much _was_. Well, she had plenty of weapons in her arsenal, not the least of which was her deadly charm. He sneered at the number of young men who were constantly dancing attendance upon her. Whenever she went for a walk, someone offered an arm. Whenever she sat down, someone fetched her some tea. Or a cushion to make her more comfortable. Or a parasol to shade her from the sun. Or some kind of pastry to eat. It was disgusting, and it would serve them all right to wake up with their throats slit.

He was currently leaning up against a tree, watching her as she patiently corrected Amani's stance while they took turns shooting arrows at targets. Great. She was a crack shot at that, too. Kurama and Koenma walked up and joined him.

"So, Hiei, I noticed you've done nothing but follow our suspect around since we came out of the cave. Are you falling under her spell?" Kurama teased him.

Hiei just glared at him.

"Have you found out anything about her that might be useful?" Koenma asked.

"Other than she could have killed the Taiyoukai about 5 or 6 different ways? Probably with that same sickly sweet smile on her face?"

"Hai, Koenma, it _would_ be helpful if we had more details about how the Taiyoukai were killed," Kurama pointed out.

"I know, and I'm working on it. I have some people tracking down some of the other servants and retainers who would have been around when it happened. We should have more information by the time we get to Tokyo tomorrow. It would have been helpful to be able to interview the original complainants, but we can't risk letting them know she is back yet."

Kurama watched as Shippou walked up behind Kagome and put this arms around her, kissing her cheek. "Hmmm. Shippou isn't exactly a retainer for one of the Houses, is he? But they seem to have a very close relationship. Is he her lover, do you think?"

The sound of laughter coming from behind them had them all whipping around to see Sassouta standing there, also leaning against a tree. "Don't be ridiculous. Shippou was just a small child during the Great Quest. We practically grew up together. He's like another older brother, -- not that I need another one."

"Ah, that explains his extreme protectiveness of her, too," Kurama nodded.

"You are all wasting your time. Kaa-san didn't kill otou-san or her other two mates. She loved them. Haven't you noticed that even after 100 years had passed, she is still in mourning? As long as I have been alive, the only color I have ever seen her wear is white. Someday, I want to see her in red …" And he turned and walked away back in the direction of the village.

Kurama frowned. "I can't believe that escaped my notice. With black the more accepted color these days, I had forgotten that the traditional color for mourning is white. If nothing else, she is very good at keeping up appearances, isn't she?"

Koenma looked at him sharply. "So, you are convinced she is guilty?"

"As Hiei pointed out, I am convinced that she was quite capable of killing them. And I prefer to keep my eyes wide open around her. It wouldn't do to go getting my soft underbelly slit open, now would it?" he said as he arched a brow in Hiei's direction.

"Hn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, as they sat in front of the headman's house for the last of the feasting, Kagome looked on in amusement as both Shippou and Daitano kept stealing surreptitious glances at Amani, much to the irritation of Michio. She nudged Shippou and whispered to him, "So, I take it you are interested in Miroku's descendant."

His eyes widened and a slight blush crept across his cheeks as he hastened to assure her that wasn't the case. "No, not at all, Kagome! I was just rather fascinated to see that of all his descendants, the one who most resembles him is a female, -- with that dark hair and those violet eyes. I never realized what a beautiful woman Miroku would have made."

Kagome laughed. "I have been thinking the same thing myself. But I think Daitano is rather smitten -- it's the first time I've ever seen him pay any attention to a girl before, not that he's showing it very much."

"It figures it would be a ningen miko who catches his eye -- like father, like son," Shippou teased, causing Kagome to blush.

"You know, he looks almost exactly like Inuyasha when I first met him -- except for the ears, of course. He's right around that age, too." She smiled a bit sadly for a moment, then blinked a bit. "I wish he could have seen him," she whispered.

"I'm sure that somehow, he can. And I'm sure he's very proud of him, and of you," Shippou reassured her quietly.

"No, I don't think so, Shippou. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga are somewhere beyond the usual realm of the dead, and I am afraid they will never see or know what great sons they sired," she sighed.

Having been eavesdropping on her conversation, Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. "**_She knows the souls of her mates disappeared._**"

"**So it seems.**"

When the detectives and Koenma met later that night to finalize their plans for the trip back to Tokyo and what they would do once they got there, Kurama shared the few things they had found out so far about Kagome.

"If she knows their souls are gone, that means she purified them like you guys said, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Perhaps, Yusuke, but we shouldn't let our conclusions get ahead of the facts. There is still too much we don't know," Koenma cautioned them.

Kurama studied the demi-god for a moment. "You are worried about what might happen if you have to execute her, aren't you? Are you considering calling off the investigation?"

"Of course I'm worried! But we can't drop the investigation. One of the original complainants is highly connected in the Northern lands. If we were to just let the miko go, they would take it as a sign that the Reikai is favoring Sassouta's claim," Koenma said, pacing back and forth and waving his arms around wildly.

"I don't think she did it. She seems nice," Kuwabara voiced his opinion.

"Shut up, you baka. You think anyone with breasts is nice," Hiei said scathingly.

A slight blush tinged Kuwabara's cheeks. "That's not true! I didn't even notice her breasts!"

"Then you're an even bigger baka than I thought,' Hiei smirked at him.

"Will you two pay attention, please?" Koenma said in exasperation. "My point is that we have to be absolutely certain of our facts before we take any action against her. We need concrete proof of her guilt, … or innocence. And her son was serious about no one saying anything to her about the investigation, so be careful about what you say or ask around her."

"Why don't we just have Hiei use his Jagan to get inside her head and find out the truth?" Yusuke asked.

"You think I haven't already tried that, detective?" Hiei looked at him like he was an idiot. "I tried the very first night when she went to sleep. Her mind is locked up tight. The Jagan even shied away from it." He frowned at the memory. He had never known the Jagan to behave like that before -- it had approached her eagerly, as if yearning to delve into the power it sensed coming from her sleeping form, -- then suddenly, it had recoiled as if afraid of offending her by trying to trespass on her privacy. Hiei had been thrown back into himself so violently, he felt as if the Jagan had been scolding him for trying to use it against her.

"You will simply have to gather evidence in other ways. You need to get the retainers to talk about those days -- see if they let something slip. I understand they have brought things from each of the three original Houses that they had stored away to furnish the place Shippou purchased. Search the rooms. Hell, look to see if she kept a diary or journal," Koenma told them.

"That would certainly be convenient, wouldn't it? I can see it now: 'Dear Diary, The weather was lovely today. We had fish for dinner. I killed my third mate.' Case closed," Hiei said sarcastically. Kuwabara and Yusuke both snickered.

"And let's not forget, you've asked me and Yusuke to set ourselves up as her next potential victims," Kurama reminded them.

"Yeah, … about that, … I guess I could flirt with her a little," Yusuke said, with a thoughtful look on his face.

They all gave him knowing looks. "What? It's my job, right?"

"Riiiiiight, Yusuke."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After more heartfelt thanks were expressed, and promises to visit were made, they took their leave early the next morning. During the long walk back to Hongu, the detectives spent most of their time just observing the way Kagome interacted with Shippou and the others. She was cheerful and energetic, and obviously in good physical condition, as evidenced by the way she kept pace with her sons even though she had to take about three steps to every one of theirs. She wore a less formal kimono to travel in, a tomesode, but it was still solid white -- this time with a plain, dark gray obi.

Kagome was still concerned about the presence of the Spirit Detectives and Lord Koenma. Shippou had told her they would be staying with them to help protect her sons. He carefully refrained from saying anything about them investigating her for her mates' murders. Daitano had gathered him and their other friends and threatened them all within an inch of their lives if they said anything about it to her, and he knew he had threatened the Reikai Prince, too. He sighed. He had really hoped the whole mess would have died away by now. She needed to put it all behind her.

After the first couple of hours passed, Kagome dropped back behind the others to walk alongside Koenma, with the detectives trailing along behind them. She asked him questions about how successful the splitting of the Three Realms had been for the Reikai and the Makai, -- she hadn't even known about their presence when she was living in her own time before, but she didn't tell him that. She asked about the official influence of the Reikai, and about the current political and governing state in the Makai. She needed to know what her sons would be facing. She was completely distraught to learn that the Western lands were in the hands of a nekko youkai named Lord Torao -- the nekkos were her mate's greatest foes, and she silently vowed to stop at nothing to regain the Western palace for Sesshoumaru's son. Koenma, Hiei, and Kurama all took note of the way her fists clenched, and Koenma'e eyes widened at the determination that came over her face.

Apparently, the Eastern lands changed hands frequently as no one seemed to be capable of holding them for long. Right now, it was being ruled by an elemental youkai -- a wind-user who called himself Lord Tobikuma. The wolves still held the Northern lands, but it was a different clan who was running things. The name sounded familiar, and Kagome smiled when she remembered the first time she had met Prince Yemon. He had been young and very flirtatious, and Kouga had playfully booted him right out the front doors, telling him to go kidnap his own woman. She chuckled quietly at the memory, but when Koenma gave her a questioning look, she apologized and waved it off.

The Central lands were the ones held by Raizen, and Kagome's brows raised at the name. She quickly turned around and looked at Yusuke. "That's it! You're Raizen's heir, aren't you?"

At his stunned look and slow nod, she told him, "Gomen nasai, but I've been trying to figure out why your rather uniquely powerful youkai blood is hosted in a primarily ningen body. My grandfather told me Raizen's story once -- he has a scroll back at the shrine. If you'd like to see it, I can have him look for it when we go there."

"Wait. When we go where?"

"To see my family, at the Goshinboku Shrine in Tokyo."

"Your grandfather is living in modern-day Tokyo?" Koenma asked in surprise.

"Hai. I am originally from this time period. I was pulled into the past because of the Shikon no Tama, and I traveled back and forth during the quest. But when the jewel was completed, I was stuck in the past -- not that I would have left anyway," she said with a smile.

"**This just gets better and better. The Reikai doesn't know _anything_ about this onna,**" Hiei hissed.

"**_I'm afraid you're right. Look at Koenma's face._**"

Koenma was in a state of shock. One of history's most powerful mikos was actually a modern-day girl who had been traveling through time, -- and the Reikai hadn't known a _thing_ about it! Heads were going to roll as soon as he got back!

"Oh, holy hell! Kagome from a shrine in Tokyo. You're Keiko's annoying cousin's girlfriend!" Yusuke yelled.

"What?!!?" Kagome, her three sons, and Shippou all stopped and stared at Yusuke.

"My, um, friend, Keiko, has a cousin named Hojo who's always talking about his girlfriend when he comes to visit. But you sure don't look sickly to me," he accused her.

"Kaa-chan, what's this? You never told us you had a lover from your time," Eishumaru teased his mother. Daitano reached up and smacked him on the head.

Blushing profusely, Kagome shook her head. "Don't be impertinent. He wasn't my lover _or_ my boyfriend. He was just a friend who used to bring me gifts because my grandfather told everyone I was sick to explain my absences from school."

"_I wonder how many lovers she had after her mates were gone? Having been bedded by three Taiyoukai, I'm sure she knows some interesting tricks,_" Youko mused.

"**_And you're just dying to find out, aren't you?_**"

"**That's exactly what may happen, too,**" Hiei reminded them.

As they started to walk again, Kagome was still a bit flustered and stumbled over a tree root. Kurama quickly reached out and caught her, then took Koenma's place and walked along beside her. Hiei frowned to himself. For a split-second there, he had almost reached out to help her, too.

Kurama finished telling her about the leaders of the Southern lands, which were split into two separate regions, with Mukuro ruling in the Southwest, and Yomi in the Southeast. He speculated to Kagome that the region would eventually be united as it seemed likely that Yomi was in the process of courting Mukuro. Once again, they were surprised to discover Kagome had met her a few times in the past. That could be helpful -- they were sure they would be able to get some information from her.

When they arrived back at the original site of the Kumano Hongu Taisha, Koenma called for Botan, who opened a portal bringing them into the Reikai. Immediately, Daitano, Eishumaru, and Sassouta surrounded their mother. For just a brief second, Hiei saw a small flickering of fear in her eyes before she turned and thanked Botan. Shippou quickly told Botan where the house was located, and she opened another portal for them, much to the relief of the three boys.

The "house," as it turned out, was actually a 4-story mansion located several miles outside of Tokyo on a large estate. When they went in, Shippou revealed that all of the detectives' belongings they had packed to bring had already been laid out in their rooms, and he led them all on a tour of the grounds. Behind the house was an enclosed rose garden, which made Kurama smile as he noticed the many exotic varieties growing there in addition to the domestic ones. Walking through the garden, one could access a huge building, which Shippou revealed would be used as a dojo. Inside, the floor was covered with thick mats and the walls were lined with weapons. There was a shower room located inside, too. Going through the garden to the other side took you to a wide open field, which had a lake off to one side of it, and was surrounded by woods. There were targets were set up all around it. This would be another training area.

Inside the house, the first floor contained a formal living room, large formal dining room, a huge kitchen, a small ballroom, a large library, and 4 offices. To Yusuke and Kuwabara's delight, at the very back of the house, there was a game room, complete with an immense theater system, several video game systems, a stereo system, and even a pool table. Staying here wouldn't be so bad, after all.

Shippou led everyone up the stairs to show them to their rooms. He indicated that each of the top 3 floors consisted of 6 separate bedroom suites and a common room. He told the detectives they had rooms on the 2nd floor, while Myouga, Jaken, Ginta, and Hakkaku would take rooms on the 3rd floor, leaving the top floor for the family and himself.

"No," Hiei told him.

"Excuse me?"

"No. At least one of us will be on each floor."

"Hiei's right. It would be easier for us to help protect the family if we were situated on each floor," Kurama pointed out.

Shippou narrowed his eyes at Hiei. He turned to Kagome, but she just nodded her consent. "All right. Kuwabara, you'll be on the top floor. Kurama, you can take a room on the third floor, and Hiei and Yusuke can stay on the second floor. Satisfied?"

"Hn."

After everyone had settled into a room, they all met downstairs for a late lunch. Shippou pointed out to Kagome that he had masked his demon features, and suggested that she needed to readjust to modern styles and that her sons would need to adapt to them, too. He had already purchased several items of clothing for all of them, but he thought they should consider modern haircuts, too. Sassouta's eyes went wide and he ran his hand through his hair. "You're kidding, right? Who in their right mind would cut hair that looks like this? It would be downright sinful to deprive girls of the opportunity to run their hands through it," he said indignantly. Kagome giggled. His confidence in his own appeal seriously reminded her of his father. Of course, Kouga had had good reason to feel that way, she remembered, with a gleam in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Hiei or Kurama.

Eishumaru, however, looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Do many males wear their hair as short as yours?" At their nods, he said, "I think I would like to have my hair cut. It does get in my way sometimes." Kagome, who was sitting in between him and Daitano, reached out and touched his long, silver tresses and sighed. Then she smiled at him. "I think you would look very handsome with short hair."

Kuwabara spoke up, "My sister is a hairdresser in Kyoto. We could get Botan to open a portal for us there."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Kuwabara-san," Kagome said with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "You can just call me Kuwabara like everyone else, -- or even Kazuma, if you like, Lady Kagome."

"Arigatou! But please, just call me Kagome, all of you." And after everyone agreed to address everyone else informally, and they prepared to go, Kagome touched the symbol on her forehead, then those on her sons' and they vanished from view. She then ran her hands along their long, elegantly-pointed ears, and they too, took on the appearance of normal ningen ears. Then the boys started to head upstairs with Shippou to change into more acceptable clothing.

"Kagome, I got some things for you, too, you know," the kitsune told her.

"Arigatou, Shippou, but I … I just don't think I'd be comfortable in them anymore. And, … my 49 days is not over," she said softly.

The detectives all exchanged glances on hearing that. Sure, they knew she was still wearing white to express her supposed mourning for her mates, but they hadn't expected her to acknowledge the suspicious circumstances of their deaths.

"I know, Kagome, but … you will need to blend in more. You look like a traditional noblewoman," Shippou gently pointed out.

Kagome looked down at her kimono, and ran a hand across her obi a bit self-consciously while biting her lower lip.

"Leave her alone," Daitano told him. "Of course she looks like a noblewoman, -- that is what she is. I saw some of those items you bought for her, and I am not sure Sesshoumaru otou-san would have approved of them."

"Oh, but Kouga otou-san would have! Especially that really short black kimono-thing," Eishumaru argued. "He always said kaa-chan had great legs, and that if he had his way, she'd go around in just her … OW!!" He rubbed his head and then his shoulder where both of his brothers had smacked him.

The detectives all digested this little bit of insight into her relationships with two of her mates, while Kagome blushed profusely. Kurama decided now was as good a time as any to start plying his charms on her. He turned to her, and with a slight smile, said, "You look lovely just as you are, and it is only natural that it would take some time for you to get used to modern styles again. Perhaps while we are in Kyoto I could take you to some shops where you could look around and see if there is anything you might be comfortable with."

She looked at him, as if considering his offer for a moment, then nodded. "Perhaps that would be a good idea." She looked up at Shippou beseechingly. "I hope you are not offended, Shippou."

He just smiled at her. "Of course not. I wasn't thinking when I bought those things -- they're more appropriate for the 18-year-old girl you appear to be rather than the mature woman you actually are. You'll just have to find a happy medium to bridge that gap," he said with a wink. And he and the boys continued on up the stairs.

"Not to be rude, but just how old are you, anyway?" Yusuke asked her when the others were out of sight.

Kagome laughed. "The year we went into hiding, I was 134."

"Hn. You are still barely more than a girl by youkai standards," Hiei snorted.

"Well, how old does that make _you_, Hiei? I know Youko's ancient, but I've never heard you say anything about your age."

"_Why that snot-nosed, little brat! I am **not** ancient,_" Youko sniffed.

"You've offended Youko, Yusuke," Kurama told the toushin. "He says he is only 715, and is about the equivalent of a ningen at 23 years of age."

Kagome agreed with him. "Hai. He is still a young male just entering his prime. Sesshoumaru was around 1200 when I met him, and was considered just into his maturity then. I think that would have made him about 25 by ningen standards." In spite of their dealings with and knowledge of youkai, including Raizen, who was close to 3,000 years old, Yusuke and Kuwabara's minds boggled at the idea that Youko would be considered _young_ by anyone. He always seemed so much older with his ruthless nature and calculating ways.

Seeing an opportunity to learn more, Kurama asked her about her other mates. With a faraway look in her eyes, she told them, "Inuyasha was 216 when we met. So, he would have been close to Youko's age when he _accidentally_ stumbled across the garden at the Western palace. But he spent 50 years sealed to a tree, and he was a hanyou, so he wasn't quite as … _mature_ as he might have otherwise been." She grinned at the thought. "Kouga was about 472, according to Hakkaku. He didn't keep track of things like that very well." Then she frowned slightly and mumbled to herself. "Of course, he wasn't always very mature-acting, either. I guess I didn't realize at the time how very young they really were." And she seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment.

"Age alone is not a measure of maturity," Hiei said, bringing her out of her musings.

"You are quite right, Hiei-san." He was the only one who had not given her leave to address him by his name, a fact which Kurama called him on, but he ignored.

"You still haven't said how old _you_ are," Yusuke switched his attention back to Hiei.

"Hn." He was 284, but none of them needed to know that.

"Aw, he's so shrimpy, he's probably only about, um, … 50," Kuwabara joked.

"No, he has to be older than that," Yusuke said. "I might not really get a lot about youkai aging yet, but I _do_ remember Raizen saying that they have to go through 100 years in the 'puberty' stage. And three-eyes there looks like he's about 19 or 20 -- just like us, so he has to be over 100."

"Different races of youkai age differently, Yusuke, but you're correct that most go through a 'puberty' stage like that. It's a very difficult and vulnerable time for kitsune, in particular, because they enter it sooner than most races -- at 8 or 9." Kurama told him.

Kagome spoke up, "Hai. Even though it was dangerous for them there, I waited until all three of my sons had passed that stage before we went into hiding, so they would have the experience of their time that would help them when they press their claims."

Kurama gave her an appraising look. "A wise decision."

"So, you're saying that even though Daitano looks like he's 16, he's actually _116?_" Kuwabara asked.

"Hai."

"Just how the heck old _are_ you, runt?"

Hiei had had enough of their questions and speculations about him, so he turned around and left.

Yusuke looked at Kurama. "Do _you_ know how old he is?"

Kurama just shook his head.

"You know a lot about youkai, Kagome. How old would you guess he is?" the detective asked her.

"I don't think Hiei-san would appreciate me expressing my opinion on such a personal matter."

"Aw, come on. We won't tell him," Kuwabara pleaded.

She hesitated, then said, "Well, … based on his appearance, _and_ what he said about age and maturity not necessarily going hand-in-hand, I think he is much younger than he acts. He carries himself with the composure of an 800 or 900-year-old youkai, but I think he is … around 260."

"**_Hmmm. I wonder how close she is?_**"

"_I'd say that's pretty accurate. We know he was born in the Makai since the Koorime didn't live in their little cloudy-isle until after the barriers were formed, so he has to be less than 400. And he had already gone through his puberty stage when we met him, so he was over 100 then. And he **does** look to be about 19 by ningen standards, so really, anywhere from 220 - 300 is a good guess. I'm impressed by the way she took his statement into account. She's very intuitive._"

"**_Hai. And that just makes her more dangerous. I hope Koenma sends us some more information soon._**"

"_In the meantime, we get to escort a beautiful woman into town._"

Kurama mentally rolled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later, the group returned to the house. The only ones who had gone to Kyoto were Kagome, her sons, Shippou, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, who had left them to their shopping for a quick visit to Keiko. Myouga and Jaken had retired to their offices, while Ginta and Hakkaku had gone to the dojo. If they were going to be sparring with the boys again, they needed to get in some serious practice. Hiei had gone into the Makai to question Mukuro about Kagome and anything she knew about the three Taiyoukai.

When the group stepped out of the portal, Hiei noticed that Kagome was holding Kurama's arm and laughing lightly. Evidently, the fox had wasted no time insinuating himself into her good graces. And all three of her sons and Shippou were glaring at him, much to Hiei's amusement. He noticed that the boys had all engaged Shizuru's services. Daitano's formerly shaggy, waist-length hair had been smoothed and was now tied back at the nape of his neck, hanging just past his shoulder blades. Eishumaru had indeed had his hair cut short, and now the wavy silver locks curled up at his neck. With his height, light hair and blue eyes, he could have been mistaken for one of those American surfers or skateboarders. (_Silly ningen -- always looking for new ways to injure their weak bodies_.) Sassouta had even allowed Shizuru to clip a few inches off of his ebony tresses, and also had them tied back at the nape of his neck, the ends now hitting about midway down his shoulder blades. They all looked like normal ningen, save for their extreme good looks and obvious physical fitness.

Kagome was now wearing a plain, elegant yet casual, black suit. The skirt was modest, ending below her knees, but the plain lines and simple cut of it flattered her figure. Hiei could see just a hint of the lacey black blouse she had on under the fitted jacket, which emphasized the tiny expanse of her waist and the generous curves of her breasts. The sleeves were loose, and hit below her elbows. She made a very tempting widow, and he wasn't sure why, but he was pleased to note that she had _not_ had her hair cut.

They had a late supper, then Kagome excused herself and her family, saying they would be getting up early to begin their training. Dressed in a long, solid white sleeping yukata and a matching robe, she quietly made her way outside and wandered into the garden. As she walked among the beautiful, fragrant blossoms, she trailed a finger along their petals. She wanted to go visit her mother tomorrow afternoon. It had been so long since she had seen her. She let out a long sigh. Without turning, she said out loud, "You can join me, if you wish, Hiei-san."

"Hn." The fire demon leaped down from the tree he had been perched in and landed behind her. He had seen her leave the house and had followed. He was supposed to meet with the others in the game room to let them know what he had found out in the Makai, but he thought it was more important that someone keep an eye on her. She continued to walk along silently for a while. "What are you doing out here?" he asked gruffly.

Still not turning around, she said, "Thinking."

"What are you thinking about that makes you leave the relative safety of your house at night?"

Now she turned to him and laughed. "_Relative_ safety? Other than the 400 years we were completely hidden from the world, this is the safest I have been since I turned 15."

He didn't say anything to that, so she started walking again. "I was thinking about my mother, and my grandfather. And Souta, my little brother. I don't know how I'm going to tell them … everything that's happened. To them, it will have only been a couple of months since they saw me. To me, … 117 years have passed." She laughed again. "I will be introducing them to my three sons, who don't look a heck of a lot younger than _I_ do. And, … I have to tell them that … Inuyasha is dead."

Hiei slanted her a hard glare. "Along with your other two mates."

She gave him a startled look. "Hai, of course. It's just that they _knew_ Inuyasha."

"How did they know him?" he demanded.

"He was able to pass through the well, too. He came with me to my time often. He hated it, -- except for some of the foods," she said with a smile. Hiei could tell from the expression on her face that she was remembering old times with her first mate fondly, and it irritated him because it created just the slightest bit of doubt that she had killed him. Then he thought back over what Mukuro had told him and narrowed his eyes at her again. It was possible she _had _actually cared for him and still killed him.

"You should go back in if you are planning to get up early."

"I suppose so, though I don't need much sleep. A few hours and I'll be fine. You and your teammates are welcome to join us in our training, if you'd like. I notice you are a swordsman, and I will be needing to try to contact the boys' old sensei to see if he will be able to resume their training," she said as they walked back towards the house.

"Who is their sensei?" he asked curiously.

"He's a rather gruff old inuyoukai who served as Sesshoumaru's Captain of the Guard at the Western palace -- his name is Ikiji," she told him.

Hiei grunted. He had heard of Ikiji, and he was reputed to be a fine swordsman, but, "He's dead."

Kagome stopped. "Oh." She stood there for a minute, then walked on. "Then I will have to find someone else. Good night, Hiei-san." And if he hadn't caught just a glimpse of her face in the moonlight before she entered the house, he would have never known she was crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?" Yusuke asked impatiently. "We agreed to meet here half an hour ago."

"I was following our widow. She went for a walk," Hiei told him blandly.

"She went for a walk? It's 10:30 at night -- why would she go for a walk now?"

"She said she was thinking."

"So, you weren't just _following_ her then," Kurama said with a sly smile.

"She sensed me, so I questioned her a bit."

"And did you find out anything?" the avatar asked.

"She is anxious about seeing her family and telling them her first mate is dead -- apparently he could pass through time, too, and they knew him."

"Holy crap! How in the hell did the Reikai miss all that going on?" Yusuke fumed.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at that. Then Kurama turned to Hiei again. "Would you like to hear how our excursion to Kyoto went?"

"Hn."

We took them to Shizuru's shop first. When we decided to leave the boys with Shippou and Kuwabara while I took Kagome shopping, Daitano ordered Sassouta to go with us."

"Where were _you_?" Hiei asked Yusuke.

He squirmed a bit uncomfortably. "I went to see Keiko -- just for a little while," he said defensively. "Don't worry, I didn't say anything about having a girlfriend. I told them I was going to see ma. So, I'll still be able to flirt and charm her like Kurama."

"You _wish_, Urameshi," Kuwabara said.

"Ahem. Anyway, Shippou was right. Kagome drew a lot of attention downtown, -- mostly male, -- and it wasn't just due to her traditional clothing, though that added to it. But she seemed oblivious to it. I don't know if she truly didn't realize it, or if she is just that good at hiding her awareness of it. She carries herself like a true hime. I don't know if you took notice of what she was wearing when we returned, but the only things she bought were either solid black or white, though Sassouta kept trying to get her to look at things in other colors. Everything she bought is rather conservative-looking, too, though with her looks and figure, Youko is still driving me crazy."

"She _is_ awfully pretty," Kuwabara chimed in. "I asked Shizuru what she thought about her, since she is pretty good at reading people. She said she seems nice, but that she is weighted down with responsibility. And she said she seems … _haunted_ by something."

Yusuke's eyes grew wide. "You mean like her mates are haunting her?"

"No, not like she's being haunted by ghosts -- Shiz said it was more like by fear, or …" he hesitated.

"What?" Kurama prompted.

"Guilt," he said quietly. "But I still don't think she did it," he insisted. "She's just not the type."

"And why is that? Because she's beautiful? Or polite? Or friendly? Do not let your cock, or your sympathies, blind you to her very real, very lethal powers. She has three mates that already did that," Hiei said contemptuously.

Kurama arched a brow at him. "I take it you found something out from Mukuro."

"Hai. A possible motive for her killing her first mate." This caught everyone's attention, and they settled down to listen. "Mukuro came across her during the Great Quest. Like many others in those days, she had heard of the Shikon no Tama and the fact that it had been broken and the shards scattered. She had one, and was interested in getting more. She had followed rumors of a great dragon youkai who supposedly had several in his possession. She found him and challenged him for his shards. He defeated her soundly, and she says he would have killed her if the miko and her companions hadn't arrived to challenge him for the shards, too. She said the miko was young and untrained in her powers then, and Mukuro thought she was rather pathetic at first. The hanyou, Inuyasha, did most of the fighting, with the taijiya and monk helping out. But Inuyasha ordered the girl to stay back out of the way once she told him where the shards were located. And she did, shooting a few arrows at the dragon, to no great effect, until the dragon wounded the hanyou severely. Then, Mukuro says, she ran to him and knelt down in front of him, and together they unleashed a combined attack unlike anything Mukuro had ever seen at that time. The miko released an arrow and Inuyasha sent a fearsome wave of power roaring from his sword in its wake, and together, they completely decimated the dragon."

Kurama interrupted him. "So, in a sense, she boosted his powers with her own. Miko ki and youki working together … that's very interesting."

"What does that have to do with her killing him?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm getting to that, detective," Hiei said irritably. "After the fight was over, they insisted that Mukuro stay with them until she recovered. The miko told her that she knew she had a shard, and that they needed it to complete the jewel and defeat the evil hanyou who was also gathering pieces, but that she wouldn't force her to give it to them. Nor did she tell the others Mukuro had it. Over the next couple of weeks, she traveled with them, and she came to like and respect the girl. While she wasn't all that powerful on her own back then, she was determined and loyal, and never gave up, and when they parted, she gave her the shard. She did _not_ like the hanyou. She said he treated the girl badly -- that he belittled her and was rude to her. She asked her why she stayed with him, and she said she knew he didn't really mean the things he said, and that she cared about him and would never leave him."

This time, Kuwabara interrupted him. "That sounds like she really loved him, even if he was a jerk."

"Just because she may have had feelings for him doesn't mean she didn't kill him. There's more," Hiei told him, with no small amount of exasperation in his voice. "Mukuro said she had been surprised to hear that when the Quest was completed, the hanyou had been elevated to Taiyoukai status, since no hanyou had ever existed with that kind of power. But when she heard he had mated the miko, she figured that her powers had something to do with it, since by the end of the Quest she was reputed to be quite powerful."

"So, he was using her for her power and that's how he became a Taiyoukai, and she finally got fed up and killed him?" Yusuke broke in.

"That is what Mukuro thinks. And she completely supports the miko, and is willing to ally her region to her and support her sons' claims. Which means Yomi may do the same."

Yusuke let out a long whistle. "Great. She tells us she thinks she did it _and_ that she supports her anyway. That isn't going to make things easy."

Kurama looked thoughtful for a minute, then he spoke up. "If that is the motive for her killing her first mate, then what is her motive for killing the other two? Sesshoumaru had already been a Taiyoukai for centuries -- he certainly wasn't using her for her power. I had thought it would be the same motive for all three -- that _she_ wanted _their_ power, wealth, and status. It seems it may be more complicated than that."

"Maybe she's just a psycho," Yusuke suggested.

Just then, a portal appeared in the middle of the room and Botan stepped out. "Hi guys! Having a little meeting?"

"Actually, we are. But we're getting ready to go to bed, so what do you want at this time of night?" Yusuke grouched at her.

"I'm just bringing you some more files Koenma has been putting together," she laid a small stack of papers down on the pool table. "Um, unfortunately, when Koenma sent people out to question some of the former servants and retainers of the three Houses, … well, one of them didn't do a very good job." She looked down at her feet. They were going to be angry. "He raised some suspicions, and now there are a few rumors in the North about the return of the true heirs."

"Crap! Just what we don't need! No one knows they're in the Ningenkai yet, do they?" Yusuke ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Um, no. There hasn't even been a whisper about their whereabouts yet, as far as we know. But, um, … one of the youkai who swore out the original complaint against the miko is the current Princess of the Northern Lands, Ayame, so, … well, Lord Koenma is expecting a visit from her any day now." She stood there and looked at them, and then back down at her feet.

"Is there something else you wish to tell us, Botan?" Kurama asked her politely.

"Well, Lord Koenma already received _one_ visitor this evening asking about them," she said nervously.

"Who?"

"Lord Yemon of the Northern lands. He wants to know where the miko is because he wants to take her as his mate."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Two

Arigatou gozaimasu - a very formal 'thank you'

Gomen nasai - 'forgive me' -- a formal apology

Sashinuki hakama - a style of hakama pants which are gathered at the ankle (like Sess and Inu's)

Irotomesode kimono - a single-color, semi-formal kimono worn by married women

Tomesode kimono - a more casual kimono, usually a solid color (usually subdued) or small design

Takahashi Yoshihiro - the Taijiya headman -- (just me tipping my hat to the great creators)

Amani - (the village miko) - pious beauty

Ikiji - (the inuyoukai sensei) - backbone

When Kagome objected to wearing anything but her mourning clothes, she told Shippou her "49 days were not over." This is a typical Japanese response when a loved one dies under suspicious circumstances, like murder. It's a reference to the 49 days of Buddhist mourning rituals. Even once the proscribed 49 days are over, they may continue mourning if there is "something unsettled" about the death.


	3. Chapter 3 Seeing, Telling, Feelings

A/N: FINALLY! I have been trying to post this chapter since Friday, but it wasn't letting me upload any documents. I know at least one other person had the same problem this weekend. It's very frustrating to have something read to put out there and not be able to post it. (sigh) Anyway, here it is -- hope you like it!

I am completely gratified and humbled by the response to this new story!! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for taking the time to read the product of an obsessed mind. Special thanks to those of you who have been able to leave a review behind to mark your passing through my twisted version of Takahashi and Togashi's worlds -- you guys are the best! Responses to reviews will be at the end of the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Though I may long for some of the brilliance, and revenue, accorded to the great Takahashi-san and Togashi-san, which they are rightfully credited with due to their stunning creations of "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakusho," I have to be content with pulling the strings and jerking their characters around like a mad puppeteer for my own amusement. sigh

talking

mental/telepathic conversation - "**Hiei**" "**_Kurama_**" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Black Widow Miko

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

"Crap! Just what we don't need! No one knows they're in the Ningenkai yet, do they?" Yusuke ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Um, no. There hasn't even been a whisper about their whereabouts yet, as far as we know. But, um, … one of the youkai who swore out the original complaint against the miko is the current Princess of the Northern Lands, Ayame, so, … well, Lord Koenma is expecting a visit from her any day now." She stood there and looked at them, and then back down at her feet.

"Is there something else you wish to tell us, Botan?" Kurama asked her politely.

"Well, Lord Koenma already received _one_ visitor this evening asking about them," she said nervously.

"Who?"

"Lord Yemon of the Northern lands. He wants to know where the miko is because he wants to take her as his mate."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Seeing, Telling, Feelings

"Is he out of his freaking mind?!!?" Yusuke yelled, breaking the stunned silence that had followed Botan's announcement. "He wants to take her as his mate, knowing she probably _killed_ three mates already?!!? That's insane!"

"Well, that would solve the problem of her son's claims. Just let her mate with all the current Lords and when she kills them, her sons will inherit their lands back," Hiei commented blandly.

"Hiei, I know you're kidding, but that isn't funny," Botan scolded him.

"What makes you think I'm not serious?"

"Did he give Koenma a reason for wanting to pursue her as a mate?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Hai. He knew her when she was mated to Lord Kouga. He says she is powerful, beautiful, and charming. But most of all, …" Botan's cheeks turned an alarming shade of red, "he says she is obviously extremely fertile and bears strong, healthy sons."

Kuwabara started choking.

"He wants to take a mate just so he can have lots of sons?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.

"What other reason is there to take a mate?" Hiei asked him.

"Because you want to be with someone you love. To spend time with them, to know they're there when you need them, to be there when they need _you_, to enjoy building a life together …" Kuwabara lectured him.

Hiei rolled his eyes at him. "If I hadn't seen you train and fight without your shirt before, I might mistake you for a female, -- albeit an exceedingly ugly one."

"Why, you little …!"

"Ahem. Can we focus on the problem at hand?" Kurama called their attention back to him. "And what does Koenma intend to _do_ about Lord Yemon's request? Surely he didn't tell him where she is?"

"No, he didn't. But, he had to promise to let him see her in a few weeks. During that time, he wants you two to try to capture her affections," Botan pointed to Yusuke and Kurama, "so she will turn Lord Yemon down. If not, you at least have to interfere with his courting her, because she can't be allowed to mate with any high-ranking leaders until the matter of her guilt or innocence is cleared up."

"Why doesn't Koenma just tell her that?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, because he _can't_ really enforce it. I mean, how is he supposed to keep her from … _you know_, if she wants to? He can't exactly lock her into a chastity belt." Botan said, still blushing.

Kurama chuckled a bit. "Indeed."

"_Now **that **is one treasure it would be a shame to keep locked away, like that damn dog tried to do._"

"**_You're talking about Lord Sesshoumaru?_**"

"**Hn. It sounds like you are more interested in spiting the memory of her dead mate than in actually bedding the onna yourself.**"

"_I won't deny that having something that arrogant jackass tried to keep away from me is part of the appeal of this assignment._"

"**_Even after all this time, I am still surprised at what motivates you sometimes._**"

"_Arigatou._"

"**_It wasn't a compliment._**"

"So, you're saying that in addition to babysitting, and investigating three murders that took place 500 years ago, we're supposed to censor who she sleeps with?" Yusuke asked, staring at Botan in disbelief. "You know, I think I'm beginning to agree with Hiei -- let's just let her mate with Lord Yemon and see if she kills him. It would make things a lot easier."

Hiei smirked.

"Well, I really need to get back. Lord Koenma fired half the staff over the lack of information they had on the whole affair. I'll bring you any other information they dig up." And Botan waved and left.

"I think I'm going on to bed. This whole thing is just too unbelievable for words."

"Yusuke, don't you think we should look through the files Botan brought us?" Kurama said, pointing to the stack on the pool table.

Yusuke just grinned at him. "I know how much you and Hiei love to do that kind of stuff -- you can fill me in on anything you find out in the morning. Good night."

"I think I'll turn in, too." And Kuwabara got up and followed Yusuke out of the room.

So, after glaring at their backs, Kurama and Hiei split up the files and sat down to read them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Yusuke and Kuwabara wandered outside to find the others after having a late breakfast. Kagome had been kind enough to ask the small staff Jaken had hired to prepare them something whenever they got up. Fortunately for the late-risers, the four youkai were staying in a house somewhere in the woods on the estate, and they always arrived at the crack of dawn and didn't leave until after the evening meal. She and her sons had headed out to begin training at 5:30 a.m. with Shippou, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Kurama and Hiei had followed, interested to see what their routine was.

They began with a half hour of meditation, then a 5-mile run. Kurama had been especially intrigued when he saw Kagome and the boys were wearing what appeared to be Tai Chi-style uniforms, -- hip-length tunics with mandarin collars and frog buttons across the chest, and flowing, yet still close-fitting trousers that were gathered at the waist and ankles, -- but the cut was more reminiscent of the Shaolin tradition. The boys' were in their House colors again, and Kagome's was solid white. As far as he knew, none of them had traveled to China, but then again, there was a lot they didn't know about them. He also noted approvingly that she had her hair pulled back out of her way in an attractive twisting braid that swung gracefully down her back, the end resting against the curve of her buttocks. He believed the woman took her sons' training seriously.

When they returned to the open field where they had meditated, Kagome led them through what looked like Tai Chi Ch'uan forms, which Kurama had seen before, though they were slightly altered. The subtle and intricate movements emphasized and showcased the young widow's natural sense of rhythm and grace. Hiei had snorted as Kurama had explained the principles behind the 'soft, internal martial arts,' scoffing at the ningen's need to classify and differentiate whole styles according to the use of blunt force and counter-force as opposed to letting your opponent expend his force and either avoiding or redirecting it -- it seemed obvious to him that both were necessary to survive. Leave it to ningen to foolishly focus on one, and the lesser one, at that.

Youko had studied many forms of both Japanese and Chinese martial arts in his lifetime, and while the style they were practicing looked familiar, there were notable differences. He wondered who they had studied with, and he had to confess, he was a little surprised to see the young male youkai use a soft style, too. It seemed at odds with what he knew about their heritage and their fathers, who he believed would have taken a more direct approach in their fighting styles. Then again, Kagome was the one who had primarily raised them.

After they had finished, Daitano and Sassouta headed to the dojo with Ginta, Hakkaku, and Shippou, while Kagome and Eishumaru prepared for a little target practice. Hiei followed the others to get a good look at their fighting styles, while Kurama stayed in the field. He was impressed with the strength and accuracy of Kagome's Hama no Ya, and he would have worried about that level of power being detected and drawing youkai to them if he hadn't noticed that the entire estate appeared to be enclosed in an invisible barrier. Eishumaru quickly captured his attention when he saw that he was practicing with some form of energy whip that he summoned from his claws. He was fairly accurate with it, but seemed to have to focus an awful lot of his concentration into controlling it even though he was standing still. Kurama doubted he could effectively use it in combat yet. To his surprise, that was exactly what Kagome said to him. Then she surprised him further when she told her son he needed to practice with a moving target, -- and she began to circle him.

At first, he was a bit alarmed that she would present herself as the target, then he realized she had summoned a close-fitting barrier around herself. Reassured that she wouldn't be hurt, he settled in to watch. Without a break, they spent the next two hours in the macabre dance they were performing. As Kagome ducked, dodged, and otherwise evaded strike after strike, he finally recognized her style and his eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in thought.

"**_Hiei, you should come see this._**"

A moment later, Hiei appeared beside him. After watching them for a few minutes, he turned to Kurama with a questioning look on his face.

"**_She is a snake._**"

"**Meaning …?**"

"**_She is a snake stylist in Shaolin kung fu. After seeing her celestial powers over the earth, it makes perfect sense -- there are the 5 animals of Chinese martial arts, which represent 5 elements: the tiger is fire, the crane is metal, the dragon is water, the leopard is wood, and the snake is earth. See how grounded her footing is? Yet her stances are very fluid, allowing her to maximize the whipping power which travels up her spine into any of her movements and direct it to her fingers. Do you see how she is holding her hands? They are like a snake's head. I'm sure you have noted the fact that she isn't _blocking _his attacks, she is deftly _evading_ them._**"

"**Hn. It looks like an effective method for training purposes, and she is certainly adept enough to use it if she is in a defensive position, -- it seems well-suited for a female, especially such a small one, if she can't fight. But what about it captures your interest so?**"

"**_You are correct about the intrinsic defensive nature of this style. A snake is never supposed to be the attacker. But, when they _do _strike, they only strike once, and only when they know they will have a 99.99 success rate, and that no other effort will be needed. They focus on the weakest points of the body, and apply the Black Touch, which will incapacitate their opponent by maiming them or rendering them unconscious._**" He paused and turned to Hiei to emphasize what he was telling him. "**_There is a forbidden technique that hasn't been taught for centuries, but I wonder if she knows it. It's called the Death Touch._**"

"**You are thinking about what the new files said about her third mate, Kouga, -- that one of the servants said there were no marks on his body to account for his death.**"

"**_Hai. We need to find out when she learned this method of kung fu._**"

"What the fuck is she doing?!!?" Yusuke yelled as he and Kuwabara came running into the field.

"Relax, Yusuke. She has a barrier around herself," Kurama told him calmly.

After watching them for a few minutes, Yusuke couldn't help but comment, "You know, if she wasn't dodging deadly blows, I'd be tossing money at her feet because the way she's moving is like the most erotic dance I've ever seen. It's almost hypnotizing."

As the slight scent of arousal tinged the air, Hiei rolled his eyes. "Your interest is noted, detective."

"_The toushin has a point. That style is perfectly suited to her -- not only is her opponent expending his force to no avail, but many males could become distracted while facing her, thereby providing the opening she is waiting for._"

"**_Hai. His use of the word 'hypnotizing' was particularly apt since the snake style is usually patterned after the cobra, whose swaying motion has been thought to be a method of practically putting its enemy in a trance as a way to incapacitate it."_**

"_And she does look damn good doing it. I'd like to see her move like that in our bed._"

"**At least you won't have to worry about your mother not being able to identify your corpse since her method doesn't leave any marks.**"

And they all four watched as she continued to evade Eishumaru's strikes for another half hour before the others joined them.

"How long have they been at it?" Sassouta wanted to know.

"About 2 hours and 45 minutes."

"Then kaa-san's good for about another 45 minutes before she gets too tired and he finally hits her," the youngest son said.

"Seriously?" Kuwabara asked. "She's been dodging his attacks for that long without him hitting her yet?"

"I don't think she's going to make it for another 45 minutes," Kurama said, assessing the male youkai's moves. "I believe Eishumaru has come up with a strategy. He has been calculating his reach and reading her movements intently for the past 20 minutes. I think he is driving her where he wants her."

Sure enough, in just a matter of minutes a loud crack sounded throughout the field as the whip made contact with Kagome's barrier. "Excellent!" her voice rang out. She dropped her barrier and stepped up to her son, embracing him in congratulations, and causing a slight blush to tinge his cheeks. "That was precisely the calculated type of move your father would have made."

"Only he would have done it 2 and a half hours ago," Daitano said.

"Daitano, I am certain that he was just learning when he was Eishumaru's age, too. And he had the advantage of his father's training, while Eishu has had to figure it out for himself since we never found someone adept enough with the whip to teach him," his mother rebuked him gently.

"Excuse me, but if you wouldn't mind, I would be happy to work with him while we are here," Kurama spoke up, flashing a lazy smile at her.

"Really? You are proficient with the whip?" she asked him eagerly as she approached the detectives.

"Hai." And he stepped further into the field and demonstrated his prowess with the Rose Whip, quickly and accurately hitting all of the surrounding targets seemingly effortlessly with a minimum of movement.

Kagome clapped her hands. "That's wonderful! Arigatou gozaimasu. We would be delighted to take advantage of your kind offer," she said with a slight bow.

The avatar smoothly returned to her side and reached out and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "It would be my pleasure to serve you in any way I can," he purred.

"Oh!" Kagome couldn't disguise her startled response to his actions and words, and a light blush stained her cheeks attractively, causing a wide grin to slowly spread across Kurama's face, and a scowl to gather on Daitano and Shippou's.

Seeing his chance to make a good impression on her, Yusuke also volunteered his services. "Hey, yeah! And Kuwabara and I could help them with their hand-to-hand skills -- we're the best street fighters around," he said proudly.

Kagome turned to him with her eyes sparkling in a way that almost took his breath away. "Would you really be willing to do that? We would be most grateful."

He waved her thanks aside with a cocky grin. "Sure, why not? We need to keep in practice anyway."

Then Kuwabara chimed in with "And Hiei could help them with their swordswork -- I can spar with them a little, but I don't have any real technique like he does." The apparition glared at him.

Seeing his look, Kagome said, "That would be nice, as well, but perhaps Hiei-san will be occupied with other matters. I'm sure you all have other things you will want and need to attend to -- please do not feel obliged to exert yourselves on our behalf. I'm sure we will be able to find someone to take on the task."

Still glaring at Kuwabara, the fire demon curtly replied, "I will work with them if they are willing to learn kenjutsu, instead of the simple battojutsu they must have learned from Ikiji -- while it may have sufficed in the Sengoku Jidai, it will not be enough if they have to fight to reclaim their lands."

"And who was _your_ sensei?" Shippou asked.

"Shigure."

"The surgeon who stood with Lord Mukuro? He's dead, isn't he?" the kitsune continued to pry.

"Hai."

"Actually, Hiei killed him. Then he was revived, and later Kurama had to kill him," Yusuke told them.

Kagome blinked at that, but made no comment. "Well, … if you are sure you don't mind, arigatou gozaimasu." She bowed slightly to each of them again. "I think we will go in now to clean up before lunch. Afterwards, we will go into Tokyo." She smiled. "It's time my sons met their obaa-san."

"Do you think she will make some of those cookies Shippou says you used to bring back for him?" Sassouta asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the house.

Kurama managed to separate Ginta and Hakkaku from the others as they walked, to try to find out more about Kouga, since they had received a little more information about his death. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara trailed along behind them, listening intently. "I take it Sassouta looks like his father, since I know Eishumaru greatly resembles his."

"Oh, hai," Ginta said with a smile. "And Daitano is the spitting image of Inuyasha, too."

"You knew all three Taiyoukai?" Yusuke asked in surprise.

"Of course. After all, we were all involved in the Great Quest. We didn't spend much time around Lord Sesshoumaru, but Kouga and Inuyasha used to fight over Kagome all the time," Hakakku laughed.

"Hai. They had it out for each other ever since Kouga kidnapped her," Ginta agreed. "She really captured Kouga's attention right from the start, when she slapped him, -- I thought he was gonna throw her right off the cliff for sure. Instead, he decided to make her his woman."

"The only problem was, Inuyasha wasn't about to let him have her, even though he refused to claim her himself. Of course, we all knew she was in love with him." Hakakku and Ginta both nodded to each other.

"You're saying Kouga was the first one to claim her, but he was her _third_ mate?" Yusuke was completely confused.

"Hai. Oh, but don't get the idea that she was leading Kouga on or anything. She was always very nice and kind, but she told him time after time that she didn't feel that way about him. But he never gave up, and in the end he was finally able to take her as his mate. He would have taken her after Inuyasha died, but Lord Sesshoumaru said it was his duty as the head of the family to take in his brother's widow," Hakakku explained.

"Excuse me, are you saying that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were brothers? I thought Inuyasha was a hanyou?" Kurama asked, trying to put all the pieces together.

"He was. But he and Lord Sesshoumaru shared a father -- the Great Dog General -- only Inuyasha's mother was a ningen hime. It wasn't until near the end of the quest that they resolved their differences and stopped trying to kill each other." Ginta shivered. "That Lord Sesshoumaru was as scary as Naraku -- maybe scarier."

"_These two are a font of information. Ask them more questions._"

But Shippou called for them to hurry up, and the two wolves smiled and took off.

"Did you guys catch all that? Two of her mates were brothers. Why isn't _that_ in the files?" Yusuke fumed.

"And that Kouga _kidnapped_ her? And they thought he would throw her off a cliff -- I can't believe she ended up mated to him," Kuwabara said, shaking his head.

"What has you thinking so hard, fox?" Hiei asked.

"The fact that while everyone says she loved her first mate, it seems apparent she did _not_ feel that way about the other two. She had turned Kouga down repeatedly, and Sesshoumaru took her in out of a sense of duty. Perhaps she killed them just to be free of them."

"_Hmph. He may have said he took her in because it was his duty, but I'm telling you, Sesshoumaru sure acted like he cared for her._"

"**_She _was _carrying his heir. Maybe he was just being protective of her because of that._**"

"_No, you didn't see the way he looked at her._"

"**It doesn't matter how _he_ felt about _her_ -- what matters is that _she_ killed _him_.**"

"**_I agree._**"

"Are we all going to the shrine with them?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hell, yes! Didn't you hear Sassouta ask about cookies?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they reached the bottom of the steps to the shrine, Kagome stopped, and just stood there for several minutes. Her sons looked down at her in concern. "If you would rather come back another time, it's okay, kaa-san," Sassouta told her quietly.

"No," she said softly, "gomen, … I'm just nervous. It's been so long …"

"Not to them. From what you have said, they are probably just starting to get worried about you now. It would be better to relieve their fears now, wouldn't it?" Eishumaru pointed out gently.

She smiled and reached up and he leaned down slightly so she could touch his cheek. "You're right. Come on, let's go."

The detectives watched as they began to climb the stairs. The three boys were dressed casually in blue jeans. Daitano had on a white t-shirt that said "I AM the Top Dog Around Here," while Eishumaru was wearing a plain, black muscle shirt, and Sassouta's light blue t-shirt read, "Keep Staring! I May Do a Trick." Around their necks, each wore the pink jewel shard their retainers had placed there, only now they were strung onto leather strips and were surrounded by black beads and bits of bone. Shippou was wearing a pair of tan slacks with a white polo shirt. He was walking on one side of Kagome while Sassouta was on the other, with the other two brothers directly behind them.

Kagome looked extremely small and fragile surrounded by so many tall males. She had agonized over what to wear. She had started to put on one of her more formal kimonos, then decided she should go with modern clothing. At first, she had donned a solid black suit, complete with black stockings and a single strand of pearls, -- looking for all the world like a new widow attending her husband's funeral. Shippou had convinced her that seeing her dressed like that would startle her mother. So Kagome had changed into a solid white suit. Like the others, this one was simply tailored and flattered her figure, -- the only real differences being the skirt hit right _above_ the knee, and the lacey white blouse she wore under the jacket had a vee-neck that showed the barest hint of cleavage. She was also wearing the pink jewel shard Shippou had placed around her neck, but it dangled elegantly from a fine gold chain.

Yusuke grumbled a bit about the stairs, but he was thankful there weren't as many as at Genkai's. When they reached the top, they all looked around a bit. "So, this is the Goshinboku Shrine," Kurama said as he moved up closer to Kagome.

"Actually, it's really the Higure Shrine, hence my family's name: Higurashi. My family have been the caretakers here for generations. It's just that most people come here to see the Goshinboku, so that's how it is more popularly known." She walked over to the huge tree that had what appeared to be hundreds of omikuji tied to its lower branches, and placed a hand on the bark and closed her eyes. Kurama could swear he heard the tree sigh with pleasure.

Daitano stepped up beside her and placed his hand higher up, his fingers barely touching an old wound in the great tree. "You can still see where otou-san was sealed, even after all these years," he remarked quietly. He looked around at the shrine grounds. "It is amazing that this is the same place you used to bring me. The forest is practically gone. You had told us of the many differences between your time and ours, so we have not been completely lost amongst the many gadgets that fill the house we are living in. And Shippou has been good enough to show us what we need to know so far, and obviously much of the progress is convenient, but I have to confess that I will miss the lifestyle of our time. Yet as difficult as it may be for us to adjust to being here, you grew up here -- with all these things, and so little contact with the natural world, -- I never realized it before, okaa-san, but it must have been even more difficult for you, especially as a ningen, to adjust to living in our time."

She tilted her head to the side consideringly and smiled at him. "Hai, it was difficult. I didn't know how very spoiled I was. And for the two years of the quest, I must confess I relied heavily on my visits back here, where I indulged myself with hot running water, convenience foods and snacks, and other things. But when the well sealed and I could no longer pass through, I realized the only things I truly missed from here were my family." Then her eyes brightened and her smile grew, captivating the males who were watching her and listening to her conversation with her son. "Fortunately, I was blessed with family in that time, too. Now, shall we go in?" He nodded at her and she took his arm.

"We will wait out here so you can have some private time with your family," Kurama told her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. But I will send one of the boys to get you in a little while so I can introduce you, all right?"

And she and her sons and Shippou went into the house.

"I don't care what you guys say. She didn't kill anyone." Kuwabara glared at them and pointed at the house. "That lady is just too kind and gentle to do something like that."

"You are letting yourself be fooled by her frail appearance and soft words. Wake up, you baka. She is not some weak, ningen onna in need of your defense and protection."

"Yeah, well, you all haven't found any proof that she did anything yet."

"Of course, we have just begun to uncover some of the facts, but you have to confess, it doesn't sound good for her, -- her powers and abilities, and the circumstances of her matings are very suspicious," Kurama prodded him. He saw Hiei heading to the side of the house. "_Where are you going?_"

"**To hear what she tells her family.**" And masking his scent and aura, he jumped into a tree near an open window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome had opened the door and walked in, removing her shoes and setting them just inside, she called out hesitantly, "Kaa-chan?"

Her mother looked around the corner from the kitchen. "Kagome! I'm so glad you're back!" And she came up and hugged her. "You were gone a long time this time."

"Longer than you know," she replied softly, reveling her mother's embrace.

Looking behind her daughter, she saw several young men waiting patiently just inside the door, but she only recognized one of them. "Come on in, Inuyasha," she beckoned with a wave of her hand. As he stepped towards her, she wondered briefly why he was in regular clothing until she noticed he didn't have his fuzzy little dog ears.

"Kaa-chan, this is Daitano," Kagome said reaching out and touching his arm. "He's Inuyasha's son, … and mine."

Her mother looked back and forth between them for a minute, then stared at Kagome. There was something … _different_ about her. It took her a moment to understand what she was saying, then a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. "You got stuck on the other side of the well, didn't you?" she whispered. At her daughter's nod, she hugged her again, this time holding her tighter. After another minute had passed, she reached out and hugged Daitano. "I have a grandson."

Now standing behind her, Kagome chuckled a bit. "Actually, … you have three."

Looking back over her shoulder at her, her mother's eyes grew wide, then she turned back to the other young men standing behind Daitano. She backed up and Kagome led her into the living room so they could all stand there together. Indicating the tallest boy, who also resembled Inuyasha a bit, but had short silver hair and slightly finer features, Kagome introduced him, "This is Eishumaru," and then she pointed to the dark-haired boy, "and Sassouta." After her mother had hugged each of them in turn, Kagome pulled the last boy forward, only he was more of a man than a boy. He was taller than Daitano and Sassouta, and he had long, red hair, which was tied back at the nape of his neck. He was slim, but obviously solidly-muscled, and his green eyes sparkled, enhancing his good looks.

Putting two and two together, Mrs. Higurashi said, "And you must be Shippou. Kagome spoke of you often."

As she hugged him, too, he chuckled. "Finally I can thank you for all of the wonderful treats you used to send to me."

"It was my pleasure," she said, wiping her eyes. "Gomen nasai, I am just a little overwhelmed."

Kagome sat down and patted the couch beside her. "I have so much to tell you. Are Jii-chan and Souta here? It will be easier if I only have to explain things once."

"Hai, of course. They are out cleaning up the haiden. I'll get them."

"I'll start some tea," Kagome said, as she stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Oh! And there are 4, um, men outside. They're … friends of ours." Daitano snorted at that.

"Then make plenty of tea, dear. And there are cookies on the counter." Then Mrs. Higurashi went outside. Spotting 3 of the detectives near the Goshinboku, she walked over and introduced herself and invited them in for tea, which they politely accepted. She sent them on into the house while she went to prepare her father-in-law and Souta for the surprises that awaited them inside.

As Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara got to the door, they were a little surprised when Hiei joined them. "Hn. She already told her mother she had four _friends_ waiting outside. It would be suspicious if only the three of you went in."

When they entered, Kagome took them into the kitchen and poured them some tea and set out some cookies. "Would you mind sitting in here for a bit while I fill them in on what has happened?"

"Not at all," Kurama assured her. But Kagome knew they would be listening to every word she said. And while no one had said anything, she knew they were suspicious of her. Frankly, she was surprised Lord Koenma hadn't sat her down and subjected her to the third degree back in Kakuremichi. She had half-expected him to lock her up in the Reikai. And she just assumed their "bodyguards" would be on the lookout for any indication of guilt on her part. Three Taiyoukai don't just die under mysterious circumstances without _someone_ having to pay, and she knew she had enemies who would have run to the Reikai demanding her blood as soon as it had been set up as the realm with authority and jurisdiction over crimes in the Makai. And honestly, she yearned for the truth to be discovered, -- she knew she needed to put that part of her life behind her, but she was afraid of what the consequences of an investigation might be. Hell, 500 years had passed, -- who was to say what could be discovered after all this time? She had to make sure her sons were settled first. Then, maybe, she could lay her personal ghosts to rest. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and joined her family in the living room.

After many more hugs were exchanged and a few tears shed, she turned to her mother, who was sitting beside her. She knew what she was wondering. "We did defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama. It was a fierce battle, and there were many injuries, but we were successful."

"And did you wish on the jewel?" her grandfather wanted to know.

"Hai. We wished for the souls inside it to be at peace. The Shikon no Tama is no more. All that is left are these four shards," she lifted up her necklace and indicated the ones around her sons' necks. "Since it had served as a receptacle for the souls of Midoriko and the youkai she fought, when we had to go into hiding, I split the jewel to store some of our ki in to help revive us when the time came. But, I am getting ahead of myself," she said at their confused looks.

"During the quest and the battle, Inuyasha and Kouga steadily grew stronger and more powerful. When it was all over, they each had a purple kaikyuushou stripe adorning their cheeks. Sesshoumaru confirmed that this was the outward symbol that they had reached a level which made them Taiyoukai. This was also communicated to me when my soul ascended." She held up her hands to stave off their questions. "I … died from my injuries. But for some reason, my soul ascended and I was returned as a celestial representative on the earth. I was told that there was talk among the kami of splitting the world into three realms -- the Ningenkai, the Makai, and the Reikai. As a ningen, a miko, a celestial being, and the future mate and mother of youkai, I was told I would serve as a bridge between the three realms. Inuyasha was given dominion over the Eastern lands, and Kouga's rule was extended to cover the entire Northern lands, instead of merely his pack."

Her grandfather interrupted, "They are full youkai, then?" He pointed to his great-grandsons. "Because you are not ningen anymore? Inuyasha's youkai blood must be very strong, indeed."

"Hey, yeah! Where _is_ Inuyasha?" Souta asked, looking around.

Kagome's mother reached over and squeezed her hand. She had already deduced that Inuyasha must be dead.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome smiled, even though her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Hai. His youkai blood was very strong, and I don't know if it was my miko powers or my celestial powers, but I think they somehow acted as a filter to allow our son to be born a full youkai." She paused here and kept her eyes glued to her mother's. "Unfortunately, Inuyasha died before Daitano was born."

"I'm _so_ sorry, dear," her mother comforted her. "I know how much you loved him, and how much he loved you. We will miss him."

They all sat there silently for a little while before her jii-chan spoke up again. "If Inuyasha died before Daitano was born, then who fathered your other sons?" he demanded. Her mother had been wondering that, too, but had wanted to let Kagome tell them in her own time.

"I was very blessed to be able to find love again, not just once, but twice more. Eishumaru's father is Sesshoumaru."

"What?!!?" Souta yelled. "You married Inuyasha's brother -- the one that tried to kill you?!!?" he asked incredulously. _That_ grabbed the attention of the eavesdroppers in the kitchen.

"Um, hai. That was before he and Inuyasha resolved their differences. He had been helping us for some time before the final battle. I'm sure I told you that."

Souta looked around a little sheepishly, especially at Eishumaru. "Well, … yeah. Gomen. I just never expected you to end up _married_ to him."

Kagome laughed. "Neither did I. He took me as his mate when Inuyasha died, and much to everyone's surprise, including ours, we fell in love. I wish you could have met him. He was … truly wonderful." A small smile appeared as her eyes took on a faraway look. She mentally shook herself, then continued. "Then, … he was killed. I barely had time to think before Kouga came for me. I know you would have liked him -- he reminded me of the stories you used to tell me about otou-san. He was dashing and charming, and very easy to love," she grinned.

Her mother squeezed her hand again and asked gently, "And he is dead, too?" The smile vanished, and she saw that her daughter was blinking rapidly, and struggling not to cry. She stood up and took her hand, "Please excuse us." And she led Kagome back outside, where she placed an arm around her shoulders as they walked over to the Goshinboku. Then she put both of her arms around her daughter and said, "My poor sweetheart. To lose three mates." And she just stood there and held her while she cried. After a few minutes, she told her, "You know, you are far stronger than I ever was. After your father died, I wasn't brave enough to risk that kind of pain again, so I never let myself love anyone else. But you were able to open your heart again and now you have three fine, strong sons."

"I know, and I don't regret loving any of them. But, I understand how you felt about otou-san. I have lived 112 years since Kouga died, and I may live for thousands more, but I will never take another mate. I … can't. I couldn't bear to lose someone like that again, and …" her voice lowered to a whisper, "I won't be responsible for another death."

"Honey, it's not your fault your mates died. You were living in dangerous times, fighting dangerous enemies. I know all three of them were strong and powerful warriors, but no one is completely invulnerable."

Kagome turned away from her. She ran her fingers lightly along the bark of the Goshinboku. Her voice still barely a whisper, she said, "True. And their greatest weakness was … me." She took a deep breath, and turned back around, giving her mother a shaky smile. "We should go back in. There is so much more to tell, but for today, I think I would like to just enjoy visiting with you and jii-chan and Souta."

"Visiting? You are staying somewhere else?"

"Hai. On an estate outside of town. The boys have to train hard so they can reclaim their lands, which are now in the Makai. And, it isn't … safe for them there until they do. It may not be completely safe for them here, either, -- that is why the other four are with us. The Reikai has sent them as protection."

"I wondered where and how you had met them. Are they youkai?"

"Three of them are, though one of them is an avatar, and another one is Raizen's heir, so he basically grew up as a ningen. Oh! Do you think jii-chan could find that scroll with Raizen's story on it? I told Yusuke I'd ask if he could borrow it."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And the fourth one from the Reikai is a human?"

"Hai. But he has a high spiritual awareness and some spiritual powers. They work together to protect the Ningenkai from rogue youkai who manage to get through the barriers."

"That explains why you and Inuyasha never sensed many youkai in our time, doesn't it?" She paused a moment. "You know, this is an awful lot to take in. Just a little over two months ago, my 17-year-old daughter jumped down a well. Now, she is back, and she has lived through hundreds of years, mated and lost three husbands, and introduced me to my three grandsons, who appear to be Souta's age or older. Yet, she doesn't look much older than when she left." She sighed. "And I didn't get to spoil any of my grandchildren when they were babies."

This time, Kagome put her arm around her mother. "I know. It seems unbelievable, doesn't it? But, if it makes you feel any better, your daughter is only 134 years old," she giggled. "We went into hiding for the last 400 years, when the barriers were about to be formed. Midoriko allowed me to cast a spell to turn us to stone in a safe place. Shippou and some other friends just revived us about 5 days ago. I have to confess, I had hoped the situation in the Makai would be favorable for my sons after 400 years, but I really chose this time so I could see you again. I didn't want you to worry about what had happened to me." She smiled brightly then. "I had a really good life during the two months I was gone."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled back at her. "I'm glad."

When Hiei rejoined the other detectives in the kitchen by coming back in through the window, he was frowning fiercely. "Did you find out anything?" Yusuke asked quietly.

"Hn. Did you expect her to confess to her mother that she killed her mates, detective?"

"Well, no. But it would have been nice."

"I could not hear all that was said because I tried to stay far enough away that she wouldn't sense me, but after her mother sympathized with her, she claimed she would never take another mate. Her mother seemed to think she felt guilty over their deaths and assured her it wasn't her fault. But then, I think she knew I was there and she changed the subject and came back inside."

"Well, if even her mother can tell she feels guilty, that's good enough for me. Can we take her in to Koenma now?" Yusuke asked hopefully.

"Yusuke, that's hardly a confession. It is definitely not the proof we need," Kurama told him.

"Yeah. Just because she feels bad doesn't mean she did it. And she definitely sounded like she _did_ love all three of them after all. Hell! Maybe they were killed while they were protecting her or something," Kuwabara insisted.

Kurama turned to him and gave him an appraising look. "That is an interesting theory, Kuwabara."

"None of the servants in the Northern lands that Koenma had interviewed said anything about them being under attack," Hiei pointed out. "If that were the case, his death would not be considered suspicious."

Just then, a knock at the door drew everyone's attention. When Souta answered it, Yusuke let out a groan upon hearing the visitor's voice.

"Hello, Souta. Is your sister feeling well enough for visitors today?"

"Uh, I don't know, …" the boy began, but Hojo spotted Kagome sitting on the couch and smiled as he stepped into the house.

"Higurashi-san! It's so good to see you up and about," he enthused.

Kagome was startled by his unexpected visit. "Hojo-kun! How … nice to see you," she said as she stood up.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling better and to drop off this basket of fruit," he said, handing it to her. "The vitamins they contain are a natural remedy for many aches and illnesses."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hojo-kun. It's very thoughtful of you to come by to bring these to me," she said graciously.

Hojo stared at her for a minute. "You are certainly looking well, Higurashi-san." She smiled and bowed slightly in acknowledgement. Then he got a look at all the guys in the room. "You have company."

"Hai, these are my …"

"Cousins," her mother broke in. And she introduced each of them to Hojo, who bowed politely, even though Daitano and Shippou frowned at him, while Eishumaru and Sassouta looked mildly amused.

"It's very nice to meet you. I don't want to intrude on your family gathering. Would you mind if I spoke with Higurashi-san outside for just a minute?" he asked. At their nods of agreement, and not seeing Kagome's slightly uncomfortable look, he took her hand to lead her out. But when he turned, he saw Yusuke leaning against the wall just outside of the kitchen. "Urameshi. What are you doing here?" he asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

Yusuke just grinned at him lazily. "The old man hired us to move some heavy boxes." He gestured to the others still sitting at the kitchen table. Hojo recognized Kuwabara, but the other two were strangers. "So, this is your girlfriend, huh?" Yusuke was enjoying watching the prissy, know-it-all squirm, -- he never _had_ liked him.

"Um, well, …" Hojo self-consciously scratched the back of his neck. While he had always kind of _assumed_ they had a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, he realized nothing had ever actually been said between them. (_Trust Keiko's thug of a boyfriend to put me on the spot like this._)

Kagome felt sorry for Hojo. She had never seen him look so uncomfortable before. "We should go on out -- I don't want to keep my family waiting too long, all right?" And the boy nodded, grateful that she had spoken up and broken the awkward moment.

"I'll tell your cousin you said hi," Yusuke called out after them.

"Yusuke, you shouldn't have taunted him like that," Kurama scolded.

"Yeah, well, the self-righteous prick had it coming. He thinks he knows everything about everything, and I told you how he's always going on and on about his girlfriend, and she said she's not. I couldn't resist calling him on it."

As Kagome and Hojo walked outside away from the house, he kept stealing surreptitious glances at her. There was something _different_ about her. It had been a long time since he'd seen her last -- over two months, in fact. He had always thought she was really pretty, but as he looked at her now in the waning light, he thought she was stunningly beautiful. Her long, ebony hair was shiny, and it looked so silky he wanted to reach out and touch it. Her skin almost seemed to be glowing, and he wondered what it would feel like under his fingers, -- not that there was a lot of it showing. She was dressed very modestly. She seemed to carry herself differently, too. She moved with an unconscious grace that just highlighted her appeal. He would almost swear she was older than the 17 years he knew her to be. (_Wait. I didn't miss her birthday, did I?_) Shaking his head slightly at the thought, he smiled at the evidence of her newly-discovered maturity. She would make an excellent wife, perhaps even sooner than he'd thought. But, first things first.

"I was hoping, if you were feeling well enough, that you might be able to accompany me to a party next weekend. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi will be going, too."

"Oh, Hojo-kun, gomen nasai. I don't think I can do that." She floundered around for a good reason before saying, "I will be going to stay with my cousins at their home for a while. They live outside of town, and the air is supposed to be good there for strengthening the respiratory system."

He looked very disappointed, but shrugged good-naturedly. "Well, your health is more important. But if you _should_ be back in town next Saturday, please call me. I will be happy to escort you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu. But, perhaps you should make arrangements to go with Ayumi and the others," she said gently, touching his arm.

He smiled at her. "Maybe I will offer them a ride. That way if you're back, we can all go together."

"That's a good idea," she nodded approvingly. She knew her friend Ayumi liked Hojo, and they had a lot in common. She couldn't resist trying to nudge him in that direction.

A cool breeze blew some strands of her hair across her face, and Hojo reached out and tucked them behind her ear. "I'm glad you are feeling better, Higur … Kagome-chan," he said softly. His change of address startled her, and she looked up at him in surprise. But before she could say anything, he had leaned down and covered her lips with his, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close.

Too stunned to move for a minute, Kagome finally brought her hands up to push lightly on his chest. He let out a low moan and lifted his head slightly to look at her, -- too wrapped up in his own bliss to recognize the shock in her eyes. "You taste like … fresh strawberries."

"Your … _cousins_ are waiting for you," a scornful voice came from behind her.

She spun around to see Hiei leaning against a tree with a bored look on his face. The color drained from her face and Hojo's cheeks took on a pink hue. "I should go. Please call me when you can," he said as he let go of her and nodded politely in Hiei's direction. "I will stop back by from time to time, just in case you are visiting here. I hope to see you again soon." And he walked off, feeling rather pleased with himself, leaving a horrified Kagome facing a rather contemptuous fire demon.

"I see you are wasting no time renewing old _acquaintances_." And he turned and walked off back towards the house.

This time, he found the other detectives sitting in the living room, while Mrs. Higurashi was giving the others a tour of the upstairs, which included a look through some photo albums. They had found one in Kagome's room that was full of pictures of her friends from the quest. Naturally, there were lots of Inuyasha and Shippou, but there were also a few of Kouga and even a couple of Sesshoumaru. Shippou was able to regale them with stories about when the photos had been taken. Daitano told his obaa-san that they had some paintings at the house that she would probably like to see. Each of their fathers had commissioned one of themselves with Kagome when they took her as their mate. He told her Sesshoumaru had even had two done while she was pregnant with Eishumaru, and one of them was of her and him as an infant. Her eyes lit up at the thought of seeing them, and she promised to come visit them in a few days.

When Kagome came into the house, Hiei just stared at her rudely, and she bit her bottom lip, while Kurama told her that her family was upstairs. After she had gone up to join them, he turned to Hiei. "What was that about?"

"Hn. So much for her vow of chastity. Our widow was in a rather passionate embrace with that ridiculous ningen when I found them outside."

"What?!!?" Yusuke yelled. "Damn. I thought the idiot was making more of their relationship than it was."

"_Technically, she didn't say she would remain celibate, -- just that she wouldn't take another **mate**. You didn't really expect a woman like that to keep to herself forever, did you?_" Youko arched a brow and shook his head, making little 'tsk, tsk' sounds.

"**I expected her to be a little more discreet, considering her situation. She knows we are suspicious of her. I think she is toying with us.**"

"Really? She was really kissing him?" Kuwabara seemed stunned. "Are you sure? Because she told her sons he wasn't her lover or boyfriend or anything, and I can't imagine her lying to them."

"I believe his exact words were that she tastes like fresh strawberries," Hiei said with a sneer.

"_Strawberries, huh?_" Youko licked his lips. "_I wouldn't mind verifying that for myself._"

"**Hn. If you are wanting to crawl into her bed, you may have to stand in line since it seems she already has lovers waiting for her.**"

On the way back to the estate that night, Kagome noticed Kurama looking at her slyly every now and then, though he was as polite and charming as ever. Yusuke couldn't quite hide the disgust that crept over his face when he thought she wasn't looking. And Hiei made no secret of his contempt for her. All of their reactions hurt because it just wasn't in her nature to ignore how others felt about her, even though she knew their feelings were unwarranted. But what hurt most of all was seeing the disappointment on Kuwabara's face, -- as if she had somehow let him down. Although none of them had been overly friendly, and she knew of their suspicions, it was particularly painful knowing their current reactions were due to them thinking she had lied to her sons about her relationship with Hojo. And she _knew_ that was what they were thinking. But to try to explain would only make things worse, so she kept silent, refusing to let them know she was affected by their opinions of her. She had learned to hide her feelings from the best: Sesshoumaru had often told her that her every emotion was written on her face, and he had worried that enemies would use them against her to hurt her where she was most vulnerable -- her tender heart. So he had patiently taught her how to school her features and control her breathing and pulse so no one would know when they had hit a sore spot. She just wasn't always as successful at it as he was.

She deliberately pulled her thoughts away from the events of the evening and from the unsettling people surrounding her and focused on her sons. She didn't know how much time they had until their presence became known, so they had to make the most of it. Tomorrow they would begin training with their bodyguards, and she would send Myouga to try to find her own sensei. She had every intention of fighting alongside her sons if necessary. With that thought in mind, she bid everyone goodnight as soon as they reached the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the next week, the Spirit Detectives found out just how serious the boys were about their training. They were up every morning and out in the field by 5:30 a.m., rain or shine. They would meditate, and run, then follow their mother's lead in Tai Chi Ch'uan forms. Then they would spend the next 4 hours sparring. After a break for lunch, they would return to the field for more forms, followed by lessons in swordsmanship. When Kurama would take Eishumaru for some target practice and special lessons with the whip, Daitano would spend extra time with Hiei working on some more advanced kenjutsu, and Sassouta spent extra time working on his fighting style with Yusuke and Kuwabara. They usually continued until time for supper. While the detectives worked with the boys, Kagome would often workout with Shippou or Ginta and Hakkaku, or spend time in her office. In the evenings, she spent time with them and Jaken, finding out which of their former allies were still around in the Makai and which were most likely to support them. But she wouldn't contact them yet. She didn't dare. Hiei and Kurama were actually rather impressed when they had searched her office and found the map she had drawn of the Makai, carefully and accurately indicating where their sources of support and opposition likely were, along with the unknowns.

Kagome's family came to visit one day, and Souta and her grandfather were mightily impressed with their obvious strength and powers when they watched them train. They had never really had the chance to see what Inuyasha was capable of. But seeing them spar, and witnessing Kagome shoot some Hama no Ya at targets just brought home to her mother the incredible dangers she had faced, and the fact that she and her grandsons would probably always face such dangers. Sensing her mother's growing unease, Kagome released a small wave of her celestial energies to soothe her and restore her feelings of confidence. Then she took her into the house for some tea.

When the others came in, Eishumaru and Sassouta took Souta into the game room to play some video games, and Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to join them. Daitano and Shippou joined the women in the dining area, while Kurama politely listened to some of jii-chan's tales, after he had handed the scroll with Raizen's story on it to Yusuke. Hiei just made himself scarce. And Ginta, Hakkaku, and Jaken gathered in Jaken's office to talk over some business dealings they were involved in that had brought in a lot of revenue for their respective Houses. Based on Kagome's knowledge of the future and her advice, they had been able to secret away enough money from each House and had invested it wisely through the years through contacts in the Ningenkai so that when the young heirs reclaimed their lands, they would be able to rule from a position of financial stability and prosperity.

When her family left to go home, Kagome joined Jaken and the wolves in Jaken's office, where they talked until late in the night. After donning yet another long, white sleeping yukata and securely fastening the sash on the robe, she quietly left the house. Long after everyone else had gone to bed, a silent shadow followed her on what had become her nightly walk through the garden, watching her as she relived the past, sometimes taking comfort in her memories and sometimes returning to the house laden down with sorrow and regret. She knew he was there, but she didn't ask him to join her like she had the first time, preferring to ignore the unsettling effect he had on her with his icy glares and barely-disguised hostility. She was troubled enough without adding a disturbing, elemental hybrid who was out for her neck into the mix. She sighed, and headed back to the house. Soon, it would be time to get up for the day's training.

As the days went by with no further word from Koenma and no real suspicious activity from their suspect, Kuwabara and Yusuke began to come back around to a point where they weren't so sure about her guilt. She continued to be kind and gracious to them, even when they had been rude, and she slowly began to win them over. Kuwabara even told the others that after he thought about it, he didn't think it meant anything even if she _had_ kissed Hojo after telling her sons they were just friends. After all, she had been gone for _500 years_ -- so any relationship they had had just didn't have any bearing on what had happened to her mates, and she might just have been embarrassed to admit to her sons that she had had that kind of a relationship with someone besides their fathers. He could understand that. Besides, it wasn't like she was _seeing_ the guy or anything -- she could have just kissed him as a way of saying goodbye. Hiei just rolled his eyes and called him a baka.

As a few more days passed, Kuwabara drifted into an easy friendship with Kagome and all of their charges, convinced of her sincerity and unable to resist championing such a nice lady. Yusuke began to feel at ease enough with her to actually flirt a little, and often succeeded in making her giggle with his slightly perverted compliments, accompanied by winks and exaggerated brow waggling. She told him he reminded her of her friend Miroku, which often led to more stories of their adventures during their quest.

Kurama's feelings about the whole situation began to change and he began to pursue her more intently. He knew that Koenma had promised to let Lord Yemon see her soon, and he agreed that she couldn't be allowed to accept his offer. Unlike Kuwabara and Yusuke, he had not chalked Kagome's "lie" up to embarrassment of letting her sons know she had had another lover. He knew very well that even Sassouta, who appeared to be 13, and _was_ still a youngster at 113 by youkai standards, would not be embarrassed or think less of his mother for having a lover. Youkai were simply more open and understanding about their sexuality and natural urges -- whether they were kitsune or not. They knew their mother was a young and desirable woman, and they wouldn't expect her to live a celibate life whether she ever mated again or not.

And Hiei's comment that she might be toying with them really got under his skin, pricking at his pride. He had picked up on the way she had carefully hidden her feelings from them, -- how could he not, when Youko was so damn good at it when he wanted to be? It just further convinced him that she had reason to hide them. Her sons might be brave and strong and honorable, but if they were ever going to be good leaders, they couldn't stay under the influence of a greedy, manipulative, female. There was no way he was going to let her get away with murdering her mates, nor would he allow her the opportunity to do it again. Using beauty and sex to undermine the very males sworn to cherish and protect her was a despicable act of treachery. At first, Youko had gloated over the way the Great Sesshoumaru had been toppled by a slip of a female, but the more he thought about it, and the more he got to know Eishumaru through the time they spent training together, the more indignant he became that she had cheated him out of the chance to know his father. To think that such a powerful and wise tactician had been bested by his mate! She was clever, and beautiful, and deadly. And he would win this little cat-and-mouse game they were playing.

The avatar even agreed to let Youko take the lead in their seduction efforts, and the kitsune had lost no time, stalking her with the intensity of a predator after his favorite prey. He left behind the charming ways and pretty compliments and was concentrating on the outright seduction of her body with subtle and not-so-subtle touches and caresses. He grinned as he thought about the way she had shrugged off his first moves, thinking they were accidental and unintentional. But he knew she was beginning to realize now what he was doing. If she reached for something on a shelf, he was always right there behind her, pressed up against her as he also reached out to help her. If she bent down to pick something up, he would bend over her, forcing her to brush against him when she rose. Whenever they sat down to relax, he managed to find his way to one side of her or he would lean over the back of her chair, resting his forearms on it and letting his warm breath caress her ear, cheek, and neck as he spoke. So far, her responses had consisted of startled glances and suspicious looks, but she hadn't pulled away from him or called him on his behavior. And she wouldn't, either, because he knew she didn't want to put her sons in the position of defending her honor. So, it was just a matter of time before she gave in.

As for Hiei, nothing much had changed since their visit to her family's shrine, other than the fact that he was more irritated than he could remember being in his entire life. All because of that damn onna. Like Kurama, he was firmly convinced of her guilt. Unlike Kurama, he really couldn't care less that she had killed her mates or that she might kill another one. It was their own damn fault if they were so foolish to fall for the wiles of a female so much that they let their guard down around her. Oh, he wanted to prove she was guilty, because that was the task he had been given, but he thought Koenma's idea to keep her away from Lord Yemon, and possibly other high-ranking males by having Kurama and/or Yusuke seduce _her_ was ridiculous. They should just lock her up in the Reikai and force a confession out of her. Why go to such lengths and use such sneaky tactics when a straight-out confrontation would be so much easier? And they might say they can't dictate who she takes to her bed, but they could. Koenma was just too much of a weakling to use the force necessary to get the job done. And listening to the toushin's comments about her figure, and her breasts, and her ass, and watching the fox graze his fingers up and down her arms, and rub his body against hers, and breathe on her neck was getting really sickening. It was ridiculous. And annoying. And so damn _irritating_ that he wanted to just take them both out to that big field and run them through with his katana.

(_Damn it!_) He hadn't had a decent night's sleep since he had seen her in that damn ningen's arms and heard the man moan about her tasting like strawberries. Ever since then, he had been tortured with thoughts and images of her spread out in his bed, and wrapped around his body, and moaning his name while he pounded her into the sheets and finally got rid of the damn tent that had taken up permanent residence in his pants, so he wouldn't have to keep wearing his cloak every minute he wasn't training with the others. He had even started making frequent visits to that frigid lake to relieve his problem. (_Blasted onna!_) He didn't like her, and he sure as hell didn't trust her, but what he hated most of all was that he couldn't deny, -- at least not to himself, -- that he was seriously attracted to the lying, murdering, dangerous female. And he _really_ didn't like that.

So, to say that he was a bit irritable was a serious understatement. And he was taking it out on everyone with cutting remarks and deadly glares, which is why his teammates didn't really notice that anything unusual was going on with him. But Daitano was starting to get irritated with his continued rudeness to his mother, and if he didn't tone it down, he was going to find himself on the wrong side of an irate inuyoukai.

Usually, Daitano was the most composed and controlled of the three brothers, having modeled himself after the first father he had known, Sesshoumaru. But when he lost his temper, it was easy to see that he was Inuyasha's son. And he was rapidly approaching that point with his new sensei. He could overlook a lot of things and focus on what he saw as his duty and responsibilities, which right now mainly consisted of improving his skills and becoming stronger. But disrespect to his mother was not something he was willing to overlook. Sensei or not, Reikai detective or not, they were going to have it out.

As soon as they had reached the dojo for their morning's sparring, he gestured for the apparition to stay outside with him. They both stood there facing each other with their arms crossed over their chests for a few minutes before Daitano finally broke the silence, -- his words causing Hiei's eyes to narrow dangerously. "You and your partners made no secret right from the beginning that you suspect my okaa-san murdered my otou-san and her other two mates. I could tell you you're wrong, but I know my words won't convince you. That's fine. I know you are hoping to find some evidence that she did it so you can take her back to the Reikai to be locked up or executed. I don't like that, but since I know you won't find anything, I have ignored it and allowed you to continue your futile little investigation. But I won't continue to ignore or tolerate your rudeness and blatant disrespect for her. You will …"

Just then an enormous outpouring of power washed over them, followed just seconds later by the unmistakable coppery tang of blood in the air. "Okaa-san!" And the inuyoukai took off in the direction of the open field.

"**Fox! The miko's blood is in the air,**" Hiei communicated to his teammate before becoming little more than a black blur, as he took off in the direction Daitano had gone just as the doors to the dojo were thrown open and the males inside came racing out. Arriving at the edge of the field just ahead of Eishumaru, he saw an extremely tall male with a straw hat slung over his back, and Kagome's limp body hanging over one shoulder, disappear into the forest on the other side. In the middle of the field, a small patch of grass and clover turned brown and withered before their eyes. Right next to it lay a short, double-edged sword.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hai - yes

Gomen nasai - "forgive me" -- a formal apology

Arigatou gozaimasu - a formal "thank you"

Hama no Ya - sacred arrows or arrows of exorcism

Kenjutsu - the art or science of the sword -- particularly referring to partnered sword training, usually consisting of pre-determined forms, called kata. Advanced students would increasingly graduate to higher degrees of freestyle practice.

Battojutsu - the art or science of drawing a sword -- the predominant style of swordsmanship during the Warring States Period, it also consists of kata training, but mainly focuses on stepping up to the enemy, drawing the sword, performing a few cuts, and sheathing your weapon again. (Very Sesshoumaru, I think, and he would have had special training, I assume.)

Omikuji - fortune telling paper slips found at shrines and temples -- they contain predictions ranging from dikichi (great good fortune) to daikyo (great bad luck). By tying the piece of paper around a tree's branch, good fortune will come true, or bad fortune may be averted.

Haiden - the offering hall at a shrine -- this is where visitors come to pray and make offerings

Kaikyuushou - rank insignia -- I thought this term would be suitable for the unidentified stripes on the Taiyoukai's faces that signify their status. I figure that Inuyasha and Kouga would have had one across each cheek since they had just reached that level of power. They would have to become even more powerful to gain more, like Sesshoumaru's second one on his cheeks and the ones at his wrists -- remember, he'd been a Taiyoukai for centuries already. The new stripe he would have gained as a result of the Great Quest was probably somewhere only Kagome would get to see. Heh heh! (This is my story, so I'll put 'em where I want 'em.)

Obaa-san - grandmother

Jii-chan - a less formal grandfather -- more like "gramps"

Otou-san - father

A/N: You may have noticed Kagome's sons each have a slightly different form of "mother" they use for her. I chose to have them use the different forms to demonstrate their ages and personalities more. Daitano's "okaa-san" is more formal. Eishumaru's "kaa-chan" indicates the closeness he feels to her and that he thinks they are more 'equal' perhaps, due to his age. And Sassouta's "kaa-san" is less formal than "okaa-san," but I thought because of his age (being the youngest) he wouldn't necessarily call her "kaa-chan" yet. There are many other similar words for mother in Japan, and actually, "mama" is becoming more popular there all the time. Those were just my thoughts behind that, in case you were wondering.

_You reviewers are simply awesome!! Thanks so much your kind words, questions, and input!_


	4. Chapter 4 Unsettling Memories

I am truly, truly gratified that this story has met with such positive response so far. I appreciate every single person that takes the time to read it, and I am doubly grateful for all of you who are able to take the time to write a few comments about it. Seriously, you don't know how incredibly helpful it is to know what caught your attention. You guys are the greatest!!

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains lemons and limes!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not now, nor have I ever, nor WILL I ever own "InuYasha" or "YuYu Hakusho." That privilege belongs to their brilliant creators: Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi. I'm just a hack having fun messing with their characters enough that they'd probably cry if they ever saw it.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts to self _)

_dreams_

Black Widow Miko

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

Just then an enormous outpouring of power washed over them, followed just seconds later by the unmistakable coppery tang of blood in the air. "Okaa-san!" And the inuyoukai took off in the direction of the open field.

"**Fox! The miko's blood is in the air,**" Hiei communicated to his teammate before becoming little more than a black blur, as he took off in the direction Daitano had gone just as the doors to the dojo were thrown open and the males inside came racing out. Arriving at the edge of the field just ahead of Eishumaru, he saw an extremely tall male with a straw hat slung over his back, and Kagome's limp body hanging over one shoulder, disappear into the forest on the other side. In the middle of the field, a small patch of grass and clover turned brown and withered before their eyes. Right next to it lay a short, double-edged sword.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Unsettling Memories

"Damn him! I wish he wouldn't _do_ that!" Eishumaru swore. Seeing Hiei was about to give chase, he reached out and touched his shoulder, causing the apparition to slant a questioning glance at the inuyoukai beside him.

Daitano had arrived by now, and sniffing the air, he also began to swear. "That rotten, dirty, good-for-nothing, old hermit bastard! He's got to stop _doing_ that!" Seeing the impatient look on the fire demon's face, he waved his hand in the air dismissively, struggling to regain his composure. "She's all right. Or at least, she will be," As the others had all arrived, he explained, "That was Master Zhang -- he's okaa-san's sensei, -- er, rather, her _sifu_." Just then he smacked the side of his neck, and Myouga slowly drifted down until he caught him.

"Correct, Master Daitano. Your mother sent me to find him. That's never an easy task, even when he lets you."

"Why does 'ole Sloppy Zhang always have to sneak up and attack her like that?" Sassouta complained.

"He says it's his way of keeping her humble," Eishumaru grumbled, "but the last time it took her two days to recover. It wouldn't be so bad if he just cut her, though that's bad enough, but he's got to use that damn snake touch, too."

"Your Mom's sensei _wounded_ her and just took off with her?!!? Shouldn't we go after them?" Kuwabara panicked.

Sassouta sighed. "We'd never find them. When Sloppy Zhang doesn't want to be found, he won't be. They'll be back after she recovers and he lectures her and they meditate for a day or two."

"You aren't _serious_?!!? Hiei, …" Yusuke turned to his teammate, but he already had his bandanna off and was scanning the area with the Jagan for any sign of Kagome and her strange sensei.

With a frustrated growl, he put the bandanna back in place and re-tied it. "There is no trace of them."

Kurama asked Eishumaru, "Your mother's sifu is Zhang Sanfeng?" His brows lifted at the boy's nod. That explained a lot. He knelt down and gingerly touched the ground where the grass had withered away and died. "What did he do to cause this?"

"He didn't. Well, not directly, anyway. That's where her blood hit the ground. Shit. He must have sliced her good," the boy told him, looking at the almost circular patch of ground that now extended in about a 7-foot radius.

Pulling his hand back, Kurama stared at him. "Her blood is toxic?"

"No," Sassouta walked over and picked up the sword, being careful of the long tassel attached to the hilt. "The earth mourns when her blood is spilled. In a few days, this area will be covered with white lilies."

"Myouga, why did okaa-san send you after Master Zhang? She didn't tell me she was going to do that," Daitano asked the flea youkai suspiciously.

"Um, well, you see …" the tiny demon fidgeted a bit.

Daitano's eyes narrowed and he started to swear viciously under his breath. Then he turned and rapidly walked away from the others with his teeth and fists clenched. His fangs and claws elongated, and when he was alone he allowed an angry howl to escape his throat. She was _not_ going to fight with him and his brothers to reclaim their lands. (_What the hell is she thinking?!!?_) He took a furious swipe at a nearby tree, nearly toppling it with one blow. She had already done enough fighting and killing in her lifetime. He knew how hard it was for her. Eishumaru and Sassouta might not remember, but he sure did.

Right after Kouga had died, the attacks on the Eastern and Western lands had begun. She had been 6 months pregnant with Sassouta then. And while the wolves supported her in the Northern lands for a while, in spite of the rumors that she may have killed Kouga, they weren't willing to go beyond their borders to secure the other two Houses. Other than the standing guards at each castle, she had had to try to gather her youkai allies to help patrol the lands. But in the end, she had ended up relying mostly on her ningen allies, the taijiya, to help her hold on to them. And at that point, they weren't highly trained, except for Sango. They had only been recruiting and re-building their village for a few years. It had hurt her terribly to find out that several of the youkai she had regarded as friends either couldn't help, or _wouldn't_, -- several of them turning their backs on her, or at least looking at her with suspicion after she had lost yet another powerful youkai mate. That was part of the reason so many low-level, ambitious youkai were able to gain enough support to attempt an uprising. What had hurt even more were the occasions that the challenger was someone she had actually considered a friend or ally.

Sassouta was only about a month old the first time she left to actually fight to defend the Eastern palace. She had to take over leading the Eastern guard herself because the Captain there had been killed. After that, he could remember waiting up night after night for her to return each time she went off to quash an uprising. And when she did, she would be dirty, and her clothes would be stained with blood, and her face would be stained with tears. Then she would pick him up and try to smile as she told him everything was all right. And she would sit down with him in her lap and rock him until he fell asleep, and she would still be sitting there rocking him when he woke up.

He remembered Shippou, who even though he must have been 14 then, still looking like a little kid not a heck of a lot older than _he_ was, pleading with her to let the other Houses go before she got herself killed. He hadn't understood what that meant and he had run to her and told her they didn't need a house at all -- that they could just live in the woods and that way she wouldn't have to keep going to do something that hurt her so much. He had even been a little angry that she would risk herself over some stupid building when they could always stay in the taijiya village or just build a hut or even live in a cave somewhere. It wasn't until he was much, much older that he understood the reason she was fighting so hard was for him and his brothers, -- to hold onto the birthrights their fathers had left for them. She felt she owed it to them, and to her mates, to make sure they got the opportunity to prove themselves good, worthy successors to their fathers.

When the Eastern lands had been overrun, he had been 10, and his mother had thrown herself at his feet, swearing she would help him get them back, no matter how long it took or what she had to do. And seeing her on her knees like that in front of him had made his gut churn. He had vowed to himself that he would become every bit as strong and powerful as his father had been, so he could protect her and take care of her the way Sesshoumaru otou-san and Kouga otou-san had, and so she wouldn't have to fight anymore.

Thankfully, it was a little easier for a while after that with them staying in the Western lands all the time, because they were easier to defend. They had been asked to leave the Northern lands 3 years before, because of the stink that bitch Ayame was raising, but they had been assured that Sassouta's claim would stand when he was old enough to lead, as long as Ginta and Hakakku were part of his upbringing to make sure he learned their ways thoroughly. In the meantime, one of Kouga's advisors, Mamoru, had pledged himself to Sassouta and ruled in his stead. But over the next 50 years, the assurance of Sassouta's claim had been given and retracted 4 different times as Ayame's pack clashed with Kouga's. By the time they had gone into hiding, there was a third pack vying for the ruling position, led by Prince Yemon's father, Naoko. Evidently, Naoko had come out on top sometime in the next 400 years since Yemon was now the recognized Lord of the Northern lands. Which meant that Sassouta's claim would have to be forced, just like Daitano's and Eishumaru's would.

Knocking over his 6th tree in as many minutes, Daitano stopped and wiped a hand across his brow as the memories continued to flash through his mind. It really was amazing now that he thought about it, the way his mother had been able to hold the Western palace for 50 years. Of course, the reputation they had gained for impenetrable defense under Sesshoumaru discouraged a lot of activity for many years before it became known that the forces had declined. Almost half of the servants, retainers, and guards had left, believing the Lady of the Western lands had killed her mate. But those that had remained were fiercely loyal to her. Then another youkai who had recently risen to a position of power had begun publicly accusing his mother of murder, causing unrest within their own borders which eventually led to a full-scale assault on the castle. And when they had finally been forced to abandon the palace to take refuge in the taijiya village, many of the servants and guards went with them, including old Ikiji. The Captain of Sesshoumaru's Guard had taken it upon himself to begin training all three of the young heirs in the art of warfare.

Another fierce howl ripped from his throat as he remembered how devastated his mother had been, blaming herself for losing her all three of her sons' inheritances. That had been the first time she had sent Myouga to find the sifu Kouga had brought to her shortly after Eishumaru was born, -- the one who had taught her his snake style kung fu. She wanted him to teach her how to use a jian. She had wanted to begin training and planning for a counterstrike to take back their lands immediately. But Master Zhang had told her she was too young and impetuous then, and had only taught her the basics of swordsmanship. Instead, he had introduced her to his Tai Chi Ch'uan techniques as a way of focusing and centering herself. Eventually, she had decided it would be best to wait until all three of the boys had passed through their 100-years stage so they could hold the lands in their own name instead of under hers. So, they had quietly settled into their new lives as part of the taijiya village.

And though their years with the taijiyas were good ones, they had also been fraught with danger, and tinged with sorrow. They had to keep a low profile and would often leave the village to hide in the heavily-wooded mountains when travelers passed through. He knew it was difficult, too, for her in the village because she had to watch her ningen friends age and die. By the time they had moved there, Sango and Miroku were already gone and their children were old by the standards of the day. Rin, who had left to marry Kohaku when she was 17 and they were still living in the Northern lands, died just a year after they moved there, with his mother at her bedside holding her hand. Kohaku, whom Sesshoumaru had revived with the Tenseiga when his shard was removed -- which was the catalyst for the final battle -- had already passed away a few years before. It had been one of Miroku and Sango's great-granddaughters and one of Rin and Kohaku's grandsons who had entered the cave with them the night they went into hiding.

A hand on his shoulder brought Daitano out of his memories and back to the present. He looked up to see his brothers standing beside him. "You didn't really think you could keep her out of it, did you?" Sassouta asked him.

"Hai. I did," he told him angrily. "She should not have to fight. It's up to _us_ to prove that we are fit to hold our fathers' lands."

"True. But you know she blames herself for their loss, …"

"It wasn't her fault, damn it!"

Eishumaru laughed bitterly. "Do you honestly think we don't know that? You may be the oldest, but we were there, too. We saw how much it hurt her -- all of it, even though she tried to keep it from us. The grief alone was bad enough, but she had to put up with the suspicions and nasty comments, too. Then it seemed like every youkai out to make a name for himself thought he could do it by either taking over the lands in battle or just by killing her and us. And she didn't have anywhere near the support she needed. Not only were our otou-sans Taiyoukai, but they had trained troops who had followed them. Who did kaa-chan have? Some of the guards and servants. Hell, it's a wonder we made it through it all alive. We wouldn't have, if she wasn't so strong, and determined."

Sassouta broke in, "The really amazing thing is … even with all the fighting and danger, she made sure we still had a good life. She was always so calm and cheerful. Even when we would have to hide in the forests for a few days, she made it into a game -- an adventure. She took care of us, and taught us things she knew from her time as well as making sure we got the training we needed. And yet, even with the duties she performed at the castle or the village, she was never too busy to play a game or sit down and tell us a story."

"Yeah, and you were always crawling in her lap every time she sat down, gaki, -- even when you were almost as tall as she was," Eishumaru teased him, causing him to blush and stutter a bit.

"Well, … I … I just … hmph."

"I know," his brother assured him with a smile and a gentle push. "I always liked being as close to her as I could get, too. Even without those calming powers of her, there's just something about her that makes you feel like everything's okay. And she makes you feel like you're the most important thing in the whole world."

Both of his brothers nodded in agreement, then Sassouta added quietly, "And safe. Even with all the danger and upheaval, the only time I was ever really scared was when she would go to fight. I was always afraid she wouldn't come back." Even now, he had to swallow a small lump in his throat at the thought.

"Which is exactly why we can't let her do it again," Daitano snarled. "She may be powerful, and skilled, but she just doesn't have the heart for it. It's difficult for her. It hurts her to have to fight and kill, and that makes her vulnerable. I don't ever want her to have to do it again. I won't let her. It's time she let someone take care of _her_ for a change. She hasn't had that for so long now, and she only had it for a few years when our otou-sans were alive."

"Master Daitano," Myouga, having caught up with the brothers a few minutes ago along with Ginta and Hakkaku, spoke up solemnly, "you can't stop her. Don't deny her the chance to do what she can to help you. She's doing it out of love for you, hai, but also out of love for her mates. You must let her do what she can so she can feel at peace." The two wolves nodded.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but they're right. She needs to do this. We'll just have to find a way to keep her safe while she does," Eishumaru said.

And while Daitano was no happier about the situation than he had been when he had stormed off, he allowed his brothers to drag him back to the house to relax until it was time for lunch. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate on his training that morning. But he was still going to have a serious talk with his okaa-san when she got back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Daitano had gone stomping off into the woods, the detectives had turned to the other two boys to find out what the heck was going on.

Seeing their attention on his brother's rapidly disappearing form, Sassouta had explained, "He is upset that she sent for her sifu because it means she plans to fight with us when we go after our lands."

"Why wouldn't she? She is a powerful miko and would be an asset in battle against youkai," Hiei commented.

"But she's a woman, runt," Kuwabara pointed out.

"That obviously has no bearing on her abilities to kill," the fire demon retorted.

Eishumaru glared daggers at him. He knew exactly what he was implying. He drew himself up to his full height then stepped right up to the fire demon and looked down at him with a haughty expression on his face that would have done his father proud. "You really are a nasty little shit."

Yusuke's eyes got as big as saucers. (_I can't believe he just said that!_)

Kuwabara choked, then started laughing. "He's got your number all right!"

And Kurama wondered what in the world Hiei might do in response. To his surprise, he just arched a brow in a rather bored fashion at the young inuyoukai.

"_I knew I liked that boy. You have to admit that most people -- ningen __**and**__ youkai are too intimidated to stand up to Hiei, let alone insult him. And did you see the way he took advantage of his height to do it? He might not have known his father, but he sure looked like him just now, _" Youko said approvingly.

"_**You're right, but I think we should get him to back down. He may be the son of a Taiyoukai, but he's still very young and he's definitely no match for Hiei if this goes any further.**_"

But before Kurama could say or do anything, Sassouta stepped forward and put a hand on Eishumaru's shoulder. "Come on. We should go find Daitano before he knocks the whole forest down."

"Good idea," Shippou agreed. "I'll go to the house to let Jaken know Master Zhang is here and have the staff prepare a room for him, -- there's no telling what time of day or night he will return with her."

As the two boys and the kitsune left, Kurama turned to Hiei. "I appreciate your restraint."

"Did you really think I would be so affected by the words of a snot-nosed youth with no sense of self-preservation?" he replied, not even bothering to glance in his direction.

Kurama permitted a small smile to curl the corners of his mouth upward. "_**It is appreciated nonetheless.**_"

"**Hn.**"

While outwardly, he appeared not to be affected at all, inwardly he was seething. That was _twice_ in the space of just 5-10 minutes that some impertinent little snip had tried to face-off with him. And while a small part of him might grudgingly respect their audacity in doing so, another part of him wanted to teach them both a lesson. But the biggest part of him insisted on pointing out that once again, it was all that damn onna's fault. The fools were putting themselves in danger to defend her dubious honor. (_Maybe we'll be lucky and her sensei will have killed her._)

Kurama turned his attention to the two wolves and Myouga. "How did she end up with Zhang Sanfeng as her sifu?"

Ginta spoke up, "Oh, well, Kouga brought him to her."

"Hai," Hakkaku chimed in. "He came across the old man going through the Northern mountains and he saw him use his snake technique against a panther youkai. He was so impressed, he asked him to teach Kagome. Master Zhang said he would have to meet her first before he decided, but as soon as he saw her, he agreed to take her on as his student."

Hiei felt like smacking his hand over his face in disgust. (_How is it possible for so many males to be so damn stupid?!!? Apparently this Zhang was so smitten with just one look that he taught her a deadly technique. And the baka wolf brought her the very means she used to kill him. Then again, perhaps all the Taiyoukai's cause of death was suffocation, since apparently all their brains were in their pants._)

The avatar continued questioning them. "Why did Kouga want him to teach Kagome his technique?"

"So she could protect herself and her two sons, if she needed to. That was before she was pregnant with Sassouta. With all the whispers and rumors going around, he was afraid someone might try to kill her sometime when he wasn't there," Hakkaku explained.

"And there was the way Princess Ayame felt about her, too," Ginta added.

"What did Princess Ayame have against her anyway?" Yusuke asked, remembering that she was one of the ones who had sworn out the complaint against Kagome.

"Well, she didn't like Kagome because she stole Kouga from her, of course, -- she was supposed to be his mate," Ginta told them, causing Hakkaku to smack him in the head and then grab him by arm to lead him away. He had a feeling they were saying too much to the wrong people.

"We should go check on the boys." And they quickly left the field, taking Myouga with them.

"That was an interesting piece of information," Kurama commented thoughtfully. "I have a feeling those two will not be as forthcoming from here on out, though." He turned to face Yusuke and Kuwabara. "You _do_ realize they just confirmed that she knew the snake style technique and could have used it to kill Kouga?"

Kuwabara just crossed his arms over his chest and "hmphed."

Their leader scratched his jaw for a minute. "What about the stuff with Princess Ayame? And Kouga being worried that someone would try to kill her and the kids? What was that all about?"

"It's not too surprising that there would be attempts on her life in retaliation for her killing the Taiyoukai. Or getting rid of her and the heirs would have been a quick way to take over the lands while there wasn't a strong ruler in place. And now we know why Princess Ayame was so upset by Kouga's death that she complained to the Reikai. Naturally she would want justice for the death of the male who was to have been her mate."

"Just a minute now. She might have just been trying to make trouble for Kagome because she lost Kouga to her," Kuwabara argued.

"Does it really matter what the motivations of a vindictive female are? Whether she knows more about Kouga's death or not, she wasn't the only one who was suspicious of the miko, nor was she the only one who swore out a complaint," Hiei pointed out, just a little irritably.

Kurama knelt back down and touched the patch of dead grass again. "You realize that if her blood affects the earth like this, the Reikai might have a big problem on their hands if they try to execute her."

"Hn. So they hang her instead of beheading her," was Hiei's reply.

Kuwabara frowned at them both. "I wish you guys would stop talking about her being executed. And what kind of sensei deliberately cuts his student anyway?" he tried to change the subject.

"Zhang Sanfeng is a rather _unusual_ character from what I understand," Kurama told them. "There are numerous conflicting stories about his time of birth and his life. He is even said to be a 'Secluded Immortal,' which I am inclined to believe may be true. He was a Daoist priest in China of the Shaolin tradition, who established the Daoist monasteries in the Wudang Mountains, along with traveling the countryside. He is said to be an expert of both the snake and white crane styles of kung fu, as well as in the use of the jian, like the one Sassouta picked up here, though from its size and the fact that there was no blood on it, I would guess that one belonged to Kagome."

He stood up. "He is credited as the creator of Tai Chi Ch'uan, and was said to have once killed one hundred rebels with one hand. By all accounts he is rather careless about his appearance, and is often mistaken for a beggar. Since Sassouta calls him 'Sloppy Zhang,' I think we can take that to be true."

"Whether the man is 'sloppy' or not, the only thing I am concerned with is the fact that he spirited away our murder suspect and we can't track him. And according to her sons, she may be gone for days," Hiei pointed out.

"Crap! That's right. Koenma said not to let her out of our sight, too," Yusuke moaned. "What are we going to do?"

"I suggest we take the opportunity to search her room tonight," Kurama said, as he started back to the house. "_And_ that none of us say anything about this little incident to Koenma."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending the rest of the day training as normal, except for the fact that Daitano was going at it with a fierce determination the others hadn't seen him display before, everyone headed back to relax for the evening. But the whole atmosphere at the house was strangely different without Kagome there, and it was unsettling even for the detectives. Kuwabara was strangely silent, seemingly lost in his thoughts, and ignoring Yusuke's attempts pick at him. That by itself was rather unsettling. Sassouta tried joking around with his brothers to ease some of the tension, and only got snapped at and told to 'grow up' for his efforts. Finally, Shippou suggested they play some cards, and to his relief most of the others agreed, -- happy for the distraction. Jaken and Myouga decided to call it an early night, and claiming they had some reading to do, Kurama and Hiei took advantage of the others' preoccupation in the game room to try to do some looking around.

The one room in the house they were most interested in searching was Kagome's, and they quietly made their way up the stairs, masking their scents and auras when they passed the 3rd floor, -- not that they thought the old retainers would detect them, but better safe than sorry. Kagome's bedroom suite was at one end of the hallway, with Sassouta's right next to it and Shippou's just across the way. Next to Shippou's was the common room, and then the room they had given to Kuwabara. The last two rooms on that floor were Eishumaru's next to Kuwabara's and Daitano's across the way from him next to Sassouta's.

As they approached her room, they were surprised to note that there didn't seem to be any sort of barrier up. Glancing at each other questioningly, Kurama stepped up and easily picked the lock on the door. Again, they looked at each other in surprise. They certainly didn't expect it to be so easy to get into her room. As they stepped inside and shut the door, Hiei summoned a small flame to one hand as a means to see without having to turn on the lights.

The first thing that hit them was her scent, and Hiei realized that the exotic floral scent had been decidedly lacking downstairs, already fading in her absence. Was that what made everything seem out of place? He saw Kurama inhale deeply and close his eyes for a minute.

"**What is it?**" he finally asked the fox.

"_**What is what?**_"

"**That flowery scent of hers -- I know it isn't roses, or ordinary wildflowers. What is it?**"

"_**Gardenias. Quite sensual and evocative, isn't it? It makes you think of warm, summer evenings, with gentle breezes blowing, in some exotic locale. They are creamy-white flowers, whose smooth, slick petals unfurl into rich, full whorls of delicate beauty. They are extremely fragrant, yet not overpowering -- a treat for the senses of sight, touch, and, of course, smell. All-in-all, a very appropriate scent for a rather mysterious, experienced woman like our widow. It would be overblown on a young virgin. I wonder what her scent was like when she was younger?**_"

"**All I asked for was the name of the flower -- not a lesson in botany or philosophical musings on an onna's maturing scent,**" Hiei rolled his eyes at him. He _really_ didn't need Kurama's vivid description of the damn flowers -- it was almost like he was describing _her_, and now his pants were getting tight again. (_I'm getting really tired of swimming in that damn lake._) You'd think he could at least catch a break when she was gone.

"_Why so testy? It's a delightful smell. You should try to enjoy it,_" Youko said with a grin. He was extremely interested in the fact that the apparition had asked about the scent in the first place. He wondered if he was anywhere near as frustrated as _he_ was around the little vixen. Oh, he was going to catch her all right -- 500 years ago or not, he would find a way to prove what she had done. And he wanted Eishumaru and his brothers to see her for what she was, and to be able to make their way past it. Really, all 3 of them had exceptional potential and could be great leaders in the Makai one day, but not with the questions about their fathers' deaths and the suspicions surrounding their mother hanging over their heads. So, he would gladly solve this puzzle. But he fully intended to have the woman before he handed her over to the Reikai. After all, if she had ensnared the great Lord Sesshoumaru, she must be worth a tumble.

Turning his thoughts away from his plans for the miko, he joined Hiei in looking around the room. Not having known quite what to expect in terms of decorating, Hiei snorted upon discovering that the room was done entirely in black and white. Even though Shippou had apparently bought her some clothes she wouldn't wear, it was obvious he had known better than to brighten up her room with some color. He snorted again when he saw the bed. For such a small onna, she certainly had a huge bed. Kurama caught his disgusted glance, and had to suppress a laugh. You'd think the little fire demon was a repressed virgin himself the way he was acting.

"_You disapprove? I, for one, am glad to see there will be ample room for the many things I plan to do with her when I run her to ground._"

"**Run her to ground? It sounds like you are conducting a stalking rather than a seduction.**"

"_Don't quibble about terms -- the end result will be the same._"

"**Hn.**"

Searching through her wardrobe, they found several white irotomesode and tomesode kimonos. While she hadn't worn any of the more formal ones since her trip into Kyoto, she usually wore one of the more casual ones around the house in the evenings. There were also several of the white and black suits she had bought hanging up. Towards the back, a beautiful blue kimono caught Kurama's eye and he took it out to get a better look at it. It was an iromuji in a brilliant shade of sapphire that he knew would show off her magnificent eyes to perfection. It was very finely made and obviously very expensive. He wondered what had made her hold onto it -- it must hold some significant meaning for her.

After searching through the rest of her clothing and finding nothing interesting, except for the fact that underneath those mourning clothes she was wearing some extremely enticing lace and silk lingerie, they stepped into the sitting room to look around. Their eyes were immediately drawn to two large paintings, about 6x8 feet each, the subject of which was none other than the miko. The first one was of her sitting on the ground in what appeared to be an enclosed garden. She was wearing a solid, dark purple tomesode that flattered her pale skin and dark hair, and she was playing with a small, silver-haired inuyoukai, who was standing on her lap with her help, waving around a fistful of her long dark hair. Closer examination revealed that she was probably 3 or 4 months pregnant, as evidenced by the slight curve of her stomach. Both youkai stepped closer and Hiei held the flame aloft more so they could see it better. There was no doubt that the child was Daitano, and that the miko was … breathtaking. Her face was alight with a happiness that was almost palpable, as if her joy could be communicated through the oils the artist had used directly to the viewer. Her eyes shone vibrantly, and her lips were curved in a most enchanting smile.

"_Now I see that she has indeed been weighted down by sorrow or guilt. While there is no denying she is a stunningly beautiful woman today, the woman in that picture __**defines**__ womanhood. Her easy grace and elegance coupled with unaffected expressiveness, showing so much enthusiasm and joy in such an inherently female state as pregnancy and motherhood, is absolutely irresistible. Hell, it almost makes __**me**__ want to father some kits on her._"

Kurama gave a little jerk and his eyes opened wide. "**_You aren't serious, are you Youko? Because there's NO WAY_ _we are even going to TOUCH her if you are._**"

The kitsune laughed. "_I said __**almost**__. Don't worry, Red, I have no intentions of letting our kits grow up without a mother. Besides, didn't you hear me point out that the woman in the painting is the one who appeals to me that way? She's not like that now. __**Now**__, she turns my thoughts to other things,_" he said suggestively, then cocked a brow as he added, "_wouldn't you agree, Hiei?_"

"**Hn.**" (_Damn fox. He really is too observant for his own good._) Hiei was annoyed beyond belief that Youko seemed to have picked up on his attraction to the onna. He looked at the painting one more time before moving to the next one. He wasn't so sure he agreed with the fox's opinion, either. Hai, there was something otherworldly and charismatic about the miko the way she was portrayed in the painting, with her obvious happiness and expressiveness about her emotions. But, truthfully, the damn onna actually appealed more to him the way she was now -- wiser, more mature, weathered a bit by life. If Youko was attracted by the maternal aspects of her nature, well, those were the same, because her eyes still looked just like they did in the painting when she was with her sons, even if her smile wasn't quite as bright and her features weren't quite as open. He wondered how the kitsune had missed that?

The second painting was of her standing on a balcony, looking out into the clouds. She must have been 6 or 7 months pregnant then, because the swell of her stomach was very pronounced, and she rested a hand gently on it as her other one rested on the balcony railing. Just the tiniest hint of a smile played about her lips and her overall look was one of complete contentment. She was wearing a light blue yukata and robe, and her hair looked slightly tousled, as if she had just awakened and walked over to the balcony to greet the day. The artist had cleverly conveyed the sense that a light breeze was blowing as several strands of her ebony locks danced in the air. Hiei preferred this painting. Then he cursed himself for the thought. Obviously, he was in serious need of a good fuck if the picture of a heavily-pregnant ningen onna was stirring his desires. And since he really wasn't in the mood to search out and put up with some annoying female just for the sake of a quick release, he would have to settle for a trip into the Makai to kill things. _Lots_ of things.

Further searching proved futile as the only thing of interest they found was a large wooden chest which _did_ have a barrier around it, and was heavily warded as well. Sensing the others about to make their way upstairs, they had to leave it for another time. Hiei took one last quick glance at the onna standing on the balcony before extinguishing his flame and slipping quietly out of the room behind his partner.

They met up with their teammates in the common room on the 2nd floor, where Hiei and Yusuke were staying. Kurama reported their lack of findings, and that he would like to take a crack at the wooden chest when he could get some time to work on it. Yusuke asked what her underwear looked like, causing Kuwabara to yell at him. When Kurama mentioned the paintings, the tall, kind-hearted detective remarked that he would like to see them.

"You know there are paintings of her with each of the Taiyoukai in the boys' rooms," he told them. "That's another reason why I know she didn't kill them."

"You'll have to explain that one, baka, because I don't see what paintings have to do with it," Yusuke said.

"If you see the way they were with each other, you'd _know_ there's just no way she could have done it."

Hiei rolled his eyes at him and shook his head. "You _do_ know that the whole reason people have paintings done is to present a particular image to those who will be looking at them. They are not necessarily true representations."

"And don't forget, even if the Taiyoukai were in love with _her_, it doesn't mean she didn't kill _them_. And our widow is a rather consummate little actress -- she is very adept at hiding her feelings," Kurama added. "However, I would like to see those other paintings."

Kuwabara stood up. "Then come on. I'm sure they'll show you." And he led them up the stairs.

When they got there, he went to Daitano's room first and knocked. When the inuyoukai opened the door, he gave Kuwabara a friendly greeting, but looked suspiciously at the others.

"Hey, could they see the painting of your parents? I was telling them how great it is, and they'd like to see it for themselves."

Daitano looked at them for a minute, then smiled sardonically and crossed his arms over his chest. "They want to see what they looked like together, ne?" Then he swept an arm to the side as if ushering them in. "Be my guest."

They walked into the room and saw that it was decorated in a variety of greens. Placed prominently on the wall across from the bed, was a huge painting. The man in the painting looked almost exactly like Daitano, except for the fuzzy ears perched atop his head, and the kaikyuushou stripes on his face. The Taiyoukai was wearing a pair of red sashinuki hakamas and a plain, white kosode. He was sitting with his back against a tree, and held a small, dark-haired woman in his lap, with his leg bent at the knee, partially supporting her back. She was wearing a rosy pink tomesode. His cheek was resting against the top of her head, and she seemed to be snuggled up against him with her head on his shoulder and slightly nuzzling into his neck. Both of them had their eyes closed and an expression of pure bliss radiated from their faces. You could tell by looking at his hand at her waist and hers on his shoulder that they were holding tightly to each other. They both looked very young.

Daitano studied the faces of the detectives as they looked at the picture. "_That_ is what love looks like."

"That's the Goshinboku, isn't it?" Kurama asked.

Daitano nodded. "Do you want to see the one of her with Sesshoumaru otou-san?" and he took them across the hall to Eishumaru's room. As they trooped into the middle son's room, they noted that it was decorated in purple and silver.

"Checking out the otou-sans? Take a look at _my _oyaji. Hey!" He rubbed the back of his head where Daitano had smacked him.

"Show some respect. Sesshoumaru otou-san was a great youkai."

"I didn't say he wasn't," his brother grumbled.

The painting in his room showed a very different couple. The male was an extremely tall, imposing figure in a formal black kimono, complete with 5 kamon on the chest, shoulders, and back. His long, silky-looking silver hair flowed all the way down his back to his knees. He was facing the tiny woman that he was towering above, and was cupping her delicate face in his huge hand, -- his deadly-looking claws emphasizing her fragile features, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him. She was wearing a solid black kurotomesode, also with the 5 kamon on the sleeves, chest, and back. She had one of her hands covering his on her cheek caressingly, and the other one was flat against his chest. They were staring deeply into each other's eyes, and seemed completely unaware of anything or anyone else around them. The intensity of their gaze was emphasized by the looks of absolute contentment on their faces.

Daitano spoke up again. "That is _also_ what love looks like."

"Have they seen the one of her with Kouga otou-san?" Eishumaru asked. When Daitano shook his head, he gestured for them to follow him. "Come on, then. You've got to see this."

In Sassouta's room, which was decorated in red and gold, was one of the largest paintings they'd ever seen, with the figures portrayed larger than life. It was quite different from the first two. "You've got to admire Kouga otou-san's style," Eishumaru grinned wickedly. "He said if he was going to spend hours posing for a painting, he was going to make sure he was comfortable and had something entertaining to look at.

The wolf Taiyoukai was stretched out on a pile of thick brown furs, wearing just a pair of dark blue hakamas. He was leaning over a woman who was lying on her back wearing a silky-looking, cream-colored yukata. She had one knee bent up, exposing her leg from thigh to ankle, and her hair was a shadowy cloud spread all around her. The possessive arm at her waist and the slightly leering smile on his face, coupled with the light tinge of pink in her cheeks and the laughing smile on her face as she reached up and rested her hands on his shoulders told the whole story.

"I thought they would never get the painting done because Kouga otou-san could only sit like that for so long before throwing the artist out of the room. I think that's how we ended up with Sassouta here," Eishumaru told them slyly.

"Shu! Can you please at least _try_ to be a little more circumspect?" Daitano slowly shook his head as if his brother were the most trying individual on the earth.

"Hai," his youngest brother agreed. "They don't need to know things like that," he said pointing to their visitors with a slight blush riding his cheeks.

"No, actually they _do_ need to know things like that," Eishumaru said, quickly getting serious. "They need to understand exactly the kind of relationships kaa-chan had with each of her mates so they'll realize how ridiculous it is for them to think she could have killed them." He narrowed his eyes and pinned them with his gaze. "As you can plainly see, she loved each of them, completely and unconditionally. And they loved her. If you all want to keep digging into our otou-sans' murders, I suggest you start looking for other suspects." And he gestured for them to leave.

After they had returned to the common room on the 2nd floor, Kuwabara smiled at them triumphantly. "_Now _do you believe me?"

"Well, I've gotta say it sure does _look_ like she loved them all," Yusuke said, scratching his jaw absentmindedly.

"We're not investigating whether or not she loved them. The question is whether or not she _killed_ them," Kurama pointed out again.

"Okay then, smart guy, if she loved them, then why would she kill them?" Kuwabara demanded.

After a moment's silence, the avatar grudgingly conceded, "I suppose we need to dig deeper into pinpointing the motive."

With a satisfied nod, Kuwabara excused himself and went to bed. Though neither of them wanted to admit it, seeing the paintings gave Hiei and Kurama a lot to think about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As Kagome lay back on the soft covers of the thick futon, she could feel the heat from his gaze as if it were a physical caress gliding over her body. Then, ever so gently, the light touch of rough, sword-callused hands began to trace along her jaw, skimming across her lips before trailing slowly down her throat. They followed the line of her collarbone out to her shoulders and then down her arms where they moved to her slim waist, gripping it for just a moment on both sides before gliding back up along the sides of her torso and pausing to cup the undersides of her full, round breasts. _

_She felt his warm breath on her neck, and the soft pull of his lips as he silently worshipped the delicate skin there with slow, tender kisses that seemed to heat her from the inside out. Then his mouth was covering hers, teasing the corners at first with barely-perceptible pressure before settling in to fully taste the sweetness inside. A low moan filled the air, but whether it was from his throat or hers, she didn't know and didn't care. _

_When one of those big, rough hands moved down to the apex of her thighs, she parted them to allow him access. First one finger slid between the damp folds of fragile skin there, causing her stomach to knot the way it always did. As he slowly, agonizingly began to move that finger in and out, a second one joined it, and her hips rose to encourage him to continue. All the while, those sweet, drugging kisses filled with such love and gentle intensity soothed and satisfied her soul even as the nerves throughout her body coiled tighter and tighter._

_As she neared the peak, that loving mouth reluctantly pulled away from hers, but she could feel him still hovering there, and she knew if she opened her eyes she would find him watching her face intently. So she did, and as always the depth of the emotion written on his features made the breath catch in her throat. She let herself be lost in that endless golden sea until he lightly touched that small bundle of nerves hidden inside that tiny nub of swollen flesh, and her eyes closed as wave after wave of pleasure swept along her body until she felt all the tension ease and a bone-deep feeling of contentment took over. When she opened her eyes again, he was still watching her. She reached up and ran her fingers lightly along his jaw._

"_Why do you always look at me like that?_"

"_Because I've never seen anything so beautiful, and I still can't believe you're here with me like this. That you're really mine._"

"_I've always been yours. I think I knew it almost from the first moment I saw you, hanging there on the Goshinboku. I told you I would never leave you. You're all I've ever wanted -- all I'll ever want. Aishiteru, Inuyasha._"

"_Aishiteru, Kagome, forever…_" _she heard him whisper_.

She shifted restlessly and whimpered as the dream-memory faded away. She could still feel the warmth of his gaze along the edges of her mind and she was reluctant to give it up. So, she turned over and buried her face in the pillow.

"_Koishii, open your eyes,_" _a low, rich, velvety voice commanded._

_Tremors still wracked her body as her eyelids fluttered open, and the sight of him kneeling there beside the bed with her legs still draped over his shoulders set off another string of tingling shivers. As he rose to his full height, he caressed her left leg as it stretched up along his chest, before he lowered it so she could wrap it around his waist, along with the other one. She admired the unearthly beauty of his form and sat up on the edge of the bed so she could touch him. A small smile curved her lips when his eyes closed. It was only with her that he let his guard down, and she felt her heart swell at the thought. _

_She ran her hands down his chest firmly, reveling in the feel of the muscles as they tensed against her palms. She barely got to trace the kaikyuushou stripes at his waist before he leaned down to stare into her eyes. She could see his lips still glistening with traces of her juices before he captured hers and plumbed the depths of her mouth with his tongue. He drew a ragged sigh from her as he gently pushed her back down on the bed then smoothly sheathed himself inside her. He grunted softly and simply stood there for a minute, basking in the feeling of being surrounded and held tightly in her wet heat._

_When he began to move, he leaned down close to her ear and asked, _"_How is it that of all the things I have sought and gained, -- strength, power, respect, -- the one thing that means the most, the only one I could not do without, is the one I never looked for? How is it possible that all of the things I now hold most dear are wrapped up in the small frame of one precious being?_"

_A tear escaped the corner of her eye and ran into her hairline at the temple. __She wanted to answer him back with heartfelt declarations of her own, but she couldn't speak. So instead, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and let her actions speak for her, enveloping him in her love as completely and fully as she did into her body. Their movements quickened, and the sweet passion between them built until with a cry, Kagome clutched her mate tightly and clasped him to her. _"_Sesshoumaru, I will never stop loving you._"

"_Then this Sesshoumaru will be content all of his days, koishii._"

A small sob escaped her throat and she wrapped her arms around her pillow, desperate for the feelings of being held and cherished to continue, and she curled up on her side and reached out again for that cloudy haven.

_Laughter rang out through the halls as he chased her into their room, slamming the door shut with his foot. She shrieked when he grabbed her around the waist and plopped her down on the large, thick futon and then pounced on her. He leered down at her then dipped his head to open the front of her yukata with his teeth. She giggled as he growled playfully and nuzzled in between her breasts. Then he grumbled as he had to sit up to take the yukata the rest of the way off._

"_Damn clothing just gets in the way. If I had my way, the only thing you'd be wearing is **me**,_" _he said, grinning devilishly._

_She giggled again. _"_That might be a bit awkward when we have guests for dinner._"

_He paused in the motions of taking off his own clothing. _"_Ah, so I take it then that you wouldn't object when we __**don't**__ have company?_"

"_Hmmm. I wonder what Mamoru would say if I were to go streaking through the castle?_"

"_He'd say, 'I always knew that Kouga was a smart one.' Then he'd go back to that mountain of paperwork he's always got piled up on that monstrous desk of his._"

_A thoughtful look came over Kagome's face. _"_That really __**is**__ a huge desk, isn't it? I wonder how sturdy it is?_"

_Kouga gave her a startled look, then let out a bark of laughter. _"_I think you are beginning to sound a bit like me, itoshii. Maybe I am finally rubbing off on you._" _And he suited his actions to his words, causing her to break out in a fresh round of giggles, which rapidly turned into a moan as a large hand covered one of her breasts, kneading softly. The fingers of the other hand began to circle and explore the already-tightened bud of the nipple of the other one._

_Soon, he replaced his hand with his mouth and began to suckle gently. When he reached down between her legs, he was pleased to find she was already wet and ready for him. He sat up on his knees and pulled her up with him, lifting her so she could slide down onto his hard, throbbing length. Holding her tightly around the waist with one arm, while the other one supported her buttocks, he quickly established a steady rhythm as he lifted her up and down, impaling her over and over with a smooth motion that had them both gasping for breath. Kagome rubbed her cheek into the side of his neck, whispering, _"_Aishiteru, aishiteru,_" _over and over until Kouga came with a roar, pushing her over the edge with him._

_He collapsed onto the bed, taking her with him, never releasing his tight grip on her. _"_I would have waited for you forever, Kagome, and it still would have been worth it._"

"_I don't deserve you, Kouga,_" _she said, lifting her head to look into his eyes._

"_Well, hell, I know that -- you deserve a lot better than some mangy old wolf, but you're stuck with me anyway,_" _he said with a grin_.

_She smiled at him then. _"_There's no one I'd rather be stuck with. I really do love you, you know, with all my heart._"

"_That's good to know, since you've had mine for so long. Now if we could just get rid of all those damn clothes hanging in your wardrobe over there, I'd be a very happy Taiyoukai._"

"_Oh, you!_" _She smacked his chest lightly and smiled. _"_If all I'm going to be wearing around here is __**you**__, then you'd better not let go of me, all right? Otherwise, it might get pretty cold, especially in the wintertime._"

_He looked at her seriously for a moment, understanding exactly what she was saying. _"_Don't worry. Now that I have you, I won't let go._"

She struggled against the pull of wakefulness. Just once, she wished she could stay in their arms instead of having to face the light of day. Because except for the remembered passion of her heated dreams, it was always cold when she woke up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome jumped up. It wasn't just cold in her bed, it was _freezing_! "_Wha …?_" she looked down at herself to find that her clothes and covers were dripping wet. She looked around wildly until her eyes lit on a tall, familiar figure standing at the foot of her futon, holding a bucket.

"Good morning, daughter. I recommend you dry off and then come outside to join me."

"Master Zhang!" She looked down at herself. "And what am I supposed to wear?"

He laughed and threw her a simple, white kosode, then stepped outside of the small hut they were in. Rolling her eyes at his eccentricities, she stood up and took off her wet clothing and put on the kosode. She chuckled a bit at the thought that it was a good thing Zhang wasn't a hentai like Miroku had been.

When she walked out into the sunlight, she covered her eyes with a hand, wincing at the brightness. Then she walked over to where her sifu was sitting, and sat down beside him, assuming the Lotus pose in preparation for meditation. "How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Crap. The boys are going to have a fit."

"They are young, they will get over it," he told her. Then he looked at her intently. "You sent for me because you wish me to teach you more, but you were an easy target, and easily taken down. I have never seen you so unfocused."

Embarrassed, Kagome blushed and looked down at the ground. "Gomen nasai, Sifu. I do not mean to be unworthy of your teachings. I will try harder."

"Daughter, you know very well that you are not unworthy. And I think you also know what has you so distracted. You are simply too stubborn to admit it. It is not a weakness unless you let it become one."

She looked at him in confusion. "I don't know what you mean."

He chuckled at her then. "I think it was quite obvious from your dreams. How long has it been since your wolf mate died? It is time you thought about finding another love."

Kagome, who had been blushing profusely at his reference to her erotic dreams, suddenly shouted, "No!" Agitatedly, she looked away from her friend and teacher. "I will not do that again. I don't have the heart for it."

The Immortal leaned towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "If _you _don't, then I don't know who does. It is your capacity for love and acceptance that caught the attention of the kami and made them choose you. You are simply letting your fears get in the way."

"I will not be the cause of the deaths of anyone else I hold dear. Never again," she vowed.

"You did not cause your mates' deaths," he said gently.

"You don't know that," she whispered brokenly. "Even _I _don't know that."

Zhang studied her carefully for a moment, before closing his eyes to begin his meditations. "I do know that you are feeling a void in your life, and it is making you incomplete. And until you can find a way to fill it, it will impede your progress and prevent you from attaining your goals."

Kagome continued to stare at him for a long time until she, too, closed her eyes and began to meditate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere in the house had gone from strained and tense to downright stormy and ugly. It had been 6 days since Zhang Senfeng had appeared out of nowhere and disappeared again just as quickly with the miko. After the 3rd day, Hiei and Kurama had confronted her sons and demanded to know where she was. While seeing the paintings had introduced just the smallest sliver of doubt in their minds, her continued absence was leading them to believe she was trying to escape justice. And doing a damn good job of it. There had been no new information sent from the Reikai, and they hadn't been able to get any of the boys or retainers to open up again. And her sons simply told them that she would be back when Zhang brought her back.

After 4 days had passed, Kurama had finally managed to get into the wooden chest in her room. It had taken several attempts to find a way through the barrier without destroying it, but once he was in he had almost pulled his hair out in frustration. At first, as far as he could tell, it just held mementos of sentimental value. There was a necklace made of bits of bead and bone that seemed to hold some kind of ki in it. It felt similar to Kagome's miko ki, but was a little different. There was also a long, fluffy, white mokomoko, and a headband with two matching wristbands. Also inside were several small kimonos, which he assumed had belonged to her sons when they were little.

Then, off to the side at the bottom, under some maps detailing the borders of the Western lands, he found a tattered-looking scroll. When he had unwrapped it, he saw only three lines of script sloppily written in what he would classify as not-very-educated feminine handwriting. It said: "You won't get away with it, bitch. You know if you hadn't been carrying his heir, he would have left you for me. You may have his son, but I had his love." He had rolled it back up and hidden it in his shirt, then carefully replaced the other things before returning the chest to its former warded and protected condition so no one could tell it had been opened.

After showing the others, they had summoned Botan to take it into the Reikai. They all assumed it was written by Princess Ayame, but wanted Koenma to check it out and compare the writing to some other documents she would have written on. Naturally, this had fanned the flames of suspicion again in everyone but Kuwabara, who steadfastly maintained that Princess Ayame was just a bitter female who had tried to hurt Kagome out of jealousy. Since they still couldn't prove anything one way or the other, they let the matter drop, for now. But it hung in the air, coloring their thoughts and adding to their anxiety over whether or not the miko would actually return.

No one spoke as they sat down to dinner, since talking always seemed to lead to accusations and threats on both sides. The two notable exceptions being Kuwabara and Sassouta, who were both feeling a bit harried by their constant attempts to keep the peace. Yusuke, who while he didn't necessarily think the young widow was guilty, wasn't sure what he believed and was willing to try to keep an open mind about things until they had some real proof. But he was nonetheless quite agitated by the fact that she was still gone. (_If Koenma ever finds out, he'll have my head!_) To make matters worse, Botan had informed them that Lord Yemon would be coming to visit Kagome in just a few days. Thankfully, he had been delayed because he was trying to keep the news of her reappearance a secret. So far, they had been lucky and Princess Ayame hadn't heard the rumors. Or at least, she hadn't stormed into Koenma's office yet. And the detectives hadn't even told the sons yet that Yemon knew they were back, let alone that he wanted their mother for his mate. _That _was going to be a really interesting discussion. But unless Kagome returned, that was the least of their problems.

Suddenly, a huge wave of power washed over them and drew their attention to the back doors that led into the enclosed garden. Sassouta jumped up to open the doors and let their visitor in. Getting their first good look at Zhang, the detectives noted that he was almost 7 feet tall and a bit paunchy. He had large ears and surprisingly round eyes and his long, thick beard and mustache were as dark as the hair twisted up on the crown of his head. He was wearing a Daoist cassock with a palm-bark cape, and they hung in a crumpled manner on his frame. In his arms was the miko. She looked exceedingly small next to him, and seemed to be asleep. It was readily apparent that the only thing she had on was a plain white kosode, and her legs were bare all the way up to her thighs.

As he walked into the house, Zhang inhaled deeply. "Ahhh. Dinner." He handed Kagome over to Shippou and went and sat down at the table.

Eishumaru rolled his eyes at him and walked into the kitchen. "I'll tell them to keep the stove fired up."

Daitano walked over to Zhang. "Did you even feed her while you were gone?"

Zhang ran a hand through his whiskers and appeared to think about it. Then he shook his head. "No, now that you mention it, I don't believe I did. She was unconscious for 3 days and then we meditated. Now here we are."

"You've been gone for _six_ days!" Daitano growled at him.

"Has it been that long? No wonder I'm so hungry. Please sit down and pass the rice."

Shippou told Daitano, "Go ahead and eat. I'll take her to her room. Just send up some water and fruit." And as he turned to go to the stairs, he glared at Yusuke and Kurama, who were still standing there with their eyes fastened on the uncharacteristic amount of flesh the woman was showing, albeit unknowingly. He let out a low warning growl when the slight scent of arousal hit his nose before Kurama immediately composed himself and his scent evaporated. Yusuke, however, couldn't resist commenting, "Damn! She really _does _have great legs."

Hiei, who had been standing further away, had been careful not to be so obvious about his own perusal of said flesh. But now he swore viciously to himself. He had finally stopped seeing those maddening images of her and had been able to rest comfortably in his own pants again the past two days. Now it was obvious he was going to be going swimming again. It had been worse right after seeing those damn paintings, as his mind had liked to substitute himself in the wolf Taiyoukai's place every time he tried to close his eyes. But Hiei refused to be a slave to his desires, and he had forcefully pushed those thoughts from his mind, replacing them instead with thoughts of battle and blood. He had pushed himself hard in his training sessions with Daitano, and had pushed the young inuyoukai even harder, but he never complained. Truth be told, he was becoming quite impressed with the eldest son's determination and drive. But now the onna was back, and so was his problem. Damn it.

As everyone sat back down at the table to eat, they were amazed by the sheer amount of food the Chinese priest was inhaling. Two hours later, he was still shoveling it in. The boys and retainers didn't seem surprised by this, though, and had made sure a steady supply of food was forthcoming from the kitchen. When he was finally finished, he gave a satisfied sigh and asked to be shown to his room because he would begin training with Kagome first thing in the morning. Sassouta took him up to the 3rd floor where Jaken, Myouga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Kurama were staying. Then he and his brothers went to check on their mother before turning in early for the night.

When everyone else was gone, Yusuke let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! At least she's back. I was getting pretty nervous there for a while."

"I can't believe that old man didn't feed her anything for six days!" Kuwabara said. "I hope she's okay."

"She's fine, you baka. Didn't you hear him say he's going to start training her in the morning?" Hiei snapped.

"I wonder what he's going to teach her? Some swordsmanship with the jian, perhaps?" Kurama speculated.

"Hn. We'll find out tomorrow." And Hiei left the others to their thoughts until they, too, turned in for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, they were _not _able to find out what her sifu was teaching her because between the two of them they set up a black barrier around the field. This led to some cursing and threats, along with a few attempts to penetrate the barrier to ascertain whether or not she was really there or if she was trying to get away again. But when it came down at lunchtime, and the miko and her sifu calmly walked back to the house to join the others, the detectives had to be content that she wasn't going anywhere, even if they didn't know exactly what she was up to. That didn't set well with three of them.

Knowing Lord Yemon was due to visit in just two days, Kurama recommenced dogging her steps at every opportunity. Holding her chair for her at the dinner table that night, he let his hands accidentally brush along the sides of her breasts when he scooted it in slightly. As they all sat in the game room that evening while the boys told her what they had been working during her absence, the avatar sat next to her on a small sofa and trailed his arm along the back of it behind her. When she reached for her glass that was sitting on a small coffee table in front of them, he leaned over, too, rubbing his chest against her back and side. With his longer arms, he reached the glass first, and picking it up, he forced her to settle back into the seat before handing it to her. His motions had brought them so close together that she was practically sitting right up against him now. He grinned devilishly at her and whispered in her ear, "No need to exert yourself, sweetheart, I'm more than happy to serve you however I can." Then he spent the rest of the evening discreetly playing with a few strands of her hair with the hand that was draped across couch behind her. Daitano raised a brow at his actions, and Shippou frowned disapprovingly, while Eishumaru looked slightly amused by them.

When they all decided to go to bed for the night, Kurama caught her hand and pulled her to him. He lifted her hand to his mouth and slowly ran his lips across the back of it before turning it over and doing the same at the inside of her wrist. "Sleep well, Kagome," he said huskily, with a gleam in his golden eyes. She stared at him for a minute, then turned away and went up the stairs, feeling his eyes following her.

Yusuke slapped him on the back. "You da man, Kurama," he said admiringly.

_She moaned low in her throat as he grunted slightly right before grasping her hips and quickening his movements. As the heavenly rocking motion gave way to firmer, quicker thrusts, so did the pleasant escalation of the tightening sensations coursing through her nerves and muscles give way to a sudden full-out assault on her senses that soon had her gasping and reaching for that summit that was so familiar, yet always so incredibly, surprisingly **new**. She could feel him thickening inside her, and it caused her to clench tightly around him in response. His warm breath caressed her ear as he whispered hoarsely, "Kagome …" and she felt herself rise over the edge and come crashing down around him_.

Stifling a moan, Kagome sat up. She was tangled in her sheets, and covered in a thin coat of sweat. The feel of her overheated body against the coolness of her covers made her shiver in discomfort, and she quickly got up and wrapped her robe around her. Like she had so many nights before, she headed outside to walk in the garden.

She sighed. (_Damn that Hojo. Why did he have to kiss me?_) Ever since Kouga had died, Kagome had kept to herself and her friends. She had had offers from a few other youkai to become their mate, as well as quite a few marriage proposals from ningen men. But she was adamant in her determination never to bond with someone like that again. And even though she had had her fair share of erotic dreams and memories of making love with each of her mates, they hadn't been so persistent or disturbing for decades. But ever since Hojo had kissed her …

It really had nothing to do with _him_, personally, it was the damn _kiss_. She didn't think she had been kissed in the last 60 - 70 years before they went into hiding. And only two or three times before that since Kouga had died, and each time it had left her cold and unmoved. But now, there was that Spirit Detective who seemed determined to disturb her peace of mind, too. (_Damn kitsune avatar. What kind of game is he playing? And why?_) She couldn't deny he was very attractive -- damn sexy, in fact, and his little methods were quite successful. Too successful. (_Kitsunes and their damn seduction skills. I've never known one to be so blatant before, though._) Now she was having these dreams every night. She sighed. This was _not _helping.

She left the garden and headed for the open field, hoping for some cool breezes to clear her mind and lower her temperature. When she reached the field, she remembered the lake and quickly made her way there. (_Perfect. Just what I need to shake this lingering heat._) She quickly shed her robe and sleeping yukata, and immediately dived into the chilly waters. Remembering what Shippou had told her about the far side being shallow enough that she could stand up in it, she crossed the entire lake underwater before surfacing and gulping in air in reaction to the shock of the cold. (_Damn, it's __**freezing!**_) Before she had another thought, a voice from right behind her growled in her ear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, onna?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know I told someone that Lord Yemon would make his appearance in this chapter, but when I started writing, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga demanded their time first -- after all, she was theirs first.

Sifu - a kung fu master -- teacher/father

Zhang Sanfeng - a semi-mythical Chinese priest and legend -- I tried to stay true to accounts of his appearance, history, and skills -- including the nickname "Sloppy Zhang," and the fact that he could supposedly go for long periods of time without eating, but that when he did, look out!

Jian - a Chinese two-sided sword, ranging from a foot-and-a-half to 2 and 2/3 feet in length

Gaki - brat

Kurotomesode, irotomesode, tomesode - women's kimonos ranging in style from the most formal to everyday -- these styles are worn by married women

Iromuji - a special style kimono worn for tea ceremonies

Kamon - family crest

Ne - eh?

Kaikyuushou - rank insignia -- I use the term for the stripes designating Taiyoukai status

Sashinuki hakamas - hakama pants that are gathered at the ankle to create the "ballooning" effect

Kosode - usually a plain, white shirt worn as an undergarment

Mokomoko - Sesshoumaru's ultra-stylish, fluffy, white boa

Hai - yes

Gomen nasai - "forgive me" -- a formal apology

Koishii - beloved (I thought this rather dignified endearment would appeal to Sesshoumaru.)

Itoshii - darling (While this more casual one had Kouga written all over it. I really didn't see Inuyasha calling her anything but Kagome.)

Mamoru - Kouga's advisor -- justice

Naoko - Lord Yemon's father -- straight, honest

Yemon - Kagome's soon-to-be suitor -- guarding the gate


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Propositions

Thanks so much for the huge vote of confidence! I love you guys!! This chapter is to move and define some relationships, though there is at least _one_ more reveal about the past. I won't say more than that because this chapter is so uber-long, it's just ridiculous. (And I want to get to work on the next chapter!)

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains lemons and/or limes.

Hey! Could someone please let me know if they get an alert from FF for this story? I haven't received any alerts for 4 or 5 days now, and if their system is still on the blink, I'd like to try to notify the people who have signed up for alerts, if I can. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakusho" belong to Takahashi and Togashi. That's only fair, since I own Wal-Mart and McDonald's. Oh, wait, -- I just spend all my money there. That's not quite the same thing, is it? Darn it.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts to self_)

_dreams_

Black Widow Miko

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

She left the garden and headed for the open field, hoping for some cool breezes to clear her mind and lower her temperature. When she reached the field, she remembered the lake and quickly made her way there. (_Perfect. Just what I need to shake this lingering heat._) She quickly shed her robe and sleeping yukata, and immediately dived into the chilly waters. Remembering what Shippou had told her about the far side being shallow enough that she could stand up in it, she crossed the entire lake underwater before surfacing and gulping in air in reaction to the shock of the cold. (_Damn, it's __**freezing!**_) Before she had another thought, a voice from right behind her growled in her ear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, onna?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Unexpected Propositions

Startled, Kagome whirled around and summoned her purifying powers to her hands, ready to fight to protect herself. Seeing the growing pink glow, Hiei quickly grabbed her and took her under the water, holding her down until the burning sensation where she had grabbed his shoulders stopped and she began to clutch desperately at them instead. He could feel her growing limp, and although he briefly had the thought that it would be so much easier if he just went ahead and drowned her now, he was so furious that she had attacked him that he was determined to find out why. She had nothing to gain by killing him, -- as a matter of fact, it would almost assuredly get her caught. He hauled her up and was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him.

Kagome was struggling to breathe, and she knew she couldn't support herself, so she held on tightly to her attacker as she gasped for air, choking and sputtering as she did. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. If he was going to try to drown her again, she was taking him with her.

Hiei closed his eyes and groaned. He had been shocked when the onna had walked over to the lake. What could she possibly want to talk to him about at this time of night that she had come looking for him? And just when he thought he could get out of the water and go back to his room to try again to get a little rest, too. Damn onna. Then she had stripped off her clothes and dived into the water. For just a second he had thought what a shame it was that it was a moonless night tonight, because even with his youkai sight, he hadn't gotten more than a glimpse of her. _Then_, she had surfaced so near him he could reach out and touch her, and the first thing she did was try to purify him! Oh, he was beyond furious. Who the hell did she think she was? Who the hell did she think _he_ was that he would just stand there and let her do it? He wasn't one of her lovestruck, cock-brained mates.

And _now_, she was completely pressed against him, and he was acutely aware of the fact that neither one of them had a stitch of clothing on. Here he was, ready to kill her if need be, and his treacherous body was insisting that if he had to plunge something into her soft, smooth, wet body, that rather than put his hand in her gut, he should use another appendage and aim a little lower. And said appendage was reaching out to go for it. Hell, if he got any harder, he might end up gutting her with it anyway. And he really didn't want to have to explain a strange puncture wound on her body to Koenma.

As her labored breathing continued to push her soft, full breasts into his chest, he finally demanded, "What is your game, bitch?" He tried to push her away so he could shake her, but she held on even tighter and wrapped her legs around his waist. His mind went blank for a minute. (_What the …? Is she …? Should I …?_) Her movement had trapped his hard length against her stomach, but it would only take a slight tilt of the hips to …

"If you … think … that you're going to … kill me, … you're … going down, … too!" She managed to get out between breaths. She had finally realized who her attacker was, but she had no idea why -- unless he was really working for one of their enemies in the Makai and had just taken on this "bodyguard" job as a cover. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. He had always been unreasonably hostile towards her.

Too consumed by his own overpowering arousal to think about what she had said, Hiei snapped, "Make up your mind, onna, -- are you trying to kill me or fuck me?"

"Wha …? _What?!!?_" Now she pulled back to look at him. "_You're _the one who tried to kill _me_!" Then the second part of what he'd said sank in, and she became aware of the fact that they were both completely naked and she was wrapped around him like … like … "Oh Sweet Mercy!" Kagome could feel the heat spreading throughout her body. Hai, she was blushing like nobody's business, but for just a second there, she was tempted to see what was behind door # 2. She quickly untangled herself from him and jumped down. She tried to back away, but he held onto her. "I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding here," she started babbling.

Hiei stared at her. Was she really saying she didn't come out here to try to purify him? Because he had the burns to prove it. "And just how did I misunderstand these?" He let go with one hand to point to the burns on his shoulders.

"You _attacked _me and tried to drown me -- did you really think I wasn't going to defend myself?" she accused him angrily.

"You're the one who sought _me_ out here and tried to turn me into ash -- how did you expect to get away with it? It would have been obvious you were the guilty one this time."

"I didn't come here looking for you. I was … hot, and I decided to cool off with a swim," she squirmed just a bit when she said that. "I didn't know you were here."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't give me that, onna. You've always been able to sense me -- even when I mask my aura."

"Gomen nasai. I was … distracted. I honestly didn't know you were here," she admitted quietly. "Truly," she added. (_Damn it! Master Zhang is right -- I'm going to get myself or my sons killed if I don't get this under control._) But she didn't have the slightest idea how to do that because there was _no way_ she was going to take another mate. She shook herself out of those thoughts to deal with the current situation. Sensing Hiei's disbelief, she started to get angry again. "Why the heck would I strip down to murder you?" That logic applied to him as well, she realized. This really _was_ just a huge misunderstanding.

"To distract me, just like you probably did with your mates," he answered smoothly.

"Oh for gosh sakes! This is ridiculous! What possible reason could I have to kill you? Let me heal those burns and get dressed, and we can pretend this whole thing never happened."

He looked at her for a few minutes as if assessing her words. He was forced to concede that it was possible this was all an accident, and that she had just been startled into trying to defend herself. She might be a killer, but he didn't think she was stupid. And trying to kill him right here like this would have been stupid, unless she was planning to take out the whole team. And right now, they were helping her sons. So, perhaps she was telling the truth. He wondered what had her so distracted that she had taken off her clothes and jumped into a lake without noticing there was a youkai swimming here. But that thought just reminded him that he was still holding her and she was still naked. If he were the fox, he probably would have pulled her back against him and said something like, "Why would we want to pretend this never happened?" Then he would have proceeded to convince her to wrap those legs back around his waist and finish what she had started, even if it had been unintentional. But he wasn't Kurama. And he wished he could use the Jagan on _himself_ so he could go beyond pretending and actually _forget_ this had ever happened. Because so help him, he wasn't sure he was ever going to fit into his pants again.

So, his only response was to let go of her and turn away. "Go back to the house."

He was surprised when she touched his arm and tugged it lightly until he turned back around to face her. "What is it now, onna?" he asked, completely exasperated, and wanting nothing more than to get as far away from her as he could before he proved he was just as susceptible to a female's wiles as the rest of his miserable gender. It was a humbling realization, and he was determined not to give in to it.

"Just be still for a moment," she said. And her hands started to glow again as she reached out to touch his shoulder. He jerked away from her, and he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was rolling her eyes at him when she said, "Oh, stop it. I'm just going to heal those burns."

He stared at her, then stood still. "Hn."

She reached out again and lightly ran her fingers around the burned areas before placing her hands over them. He tensed at the first touch of her power on his skin, then relaxed as he felt soothing waves of pleasant warmth course through him. His eyes almost drifted close in contentment.

For her part, Kagome was beginning to feel unsettled. She hadn't really noticed before how extremely well-built the fire demon was. Hai, she had thought him attractive, but it was easy to overlook that in light of his rudeness. And she had never really been one to ogle a man's body anyway, -- except for her mates -- and that had been _after_ they were already mated. Plus, Hiei was usually wearing that long cloak, so she really hadn't looked at him all that closely. But even the darkness of the night couldn't hide the fact that underneath her hands was some very firm and nicely-muscled flesh. And she couldn't help but suddenly remember the way he had felt when she had realized they were both naked and she was wrapped around him. (_Oh, damn._) She could feel her body heating up again, and this time it had nothing to do with embarrassment and everything to do with plain, bald-faced desire. She quickly pulled her hands away from him. "Well, then, … good night." And she swam back across the lake, got out and quickly wrapped her robe around herself. Then she picked up her yukata and headed back to the house, knowing that chances were she wasn't going to get any more sleep that night.

After she was gone, Hiei mumbled a string of curses to himself, then groaned in irritation. He looked down at himself and then glared at his right hand. There was simply no help for it. He had a feeling that until this whole damn mess was over, he was going to get more intimately acquainted with that hand than he had been since coming into his own sexual awakening when he was 200. Hai, he knew that was considerably later than most types of youkai, who usually hit that stage during their hundred-years of puberty or soon after it, (except for kitsunes, Youko had boasted once, whose awakening was usually what _triggered_ their hundred-years -- no wonder they were so damn good at seduction -- they had a hundred-year head start on all other youkai). But Hiei chalked his late awareness up to the Koorime blood in his veins. Everyone knew that as a race of self-reproducing youkai, their sex drive was incredibly underdeveloped. Just look at Yukina. Thank goodness.

Of course, once he _had_ hit that stage, the fire youkai blood of his father had made itself known. In striking contrast to the Koorime, hiyoukai were known for their strong sex drives, and had a reputation for being rather brutal with their partners, which is why so few of them took any other kind of youkai as mates. That was also why it cost Hiei double if he ever wanted to hire the services of a youkai whore, even though he was nowhere near as rough as a full-blooded hiyoukai.

So, when he had first felt those stirrings when he turned 200, as an outkast who was already known for his rather sadistic methods of killing, there hadn't been too many females willing to brave his ire _and_ his heritage to crawl into bed with him. Not liking to give in to a perceived weakness, he had soon decided he would rather redirect those kinds of urges than have to satisfy himself or put up with any female nonsense anyway. And again, perhaps it was due to his Koorime blood that he was so successful at turning his lustful desires into bloodlust instead. Oh, he indulged himself with a female from time to time, when it wouldn't interfere with anything else he was doing, but it was always the physical urge that led him to seek a female -- not a female leading to uncontrollable desires. Sure, he found some females more attractive than others, and felt the normal physical reactions -- he could appreciate beauty as well as any other male. He was just able to control his response to them. And he wasn't about to fuck one he found distasteful simply because he was in the mood to fuck. But for his purposes, one female was pretty much like another, and even if he did find a particular female attractive enough to get a rise out of him, he didn't feel it necessary to pursue _her_, in particular, because there were any number of ones acceptable enough to slake those desires, _if_ and _when _he chose to.

And _that_ was yet another reason why this whole situation with the miko was rapidly becoming intolerable -- because this maddening condition of his body was in direct response to _her_, and for some inexplicable reason, he couldn't control it, redirect it, or sate it with someone else. It wasn't a vague physical need to fuck that had him looking around and upon spotting her, saw her as an acceptable outlet, -- no, on the contrary, the damned onna was _causing_ his body to act up, time and time again, and that was _not_ acceptable.

He had gone into the Makai to kill things after she had been missing for 2 days, and he had run across a demoness that he actually considered exceptionally attractive. After a couple of minutes of thought, he had shrugged his shoulders and decided he might as well get rid of his problem directly and be done with it. But as he approached her, he felt the incessant urge that had been plaguing him for almost a month completely dissipate, so he had turned around and come back to the house. He had no more than stepped back inside his room than the thought that the blasted onna wasn't back yet had made the damn need rise up again. Literally.

So. Here he was, having spent a good twenty minutes swimming in a freezing cold lake to give himself some relief from a completely unwarranted and unwanted desire for a celestial/ningen onna he was investigating for 3 murders, and he was still going to have to take matters in hand. (_I should have drowned her when I had the chance._)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Zhang!" Kagome sputtered.

"Come, daughter. I will be waiting outside," the old man grinned, as he slung the bucket over his shoulder and walked out of her room.

Kagome poked her head out the door, muttering under her breath about eccentric Chinese priests, and was greeted with the sight of her three sons, Shippou, and Kuwabara all standing in the hallway laughing. Glaring at them, she slammed her door shut and shimmied out of her wet yukata to get dressed for the day's training. She joined Zhang and together they headed out to the open field. The others caught up with them and began their morning routine. After the Tai Chi Ch'uan forms had been performed, everyone else headed for the dojo and Kagome and Zhang set up their black barrier again.

"I know you wish for me to instruct you with the jian, as you desire a more direct form of attack to use in battle. But right now you lack the necessary single-minded concentration to be effective. You know what my advice is regarding that. So for now, we will concentrate on this technique I witnessed Wang Yan Lum execute when he was the number one seat of the Canton Ten Tigers. I believe you can adapt it well to your snake style. Do you remember what I told you about it yesterday?"

"Hai. It was originally known as the Lion Roar style until it became known for its creator, Lama Dai-Dot. This Lama Kung Fu is more popularly known these days as Tibetan Hop Gar," she replied.

"And what are the 4 principles of this style?"

"Sim - Evade. Jeet - Intercept. Chun - Penetrate. And Chon - Destroy -- no negotiation."

"Correct. This melds well with the snake style's precept of evading instead of blocking, though the focus is more on footwork rather than using the whole body. Instead, you will learn to employ the eight fists, kicks, and grips rather than relying on a single strike to take down your opponent. This will make you more effective when facing numerous adversaries, when it is not practical to keep looking for that perfect moment to strike. You will create the moment. Now, let's begin with the eight fists."

When the barrier came down at lunchtime, Daitano started cursing under his breath. "Master Zhang, can you not teach her something without injuring her?"

"It's just a split lip, Daitano. Nothing to get excited about," his mother told him.

"Perhaps, but before long we'll have to turn this field into a garden with all the lilies that will be blooming here," Eishumaru pointed to three small circles of dead grass.

"Hai," Sassouta chipped in, "and you should start wearing your black uniforms instead of the white ones because the blood won't show up so much on them," he pointed to the red drops on the front of her tunic. "Nice eye, too," he gestured to her left eye, which was bruised and almost swollen shut.

She laughed, then grabbed her side. "Ow! Please don't make me laugh."

"The ribs, too, huh?" Eishumaru asked.

"What the hell are you teaching her -- how to take a beating?" Yusuke wanted to know.

Zhang just smiled. "Ah, no. She already does that quite well."

"Sifu!"

"Here, Kagome," Shippou crouched down and gestured for her to climb on his back. "I'll take you away from all these critics and naysayers, and we'll get first crack at lunch."

"Arigatou! I think that's an excellent idea, Shippou," she said, as she slid into place. Then he was off and running.

"Hey! No fair!" And Sassouta and Eishumaru took off after them, with Ginta and Hakkaku following. Kuwabara almost joined in, but decided to hang back with his teammates so they wouldn't make fun of him for acting like a kid.

"Master Zhang, may I ask what you are teaching her now?" Daitano fell in step with the priest.

"A method I was privileged to witness over 200 years ago: Tibetan Hop Gar. It will be more effective when she is facing greater numbers."

"So you are not teaching her swordsmanship?" the inuyoukai asked.

"No." Zhang stopped and regarded Daitano seriously, completely ignoring the detectives, who had dropped back to try to stay a discreet distance away, yet still within hearing range. "Your mother is not at her best. She has lost her focus. It would be a mistake for her to engage in battle."

The shock on Daitano's face was evident even from a distance. "Okaa-san has always been the most focused person I know, except for you, of course, sifu. What is the problem?" he asked quietly.

"Something has stirred up the ghosts from her past. Or perhaps, she simply can't keep them at bay any longer. I have already given her my advice. It is up to her to follow it as she will."

Daitano clenched his fists, but nodded his understanding, and the two walked on in silence.

After watching them walk out of sight, the Spirit Detectives veered off in a slightly different direction. "Well, that was certainly interesting. I would not have guessed that our widow was so unsettled. I told you she was very good at keeping things hidden. She doesn't let it show," Kurama commented.

"No," Yusuke agreed. "She always seems so calm."

"She doesn't like for her sons to worry about her," Kuwabara observed.

"Or she doesn't want to let us know she is disturbed. I wonder if it is because she is afraid we will find something that has her so ruffled?" Kurama mused.

"Hn." Hiei frowned slightly. She had said last night that she was distracted, and he could definitely attest to the fact that she could easily get herself killed that way. Was it her guilt that was making her careless? Or could Kurama be right and she was worrying that they would uncover proof of her deeds? If that was the case, then that meant there was definitely something to _be_ uncovered. They needed to stop playing around here and start finding some answers. Even if they accepted the probability that Kouga had been killed by the so-called "Death Touch," she hadn't known that technique when she was with the other two. They still didn't even know _how_ the other two Taiyoukai had been killed. A low, frustrated growl escaped him.

"_**What is it, Hiei?**_"

"**We don't know much more than we did when we got to Kakuremichi. It doesn't sit well with me to have to keep tiptoeing around, just waiting for information to fall into our laps, instead of going out and asking questions directly. The need to keep their return a secret is hindering our progress.**"

"_**I know, but we don't have any choice in the matter. However, we have yet to corner two key sources of information right here who should be able to shed some light on what happened to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, namely Myouga and Jaken. And with Lord Yemon coming, we may be able to find out more about Kouga. Hopefully, we will only need to be patient for a while longer before we have the answers we seek.**_"

"**Hn.**"

"_**Of course, we still need to tell everyone at the house that Lord Yemon is coming.**_" Out loud, Kurama cleared his throat. "We should return to the house. I think it's time we let them know they will be having a visitor tomorrow. I will be interested to see our widow's reaction to Lord Yemon's proposal."

"_Hmph. I'd be __**more**__ interested if we had managed to secure her affections already._"

"_**That really couldn't be helped with her being gone for 6 of the last 8 days. Are you afraid you cannot win her over a rival? -- An ookami, at that?**_" Kurama taunted Youko.

Youko arched a brow. "_Are __**you **__challenging me now, Red?_"

"_**I am merely pointing out the need for continued effort, -- we cannot allow her to accept him.**_"

"_Then tonight, you will relinquish complete control to me._"

"_**All right.**_"

"_Good. Finally, we're going to have some real fun,_" the kitsune chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the detectives joined the others at the house, they discovered they had already been informed of the impending visit of the current Lord of the Northern lands. Botan was standing there in the living room with the three boys, and was looking quite distressed under their angry gazes.

"Do you really expect us to believe that the Reikai had nothing to do with him finding out? We're not stupid. You've probably got the whole Makai in an uproar by sending your spies to 'discreetly' investigate our mother," Daitano accused her.

"Hell, we might as well gather our allies now and just launch an assault instead of wasting our time trying to prepare for individual challenges," Eishumaru declared. "I thought the Reikai hoped to avoid all-out civil war, but you are going to leave us no choice. The coming bloodshed will be on your shoulders."

Botan cast a desperate look at the Spirit Detectives, and Kurama stepped forward. "It is understandable that you are upset at the news that a few rumors of your return have leaked out, but that is no reason to put Botan on the spot like this. She had nothing to do with it."

Eishumaru turned to face the sensei he had been coming to regard as a friend and sneered. "I should have known. You all are simply here pretending to help us. How foolish of me to forget that your loyalty is to the Reikai, since you've all sold your souls to them in exchange for getting to live in the Ningenkai where you can pretend you're superior to everyone around you. Well, your 'help' is no longer needed," his voice dripped with contempt.

His eyes flashing gold, Kurama fixed him with a cold stare. "You would do well to remember who you are speaking to. You may be the son of a Taiyoukai, and one of the so-called "heirs to the Makai," but you are in no way _my_ equal, and if you think to challenge _me_, you will quickly find out just how slim your chances are of ever regaining your lands."

A voice from the stairwell drew everyone's attention. "I don't know what is going on here, or why, but I didn't raise my sons to be so rude. Eishumaru, you will apologize."

The tall inuyoukai locked gazes with the woman who was rapidly approaching them. He then turned to Kurama and executed a stiff bow. "Gomen nasai."

"You three will go meet with Jaken in his office right now. Lady Botan, my apologies if any of us have offended you. I would appreciate it if you would wait here so I can talk to you in a moment. I have a request for Lord Koenma." Kagome came to a stop in front of Kurama, facing him and the other detectives with her sons behind her. Very quietly she said, "I would like a word with you, if you please." And she walked out of the room.

Kurama followed her through the house and out the back doors into the garden. She turned and looked at him, and in a very mild tone of voice said, "As you know, my sons are still very young, and are apt to get caught up in the heat of the moment and make rash statements or actions, as all young people are. I seem to recall a young kitsune making an ill-advised trespass onto a dangerous Taiyoukai's private lands. I am not excusing Eishumaru's behavior, and I assure you I will speak to him about it." She paused briefly, then fixed him with a deadly calm stare. "However, even if they are out of line, I will not stand by and let you or anyone else threaten them. I know exactly who you are, Youko Kurama, and what you are capable of. You are not the only one with contacts in the Makai. It is true that none of my sons have attained the level of skill necessary to face an opponent of your power by themselves yet, but then again, they don't have to, because I will always stand beside them. And you may think you know what I'm capable of, but let me warn you, you have _no_ idea."

The avatar leaned down and stared intently into her eyes with a smirk on his face. Then he leaned even closer and a low, deep chuckle rumbled against her ear. "Very well-said, my lady. I am well aware that Eishumaru was letting his tongue get ahead of his better judgment, but he needed to be reminded why it is unwise to let that happen. You know as well as I do that that kind of mistake could cost him his life, and it is a lesson better learned sooner rather than later." Then he ever-so-lightly brushed his cheek against hers before whispering, "And I _do_ think I am aware of your capabilities, and it just adds to the intrigue." Then he straightened up and reached for her hand, placing it on his arm. "Shall we go back in now?"

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Botan was ringing a peal over the other detectives' heads. "Why didn't you _tell_ them before now? I had no idea they didn't know yet or I would have watched what I said. I didn't mean to cause such a scene."

"Hn. Then you shouldn't have appealed to the fox for rescue and forced him to confront them like that," Hiei said bluntly.

"I can't believe Kagome took Kurama's side over her son's," Kuwabara shook his head slowly.

"She didn't, you baka. Just what do you think she is saying to him now?" Hiei rolled his eyes at him.

Yusuke looked at him curiously. "What do _you_ think she's saying to him?"

"Just how stupid are you, detective? Regardless of whatever else she is, the miko seems to be a fiercely protective mother. I imagine she is letting him know in no uncertain terms that she didn't take kindly to his threats, however much the inu deserved them." And Hiei knew he was right about that, however foreign the concept seemed to him, having been cast out as a child to fend for himself or die. He had to confess, too, that he was a bit impressed with the way she had handled it -- forcing her son to apologize and then taking Kurama aside to speak to him. It actually spoke highly of her sensibilities, and it had even drawn a small, grudging respect from him, because she would have been doing the boy no favors to back him up right then and there. It would only encourage such foolish behavior and get the idiot killed the next time he shot off his mouth to someone older, wiser, and more experienced.

Kuwabara's eyes got wide. "What do you think Kurama will do?"

Hiei shrugged. "One never knows with the fox. Depending on his mood, and how she speaks to him, he could rip her throat out or try to shove his tongue down it. I think either would appeal to him equally."

"Rip her throat out?!!? We're talking about Kurama, not you, shrimp. He wouldn't do that," Kuwabara said disbelievingly.

"Do not confuse Kurama, or Youko, with the ningen part of him you knew as Shuiichi. While Kurama may hold some ningen sentiments, they would never stand in the way of his youkai instincts."

His two teammates stared at him for a minute. They were so used to thinking of Youko and Kurama as two separate beings that they never really thought about Kurama possessing any of Youko's youkai traits. But they knew he did have some of his youkai powers even in this form, so it kind of made sense. Kuwabara shivered. Actually, it made him feel a little more wary of Kurama, because while Youko made no secret of his tendencies toward cruelty and ruthlessness, Hiei was saying Kurama had some of those same tendencies, but he had never suspected it. To his way of thinking, that made Kurama the more dangerous of the two. How would you ever know what he was really thinking or planning? And if that was the case with Kurama, what about Yusuke with his Mazoku blood?

Suddenly, Kuwabara felt out-of-place and alone among his teammates. It also struck him for the first time, that the woman he was in love with was a youkai, and that perhaps there were some fundamental differences that would make his hopes and dreams of being with her impossible. He began to sink into despair. Then it hit him that Kagome had been a ningen, and that she had loved 3 youkai and had relationships with them. He would have to talk to her about it.

"Um, guys? Before any of them come back, I need to tell you something. That scroll Kurama found? Princess Ayame isn't the one who wrote it," Botan informed them.

"What?!!? Then who _did_ write it?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"We don't know. But it _was_ a woman," she offered helpfully.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at her. "No kidding, considering she said Kouga was in love with her."

"No, detective. Kouga's name wasn't mentioned." Hiei cursed to himself. How could he have jumped to such a conclusion? He was getting as bad as the idiot. And he was sure Kurama was going to feel just as stupid, too. Why had they all assumed the note was referring to Kouga? Just because Princess Ayame was the only woman they knew about who had a connection to one of Kagome's mates, they had all believed she was the one who had written it, and that it had to be about Kouga. He wanted to kick himself. "The scroll could have been referring to any of her mates."

Yusuke looked like a light bulb had just gone on over his head. "You mean one of her other mates might have had another woman on the side? Or someone they were promised to, like Kouga was promised to Princess Ayame? _Now_ we're getting somewhere! That sounds like motive to me."

"You're right, Urameshi," Kuwabara agreed. "It does sound like motive -- for two other women to have possibly killed two of her mates."

"What?!!?" Three heads snapped around in his direction.

"They're returning," Hiei told them.

When Kagome and Kurama entered the room, Kagome walked over to Botan. "If you don't mind, Lady Botan, would you please ask Lord Koenma about the possibility of securing travel permits for us for Golden Week?"

Botan just blinked at her for a moment, still trying to absorb Kuwabara's theory. She, and everyone else in the Reikai who knew about the situation, had automatically assumed the widow was guilty. She had just been waiting for Yusuke and his team to prove it. But, what if she _wasn't_ guilty? She would have to tell Lord Koenma about this right away. "Um, okay. I'll ask him. Guys? Could you please tell her about you-know-who now, since you all neglected to do it these last couple of weeks? I should get going. Goodbye, Lady Kagome," she said, in a much more friendly tone than she had used previously with the miko. And she quickly summoned a portal and stepped through it.

Kagome turned to them with a question in her eyes.

Irritated that once again the evidence suggested the possibility of something that hadn't even occurred to him, Hiei told her curtly, "Lord Yemon is coming here."

"Lord … Yemon? He's coming _here?_ To see us?" The miko seemed to be having trouble processing this. "How does he know we are here? Or that we are even back, for that matter? And what does he want?"

Kurama smoothly explained, "Unfortunately, a few rumors seem to have reached the Northern lands about your return. Lord Yemon approached Koenma to confirm them, and requested permission to see you. I believe he is due to be here tomorrow. As for what he wants, well, you will have to ask _him_ that."

"Ah," she said, nodding her head, "I see. I believe this explains my son's behavior. If you will excuse me, I need to prepare for a guest." And with one last, coldly-appraising glance in Kurama's direction, she started to leave, but paused briefly to say, "Oh, and arigatou, _Hiei_, for being so forthcoming with that tidbit of information."

He glared at her back, and knew the others were all looking at him. No one had missed the deliberate emphasis she had placed on the fact that she had dropped the honorific from his name. She was taunting him about their encounter the night before, and he knew she was doing it because she was put out with all of them for not telling her sooner about the ookami. And the worst thing about it was, considering the nature of their meeting and the intimacy of being there naked together, he really couldn't reasonably object to her claiming a closer connection to him. Blasted onna. But if the others thought he was going to enlighten them about this change in the status of address between them, they were sadly mistaken.

"Uh, Kurama, Botan had some news about that scroll," Yusuke began, once he tore his eyes away from the apparition, who obviously wasn't going to tell them what was going on that he had allowed the woman to address him so informally. He sure didn't look happy about it, whatever it was. "Princess Ayame didn't write it. And Kuwabara thinks that means there are two chicks who might have felt slighted enough by two of her mates to have killed them."

Kurama's eyes widened a bit before narrowing in concentration. "If Princess Ayame didn't pen it, then it may not have been referring to Kouga, that's true. However, it still _might_ have been about him. He does appear to have been a rather roguish charmer." He stroked his chin thoughtfully and frowned. Inside he was cursing viciously. They had so few things to go on -- how could they not have considered all the possibilities? "It appears that once again we may have let our conclusions get ahead of the facts. Don't forget, though, that whoever wrote the scroll seemed to be accusing Kagome of _something_. It said : 'You won't get away with it, bitch.' And she also seemed to believe that whichever of the Taiyoukai it was would have left Kagome for her if Kagome hadn't been pregnant. She asserted that she had his love. That doesn't sound like the author killed him. So, while it would be prudent of us to remain open to other possibilities, including possible other suspects, we should also not close our eyes to the continuing probability that the miko is guilty."

"Bullshit! You and Hiei just don't want to admit that you were wrong for once." And Kuwabara got up and left the room. They could hear him muttering as he went up the stairs, "Damn stubborn youkai."

"You know, he might actually have a point, for once. You two have really been pushing the idea that she did it right from the start. Maybe it's because you had heard the story of the "Black Widow Miko" when you were living in the Makai when you were younger and you were just used to thinking of her as being guilty. Whatever the case, I think we should start looking at this whole thing differently."

Kurama nodded slightly. "Perhaps we did start out with preconceived notions of her guilt. And we will be sure to carefully consider and weigh the facts as they become known to us from now on. However, Yusuke, do not lose sight of the extreme unlikelihood that one woman, -- a very powerful miko, -- mated with three extremely powerful youkai, and lost them all under what everyone deems suspicious circumstances, _and_ that the souls have vanished without a trace, -- and she had nothing to do with it. Outside of purification, I don't know of anything that completely obliterates a soul, and there are very few people who have the kind of spiritual power necessary to do that."

Yusuke frowned at that, then _he_ nodded. "All right. Point taken. But from now on, we're looking at this from both sides, right?"

At Kurama's agreement, they went their separate ways until dinnertime. They all knew that once again, the day's training had been shot.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After dinner that evening, which wasn't as strained as the detectives thought it would be, thanks to the talk Kagome had with her sons earlier, Kuwabara asked her if he could talk to her a bit. Thankful for the opportunity to escape Kurama's persistent attentions, she led him out into the garden, where she sat down on a bench and he sat down on the ground in front of her.

Feeling a little embarrassed, and not quite sure how to start, he rubbed the back of his neck a bit sheepishly for a minute. "I'm glad your injuries healed up so fast," he pointed to her face.

She nodded. "Hai, just a little benefit of the celestial powers inside me. Can I help you with something, Kazuma?"

"Uh, … heh heh, … I was wondering if you would mind telling me a little about … well, … about you and your mates."

Kagome frowned at him at first, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, how did you make it work? With them being youkai and you not? I mean, … well, I guess I'm just starting to see how very different they are from humans. Not just in the way they look or their powers, but in the way they think and the way they are inside. You see, Yukina, my girl, is a Koorime, and I was just wondering if it could ever really work out for us," he looked at her almost pleadingly.

Kagome reached out and patted his hand as it rested on his knee. "Don't worry. Though most youkai don't want to acknowledge it, -- let alone _admit_ it, -- inside, they're not so very different from ningen. They have hearts and they feel emotions -- even love, though sometimes it is harder for them to recognize it as such. Their instincts are very strong, and they let them run free -- they don't have the need for a sense of caution like ningen do when it comes to that, I think, because their bodies are less vulnerable than ours. We often hesitate to act on our instincts because we fear they will lead us into danger. It gives them a distinct advantage in many areas. They are more in tune with their bodies and their wants and needs. They're more in tune with the world around them and able to react quicker. _But_, they are so used to relying on their instincts that they often use them to explain away or cover up their emotions, so they don't really understand them. And some youkai will even deny they have them, -- especially when it comes to relationships." She smiled as if remembering something. "But I know you've seen youkai get angry before, right?" Kuwabara nodded. "How can anyone think they can experience one emotion, and not others? It's actually quite funny when you think about it, that so many have decided love is a weakness they cannot admit to when their silly tempers and misplaced pride put them in more danger than anything else," she chuckled.

"But, when it comes to youkai relationships, especially when choosing a mate, many male youkai will claim to be looking for the strongest, most powerful female, as if nothing else matters. Or you will often hear them say they are looking for one who will give them lots of strong children -- especially the youkai with animal characteristics. Some will swear up and down they are just trying to satisfy their instincts." She grinned and leaned forward as if imparting a great secret. "The truth is, they are the ones who are searching the hardest for someone who touches their heart, whether they are conscious of it or not. My Sesshoumaru went for over 1,000 years without a mate. He said he did not need or want one since he had never met a female who was strong enough, smart enough, or beautiful enough to tempt him to take one. If there was one out there that was good enough, his instincts would have led him to her. He was content with his own company. He didn't yearn to be around anyone else. He was unbelievably powerful in his own right. He didn't need a helpmate. He was ridiculously beautiful and sexy. He could have sex with any female he wanted, anytime he wanted. He didn't need an heir because …," here her voice broke a bit, "because he was going to live forever. So, why should he even bother searching for a mate?

Then he took in his brother's widow, making her his mate to protect her and her unborn child, and to hold his brother's lands secure for his nephew, -- all in the name of familial duty. And as we spent time together, and took care of Daitano and his ward, Rin, together, he said he found something he hadn't even been looking for. But, I think that somewhere, deep inside, he had been looking all along. But his heart had rejected those females who _should_ have appealed to his instincts, if that was the only thing youkai have to go by. So he was convinced his solitary condition was one to aspire to.

Maybe it was destiny, or maybe we both just got lucky. I certainly was not the most powerful female around, and there are always any number who could have given him strong children. I don't have the beauty that most demonesses do, and compared to Sesshoumaru and his centuries of knowledge and experiences, at 18, I was but a child, so I wasn't captivating him with my intellect. And yet, there was something in me that called to him and touched him, just as there was something in him that touched me and healed the sadness in my heart, -- allowing me to love again. And despite the fact that he could have found a more "suitable" mate to satisfy the criteria of youkai instincts, we were very, very happy together because we loved each other."

Kuwabara sat there quietly for a while, thinking about what she had said. When he finally spoke, he searched her eyes intently, "Do you really believe that _all_ kinds of youkai are capable of real feelings like that? Some are so unbelievably evil and cruel. And then, there are some, like the Koorime, who are so … well, _physically_ independent that they don't need a relationship the way we like to think of one," he blushed just a bit as he said the last part.

Kagome smiled at him, and her eyes sparkled. "Hai, I believe all youkai are capable of real feelings. What is evil, if not hatred? And hatred is a powerful emotion that often consumes people, -- not just youkai, -- when they fail to find the love they desperately want. As for the Koorime, … their situation is rather unique. I think their physical ability to reproduce asexually evolved from necessity after a war with the hiyoukai left them with no males. Instead of combining with other races of youkai, they preferred to keep to themselves to keep their line "pure." So, they isolated themselves from the rest of the world. But, just because they are physically capable of going on independently without the types of relationships we are used to, doesn't mean they don't _have_ relationships."

"You mean they're _lesbians?_"

"No, silly," she giggled. "Though some are. I just meant that their family and friendships are very dear to them. They love. And they _can _fall in love and have children from relationships with different kinds of youkai, -- or ningen, I'm sure, too, although I always thought the Koorime discouraged that and forbade such unions. But your friend Hiei is proof that they happen. I never would have thought to see a Koorime and a hiyoukai together, though. There must be quite a story behind that."

"Hiei? Oh, yeah. I tend to forget he's part Koorime. He looks and acts like he's full fire demon."

"But he's not. His fire youkai blood is definitely dominant, but I'd say his Koorime blood tempers some of those traits. It's very interesting because he seems to have all of their strengths, but none of their weaknesses, like their uncontrolled violence."

"I can't imagine him being any _more_ violent," Kuwabara shuddered.

She giggled again, and glanced out of the corner of her eyes at the branches of a nearby tree. "Oh, you might be surprised. Compared to some hiyoukai I've met, Hiei is so controlled and calm -- a real pussycat."

(_I'm going to kill that onna._)

Kuwabara laughed at the idea that anyone would call Hiei a _pussycat_. When he calmed back down, he asked her seriously, "So, you think it _is_ possible for me and Yukina to make things work?"

Again she reached out and patted his hand. "Hai." Then she looked away for a moment. "Kazuma, how long have you and Yukina known each other -- _loved_ each other?"

"Over 4 years."

She hesitated, then said, "I know that in these times, ningen tend to wait until they are in their twenties to marry. Men usually wait until they are 24-28, while women usually marry when they are around 22. But, …" she leaned forward and took his hand in both of hers, "none of us are guaranteed tomorrow. Inuyasha and I loved each other for probably a year and a half of our two-year travels, but we let other things, and people, get in the way. We were so focused on Naraku and the jewel, and we kept thinking that after it was all over, we'd have all the time in the world to be together." She looked down at the ground, and Kuwabara could feel the sorrow and regret rolling off of her. "We only had a little over 6 months before …"

Now Kuwabara patted _her_ hand. "I'm … I'm real sorry to hear that."

"Arigatou gozaimasu. I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for, but I'm sure you see what I'm trying to say. Life, and love, are such precious gifts. It would be a shame to waste either of them." Then her eyes suddenly lit up. "Kazuma, do you know if Yukina has plans for Golden Week? If she doesn't, we would be honored to have her join us on our trip. Provided Lord Koenma says it's all right for us to travel, of course."

"What? You mean it? I could bring my Yukina along?" the big man said hopefully.

"Hai. I am so sorry to be the cause of you having to spend so much time away from her. I'm not sure where we will be going yet, but Shippou assures me that with all of the investments they have made through the years, we own several hotels at popular resorts and attractions, and they always keep plenty of rooms reserved, -- even during Golden Week."

"That would be great! Arigatou!" And Kuwabara jumped to his feet in excitement. "I'm going to go ask Yusuke if I can go see her tomorrow and ask her."

"Good."

No sooner had Kuwabara disappeared into the house than an irate fire demon landed right in front of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing, onna?"

Kagome arched a brow at him and a slight smile curved her lips. "Didn't you ask me that question last night?"

Her only answer was a low growl right before Hiei grabbed her by the arms and hauled her up against him. "You would be well-advised not to mock me." He couldn't believe it! After one of the most aggravating days he could remember, where he was forced into the realization that he might -- just _might_ -- have been a bit hasty in his judgment, and that he would have to be a lot more careful about his conclusions regarding this case and this miko, -- following one of the most frustrating _nights _of his life, where this very same miko had somehow ended up naked and wrapped around his own naked body in some sick kind of comedy of errors that the kami were obviously enjoying plaguing him with, -- now, this infuriating onna had dared to _taunt_ him by telling that gigantic idiot that he was nothing more than some sort of declawed, defanged _pussycat_. He really didn't know how she had managed to survive as long as she had, because he was quite sure she probably made a habit of pissing off dangerous youkai.

While Hiei was preoccupied with his irritation, Kagome was remembering just how it had felt when he had held her in a similar fashion at the lake. (_Oh, no! Not now! Damn, rotten out-of-control hormones. I'm a woman of 134 years -- not some giggly, lusty teenager who has never been touched by a male before. Come on Kagome, get a grip. Do what you did when Sesshoumaru had to be gone on patrol for a few days -- think Jaken!_) And after a quick contemplation of the loyal, green, family retainer, she was able to breathe easy again.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking I am a _pussycat_, or it will be the last one you ever make," he threatened.

"Gomen nasai. I was simply trying to make a point. I'm sure Kazuma didn't take it seriously," she tried to soothe him so he would let her go. He did.

"You don't seriously believe all that nonsense you were telling him, I hope."

"Of course I do. I suppose you are one of those youkai who try to deny that you have any feelings," she said as she stepped away from him a bit further.

"No. As you said, it would be foolish to deny any emotions when so many youkai are so good at expressing their anger and hatred. However, the idea that we are seeking love in our relationships is a pretty fairy tale. We may feel emotion, but unlike ningen, we are not slaves to them. And those of us who are strong enough can easily set aside those that cause only weakness and vulnerability. Following his instincts might have served _your Sesshoumaru_ better, and he might still be alive," he sneered at her.

To his surprise, she just stared at him for a minute before turning away and walking back to the house. He barely caught her whispered words on the breeze, "Maybe you're right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He slowly entered her, drawing out the anticipation that already had her strung so tight she thought she would snap. When she tried to lift her hips to take him all the way in, he chuckled in her ear as he held her down firmly._

"_Who knew my mate would be so impatient?_"

"_Who knew __**my**__ mate would be such a tease?_" _she gasped._

"_Is this what you want?" he asked, driving himself home until he was completely sheathed within her._

"_H …hai!_"

_She could feel the tension in his muscles as she ran her hands along his back, and she silently urged him to continue by pulling him down onto her. As he settled into a steady rhythm, she would clench her inner muscles around him at the end of each downward thrust and undulate her belly and hips in a manner that had them both groaning. The sweet friction they were creating seemed to throw sparks that prickled up and down her skin. The hardness of his slick, hot flesh plunging into and stretching and filling the softness of her own was a sensation she would never get used to, or get enough of. _

_To her, nothing else in her life so clearly explained or defined the importance of yin to yang as when they were together like this. It was a purely primal, physical act that held so much meaning on so many levels. And each movement embodied both give and take on their parts. But she would think about this later, -- **much** later, -- when the loving was just a warmth still in her body and a smile on her face. For now …_

_The smooth, gliding movements were giving way to harder, more determined thrusts, and already she could feel those first small tremors begin to build down low. _"_Ooooohhh … I …_" _But the ability to speak left her when he suddenly began to punctuate each thrust with a forceful, upward push. When she felt the growl begin to rumble in his throat, and quickly spread throughout his body and hers, she gave herself up to wave after wave of shocking pleasure that had her clutching him so tightly inside, she could swear their flesh had fused, and she wasn't even sure of the difference between her muscles twitching and his length throbbing as his warmth spilled out and coated her womb_.

"OOooooohhhhh!" She jerked and opened her eyes -- awakened by her own cry. She sat up and shivered slightly as the air hit her sweat-drenched skin. (_Not again! Why? Why now?_) She got up and reached for her robe. When she got to her door, she brushed away the tears she hadn't even been aware she'd shed. As she drifted aimlessly through the garden, she let out a long sigh. (_Is this what I have to look forward to the rest of my life? I need to focus on helping my sons re-gain their lands. Not spend my nights wallowing in the past._) Then a tiny voice suddenly spoke up. (_And what then? What happens after the boys are all settled? What happens when your days are as empty as your nights?_) She stopped for a moment and a frown gathered, furrowing her brow as she scolded herself. (_Don't be ridiculous. My life has always been full and it always will be. I don't need a male to make it feel that way. I will always have my family to love and care for, and eventually I will be needed to tend to other duties. I'm just letting these dreams and memories stir up physical yearnings. That's normal. Annoying as hell, but normal. And it'll go away soon. I just need to get a handle on it._) She laughed to herself then. Maybe what she _really_ needed was to get a _hand_ on it.

"What has you so amused as you wander the garden at this time of night, I wonder?" A silky, smooth voice close to her ear made her jump.

She turned to see an extremely tall, extremely sexy male standing right behind her. He had long silver hair, piercing golden eyes, and two furry ears perched jauntily on top of his head. All the color drained from her face and her knees buckled, but he caught her as she started to fall into him.

"I've had females swoon before, but never with such a horrified look on their faces."

Kagome blinked, and then took a deep breath. "Youko? Gomen nasai. For just a second there, I thought …"

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her. "Thought what?"

"You … it's just that … well, for a second there you seemed to be a mixture of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

He grinned wickedly then. "And you thought they had ganged up to haunt you?"

She didn't say anything for a minute, then, "Why are you here?"

He raised a brow at her and smirked. "Why are _you_ here in the middle of the night when you should be snuggled down into your bed, … or someone else's?"

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed away. "Kitsunes," she muttered. And she continued her walk. "Why is Kurama letting you dominate your shared body right now?"

"Perhaps because we share a goal, and I am the one best-suited to attain it."

"And what kind of goal would that be?" she asked.

"You."

She stopped. "Ah. I see. I must apologize for trapping you here with no females for so long. I've already told Kazuma to invite his girlfriend to travel with us for Golden Week. Please feel free to bring someone along, too."

"Hmmm. You are saying I may bring along a lover? Suppose we wish to just stay in our room instead of taking in the sights with everyone else?"

"That would be up to you, -- I have no intention of interfering with your personal life."

"Good. I am sure I will be able to entertain you enough that you won't miss running around with your sons. And Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara will make sure they are safe, so you can enjoy yourself without worries."

She looked up at him and blinked. First, he looked a bit like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and now, he _sounded_ a bit like Kouga. Was it possible they _had_ all ganged up to haunt her? "Are you sure there are just two souls inhabiting that body?"

Not being privy to her thoughts, Youko wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "Is that some strange way of agreeing to what I'm offering?"

"No." And she continued on, walking ahead of him.

"Then, perhaps, I need to show you exactly what it _is _I am offering." And he reached out and encircled her waist with one arm, pulling her to him so her back was flush against his chest. He tangled his other hand in her hair and pulled it firmly so her head tilted to one side. Then he fastened his mouth onto the sensitive skin of her neck and nipped at it gently, sending shivers down her spine.

"Youko, don't …"

But her voice trailed off when the hand in her hair let go and moved around to cup a full, round breast instead. Sliding underneath her robe, the fingers began to circle her nipple, then to tug it lightly through the thin, silky material of her sleeping yukata. Her mind went blank for a few minutes, and she felt like she had been thrown back into her dream, until a cool breeze hit her legs and she became aware of the way the hand at her waist had slowly inched up her yukata all the way to her thighs. She tried to pry his hand loose and step away, but the movement only succeeded in parting her legs, -- a movement Youko was quick to take advantage of. Still holding her firmly to him at the waist, his other hand moved unerringly to the delicate folds of skin that sheltered her womanhood. He continued to suckle on her neck as his thumb grazed the small, swollen nub that constituted the spot of so many intensely-pleasurable sensations, while one of his long, elegant fingers dipped inside her.

"Don't!"

"Why do you protest?" he whispered huskily in her ear. "your body has been asleep for 400 years -- let me awaken it. I promise, you will enjoy it."

She shuddered at his words as much as at his continued ministrations, and felt the liquid heat pooling low in her belly, coating his finger with her juices as he worked it slowly in and out of her. Then, as suddenly as he had begun, he stopped and released her. "Do let me know if you change your mind, my dear lady." And licking his finger, he headed off through the garden and into the night.

Kagome slowly sank to her knees and muttered forlornly, "If it weren't for Shippou, I'd start a petition to have all kitsunes neutered." Then she stood up and went into the house. She was going to have a nice, freezing cold shower, and then she was going to run about 20 miles.

Hiei had just gotten out of the lake and pulled his clothes on, when he sensed Kurama heading that way. As soon as he got to the water, he jumped in, fully clothed, and started cursing.

"**Problems?**"

"_**That damned Youko. He said he was going to convince her to let him into her bed tonight, so I let him take over completely.**_"

"**And he was unsuccessful, I take it.**"

"_On the contrary, I found out that the ningen boy was wrong -- she doesn't taste like strawberries, she tastes like honey._"

"**So, you kissed her.**"

"_No, … I __**tasted**__ her._" And Youko made a big production of sucking on his finger.

"_**Despite her protests, he got her, and **__**us**__** all worked up, and then he just walked off. And THEN he turned our body back over to me to deal with it.**_"

Hiei closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He _really_ didn't need to hear all that. He definitely didn't need to think of the onna being "all worked up," or tasting of honey. And so, with a curse, he, too, jumped back in the lake, fully clothed.

When he got back to his room, he quickly scanned the house with the Jagan to make sure everyone was where they should be, as he always did, and immediately started cursing to himself. (_Where the fuck is she?!!?_) He expanded his search to include the garden, but she wasn't there. He double-checked to make sure Zhang was still in his room. At least the Immortal hadn't spirited her away again. (_So where is she?_) He took off back outside to look for her.

Hiei never needed much sleep -- he could get by on just a little rest for days. And it was a damned good thing because he sure hadn't had much since coming here. But just because he didn't _need_ to sleep didn't mean he wouldn't _like_ to get some. This really was the most aggravating assignment Koenma had ever sent him on. Maybe he'd send the little demi-god some wet dreams of Botan as payback. He could just imagine how flustered Koenma would be at having to work with her after that.

As he zipped across the large estate, he kept the Jagan open to search for the miko's aura. Finally, he found it. She seemed to be running through the forest. Where was she going in such a hurry? Was something chasing her? He couldn't detect anything else around other than some small forest creatures. He took off to intercept her. Moving straight into her path, he was stunned when she ran right into him, knocking them both to the ground with her landing right on top of him.

Once again, her hands started to glow with that pink light, and he grabbed her wrists. "Onna! If you try that again, I'm going to cut your hands off at the elbows."

"Hiei?" The glow receded. "What are _you _doing here?" she asked.

He was still holding her wrists as he sat up, pulling her up to face him and pinning her between his knees. "I think the better question is what are _you_ doing out here, and why the hell are you still not paying attention to your surroundings? You should have noticed me coming. If someone targets you for assassination, you're as good as dead." Seeing that she still seemed distracted, he shook her. "Damn it! While it might make my job a lot easier, your sons would probably act hastily to avenge you and lose any chance they've got to re-gain their lands because they're a bunch of damn fools. You're becoming an even greater liability to them than you already are."

She sat perfectly still and just looked at him. So quietly he could barely hear her, she said, "I _am_ a liability to them, aren't I?" (_Damn, damn, damn! As long as these suspicions are hanging over me, I'm endangering their chances. Even if they win back their lands, they'll get challenged time and time again by those who seek revenge or think I killed to put them there._) She sighed heavily and slumped against Hiei. What the hell was she going to do? She had hoped they wouldn't have to worry about this after 400 years. Who had she been fooling? Just herself. She groaned softly and slowly shook her head from side to side on his shoulder.

(_Well, fuck me. I threaten her, I shake her, I yell at her and tell her how damn stupid she is, and what does she do? She leans up against me like she expects me to comfort her -- like I'm that overgrown idiot or… or one of his damn __**pussycats**_) He narrowed his eyes and growled at her. "Onna, I suggest you remove yourself right now unless you're planning to take off those clothes and assume the same position you did at the lake."

He felt her body jerk and she quickly lifted her head up to look at him. He didn't know quite what to think when he saw her eyes darken. Then he felt her fingertips tremble against his chest before she pressed her palms flat against him. When her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was _not_ going out to that damn lake again tonight. When they got back to the house, he was going to the kitchen to dump the ice tray in his pants.

"Um, Hiei?" Then he felt her try to pull her hands away and realized he was still holding tightly to her wrists. He pushed her away from him so forcefully that she fell backwards and sprawled out on the ground. He wanted to smack a hand over his eyes and groan. What did the kami have against him? (_Shit. The next time I see her hands start glowing, I'm going to tell her to aim for my gut. Purification can't possibly be any more painful than this._) He grabbed one of her arms and yanked her to her feet, then let go as if she had burnt him. "Come on." And he started back towards the house, not even glancing over his shoulder to see if she was following.

Kagome just stood there a moment, then started after him. (_He's attracted to me?_) There had been no mistaking the bulge in his pants as she had leaned against him. She almost giggled because she could tell it was definitely an _unwanted_ attraction. And his hair was damp. (_Had he been swimming in that lake again?_) Suddenly, she didn't feel quite so unsettled by her own physical yearnings. Hai, she had noticed he was aroused when they were at the lake, but they had both been naked and she had been all over him -- it was a perfectly natural reaction. It didn't necessarily have anything to do with _her_. But now, she was completely covered up in one of her Tai Chi uniforms and he was fully dressed, too. And her leaning her head on his shoulder was _not_ in any way the type of move that should arouse someone. (_Huh. I almost feel sorry for him -- wanting someone he can't stand._) And she probably _would_ feel sorry for him if it weren't for the fact that she desperately wanted three males who were forever beyond her reach. _And_ she was attracted to him, too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was noon the next day when a portal opened up in the living room, signaling the arrival of Lord Yemon. Koenma had come along to perform formal introductions as the occasion seemed to warrant. Ginta and Hakkaku greeted the wolf lord politely, then went to inform the family that he had arrived. Koenma introduced the Spirit Detectives, then Jaken, Myouga, and Shippou, all of whom Yemon remembered from all those years ago. The first one down the stairs was Daitano, followed by Eishumaru. Sassouta escorted his mother so they would face Lord Yemon together.

Sassouta was dressed in the color of his House, in a formal, deep brown kimono. His long, black hair was loose, and fell like silk down to his shoulder blades. On his forehead, he wore his father's headband. Kagome was wearing one of her solid white irotomesode kimonos with a brown obi that matched Sassouta's kimono. Her hair was pulled up away from her face and lay in intricate coils on top of her head, secured by two pearl-white hair combs with a large sapphire set in the center of each. The rest of her hair spilled down her back in a profusion of thick, ebony waves reaching all the way to her hips.

They stepped forward and bowed low when Koenma introduced them. Then they stood and Lord Yemon bowed low. He was a strikingly handsome youkai with dark, chocolate-brown hair, which he wore loose, flowing all the way to his waist. He was barely taller than Sassouta at about 5 ft.11, and was very broad-shouldered and extremely muscular, -- a fact which he showed to advantage in the formal black kimono he was wearing, which he left loosely gathered, exposing an expanse of his chest. His eyes were a dark, stormy-looking gray, and he appeared to be around 23 years old.

He stepped forward and looked Sassouta over as if inspecting him. "So, this is Kouga's son. I would have known him anywhere, -- he looks just like his old man." Then he said quietly to the young youkai before him, "Kouga was a great youkai and a fine leader. I was proud to call him my friend."

Sassouta inclined his head. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Please, be seated," Kagome gestured, and everyone found a seat.

"I was very happy to hear of your return," Yemon began.

"Just how _did_ you hear about that?" Eishumaru interrupted.

"I think that is a question better left for later," his mother said softly. Then she turned her gaze to their guest. "I am more interested in the nature of this visit. Renewing old acquaintance, Lord Yemon?" she asked politely.

"Actually, hai, you might say that. I won't beat around the bush. I have a proposition for you, Lady Kagome. I know that Sassouta will be wanting to re-claim the Northern lands someday. If you will become my mate, I will allow Sassouta to make a one-on-one challenge, after you bear me two sons."

There was a stunned silence. Then all three of the boys and Shippou leaped to their feet.

"Are you out of your _mind?!!?_"

"You have _got _to be kidding!"

"There's _no way_ …"

"Boys. Please sit down," Kagome said calmly. She looked at Lord Yemon. "You were still very young when you knew me before. Upon further acquaintance, you might find I do not possess the qualities you desire in a mate. May I propose a courtship period to allow us to get to know each other better?"

He grinned widely. "Hai, that would be acceptable."

"Then I will receive your suit."

Another stunned silence filled the room. Koenma closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

Shippou moved up and crouched down by Kagome's chair. He took her hand and looked earnestly into her eyes. "You don't have to do this, you know. We knew that it could come down to war, -- we will be prepared."

She smiled at him. "It's all right, Shippou."

Kurama stood up and stepped forward. "If you are entertaining suits in courtship, then I would like to put forth my own."

Yusuke jumped up when Koenma poked him in the back. "Uh, yeah. Me, too."

Kagome looked at both of them with amusement twinkling in her eyes. "This is very … flattering, to say the least. Hai, I will receive your suits as well."

Lord Yemon stood and eyed the other two males. "Raizen's heir and Youko Kurama's host. Well, I never back down from a little healthy competition, but I do believe I hold the winning hand."

Daitano kneeled down next to his mother and whispered, "Okaa-san, you know we will support you and be happy for you if you decide to take another mate. But, well, I guess we always imagined it would be someone we _knew_ -- someone who knows you and cares for you -- someone _you_ care for. We don't want you to sacrifice yourself for us, or to feel forced to accept someone simply to put all the ugly rumors to rest."

"Hai," Shippou chimed in. "If you're going to accept one of _them_" he indicated Kurama and Yusuke, "just because with their positions in the Reikai a match with one of them might go a long way towards making people believe in your innocence, then you might as well take me, or Ginta or Hakkaku, as a mate. Everyone knows we were close to your mates, and if we believe in you enough to mate with you, then how could anyone possibly think any different?"

"That's really, really sweet of you, but I couldn't take a mate for that reason. That would be wrong, and terribly unfair to shackle one of you to me for something like that," she told him.

"Nonetheless," Shippou said, getting determinedly to his feet, "I will put forth my suit, too." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "At least then you can spend some time with someone who's not going to be groping or interrogating you every second." He winked at her.

"Arigatou, Shippou," Daitano said with a smile.

"Then I will also receive your suit."

"Anybody else want a shot at kaa-chan?" Eishumaru asked, looking around the room with an amused gleam in his eyes. Both of his brothers reached up and smacked him.

"Lord Koenma, will it be all right for us to travel for Golden Week?" Kagome asked.

"Hai. As long as Yusuke and the others accompany you," the prince said agreeably. He wasn't happy that the wolf youkai was going to be courting her, but at least she hadn't outright accepted his offer to be his mate. And she had also agreed to let Kurama and Yusuke court her. So, he could afford to be a little magnanimous.

"Lord Yemon, if you can spare the time, we would be happy to have you join us. Since Greenery Day is the 29th, I would be honored if you would join me for cha-no-yu on the 28th. Then we could leave on the 30th. Lord Koenma, you are welcome to come for cha-no-yu, also. Obviously, with such a large company as we have gathered here, we will not be keeping to the traditional setting of only 4 guests."

"You are a Tea Master, Lady Kagome?" Koenma asked in surprise.

"Of course," Daitano said, looking down his nose at the demi-god. "Are the current rulers of the Makai so lost to tradition and culture that they no longer observe the tea ceremony?"

"Unfortunately, many do not. So, I will happily accept your gracious offer, Lady Kagome." He thought for a moment. "You know, since you say you are supposed to serve as the Celestial Liaison to the Three Realms, I believe it would be most beneficial to hold an annual cha-no-yu for the leaders," Koenma said, looking at her appraisingly.

"I think that would be an excellent idea, Lord Koenma," she agreed.

"Excuse me, my dear, not to change the subject, but the 29th will be Showa Day. Greenery Day will be on May 4th this year," Kurama told her politely.

"Oh! That's right! I completely forgot they were going to change that. Gomen nasai. I was thinking of the way it had always been celebrated when I was living in this time. That shouldn't affect the dates of our trip, though, except we may want to tour some gardens on the 4th," she said.

"That sounds wonderful!" Lord Yemon said enthusiastically. "I will clear my schedule for the entire week. And since I will have to go back to the Northern lands to make arrangements for our trip, will you accompany me for a stroll outdoors first?" He held out a hand to Kagome.

"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu." And she stood and walked off with the wolf, leaving behind a roomful of irritated youkai. Soon, those remaining broke into two groups and wandered off to discuss all that just happened.

"Well, it could have been a lot worse," Koenma said. "At least you two are in a position to keep her from spending all her time with Lord Yemon. Thank goodness she didn't accept him outright."

"Hn. For an onna who was never going to take another mate, she certainly accepted enough suitors," Hiei pointed out.

"Oh! I know who wrote that note you found, Kurama," the demi-god turned to the avatar.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense -- who was it?" Yusuke demanded.

"It was one of the other original complainants: a wind-sorceress named Kagura. Interestingly enough, she was a cohort of Naraku, though an unwilling one. She was actually a detachment of his and he literally held her heart hostage so she would do his bidding."

"If she worked with Naraku, that made her an enemy of Kagome and her companions," Kurama said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Hai, though it seems Kagura often tried to help them out by not following through with Naraku's orders, and even giving them information about him." Here Koenma paused to make sure he had their attention. "It seems she formed a relationship with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"So, she believes Kagome killed him, and that he would have put her aside if she hadn't been pregnant. That makes two of her mates who had previous relationships with other women, which may very well have continued after she became their mate," Kurama summarized.

"Oh no you don't! You're still doing it, damn it! It also means there were two women who had a thing for two of her mates and maybe _they_ killed them because the Taiyoukai dumped them for her," Kuwabara said, his face red with anger.

"Calm down, idiot. We will keep that possibility in mind," Hiei said.

"Do you really think it's possible she's _not_ guilty?" Koenma asked hopefully. "Because that would make things a lot easier in the Reikai if we don't have to execute her. Of course, unless we can _prove_ it, we're still going to have a hell of a mess to deal with when people start clamoring for her head. You guys have really got to get to work on this."

Hiei glared at him so fiercely that he broke out in a sweat.

"Uh, heh heh. Kurama, you and Yusuke need to keep up the charm. Under _no_ circumstances can you let that wolf into her bed -- just in case." And with that, Koenma quickly left the room to wait for Lord Yemon.

Upstairs, the boys and Shippou were discussing the unexpected turn of events.

"It never occurred to me that one of the current lords would be willing to bargain for our lands with okaa-san as one of the bargaining chips," Daitano said with a scowl on his face.

"No, neither did I. But now that the possibility is out there, you know she may very well do it just to help us out," Sassouta sighed. "At least she didn't say yes right away."

"Hey, we don't really know anything about this Yemon. For all we know, he might be perfect for kaa-chan. I was afraid she was going to stay alone for the rest of her life," Eishumaru said.

"Kagome doesn't need someone who just wants her to make babies for him. She needs someone who loves her and will take care of her," Shippou interjected.

"Hai, I agree. Thanks again, Shippou for stepping up to court her like that. I know it's got to feel a little weird -- kind of incestuous, even. But, I have a feeling she's going to need a buffer between her and Yemon, _and_ between her and Kurama. You know he's already been after her," Daitano told them.

"Anything for Kagome. You all know that. Hell, I'd even actually _take_ her as my mate if it would help her. She doesn't deserve any of the crap she's had to put up with, -- how _anyone_ could ever think she killed her mates is beyond me," Shippou said seriously.

"No kidding. You know, she really surprised me by saying she'd receive all of their suits. I mean, I know Yusuke flirts with her a little, but I don't think he's really interested in her that way, and I'm sure she knows it. And Kurama can be charming, but he's been pretty pushy, and I know she doesn't like that. I have a feeling she has something up her sleeve," Eishumaru said.

Daitano looked at him. "So, you don't think she's going to take this courting seriously?"

Eishumaru shrugged. "With kaa-chan, who knows? But like you told her, if she _does_ decide to take another mate, we should support her. We just need to be sure she decides to take one for the right reasons."

They all nodded in agreement.

As Kagome and Lord Yemon walked, he asked her not to be so formal with him, and to just call him by name, and she returned the favor. She asked him about his family, and what had become of some of the ookami she used to know. She was sad to hear that Mamoru had been killed in a clash with Ayame's clan at least 300 years ago. And she found it interesting that when Naoko had emerged as the new leader of the Northern lands, he had kept the peace by making Ayame the alpha female of all the clans until his son, Yemon, takes a mate.

"Tell me, does that mean that Ayame has hopes of becoming your mate?" she asked him.

"Hmph. _All_ of the females in the North want to be my mate," he said with a wink. "But none of them have any reason to hope for it. I have never offered for anyone before. All these years, I have kept the image of the ideal mate in my mind. Ever since I first met you, I knew that you possessed all the qualities any leader could ever hope for in a mate. I have searched, but I have never found another female who so perfectly fits my criteria. So, I was understandably overjoyed to hear of your return."

She stopped walking and looked up at him. "You know that many people, including Ayame, believe I killed Kouga. To take me as your mate would only invite trouble and unrest. _And_, you say you are willing to let Sassouta challenge you for the lands. Why would you do all that? It would cost you so much."

"Ah, but look how much I would gain," and he leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. Then he grinned at her. "A beautiful mate, fine, strong sons, -- I would be a lucky youkai indeed," Yemon declared.

"Well, you have certainly given me much to think about. Shall we head back now?"

And when they reached the house, they said their farewells, with Koenma and Yemon both promising to return on the 28th for the tea ceremony. Afterwards, Kagome went upstairs to her room. She didn't come down for dinner, or for the rest of the evening. Her sons insisted no one bother her as they were sure she had a lot of thinking to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hiei returned from the lake that night, he was startled to find the miko apparently waiting for him outside his room. She was wearing one of her long, white, silky sleeping yukatas with a matching robe. But, unlike the others he had often seen her in, this one seemed to be made of a thin, filmy material, and he could clearly see every line and curve of her body through it. Even though it was the middle of the night, her long, thick black hair didn't look tousled like she'd been sleeping -- instead it hung in smooth, flowing waves that shone in the dim light of the hallway like it had just been given its daily 100 strokes with a fine-bristled brush. "What the hell do you want, onna?" he snarled.

"I was hoping to speak with you on a particular matter. Would you mind if we discussed it in your room?"

Gnashing his teeth in frustration, he opened the door and motioned for her to go in. Stomping in after her, he closed the door and stood in front of it with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "What is so important that it couldn't keep until morning?"

Noticing the dampness of his hair, Kagome smiled and asked, "Do you go for a swim every night?"

He narrowed his eyes and scowled at her. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

She tilted her head and gave him an appraising look. "Do you _like_ to go for a swim every night?"

"Onna …" he growled.

"I have a … proposal, that I think will be of mutual benefit to us." She stepped closer to him. "I want you to be my lover."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Five

_Hai - yes_

_Gomen nasai - "forgive me" -- a formal apology_

_Arigatou gozaimasu - a formal "thank you"_

_Kami - the spirits in the world around us -- often used as "gods"_

_Sifu - a kung fu master -- teacher, father_

_Ookami - wolf_

_Hiyoukai - fire youkai_

_Koorime - the Ice Maidens_

_Jian - a Chinese double-edged sword_

_Kakuremichi - hidden path -- the tajiya village_

_Mamoru - Kouga's advisor_

_Naoko - Yemon's father_

_Mazoku - Yusuke is often said to have Mazoku blood -- it literally means "demon race," bur the connotations of it are that they are supernatural beings who threaten human existence or defy the gods_

_Cha-no-yu - literally, hot water for tea -- it refers to the tea ceremony -- more about that next chapter_

_Wang Yan Lum and the Canton Ten Tigers - Wang Yan Lum was one of the first practitioners of what became known as Tibetan Hop Gar. (It is even suggested that it was named for him and that his nickname was Hop Gar.) He is famous for erecting a fighting stage in his home town and boasting he could beat all challengers. In 3 days, he supposedly fought over 150 martial artists of various styles and skill levels, defeating them all, often in 10 seconds or less. He was recruited to the Ten Tigers of Canton, a revolutionary group of martial artists who vowed to restore the Ming Dynasty, and he held the number one seat. (Meaning he was the best.)_

_Golden Week - a collection of 4 national holiday in Japan celebrated within one week. Showa Day - in honor of the previous emperor's birthday. Constitution Day - when the new post-WWII constitution was put into effect. Greenery Day - used to be in honor of Emperor Showa, now it's dedicated to the environment. And, Children's Day - which used to just be the Boy's Festival. This year, they fall so that there will be two separate long weekends: the 28th-30th, and the 3rd-6th. During Golden Week, the Japanese like to travel, both across their country and to other countries. Thailand is a popular destination. Trains, airports, and popular attractions are outrageously busy and crowded._

You all are the greatest readers and reviewers ever!


	6. Chapter 6 Lovers, Seducers, & Gropers

Okay, this one's for all you hentais out there -- I know who you are. Heh heh!

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains lemons!!!

DISCLAIMER: The ever-impressive Takahashi-san and Togashi-san created and own "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakusho." The ever-fumbling madmiko-san simply plays out her fantasies on the keyboard.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts to self_)

_dreams_

Black Widow Miko

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last time:_

Noticing the dampness of his hair, Kagome smiled and asked, "Do you go for a swim every night?"

He narrowed his eyes and scowled at her. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

She tilted her head and gave him an appraising look. "Do you _like_ to go for a swim every night?"

"Onna …" he growled.

"I have a … proposal, that I think will be of mutual benefit to us." She stepped closer to him. "I want you to be my lover."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter Six: Lovers, Seducers, & Gropers

Other than a slight widening of his eyes, Hiei gave no indication that he had even heard her. He wasn't sure he _had_ heard her, because really, of all the things the miko might want to talk to him about, he was sure _that_ couldn't possibly be one of them. But while his brain was rejecting what his ears had heard, another part of his anatomy was ready to shake hands on the deal. So, he just continued to stand there and frown at her.

"Gomen nasai. That was rather abrupt of me, wasn't it? I'm afraid I've never had this kind of conversation before. Actually, I never thought I'd be considering taking a lover before, either. But, …"

All right. So maybe she _had _actually said what he thought she said. He interrupted her, "Do you expect me to believe that you've never had a lover before?" He arched a brow at her in disbelief.

"Well, other than my mates, no, I haven't," she told him.

"Your mates were killed 500 years ago. And even if you were under some sort of spell for 400 years, you're saying you remained completely celibate for 100 years? Don't make me laugh."

"It's true." Kagome realized he wasn't going to believe that until now, she really just couldn't bring herself to even think about being with another male that way. She simply didn't have those kinds of yearnings or reactions to anyone else -- until recently. So, she decided to go with a partial truth she thought he could relate to. "I was occupied with taking care of my sons and keeping us all safe -- there really was no time to indulge in physical urges. And I certainly wouldn't take a mate for such a petty reason, -- or any other, for that matter," she added.

He snorted at that. "You like to say you won't take another mate, but your actions betray your intentions."

Now she smiled at him. "You are referring to my acceptance of Lord Yemon's courtship. I could hardly refuse him outright, could I? He knows we are here. He could mobilize the wolf tribes against us, as well as stir up the rest of the Makai, and we are not ready for that yet."

He raised a brow at her. "So, you intend to string him along."

"Hai. And possibly discourage his interest with some irritating behavior," she grinned mischievously.

(_Actually, that's pretty clever of her, if that really is what she plans to do._) "What about the others?" the apparition asked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, please. You know as well as I do that they don't want to mate with me. Yusuke might like to flirt a little, but I don't think he's even interested in me at all. He reminds me a lot of an old friend of mine who used to go around asking women to bear his child -- I think he would have run for the hills if any of them had actually agreed, because he was in love with someone else. He just couldn't resist asking to see what response he'd get. And I think Kurama just wants to crawl into my bed to see what it is Sesshoumaru saw in me."

"And the other kitsune?"

She chuckled. "Shippou is trying to protect me from the others. As another suitor, he can tag along and break in on them if they become too … persistent."

"If you are simply looking for someone to satisfy your _urges_, then why not _let_ Kurama 'see what Sesshoumaru saw in you?' Youko is reputed to be a very skilled lover."

"Because I don't like to be manipulated." She stepped up until she was right in front of him, and looked intently into his eyes. "That's why I'm here. At least you are honest in your distrust of me. And your attraction to me is equally honest, because that's all it is -- a simple, physical attraction, as unwanted as it may be, " she said with a grin.

"Onna, if you believe you will gain my sympathy or get me to turn a blind eye by having sex with me, you are sadly mistaken," he informed her.

Her eyes sparkled with amusement for a second, then she grew very serious. "If I thought for one moment that your affections might be engaged this way, I would never have approached you. This will have no bearing on your job or 'investigation.' It will be a straightforward arrangement between us. I don't want to hear pretty words or false promises. And I definitely don't want someone who might want more from me than I can give -- I don't have the time to spend stroking someone's ego or playing the devoted, adoring female. I'm not offering love, -- my well dried up of that long ago, -- or even companionship. If you accept my offer, this relationship doesn't go beyond these four walls."

She studied him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction to her words, but he gave no indication of his thoughts. So, she continued, "My terms are simple: For the duration of your stay with us, I will come to you, when I can, for a few hours late at night. I will return to my own room before anyone stirs for the day. Of course, you may turn me away at any time if you wish to end our arrangement. No one else is to know, -- that includes your teammates. Since you seem to cherish your privacy, I trust that won't be a problem. However, I am only extending this offer if you are completely free from other attachments. If you have a mate, another lover, or a girlfriend, then I apologize for wasting your time. I won't get mixed up in that, no matter how 'string-free' this relationship would be."

Now Hiei eyed _her _carefully, trying to determine whether or not she was really serious. "Hn. I have never cluttered up my life with females. There is no one. But how do you intend to keep this a secret in a houseful of youkai? Our scents will mix more and more over time. And I've already heard that you are considered extremely fertile -- I won't be trapped into allegiance to you if you become pregnant."

She laughed at that. "You really _are_ suspicious, aren't you? Don't you think I have enough to deal with just trying to help my sons reclaim their lands? I have no intentions of going into battle pregnant. And I am highly aware of the times I am likely to conceive -- ever since my soul ascended, I am more in tune with the subtle nuances of my body than most youkai. I will not come to you then. I know better than to trust ningen methods of birth control against youkai potency. As for our scents, …" She reached into a pocket on her robe and pulled out a jar. "One drop of this oil will completely mask a person's scent long enough for ours on each other to dissipate. So, all you need to do is dab a drop on your skin and one on the bed after I leave. I will do the same. You can release your own scent after that. And I will put up a barrier to contain all sound and scents while I am here. Is that satisfactory?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "If you have never had a lover before, then why do you have that oil?"

"I developed it especially for when we were in hiding. Our bodies were in that stone, and I couldn't maintain that spell _and_ mask our scents and auras," she told him. "We bathed in it before entering the cave."

He took the jar and opened it, sniffing lightly. "This masks auras, too?"

"No, I had to make a completely different mixture for that."

Hiei replaced the lid on the jar and stared at her. His mind was still reeling with the whole idea. Not in a million years would he have expected this kind of a solution to his problem to fall into his lap. He had never considered the possibility of actually having sex with the miko, and here she was offering to enter into a "no strings attached," strictly physical relationship with him. What was her game? "What do you expect to gain from this?"

"Release," she said simply.

He raised his brows on hearing her reply, then narrowed his eyes in thought again. She _had_ been out walking in the garden late every night, and she _did_ go for a swim in that damn lake that one night. Was it possible the widow was having a few problems of her own with unwanted desires? How interesting. He didn't fool himself that he was the _source_ of her problem, but he realized that she _had_ reacted both times she had touched him. He _didn't_ trust her, she was right about that. But did that have any bearing on what she was offering?

"Well, are you interested?" When she saw that he was still struggling to decide, she leaned forward and smirked at him. "Or are you afraid to invite the 'Black Widow Miko' into your bed?"

"Undress."

She blinked at him for a minute, completely taken off guard by his abrupt reply, then she nodded as a small smile danced around the corners of her mouth. Reaching a hand out to the side, she cast a barrier that spread along the walls of the room. Then she let her robe drop to the floor. Stepping backwards into the room, she untied the sash on her yukata, and opening the front, let it slide down her arms until it pooled on the floor at her feet. In the full light from the overhead fixture in the center of the room, Hiei could easily see the delicate blush that stained her cheeks, but she continued to look straight at him. With a jerk of his head, he indicated that she should get in the bed while he pulled his shirt over his head. He strode towards her as he unbuckled his belts, and when he reached the bed, he quickly stepped out of his pants.

She was sitting up on the bed when he crawled in, but he pushed her down onto her back. He saw the curiosity in her eyes as her gaze roamed across his shoulders and chest and traveled down to his waist and stomach. She reached out and placed a hand firmly against his chest and he flexed his pectoral muscles in response. He saw how quickly her eyes darkened and her scent rose sharply. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, sweeping his tongue inside her mouth to see if she really did taste like strawberries. She did. But the taste had barely hit his senses when he felt her push him away. He lifted his head and frowned at her. Had this whole thing been some kind of set up? "Are you backing out already?" he asked, glaring furiously down at her.

She looked up at him with her brows furrowed in confusion. "No!" she said hastily. "I just … I didn't expect you to do that. Gomen."

He stared at her. (_She didn't expect me to kiss her?_) Then it hit him. She was dead serious about the nature of this relationship -- she was looking for physical release without any of the trappings of intimacy. Funny, he wouldn't have thought she had it in her to pursue such a completely utilitarian solution to her problem. In spite of the calm demeanor she always presented, he could sense strong emotions coursing through her most of the time. His estimation of her raised another notch, and he smiled. While it was a shame since she really _did_ have such a pleasant taste, and her lips _were_ so perfectly shaped and felt so soft and smooth under his own, he had never been one for such gestures himself and tended to avoid kissing the females he was with as much as possible anyway. So, he was perfectly content to bypass that sweet, fresh strawberry flavor that he'd never known any other female to have. As a matter of fact, he was more than ready to get right to the 'release' part. He would even forgo exploring the rest of her body until after he took the edge off this maddening _urge_ she inspired.

Parting her legs with one of his knees, he reached down between her thighs and ran a finger along the delicate folds of skin there. He was relieved to find she was already quite moist, and he immediately plunged two fingers inside to hasten the process, causing her to let out a soft "Oh!" at the suddenness of the movement. He smirked at the sound until the extreme tightness surrounding his fingers penetrated his thoughts. (_Well, damn._) Hiei knew that due to his height, most females were extremely surprised by his size, and now that he thought about it, he'd never been with a female who was smaller than he was -- actually most of them were probably a good 6 feet tall. And even with them being, well, _bigger_, and probably rather loosened up by their lifestyle, he was usually assured of a pretty satisfying fit because, he had been told, he was exceptionally thick, -- heck, it was the main reason some of the whores were willing to take him even though he was part hiyoukai. But there was no mistaking the fact that it was going to cause _this_ onna some pain. He closed his eyes and swore to himself. Normally, he really wouldn't have cared, but the miko had offered herself for the duration of this assignment, and it promised to be a long one. And no matter whatever else she was, she wasn't a whore.

He felt more of her juices coating his fingers, and he tentatively moved them around. Should he warn her or just do it? (_Well, crap. Where did this conscience come from? Not now!_) "Onna, …" He sat up and moved one of her hands from his chest to his shaft. He watched her face as she gently explored him. Then he wiggled his fingers inside her again and saw her eyes grow wide as she realized that her fingers didn't come close to meeting around him.

Kagome _was_ surprised at his size, and hai, she immediately realized that he was letting her know ahead of time that they didn't seem to match up, which surprised her even more. She wouldn't have thought he would do that. And hai, she was obviously going to be a bit sore tomorrow, and probably the next day, and maybe even the next if she came back the next two nights, but truthfully, _all_ _three_ of her mates had been exceptionally large, -- more in length than girth, but, … ( _Damn it!_) She had promised herself she was _not _going to think of them -- not _now!_

When Hiei saw the dismay that briefly crossed her face, he wanted to slap himself for drawing her attention to the situation. He should have just let her find out the hard way -- at least _one_ of them would have gotten a good night's sleep. Then he wanted to slap himself again for the 'hard way' comment. It was going to be a very long night, and he was probably never going to sleep again. Expecting her to make her excuses and leave, he was stunned when he felt her tug him gently and heard her say quietly with suppressed laughter in her voice, "It'll be all right. Don't forget -- I've given birth three times. I'm not likely to run away because of a little initial discomfort."

The truth was, she almost _had_ jumped up and ran, and she still might if he didn't get to it. Oh, she wasn't afraid of a little pain, but she was completely unnerved that he had been concerned enough to point it out to her. That, coupled with untimely thoughts of her mates, had her rethinking her decision to take a lover. Could she really do this? Could she really have a relationship completely devoid of love and affection? But that thought firmed her resolve. Hai, she could. That was the _only_ kind of relationship she could risk. So, why had Hiei done something so unexpected? She didn't want to think he might be concerned about her because she didn't want to view him in that light. If she meant nothing to him, then it would be easy to keep him from meaning something to her. Finally, she decided that he must have pointed it out to her because he was afraid she would back out of the relationship if their first time together was a bit painful. So, she had hastened to reassure him and hoped that would be the end of it. Or rather, the beginning, so she could put away her disturbing thoughts and lose herself, if just for a little while. And it was.

If she wasn't going to balk over it, he certainly wasn't going to argue. And he wasn't about to wait another minute. Being so close to her exotic floral scent -- gardenias, the fox had said -- just heightened his arousal, and he hadn't thought it could get any worse. (_Why __**should**__ she complain? -- I've been in pain all month._) He leaned over her and spread her legs further apart as he settled himself in between them. He felt her hands move and come to rest at his waist. As the tip of his hardened length nudged against her entrance, he saw her eyelids slowly close over her beautiful blue eyes, and he thrust himself into her as far as he could. Which, at almost half-way wasn't nearly enough. Even as a small cry left her throat, he was already pulling back out and driving in again. It took three more sharp thrusts before he was fully sheathed in her. The need to feel himself completely wrapped in her unbelievably snug, soft depths had consumed him, blocking out any further cries she might have made. But now that he was fully embedded in that deliciously warm haven, he became aware of how tightly she had her legs wrapped around him, as if to hold him still, and of a sharp stinging sensation on both sides of his back where she had dug her fingernails in. He could even smell the coppery tang of his blood, and possibly some of hers, mixing with the scent of arousal in the air.

He remained perfectly still as her eyes opened, and she chuckled. "Well, I should have known your solution would be the direct approach. I'll bet you're the kind who just rips bandaids off, aren't you? Just give me a minute, okay?"

She didn't know how much control it took for him to stay still like that. Or maybe she did, if she was paying attention to the way his jaw clenched tighter and tighter and the sweat that was dampening his hair around his face. Then again, it was really such exquisite torture being buried to the hilt in such a tight embrace that if it wasn't for the fact he was liable to disgrace himself with an early, unauthorized release, he would probably revel in it a little longer. But, just when he thought he was going to succumb to the unrelenting, sweet pressure of the flesh that was completely enveloping his own, his attention was drawn to the way one of her legs was brushing against his side in an encouraging caress. That was all he needed.

Hiei didn't set a nice, easy pace of smooth, steady, gliding movements, -- instead, he immediately began to thrust quickly and forcefully, knowing that this first time wasn't going to last long. Kagome was unprepared for the sudden, rapid plundering he was subjecting her body to, and all she could do was hold on to him as he took her breath away. In just minutes, his movements became little more than a series of feverish jerks, and she felt him come in long bursts of heated liquid that felt both soothing to her slightly abused inner flesh and arousing at the same time.

Pausing only briefly, Hiei looked down at her and said, "Now, we can begin." Feeling like he could breathe for the first time since she'd let her yukata drop to the floor, he resettled himself between her thighs and was surprised when she brought her knees farther up along his sides, then planted her feet against the mattress and lifted her hips in a rolling movement that seemed to pull him even further into her depths. His eyes flashed hotly and a wicked smile crossed his face. The reality was so much better than the fantasies.

This time, although she was still gripping him so tightly that each in-and-out movement felt like it took force, the extra lubrication provided by his release cut down on the raw friction between them and made his thrusts smoother. But he still set a bruising tempo that soon had both of their bodies slick with sweat. The room filled with the sound of soft groans and grunts as the fire demon continuously pounded himself into the welcoming warmth of the woman beneath him. His hard, rough movements would have pushed her up into the headboard if she wasn't providing resistance by rising to meet him, -- the periodic rolling action of her hips drawing low groans from deep in his throat and inciting a need in him to drive even harder into her. The pleasure that spread through him with each thrust was so intense, he could swear his fingertips and toes were tingling from it. And he could feel his temperature rising as if the very blood coursing through his veins was heating up. It was a sensation he usually only felt when he transformed or summoned the Dragon.

Kagome was awash in a sea of her own sensations -- some familiar, yet different, as if the ghosts of memories were flickering along the edges of her mind, but were prevented from being fully realized by the force of the presence of the youkai who loomed over her, filling her from the inside out and leaving no room for any thoughts except for the way he felt and the way he made _her_ feel. The initial pain of his intrusion had long given way to a drugging sort of pleasure induced simply by the timeless motions that evoked her most primal nature and had her reaching for that precipice she knew that awaited her, just out of her reach. Her breathing was becoming ragged and she felt the heat low in her belly ignite into leaping flames, which licked further and further up her body until she was totally consumed by them. But the oblivion she sought still eluded her.

A frustrated cry escaped her lips and she tossed her head from side to side before clasping her arms tightly around Hiei and pressing her whole body firmly against him. Pulled out of his own pleasure-induced haze, the apparition saw her eyes close right before he felt her fingers snaking though his hair at the back of his neck, grasping him firmly and massaging him at the same time. When her lips trailed along his neck, he abandoned his relentless pounding and started using his weight to press her into the bed. She writhed sensuously beneath him and his eyes closed when she rubbed her breasts against his chest and he felt the hardened buds of her nipples scorching little paths on his skin. He felt his temperature spiking and he growled at her.

With all the females he had been with, Hiei had only ever had one thought, and that was to satisfy his body. Never before had he felt the need to actually subdue and dominate one -- they were all pretty much submissive and relatively passive, and he was not interested in defining any kind of relationship with them -- he wouldn't be seeing them again. But as Kagome continued to rub her body against him as she actively sought her own release, he felt the need to establish his dominance with her. So, even though he was on the verge of his own climax, he went completely still and let his full weight hold her down so she couldn't move. When she realized he had her trapped, just when she had been _so close_, her eyes flew open and she was stunned to see that her new lover had turned dark green and was currently glaring at her with at least a dozen different eyes located all down his body. While his appearance had startled her, her need was so great that she didn't take the time to think about it. She tried to shift underneath him and he growled fiercely at her. She was growing desperate, -- she _needed_ this. After a few more attempts to struggle, a defeated sob rose in her chest. "Please …"

He looked into her eyes for a minute, then raised himself up and slowly pulled all the way out of her, causing her to whimper in protest. Then he plunged back in and rotated his hips roughly against her, directly stimulating that small nub of nerves in a way that seemed to shoot white-hot bursts of pleasure directly into the center of her being, where they then radiated outward until she was trembling with the sensations. He pulled back and plunged in again and again as hard and as deep as he could until with an unintelligible cry, she tightened around him like a vise as her inner muscles spasmodically clenched his length, -- her orgasm triggering his own.

When Kagome opened her eyes again, she saw that Hiei had regained his usual form. He had been shocked when he realized he had transformed, and not a little annoyed that she had drawn such a response from him, further undermining his control of his own body. But now he smirked down at her. She may have been the one to initiate this with her proposal and her terms, and she may have brought on his primal state, but he had proven who would be dominant in this relationship. And he could tell by the look in those startlingly blue eyes of hers that she knew it and accepted it. That made it a little easier for him to get used to the idea of actually _having_ a relationship of sorts, let alone with the onna he was investigating for murder.

He stretched out on his side beside her. Now he could take some time to appreciate her body. He started by trailing his fingers along her jaw line and down her neck. He traced her collarbone with his fingertips, before moving on to draw lazy circles on one full, round breast. It was firm and pert, yet enticingly soft, and apparently very sensitive to touch. He had been interested to note that although her skin was a delicate milky-white, her aureoles weren't the pale pink he had expected. They were a dark, dusky rose color, and he could see her nipples tighten and swell slightly into pebbled buds at the lightest touch. He glanced at her face when he heard her breath hitch, and was fascinated again by the way her eyes changed from a brilliant, shining, sapphire blue to a dark, mysterious midnight blue whose depths seemed endless. It was easy for him to see what had drawn her mates to her.

As he continued his exploration, he ran his hand firmly across her stomach. Her muscles were beautifully-toned, and her waist was slim, emphasizing the generous curve of her hips. The only thing marring the creamy flesh was a small, odd-shaped scar on her right side. It almost looked like she had been bitten by some creature. He let his hand drift down to her thigh, where he again pressed firmly against the skin, feeling the defined muscle underneath. Her skin itself was unbelievably smooth, like the finest silk, and still slick with the thin sheen of sweat they had worked up. Grazing his fingers lightly across her core, the feel of their mixed juices had his shaft rapidly stiffening again. He smiled when she lifted her hips in encouragement of his attentions, but he let his fingers circle the swollen nub of flesh he knew brought her such intense pleasure before brushing over it with the pad of his thumb a couple of times. Then, to her disappointment, he let his attention return upwards, just briefly drumming his fingers over the area where normally he would have expected a small patch of hair to be, which instead was as smooth and bare as the rest of her, something he found very inviting and arousing. When he looked at her questioningly, he was pleasantly surprised to see light pink color stain her cheeks.

"Apparently, it's part of the mystique of celestial maidens to have no body hair, and I was not mated yet when my soul ascended, so I inherited the 'maiden' qualities with my powers," she told him quietly.

"Hn." That explained the incredible smoothness of her legs, too. He had to confess, he liked it. But he was ready to spend a little more time on those luscious-looking breasts before fucking some more. He knew she would have to leave soon. He reached across to fondle and tease the one breast while leaning over to taste and suckle on the one closest to him. At the first touch of his tongue, she arched her back and starting running the fingers of one hand through his hair while the others lightly caressed his side. As he alternated between kneading her breast and plucking at the nipple or rolling it between his fingers, she could feel the heat gathering low in her belly again. And the slow dragging motion of his mouth on her other breast had her rubbing a leg up the side of his and reaching down to caress his hardened member.

The feel of her hand gliding up and down him made him even harder and he lifted his head and drew in a deep breath. He was more than ready to have her again. But she reached out and touched his cheek lightly. "Let me," she said, but he could tell she was asking him. Since he was curious about what she might do, he nodded. When she pushed him over on his back and straddled him, he frowned slightly. This really wasn't his favorite position -- and not because it had anything to do with dominance. The truth of the matter was that seeing a female bounce up and down on his cock wasn't something he considered particularly erotic. And maybe it was the hiyoukai blood in him, but he preferred the freedom to pump as hard as he wanted to, and _needed_ to, in order to feel satisfied, and having to raise his hips because the bed under his ass was a hindrance was just annoying. But he would let her go for a little while before he flipped her over and got down to business.

He was surprised when the first thing she did was run her hands over his chest and abdomen, massaging firmly. Then she leaned down and licked and teased his nipples, nipping them lightly with her teeth, causing him to let out a low growl. Then she raised up and caught his gaze and held it as she slowly slid down on him. Even with all of the wetness from their previous activity, it was still difficult for her to take him all in. But even though she was still a little sore, it felt _really_ good. She was intensely aware of the way her inner flesh clung to his velvety smooth hardness, and of how she stretched to accommodate him. Her lips parted and she breathed in deeply, her eyes fluttering closed when he was fully enveloped in her. Her long, black hair spilled down her back and sides and hugged her hips, with some wayward strands dangling down over her chest, where the ends clung to his abdomen or her thighs. Hiei was mesmerized by the sight.

Then she began to move, and Hiei was completely caught off guard. She wasn't sliding up and down on him like some yo-yo, instead she undulated her torso and slowly rolled her hips over his like a belly dancer performing a private dance for some foreign potentate. If Yusuke thought her snake style kung fu was erotic, he'd get a nosebleed and pass out cold if he ever saw this. And as she rotated and swiveled her hips, her hands slowly caressed her thighs and abdomen, sometimes moving up to her breasts and neck, continuously gliding over her skin in a manner calculated to keep his gaze transfixed on her, while she systematically clenched and unclenched her inner muscles all around his throbbing shaft. The slight up and down movements she made were smooth and played just a small part in the various ways she stimulated every part of his achingly rigid length.

He had never felt anything like it. And he had barely moved since she started, -- just a few reflexive jerks of his hips. This was completely outside of his experience, and he was amazed to feel himself thickening even further and his balls start to draw up. He could see from the way her features were beginning to tighten in concentration that she was approaching her climax, too. He was vaguely aware of the way his own pleasured moans mingled with hers. His eyes were drawn to the way the muscles in her abdomen rippled and her back arched as her undulations quickened. The glimpses he caught of his thick, hard flesh merging into her soft feminine core as she massaged every inch of it inside her were enough to send him over the edge. He grasped her hips, puncturing her skin with the claws that had reappeared along with his fangs, as he had watched while she pleasured him so completely. Thrusting himself viciously up into her once, twice, three times, he let out a loud cry that echoed hers as they both found their release.

Seconds later, with tremors still wracking her body, Kagome collapsed onto his chest. Hiei lay there for a minute before running his hands a bit awkwardly up her back before letting his arms encircle her to hold her against him. After a few minutes, she sat up and slowly slid off of him. "I have to go. Arigatou." And she climbed off the bed and stood up. He couldn't resist smirking when he saw how wobbly her first tentative steps were, and after she had put her yukata and robe back on, how gingerly she walked as she headed to the door. She paused and picked up the jar he had sat on a small table and he saw her place a dab of the oil at the base of her neck. She put the lid back on it and tossed it to him. Then she removed the barrier and left without another word.

Hiei put a drop of the oil on his own neck and sprinkled a couple on the bed, then tossed the jar onto the floor. He lay back and stared at the ceiling for a long time. He still wasn't sure if accepting her offer was the wisest thing to do, but he couldn't say he regretted it. That was, with a doubt, the best fuck he had ever had. He had been with several females he had thought were pretty good for fucking, but he had never realized that none of them had been good _at_ fucking. And if a tiny voice in the back of his head tried to speak up to point out that what she had just done _had_ to be classified as something more than a simple fuck, well, he could ignore that. The important thing was, for the first time in a month, his body felt completely content. And a little sleepy. So he closed his eyes and smiled.

When Kagome reached her room, she quickly ran a hot bath and got in to soak a bit. She would only get a couple of hours of sleep, but that was okay. As she ran a soapy washcloth down her side, she winced a bit when she came to the marks Hiei's claws had made in her hips. But they would be healed by the time she got up to start the day. She was still amazed that she had actually done it.

After Lord Yemon's visit, she had spent hours thinking about what she was going to do. She knew she could only string him along for so long before she would have to refuse him. She would have felt bad about it if she thought he had any genuine feelings for her, but she knew he didn't. And when she refused him or caused him to change his mind about wanting her, it was very likely that he would waste no time alerting the rest of the Makai to their presence. Obviously Sassouta was going to have to be prepared for a full-scale battle for the northern lands, and if Daitano and Eishumaru hadn't secured individual challenges by then, then so would they. And there would be people camped out in the Reikai calling for her head, -- three in particular. They had to be ready. _She_ had to be ready.

With dreams and memories of her mates haunting her nights, she had allowed herself to become distracted. Oh, she knew that taking a lover wasn't going to satisfy all of her deepest longings, because she knew that Master Zhang was right -- not only did she need to be loved, like everyone else, but more than anything, Kagome needed someone to give her love to. It was what made her _her_. But she couldn't risk that. Never again. So, she decided to do what she could, and to hope that taking care of her physical needs would be enough for her to regain her balance and focus. Because she had to be there for her sons, -- beside them. She had failed them all before, she couldn't fail them now.

So, she decided to take a lover. But who? She had seriously considered Kurama. He was incredibly handsome and undeniably sexy, and she knew he could be charming when he wanted to. There was no doubt she would find the release she sought in his bed, and he had made no secret of the fact that he wanted her. But the reason _why_ he wanted her bothered her, as well as the methods he was using to try to get her to give in to him. If he wanted to sleep with her to spite Sesshoumaru's memory, then how could she possibly let him do that? She would feel disloyal. And she wasn't about to reward him for feeling her up right in the same room with her sons or for continuing to touch her when she told him to stop, -- no matter how good it felt. He obviously had no respect for her. Not that she could blame him. She knew what he thought she had done.

There was only one other person she had really felt an attraction to, and if she was going to have a sexual relationship with someone, physical attraction was a key component. The only problem was, there was a distinct possibility the fire youkai would take her head off when she suggested it. He didn't trust her, and she knew he would just as soon kill her as look at her, but she had realized he was _very_ attracted to her, as well. And for her purposes, he didn't have to like her -- actually, it would make things a whole lot simpler if he didn't. Because she had no intentions of falling in love with him or anyone else. No, taking a lover was simply a means to an end, as cold as that sounded. But the end was too important to her for her squabble over vague feelings of impropriety. She was a grown woman, for gosh sakes, with three "teenage" sons. She had been widowed _three_ times. Who was going to raise their eyebrows at her for seeking some physical companionship? Still, she _did_ feel just uneasy about it enough to make secrecy one of her terms. She really didn't want to have to deal with anyone's disapproval. And she didn't think she could carry out the courtship with Lord Yemon if the others knew she was sleeping with Hiei. She just hoped she could go through with it.

And she had. Hoo boy! Had she ever! She had almost backed out right there at the beginning when thoughts of her mates had intruded. After all she had shared with them, it had seemed so wrong -- almost a mockery of the extreme intimacy she had known with the youkai she had loved. But being with Hiei had been nothing like being with them. Heck, she wasn't even sure it could be classified as the same act. It was nothing like making love with someone you loved. Oh, hai, she had had wild, passionate sex with all of her mates -- they were all very, very passionate males. The soreness she was feeling now was not something new to her. But, to put it bluntly, Hiei had fucked her brains out. She almost giggled at the crude thought. (_So much for being a grown, mature woman, ne, Kagome?_)

But the truth of the matter was, there was really no other way to describe it. And there really was a difference between making love or having sex and just plain 'ole fucking. She had never experienced the last one before. Every single sexual experience she had up until now was completely wrapped up in love, and the desire to please each other had always been just as important as the desire to feel pleasure, maybe _more_. Hiei was by no means a gentle or considerate lover, -- not that she had thought he would be. And that didn't mean he was a _bad_ lover. No, actually it meant he really was just right for her purposes. And because he was so focused on his own satisfaction, she didn't feel bad that she was so focused on _hers_. She frowned a bit. So, what was up with him insisting on proving his dominance? That had been frustrating. But she had assumed it was just an instinctive reaction, and probably some kind of hiyoukai trait that made him do it. So, why had she felt the need to show him that his way wasn't the only one that could bring him the pleasure he wanted? She shook her head and sighed. She was too tired to think about it.

She got out of the bathtub and dried off. Pulling on a different yukata, she wandered over to her bed and crawled in. (_Ouch! Master Zhang is going to know something is up. I doubt I'll be moving at top speed today._) The second her head hit the pillow, she was out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall, impressive figure stood beside her bed, holding a bucket of cold water. He had come to wake her for the day's training. He had taken to throwing cold water on her in response to the overheated condition of her body due to her dreams, which he knew were both memories and manifestations of the secret yearnings of her heart. He hoped the repeated "shock treatment" would _really_ wake her and that she would do what she was meant to do.

Each creature on the earth had a purpose. Some were meant to seek enlightenment, some were meant to teach. Some were strife-makes, some were peacemakers. Some were meant to lead, some were meant to follow loyally. Kagome's purpose was to love. And there were too few of her kind, which is why she was allowed to come back. And it was her incredible capacity to love unconditionally and without prejudice that had caught the kami's attention and made them choose her as the perfect representative to all three realms. She had strong ties to each and a great ability to make others feel comfortable and accepted. Her presence at any meetings concerning the governance of the three realms would be invaluable. But first, she had to find peace and settle the huge mess that others had foisted upon her. Part of that meant seeing that her children's lives were settled the way they should be. That was where he came in, as her sifu and mentor. The other part was going to be even more difficult. He sighed heavily. He was getting too old for this.

But before he threw the water on her, he stopped. She wasn't all twisted up in the sheets, and she wasn't sweaty or moaning or crying. As a matter of fact, she looked very peaceful lying there. She was lying on her side, with her covers neatly pulled up over her, and her hands calmly tucked under her cheek. Well, this was an interesting development. He hadn't bothered to come down to meet Lord Yemon yesterday, but he had heard about the wolf's suit. And the others'. He doubted she had fallen in love with the wolf upon first seeing him after so many years, but he was sure that his visit had something to do with her undisturbed rest. Training today was going to be very interesting. He leaned over and gently shook her shoulder.

"Daughter, it's time to wake up."

Kagome had been surprised when Master Zhang had woke her in such a normal fashion that morning, but it sure beat waking up soaked to the skin. She had actually slept really well -- no dreams. But she was right, her speed was down today. Thanks to her celestial powers, her body healed very quickly when injured. But when it came to things like pulled muscles, vague aches, and _soreness_, she just had to suck it up like everybody else. The morning run had been decidedly unpleasant, and her sons had eyed her curiously when she lagged behind with Ginta and Hakkaku. But, it had helped her loosen up and she was feeling pretty good when it was done. After that, it was only the intricate footwork that Tibetan Hop Gar called for that caused her a few twinges. Unfortunately, it was during _those_ times that her sifu was coming at her the hardest.

When they were finished and just about to take the black barrier down, Zhang laid a hand on her shoulder. "You have come to a decision."

With a slight blush in her cheeks, she nodded. "Hai, I have decided to take your advice."

He studied her face carefully. "No, you have found a way to ignore what I told you. You young ones -- forever thinking you can avoid your problems instead of facing them head on. But you must follow your own path."

"I am hardly young, Sifu. I am 134 years old," she huffed.

He merely smiled at her. "You are but a sapling. Don't try to bluff the oak. If your _solution_ is still working when you return from your travels, we will take up the jian."

"Really?!!? Oh, thank you, Master Zhang!" And the sight that greeted everyone's eyes as the barrier came down was Kagome hanging on her sifu's neck, kissing his cheek enthusiastically.

"Gee, kaa-chan, all this time I thought you were practicing some kind of kung fu, not getting me a new otou-san. What will all of your new suitors say? Hey!" Eishumaru rubbed his shoulder where Daitano had punched him. "What?"

"You must be getting better, kaa-san," Sassouta observed. "I don't smell any blood today. Of course, that could just mean all of your ribs are broken."

"Very funny," she said, walking over and reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Ouch. Well, maybe just a couple. But he only landed one hit."

"Really?" Daitano looked at Zhang as the family walked ahead of the others, as usual.

"Hai. Though her footwork was a bit off, her focus was much improved. When she is at her best, she is nearly impossible to hit."

Kagome, who was up ahead, cringed just a bit when he mentioned her footwork. Hiei, who was walking behind them with Kurama, smirked to himself upon hearing the old man's comment. Then he started to curse silently. Thinking about what had probably caused her 'footwork to be a bit off' was making his pants uncomfortably tight again. (_Well, that answers __**that**__ question._) He had wondered if his problem would have gone away now that he had had her. But, it seemed his treacherous body hadn't had enough of her yet. He didn't really think the one night would do it, but he had hoped it might. He certainly had never been interested in having the same female twice before. But, then again, as he had discovered, none of the females he had been with before could fuck like she could. He wondered if she would come back to his room tonight. He wondered if she would come back at all. He _really_ didn't want to have to go for another dip in that lake.

During lunch, Shippou offered to take Kagome into Tokyo to go shopping while everyone else was doing their afternoon training.

"That's very kind of you, Shippou, but I really don't need anything."

"I hate to be the one to point this out to you, but you do." He pointed to the solid white tomesode she had changed into before coming down to eat. "You agreed to entertain the courtship of four suitors -- it is time you left your mourning colors behind." At her stricken look, he put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently. "I know you did not think of that at the time. I'm sorry," he said quietly. "But unless you want to seem disrespectful to Lord Yemon, you know you must. Not to mention your plans to travel during Golden Week. You will be a lot more comfortable in more modern casual clothing than your suits, too, when you are mingling with such crowds as will be present at all the attractions."

She looked at her sons. "You know it's okay with us, kaa-san. We don't want you be in mourning forever," Sassouta said.

"You _have_ observed the formalities for much longer than anyone would be expected to. No one will look askance at you for putting them away now," Daitano assured her.

"Heck, no! And maybe you can get something to flash Yemon a little leg and he'll just _give_ Sassouta back his lands. OW! Will you all stop hitting me?" Eishumaru whined.

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea, from the brief look I had of them when Zhang brought you back," Yusuke said, waggling his eyebrows at her. " I know _I'd_ give him his lands back if you flashed them at me."

He was rewarded by seeing a blush creep over her cheeks and a small smile grace her mouth. Then she surprised him by winking at him. "Arigatou, Yusuke."

"Tell you what. I'll go with you two. Kuwabara can handle the sparring by himself today since he went into Kyoto yesterday to visit Yukina," he volunteered.

Shippou looked suspiciously at him for a minute, then nodded. "Shall we get ready to go in say, twenty minutes? We can even stop by the shrine and see your family for a bit." He looked around the table, his eyes lingering on Kurama for just a second. "And don't expect us back for dinner -- we'll eat out. There are several nice restaurants I know you'd like, Kagome, and it's been a long time since you've had an evening out."

"That's a great idea, Shippou! You all go have a good time," Sassouta said with a smile.

"I … I guess I'll go change into one of my suits," Kagome said, as she stood up. "Please excuse me." And at everyone's nod, she quickly left the room, and Shippou and Yusuke got up to get ready, too.

Kurama smiled. "_**Very clever.**_"

"**The kitsune?**"

"_**Hai. He's keeping her away from me. I suspected that was his intention when he offered to court her. He's going to run interference for her with the rest of us. At least, … he's going to try. But I will see her when she returns tonight.**_" Kurama grinned wickedly.

"**I am surprised the detective volunteered to go.**"

"_**So am I. He hasn't done much to try to fix her interest up to this point. I think that since we haven't had much luck in uncovering the facts in this case, he is finally taking this seriously and trying to get to know her better so he can decide for himself whether or not she is guilty.**_"

"**Hn. She is far too clever and complicated an onna for **_**him**_** to be able to figure out.**"

"_**You're probably right, but it doesn't hurt for him to try. And in the meantime, I think we should try to see what we can find out from Jaken or Myouga this evening.**_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, while the boys relaxed in the game room with Kuwabara, Ginta and Hakkaku, Kurama and Hiei managed to corner Jaken in the living room after he came out of his office to head for bed.

"Jaken, perhaps you can settle an argument for us," Kurama greeted him.

"If I may be of help, I'll try," the old retainer said.

"Please, take a seat." After he had sat down, Kurama said, "I understand that you knew Lord Sesshoumaru better than anyone, having been his trusted friend and companion for many, many centuries. Youko only met him the one time, but he was quite impressed with him."

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru _was_ the greatest youkai who ever lived. No one could even come close to his power," the old toad boasted.

"And he was handsome, too, right? I'll bet he had females hanging off of him by the droves," Kurama prompted.

"Oh, hai. All kinds of females clamored for his attention. But, for the most part, Lord Sesshoumaru couldn't be bothered with them. Very few were fortunate enough to catch his eye."

"None that really counted other than Lady Kagome, of course, … and Kagura, the wind-sorceress," the avatar asserted, as if it were well-known.

"No. I'd say they were the only ones he paid any attention to at all after reaching his maturity," Jaken agreed.

Kurama smiled. "You know, it's truly amazing how many different stories have circulated about the circumstances of his death. But, then again, I suppose it's only natural that people would be curious about what could take down the great Lord Sesshoumaru. You know that Lord Koenma actually listened to those stories that used to circulate in the Makai about the 'Black Widow Miko' and suspected Lady Kagome was guilty. Of course, he also had those petitions calling for her arrest and execution to think about. Fortunately, he is a very fair person and asked us to look into it while we are guarding her and the boys." At Jaken's attempt to interrupt and protest, Kurama held up a placating hand. "I know, I know. After spending a little time with her, it's quite obvious that Lady Kagome couldn't have killed him." He leaned forward a little conspiratorially. "Well, obvious to everyone but Hiei here. He's one of those stubborn types. _I _told him that obviously the story he heard has been distorted over time." Jaken narrowed his eyes and glared at Hiei, while Kurama continued, "But I have to wonder, just how in the world _did_ the rumors get started that Lady Kagome had done it? Was it simply because he was killed with a hama no ya?"

"Ha! That shows you how much people know. He was killed with a dagger. At least, that was the only wound he had, where the dagger was stuck in his chest. Obviously it had to be enchanted. Some people thought it was poisoned, but Lord Sesshoumaru was immune to most poisons."

"You see there, Hiei. He wasn't even killed by a hama no ya," Kurama said triumphantly, and Jaken gave a rather superior nod.

"Well, then explain why the miko was suspected in the first place," the fire demon challenged them.

"Just because it was the kaiken he gave her to carry when he presented her as his mate doesn't mean she was the one to use it," the retainer said huffily.

"Of course not. I'm sure any number of servants had access to it. Why, if that's the only reason they suspected her, I'm surprised anyone even bothered to listen," Kurama agreed.

"Well, of course, it _didn't_ help that one of the servants swore he heard Lord Sesshoumaru yell, "Kagome, no!" And it didn't look good that she was found unconscious near his body in the hallway with his blood under her nails, and that she had his claw marks on one of her arms. It really would have helped if she could have remembered how that happened, but the lump on her head from where she hit the wall explains her memory loss. She wasn't at her best, being around 7 months pregnant at the time, " Jaken confided in the avatar.

"Naturally. I knew that _you_ were the one person here who could tell us what truly happened to Lord Sesshoumaru. You can see how those circumstances conspired to make the poor, grieving widow look guilty, can't you Hiei?"

Hiei lifted a brow and stared at Kurama and Jaken. "Oh, hai. I can indeed."

"Now, don't be like that. After all, if I'm fortunate enough, that lovely lady could become _my _mate," Kurama winked at him.

"I'll visit your mother after your funeral."

"Hmph. Well, I think I will go on to bed now." And with one last, nasty look directed at Hiei, Jaken nodded to Kurama and went upstairs.

The avatar crossed his arms behind his head and sat back with a smile on his face. "You see how easy that was? A little flattery, a little of the ningen 'good cop, bad cop,' and now we have a lot more information to go on."

"And none of it looks good for the miko," the fire demon pointed out unnecessarily.

"No, it doesn't."

"Which doesn't explain why he and the others think she's _not_ guilty," Hiei said.

Kurama sighed. "Exactly. So, let's look at this from another angle. How could what he said happened have happened without her being the one who killed him?"

"The idiot would say they were probably both attacked and she got knocked out. Or maybe that _she_ was attacked and knocked out, and when he tried to save her, he was killed. And obviously he yelled her name out of concern for her."

"Which doesn't explain how she got his blood under her nails or why he clawed her," Kurama said.

"And the dagger belonged to her. It must have had a powerful spell on it to take down a Taiyoukai." Hiei frowned. "And I don't think many people could have gotten close enough to stab him with a dagger. He either was completely distracted, perhaps because she was hurt, or it had to be someone he trusted … like her."

"How does Kagura fit into this scenario? If she and Sesshoumaru were lovers, she could have gotten close enough to him. And, she could have tried to kill Kagome to eliminate her rival. Aha! I have it. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were fighting about his relationship with Kagura, -- that's how they scratched each other. Kagura showed up and either she tried to kill Kagome, or more likely, Kagome tried to kill _her_, since it was her dagger that was used, causing Sesshoumaru to yell, "Kagome, no!" Then he either tried to protect Kagura, or Kagome just turned on him and killed him. How does that sound?" Kurama asked his teammate.

Hiei stood up and walked over to the window to look outside. "Hn. Logical. But you realize that still makes the widow guilty. The lunkhead would probably argue that the wind witch attacked the miko and knocked her out, causing the Taiyoukai to yell, then she found her dagger or maybe the miko had been carrying it, and the witch took it and used it to kill Sesshoumaru."

"Not bad. They both sound plausible. But then why would Kagura write that note if _she_ was the one who killed him? If she was right there when it happened, and saw Kagome do it, she probably could have had her executed back then by the castle guards. Koenma didn't say any of the complainants claimed to actually _witness_ the murders. And how could Kagura make his soul vanish? That's the sticking point. And _all three_ of her mates' souls disappeared. Is it really likely that Kagura killed Sesshoumaru, and Ayame killed Kouga, and both of them had some kind of unknown power to obliterate souls?" Kurama asked.

"And don't forget her first mate. If we're considering the possibility that two different people killed her other mates, then we are practically committing ourselves to looking for a possible third killer, as well. What are the chances we are going to turn up a _third_ female with some sort of prior claim on Inuyasha? And for all three of them to end up murdering the male they supposedly loved because they lost him to another -- to the _same_ onna? Even the kami don't have that bizarre a sense of humor."

Kurama laughed at that. "I daresay you are right, Hiei. Still, we do need to keep _all_ possibilities in mind, -- no matter how unlikely. Although, if Koenma can locate the servant who heard Lord Sesshoumaru yell, that would probably give him enough cause to hold her in the Reikai, if he wants to. But, I don't think he wants to. I think he would rather we find a way to prove she didn't do it."

"Hn. I hope he isn't holding his breath."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after 11:00 p.m. when Kagome, Shippou, and Yusuke got back to the house. Shippou came in carrying a lot of bags, and Kagome came in carrying … Yusuke. Well, not precisely _carrying_ him, but she was basically holding him up while he leaned heavily on her with his arms around her.

"I'll put these in your room, Kagome," Shippou said, frowning heavily at Yusuke.

"Arigatou, Shippou," she said. "Yusuke, would you like to sit down for a minute?"

"Good idea, babe." And he let her lead him over to a chair, where he plopped down and then dragged her onto his lap. He immediately started kissing her neck.

"Yusuke, …" she put a hand on his forehead and pushed his head back.

"Uh, kaa-chan? Does this mean _he's_ my new otou-san?" Eishumaru asked innocently. "At least old Zhang is taller than I am." He flinched away from his brothers, but both of them were too busy staring at Kagome and Yusuke to hit him.

Kagome was wearing a blue jean skirt that normally would have hit below her knees, -- if Yusuke wasn't running a hand up her leg, moving the skirt to mid-thigh. She also had on a dark blue, vee-neck sweater top with sleeves down to her elbows. Obviously, Shippou had been successful in convincing her to buy some modern clothing, as well as things that weren't either black or white.

"Oh, man! He's drunk off his ass, isn't he?" Kuwabara said.

"Hai," Kagome answered, trying to grab ahold of his wandering hand. His other arm was locked around her waist, holding her in an iron grip, and every time she grabbed his hands, he resumed kissing her neck and shoulder. "Does someone want to help me out here?"

"Don't worry okaa-san. Shu, you go get a shovel, and you go grab a big blanket, Sassouta. And I'd appreciate it if you three wouldn't look out back for a little while," Daitano said to the other detectives.

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked, completely confused.

Sassouta grinned at him. "Because that's where he's going to bury the body."

"WHAT?!!?"

"Stop teasing Kazuma, you three," their mother said sternly, struggling to keep Yusuke's hand off her breast. "And seriously, could someone help me get loose? I don't want to hurt him, but I really don't want a repeat of what happened at the bar."

"You went to a bar? What happened?" Sassouta asked.

"I'll tell you when you're 150."

"Shit! Kaa-chan's not a virgin anymore!" Eishumaru laughed. "Now we'll have to _make_ him take her as his mate. Errkkk." Daitano put him in a headlock.

"I swear, if Sesshoumaru otou-san heard you say something like that, he'd …"

"He'd frown at him disapprovingly, and then go to his study to laugh in private," Kagome smiled. "Eep!" Yusuke finally made contact with his goal.

Kuwabara had finally had all he could take, and he leapt forward and punched Yusuke square on the jaw, snapping his head back and knocking him out cold. He turned around glared at everyone else. "Damn it! Just how long were you morons going to let him grope her?" He turned back to Kagome with his face bright red. "I'm really sorry about that. I'll take him to his room."

Kagome, whose face was also quite red, stood up and patted his arm. "Arigatou, Kazuma." Then she turned to the others and said, "Well, we should all be getting to bed. I'm just going to get a drink of water. I'll see you in the morning."

After a chorus of "good nights," she headed into the kitchen for a glass of water. When she reached up into the cabinet, another arm reached past her and grabbed a glass to hand to her. She turned to find herself trapped against the counter by Youko.

"It seems you've had quite an evening, my dear," he leaned down and purred in her ear.

A wry smile curved her lips. "It seems it's not over yet. May I have that glass, please?"

"You don't want to quench your thirst with mere water, do you? Allow me to offer something much more satisfying." And, after setting the glass down, he swept her up in his arms and sat herdown on the counter, nudging her knees open and stepping in between them as closely as her skirt would allow. Dipping his head, he captured her lips, and began a slow, lazy exploration of her mouth with his tongue. While he held her against him with one hand at the small of her back, the other one was gliding up her leg, under her skirt. When his fingers caressed her inner thigh, she jumped and pushed against his chest until he released her lips and lifted his head to look at her. "You really _do_ taste incredibly sweet and fresh, just like wild, ripe strawberries. I'm going to enjoy finding out what other delights you hold. Shall we continue here or upstairs?"

"Neither."

"Still determined to resist? You _did_ agree to let me court you," he reminded her with a roguish smile.

Then she smiled. "Technically, I agreed to let _Kurama_ court me. And I don't remember any courtship traditions taking place in bed."

"You prefer the red hair? Or the deceptively boyish looks? I assure you he is quite enjoying your taste as well. As for courting in bed, what better place is there? How better to determine your compatibility with a future mate? After all, that _is_ where you will spend most of your time if the match is a success."

"With a philosophy like that, I'm surprised there aren't more silver kitsunes running around. Or is the Makai full of your offspring?" she asked him archly.

"If that's an offer, I might just take you up on it, dear lady," he said with a gleam in his golden eyes. Then he pulled her closer, so she was barely perched on the edge of the counter and took possession of her mouth again. Kagome started to push against his chest again, but discovered that her seating was so precarious that just served to press her pelvis against him, -- a movement he took advantage of by sliding one hand under her bottom. Now he had her skirt bunched up around her hips. He growled into her mouth as he found his access to his goal was blocked by her silky panties. Deepening the kiss, he sliced through them on the backside of her hip, accidentally cutting into her skin when someone suddenly clamped a hand on his arm.

Instantly alert, Youko whipped around to find Shippou standing there, his eyes flashing with the promise of violence as he coldly met his gaze. "Kagome?"

"Shippou?" Kagome slid down from the counter as Youko let go of her. She saw that the two kitsunes were engaged in a deadly staredown, and hastened to send out a wave of calm to defuse the tense situation.

Youko looked down to his arm where Shippou was still gripping it tightly and then cocked a brow at younger fox. Never dropping his gaze, Shippou opened his hand as if letting go of something distasteful. Then he reached around Kagome and picked up the glass. "Daitano said you came to get a drink of water." He filled the glass at the sink and handed it to her. "Come on, I'll walk you up."

"Um, arigatou. Good night, Youko," she said politely.

"Good night, my dear. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow," he added suggestively. It wasn't until after they were gone that he noticed the blood on his claw. He licked it and then smiled to himself. So, the elder son had sent Shippou after her. Well, they could try to keep her from him, but he knew that sooner or later she would succumb. She tried not to respond to his kisses and touch, but she was a healthy, and if he wasn't mistaken, a very passionate woman -- soon she would need the relief she could only get from a male's touch. And he would give it to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei was staring out the window in his room. It had been over two hours since he had retired for the night. Would she come? He certainly hoped so, and soon, otherwise he was going to have to have a reunion with his five best friends. He actually thought chances were good she _would_ come, considering what Yusuke had apparently been up to that evening. The toushin was going to kick himself in the morning, -- a sight he was looking forward to. And he had seen Kurama prowl into the kitchen after her. It amused him that his teammates were probably getting her all hot and bothered with their attentions and that she would be coming to _him_ to take care of it.

It had been a little strange seeing her in the skirt and top. She looked … younger. And more vulnerable. In her old-fashioned kimonos, she looked every inch the lady, -- like she had been born to rule alongside some strong, commanding leader. In modern clothing, she almost looked like she could blend in with the ningen attending one of those high schools or colleges, giggling over boys and talking about nothing more important than clothes and make-up and whatever else ningen onna talked about. It was odd to think that _this _was her real time and that she _had_ led that kind of life before. It was a little disconcerting to realize she had been thrown into the feudal era, and had not only survived, but had played such an important role in history, and had risen to such power. She was very intriguing and unique -- two words he didn't usually associate with females.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Hiei breathed out a little sigh of relief. "Come in."

She walked in and closed the door, throwing up the barrier along the walls again. He noted that she didn't make a move to turn out the lights, and he silently approved. As she came closer to the bed, he saw that she was wearing a new, modern nightgown and robe. They were shiny, like satin, and made of such a dark, inky blue that they almost looked black. He had the brief thought that the color reminded him of her eyes when she was highly aroused. He stripped off his shirt and unbuckled his belts as she took off her robe and pulled the thin, sleeveless gown over her head. Striding over to the bed, he grabbed her around the waist and sat her right on the edge and then pushed her back. He had noticed earlier that the bed would be just the right height for this. Dropping his pants and not even bothering to step out of them, he looked at her lying there in front of him, and admired again the obvious fitness as well as the sensuality of her body. He was more than ready for her, his thick, hard, shaft already standing at attention. Never really having had to bother with true foreplay before, he was aching to just say the hell with it and plunge straight into her and the pleasure he knew her body held for him.

As if sensing his thoughts, she slid her legs up around his hips and waist and then hooked them behind him. Keeping her eyes on his, she slowly arched her back and ran one of her hands over her abdomen and up to cup one of her breasts. Using her legs to pull him closer, she rubbed herself against his length and reached for one of his hands. With her hand guiding his, she led it along the same path her other hand had taken earlier until he was cupping her other breast. His eyes were glued to the way she touched herself with the one hand and then led him to do the same with the hand that was holding his. The way she lightly drew her fingertips across her nipple, then plucking it gently with her thumb and forefinger, causing it to tighten into a plump, enticing bud was mesmerizing. But it was even more mesmerizing to watch her manipulate his own hand into doing the same. When he became aware of the fact that the underside of his throbbing member was coated with her juices, he looked up at her face and saw a small smile curving her beautiful lips. His eyes flashed and a wicked smile shaped his own mouth. She had taken care of it for him. She had aroused herself and had occupied him while doing it. She wasn't just a good lover, she was a clever one as well.

She let go of his hand and loosened her hold around his hips. Then she lifted her arms up over her head and stretched sensuously, and waited. But not for long. Hiei grasped her hips and lifted them just enough to set the tip of his cock at her entrance before he thrust inside. Like the night before, he could only go about halfway in before her body protested the large invasion. And, like the night before, he simply pulled back out and thrust in again a few times until he could feel her heat completely surrounding him. Savoring the incredible tightness, he watched the way she swallowed, then parted her lips as she drew in a breath. Her eyes were closed, and it briefly crossed his mind that he wished she would open them so he see exactly what shade of blue they were right now. But that thought quickly faded as he focused on the sensations that swept over him with each in-and-out movement.

Forcing his way in appeased his primitive side, which wanted nothing more than to be buried as deep as possible in that sweet, secure warmth of hers, while pulling out spoke to his domineering side, which wanted to control how fast he, and she, reached their peaks. And the pure, unadulterated, torturous bliss of the actual movement of her flesh dragging along his length first in one direction, then the other, simply couldn't be matched. Add in the visual delights of being able to see himself gliding in and out of her, and the way the muscles in her abdomen tightened and released in reaction to his movements, along with the sensuous way she arched her back, and bit her lip, and gripped the sheets, and he was forced to admit that fucking this onna was more than just a means to an end, -- he was enjoying the ride.

As her soft moans penetrated the sound of his pulse thumping in his ears, he quickened his pace. His eyes focused on the sight of his cock, slick and shiny with her juices, as he pulled almost all the way out, then slammed it back in, over and over. He was amazed that she could hold him. He felt her thighs start to quiver, and he grunted in satisfaction and drove even faster. Looking at the onna spread out in front of him, he noted how fast and harsh her breathing was, and he had the sudden urge to gather her up in his arms and hold her against him as they both reached their climax. The thought completely threw him off stride for a second, and he snarled at himself, causing her eyes to snap open. When he saw the slight worry swirling in their depths, he gave in and snatched her up off the bed, clasping her to him tightly with one arm, while the other circled and supported her hips so he could continue thrusting, though much more shallowly than before.

Though she was startled by his actions, Kagome quickly moved to assist his efforts by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her body down along his to meet his upward movements. It only took four or five rapid thrusts to set loose the tidal wave of her release, along with a slightly strangled cry. As she clutched him tightly, both inside and out, Hiei came with a roar. He stood there for a minute, then lay her down gently on the bed. Realizing his pants were still around his ankles, he shrugged out of them, causing Kagome to giggle when she saw what he was doing. He arched a brow at her and started to crawl over her. He stopped when the smell of blood hit his nose, and he looked down at her thighs. None there. He sat up and ran his hand over her hip. When he felt some wetness smear, he turned her over on her side. Seeing a clean, three-inch long cut, he thought he must have grasped her hips too hard. He knew he had dug into them last night with his claws, but he didn't have claws right now. Was it still from last night?

When Kagome saw the question in his eyes she glanced down and saw the blood. She knew he would never apologize even if he had done it, -- and it was nothing really anyway, but for some reason, he seemed concerned about it and she didn't want him to think he had been too rough. "It's all right. You didn't do it, and even if you did, it's nothing. It'll be healed up in just a little while. I'm surprised it hadn't already healed enough that it wouldn't open over a little frictional rubbing," she grinned and waggled her eyebrows at him. He was still looking at her a little curiously, so she rolled her eyes at him and told him, "Youko did it. Shippou startled him when he was trying to be … persuasive."

"Hn." He got up and went into the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth. He was rather annoyed with the fox. It was one thing to try to seduce her, but couldn't he be careful enough not to mar her skin? It was actually a pretty deep cut. Oh, he knew it would heal, and he knew he had actually done something similar just the night before, but she was _his _lover, and that had been just one of those things that happen in the heat of the moment. But to cut her while trying to get into her panties? He had thought the fox was more skilled than that. And the really frustrating thing was, he couldn't take him to task over it without revealing how he'd seen it in the first place.

Kagome blinked a couple of times and then stared at him when he cleaned the blood off her hip. Again, this wasn't something she would have expected him to do. Then again, he was a youkai and perhaps the smell of blood was irritating him. That had to be it. She stopped thinking about it when he tossed the washcloth aside and ran his hand over her hip and up her side. When he turned her on over onto her stomach, she just smiled and rose up on her hands and knees. _That_ was something she expected him to do.

Hiei was becoming more pleased with this arrangement all the time. Not only was she a great lover, but she didn't waste time or try to make him talk to her. He moved behind her and ran his hand across her back, moving her hair to one side so he could see her back and shoulders. He frowned when a large, nasty-looking bruise in the center of her back caught his eye. (_What the hell was Youko doing?_) When he ran his hand over it and let it rest there for a minute, she looked over her shoulder at him. "Is this part of Youko's _persuasion_, too?"

"Did it bruise? No, that's from the bar. It doesn't even hurt, and it certainly isn't going to interfere in this position," she said with a wink. And she rubbed her bottom against him, causing a low growl to rumble in his throat.

Grabbing her at the waist with one hand, he grasped himself with the other one and ran the head of his cock down the seam of the flower-like petals of her delicate flesh, parting them and opening her up to him. He was about to ram himself inside as usual, when her scent spiked and he paused to inhale deeply. Then he slowly pushed forward, barely entering her, and stopped. He expected her to push back against him, but instead he felt her clench her muscles around him and move her pelvis forward just a little bit, encouraging him to press in further. He did, and she repeated the motion. And so it went, inch by inch, and Hiei couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight as he slowly disappeared inside her until their two bodies appeared to be one. He had never been so intensely aware of the entire length of his member before, but having more and more of it directly stimulated by it being gripped so tightly at so many different points along its length was something entirely new to him, and he wondered yet again how in the world she could take him all in when she was so damn small and tight.

Then she tightened up even more around him and slightly rotated her hips, then rolled them forward. Feeling himself swell inside her, he grabbed both sides of her waist again and began to piston in and out as hard and as fast as he could. As soon as he started, Kagome leaned down and rested her head on her arms, slanting her back and changing the angle of his penetration. He grunted his approval and slammed himself in even harder, causing her cries to increase in volume. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the musky smell of sex that mingled with her gardenia scent. He felt her hit her peak and the strong convulsive jerking of her inner muscles only added to his pleasure. He continued to listen to the satisfying sounds of flesh on flesh and the hammering of his own pulse in his ears, enjoying the motion until the tightening in his balls became too painful to bear for much longer.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that she was trembling all over, and that odd compulsion to feel her against him hit him again. Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her up and fitted her back against his chest. He cupped a breast in one hand and squeezed none too gently, while his other hand searched out that small nub of flesh, which he rubbed vigorously until she cried out again and nearly jerked right out of his arms. That pushed him over the edge, too, and he buried his face in her neck as he thrust himself in her as far as he could go and felt himself release again and again.

When he felt her collapse back against him, he slowly pulled out of her and turned her around to face him as he lay down. They both lay there, breathing hard and completely sated. Kagome had her arms draped around him and she was lightly stroking and caressing his back. It was … soothing. Recovering quicker than she did, Hiei lifted his head slightly to look at her. Her eyes were closed again. He ran a hand up her arm. There, on the back of her upper left arm were the pale, barely-noticeable scars that had obviously been left by a clawed hand. He wondered why they hadn't healed. Was it because they had been inflicted by her mate? He had noticed she still bore the mating marks of all three of her mates, though they, too, could barely be seen. He had only noticed them because he had had the opportunity to examine her rather thoroughly.

Jaken's story of what had happened to Lord Sesshoumaru was by far the most damning of all the things they had heard so far. It definitely didn't look good for her. She opened her eyes then, and he was struck anew by how startlingly _blue_ they were. Well, he would enjoy their _relationship_ while it lasted. Youko's speculation about her had been right -- she was damn good in bed.

She looked at him, then grew very still for a minute. "I have to go." She sat up and scooted over to the edge of the bed. When she bent over to pick up her gown and robe, Hiei noticed the bruise again.

"What happened at the bar?"

"What?" Surprised, Kagome turned to look at him.

"What did Yusuke do at the bar?" he asked again.

"Oh, it was nothing really," she said with a laugh.

Hiei raised a brow and continued to stare at her.

Pulling her gown over her head, she sighed. "Well, he wasn't too bad really, for the most part. He suggested we go to the bar and have a drink so I would, um, loosen up a little. I guess I was still feeling pretty uncomfortable about the clothes. But he was rather drunk by the time I finished my first drink -- I'm not used to drinking. He wanted to dance, and that's when he started getting … amorous. I tried to get him to leave, and he suddenly picked me up and threw me down on a table and jumped on me. The table went crashing to the floor, and he went right on kissing me, every now and then calling me 'Keiko.' Though apparently, from what he was saying, my breasts are bigger and my ass isn't as nice. It took Shippou, the bartender, and the bouncer to pull him off of me so we could leave."

Both of Hiei's brows were raised, and surprise was written all over his face. Kagome smiled at the look. Tying her robe, she asked, "Shall I turn the lights off?" He nodded. After getting a drop of oil from the jar on the table, she tossed it to him, and turned out the lights. "Arigatou," she said softly, then she was gone.

Hiei used the oil, then lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He was very pleasantly tired. He frowned to himself when he thought about Yusuke and the bruise on the miko's back. Someone needed to teach the detective a lesson. He couldn't believe his teammates were such fools that they couldn't make a move on a female without injuring her. And again, he couldn't say anything to the detective about it because he couldn't explain how he knew it was there. It was really quite aggravating. If his lover was going to be sporting scratches and bruises, it should be from their time in bed, -- not the incompetence of idiots. And Yusuke really _was_ an idiot if he thought Keiko's ass was nicer than hers. _He _should know, -- he had just spent the better part of an hour admiring it. It was perfectly shaped, nicely rounded, and pleasantly firm. He smiled in satisfaction. Then he frowned again.

(_What the hell was wrong with me tonight?_) He had had her in what were probably his two favorite positions, and both times that strange urge had hit him right before he finished. The reason he favored those positions was because they allowed him maximum control with minimal touching. Hiei had never liked being touched much, and he sure wasn't given to touching someone else unless he was inflicting bodily harm. (_So, why the sudden urge to pull her up against me?_) The strangest thing was, it had felt really good to have her pressed to him like that. Granted, the miko had a great body, but … That had to be it. She just has an exceptionally nice body and since they are going to be together for a while, he was just familiarizing himself with it. Why not? Hai, he was reacting a little differently to her than to other females he'd been with, but this situation was different. They were going to be together more than once. Or twice. In this case, enjoying the look and the feel of her just added to the overall pleasure of the arrangement for him. Hell, the novelty of it would wear off in another day or two. Content with that thought, Hiei fell asleep for the second time in as many days.

Kagome filled the bathtub with hot water. She was definitely going to have to soak again. She hoped the soreness wore off soon, but she had to admit, other than that she felt great. She smiled to herself. Hiei certainly was a … _vigorous _lover. She felt very pleasantly tired and content. She was only going to get a couple of hours of sleep again, but she felt confident that it would be good, restful sleep. She had made the right decision. And truthfully, she felt a little proud of herself for taking care of things in a mature, rational manner. Of course, she realized how fortunate she was that Hiei had agreed to the arrangement. It probably wouldn't have worked with anyone else. Even _he_ was surprising her with small gestures that suggested there was just a deep, intrinsic need inside everyone for some form of contact, and with anyone else it would be too easy to start forgetting it was just something that was beyond his control and didn't really mean anything. She chuckled to herself. He probably wasn't even aware of it. But it had unnerved her again, just a little, when he had turned her around to face him before lying down. That was something Inuyasha had always done, saying he wanted to be able to look at her face and feel her breath while she slept. And it wasn't until he ran his hand up her arm that she realized she had been caressing his back. She was probably lucky he didn't throw her out of his bed for touching him like that when they weren't actually having sex. She would have to be more careful about that. The need for that kind of touching was one she would have to control. But she could do that. She dried off and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Urameshi. You'd better wake up, man. You've got a _LOT _to do today," Kuwabara shook him and whispered loudly.

Putting a hand to his forehead and groaning, Yusuke said, "Fuck off, Kuwabara."

He was surprised to hear Kurama's voice quietly say, "I think you should try to get up. You will need to deal with the consequences of your actions last night. Congratulations, by the way."

Cracking one eye open, he stared at the avatar. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, for one thing, Keiko will need to be informed. And I think your new family is waiting to talk to you downstairs."

"Huh?"

"Shhh," Kurama said. "Try not to wake her. You kept her up most of the night. I never suspected you would be so loud when claiming a mate."

"Wha …?"

"Yeah, Urameshi. And you're gonna have to tell Koenma, too. I don't think he meant for you to actually mate with her," Kuwabara told him.

Yusuke sat up quickly and looked beside him to see a small figure huddled in the bed. She was all covered up, and all he could see was some of her black hair on the pillow.

"What the fuck?!!?" (_Holy shit! No way! I couldn't have!_) He remembered going to a bar with Kagome and Shippou. And dancing. And … kissing … Kagome? "FUCK!! I didn't mean to … I was drunk! -- I thought she was Keiko!"

"Why, Yusuke, that's not a very nice way to start your new life with your new mate," came a voice from beside him. And throwing the covers back, Hiei sat up. "Even _I_ know that would hurt her feelings."

And Kuwabara doubled over and started laughing, while Kurama chuckled heartily, and Hiei's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Wha …?!!? I'm going to KILL you guys!!" And he lunged out of the bed and tackled Kuwabara. After they rolled around on the floor and threw a few punches, Kuwabara pushed him away and stood up.

"Shippou told me what you did at the bar, and you were all over her when you got back to the house last night. It's one thing to flirt and pretend to be interested in her, it's another to actually grope her and _do_ stuff. You could have hurt her when you threw her on that table and jumped on her -- Shippou said it went crashing to the ground. And grabbing her boobs and all that. You're gonna have to apologize." He glared at his friend.

Yusuke just hung his head and nodded. Then he ran a hand through his hair and sat back and leaned his head against the wall. "Shit. Did I really do all that? All I can remember is thinking about Keiko, and then I kissed her. I thought it was a little strange because she tasted different. Keiko tastes like bubble gum, but last night she tasted like strawberries. That damn Hojo was right."

Kuwabara looked at him strangely. "Keiko tastes like bubble gum when you kiss her?"

"Yeah. That really good, sugary kind that you used to get with trading cards -- the kind you can't find anyplace anymore."

"Hmm. Well, anyway, I trust we've made our point. You can't allow yourself to get drunk or lose control while we're on this assignment. The consequences could be far too dangerous," Kurama warned him.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Man, I really need to go visit Keiko."

"No, right now you need to get your ass up and get ready. The others will be heading for the field in just a few minutes." And Hiei left to go downstairs. He smirked to himself. He had wanted to teach Yusuke a lesson, and when Kuwabara came and told him and Kurama what Shippou had told _him_, he was perfectly willing to go along with their little joke. Maybe now the toushin would be more careful. And keep his hands to himself. Just so she wouldn't be all bruised or anything like that.

When he got downstairs, he saw most of the others finishing up their breakfast, but Kagome wasn't there. Kurama and Kuwabara were right behind him. They had eaten before going up to wake Yusuke.

"Did you do it?" Eishumaru asked.

"Yeah," Kuwabara laughed. "He just about wet his pants. Hey, Kagome still isn't up yet?" he asked as he looked around.

"Oh, the cook just told us that she and Master Zhang left about 45 minutes ago. Apparently, he got her up early today for some extra meditation. They said to meet them at the field," Sassouta told them.

"Well, we might as well get started," Daitano said, getting up and going to the door. Sassouta got up and followed him. They both gave Yusuke evil grins when he came down the stairs, causing him to flinch slightly. But as soon as Daitano opened the door, they tensed when they caught the scent of something in the air.

"Is that …?" Daitano asked his younger brother.

His eyes as wide as saucers, Sassouta nodded. "Wolves. From the Northern lands. _LOTS_ of them."

Right behind them, Yusuke cursed. "Shit! And blood."

And the three of them took off. Just a few seconds later, one small black blur and a tall white one zipped past them.

"**Fox, several youkai are approaching the field from the forest,**" Hiei warned him.

When Hiei and Eishumaru got there, the smell of wolves and blood was almost overpowering. The bodies of the large, brown and gray creatures littered the ground, and there were two clusters of them attacking two figures on the far side of the field. Kagome and Zhang were each surrounded by the snarling, howling animals as they tried to take them down.

"Stand back, old man!" a feminine voice yelled. "We're not here for you, -- just that murdering bitch! She may have killed Lord Kouga, but there's no way she's going to kill Lord Yemon, too!" And several ookami youkai rushed at Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Six

A/N: Um, (rubs back of neck self-consciously), I _meant_ to have this posted yesterday, but …

Kagome and Hiei wanted some more scenes together,

and the SDs wanted to pull that prank on Yusuke,

and, well, I just couldn't stop writing.

Sorry.

_Hai - yes_

_Gomen nasai - "Forgive me" -- a formal apology_

_Arigatou - "thank you"_

_Onna - woman_

_Hiyoukai - fire demon_

_Kitsune - fox _

_Ookami - wolf_

_Yukata - thin, summery, informal style of kimono -- often used at bathhouses, and some are made for sleeping in_

_Tomesode - a more casual, every day style of kimono worn by married women_

_Sifu - a king fu master -- teacher/father_

_Jian - a Chinese double-edged sword_

_Hama no ya - sacred arrow or arrow of exorcism_

_Kaiken - a dagger, one is traditionally carried in a special case or pouch by a new bride_

_Kami - the spirits in the natural world all around us -- sometimes used as "gods"_

As always, you reviewers are my bread and butter!


	7. Chapter 7 Unwanted Reactions

I have to confess, I have a serious problem: I can't seem to stop writing

once I get going on a chapter. So, if it's taking me a little longer to get my chapters up,

I apologize, but hopefully the length of the chapter will make up for it.

DISCLAIMER: Takahashi-san and Togashi-san are true masters of manga, and have managed to create the beloved series "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakusho," which they own, and reap fame and fortune from all by themselves. Poor madmiko-san can't even claim to be a master of her own home because she created four beloved mini-clones who take up all her fortune and garner all the fame and glory, while she just stands on the sidelines cheering for them. And she wouldn't trade places with anyone.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains lemons!

Black Widow Miko

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

When Hiei and Eishumaru got there, the smell of wolves and blood was almost overpowering. The bodies of the large, brown and gray creatures littered the ground, and there were two clusters of them attacking two figures on the far side of the field. Kagome and Zhang were each surrounded by the snarling, howling animals as they tried to take them down.

"Stand back, old man!" a feminine voice yelled. "We're not here for you, -- just that murdering bitch! She may have killed Lord Kouga, but there's no way she's going to kill Lord Yemon, too!" And several ookami youkai rushed at Kagome.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Discoveries, Unwanted Reactions

When the others reached the field, they immediately raced to help out the beleaguered miko and Immortal, and jumped right into the fray. From the number of bodies on the ground, it was evident the attack had been going on for a little while. It was also apparent that the youkai had planned for the wolves to wear down the miko before they faced her. Even as she was surrounded by the ookami youkai, the vicious animals continued to rush in at her back and sides, leaping at her and snapping their jaws to try to tear at her flesh and pull her to the ground.

Flashes of pink light and the groans and screams of the dying began to dominate the action until a fresh wave of wolves broke from the tree line and overran the battle site. Kagome, who had taken out most of the youkai arrayed directly around her by charging her hands with her purifying powers and using the eight fists of Tibetan Hop Gar to deadly effect, suddenly paused for a second right as the warrior she was facing raked her side with his claws. Her pause was just long enough that one of the wolves behind her snagged the neck of her tunic in his teeth, and giving a mighty shake, pulled her off balance so she sprawled on the ground beneath him.

"Kaa-san!!"

The air in the field practically crackled with the sudden surge of power emanating from the three youngest youkai fighting there. The detectives were startled to see jagged purple lines slash across their cheeks, and the flaming arrow symbols on their foreheads appeared and began to glow, as their eyes turned blood red and their fangs and claws elongated. All three suddenly leapt into the air and landed surrounding their fallen mother. Sassouta raised his right arm and the Goraishi claws appeared. Sweeping them at the wolf atop Kagome, he unleashed powerful arcs of lightning, that when they hit the creature, turned it black and ripped it apart before it completely disintegrated into dust.

"I am Sassouta, son of Kouga, and Master of the Goraishi Claw. You creatures of the Northern lands owe me your allegiance. Kneel or die!"

At the strident command from the young ookami, the wolves stilled, and then one by one lowered themselves to the ground and bowed their heads. There were only four ookami youkai still standing, and three of them looked anxiously at each other, trying to decide whether to kneel down like their animal companions or make a run for it.

"No! It doesn't matter who he is! He isn't our lord! We have a duty to protect Lord Yemon! I won't let her get her claws into him! She took Lord Kouga away from Princess Ayame and she killed him, but she can't have Lord Yemon -- he's mine!" And the female youkai charged at the woman who was being helped to a sitting position by Eishumaru. Yusuke swiftly stepped into her path and knocked her out cold. The other three youkai quickly surrendered to the detectives, and Kurama used some roots to tie all four of them up.

"Kaa-chan, are you all right?" Eishumaru asked, kneeling down beside her. The markings had vanished from the boys' faces, and their eyes returned to their normal blue as their fangs and claws retracted.

"I killed him. I didn't want to kill him," she said quietly, causing the detectives to stare at her. Then she reached out a hand and touched the face of the warrior on the ground in front of her. She lifted him slightly and put his head in her lap and ran her fingers through his short, light brown hair. Her other two sons came over and kneeled down, too.

"It's Hideo," Daitano said, his voice gruff with emotion.

"Hai," she said sadly.

"I … I can't believe Hideo would stand against us. We grew up together. He was always tagging along with us when we lived in the Northern lands, and he even came to visit us all the time at the taijiya village. He was our friend. At least, … I thought he was. Dirty, rotten, traitor." Eishumaru spat. He stood up and kicked him. "Filthy bastard!"

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Eishu, he did not turn against you. They weren't here to make a stand against Sassouta or his claim. They were here for me." She lowered her head. "Gomen nasai."

"Don't say that, damn it!" Daitano grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you ever say that to us." He moved Hideo's head off of her lap and pulled her onto his. "Kaa-chan, we'd rather have you with us than rule all the lands of the Makai. And that's what our otou-sans would have wanted, too." It was then that he suddenly noticed the rapidly growing area of dead grass around them. "Master Zhang."

"No." She turned to look at the old man who had quietly walked up behind her. "There's too much to do now." She slowly got to her feet and reached out a hand to her sifu. A soft glow enveloped her hand and flowed through it into his body. He bent down and covered her hand with his. "Do not waste your strength healing me, daughter. You know this body of mine heals rapidly."

"I could make the same argument," she said, right before she fell backward, slumping against Shippou. Removing his hand from the back of her neck, he picked her up.

"Hai, you could make the same argument, daughter, and then it would take you twice as long to heal," Zhang nodded at Shippou.

"She always _was_ stubborn," the kitsune said. And he and the old man hurried back to the house with her.

"Did she pass out? Is she gonna be okay?" Kuwabara asked, clearly worried about his friend.

"Shippou rendered her unconscious since she kept Master Zhang from doing it. She heals faster that way," Sassouta explained.

"Wouldn't it have been better to let her use her miko powers to heal herself? Wouldn't that have been the quickest way?" Kurama was curious.

"She can't heal herself that way. When she heals someone, using her miko powers, she is literally drawing from her life ki to reinforce theirs. To use that on her own injuries, she would weaken herself as much as she healed. In other words, it would be to no effect," Eishumaru told him. "Shit, look at how much blood she lost. I'm going to check on her." And he took off in a blur.

As Daitano and Sassouta started to hurry back, too, Kurama asked, "Wait. What are you going to do with those wolves, Sassouta? Do you want us to take them back to the Makai after we take care of them?" he pointed to the four youkai.

"They accepted me as their rightful leader, acknowledging my mastery of the Goraishi as proof that I have our ancestors' blessing, as my otou-san did before me. They will stay and patrol the forest here for now."

"It is a shame the ookami youkai cannot be as easily persuaded," Daitano commented.

The detectives silently agreed with him. After everyone else was gone, Yusuke contacted Botan for a portal into the Reikai. "Well, crap. What the hell do we do now?"

"Now we need to find out just how widespread the knowledge of their return and location is. I think we can try to find that out from these four," Kurama said, his brow furrowed in thought.

"The only other people who knew they were here are Koenma, Botan, and _Yemon_. I think we all know what that means," Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles. "He sent them to wipe out the threat to his position."

"Not necessarily, Yusuke," the avatar told him. "I think Kagome was right -- they weren't here to assassinate Sassouta, -- they came for _her_. I don't think this attack had anything to do with the Northern lands at all. Hiei, once you get them to the Reikai, you should use the Jagan to search their thoughts and memories, particularly the female's. I have a feeling this was more of a personal vendetta, and therefore the knowledge of their return may not be as widespread as we fear. But we need to know _how_ they knew where Kagome is."

"And where do _you_ plan to be while we are finding out these things?" Hiei asked him.

"At least one of us should stay, and I am going to offer my skills to assist Master Zhang in her healing," he replied.

"Good idea, Kurama! You should hurry, -- she didn't look too good. I think that wolf ripped her back up pretty bad," Kuwabara said, still worrying about her.

"_**When you return we will have a great deal to talk about, -- not the least of which is the way those boys transformed during the fight,**_" Kurama said silently to Hiei.

"**Hn.**"

And as Botan arrived and the others shoved the youkai through the portal, Kurama turned to go to the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later when Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara made it back to the house. They weren't alone, either. Lord Koenma and Lord Yemon both stepped through the portal rather anxiously.

"Where is she?" the wolf lord demanded.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?!!?" Eishumaru jumped up from the chair he'd been sitting in.

"He is merely concerned about Lady Kagome and wanted to see for himself that she is all right," Koenma tried to soothe the tall, extremely agitated inuyoukai.

"We appreciate the sentiment, but how can we be sure he is not the cause of her current condition?" Daitano narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he, too, got to his feet and stood next to his brother as if to block Lord Yemon from going to see their mother.

"I had nothing to do with it," he snapped. "Why would I send someone to kill her? I want to mate with her!"

"Other than _them_," Eishumaru indicated the detectives and Koenma, "_you_ were the only one who knew where we are."

"True. And unfortunately, you are partially correct -- I was, _inadvertently_, responsible for them knowing where you are. I only told one person: my most trusted advisor, so he would know where I was when I came to visit. When he found out I planned to mate with your mother, he told his daughter, Misao. She was the one who led the attack. I have put both of them to death, along with the remaining three ookami who followed her."

Koenma nodded. "He did. And we don't believe anyone else knows of this location, or of the truth of your return. There are still a few rumors to that effect, but it is not common knowledge and most people don't seem to believe it."

"May I see her?" Lord Yemon asked.

Daitano looked at him for a minute, then nodded. "Don't disturb her, though. She is sleeping. Eishumaru, you can take him up."

A minute later, Kurama came downstairs to join them. "Lord Yemon certainly lost no time coming to see her."

"He was quite upset when he heard what happened," Koenma said.

"How sure are you that his involvement was as _inadvertent_ as he claims? If his advisor feared for his safety, why would he tell his _daughter_ to lead an attack against okaa-san? It would have made more sense to send out a handful of trained assassins," Daitano stared at Koenma.

"The advisor didn't send the daughter to attack her. He just told her because he knew that she … um, well, … that she entertained hopes of becoming Lord Yemon's mate herself," Koenma explained, with a slight blush creeping up his face.

"What Koenma is saying is that Yemon was sleeping with the girl, and when she found out about your mother, she got a bunch of her friends to help her by claiming Lord Yemon had fallen under a spell and was in danger," Yusuke told Daitano.

The inuyoukai just stared at him a minute, then shrugged. "Hmph. Well, the bitch couldn't have been _that_ good if he just put her to death without a second thought. She obviously had no chance of becoming his mate whether okaa-san showed up or not."

Kuwabara's eyes bulged out of their sockets. (_He did __**not**__ just say that!_)

Kurama and Hiei exchanged glances and then Kurama arched a brow at the boy. "I daresay you are correct."

"Don't tell me you are surprised by my words, or is it my attitude? I am a full-blooded youkai, and I am past my hundred-years. It would be more surprising if Yemon did _not_ have a mistress or a lover at his age and rank. However, I would think he would know better than to let them get such ideas about their future." He smiled a bit wickedly then. "And he should have cleared his plate of the appetizer before ordering the main course. He will quickly find out he is no match for okaa-san. If he can't keep a simple ookami bitch in her place, then he doesn't have what it takes to satisfy an onna who was the mate to three Taiyoukai. Not that _any_ of you has a chance, really, because none of you seem to know what you're chasing after -- even if you manage to make your way into her bed," he looked straight at Kurama.

Kurama smiled at him a bit indulgently. "You are still a boy if you don't realize that _that_ could be the prize all by itself."

Daitano smirked at him. "No, it might seem like a prize for a while, but only a fool would be satisfied with that for long. My otou-sans all knew better: the real prize is her heart." And he turned to leave. "Please excuse me, and when Lord Yemon comes down, you might ask him if he would like to help in the field. Sassouta, Ginta, and Hakkaku are taking care of the dead according to their ways, and they _are_ his people."

"I see that the eldest son has no problem speaking his mind," Koenma commented dryly. "He certainly has the bearing and arrogance of a Taiyoukai." He turned to Kurama. "Yusuke told me about the markings that appeared on the boys during the battle. Do you really think they were kaikyuushou?"

"Although they were a bit rough and jagged-looking, hai. I can only surmise that even though they were able to summon it when it looked like their mother's life was in danger, they are not yet strong enough to control that kind of power. But I do believe it indicates that all three of them _will_ eventually reach Taiyoukai status, -- provided they live long enough, of course."

"Quite right." Kurama smacked his neck, and a tiny flea demon floated to the ground.

"Myouga?" Yusuke said. "Are you spying on us?"

"Not at all. I was merely on my way to my office, and I couldn't help hearing your conversation. I can shed some light on the boys' power, if you wish." At their nods, he continued, "Kurama is completely correct. Though it is unusual for kaikyuushou to manifest themselves before a youkai actually attains that level of power, it is not unheard of. In the case of the boys, I believe it is more a case of their age and experience not being sufficient to maintain the power at their command. As you know, only youkai of noble blood and heritage have the potential to claim Taiyoukai status, but very few even come close. And those that do don't usually attain that level until they have reached their maturity, but all three of their fathers did at astoundingly young ages. However, they were engaged in great battles, and in Lord Inuyasha and Lord Kouga's case, it was their efforts in the Great Quest that proved their status.

Being a hanyou, Lord Inuyasha had times when he transformed into a full youkai, and he, too, bore the evidence of jagged kaikyuushou on his face. But his partially-human body was unable to maintain that level of power for long -- it was dangerous for him, and threatened to take his mind. It was at those times that Lady Kagome was the only one who could reach him and anchor him to his sanity. She gave him a reason to control the power raging in his youkai blood, and by believing in him, helped him to believe in himself. It wasn't until he defeated Naraku that he was strong enough and confident enough in body, mind and heart to be called a true Taiyoukai. I believe the boys will prove their worth to hold that status when they reclaim their lands."

"That's very interesting. Knowing about their fathers definitely helps when we are trying to understand the sons' situations. Perhaps we can talk more about the Taiyoukai after Lord Yemon departs," Kurama suggested.

Myouga looked at him a bit suspiciously. "Perhaps at a later date. I will be quite busy helping prepare for the cha-no-yu, especially since Lady Kagome is currently indisposed. Now, if you will please excuse me, I should get to work."

"Of course. Arigatou."

"Well, they all seem to be rather calm after this morning's events," Koenma noted.

"Hmmm. Despite the boys' apparent youth, we should remember what their situation was during their time. They were 'in hiding' even back then. By comparison, this must still seem like a fairly secure position," Kurama said thoughtfully. "And it is beginning to look like they really _are_ 'the true heirs of the Makai,' just as the legend states. How unusual, when there are so few youkai who ever achieve that kind of status, that three brothers, who have three different fathers, seem destined to become some of the most powerful Taiyoukai ever."

"How's Kagome, Kurama?" Kuwabara wanted to know.

"She will be all right. She lost a lot of blood, though except for letting that one youkai she knew take a free shot at her, I don't think any of the others landed a single hit. It was the wolves who did the most damage. She has deep wounds on her back and side, and numerous lesser ones all down her arms and legs, but most of those are already healing.

According to Zhang, the wolves fell on them when they were deep in meditation. Being animals, they don't give off the kind of aura her miko powers would detect. He said it was only a feeling of disturbance in the air that brought them to themselves in time to face the attack. I don't know if you noticed or not, but both of them seem to have combined their snake style kung fu with the Tibetan Hop Gar he has been teaching her. And she _does_ know how to use the Death Touch. I saw her take down at least 5 wolves that way, and that was the method she used on the youkai she knew that she said she didn't want to kill. Though most of the time, with the numbers she was facing, she resorted to using the eight fists instead. And if she wasn't so good at evading, she would have been torn to pieces. Facing animals, especially in those numbers, can be more difficult than humans or youkai sometimes. You saw how easily she dealt with the ookami youkai. She called her purifying powers into her hands and released them with each blow she landed. She may be one of the most dangerous females I've ever seen," the avatar admitted.

"But not _the_ most dangerous? What female have you seen with more power and killing potential?" Koenma asked curiously.

"None."

"I don't understand," the demi-god said in confusion.

"He is referring to her hesitation to kill the youkai she knew as a boy. Her sentiment is a great weakness, and will be probably be her downfall someday. It reduces her effectiveness and potential," Hiei told him.

"But, doesn't that prove she couldn't have killed her mates?" Kuwabara spoke up.

"Kuwabara, the situations are entirely different," Kurama held up a hand to stave off his protests. "Just listen for a minute. We are still keeping in mind the possibility that there are two other women who might have had motives to kill two of her mates. But you also have to consider that if they were jealous over losing them and angry enough to kill them because of it, Kagome may have had the same feelings, and therefore motive, to kill them herself if she thought they were straying or even possibly going to set her aside for their former lovers.

We haven't had time to tell you yet what we have learned about Lord Sesshoumaru's death. He was killed with the kaiken he presented her with, and she was found unconscious near his body with his skin and blood under her nails, and claw marks down her arm from his claws. Apparently, she hit her head on the wall, and she claimed she couldn't remember what happened."

"Damn. I was starting to hope she might be innocent," Koenma grumbled.

"That doesn't prove anything. They could have both been attacked," Kuwabara pointed out.

"Then why didn't their attacker kill her after Lord Sesshoumaru was dead?"

"Maybe because he was the only target. And she was pregnant when he was killed, right? Maybe they didn't want to kill a pregnant lady."

"Crap. This whole thing is just such a mess. Look guys, you're right -- that sounds bad. Especially the part about them clawing at each other. But I just don't know. Kuwabara's right, too. She really doesn't seem like the kind of person to do something like that. And there are the other two women to consider. I say we just keep our eyes and ears open for now," Yusuke said, running his hand through his hair.

"The ookami is coming," Hiei told them.

When Lord Yemon reached the bottom of the stairs, he said, "Well, Koenma, I need to get back to the Northern lands. I will have a lot more to take care of now if I am going to join Lady Kagome in a few days."

"Daitano wondered if you wanted to help with the bodies of your people," Kurama mentioned.

"Hmph. They acted on their own and they died on their own. I won't help them reach our ancestors. Let's go," the wolf leader commanded.

"All right. Keep me informed. We'll be back in three days for the cha-no-yu," Koenma said as Botan arrived, and they left through the portal.

"_He's_ certainly a cold fish, isn't he? Leaving his people to be cared for by the people they attacked," Yusuke said, frowning.

"If they acted against his wishes, then it is his right to choose to expel them from his clan, -- even all mention of them," Kurama explained. "Of course, some of them aren't going to reach their ancestors anyway because Kagome purified them completely -- body and soul."

"Yeah, I saw a few of them turn to ashes. How come the others didn't?" the toushin asked.

"She reeled in her powers. I think she deliberately held back to avoid destroying their souls."

"Wait. Does that mean that if their bodies don't turn to ashes that their souls aren't purified? Weren't the bodies of at least two of her mates still there? Does that mean their souls couldn't have been purified?"

"No, it doesn't work like that, Yusuke. Hai, if the body has been completely turned to ash by purifying power, then the soul was obliterated, too. But the soul can also be purified and the body still be there. After a youkai is dead, the soul leaves the body and is carried to the Reikai -- you should know that. A powerful miko can see the soul as it leaves and can purify it separately," the avatar told him. "After all, turning the whole body to ash would be a dead giveaway that the killer was most likely a miko."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going to go up and check on Kagome, then I'm going to help the others in the field," Kuwabara announced.

"Yeah, I guess I will, too," Yusuke said. And the two of them trudged up the stairs.

"_**Did you find out anything else in the Reikai?**_" Kurama asked.

"**Not really. I did find out it **_**was**_** just a group of them acting on the female's word, and from what I could see in her memories, the wolf never did give her any reason to hope he would take her as his mate. Baka female.**" Hiei snorted. "**So, since it appears this was an isolated attack, we won't have to relocate them. I did have Koenma check on the ookami princess' whereabouts, out of curiosity. She has been visiting people in the Eastern lands for the last three weeks and probably hasn't even heard the rumors, which explains why she hasn't been to the Reikai yet demanding Koenma do something about the miko. I noticed you didn't mention the servant who heard Lord Sesshoumaru yell her name.**"

"_**No. I didn't see any point unless Koenma wanted to look for the servant, and I don't think he does yet. I found out a couple of interesting things while you were gone. She **_**does**_** have old scars from claws on her left arm. I have to think they must be from Lord Sesshoumaru, though I am not sure why they didn't completely heal.**_"

"**Perhaps because they were made by her mate.**"

"_**Perhaps.**_"

"**What else did you find out?**"

Kurama smiled wickedly and his eyes flashed with gold, but Youko was the one to speak, "_That even injured, she's magnificent without her clothes. Apparently, she was blessed with certain celestial maiden traits, which are truly intriguing. And her coloring is most unusual, too. All that beautiful, porcelain-like skin, and yet her …_"

"**Did you find out anything else that pertains to the case?**" Hiei asked him, getting rather irritated.

"_What's the matter? You don't want to hear about her soft, silky thighs and incredibly enticing breasts? I'm telling you, those nipples were just begging for …_"

"**I'm surprised the other kitsune let you touch her at all.**"

"_Heh heh! He didn't want to, but Master Zhang recognized the value of my plants and the salve I made for her wounds. I can't wait to get my hands back on her once she's up and about. And that strawberry taste of hers really is quite appetizing. I can't understand the toushin preferring the taste of __**bubble gum**_" Youko shuddered.

"**Hn.** **Is that all you have?**"

"_**Hai.**_"

And when Hiei left, Youko grinned evilly. "_**What is it?**_" Kurama asked him.

"_Haven't you noticed? He was getting extremely agitated with our description of the lovely widow's charms. It's just like I thought -- he wants her, too. But he'd never admit it._"

"_**You didn't expect him to, did you? Hiei is a very private person.**_"

"_True. But how does he expect to get what he wants that way? It's not like she's going to come knocking on his door and ask if she can crawl into bed with him._"

"_**If I know Hiei, he'd rather not give in to those kinds of desires anyway. He prides himself on his control. So, if our widow is getting under his skin, it's sure to be a sore spot with him. I suggest you don't tease him about it.**_"

"_Are you kidding? It's not often we get a golden opportunity like this -- we can really stick it to him when we stick it to __**her**_."

Kurama closed his eyes and shook his head. "_**Youko, that was crude, even for you.**_"

"_Would you prefer that I comment on the fact that I intend to nail her before we nail her for these murders? Because it won't take much more to pin them on her. You and I both know she's the only truly viable suspect. So does Hiei. And if the story behind what happened to her first mate is as damning as what happened to her second one, even Kuwabara will have to see the truth. And then we shall have to find a way to take her in without having to kill these future Taiyoukai._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late that night, Hiei was staring out his window. (_What the __**hell**__ is wrong with me? It's __**one**__ night, damn it. I was completely satisfied less than 24 hours ago -- that should last me for months if I want it to. This is all that damn Youko's fault. And he did it on purpose, too, going on and on about her body like that. I think that damn fox gets some kind of perverse pleasure out of walking around with a tent in his pants, but I sure as hell don't._) On the one hand, at least Kurama knew about the claw marks on her arm, so Hiei didn't have to figure out a way to tell him. But, on the other hand, he was annoyed with how _annoyed_ he was that the fox had seen _everything else_.

It had nothing to do with _her_, in particular, though. She was irrelevant. He didn't care if someone else looked at her. Or touched her. Or that both Youko _and_ Yusuke had kissed her and knew that she really _did_ taste like fresh, ripe strawberries. It was just the idea that for once, he had something that someone else wanted. He had had precious few things to call his own in his life, and it was actually rather … _satisfying_ knowing that at the end of the day, the onna Youko was trying so hard to seduce was going to be in _his_ bed. And even though he didn't like her, or care about her, or even _want_ to want her, the fact was, she had picked _him_ to be her lover. So, he couldn't help that nagging little feeling of possessiveness that had hit him when Youko had started talking about her. And _that_ REALLY annoyed him.

She wasn't _his_. He didn't want her to be. She was simply a warm body serving a purpose. And if things kept going like they were, she wouldn't _be_ a warm body for long, because they were going to have to take her in and Koenma was going to have to have her executed whether he wanted to or not. Of course, that was assuming there weren't any more attempts to kill her before then. Hiei swore to himself. (_I can't believe we fucked up like that. We are supposed to be protecting her and those boys, and we just let her go off, without any of us anywhere around, to get attacked by a bunch of fucking wolves. We should all have our asses kicked. Well, __**that**__ won't happen again. From now on, she goes __**nowhere**__ without at least one of us going with her._)

And just as that thought crossed his mind, he saw a small, dark figure heading for the enclosed garden out back. (_What the …?!!?_) With a curse, he left his room to head her off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, onna?!!?"

Kagome whipped around when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She smiled when she saw Hiei standing there. "Are we back to that?"

"Wasn't nearly getting yourself killed this morning enough for you?" He narrowed his eyes and looked at her carefully for a moment. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping? Your sons said you heal faster that way."

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I came out here to walk a bit and … think." She idly ran her fingers over one of the nearby roses.

Hiei looked around at the path she had taken so far. Several of the roses were crushed and petals were scattered about on the ground. "I take it your thoughts were not pleasant ones."

"What?" she asked in confusion. Then she followed his gaze. "Oh! I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." She frowned a little, then her expression turned sorrowful.

The apparition tilted his head as he watched her. "You are still feeling regret for killing the ookami? Even though he tried to kill _you_? That is a waste of time. Your sentiment is misplaced."

She sighed. "No, affection for a child is never a mistake. Hideo … Hideo was just a few months older than Eishumaru. His mother died in childbirth, and his father was a member of Kouga's Guard. We would take him with us when we went on picnics and outings, and he ran around in our rooms just like one of the family. When his father was on patrol, I would just tuck him in with Daitano and Eishumaru at night. I never thought …"

She began to walk, and Hiei fell into step beside her. "I'm afraid my mistake may have been the years I hid my sons from the world. I had hoped that bringing them back after the three realms had been split and settled would give them a better opportunity to reclaim their heritage. But, perhaps I did them an injustice because I was too selfish to give them up. When it was decided that the realms _would_ be split and the barriers set, I was afraid for them to be left to face their enemies in the Makai alone, without our taijiya allies. We were being hunted relentlessly then. And I knew that when the barriers went up I would either be thrown into the Ningenkai, or …"

"Or?" Hiei prompted.

She closed her eyes for a minute and rubbed her temple. "Or taken to the Reikai to be locked up or executed," she said quietly. "I hoped that after 400 years, people would have forgotten that there were heirs to three of the Houses of the Makai who would seek to regain them, and the boys could train and prepare in relative peace."

"Hn. You hoped the murders would be forgotten so you could remain free."

To his surprise, she nodded. "Hai. At least, I hoped the furor over them had died down enough that I would have time to help my sons." She stopped and rubbed her temple again. "But it looks like the only thing I may have done is lost them some of their allies. If they had been around, and maintained their ties with Hideo, and possibly others, maybe they could have made a bid for their lands sooner, without me around to muddy the waters of people's loyalty."

He didn't say anything to that, and they walked on in silence until she raised her hand to her temple again.

"You need to go back and sleep," Hiei told her gruffly.

"I can't. I've been tossing and turning for hours. That's why I finally came out here."

"I thought you had given up your late-night wanderings."

She blushed profusely. "Gomen nasai. I didn't think you would want me to come to your room in these bandages." She fingered the bandages at the back of her neck, drawing his attention to the way they were visible through the almost sheer black nightgown she was wearing since her robe wasn't tied.. He raised a brow when he saw how they had been wrapped around her torso -- Kurama had to have done it. They wrapped around just under her breasts all the way to her navel in a way that emphasized the full, pale globes and the slim curve of her waist. (_That damn fox._)

"I was not suggesting you should have come to my room. I am not some pathetic, desperate, sex-obsessed weakling who needs to satisfy his urges on an injured female," he said scornfully.

"Oh, I wasn't implying that you were," she hastened to assure him. "On the contrary, I was pretty sure you would be, well, disgusted if I showed up looking like this. I'm hardly anyone's idea of appealing, at the moment."

"Onna, your appeal isn't in question, -- it's your health and comfort level that are dubious," he informed her.

She stopped and stared at him. (_Why does he keep saying and doing things I don't expect from him?_) Was he actually concerned about her injuries? Or was he just annoyed that they were getting in the way of their arrangement? Because the truth was, there wasn't a chance in hell of her going back to sleep. She had actually been awake for the last 5 or 6 hours, but hadn't wanted her sons or Shippou to start fussing over her. But every time she closed her eyes, she saw Hideo's lifeless face. And she couldn't help but remember the boy he had been and how much he had meant to her and her sons.

When she had recognized him, as he stood in front of her, his eyes flashing with hatred, she had been unable to lift a hand against him. It had been an instinctive movement when the wolf had grabbed her that caused her to deliver the Death Touch to the enemy facing her -- to the little boy she had hugged and played with and loved. Had she been cursed to watch those she cared about die all around her? Was she doomed to be the cause of their death? She really didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want to think at all. "Hiei? Would you … I mean, if you're serious that it doesn't … um, if you aren't … could we …?" she stammered, as she looked down at the ground.

Hiei's eyes grew wide. (_She's just full of surprises, isn't she?_) Even in the pale light from the moon, he could see the color staining her cheeks. "If that's what you want."

She raised her head and looked at him intently. "Hai. I'll make it up to you."

There was something swirling in those deep blue eyes of hers that made him pause for a moment. This was different than the deal they had made. She was asking him to do this as a favor. Instead of both of them seeking "release" from physical desires, she was looking for an escape from her doubts and regrets. And she was asking him to take her away from it all. Well, he wasn't averse to that.

He took her arm and pulled her down a different path that led around the outer edges of the garden. He could tell she was surprised he hadn't headed for the house, but she didn't protest. He came to the tall fence that surrounded this side and told her to lean forward and put her hands on it. There were vines of climbing roses all along the fence, and she had to be careful where she put her hands because of the thorns. She heard the rustle of clothing behind her as he dropped his pants, then she felt his hands slowly slide up the outside of her legs, taking her gown and robe up with them. He paused when he came to a couple of long, thin scratches on the side of her right hip. He knew she had deeper claw marks along her left side, and that he would have to be careful about rubbing against her back, which was why he didn't just throw her down on the ground and fuck her senseless like she had basically asked him to do. It really was going to be a bit of a challenge for him because he wasn't used to being careful. But, just this once, he'd make the effort.

Putting a hand on her lower back, he bent her down further and let a finger trail along her center from behind. Slipping it inside, he slowly began to slide it in and out as his other hand reached around her to firmly rub that sensitive pleasure spot that made her inner muscles clench around his finger involuntarily. He added another finger, grunting lightly at how tightly she fit around them. As he pulled them out, he circled her entrance, spreading the moisture before pressing back inside. He had only repeated this process a few times when she suddenly clasped her thighs together in an attempt to stop his movements. "Hiei, please … just …"

He was more than willing to do as she requested. He was already so hard he could feel his pulse throbbing all down his length. So, he just about couldn't believe his ears when he heard himself ask her, "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

He nearly breathed a sigh of relief when she said, "Hai, I'm sure." Bending his knees to put himself at the right angle, he grasped himself firmly with one hand and placed the other on her stomach to pull her back onto him as he guided his staff into her slick entrance. Once he was partway in, he felt the muscles in her thighs tense as she braced herself for the thrust she knew was coming. He smirked to himself as he thought how well she seemed to know him already, and he wasn't about to disappoint her expectations. Pulling back slightly, he plunged in forcefully until he was buried as deeply in her soft, wet, heat as he could get.

Pausing just long enough to run his hands down the front of her thighs and back up to her hips where he anchored her in place, he began to move in a hard, steady rhythm that allowed no time for thoughts as both of them were caught up in the tide of sensations sweeping through their bodies. The familiarity of the age-old movements did not dim the pleasure in them. Instead, it added to the growing feeling of confidence and security Kagome had about choosing to allow herself to have this kind of relationship with someone -- and about choosing Hiei to _be_ that someone.

All of her senses focused inward, shifting from the rising temperature of her blood under her skin to the loud pounding of her heartbeat, then to the slowly growing ball of electricity deep in her center that kept giving off sparks that shot outward until they made her fingertips and toes tingle. Behind it all was the one point deep inside her where she could feel him as though he was a part of herself. She could feel how perfectly his hot, rigid flesh melded with her soft, accommodating core. He filled her so completely that each time he pulled back, she felt a vague sense of loss and began to tighten around him even more as if to hold him in place. This caused him to thrust more forcefully, which in turn added to the sweet friction between them, until soon, she threw her head back and let out a soft cry as she shattered around him.

Hiei moved one hand to her lower abdomen, where he could feel her muscles spasm through her skin as well as all around him inside her. He leaned over her back and braced his other hand against the fence next to hers as he fought to contain his own release. He was just getting started. As he felt her calm, he briefly nuzzled in the hair at the side of her neck, inhaling her enticing fragrance. Surrounded by a garden of roses, the only scent that appealed to him was the rich smell of gardenias and the faint musk of sex in the air.

When he began again, he straightened somewhat so he wasn't leaning against her back, and brought his other hand back to her body. Both of them moved up her stomach, over the bandages, until he was cupping her breasts. Filling his hands with the full, round globes, he was glad for the simple cut of her nightgown as it gaped away from her so accommodatingly. As he squeezed and kneaded the warm flesh firmly, her low moans goaded him onward to quicken his pace. He scarcely even paused when he came, just letting the spasmodic jerking of his hips overtake the rhythm of his thrusts for a few minutes before resuming. If he was lucky, maybe he could get his fill of this onna tonight so his treacherous body would stop plaguing him. With that thought in mind, he drove on, riding her hard through two more climaxes and another of his own, until he felt her start to sink to the ground, -- her legs unable to support her any longer and her arms shaking in their effort to hold her away from the fence.

He lowered them both to their knees and held her back against his chest, not breaking the intimate contact of their bodies. He chuckled to himself between slightly ragged breaths as he rested his cheek against her temple, where strands of her hair were plastered to the side of her face. Giving them both a minute to catch their breath, he massaged her thighs before bringing his hands back up to her breasts. Seeking out her swollen nipples, he circled them lightly with his fingertips before rolling them gently between his forefinger and thumb. As she arched her back and let her head lay back against his shoulder, his ministrations became rougher as he tugged the tightened peaks and rubbed them firmly with the pad of his thumbs.

Shifting slightly behind her, he encouraged her to raise up on her knees as he began to thrust up into her. Soon, he was slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could. Instead of letting her move to meet him, he held her tightly in place. He could hear her gasp for breath as each thrust seemed to drive the air from her lungs. He had pushed her up towards that peak fast and furiously earlier, then had relit the fire and stoked the flames, keeping her simmering until she thought her blood would boil, only to do it again and again. But this time, he took her up so fast that her entire body was taut and aching with the strain, -- every muscle, every nerve stretching and reaching for the blissful oblivion she knew awaited her. And he was driving her towards it so fast, she thought she might break under the pressure. She could feel herself trembling, inside and out, as he thrust into her sharply over and over, and she would have cried out with each movement, if she could make a sound.

Feeling her body's unbelievably quick response to his latest efforts just fueled his own desire almost to the point of desperation. Even though he had just spent the last couple of hours indulging his body's needs, for some reason, _this_ time he felt if he didn't hit that point of heavenly relief _soon_, he was going to burst into flames. Hiei was breathing as hard as she was, and the back of his shirt was wet with the sweat of his exertions. He was so focused on the exquisite torture of her heated flesh rubbing against and clinging to his aching member that he was completely oblivious to everything else. No sight, no sound, nothing else existed except the intense feeling of her around him as he pounded himself into her depths. Then, just when he was ready to explode, he was hit with the unmistakable scent of fresh blood. He froze and blinked a few times, trying to process what his senses were telling him. Suddenly he realized he had clutched her to him so tightly that his chest had been rubbing against her back. He would have cursed himself if he could think straight, but Kagome dug her fingernails into his arms where she had been gripping them, as he had wrapped them tightly across her chest while clasping a breast in each hand. "Don't! … Don't stop! … Don't you _dare_ stop!" she threatened him as she struggled to breathe.

Pulling out of her quickly, with a hiss of protest escaping his lips, he lifted her up and turned her to face him, impaling her again just as quickly, with a vicious growl. "Hold on to me," he told her harshly. No sooner had she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist than he proceeded to plunge in and out of her rapidly. In this position, his thrusts were even more shallow than they had been before and he made up for it by grinding his hips into the cradle of her thighs, seeking to press ever deeper within her. It only took a few repetitions of this movement before her already over-sensitized body hit its limit, and she clung to him as tightly as she could while her world fractured around her. Throwing his head back as a guttural cry tore from his throat, his fingers dug into her hips as he continued to grind into her while her wildly contracting muscles squeezed and pumped his entire length until he had nothing left to give.

Lowering himself to sit, he felt her begin to gently rock her hips against him in a slow, soothing motion as she lay her head on his shoulder. It wasn't a passionate or even a sexual gesture at all, -- it was a gentle caress, and Hiei found himself responding to it by rocking with her. He didn't think about it, though, as he was too concerned with the injury to her back. He lightly ran his hands over the bandages trying to tell just how much she was bleeding. She winced slightly when he touched the area where her blood had soaked through. "S'okay," she said, her voice muffled against his shoulder. "It's stopped." Her breathing was slowing and he could tell she was practically asleep.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked roughly.

"Didn't notice." And he felt her smile right before she nuzzled lightly against him and pressed her lips softly against his neck. With a contented little sigh, she gave herself up to the pull of sleep.

Hiei sat there for a long while, still slowly rocking against her while her breath warmed the spot where she'd kissed him. This night had not turned out the way he thought it would, and he had a bad feeling that this whole arrangement he'd entered into wasn't going to be as simple as he'd thought it would be. And he'd back out of it if he thought he could stay away from her. Now he thought he understood why three Taiyoukai had claimed her as their mate. Hell, even if the damn onna _did_ kill them, they probably thought it was worth it to have her as long as they did. She wasn't a miko -- she was a damn _witch_, -- either that or she exuded some kind of aphrodisiac narcotic through her skin, because he knew his body was rapidly becoming addicted to hers, if it wasn't already. If that damn Kurama had just done his job like Koenma told him and seduced her, he wouldn't be having this problem. And if a tiny little voice in the back of his mind tried to tell him he was already having a problem before he'd ever even touched her, he ignored it.

Knowing he needed to take her in, Hiei got to his feet. He chuckled to himself when he realized he still had one pantleg around his ankle. There was no way he was going to be able to get his pants back on without disturbing her, and for some reason, he was loath to do that. (_Because she's injured and needs to sleep._) So, with a small kick to free his leg, he simply incinerated them and headed back to the house. After he was gone, a tall, dark figure walked out of the shadows and came to stand where the lovers had so recently been. Kicking the small pile of ashes, he scattered them in the wind.

Checking carefully to make sure no one was up and about, Hiei carried Kagome to her room. He was relieved to find she had left the door unlocked, so he didn't have to try juggling her while picking the lock. He put her down on the bed, making sure to lay her on her side. He debated whether or not to try re-bandaging her back, but someone would be sure to notice the difference, so he left it as it was. He _did _decide to get a washcloth to remove any visible evidence of their activities just in case someone, like _Kurama_, managed to ogle her body again while supposedly checking her wounds.

Just as he was about to leave, he remembered the oil to mask his scent on her. He didn't want to have to go to his room and come back again, -- that would be risky. So, he started searching around to see if she had a similar jar in her rooms. Fortunately, he found one in her bathroom cabinet that looked identical to the one she had given him. Opening it and giving it a sniff, he was satisfied it was the same kind of oil. After dabbing a drop on her and one on himself, he noticed she still had on her robe. With an exasperated sigh, he gently eased it off of her and covered her with the blanket, all the while mentally rolling his eyes at himself. (_Details. It's going to do me a lot of good to take care of all these little details and get caught walking around in the halls butt-naked._) Finally making his way to his own room, he threw himself down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slept until early afternoon. When she got up, she felt a lot better than she had the night before, if a lot more sore. After what had happened with Hideo, she had been seriously doubting herself and the choices she had made. Being able to put everything out of her mind for a while, followed by some restful sleep had done her a world of good. Once upon a time, she had been able to travel to the past, but she knew there was no way to go back and change things now, and she needed to deal with the situation as it was as best as she could. With that in mind, she re-dedicated herself to doing everything she could to help her sons.

She was grateful to Hiei for helping her out last night, but she felt a little guilty for using him like that. Even though she had asked him to be her lover for purely rational reasons to solve a problem she was having, somehow it still seemed somewhat _cold_ to have asked him to have sex with her just to help her forget everything for a little while. She really would have to do something to make it up to him. But what?

When she and Inuyasha fought and she wanted to make a peace offering, or if she just wanted to do something special for him, she had always tried to fix him a special dinner of his favorite foods. Being unable to go back to her time to get the instant ramen noodles he loved so much, she had even learned how to make them herself. If Sesshoumaru seemed especially tense or a bit distant due to his responsibilities or if they had disagreed about something, she would set up their room with candles and vanilla incense and give him a massage. As for Kouga, well, if he got mad at her for being stubborn, she would put on one of her shortest yukatas that barely covered her butt, and walk up to him and whisper in his ear about all the things she was going to do to him when they got to their room. When they did, she would prove to him that her being a strong-willed woman with forceful opinions of her own wasn't such a bad thing, and that it was okay for him to just sit back and let her make some decisions on her own. Come to think of it, her way of making things up to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru usually ended up about the same way, too.

Well, she wasn't real sure any of those were the best way to do something for Hiei. He hadn't shown much of a preference for a particular food, except he seemed a little partial to sweets. He wasn't much into being touched. And he definitely liked to be dominant in bed. But, … maybe she'd try them anyway. For now, she had to get back to preparing for the cha-no-yu and their Golden Week trip.

Everyone except Kagome, Master Zhang, and Shippou followed their normal training routine. Shippou had been sitting by her bed when she woke up, and he had fussed upon discovering she had somehow re-opened some of the wounds on her back last night. But Zhang had treated them and pronounced her fit enough to continue the cha-no-yu preparations -- just no training until after they returned from their travels. By that evening, most of her injuries had healed, except for a particularly deep bite mark on the back of her neck. You could still see the claw marks on her back and side, but as long as she was careful, they probably wouldn't re-open, and even _those_ would be gone in another day. Zhang didn't even bother to bandage them before dinner.

After dinner that evening, instead of a single sweet offering for dessert, everyone was served a plate of shu cream _and_ ichigo daifuku, along with a dish of vanilla ice cream. Kagome had made sure beforehand that Hiei was served an extra-large helping.

"Hey, kaa-san, what's the occasion? Since when do we have so many sweets after a meal?" Sassouta asked, stuffing a shu cream in his mouth.

"No occasion. I just thought everyone might enjoy a treat after recent events. But you don't have to swallow them whole," she admonished him. "Now, if you all will please excuse me, I think I will retire early. I will see some of you for the first cha-no-yu tomorrow evening."

"Are you feeling all right, okaa-san?" Daitano asked, frowning in concern.

She touched his cheek. "Hai, I'm fine. A little extra rest and I'll be as good as new. Good night." She bowed and left. She didn't want to worry her sons, but she didn't feel the least bit guilty for using her injuries as an excuse to escape Kurama's advances for the evening.

Late that night, she knocked on Hiei's door and entered as usual when he answered. But, when he crossed the room to join her at the bed, she surprised him with the offer of a massage, complete with warm oils. Realizing this was all part of her "making it up to him" for last night, he decided to take her up on her offer. He had noticed and appreciated the extra ice cream earlier, along with the other sweets. Inwardly he smirked to himself -- as far as he was concerned, he'd done himself as big a favor as he had her. He had certainly been satisfied enough to make it worthwhile.

The massage was surprisingly … pleasant. And _erotic_. He had been so relaxed, he was happy to turn the reins over to her for the next three hours just to see what else she had in mind. And afterwards, he was even happier. The widow was incredibly talented, and she had proven quite conclusively that she knew how to thoroughly pleasure a male. The only thing that had marred his enjoyment of her demonstration of her many talents was the sight of those claw marks on her smooth, beautiful, pale skin -- not because they dimmed her appeal, but because it irritated him that the wolves had had the chance to hurt her like that. (_Damn ookami_.) And even though for his purposes, nothing beat a good, hard fuck, he had to admit, he was intrigued to discover he appreciated and enjoyed the skills and variety she brought to the bedroom just as much.

Maybe it was just a temporary fascination with the unknown. She constantly surprised him by the things she did and the way she moved. Maybe it _was_ the way she moved. Or the way her skin glowed. Or how soft and smooth it felt under his hands and against his own skin. Or the way she felt around him -- all warm and wet and welcoming, and so incredibly tight, like she had been fitted to him. Or maybe it was those amazing eyes -- so blue, but so many different blues, -- constantly changing in intensity in response to her thoughts and emotions and desires. Whatever the hell it was, he couldn't deny he _was_ fascinated. And that irritated the hell out of him.

He didn't want to be fascinated, or even mildly interested in anything about her. He still didn't like her -- she was too _nice_, and friendly, and charming. He couldn't even completely respect her power after discovering her hesitancy to use it, even to defend herself, against those she held some form of affection for. She might be some kind of a celestial being now, but she still held that fatal ningen flaw of listening too much to her emotions instead of letting her instincts guide her. The strongest instinct of all is to survive at all costs.

He still didn't trust her. If she had turned against her mates, especially over feelings of jealousy, she simply could not be trusted. And even if everything else could be turned around to point at some other woman, the fact was, she and Sesshoumaru had obviously fought and she had the scars to prove it. And if Kouga had been killed by that Death Touch method, as far as they knew, Princess Ayame did not know how to do it. Kurama had said it was rarely taught even in China, and the only one who was around at the time who seemed to know it was Kagome since Zhang had returned to China before Kouga was killed. And there was simply no escaping the fact that the souls of her mates were gone. He had witnessed her purification powers himself. Who else at that time had that kind of power?

And speaking of power, he really, really didn't like the fact that she seemed to hold some strange kind of power over _him_. No matter how many times he sated his body, he still wanted her. She really was a witch or some kind of siren to keep stirring his desires. But what was even more disturbing was when they were together, he often found himself reaching for her. It was becoming a compulsion to have her close. And he enjoyed the way she touched him -- not just during sex, but afterwards, and he didn't think she was even aware she was doing it. So, maybe he wasn't the only one feeling strange compulsions. But that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to want her and he just couldn't make it go away. He really should have drowned her when he had the chance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was when the first cha-no-yu would be held. Due to the large number of people there, Kagome had decided to hold two separate ceremonies to best allow the personal interaction and feeling of individual attention that was a central purpose of the cha-no-yu to come through. Traditionally, the ceremony was set for four guests to insure the intimacy of the experience, but she would be serving 7 guests both days. Still, she was confident in her ability to make it a special experience for each person.

When she had decided to hold two ceremonies, she had divided the guests to serve family and friends first, followed by the suitors and elders. But, feeling pretty uncomfortable with the formality of the whole thing already, Yusuke had asked to attend the first one with Kuwabara instead, and she had wanted to include Jaken as well as Myouga in the preparations. So, she had switched Yusuke and Hiei, which meant that for today's cha-no-yu, Jaken would stand as her assistant, or hanto, and the guests would be Daitano, Eishumaru, Sassouta, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kuwabara and Yusuke. Tomorrow, Jaken would be one of the guests since she thought he would enjoy that company, and Myouga would stand as hanto, while the other guests would be Koenma, Yemon, Kurama, Shippou, Master Zhang, and Hiei. Kagome felt a little odd seating her lover with her suitors, and changed the theme she had in mind for that ceremony.

None of the Spirit Detectives had ever attended a cha-no-yu before, but Youko had, so Kurama was able to instruct them on what to expect and how to respond. Although a cha-no-yu could vary in length and detail, Kagome was preparing a full chaji, which would include a detailed tea presentation and the serving of two different types of tea, along with a three course meal. The main idea behind holding a tea ceremony is for the host and guests enjoy a quiet interlude while refreshing the spirit and enjoying the harmony of the universe, all the while recognizing that every encounter is a singular occasion which will never happen exactly that way again, and therefore should be cherished and savored.

The small teahouse was located in a special section towards the back of the enclosed garden. When the guests arrive, they are shown into the waiting area by the hanto, where he offers them sayu, the hot water which will used to make the tea. The guests choose one of their number to act as the main guest. Today, they chose Kuwabara, which made him really nervous. Then Jaken led him, with the others following, to a section of garden that had been sprinkled with water, but was devoid of any flowers. This roji, or dew ground, was a place for them to rid themselves of the dust of the world. They all sat on the waiting benches provided until Kagome, serving as the teishu, or house master, arrived.

Kagome filled a stone basin with fresh water and using a ladle purified her hands and mouth before going through the chumon, or middle gate, to greet her guests with a bow. With no words being spoken, she led Jaken, Kuwabara, and the others through the chumon. The middle gate symbolizes the door between the physical world and the spiritual one of the tea. The hanto and guests purify themselves at the stone basin and then enter the teahouse, bowing low and crouching to go through the three-foot-high door. This emphasizes the reality that everyone who enters is equal, regardless of status.

The chashitsu is a room designed for the express purpose of serving tea. The only decoration in the room is a kakemone, or scroll painting, carefully selected by the host, which sets the theme for the ceremony. Each guest in turn steps up to admire the scroll and then the kettle and hearth. Kuwabara and Yusuke were surprised by the scroll Kagome had selected, having expected something stuffy and boring, but the others just laughed. Instead of some simple Buddhist scripture, she had selected a zen koan, -- a parable about Trading Dialogue for Lodging.

The story was about two brothers who were monks dwelling in a temple in northern Japan. The elder was very wise and learned, but the younger one was stupid and only had one eye. Custom dictated that if a wandering monk came and asked for lodging, he could challenge them to a debate about the sublime teachings of Buddhism. If he won, he could stay, but if he lost, he had to move on. A wandering monk came to the brothers' temple and challenged them. Tired from so much studying that day, the elder brother told the younger one to take his place and debate the stranger. "Request the dialogue in silence," he advised his brother.

Shortly afterwards, the stranger came to the elder brother and told him, "Your brother is a wonderful fellow and scholar. He defeated me."

"Relate the dialogue to me," the elder brother said.

"Well, first I held up one finger, representing Buddha. So he held up two fingers, signifying Buddha and his teachings. I held up three fingers, representing Buddha, his teachings, and his followers, living the harmonious life. Then he shook his clenched fist in my face, indicating that all three come from one realization. Thus he won and I have no right to remain here." Saying that, the traveling monk left.

Just then, the younger brother ran up to the elder one. "Where is that fellow?"

"I understand you won the debate."

"Won _nothing -- _I am going to beat him up!"

"Tell me about the debate," his elder brother said.

"The minute he sat down, he held up one finger, insulting me by pointing out I only have one eye. Since he is a stranger, I tried to be polite, so I held up two fingers to congratulate him for having both of his eyes. But he wouldn't let it be, and held up three fingers to emphasize that between us we only had three eyes, so he must be better than I am. So I got mad and started to punch him, but he got up and left."

Not only did the kakemono give them something fun and interesting to talk about later, but it succeeded in setting a more casual, relaxed atmosphere that Kagome had felt sure would better suit this group. They were all seated at the proper tatami mats that had been set out, and then greetings were exchanged, first between Kagome and Kuwabara, and then between her and each of the others in turn.

Each guest was served the first course of nimono, foods simmered in broth, and yakimono, grilled foods, which Kagome did not eat. Sake was served. During the second course of uminomono, seafood, and yamanomino, mountain food, which Kagome _did _eat, each of the guests took a turn in serving her sake, again symbolizing that they all were equal by temporarily acting as the host to their teishu. After the third course of konomono, fragrant things, the guests cleaned the utensils they had used with a soft paper they had brought with them. A principal sweet, or omogashi, concluded the meal. Then Kagome invited them to retire to the garden or waiting area while she prepared for the tea.

Since it was evening, a bell was rung 7 times to summon the guests back inside. If it had been during the afternoon, a gong would have been used. They purified their hands and mouths again before re-entering. Kagome had swept the room and arranged the utensils for preparing the tea. She replaced the kakemono with some flowers she had arranged. As before each guest stepped up to admire them. Since Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't know anything about hanakotoba, Jaken explained the meaning of the flowers she had used in her arrangement. One part of the arrangement consisted of jasmine, which he told them represented her role as teishu because she is graceful and friendly. The majority of the arrangement was a bountiful amount of red poppies, signifying their group as being outgoing and fun-loving. The whole arrangement was liberally sprinkled with delicate azaleas because they all needed to show a lot of patience with each other.

After they were seated again, Kagome entered with the chawan, or tea bowl, which held some of the other implements for the tea preparation. She arranged them all next to the water jar, which represents the sun, or yang. The tea bowl represents the moon, or yin. She went back to the preparation room to retrieve the rest of the items and then returned. Over thirteen items are used and each one is costly and considered art by itself. Using a fukusa, which is a fine silk cloth representing the spirit of the host, Kagome purified the tea container and scoop. At this point in the ceremony, deep significance is placed on the teishu's careful inspection, handling, and folding of the fukusa, since the level of her concentration and state of meditation are being intensified.

When the tea was ready, she passed the bowl to Kuwabara, who bowed as he accepted it. He raised the bowl and rotated it to admire it. Then he drank some of the tea, wiped the rim, then passed it to Yusuke. After all of the guests had had some, the bowl was returned to Kagome, and she rinsed it and cleaned the tea scoop and container, then offered them to the guests to examine. Now they were free to discuss the various objects, presentation, and other things. For this group, the talk flowed freely and was very lively and full of laughter.

Then Kagome rebuilt the fire for usa cha. The thin tea is supposed to rinse the palate and prepare the guest for leaving the spiritual world of tea for the physical world. Some dry sweets, or higashi, were served, and each guest received an individual bowl of the usa cha. When they had finished, they all expressed their appreciation for the tea and complimented Kagome on her fine art as teishu. She stood at the door and watched them leave to return to the house. In all, they had spent four leisurely, pleasant hours at the teahouse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the others were gone, Kurama and Hiei took advantage of the opportunity to corner Myouga to try to find out some more information about Kagome and her mates, -- particularly her first mate, Inuyasha. They invited him to join them for some sake after dinner, while they asked him ostensibly about the next night's cha-no-yu.

"So, have you served as hanto for Kagome before?" Kurama began.

"Hai. Actually, I aided in her instruction in the art. When she was mated to Lord Sesshoumaru, he told her how his father used the cha-no-yu to entertain and relax important guests, especially his allies or potential allies whenever they had important business to discuss. He never discussed touchy subjects until the day after they enjoyed an evening spent in quiet companionship.

Lady Kagome wanted to be able to help her mate and saw that as something he would appreciate, and she was right. He truly enjoyed having her serve as teishu when he had important guests. He was very proud of her and liked to show off her grace and skill as well as using the ceremony in the same manner his father had. She served her very first cha-no-yu one month after Daitano was born. Amazing, really, since it usually takes years to be able to successfully pull one off. It wasn't perfect, but she really did do quite well. And her willingness to learn the art and to perform in that capacity for him was, I think, one of the first things that made Lord Sesshoumaru begin to see her as something more than an obligation. Actually, I believe it may very well have been the first time he seriously considered the possibility of making her his true mate."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiei asked.

"Well, after Lord Inuyasha was killed, Lord Sesshoumaru immediately brought Lady Kagome to the Western lands and marked her as his mate to protect her and his half-brother's unborn son from their enemies. She was six months pregnant at the time. It was well over a year after Daitano was born that the two of them realized they had fallen in love, and it wasn't until then that they truly mated," the flea demon told him.

"How interesting that she should fall in love with two brothers," Kurama commented, pouring Myouga some more sake.

"Hai. Quite," he chuckled. "Though her relationship with Lord Sesshoumaru was considerably less stormy than her relationship with Lord Inuyasha."

"She and her first mate didn't get along?" the avatar smiled as if amused.

"Oh, they fought like cats and … well, dogs," he laughed at his own wit. "But, they were both young and pretty much inexperienced when it came to relationships. And Lady Kagome has always been rather strong-willed and determined, while Lord Inuyasha was just stubborn and not good when it came to dealing with his feelings. He never quite seemed to know how to tell her what she meant to him before they mated, but he showed it in the way he protected her and took care of her. And she couldn't hide her feelings about him, though she was too shy to tell him directly, but everyone could see it in her eyes and in the way she cared for him. Never having had true affection shown to him as a hanyou in those days, I think it startled him that she was so willing to be close to him physically. He often carried her on his back, or sometimes when they walked along, she would take his hand. Many, many nights they would sit next to each other and just look at the stars. Sometimes I wondered if they would ever get together, but they did. They were so obviously destined for each other." He held out his cup for more sake. "Arigatou."

"I understand they were only mated for six months," Hiei said.

"Hai. Such a tragedy. After all they had been through, you would think the fates would have been kinder to them," Myouga shook his head sadly.

"I understand Lord Inuyasha had attained his Taiyoukai status just shortly before they mated, as a result of the power he was able to command when he finally defeated Naraku." At Myouga's nod, Kurama continued, "Obviously Taiyoukai are not invincible, but still, I was surprised one of his enemies was able to kill him so soon after he had proven himself so strong." Hiei refilled Myouga's cup.

"Well, as you know, even though he was finally able to maintain command of that power, he was still a hanyou. As such, he still had one night each month when he became completely human," the flea explained.

"He was human when he was killed?" Kurama asked, his brows raised in surprise. That hadn't occurred to them.

"Hai."

"So his killer knew which night the youki in his blood receded. I would think he would have guarded that information," Hiei said.

"Oh, he did! Arigatou," Myouga thanked Kurama for pouring him some more sake. "Only a handful of us knew, or so we thought. Kagome and the others from the Quest knew, of course. Totosai, the blacksmith, knew. Kagura, the wind-user, found out, but I don't believe she ever told anyone. I'm not even sure Lord Sesshoumaru knew for sure, you'd have to ask Jaken."

"Someone must have known, unless they just happened upon him by accident that night and took advantage of his state," Kurama suggested.

"No," Myouga said, "somehow, someone must have found out. It had to have been planned for them to kill him the way they did."

"How, exactly, was he killed? I don't believe I've ever heard anyone mention it," Kurama asked.

The flea demon turned red in the face with anger. "It was pure evil. Such a cruel way to end his life. He was pinned to a tree with an arrow through his heart -- just as he was when Lady Kagome first found him. Only instead of being sealed away in sleep as he had been as a hanyou, as a human, he was killed."

"I remember the legends about the Great Quest mentioning he had been sealed to a tree for 50 years by a miko after he attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama. I always thought it very interesting that he ended up helping the miko who was the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama put the jewel back together. You're right -- for someone to kill him in that manner seems quite deliberate, almost like they were making a statement that he never should have been released to begin with," the kitsune avatar stroked his chin as if deep in thought.

Myouga sighed, and took another drink of his newly-refilled cup of sake. "Poor Lady Kagome. As if it wasn't bad enough to lose the mate she loved so dearly, the scoundrel had the nerve to use one of her arrows. And by sampling his blood, I was able to determine he had been weakened to begin with by poison, -- just like her other two mates were later."

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other. That pretty much settled the matter. "_**We will have to contact Koenma.**_"

"**Hn.**"

Myouga sighed again. "It's such a shame Lord Inuyasha let his feelings for Lady Kikyou interfere in his relationship with Lady Kagome for so long. Otherwise, they might have had more time together as mates."

Both Spirit Detectives stared at him. Finally Kurama said, "Excuse me? Lady Kikyou?"

"_**Hiei, is he saying what I think he just said?**_"

"**That there **_**is**_** another onna who was involved with her first mate? Hai, I believe that is what he just said.**"

"Hai. Lord Inuyasha's first love. He had a difficult time deciding which one of them he truly loved the most. It was obvious to all of us, of course, that what he had with Lady Kagome was far more real than what he had with Lady Kikyou, but he felt a certain loyalty and responsibility to her as she was the first one to capture his affections."

"Ah, Myouga, there you are. You know Kagome will need your assistance first thing in the morning, so you might want to make an early night of it to make sure your head is clear," Shippou glared at Kurama and Hiei. He had just come around the corner into the room, but he had heard enough to know what the detectives were up to.

"Hmmm. You may be right, Shippou. Gentlemen, arigatou gozaimasu. It was a very pleasant evening." And the little flea demon staggered off towards the stairs.

"So, you are still determined to investigate her for her mates' murders. I would have thought you had been around her long enough by now to realize she couldn't possibly do something like that. And _you_," he narrowed his eyes at Kurama, "pretending to court her and trying to seduce her. What do you hope to gain by that?"

Kurama simply arched a brow at him. "I think that would be obvious."

"She won't succumb to your tactics."

The avatar merely smiled at that. "I don't think she will be able to help herself.  
But don't worry, -- I'll make sure she enjoys it."

Shippou opened his mouth as if to retort, but instead, closed it and clenched his fists tightly. Then he turned and left.

Kurama sat back and closed his eyes, then rubbed his temples with his hands. "Well, I guess we can put off contacting Koenma. You were wrong -- the kamis _do_ have that bizarre a sense of humor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the others returned, Kurama and Hiei asked Kuwabara and Yusuke to join them on the 2nd floor in the common room to discuss things. Their teammates were very enthusiastic in their praise of the cha-no-yu. They told them about the zen koan on the kakemono and the interesting discussion they had all had about it later. Kuwabara went on and on about how incredibly graceful and calming Kagome's movements were, and how at ease he had felt. Yusuke commented on how beautiful she looked, and how pleased her sons had been to see her in a soft pink iromuji kimono. They had been disappointed when they saw that most of the clothes she had bought when she went shopping with Shippou, while they weren't black or white, were very muted or dark colors, like gray or navy blue.

"She looks different in pink -- softer, and warmer. Man, if I didn't have Keiko, I really _would_ be tempted to court her for real," the toushin declared. "And I never thought I'd enjoy that fancy kind of stuff, but the whole thing really made me feel … well, _good_. Even if we did have to dress up in these stuffy old kimonos like a couple of old geezers." He plucked at the flap of his plain, black kimono disgustedly.

"You know Kagome said we didn't have to wear them," Kuwabara frowned at him. "But personally, it makes me feel kind of important to put on traditional clothing for a special occasion."

Kurama smiled at him. "Good for you, Kuwabara." Then he grew serious as he looked over at Hiei. "We have some more information you should know."

Yusuke sat up at the look on the avatar's face. "About the murders?"

He nodded.

"Good news or bad news?" Kuwabara wanted to know.

"That would depend on what you consider good or bad, idiot. Unfortunately, it isn't enough to close the case yet," Hiei told him.

"Shut up, shrimp. Good news would mean you've found out she's innocent."

"Well, we certainly can't say that yet. However, there _is_ another factor that plays into the possibility that her mates were killed by other people, -- it seems her first mate had another woman in _his_ life, too," Kurama informed them, with a wry smile slightly twisting his lips. "And since Myouga referred to her as _Lady_ Kikyou, it is likely she is another youkai noblewoman like Princess Ayame, which would mean her complaint to the Reikai would carry a lot of clout."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Yusuke shook his head. "She stole _three _other women's men? I'm surprised they didn't kill _her_. But it does mean that those three women each had a motive to kill one of her mates."

"Apparently so. However, Inuyasha was killed by having an arrow pierce his heart and pin him to a tree, the same way she first found him. So his killer had to be extremely proficient at archery, which we know Kagome is. The interesting thing about his death is he was human at the time. When he was pinned to a tree before, he was in his hanyou form, and the arrow would have been specifically spelled to seal him. The one that killed him was hers."

"Kagome's?" Yusuke interrupted.

"Hai. But that's not all," Kurama continued, "He was only human for one night each month, and very few people knew which night that was."

"But this other woman probably would have known, wouldn't she? If they had a relationship and all," Kuwabara pointed out.

"That's certainly possible," Kurama agreed. "But, we still have to keep in mind the fact that whoever killed the Taiyoukai destroyed their souls, too. It is unlikely any of the three women had that kind of ability, let alone _all three_ of them. And there was something else, -- Myouga said that Inuyasha had been weakened by poison, just like her other two mates were later. That points to a single killer."

"Maybe," Kuwabara said.

"Most likely," Hiei argued.

"Whatever. It still doesn't mean it was her." The tall man smiled and got up. "I think I'll go on to bed."

Kurama stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't get your hopes up too much, okay? It still looks really bad for her."

Kuwabara just grinned. "Yeah, maybe so. But in the beginning, you were _convinced_ it was her. Now you've come up with three other suspects. Who knows what we'll discover next?" And he walked off whistling.

Kurama looked at his other two teammates. Yusuke just shrugged his shoulders, but Hiei was looking down the hallway where Kuwabara had just gone.

"What are you thinking, Hiei?"

"The idiot could be right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hiei collapsed onto his side, he took Kagome with him so she lay spooned against his chest. The sounds of harsh breathing seemed loud in contrast to the silence of the night. He closed his eyes for a few minutes and just let himself feel the way her fingers lazily traced designs on his arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"The two idiots I work with enjoyed your cha-no-yu."

He could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "Good. I'm glad."

"If you wear more pink, the detective may fall in love with you."

She laughed softly. "Then I guess it's a good thing I don't have anything else pink. But I _do _have something I think he'll like for our trip."

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her questioningly.

She arched a brow at him. "I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

"A surprise for the detective?"

"Hai."

"Hn."

Kagome looked at him. "What is it?"

"You're always surprising."

"Really?" She turned to face him and pushed him onto his back. Sitting up, she swiftly straddled his hips and lowered herself onto him, breathing in sharply through her mouth and closing her eyes as her inner flesh briefly resisted the sudden intrusion, then letting out a small groan of satisfaction when he was fully embedded in her. The soft noise she made was lost in the loud groan of pure pleasure that came from her lover's lips. Opening her eyes, she smiled wickedly down at him. "Are you complaining?"

The only answer she got was a low growl as he grabbed her waist and bucked his hips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the next evening's cha-no-yu, Koenma was chosen to be the main guest. When Kagome greeted them with a bow at the middle gate, Hiei and Kurama recognized the brilliant sapphire blue iromuji kimono she was wearing as the one they had seen hanging at the back of her wardrobe. Not only did it fit her as if it had been made specifically for her, and it probably was, but the color perfectly complemented her fair skin and dark hair, and emphasized the amazing color of her eyes. She looked absolutely stunning in it, and Koenma was glad that he had once again opted to appear in his older form.

When they had all entered the chashitsu, they took their turns admiring the kakemono Kagome had selected. Master Zhang couldn't resist chuckling when he read the zen koan on it, and the two detectives exchanged amused looks, too. This parable was called The Tea Master and the Assassin. It was about a warrior, named Taiko, who lived in Japan before the Tokugawa era. He began to study cha-no-yu with Sen no Rikyu, a teacher of that aesthetical expression of calmness and contentment. Taiko's second-in-command, the warrior Kato, saw his superior's enthusiasm for tea etiquette as negligence of state affairs, and so he decided to kill Sen no Rikyu. He pretended to make a social call on the tea master and was invited to drink tea with him.

The tea master saw at a glance the warrior's intention, so he invited Kato to leave his sword outside before entering the room for the ceremony, explaining that cha-no-yu represents peacefulness itself.

Kato would not listen to this. "I am a warrior. I always have my sword with me. Cha-no-yu or not, I have my sword," he declared.

"Very well. Bring your sword in and have some tea," Sen no Rikyu consented.

The kettle was boiling on the charcoal fire when suddenly the tea master tipped it over. Hissing steam arose, filling the room with smoke and ashes. The startled warrior ran outside.

The tea master apologized, saying, "It was my mistake. Come back in and have some tea. I have your sword here covered with ashes and will clean it and give it back to you."

In this predicament, the warrior realized he could not kill the tea master, so he gave up the idea.

Koenma instantly realized how very clever a tea master _Kagome _was, and he sincerely hoped she would be able to serve in this capacity as the Celestial Liaison to the Three Realms. He wasn't particularly encouraged by his team's latest discoveries, but he could hope. However, he couldn't recall any youkai noblewomen named Kikyou, though he did think that was the name of the third complainant. He would have to look into it when he got back.

After they had all been seated, and had each exchanged greetings with her, they settled in to enjoy the meal. Lord Yemon took the opportunity to size up his competition. He vaguely remembered Shippou living with Kagome in the Northern lands when Kouga was alive, and he had heard of him through the years. He was said to be rather powerful in his own right. But the wolf didn't think he was serious about trying to win the beautiful miko for himself -- he had always seemed like part of her family. And while he had never met Kurama before, he had certainly heard of him and the Reikai's other watchdogs. The stories about the kitsune spirit Youko Kurama were quite legendary. Now _he_ could be a serious rival. The other detective who had declared his intent to court her had obviously been prompted by Lord Koenma for some reason, and was therefore of no account. No, the avatar was the one he had to watch.

When the meal was done, they retired to the garden while Kagome prepared for the tea presentation. Upon returning, they each admired the flower arrangement that had replaced the kakemono. Kurama silently explained the meaning of the flowers she had used to Hiei.

"_**She has chosen to honor this group by complimenting our power and courage with the edelweiss and our wisdom and maturity with the lotus blossoms, though I am sure those are more for Master Zhang, Jaken, and Myouga. The daffodils signify the respect she is showing us. I am sure Koenma is taking note of the extreme diplomacy of this arrangement.**_"

"**Is this unusual?**"

"_**It's a very interesting choice, perhaps made to soften the clever warning of the earlier kakemono.**_"

After the tea, and the examination of the scoop and container, they began to discuss the scroll painting.

"I was very intrigued by your choice of a zen koan for the kakemono," Kurama said to Kagome. "Looking around at the company gathered here, I have to wonder, though, which meaning you intended to convey? Is it a warning, or a challenge? And in what capacity should we face it? I am certain you don't view us as potential assassins, so I must assume you are challenging some of us as potential lovers. I assure you, you won't find my devotion shaken by the threat of a few ashes," he said with a decidedly wicked grin.

"I'm sure our fair teishu is quite aware of your tenaciousness, in _both_ capacities. And I am quite sure there is no challenge in the koan, nor a warning. If you read it carefully, you must recognize the simple truth in it," Shippou answered him.

Unaware that the Spirit Detectives were investigating her for the murders of her mates, Lord Yemon wasn't sure what _other capacity_ Kurama had been talking about. But he definitely saw how the story could be a warning to some of her potential suitors. "A woman who knows the fine art of subtlety is to be prized, and will make an excellent mate for a powerful male. Your interpretation of the story was very interesting. Perhaps you read it that way because it was meant for you to," he taunted Kurama.

"And sometimes, gentlemen, a story is just a story, meant to while away the time in pleasant amusement," Kagome said quietly, her soft voice immediately injecting the air with a sense of peace and calm.

"Quite so, my daughter, though we could even look at that one on a grander scale, expounding the virtues of tea and peacefulness over deceit and violence," Zhang announced.

From there, the discussion moved on to the flowers, the meal, and the beauty of the presentation and utensils used.

"_**That was really quite masterfully done. She managed to cleverly warn us away, and turned aside any possible unpleasantness in conversation, restoring the peaceful atmosphere of the cha-no-yu. Master Zhang helped reinforce it, of course, but still, she's really very gifted to be able to broach topics in such a manner -- a true tea master. After today, Lord Koenma will be anxious to be able to utilize her skills for Reikai business, especially when dealing with the other realms.**_"

"**I believe you are correct. He is practically drooling at the thought. And she **_**would**_** be useful in that capacity. She is exceedingly clever and seems to have a knack for knowing just what will appeal to someone. And her grace and charm make it easy to enjoy the cha-no-yu as you said it was intended.**"

Kurama turned to look at him and lifted a brow exaggeratedly. "_**You are fulsome in your praise of our widow.**_"

"_Of course he is. He's barely taken his eyes off of her since we came in,_" Youko teased. "_I believe he quite approves of the way that blue iromuji clings to her curves. And I'm sure he's imagining, just like we are, and the wolf is, how those graceful movements of hers would look as she tends to his every need and want in bed. I'm betting she is every bit as good a courtesan as she is a tea master._"

After everyone had enjoyed the usa cha in silence, the guests all expressed their appreciation for the tea and their admiration of Kagome's skills as teishu. Kurama managed to inject a little innuendo and suggestiveness in his compliments, while Yemon was straightforward in his comments about how much he would enjoy having her serve as teishu for him as his mate. She was able to accept and acknowledge all of their praise with grace and quiet composure. The only one who caused her to briefly blink in surprise was Hiei, who merely said very quietly, "I was honored to be here," before nodding his head in the closest gesture resembling a slight bow he was ever likely to make. As she stood at the door to watch them go, she couldn't help but think that might be the single greatest compliment she had ever received as a teishu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were both exhausted and completely sated, Hiei lay on his back with Kagome partially on top of him. They were both content to simply listen to each other's breathing as it slowly returned to normal. He glanced down to where her head was lying on his chest and saw that her eyes were closed. He was convinced she had no idea at all that she was caressing his side. He had a hand buried in her hair at the small of her back. He rubbed some of it between his thumb and fingers, enjoying the silky texture of the thick mass.

"The cha-no-yu was … pleasant."

"Arigatou."

"I understand you mastered the art in a very short amount of time. You have a natural talent for it."

She lifted her head and looked at him questioningly. "Who told you that?"

"The flea."

"Hmmm." She knew he was still looking into the past to discover what had happened to her mates. It was one of his primary purposes for being here. And she couldn't help but wonder what he might find out, but obviously he and his teammates weren't ready to haul her into the Reikai yet. She sighed. When they returned from their trip, she would take up the jian with Master Zhang. Soon, they would begin to make discreet inquiries in the Eastern and Western lands. She hoped her sons would be ready to petition for their challenges in a few months. As much as she wanted to be able to put her mates to rest, she had to hope Hiei and the others didn't find out anything too damning for a while. She really needed to be able to stand beside her sons now.

Hiei felt the slight tension that ran through her body and sensed her change of mood. Was she worried about what they might have learned from Myouga? He let go of her hair and rested his hand on her back.

"I need to go. We will be leaving in a few hours." She sat up and left the bed. After she had put on her nightgown and robe and used the oil, she tossed him the jar as usual. "Arigatou, Hiei." Just as she was about to turn out the lights and leave, she snapped her fingers. "Damn it," he heard her mutter. "Hiei? Gomen nasai, -- the next three days are when I am in my most fertile state, so I won't come to you while we are staying at the first hotel." Then she left.

As he lay there in the dark, he clenched his fists. "Damn it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was being extra careful as she made her way back to her room. Yemon had stayed the night so they could all leave early in the morning. She breathed a little sigh of relief when she closed her door, but as soon as she turned around, she began to feel uneasy. Looking around quickly, she realized there was the faint feel of youki coming from her window. Walking over to it, she saw a feather stuck in the window sill on the outside. Looking out she saw the silhouette of a figure looking back up at her.

Masking her aura again, she quickly made her way outside and approached the person who was waiting for her. She wasn't sure what to expect from this confrontation, but she knew there was no way to avoid it.

"So, you have finally returned. You're not an easy person to find. I think it's time we had a talk, don't you? Woman-to-woman."

"It's been a long time, Kagura."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Seven

Hai - yes

Arigatou gozaimasu - a formal "thank you"

Gomen nasai - "forgive me" -- a formal apology

Goraishi Claw - the weapon Kouga fought for and claimed that was guarded by the spirits of his ancestors -- "Five Thunder Fingers"

Hideo - excellent -- the boys' childhood ookami friend

Misao - fidelity, loyalty -- Lord Yemon's mistress

Kaikyuushou - rank insignia -- I use this for the stripes on their face to indicate Taiyoukai status

Cha-no-yu - "hot water for tea" -- refers to the traditional tea ceremony

Kaiken - a ceremonial dagger, traditionally a Japanese bride carries one

Shu cream - Japanese puff cake

Ichigo daifuku - Japanese sweet cakes with strawberry and anko filling

Hanakotoba - the language of flowers

Jian - Chinese double-edged sword

_I hope all of the other mothers out there had a great Mothers' Day! Part of the reason this chapter took me so long was because my wonderful kiddos, and surprisingly thoughtful hubby, took me out of town on Friday to see one of my favorite older bands: Cheap Trick! What a great surprise!_

_The other reason this chapter took so long is because a couple of my scenes spawned other scenes I hadn't planned on. Also, I had to rip out about 5 pages because I just didn't want to reveal something so soon. ducks eggs and rotten tomatoes_

If it wasn't for your reviews, I'd never know what I was doing wrong. Or right. Or okay.

So, thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8 New Theories, New Problems

I finally got it all hammered out. It felt like it took me forever, because, -- you're going to love this, -- I kept ripping out big sections of it. And I never even made it to the big cliffhanger I had planned for this chapter. (So, I threw in a teensy, tiny one instead.)

DISCLAIMER: "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakasho" have brought fame and fortune to their creators/owners, the ever-wonderful Takahashi-san and Togashi-san. The only thing they have brought madmiko-san is a burning desire to somehow merge the two series and play with the characters so Kagome and Hiei can be together like they SO obviously should be.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Black Widow Miko

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

Masking her aura again, she quickly made her way outside and approached the person who was waiting for her. She wasn't sure what to expect from this confrontation, but she knew there was no way to avoid it.

"So, you have finally returned. You're not an easy person to find. I think it's time we had a talk, don't you? Woman-to-woman."

"It's been a long time, Kagura."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: New Theories, New Problems

The miko and the wind-user stood there in silence for a few minutes before Kagura spoke, "The years have been kind to you. You don't look a day older than when you defeated Naraku. You carry yourself differently, though. Your years with Sesshoumaru gave you an air of confidence and self-composure you had been lacking before."

"Arigatou gozaimasu. I would like to think I learned something from each of my mates, -- they enriched my life more than I can say. You look well. As beautiful as ever. I hope you have found some happiness in the last 450 years," Kagome said.

Kagura's lips twitched. "Hai, I have. And apparently so have you. Where were you, I wonder that you weren't in your own room at this time of night? Is your new lover as handsome as Sesshoumaru? I doubt it. I know _I_ have never found another to compare to him."

"What do you want, Kagura?"

"What I have always wanted, but it seems I will have to put aside my wishes for your death for the time being. Tell me, how is Sesshoumaru's heir?" she asked.

Kagome stiffened at the mention of her son. "He's fine."

Tapping her fan against her chin, Kagura tilted her head and stared intently at her. "I trust he will be seeking to re-claim the Western lands. And Inuyasha's son will want the Eastern lands." She searched Kagome's face for a reaction to her words, but saw none. "I have come to make a deal with you. It is my son, Tobikuma, who holds the Eastern lands now. I will withdraw my petition for your arrest and execution, _and_ Tobikuma will grant your son's request for a personal challenge. In return, Sesshoumaru's heir will agree to split the Western lands with his younger brother."

Now confusion showed plainly on Kagome's face, and her brows were deeply furrowed as she frowned. Putting aside her surprise at the revelation that the current lord of the Eastern lands was Kagura's son, she said, "I don't understand. Why would you want Eishumaru to split the Western lands with Sassouta? He has lands of his own."

"I'm not referring to your other son. I want Eishumaru to split the lands with his _other_ younger brother, -- _my_ son with Sesshoumaru: Ginjiro."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though he had certainly been tired enough to sleep, Kagome's announcement had Hiei lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He had forgotten that they wouldn't be able to be together for a few days each month so there would be no danger of her becoming pregnant. A few days ago, he would have shrugged his shoulders and assumed that since he had been having his needs taken of quite thoroughly for the past week, that it would be no problem -- maybe that he wouldn't even care to continue the relationship any more. Ha! He sure as hell knew better than that _now_. He had been climbing the walls when he thought he couldn't have her for _one_ night when she had been injured. What the hell had happened to him?

He sat up and shook his head in disgust. How in the world could the thought that he couldn't have her, -- have _sex,_ for three days make him so irritable? Hell, he'd gone without a whole year once and hadn't even resorted to jerking himself off. He had _that_ much control over his own body. So why did he have the uncomfortable suspicion that the next three nights were going to going to be spent in cold showers? (_I wonder if there's a damn lake somewhere at that hotel?_) If he didn't know better, he'd think this constant desire he was feeling and this unreasonable fixation on one particular female had to be some horrible stage of hiyoukai sexual development. Maybe that's what happened to his sire, -- he'd fixated on a Koorime and just couldn't help himself. Of course, he'd disappeared fast enough after Hina was pregnant, so maybe her pregnancy broke the spell. But that was NOT an option he was willing to try even to rid himself of the need he felt for the onna, -- for having sex with her. He refused to take this disturbing revelation about himself and his weakness any farther, and would _not_ think about what in the hell he was going to do if this damn _obsession_ with her, -- with having sex with her, didn't go away by the time this assignment was over.

He got up and walked over to the window. There was no hope for it. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Good thing he didn't need to. (_I am going to kill that damn onna!_) He couldn't believe his eyes. There she was. Outside. It had to be almost 4:00 in the morning. And she wasn't alone, damn it!

"**Fox! Get your ass up! There's a female youkai outside with the miko!**" He threw on a pair of pants and rushed out the door.

"_**What? Damn it, Hiei, what's she doing up at this time of the morning?**_" Kurama shook his head to clear it, then jumped out of bed and took off, too. As he ran down the stairs, he heard Yusuke coming.

"Shit! Did Koenma just contact you, too? About the youkai he detected on the grounds here?"

Not pausing in his stride, Kurama told him, "No, Hiei saw her -- she's out back with Kagome."

"_Her_? Oh, fuck! It could be one of those women!"

Behind them on the stairs they could hear Kuwabara. Apparently, Koenma had contacted him, too. Which probably meant Kurama and Hiei's communicators were going off in their rooms.

As they ran outside, they could see a black blur up ahead of them rapidly approaching two figures who were standing about 10 feet apart, facing each other. The smaller one seemed to stumble back a step.

"What?" Kagome said weakly, stunned to the core by what the wind-user had just said.

"You heard me. I told you _I_ was the one he truly loved. You were forced upon him, and he just tried to make the best of it. But it wasn't enough," Kagura purred.

A loud _crack_ echoed in the darkness as Kagome, moving so fast Kurama and the others barely saw her, stepped up and slapped the youkai. "You lie!"

Grabbing the female who had just been knocked back, Hiei demanded, "Who the hell are _you?_" But the faint smell of salt in the air made him turn and look at Kagome. There were tears streaming down her face and she looked like she was either going to explode or collapse. His grip on the youkai loosened briefly as he wondered what had happened. She hadn't even seemed quite this upset over the ookami youkai she had killed.

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Kagura jerked out of his grasp, and in a flash, she was perched atop a feather high above the ground. "Think about my offer," she called down, and then she was gone.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Kuwabara asked. He touched her shoulder and when she looked up at him and he saw her tears, he looked her over anxiously. "Are you hurt?" But she was struggling so hard to compose herself, she couldn't say anything.

"She's not injured," Hiei told him.

Hearing that she hadn't been physically hurt, the big man pulled her to him and hugged her.

Taking comfort from Kuwabara's gentle embrace and the genuine concern she heard in his voice, Kagome took a few deep breaths, and wiped her eyes and cheeks with the palms of her hands. Then she stepped back. She looked up at the tall redhead and smiled shakily. "Gomen. I'm fine."

"Who was that, Kagome?" Kurama asked.

"Her name is Kagura."

"Can you tell us what she said to upset you so?" the avatar pressed, in a gentle voice.

"I … I really can't talk about it. Not right now, please," she pleaded with them.

"What do you mean you can't talk about it? A youkai who was connected to one of your mates turns up at your supposedly secure location, and you slap her and burst into tears, and you can't talk about it? Fuck that! How the hell are we supposed to protect you and your boys if you don't tell us shit like that?" Yusuke yelled.

"Damn it, Urameshi. Will you just shut up? She didn't say she wouldn't tell us, -- just not right now," Kuwabara scowled at him fiercely.

Hiei had heard the very last part of the conversation, and while he could understand her being angry that the other female said she was just an obligation to her mate and that he had loved _her_ instead, he knew she had heard that before, -- it was basically what had been written on that scroll they had found. So her reaction seemed unusual for what he had come to expect from her. Kurama was right, she _was_ good at keeping up appearances and outwardly remaining calm. But she had seemed completely off-balance for a moment there. There was definitely more to it. He was tempted to shake her until she told them. But he had a feeling she was a little too fragile right now, and he sure as hell couldn't risk her bursting into tears again and collapsing in his arms in front of his teammates, -- he might do something really stupid, like hold her like the idiot had. "It might be more prudent for him to take her back to the house," he jerked a thumb in Kuwabara's direction, "while we look around to see if there is a rip in the barrier here."

Kurama looked at him a bit curiously, but Kuwabara jumped at the chance to get Kagome away from them. "Come on," he said gently, putting an arm around her shoulders.

When they were gone, Kurama and Yusuke both stared at Hiei. "I heard part of what was said, and it would have served no purpose to browbeat her until after she composes herself." And he told them how Kagura had taunted her.

"Well, I guess that explains why she would be upset," Yusuke said. "But, damn. If _she's_ the one who was all jealous over Sesshoumaru, then that kind of indicates she was most likely the one who killed him rather than that Kagura, doesn't it?"

"Perhaps," Kurama said. "I am more interested in what kind of _offer_ Kagura made to her. And in the fact that she knew where to find her, and is powerful enough to have access to a portal, because you know as well as I do that there is no rip in the barrier here. Apparently, this location _has_ been compromised. Those ookami must have told others."

Hiei frowned. "The ones whose minds I probed hadn't. So, it would have had to have been some of the ones who were killed."

"So, we will have to move them now," Yusuke said.

"I would think so. Come on, we need to see if our widow has calmed down enough to talk," Kurama said grimly.

When they walked in, they saw that all three of Kagome's sons and Shippou were sitting with her and Kuwabara. The boys had been excited about the trip and had just barely been dozing, so the sound of Kuwabara's communicator going off had caught their attention, and they had all gotten up. Their movements had roused Shippou. Kagome had made tea and coffee, and when Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke came in, she offered them a cup. She was ready to talk now.

"I believe you all must know quite a lot about the rumors surrounding my mates' deaths to have recognized Kagura's name," she began. Shippou glared at the three spirit detectives, while her sons frowned.

Daitano reached out and patted her hand. He told them, "She was the one responsible for the unrest in the Western lands that caused the people and youkai there to revolt. Fifty years after Sesshoumaru otou-san was killed, Kagura took a very rich and powerful lover. Using his influence, she began to publicly accuse okaa-san of his murder. There was a full-scale assault on the castle, and we were forced to flee. That was when we went into hiding with the taijiya. But there wasn't anyone powerful enough to control the Western lands, and even up until the time we entered the cave, no leader had emerged there. Koenma told us it took the nekos 200 more years to build up enough forces to take control."

"I can't believe that bitch had the guts to show up here," Eishumaru snarled.

"Will you tell us now what she wanted?" Kurama asked Kagome.

"Hai," she nodded. "She wanted to make a deal with me." She squeezed Daitano's hand and caught his gaze. "Her son is Lord Tobikuma, the current ruler of the Eastern lands." Her sons all looked at her in shock. "She says he will grant Daitano's petition for a one-on-one challenge, and will withdraw her complaint against me with the Reikai."

Daitano narrowed his eyes. "And what does she want in return?"

This time, Kagome looked straight at Eishumaru. "She wants Eishumaru to give her other son an important position when he takes back the Western lands." She smiled at him. "Evidently, she is confident of your chances."

"Is that all?" Eishumaru asked her suspiciously. "That seems like a one-sided deal, --in our favor."

"Well, I'm sure there would be details to work out, if we were to accept. And, I believe she and her son, Lord Tobikuma, must be confident that he can beat Daitano." Now she smiled widely at _him_. "Of course, _we_ know that isn't the case."

"Very interesting. And that was all she wanted? -- To offer you this deal? And to taunt you a little?" Kurama asked.

Her eyes widened a bit, realizing they must have overheard some of what Kagura had said, then she nodded. "Hai."

"What was she taunting you about, kaa-san?" Sassouta wanted to know.

Kagome fidgeted with her hands in her lap a bit uncomfortably.

"She's still delusional, isn't she?" Daitano said, irritably. "She's still claiming there was something between her and Sesshoumaru otou-san?" At her hesitant nod, Daitano cursed. "Fuck! I can't believe it! Everyone knows he would never have anything to do with _any_ other female, -- let alone a crazy bitch like her."

"Daitano, please watch your language," she admonished him lightly.

"Gomen. But you know Jaken says he never cared for her that way even _before _you were mates. He just felt sympathy for her plight as Naraku's puppet," her son assured her.

"I know," his mother said quietly. "Well, we will have to do some thinking about her offer and, of course, we need to check to be sure she is telling the truth about Lord Tobikuma. In the meantime, I should go on up and get dressed for the day. Lord Yemon will be up and about soon, I'm sure." And with those words, she rose to leave.

"_**If there was nothing between Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagura, then why did she get so upset? There is more to it.**_" Kurama was convinced Kagome was holding back a vital piece of information.

"**I agree.**"

Shortly after Kagome left, Eishumaru glanced at the stairs, then he went up, too. Kurama discreetly followed him while Sassouta, Kuwabara, and Yusuke talked about what they would do as soon as they checked into the hotel. Daitano had excused himself to go outside for a bit. He had some thinking to do.

Kurama heard Eishumaru corner his mother at the top of the stairs, so he stayed back and listened.

"Kaa-chan. Why did you lie back there?" the inuyoukai asked.

Heaving a sigh, Kagome reached up and touched her son's face. "You are as perceptive as your father was. Gomen nasai, Eishu. Hai, there is more to what Kagura had to say. But there is no point in even mentioning it right now. Please trust me. I will tell you after I look into things, when the time is right."

He searched her eyes for a few minutes, then nodded. "All right. But you know you don't have to keep things from us to protect us." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Despite appearances, we're not children."

"Hmph. Despite your unreasonable height, you're still my babies," she told him, hugging him tightly.

"Aw, kaa-chan," he protested.

"_**Her son confronted her. Even **__**he**__** knew she was lying. And she admitted there is more to what Kagura said, but she told him she wanted to look into things before she talks to them about it,**_" Kurama reported.

"**I think we should have Koenma send someone to keep an eye on the wind-witch, as well as check into her sons' situations.**"

"_**Then you are thinking the same thing I am -- that this has something to do with Kagura's other son. And it doesn't take too many guesses to figure out what. If Lord Sesshoumaru had a son older than Eishumaru, even if he was not mated to his mother, that son could press a claim on the Western lands, as well. That would certainly give Kagome a motive to kill him if she was afraid her own son might not inherit if her mate chose to acknowledge his other son,**_" Kurama paused a minute, then continued, "_**Of course, the other possibility is that Kagura's son is younger, and that when Kagome found out Kagura was pregnant, she and Lord Sesshoumaru fought and she killed him in a fit of jealousy. But still, … there had to be some premeditation to the murder if she poisoned him to weaken him. Perhaps she had been poisoning him to keep him from going to Kagura,**_" the avatar mused. "_**Either way, we are back to the fact that she had more reason to kill him than the other female.**_"

"**Hn.**" Hiei was pretty sure Kurama's second guess was the correct one. From the way the wind-user had taunted her, and judging by how upset she had been, he believed she was claiming to have a _younger_ son by Kagome's mate. And that was exactly why Hiei believed the other female was lying, which put things in a completely different light. Because having been the recipient of her attentions himself, he was convinced there wasn't a male anywhere who would leave her bed for another female's. So, if Kagura was lying about her relationship with Lord Sesshoumaru, then _she_ was the one with the stronger motive. And there was no way he could explain his certainty to the fox without revealing his relationship with Kagome. He would just have to see what other information they could find.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, they were standing in the lobby of the Tokyo Bay Hotel Tokyu at Tokyo Disneyland. One of the newer hotels in the area, Shippou confided that it was one of the many investments they had made with some of the boys' wealth that had been squirreled away. Possessing a bar, two lounges, 5 restaurants, an arcade, heated indoor and outdoor pools, a photography studio, a beauty shop, and a big, dome-shaped shopping mall all its own, it was like a resort in and of itself. And they had the whole central wing of the top floor reserved.

All of them had dressed casually for the day, and as soon as they put their stuff in their rooms, they were going to hit the park. The plan was to spend a day-and-a-half at Tokyo Disneyland and a day-and-a-half at Tokyo Disney Sea, which, it turned out, was another one of their investments. Kagome was feeling slightly uncomfortable in the faded blue jeans she was wearing, which fit her snugly. She wore a plain, short-sleeved, white knit top. It had an exceedingly modest neckline, -- not even showing a hint of cleavage, but the soft material hugged the curves of her breasts. Around her neck, she wore the pendant made from her chunk of the now-dormant Shikon no Tama, and the unusual pink jewel just seemed to emphasize the fact that even in this extremely plain outfit, she was something out of the ordinary. As if her face and figure weren't enough to draw admiring and interested glances, her long, ebony tresses flowed around her hips in thick, shiny waves in stark contrast to the majority of other girls and women around who sported the more popular shoulder-length bobs of the day.

Hiei was struck again by how very different she looked in the modern, younger-styled clothing. She looked so much younger and more vulnerable this way, and he really didn't like it. It made her look like she needed someone to watch over her and protect her. At the same time, she was so damn _sexy_ he was practically gritting his teeth with the effort to control his body. He didn't have his cloak on to hide the telltale bulge in the front of his pants if he didn't. If this _wasn't_ some horrible stage of hiyoukai development, then he was beginning to wonder if Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't slipping him those little blue pills he'd heard them laughing about once, -- the ones that some ningen men needed to be able to perform. Because he knew that while the other males around him found her attractive, too, she really wasn't dressed in a manner that should get anyone all hot and bothered. And _hard_. (_And the next damn ningen who approaches her and offers to 'help her with her luggage to her room' is going to wake up in the Reikai._)

Lord Yemon had taken up a position right beside her, with Kurama on her other side. But even their presence wasn't enough to deter a few men from approaching her. The problem was, there seemed to be large groups of high school and college guys who had come here together for Golden Week just to flirt and try to pick up the groups of high school and college _girls_ who had come with _their_ friends. It was because the amusement parks were such a popular attraction for the youth of Japan that Kagome had wanted to bring her boys here. But she looked like she fit right in with this crowd, too, even if she didn't feel like it. She sure didn't look like someone's _mother_ here on a family vacation.

Jaken, Myouga, and Master Zhang had declined to come with them for this part of the trip. They would join them at their next stop, when they would be staying two days and nights at a hot springs resort. When they reached the section where their rooms were located, Kagome sprung a couple of surprises. She opened the door to one of the suites, and inside, along with Yukina, stood her brother Souta, Shizuru, Keiko, and Shuuichi. She touched Yusuke's arm, and beckoned for him to lean down so she could whisper in his ear. "I am rejecting your suit." And she winked at him.

His eyes grew as big as saucers, before he grinned and said, "Arigatou," and hurried over to Keiko.

Eishumaru had quickly stepped up to greet Shizuru. "Well, it certainly is a pleasure to see _you_ again. Every other female I've seen around here so far is absurdly short, like kaa-ch -- Kagome," he quickly covered, remembering Shuuichi's presence. He and his brothers were going to have to be sure to call her by name, otherwise they were going to get some mighty strange looks from people. "Well, maybe not quite that bad. But _you_, -- you possess beauty, intelligence, _and_ a reasonable amount of height. Now I _know_ this trip is going to be fun."

Shizuru looked him up and down. "Kid, you're way too young for me. I'm 22."

He leaned down and whispered, "You are only looking on the outside. I may _look_ around 15 years old by ningen standards, but I am _115_. I'm past my hundred-years, if you know what I mean?" He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

With his enhanced hearing, Yusuke, who had just greeted Keiko by picking her up and whirling her around, stared at the tall inuyoukai. "Am I hearing things or did he just hit on Shizuru?"

Kuwabara, who was holding Yukina's hand, raised his eyebrows in disbelief at Yusuke's words. "He did _what_?"

Kagome, who had been hugging Souta, and was standing close enough that she had heard his whispered line, turned to Eishumaru. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were Kouga's son instead of Sesshoumaru's. Behave!"

"Don't worry about me, Kagome. I promise to be on my very best behavior. I'm merely offering my services as escort to this lovely lady," he told her.

Kurama walked over and hugged his step-brother. "_This_ is a surprise," he said with a smile.

Shuuichi smiled back and pointed to Shippou. "Your boss there came by the house a couple of weeks ago, and told us what a great job you and your friends have been doing for him as consultants, and invited us all to join you as kind of a bonus. Our parents will meet us at the hot springs in a couple of days. And they even let me bring along two of my friends from school."

Arching a brow as he turned towards Shippou, Kurama said, "Arigatou gozaimasu, _boss_."

"It was Kagome's suggestion," the kitsune smiled.

Hiei was hard-pressed not to laugh. The onna and Shippou had provided another buffer in the form of the fox's family to keep him in line. He would have a very difficult time trying to seduce her into his room if he was sharing it with his younger sibling. And yet, it was also a very nice thing to do for him because he really _did_ care for his ningen family. She was really very clever. And as Shippou started handing out room keys so everyone could put away their luggage, she walked over to him and touched his arm. Very quietly, she apologized, "Gomen nasai, Hiei. I was unable to discover anything about your family or I would have invited them, too. I kept an extra suite reserved, though, if you want to contact them."

He could see in her eyes that she really felt bad she couldn't surprise him with his family, too. "There isn't anyone to contact," he told her. Yukina was already there, even if she was there to be with the idiot. The onna might not know it, but all of the people he cared about in all the three realms were already there, thanks to her and this blasted mission. And the only person he'd like to find waiting in his room to surprise him was _her_, and that wasn't going to happen. Damn it.

She took his hand and squeezed it gently for just a second. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

And looking into her sympathetic blue eyes, he frowned for just a moment, then said something he rarely, if ever, said to anyone, "Arigatou." When she moved on to put her things in her own room, he saw Kurama looking at him curiously.

"_**What was that about?**_"

"**Hn. She was apologizing for not being able to find any of my family to invite.**"

"_**It was very thoughtful of her to bring the others along, -- even if she **__**does**__** think she can keep me at bay that way,**_" he grinned wickedly. "_**But while **__**I**__** may have a roommate, **__**she**__** does not.**_" He had already turned away to go to his room, so he missed the fiery glare Hiei shot at him.

Almost everyone had a suite to themselves, except Souta, who Kagome had placed with Sassouta, Shuuichi, who she roomed with Kurama, Ginta and Hakkaku, who preferred to have each other to talk to _all the time_, and Yukina, who had asked to stay with Keiko. Shuuichi's two friends, Daichi and Chikao, who were also high school seniors, had a suite together, too. After everyone had been introduced, they decided to head out to the park.

Lord Yemon took advantage of the way Kurama's attention was divided between trying to charm Kagome and trying to keep an eye on his step-brother and his friends, who were asking him tons of questions since he was something of a legend at their school. Several times, the ookami was successful in separating her from the group to try to do a little wooing in private, but each time he actually managed to get his arms around her, either her oldest son or that kitsune would show up and lead them back to the others.

As for the rest of the group, most of them seemed to be having a great time riding the rides, seeing the sights, and mingling with the huge crowds. Eishumaru continued to stick by Shizuru's side, which amused her brother and friends no end. So to put them in their place, she winked at Kagome, who grinned and nodded, and grabbed his hand and said, "Come on, handsome," and pulled him to the front of the group where they led the way.

"I knew you'd come around sooner or later," he smiled down at her.

"Don't push it, kid," she warned him.

"Hey, Kuwabara! Your sister's robbing the cradle, man," Yusuke laughed.

"Oh, crap," the big man blushed in embarrassment. Leave it to his sister to do the unexpected.

"Wow! That tall kid got the hot, older woman," Daichi whispered loudly to Shuuichi and Chikao.

"Yeah. It must be that American surfer look he's got going for him with those strange blue eyes and that bleached-out hair. Maybe I'll get mine bleached," Chikao mused. "Not that it'd do me any good as long as we're walking around with Minamino here. He's still the ultimate girl magnet -- even if his fan club isn't around."

And Kurama _was_ attracting quite a bit of female attention. Actually, the whole group was, much to the delight of Sassouta and Souta, as well as the three seniors. Although a lot of the girls were glaring at Kagome enviously for being the obvious center of attention for the three hottest older guys, Kurama, Yemon, and Shippou, along with attracting the attention of many of the groups of guys who were prowling the park.

"So, Shuuichi, what's the deal with your brother and Kagome? It looks like he's actually got some competition for her. I never would have thought I'd see the day that the great Minamino had to work to get a girl. How old is she anyway? She looks like she's about our age," Chikao rambled on.

"Yeah," Daichi agreed. "Maybe he's too old for her. And his boss looks even older than him. So does that other guy. Maybe she'd rather date someone her own age -- like us."

Shuuichi smacked him in the back of the head. "Yeah, right. Have you _looked_ at her? She's way out of your league."

"Hmph. Well, she doesn't seem to actually _be_ with any of those guys. Not yet, anyway. So she's fair game."

Just then, the object of their discussion walked up and put one hand on Shuuichi's shoulder and the other one on Daichi's. "Would you guys like to stop here for some ice cream?"

They both just stared at her for a minute. She was smiling at them, and _touching_ them. When they nodded, she walked on past them into the little ice cream shop. "Holy crap, man! Did you see the way she smiled at me?" Daichi exclaimed. And all three boys took off after her.

Kurama rolled his eyes and smirked a bit at his step-brother's back when the scent of the boys' arousal drifted to the youkai in the group. He exchanged a glance with Hiei before following them into the shop.

(_Hn. Apparently she __**can**__ get other males all hot and bothered, too, in spite of being dressed so modestly._) So why was it that that knowledge irritated the fire demon more than it reassured him? It was bad enough having to watch that big ape drool all over his sister, without having to watch the fox, the wolf, and every other male in the Ningenkai try to get in her pants at a time when he knew _he_ couldn't.

As they all sat on the benches provided to eat their ice cream, Shippou commented quietly to Kagome and a few of the others, minus the ningen boys, on a group of foreign tourists walking by who were eating and laughing and spilling popcorn along the sidewalk. "Before they built Tokyo Disneyland, I visited the ones in America to see just how successful an enterprise it was likely to be. It was immediately obvious how very popular the whole theme park idea is with youth and grown-ups alike. But that," he pointed to the debris on the sidewalk, "is just a small sample of what you will find everywhere throughout the parks there. It is impossible for them to maintain a clean, appealing atmosphere because everyone walks about as they eat. Food, paper, cups, and other things litter the ground." He paused as three of the park's "cast" quickly came and swept up the popcorn trail he had been contemplating. "It is much easier to maintain the grounds here, simply due to our cultural etiquette. As a result, we are able to focus our money and our workers' time into keeping the attractions in prime condition.

I was also surprised to discover that the parks over there contain several more attractions than we had planned here, and on a considerably smaller area of land. I much prefer having them spread out more, and with the extra acreage we are able to handle much larger crowds here. To me, it just made good business sense. And the two parks here have been wildly successful."

"All of the investments you made for us have been incredibly successful. We were fortunate to have you look out for us while we were gone. Arigatou gozaimasu, Shippou," Kagome said softly, pulling the kitsune into a hug.

He smiled and a slight tinge of pink crept into his cheeks. "I'm honored you trusted me," he hugged her back.

"Well, then, if everyone has finished, where to next?" she asked the group.

Having hit the "thrill rides" of Tomorrowland first thing that morning, they ventured to the water for the afternoon. Everyone agreed that the Splash mountain log flume ride was pretty fun, and the guys in particular appreciated the after-effects, since everyone got drenched at the bottom of the drop, -- effectively cooling everyone off until the women's wet shirts caught their eyes. Shizuru rolled her eyes at Eishumaru's lascivious compliments and Keiko smacked Yusuke for pointing out her condition to her and trying to get a good grope in.

Yukina and Kagome were both embarrassed by the attention, although Kagome didn't show it except for the slight tinge of color in her cheeks. So, Hiei inconspicuously stood closer to them and heated the air around them to dry their clothing faster. Kagome realized what he was doing, and turned to thank him. When she looked at him, she noticed he was watching Yukina closely and glaring a bit at Kuwabara, who was trying to shield her from anyone else's view. Surprised by the warmth in his eyes when he looked at the pretty Koorime, Kagome began to wonder if perhaps she was the reason he always seemed so irritated with Kuwabara. She made a note to herself to observe how the three of them interacted more closely.

She proved herself to be a very adept hostess, even with such a large group in such a boisterous setting. She spent some time with everyone -- both separately, and in the little groups they had formed. And the attention she gave each of them made them all feel comfortable together. As they made their way to Adventureland, Lord Yemon was able to claim her attention for himself once more, and he complimented her on her skill and graciousness. "Although I would much prefer to have you all to myself, I can't help but notice how you have managed to set everyone at ease with each other. Koenma told me that you will be expected to serve as some sort of liaison to all three realms. Again, while I don't relish the thought of having to give you up for periods of time once you are my mate, to perform those duties, I can see that you are the perfect choice for such a position."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yemon. Of all the compliments you have given me, that is by far the nicest," she told him with a warm, genuine smile.

Surprised that she would be more swayed in his favor by a compliment to her diplomatic skill rather than her beauty, Yemon didn't hesitate to take advantage of the moment, and he swiftly pulled her to him and bent his head to capture her lips. Caught completely off guard, Kagome could only hold onto him while he plundered the sweet recesses of her mouth. When his tongue stroked hers and he tightened his grip on her, she pushed forcefully against his chest. Reluctantly breaking off the embrace, he licked her bottom lip before raising his head. "Delicious."

Her cheeks stained with color, she whispered harshly, "You can't do something like that in such a public place -- it's frowned upon here."

"Gomen. I just couldn't resist. But I will be happy to resume at whatever time and place you deem appropriate," he told her. "And I will look forward to sampling that appealing taste of yours again."

Kagome quickly stepped away from him and walked over to Daitano and Shippou. Though she smiled pleasantly and continued on as if nothing untoward had occurred, she was extremely agitated. (_Damn, damn, __**damn**_._ Not __**now**__. I really don't need this __**now**_) She hadn't expected Yemon to be as forward as Kurama. She had congratulated herself on taking care of the threat the avatar posed to her peace of mind these next few days, when she had decided to put his step-brother in his room. She needed to curtail his advances as much as possible. Because when she was at the peak of her fertility, just like when she was pregnant, her hormones had a tendency to go berserk and make her extremely responsive, and even a bit aggressive, -- a condition her mates had _loved_. And while Yemon's kiss actually left her cold, the _thought_ of the intimate contact he had initiated was already fluttering about on the edges of her mind. She wasn't afraid she would actually give in to either Kurama or Yemon, but she _was_ afraid she would go to Hiei.

In the hundred years since Kouga's death, it hadn't been much of a problem because she simply didn't have that kind of contact with any males, so it had lain blissfully dormant, -- manifesting itself only rarely, and then usually in dreams about her mates. Truthfully, she had hoped she had grown out of it. But when her vivid dreams of her mates had returned, and she began her relationship with Hiei, it had brought it all back. She was more aware of her body and its sensitivities than she had been in decades. And she _knew_ the next three nights were not going to be pleasant.. Now, to top it all off, she would have to find a way to keep Yemon at arm's length. (_Damn it._) If all these demons were so enamored with her "taste," then maybe she would start chewing garlic. She smiled at the thought.

Hiei, however, was _not_ smiling. Not that he had been _before_, but now he was downright scowling. The onna was sharing _his_ bed. _He_ was the one she had chosen to be the recipient of her favors, and he was becoming well-acquainted with her body and the many pleasures it offered. So why was it that the only thing she had withheld from him was something every ningen, kitsune, and ookami in the three realms thought he could claim? True, it wasn't something he had thought he would miss, or want, but he did. He wanted to feel those soft, warm lips against his own, to taste that fresh, sweet strawberry flavor, to have her surrender and give that part of herself to him as freely as she did the rest. It bothered him to realize that the idea of kissing her had become so appealing, and he steadfastly refused to even entertain the brief thought that had flickered through his mind -- that if she was _his,_ he wanted _all_ of her. But, if she felt so strongly about the intimacy of kissing that she had kept it out of _their_ relationship, then these bastards sure as hell didn't have the right to force it on her.

Kagome looked around to make sure everyone was still together, and she was startled when she saw the thunderous look on Hiei's face. He was staring, with almost murderous intent, at the small group to her right: Yemon, Kazuma, Yukina, and Kurama. Obviously, there _was_ something going on with him and the tall, gentle man over the sweet, little Koorime. She frowned at the slight pang she felt at that thought, but shook it off as empathy for his seemingly unrequited feelings. Love triangles were one form of relationship she was all too familiar with.

From the looks of things, she doubted the female youkai was even aware of his feelings. And even if he couldn't help but let some of his frustration and anger show, he was careful to keep it from her. He might not be happy about it, but clearly he had stepped aside for his friend. And Kazuma so obviously loved and adored her, and she seemed to return his feelings, that Kagome couldn't help but be happy for them, but it really pained her to think that Hiei had given her up without a fight and now he was alone.

There was so much underneath that indifferent façade he presented to the world. She admired his honesty and his forthright ways, though he could stand to be a little more tactful and less rude at times. But at least you always knew where you stood with him. He was very loyal to his friends, and dependable, along with being strong and intelligent. Really, he was perfectly suited to this "Spirit Detective" job. She was aware of all these qualities when she had first approached him. It was the others that she was slowly finding out about that made her slightly nervous and uncomfortable. She hadn't expected him to be considerate, but he had shown concern for her comfort more than once, and he had even taken the time to talk to her and complimented her on the cha-no-yu. Considering the straightforward nature of their arrangement, and the fact that he believed her to be a cold-blooded murderer, she was really confused and unnerved that he would be so kind to her. It made her feel … _something_. And she didn't want to. She couldn't afford to.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Shippou asked her.

"What? Oh! Hai, I'm fine. Gomen, I was lost in thought for a moment." And she smiled and took his arm as they hurried to catch up to where the others were waiting. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had fallen behind everyone else.

Their next stop was the Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse, which was more a play area than a ride, and had very few people milling about as most had gone in search of some dinner. As they climbed and looked around, Kagome told her sons a little about the story. She remembered having to read it for an English class -- the instructor had thought reading examples of English literature would improve their understanding of the language, but a lot of it was rather stilted-sounding and outdated. Still it had been a pretty intriguing adventure story, -- before she began living her own.

Her sons seemed to agree. The four of them let the others go on ahead, though Shippou and Hiei stayed within earshot. "That sounds a little bit like us after we left the Western palace -- especially those times we had to hide out in the forest and mountains," Sassouta remarked. "And you were able to make it seem like a great adventure, too, like the father in the story, instead of a hardship."

"Hai. But it sure would have been nice if you could have fashioned stairs like these for us to use to get around through the trees, and all these clever traps and gadgets to spring on our enemies," Eishumaru teased her.

"Of course, all _they_ had to deal with were some wild animals and pirates -- not hordes of youkai out for their heads," Daitano said.

Kagome looked at her sons and smiled a bit sadly. "I wish things could have been different. I wish you had never had to go through all that. You should have been able to enjoy your childhoods instead of living in fear and having to constantly prepare for battles you should never have had to face. I wish I could have spared you all that. Gomen nasai."

Wrapping his arms around her, Daitano growled, "What did I tell you about apologizing to us? I don't know if you realize it or not, but we're youkai, so for us, it _was_ a fun and relatively carefree childhood." He lifted her chin to look in her eyes and grinned. "_Really_."

"Yeah, kaa-san," Sassouta agreed, as he and Eishumaru stepped up to wrap their arms around her, too. "And we weren't 'living in fear,' either. As long as all four of us were together, I knew we'd be all right."

"And everything is going to turn out just the way it should. You'll see, kaa-chan. We'll make you and our otou-sans proud of us," Eishumaru said.

"We already are, aiji," she assured them.

And, after giving them another minute, Shippou called out, "Hey! Are you ready to go get something to eat?

"Hai." And they rejoined the others in their search for food.

After they had eaten, they decided to take a ride on the Western River Railroad, and then to finish up the day with the Jungle Cruise. On the boat, Shippou laughingly commented on the irony of the cruises' skipper firing a toy gun to scare away the attacking 'hippos.' "It's interesting that they kept this part of the attraction true to the original script, since handguns are illegal here in Japan, -- even though that is obviously a toy, -- when in America, where it's perfectly legal to own handguns, they've done away with that part in the interest of being what they call 'politically correct.' I'm not sure which side of that is more amusing."

In spite of the interesting animatronic scenery, the motion of the boat was slowly lulling Kagome to sleep. She struggled to perk herself up, but ended up leaning forward slightly to rest her arms on the railing and prop her head up with one hand.

"You're tired."

Kagome turned to see Hiei standing behind her. "That obvious, huh?" she asked, with a smile.

"Hn. You didn't get any sleep last night."

She waved it off. "I've gone without sleep before." When he arched a brow at her statement, she blushed. "I didn't mean ..." When she saw a hint of a smile tilting the corners of his lips, she stared at him. Was he _teasing_ her? He was! So she took a small step so she was as close as she could get to him without actually touching him, and leaned forward just enough so he could catch her whispered reply, her breath warm against his cheek, "_You_ didn't get any sleep last night, either."

He raised his brows at her daring to point that out. When he had seen the color rise in her cheeks, he thought she'd be too flustered to say anything. She had proven him wrong once again, but he had her now. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one would notice as he lightly brushed his cheek against hers and said quietly, "And I'm not likely to the next few nights, but it won't be nearly as pleasant," as he stepped past her.

Kagome closed her eyes and a small shiver raced down her spine at the brief contact. "Neither will I," she said softly, and she walked off to stand with her brother and youngest son, leaving a very surprised fire youkai in her wake.

When they got back to the hotel, the younger crowd wanted to hit the arcade, while Ginta and Hakkaku invited Yemon to join them for a drink in one of the lounges. He tried to get Kagome to come along, but she declined, saying she wanted to make an early night of it. The wolf hesitated, as if contemplating his chances of spending some time alone with her, then went along with the other two. Shizuru offered to keep the kids in line, and Kuwabara assured Kagome he'd keep an eye on her brother and 'cousins,' too. Shuuichi and his friends decided to run up to their rooms first to change shirts before heading back down to scope out the girls, so they jumped into the elevator with Kurama, Kagome, Shippou, and Hiei.

Kurama stood next to Kagome and surreptitiously brushed the backs of his fingers against her hip and thigh. He planned to take advantage of the wolf's absence and invite himself into Kagome's room. As they reached their floor, Shuuichi asked Kurama for his advice on which shirt he should wear, and he chuckled as he followed the younger boys down the hall, with Shippou walking behind him, wishing he could lock the avatar in his room. He'd seen the look in his eyes.

So had Kagome, and she walked along slowly, dreading having to deal with his advances tonight. The she felt a hand on her back and heard Hiei's voice in her ear. "I'll take care of the fox, you get some sleep."

And as he walked on to catch up with Kurama, she reached out and touched his arm. "Arigatou, Hiei."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the boys left, Hiei was waiting out in the hall for Kurama. "We should talk to the kitsune while the others are gone."

Kurama frowned at him. "I had other plans in mind for the night."

"More important than finding out the truth behind the Taiyoukai's deaths?" Hiei asked him. "Shippou probably knows more about them, and _her_," he indicated Kagome's door, "and possibly even the other three females, than anyone else, since he was there for it all."

Sighing, Kurama nodded. "You're right. We _should_ take advantage of this opportunity. But he isn't going to be cooperative."

When they knocked on Shippou's door, he was surprised to see them. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, then quirked a brow. "So, you still haven't found enough to take her in, and you thought you'd come to me for more information." He smirked knowingly at them, and with a flourish, bid them to enter. "Do come in." Motioning for them to take a seat, he walked over to the kitchen area of his deluxe suite and pulled out some cups. He brought them and an old jug with him and set them down on the small table in the sitting area. Pouring them all a drink, he sat down. "She didn't do it. Anything else I can help you with?"

Kurama chuckled. "Well, now that we have that settled, I suppose we may as well make our report to Lord Koenma and move on to other, more difficult assignments."

"Damn kitsunes," Hiei muttered, not in the least amused by either of them.

"You'll have to pardon Hiei. He doesn't have a sense of humor."

"This isn't a game." The fire youkai turned to face Shippou. "Since you are being so blunt, I will be, too. Almost everything we have discovered in the past month and a half points to her guilt. Do you have proof to the contrary?"

"Proof? You have been around her for a month and a half. What more proof do you need? You know how powerful she is, and what she is capable of in battle, and hai, she has killed, -- but she is not a killer. It's simply not _in_ her. You _must_ know by now that her kind and gentle ways are not an act -- it's who she is. You cannot doubt her love for her sons, so why do you doubt her love for their fathers?" Shippou asked them.

Deadly serious now, Kurama leaned forward and fixed the other kitsune with a hard stare. "It's true, I had originally thought she had mated with them and killed them for their power, position, and wealth, but there are other motives. Tell me, why is it that she only 'fell in love' with powerful male youkai who already had other females? Was it the rivalry that attracted her? Some females are like that, -- finding value and pleasure in taking something that belongs to someone else."

"Kagome's not like that," Shippou said hotly. "She didn't even know Inuyasha had a previous relationship with Kikyou when she fell in love with him. And Kouga's so-called commitment to Ayame was a statement made to a child to calm her fears. As for Kagura and Sesshoumaru, while I cannot say for sure exactly what their relationship was before he mated with Kagome, I _can_ say he made her no promises or commitment. He may have been a lot of things, but he was not a male to go back on his word."

He sat back in his chair and shook his head in disbelief. "You still _don't _know what kind of person she is and what kind of love she is capable of. Do you know that Kikyou tried to kill her? And even after that, and after finding out about Inuyasha's feelings for her, Kagome still saved her life? Not once, but twice. And both times, there was no one else around who would have known if she had just let her slip away. Do you know how many times she forgave Inuyasha for going to see Kikyou? For the stupid, thoughtless things he said to her when he was trying to deny his feelings? Hell, she forgave him for trying to _kill_ her after she freed him from the spell that had him sealed to the Goshinboku. When he was scorned by youkai and ningen alike for being a hanyou, she accepted him and told him she liked him just the way he was. Her love is boundless and unconditional.

Sesshoumaru tried to kill her, too. More than once. Her _and_ Inuyasha. He was the coldest bastard I ever met, aside from Naraku. But, she stood up to him several times to protect Inuyasha and to encourage the two of them to put aside their hatred and to cooperate, -- not just to defeat Naraku, but to try to become the family she felt both of them so desperately needed. Not only did she forgive him for all he had done against her, but she actually filled his heart and soul with a contentment he had never known before."

He paused to look at Hiei and Kurama to see if they understood what he was telling them. "Then there's Kouga, who kidnapped her to use her ability to see the jewel shards. He may not have tried to kill her, but he threatened her and scared her and tried to feed _me_ to his wolves. She risked his wrath to get me away from them. It was her bravery in daring to stand up to him that caused him to first claim her as his woman. He was arrogant and rash and he put her into danger trying to attain his own selfish goals. And after all he had done, she cared for him when he was wounded and helped him escape from Inuyasha to heal up. It was because of her that he forbade his wolves from eating ningen anymore. When his entire pack was slaughtered by Kagura, save for Ginta and Hakkaku, she comforted him. And even though she was already in love with Inuyasha back then, she was always kind to Kouga and tried hard not to hurt his feelings because she loved him as a friend. And later, even after having loved two mates so completely, she was still able to give him her whole heart. She didn't just love them, … she saved them."

It was quiet for a few minutes as the two Spirit Detectives thought about what he had said. "She saved you, too, didn't she?" Kurama asked him.

"Yep," Shippou grinned. "When I met her, I was bent on revenge. The Thunder Brothers had killed my father and desecrated his pelt. I tricked her and stole her jewel shards so I could try to kill them. She and Inuyasha stopped me and she ended up being kidnapped by them. Inuyasha battled them, and she and I were in the path of one of their attacks. She tried to shield me, and my father's pelt saved us. Even beyond the realm of the living, he recognized the kind of person she was and he trusted her to take care of me. And she did. She insisted I go with them, even though Inuyasha didn't want me to. We could sit here all night if I were to tell you about all the people she saved, either by her actions or her gentle acceptance of them, -- youkai, hanyou, and ningen. And she never hesitated to help whenever she could, regardless of the risks or danger to herself.."

He saw the skepticism still in their eyes and sighed. "I know what you're thinking, -- that I am caught up in some childish hero-worship of the woman who championed and cared for me. Look at me. I'm over 500 years old. I'm not saying she's perfect. She has a temper, though she's learned to control it. She feels jealousy and anger and disappointment just like anyone else. Naraku tried to gain control of her through those feelings once, but he couldn't. Because she recognized them in herself and faced them, and refused to let them control her or change her. She's not a saint, but almost everything she does _is_ governed by her love for others. That's why the kami sent her back to us after her soul ascended." He leaned forward again. "Now, _you_ tell _me_ how and why a person like her would kill her mates," he challenged them.

"The jealousy you mentioned. The fear that she was losing the males she loved, perhaps. It sounds like her first mate flipped back and forth between her and his first love. Maybe he did it again. And Kagura certainly asserts that she had Sesshoumaru's love. Maybe Kagome was afraid he would put her aside. Maybe it was out of love for her children and fear that they would not get all she felt they deserved. She _is _determined that they will all govern the lands of their sires," Kurama pointed out.

"Hai. She _is_ determined to help her sons regain their rightful inheritance. She feels she owes it to them, and to her mates, for not being strong enough to hold them in the first place. But if you think for even a moment that any of her mates would turn their backs on the kind of love she gave them for whatever else they might have had with anyone else, you're wrong. Even Inuyasha wasn't that big a fool once he realized the difference."

"Then who do _you_ think killed them? And in such a way that it implicated her? Do you think Kikyou, Kagura, and Ayame each killed the male they loved because they couldn't have him and tried to frame Kagome for revenge on _her?_" the avatar asked.

Shippou looked startled. He blinked a few times. "You think the killer, or killers, tried to _frame_ her? No one has ever suggested that before. She was suspected simply because of the strange circumstances surrounding Sesshoumaru's death, and the fact that she lost _three_ mates, who all happened to be powerful Taiyoukai, in such a short time, -- _not_ because the ways they were killed pointed to her."

Hiei and Kurama exchanged puzzled glances. "Are you saying she wasn't suspected of Inuyasha's murder until after Sesshoumaru was killed?" the fire demon asked.

"Actually, I don't think anyone even suggested it until after Kouga was killed."

"No one tied her abilities to the methods used to kill the Taiyoukai? The fact that she's an expert at kyudo and Inuyasha was killed by one of _her_ arrows through his heart didn't make anyone suspicious? And Kouga was killed by the Death Touch, which she had been taught by Master Zhang, -- didn't _that_ point to her? Of course, the use of her kaiken against Sesshoumaru apparently _did_ catch peoples' notice, especially with her being found there and unable to explain away the obvious evidence that she and the Western lord had fought. So, hai, if she _didn't_ kill them, then I would definitely say whoever _did _tried to frame her. And yet you're saying that if she hadn't been found near Sesshoumaru's body, she might never have been suspected? How is that possible?" Kurama was stunned.

"I've been trying to tell you -- everyone knew how much she loved them. But, in the first place, Inuyasha had many, many enemies, and even though he was a Taiyoukai, many of them still thought they could kill him easily because he was a hanyou. Truthfully, for a long time, everyone thought Kikyou killed him, -- everyone but Kagome," Shippou explained.

"Wait a minute. Kikyou was also proficient with a bow and arrow?"

"Of course. As for Kouga, how do you know he was killed by the Death Touch?" Shippou asked suspiciously.

"That _is_ an assumption on our part, due to the fact that all reports said there were no discernible marks on his body. Then again, that was before we found out all three of her mates had been poisoned as well. Do you have another explanation?" Kurama asked him.

"No." He stood up. "I think I hear the others in the hall. I'm going to check on the boys and Souta. You two can show yourselves out, I trust." And he left them sitting there.

"Well, _that _was certainly interesting," Kurama remarked wryly. "I think we should meet with Yusuke and Kuwabara and try to sort through all this."

"Hn."

Gathered in Yusuke's room, Kurama began to tell them what they had found out.

"Man, you guys just don't give it a rest, do you?" Kuwabara shook his head.

"Be quiet, you fool. You might actually want to hear some of this," Hiei told him.

Both of his eyebrows raised high on his forehead, Kuwabara looked at Hiei in shock. "You found out she didn't do it, didn't you?" He slapped his knee. "I knew it!"

"Not quite, Kuwabara, but we did find out something that supports the possibility that Kikyou may have killed Inuyasha. Apparently, she is also an expert with the bow and arrow, and she was the original suspect for his murder," Kurama told him.

"If Kikyou killed Inuyasha, then doesn't that mean the other two women probably killed her other mates?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Not necessarily, and we aren't sure that Kikyou _did_ kill him. But, it is possible. Don't forget, all three of her mates were poisoned, and all three of their souls disappeared. That still points to a single killer." He stopped and frowned for a minute, and they could tell he was deep in thought.

"What is it, Kurama? Obviously you just thought of something," Yusuke leaned forward as he asked.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Just a random thought." At the insistent look on his team leader's face, he said, "When we were talking with Shippou, I mentioned that if Kagome _wasn't_ the killer, then whoever it was had tried to frame her for the murders. I just wondered if it were possible the other three women could have worked in concert with each other. Myouga _did _say that Kagura knew when Inuyasha's human night was."

"Well, holy crap! Kuwabara was right!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Hold on. There are still too many things we can't explain with that theory. We don't know if any of the three women know about poisons or how they could have administered it to the Taiyoukai. How could they have destroyed the souls? Did any of the women know snake style kung fu? So far, she is _still_ the only suspect who possesses those abilities. _And_, there's still the matter of Kagome having Sesshoumaru's blood and skin under her nails, and the evidence that he had clawed her as well," Kurama reminded them.

"_But,_" he held up his hands in surrender, "I have to confess that the tide seems to be turning in her favor now. Which makes me wonder if _she_ will become a target if she isn't taken into the Reikai soon. We know that Kagura knows where she is, and it is possible that Ayame will find out if some of those ookami did tell others. There is _also_ the possibility that Prince Yemon may become a target if the killer, or killers, decide to try framing her again."

"Or they might try to kill _you_, or Shippou, since you're courting her, too. Man, I'm glad she rejected my suit already," Yusuke smiled and nodded.

"Hn. _They_ might not know that, detective," Hiei pointed out to him, with a smirk.

"Crap."

"Nice work, guys. I'm going to go to bed now. I'm taking Yukina for an early breakfast in the morning." And Kuwabara left in a very happy mood.

"Yeah, no offense you two, but get out. I'm tired," Yusuke said, with a smile. "Keep up the good work. Just let me know when you've got this all wrapped up, okay?" And he winked at them as he shut the door.

"_**They**_** are certainly happy with our findings.**"

Kurama rolled his eyes. "_**Hai. And I was quite serious when I said the tide appears to be turning in her favor, but they really shouldn't be so quick to celebrate.**_" He sighed. "_**And now we have even more questions we need to find the answers to.**_"

"**Like why the other females didn't simply kill **_**her**_** instead,**" Hiei supplied.

"_**Hai. Or **__**when**__** did they start working together, if they did? While Kikyou and Ayame may have both held grievances against Kagome while she was with Inuyasha, since Kouga was already in love with her then, Kagura shouldn't have felt threatened by her until Sesshoumaru took her as his mate. So why would she have helped them out? Or did she? Or did she join with them later? Actually, I'm beginning to wonder if the other two women might have killed her other two mates, while **__**she**__** actually killed Sesshoumaru. Again, 'as far as we know,' Kagura is the only one who actually claimed her mate was still in love with her **__**after**__** they were mated. And she may have a son by him. It's entirely possible that Kagome may not be a 'black widow,' but she may still be a murderer.**_" He stopped outside his room. "_**Well, one thing's for sure, -- this assignment has been anything but boring. Good night, Hiei.**_"

"**Hn.**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wiping the tears from her face, Kagome untangled herself from the sheets and headed for the bathroom. After a painfully cold shower, she stepped out onto the balcony and stared out into the night. The hotel was sitting right next to Tokyo Bay, and there was a beautiful view as the lights shined out over the water, but she didn't really see it. She had known she would probably be miserable tonight, but she had hoped her exhaustion would allow her the peace of sleep. No such luck.

She had dreamed of Sesshoumaru. Considering Kagura's visit, she had expected he would be the one to haunt her dreams tonight. And, as he always was in her dreams, he had been passionate, and tender, and very, very thorough in their lovemaking, just as he had been in real life. And, as always, when the dream had ended, she had found herself alone in a bed that was far too big for just one person.

(_Shouldn't this be easier by now? Will it __**ever**__ be easier?_) Sometimes when she thought about it, she thought it must be some elaborate joke the kami were playing on her. If she had been allowed to die that day alongside Naraku, and _stay dead_, would Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga still be alive? Would they have sons like the ones they had with her? Would they be happy? Master Zhang was encouraging her to look for another mate because he said her purpose in life was to love, but she wondered if her heart wasn't being used to paint a target on powerful youkai. Maybe someone, somewhere was afraid they were _too_ powerful, so they had steered her in their direction. Poof! The question was, were they marked for death and she was just the instrument of their destruction, or was she the _reason _they received a death sentence? Not that it mattered, since it amounted to the same thing. She couldn't risk taking another mate, even if her heart was capable of that kind of love again. And she wasn't sure that it was. Some people weren't fortunate enough to find the kind of love she had experienced, -- not just once, but _three_ times. She had already had more than her fair share.

So, here she was. Looking out into a forever that was even bigger and emptier than her bed.

"Damn it, onna! Why are you never inside where you're supposed to be?" Not only was she outside, alone, in the middle of the night, but she had failed to sense him or hear him land on her balcony, if the way she jumped when she heard his voice was anything to go by.

"Hiei, what are you doing up?" She quickly wiped her cheeks before turning around to face him.

He didn't know whether to laugh or groan at her question. What was he doing _up?_ That would be her fault. In more ways than one. He had actually been grateful for the long conversations with Shippou and his teammates, because while his mind had been otherwise occupied, his body had settled down. And he hadn't been sure it would, after he'd been so stupid and approached her on that boat. It had been bad enough just watching her laugh and interact with everyone all day. Not only had Yemon and Kurama flirted and charmed and touched her every chance they got, but Kurama's step-brother and his friends had been lusting after her so much he was surprised they didn't have to go change their _pants_ when they got back to the hotel.

Then there was the way every other blasted ningen male they had passed had looked at her -- like they'd never seen a female before. And even though she was surrounded by powerful males, some of the fools still thought they could approach her, or whistle, or shout propositions. He knew she didn't know it, but all three of her sons and Shippou had taken turns teaching some of those ningens a lesson when they had been outrageously out of line. Hiei had broken one nose himself after a man had taken advantage of the crowded line they were standing in to grab her ass. But he had followed her sons' example and quietly whisked him away to the other side of the park to do it, so she wouldn't see the "poor man" and wonder what had happened to him like she did with the one Shippou had pounded. He knew she had been tempted to heal the bruises, swollen jaw, and already-blackening eyes when she had seen him limp by. That one had rubbed his whole body against her and tried to brush it off as accidental by saying, "Excuse me." Ha!

He really hadn't needed that kind of aggravation, when the sight of her thick, wavy black hair swaying around her hips as she walked was already making his pants uncomfortably tight. She might have been dressed modestly, but her body was anything _but_. And her effect on him showed no signs of lessening yet. So, why the hell he'd been so foolish as to approach her on the boat was a mystery to him. But he had. And he hadn't meant to comment on how tired she obviously was, and he sure as hell hadn't meant to tease her about it. And she had teased him back. It was almost like she was flirting with him, and his brain had taken a vacation from his mouth and he had as much as told her he was going to miss their time together these few nights. And before he could even curse himself for it, she had shaken him to the core by admitting she would, too. Hell, it was a wonder he hadn't had to come back and change his _own_ pants.

But the conversation with Shippou had, thankfully, proved both interesting and distracting. It wasn't until he was alone in his room that his thoughts turned to the fact that he was _alone_ in his room, and he'd rather not be. That had led to a long, cold shower. Still feeling restless and irritated with pent-up desires, he had exited through his balcony and gone speeding through the night, trying to outrun his wayward thoughts and body. So, when he gets back to the hotel, what should he see, but the very object of his desires -- the bane of his existence -- that blasted onna. (_Why am I surprised?_ _Obviously, the kami are all having a good laugh at my expense. And why is she crying?_) "Did something happen? Has the wind-user been here?"

"What? Oh, … no. I just couldn't sleep." (_Why does he always seem to show up when I am already so unsettled? Being around him is unsettling enough, except when we are together at night._)

He seemed to hesitate before he finally asked, "Then what has you so upset now?"

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out before answering, "Just … dreams, … memories."

"Unpleasant ones?"

"No, … it is the waking that is unpleasant," she admitted.

(_She still dreams about her mates._) He noticed that her hair was damp. (_So, that is the source of her distraction. Her desire for them, and her grief, still plague her._) And he couldn't help but feel just a little envious of those dead Taiyoukai for being able to claim such love and devotion even after all these years. Not many people could claim it even when they were alive. _He_ sure couldn't. Not that he wanted to.

Shaking off the melancholy mood that had engulfed her, she tilted her head as she looked at the fire youkai. He was doing it again -- showing concern for her, and it made her feel … comforted. And that unnerved her, because he wasn't supposed to do that. "I couldn't help but notice that you're aren't particularly enjoying the amusement park. Is it this type of activity or the crowds you object to?"

"Both. One is frivolous and the other is irritating."

She couldn't help but giggle just a bit at his answer. "Gomen nasai. I hope you will enjoy the next leg of our trip more."

And again, he just couldn't help but say, "I'm sure I will," with a look that left no doubt in her mind exactly what he was referring to.

She blinked a few times. (_So much for cooling off._) She was way too attracted to him to be standing out here in her gown and robe if he was going to look at her like that. For a second, her mind had gone blank and she had moved closer to him. "Hiei, … I …"

"You had better go back inside," he said curtly.

"Hai," she nodded. She reached out and almost touched his chest, before she curled her fingers up and brought her hand back to her side. "Gomen." And she quickly turned and went in, closing and locking the sliding glass door behind her.

Hiei stood there for a few minutes with his eyes closed. It was his own damn fault for saying what he had. What the hell was wrong with him? He had known he was in serious trouble the second he had seen her eyes darken. Thank goodness she had stopped right before she touched him, or he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from peeling that cream-colored gown and robe off of her and burying himself in her heat over and over again until the sun came up. He looked out over the balcony railing. (_I wonder how cold Tokyo Bay is?_)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, they finished seeing the sights at the Disneyland park and went over to DisneySea after eating lunch. This park had only been around since 2001, and there were even _more_ people here than at the other one. Like yesterday, their large group actually consisted of several smaller groups: Ginta and Hakkaku stayed with Sassouta and Souta, Eishumaru insisted on staying beside Shizuru, Shuuichi and his friends hung around Kurama as much as they could -- especially when he had Kagome at his side, Yusuke and Keiko were together, as were Kuwabara and Yukina. Kagome found herself escorted at various times by Kurama, Yemon, Shippou, and Daitano. And Hiei trailed along behind either Kagome or Yukina, every now and then walking along with Kurama.

As they walked around to the various "Ports," Kagome found herself watching Hiei more and more. Or, to be more precise, watching Hiei watch Yukina and Kazuma. For some reason, the sight bothered her more than she thought it should. She hadn't been able to get back to sleep at all last night after seeing him on her balcony. So, she had taken another cold shower and spent the rest of the time writing notes and making plans to find out exactly what the situation was with Kagura and her sons. She would be sending Ginta, Hakkaku, Myouga, and Shippou into the Makai as soon as they got home. And she had every intention of staying at that house. She needed to be where Kagura could find her, because they were going to have to do a lot more talking before anything was settled. Which was all fine and good, and made her feel like she was at least being a little productive since sleep wasn't an option, but her thoughts had kept straying to the fire demon and her strong reaction to him.

She had chosen him because she was attracted to him. And she knew she was more receptive to those kind of attractions right now, but he hadn't even _touched_ her or made a move towards her last night and she had felt herself growing moist. And she had reached out to touch him -- for no reason. She's lucky she still had both arms. Thank goodness he had spoken up and sent her in, because she had a feeling all it would take would be one time with him in her fertile state and she'd be shopping for diapers instead of learning the intricacies of the jian with Master Zhang. Then she'd be just as worthless to her sons as she had been over 450 years ago. She refused to even think about the fears the thoughts of another pregnancy instilled in her.

At the Mediterranean Harbor port, most of them decided to take one of the Venetian gondola rides. Ginta and Hakkaku decided to go in search of food instead, leaving 17 of them there, when one gondola holds 16 people. Splitting the rest of the group between two gondolas was actually accomplished rather easily when Shuuichi and his two friends hopped into one with a group of five unattached high school girls. Expecting the rest of them to ride together, Kagome was surprised to find herself maneuvered into a completely separate one. She was further surprised when Kurama managed to get the guide and singer to take off with only the two of them aboard. (_Damn kitsune charm._) Well, there was nothing she could do but sit back and try to enjoy the ride. Besides, he couldn't _do_ anything as they drifted along the waterway for 11 or 12 minutes -- they were in plain sight of at least two other gondolas, and there were two men right there in the boat with them, one in front and one in back.

They had no sooner left the sight of the loading dock, than Kurama sent the man standing behind them to the front of the boat to join the other one, and their boat swerved down a different route than the other two had taken. The men conveniently turned their backs and began singing a rather romantic-sounding Italian ballad.

"I finally have you to myself," the avatar purred in her ear, as he smoothly lifted her from the seat beside him and settled her in his lap. "Have I mentioned how much I admire your choice of clothing? There's no denying you are a stunningly beautiful woman in your traditional kimonos, but I think you look much more _touchable_ in a simple pair of blue jeans. And while I think you chose that shirt with its strangely murky shade of dark green to be deliberately dreary, in protest to giving up your mourning colors, I have to tell you that it is delightfully mysterious-looking instead. And I do so appreciate the barest hint of cleavage revealed by that vee neck. No matter how conservative you try to be, you cannot hide your abundant charms."

"Kurama, what do you think you are doing? We are in a very public place, in broad daylight. You can't just pull me onto your lap and whisper lavish compliments in my ear."

"You're quite right, and that isn't my intention at all." And threading one hand into the hair at the nape of her neck, he tilted her head up and covered her lips with his. Tracing the shape of them with his tongue, he nipped her full bottom lip with his teeth to get her to open for him, but she stubbornly refused until the hand that had been resting on her hip moved up to gently squeeze her breast. That move had the double benefit of stopping her from pushing against his chest with both hands as she quickly began trying to pry his hand off of her, and causing her to try to voice her outrage, thus allowing him the access he wanted.

Youko chuckled in his mind. "_Why, Red, I had no idea you were so devious and calculating when it came to getting what you want from the opposite sex. There's hope for you yet._"

Kurama lazily explored her mouth, enjoying the feel of her as much as the taste. He was able to prolong his attentions by firmly plucking her nipple through her shirt and bra which effectively kept her mind off of anything else he was doing by shocking the hell out of her. If he had just fifteen more minutes, he was sure he could have stripped off her jeans and impaled her on his cock right there in the boat. Just tasting her and touching her had him so hard he half-considered telling the guide to turn the boat around and go back the way they came to make the trip twice as long. But he knew he couldn't do that, and he had to put her down before they came in sight of the departing dock and the rest of their group. The guide whistled at him to signal they were almost there.

It wasn't until he let go of her that he became aware of the fact that her hands were lightly glowing and the skin on the back of the hand that had been covering her breast was red and hot. She hadn't actually burned him, but she had been warning him. He was a little disconcerted that he had been so caught up in what he was doing that he hadn't noticed. She was entirely too intoxicating. Hiei had definitely been right about her -- she was dangerous. And that in itself really did make her twice as enticing.

"_**Damn it, Youko. You're starting to rub off on me. I really am going to hate it when Hiei is standing over our body kicking at our exposed intestines and saying 'I told you so.' Do me a favor next time and tell me I'm in danger of being purified **__**before**__** it happens.**_"

"_Sorry, Red. I'm afraid I was a bit distracted myself. If you hadn't had that thought about stripping off her jeans right there in the boat and …_"

Kurama groaned quietly. "_**Don't remind me. As it is, we may have to excuse ourselves for a little while, -- unless we want to jump in this canal, since there's no lake to jump into around here.**_"

When they docked, Kagome looked up and saw the guide and singer grinning widely as they scurried to assist her from the boat. Breathing hard in a mixture of embarrassment and anger, with the color high on her cheeks, she struggled to compose herself. She could already see that her sons were quite agitated. Daitano just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, while Eishumaru was clenching and unclenching his fists, and Sassouta was pacing around frowning. Taking a deep breath, she released a wave of calming energy. She just wished it would have that effect on _her_.

Kurama smiled and touched her cheek so she looked up at him. "Arigatou. I would have hated for them to try to whisk me off to the other side of the park for a beating." And he winked at her. She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but it didn't sound like such a bad idea to her.

Even though her powers had the desired calming effect, one look at her flushed face and swollen lips was enough to make Hiei want to dunk the fox in the canal three times and only bring him up twice. (_Damn kitsune._) He might have to stand in line for that, though, because the wolf, the other kitsune, and her sons all seemed to be contemplating similar scenarios. But, everyone went on without mishap, -- the only difference being Kurama wasn't able to get near her again all day.

That night, after having spent the day riding more rides and seeing a few shows, they returned to the Mediterranean Harbor port to watch the fireworks spectacular, "BravisSEAmo!" Rather than being a simple display, this show followed the romantic story of a 'Spirit of Water' and a 'Spirit of Fire' as they meet over the waters. Yemon, standing right behind Kagome, took advantage of the beauty of the setting to rest his hands on her shoulders proprietarily and leaned down to rub his chin and cheek in her hair. Feeling the effects of her sleepless nights, Kagome unconsciously leaned back against him. "When we return to the hotel, I think we should continue getting better acquainted with each other. After all, you wanted to be sure we will be compatible as mates, did you not? We could begin by seeing how well we fit together," he murmured. "The sooner my sons are born, the sooner Sassouta can make his challenge."

That perked her back up and had her stepping away from him. (_There's nothing like a little sweet talk to turn a girl's head. And ironically enough, tonight __**would**__ be the perfect time for him to try to sire a son with me, -- if I had any intention of accepting him._) "I think it's a little soon to be taking that step. And I hope you will excuse me, but I was planning to invite the other ladies to join me for some tea when we get back. I haven't had many opportunities to spend time with other females lately, so I was hoping to take advantage of this one."

"That sounds like a great idea, Kagome," Keiko said.

"Hai, I think I'd like that," Yukina agreed.

"Absolutely," Shizuru chimed in. "That way you can tell me the best way to handle this one," she rolled her eyes and jerked a thumb at Eishumaru, who was standing beside her with an arm casually draped around her shoulders.

And as he opened his mouth to answer back to that comment, his brothers stepped up and smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For what you were about to say about her _handling _you," Sassouta told him.

Yusuke started snickering. "Man, I like your style," he told the tall inuyoukai. "When we get back, I'm going to have to take you into town more often."

"Oh, yeah. You'd be a _great_ role model for him," Keiko said, smacking _him_ in the back of his head. "Sorry, Kagome. I'm sure you have a hard enough time taking care of your … cousins without these guys' bad influence."

Kagome just chuckled. "Don't worry. They've been around _much _worse. I'll have to tell you about an old friend of mine, -- Miroku."

And they all headed back to the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the women were gathering in Kagome's room, the older guys decided to relax in one of the lounges, while the younger ones took advantage of the heated indoor pool. Even though she was tired, Kagome really enjoyed spending some time getting to know the three women associated with the Spirit Detectives. Kazuma had told her a lot about them, -- especially Yukina, -- including how they had rescued her and how she had come to live with Genkai. Kagome was looking forward to meeting the older woman -- she was joining them at the hot springs.

They talked about the two parks, the things they'd like to do and see tomorrow, and giggled about Eishumaru's infatuation with Shizuru, -- though Kagome felt she had to point out that _technically_, having past his hundred-years, even Sassouta was considered old enough to take a mate by youkai standards. Keiko's jaw dropped at this information, and Shizuru chewed her cigarette thoughtfully, but Yukina just nodded. Kagome went on to explain that most youkai _don't _consider taking mates until they are at least 200, and many prefer to be 400 - 700 before taking that step, especially those of noble blood.

"So, you're saying tall, silver, and sexy may look like a boy, but he's not?" Shizuru asked.

Kagome chuckled. "You're asking the wrong person -- to me he's still a little boy. And youkai like Youko, Yemon, Shippou, and even Hiei consider him a youth, but they would not deny he is mature enough for that. Though I must confess I would like to see him, and my other sons, wait until they are older, I think that is just because as their mother, I don't want to give them up. And I would not deny them my blessing. Inuyasha was just a little older than Daitano when we mated."

"Gomen, I don't mean to sound rude, but it is so strange to hear you talk about them like that, and realize you really _are_ their mother. You look a little younger than _me_," Keiko commented.

"She _does_ look young, -- she could pass for 18 easy, but you should have seen her when she first came to my beauty parlor -- she was wearing a traditional kimono, like Yukina used to, and she looked every inch the noblewoman. Still young, but matured by responsibility and status. And if you look in her eyes, you can see it," Shizuru said. "Look at Yukina. No one would ever guess she isn't your age, either."

"Do you mind my asking how old you are, Yukina? I've never really thought about it since Yusuke _is_ my age, and Kurama is just a year older, and they're youkai," Keiko asked politely.

Yukina smiled. "I don't mind. I'm 284. And Yusuke and Kurama are kind of special cases, -- it's like they are youkai housed in ningen bodies. When Yusuke's mazoku blood was dormant, he _was_ ningen. And Kurama is an avatar. Originally, his body was ningen, too, until Youko's soul began merging with Shuuichi's, and he began to prefer to be called Kurama as befitting his blended state. Now his body is blended as well, though I think his youkai powers will continue to grow until he has all of Youko's strength as Kurama. But, because their bodies were ningen, they have aged as ningen so far. I don't believe either of them will anymore," Yukina explained.

"So, if Yusuke doesn't ask me to be his mate here in the next couple of years, I'm going to start looking older than him?"

"Well, … hai," Kagome said gently.

"Don't sweat it, honey. Apparently some of them _like_ older-looking women. Right, shuutome?" Shizuru winked at Kagome, taking a drag on her cigarette. And they all burst out laughing.

When they calmed back down, Kagome told her, "If you knew Kouga, who is the only father Eishumaru knew, you might not laugh so hard. If he starts calling you 'his woman,' then you may very well be calling me 'mother-in-law' someday."

Shizuru's eyes widened and she stubbed out her cigarette. "I think on that note, I'll call it a day. Arigatou, for the tea."

"Hai, arigatou, Kagome. We'll see you in the morning," Keiko said.

"It was very nice to get to talk with you. I hope we will be able to get together often," Yukina bowed.

"So do I," Kagome said, with a smile, as she returned the bow.

It was later than she had thought, and she was exhausted, but she dreaded going to sleep, -- because she knew that once she did, she would have to wake up again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(I am **really** going to kill that onna. What the hell is wrong with her? How many times do I have to tell her to stop going out alone at night? What do I have to do -- tie her to her bed?_) Okay, that bit of imagery did _not_ help his current condition at all. He would have smacked himself in the head if he didn't already have his hands on her shoulders to give her a good shaking. "You have to be the stupidest onna in all the three realms."

She grinned at him. "Well, hello to you, too, Hiei. Out for another midnight run?"

"I should just toss you into the bay and save everyone the trouble of having to come through the barrier to kill you."

"You know, you're really cute when you're angry."

He blinked. He narrowed his eyes and leaned in to sniff her. "Have you been drinking?"

She started chuckling. "No. I am perfectly sober, if somewhat over-tired." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. (_He really isn't helping things by standing so close and touching me._)

"Then you should be in bed." And so help him, he wanted to be in there with her. He looked over the railing. Just how far could he toss her, anyway?

(_Oh, sweet kami._) If he didn't let go of her, she was going to wrap her arms around his neck and beg him to join her there. And then he really would kill her because he'd think she was trying to get pregnant. "Hiei, … you'd better let go of me before I do something we're both going to regret."

"Are you threatening me, onna?"

"Just to rip your pants off and throw myself on you." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

(_Well, … fuck._) He pulled his hands away as if he'd been burned and took a couple of steps back. Now he was going to have to toss _himself_ in the bay. He couldn't help it, -- he started to laugh. It was all just too damn ridiculous for words. How did he get in this mess in the first place?

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at him in surprise. "I don't think I've heard you laugh before. It sounds good. You should do it more often, -- just not at my expense."

"I'm not laughing at you, onna. I'm laughing at fate, or the kamis, or whoever it is that set this whole sorry situation up."

She smiled at that. "I'm glad I'm not the only one railing at them. But I'm sorry to say, it hasn't done _me_ any good." They both relaxed a bit. "If you're going to be up for a while, would you mind taking a walk with me? It'll just take me a minute to get dressed."

"Hn. Do I have a choice? You can't go wandering around by yourself."

"Well, if you really don't want to, I guess I could just go inside and stare at the walls until morning."

"Just hurry up."

They walked along the edge of the bay in silence for a long time, both glad for the cold breeze blowing off of the water. Hiei contemplated the woman walking beside him. She really was very complicated. She wasn't what he had expected when Koenma had first briefed them on this assignment. Oh, he had expected her to be beautiful and charming. How else would she get three Taiyoukai to mate with her? And she had to be powerful and clever to have killed them. What he hadn't expected was her fierce love and devotion for her sons and her continued kindness and generosity towards the four of _them,_ even when she knew they were trying to find evidence that would most likely get her executed. Most of all, he hadn't expected her forthrightness about her passions and desires, and he certainly never expected her to be attracted to him. It just didn't make any sense. Then again, neither did his unreasonable attraction to her.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye for a minute. And here was something else. She was the direct source of all of his physical and mental discomfort, and yet, even though he wanted nothing more than to throw her on the ground and relieve this incessant ache by burying himself in the welcoming heat of her body, he was more at ease being right beside her than he had been when he tried to stay away. It _really_ didn't make any sense.

And here was the kicker: she might actually be what she seemed to be. It really hadn't mattered to him one way or another whether she was guilty or not. He didn't care if she was a killer. He didn't _care_, period. But, if it turned out that she _wasn't_, then that meant this relationship he was having with her wasn't going to come to end simply because she had been locked up or executed. So, … there was a possibility this unbearable obsession he had with her was just going to go on. Of course, once her sons had reclaimed their lands, and she didn't have to focus on her fighting skills, she wouldn't need to continue their arrangement. He frowned at that. But, would she want to? If they actually proved she was innocent, she would be free to move around in all three realms. She would have youkai and ningen and irritating little demi-gods lusting after her wherever she went. So, she would be able to have her pick of lovers, if she really was determined not to take another mate. A low growl rumbled in his throat, and Kagome stopped and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" She looked around to see if he had sensed some kind of danger.

"We should head back," he said tersely.

She touched his shoulder, and searched his face for a sign as to what had disturbed him. She could feel the sudden tension and anger rolling off of him. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Her hand moved from his shoulder to his cheek, forgetting in her concern that she shouldn't be touching him.

"Onna, …" And he picked her up and sped back to the hotel. A black blur went up the outside of the building, landing on her balcony. He put her down and jumped up on the railing. "Go inside and try to sleep." And he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, they decided to finish checking out the Disney Sea park, then they were going to split up for the afternoon and meet back at the hotel for dinner. The plan then was to go for an evening swim in the outdoor heated pool before pursuing whatever they wanted for the rest of the night. They would be leaving in the morning to head to the Kusatsu Onsen Resort, where they would meet up with Kagome's mother and grandfather, Master Zhang, Jaken, Myouga, Genkai, and Kurama's mother and step-father.

Kagome found herself cornered by Yemon when everyone went their separate ways that afternoon. He told her he wanted to spend some private time with her during the rest of the trip, since he _was_ trying to court her. She ended up setting up "dates" with him, Kurama, and Shippou, -- to start at the hot springs, claiming that these first few days she had wanted to spend with her sons and brother, doing things she knew they would enjoy. At least then she would be past this infuriating fertile period, and hopefully she'd be able to get some sleep. She really didn't feel up to dealing with them today, and since she didn't expect to get any sleep tonight, either, she made the first evening's date for tomorrow night with Shippou.

After dinner that evening, she was tempted to beg off from the swim. In the first place, she was really becoming ridiculously tired, -- so much so that she even considered having Shippou put her out so she could get some sleep. But she knew that was no guarantee that she wouldn't dream. The other thing that had her hesitating was the bathing suit situation. She hadn't worn one in 117 years, and she felt terribly conspicuous. Of course, since their next destination was an onsen resort, which had both same sex and co-ed springs, she supposed she would have to face up to it sooner or later.

Hiei, who hadn't been fit company for anyone today, didn't feel much like going, either. He had snapped at everyone foolish enough to try talking to him, and had spent the day glaring at Kuwabara and making scathing remarks to him, simply because he was an easy target. The only reason he _did_ go was because he wasn't about to let Yukina walk around in a bathing suit around all these ningen males with no one but Kuwabara there to keep them away.

When Kagome walked out to the pool with her sons and Souta, Shuuichi, Daichi, and Chikao quickly pointed out a lounging chair she could put her yukata and towel on. Seeing that Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina were already in the pool, she decided to join them quickly. Not having given the matter much thought, Daitano's head whipped around when the first scent of arousal hit him. There had already been a hint of it in the air from all the teenage boys around lusting after the teenage girls there, but it suddenly seemed to spike. All of the youkai present turned to find out the cause of the sudden increase, -- all of them except Hiei, who closed his eyes and started cursing to himself. He already knew who they were reacting to, and he was _not_ going to add to it, -- at least, he wasn't going to let anyone know.

As Kagome started forward to the pool, Daitano stepped in front of her. He might be fine with the fact that two youkai were courting/trying to seduce her, and he might not mind if she took a lover, -- that would be perfectly natural, but he did _not_ like being faced with the obvious evidence that all these males were ogling her and imagining they had a chance of enjoying her favors. That was just a little too much, -- even for a youkai, to have to put up with regarding his own mother. If any of these ningen dared to try to touch her, …

She was wearing the most modest bathing suit she had been able to find, -- a sleek, black, one-piece. But while the front of her torso was completely covered, it clung to her like a second skin, clearly defining her ample bust, tiny waist, and curvy hips. And like all bathing suits, a generous amount of cleavage was exposed, along with the entire length of her toned and shapely legs. With her long hair waving about her, she epitomized the accounts of the legendary celestial maidens. The only difference being, instead of the customary innocence expected of them, she exuded an unconscious and very earthy air of sensuality.

Eishumaru, who had been on his way to join Shizuru, had stepped back to stand next to Daitano. "Well, crap, kaa-, Kagome. You sure know how to make an entrance."

Sassouta, seeing that his brothers were going to let this agitate them, decided to fix things. He ran forward, grabbed his mother around the waist, and jumped in the pool with her. "Stay low in the water," he whispered to her when she surfaced and stopped sputtering, "otherwise Daitano and Shu are going to start busting heads."

She sighed and nodded, then swam over to join the other women. She had come to realize and accept that a lot of males found her attractive ever since her soul had ascended and she had been "blessed" with certain celestial maiden traits. Naturally, only her mates had been aware of all of them, but she knew her skin held a certain glow to it that males seemed to find enticing, along with the extra-silkiness of her hair. All three of her mates had told her that she had always been exceptionally beautiful, even without the added boost to her appearance, but she had never seen it. And she had to admit, she appreciated some of the benefits. She had always been rather curvy, but her pregnancies had enhanced her bust, and she was sure it was the celestial qualities she had been granted that kept them firm and perky, _and_ that had allowed her to regain a trim waist and flat stomach after her sons had been born.

Her mates had helped her become comfortable with and confident of her body, and through the years, she had learned to accept the admiring glances and fulsome compliments with grace and composure. But she had forgotten how much more forward, and even crude, males in this time could be. However, even if they made her feel uncomfortable, she wouldn't let it show. And if her sons weren't showing signs of agitation, she wouldn't bother to "stay low in the water." But, she didn't want them to feel like they had to hover over her, so she would visit with the girls a bit and then leave.

After she had chatted a bit, Sassouta and Souta talked her into a game of tag, and soon their whole group had joined in. Except Hiei. And the only one who "tagged" her inappropriately was Chikao. Fortunately for him, none of her sons had noticed. Unfortunately for him, Hiei had, and the water right around him became uncomfortably _hot_, causing him to get out for a while to cool off. When it started getting dark, Yemon and Kurama both gravitated to her side, and Shippou hadn't been far behind, so she had encouraged her sons to go have fun. After a few minutes, Kagome had excused herself, saying she needed to pack up to be ready to leave in the morning, and that she wanted to get plenty of rest so they could take advantage of the whole day. All three of them escorted her up to her room. Closing her door, she sighed. It was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei watched as she writhed, and tossed and turned. He could testify to the fact that the bay was, indeed, still cold at this time of year. Having just taken a swim in said bay, he had felt compelled to visit her balcony again, -- just to make sure she wasn't up and out. He had actually been a little surprised when he didn't see her there, so he had decided to check, just to make sure she was where she was supposed to be. The damn onna might have stayed inside, but she hadn't bothered to lock the sliding glass door or even draw the curtain. He had stepped just inside the room and had been frozen in place by the sight of her in the bed.

Her midnight-colored hair was streaming wildly across the pillow, and long strands of it were hanging off the side of the bed like an inky waterfall all the way to the floor. The sheets were twisted around her waist and hips, but her legs lay bare where her nightgown had ridden up. In the moonlight that poured in through the balcony door, he could see a thin sheen of sweat glistening on her skin. There was no mistaking the heady scent of her arousal, and he could plainly hear her labored breathing. He was going to have to jump right back into the bay -- if he didn't come in his pants, which was very likely at this point. Then her hips had lifted off the bed, and she had cried out, leaving no doubt that the memory of her dream lover could still stir her, even if he was no longer able to be with her physically.

Hiei turned to leave, then stopped when he heard her begin to sob softly. Looking back, he saw that she had curled up on her side, and was now clutching a pillow to her chest and face, as if it were one of her mates. He heard her whisper brokenly, "Don't go." As she continued to cry, he could tell that she was starting to wake. He quietly walked over to the bed, and straightened the sheets out as best he could without disturbing her. Then, lifting them up, he gently eased the pillow out of her grasp. When she whimpered and reached out for it, he slid into the bed next to her, and pulled her against him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. "You're still here."

"Hai. I'm not going anywhere."

He closed his eyes as she relaxed. Maybe now she'd actually get some rest. He knew she had barely slept the last two nights, and that it hadn't been a restful kind of sleep. And she hadn't slept at all the night before that. Thank goodness this was the last night, and she would be able to come to his room at the hot springs resort. Considering the fact that he was literally in _hell_ right now with the way she was pressed up against him, she really needed to get some sleep, because he was going to make sure she "made it up to him" tomorrow.

When she began to shift against him, he gritted his teeth and tried to soothe her by gently rubbing her back. But instead of calming her, she started rubbing her leg along the outside of his, until she was practically lying on top of him. He was seriously starting to regret slipping into the role of one of her mates for her. The feel of her soft, warm lips trailing along his shoulder and up his neck nearly did him in. He could tell by her breathing that she was actually still asleep at the moment. But, whether she needed the sleep or not, he was going to have to get out of there. There was just no way he could hold out for long when she was doing _that_. It wouldn't take much at all to make him throw caution to the winds and …

"I want you, … Hiei."

His eyes flew open. (_Well, … fuck me._)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Eight

Tobikuma - (flying cloud) - Kagura's younger son, the current ruler of the Eastern lands

Ginjiro - (silver second son) - Kagura's older son (by Sesshoumaru?)

Daichi - (great land) - one of Shuuichi's (Kurama's step-brother) friends

Chikao - (clever, wise) - another of Shuuichi's friends

Aiji - Kagome called her sons this -- beloved children

Kyudo - the way of the bow

Kaiken - ceremonial dagger, traditionally carried by Japanese brides

Shuutome - Shizuru teased Kagome by calling her this -- mother-in-law

Shippou mentioned how Japanese cultural etiquette made Tokyo Disneyland grounds easier to maintain simply because they believe it's impolite to eat while you walk. You should see pictures of the grounds there -- they're spotless and gorgeous. No litter.

Also, Kagome mentioned to Yemon that he shouldn't kiss her in public because it was frowned upon. You really won't see many PDA's in Japan -- more of their cultural etiquette. (Of course, the younger generations are becoming more influenced by Western culture all the time, so you can't get away from it completely.) In many of the schools, a student could be punished for touching a member of the opposite sex anywhere below the shoulder -- even lower down on the arm. A touch anywhere else is considered an indication of a relationship going on. Only serious couples walk around holding hands.

I had to throw in the bit about the toy gun on the Jungle Cruise -- it really cracks me up that they still do it in Japan, but not here. (And I'm old enough that I remember when they did it here.)

_What can I say? I loved, loved, LOVED all the reviews for the last chapter! It's great to know that so many of you are really into this story, -- especially since it's been a bit of an obsession with me. (An alarm sounds in our house whenever I'm NOT writing, and the boys and my husband all dash for the chance to use the computer. Heh heh!) Thanks so much for following along with me, and for letting me know what you like, dislike, and what's driving you crazy about the storyline!_


	9. Chapter 9 When Enough Isn't Enough

I mentioned this on another fic I'm posting, but thought I should let you guys know, too, -- I had _no idea_ that FF's settings are defaulted to block anonymous reviews until stephanimegirl pointed it out to me. I have changed my settings, so now it's open to everyone, and I apologize if anyone tried to review and couldn't. I really value everything every reader has to say, -- be it a comment on a scene, thoughts about what happened to her mates, or criticism about my lousy writing and stinking plot. Seriously, I love to hear from you all, and I really do pay attention to what you have to say.

This chapter is a monster. It kept turning into something other than what I had planned. And as unbelievably long as it, it would have been almost _twice_ this length if I had left in all of the other stuff that kept creeping onto my computer monitor. I was seriously considering taking all the crappy scenes I had to cut out and posting an "outtakes" chapter. Everyone cough Hiei cough kept saying and doing the wrong things! And Touya's tiny, cameo appearance? He started out as Chuu. I felt like I was working with a room of unruly children, and much to my dismay, I realized I was the only one in the room! So, anyway, I hope what finally came out actually comes across the way I meant for it to. I'll rely on you guys to let me know. Please check out my A/N at the end -- I've got extras to go with this chapter!! wink wink

DISCLAIMER: Unless Takahashi-san and Togashi-san have morphed into short, blonde, almost 40-ish American women, I don't believe anyone will ever mistake them for madmiko-san. (And vice versa.) Their stuff: huge money-makers and beloved-around-the-world series "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakusho." My stuff: sad little fanfiction fantasy crossovers. sigh

talking

mental/telepathic conversations "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains lemons!!!

Black Widow Miko

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

He closed his eyes as she relaxed. Maybe now she'd actually get some rest. He knew she had barely slept the last two nights, and that it hadn't been a restful kind of sleep. And she hadn't slept at all the night before that. Thank goodness this was the last night, and she would be able to come to his room at the hot springs resort. Considering the fact that he was literally in _hell_ right now with the way she was pressed up against him, she really needed to get some sleep, because he was going to make sure she "made it up to him" tomorrow.

When she began to shift against him, he gritted his teeth and tried to soothe her by gently rubbing her back. But instead of calming her, she started rubbing her leg along the outside of his, until she was practically lying on top of him. He was seriously starting to regret slipping into the role of one of her mates for her. The feel of her soft, warm lips trailing along his shoulder and up his neck nearly did him in. He could tell by her breathing that she was actually still asleep at the moment. But, whether she needed the sleep or not, he was going to have to get out of there. There was just no way he could hold out for long when she was doing _that_. It wouldn't take much at all to make him throw caution to the winds and …

"I want you, … Hiei."

His eyes flew open. (_Well, … fuck me._)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine: When Enough Isn't Enough

His hands, which he had moved to her shoulders to gently move her away, suddenly clutched her tightly. When he felt _her_ hands tugging at the waist of his pants, he gave up, and rolled them over so she was lying on her back with him looking down on her. Seeing her body covered by the gray nightgown she was wearing, his eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled low in his throat. Sitting up on his knees, he extended the claws on one hand and ripped the offending material all the way from neckline to hem. Retracting the claws again, he pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belts. She reached out for him restlessly, and he quickly shoved his pants down as far as he could before lowering himself over her.

The sound of her sharp intake of air as his chest pressed against her bare breasts had him groaning as much as the contact, and he closed his eyes. As he did, the image of her in the painting in her room came to him -- the way she stood, looking out at the clouds with one hand rested on the swell of her stomach, the hint of a smile playing about her lips, and the look of utter contentment on her face. And he knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that if they did this now, she was going to end up pregnant. His eyes snapped back open, and he stared down at her for a moment and frowned. Then her brow furrowed, and she shifted beneath him, tilting her hips up and pressing against his hardened length.

He could hear her heartbeat speeding up, and her breathing quicken. The intoxicating scent of musk mingled with her normal, enticing gardenia scent told him that she was every bit as aroused as he was. And as if that wasn't enough, the way she moved against him, and ran her hands along his back and hips, left no question as to what she wanted. And she was becoming quite insistent, too. She had managed to move his pants the rest of the way down his legs with her feet. He would have laughed at his own predicament, but at the moment, it wasn't a damn bit funny. And if he didn't do something _now_, the whole situation was going to be taken out of his hands because if she moved just a little farther to the right, …

Letting his weight settle on her to hold her still, he rested his cheek against hers. "We can't do this now." (_Damn it._) But in her semi-dream state, she wasn't listening. All she was aware of was that she was in need of release and her lover was _right there_ and for some reason, he wasn't cooperating. Hiei blinked when she tightened her grip on him. (_Did she just growl at me?_)

"Kagome?"

He couldn't help it. He started to laugh. The sweet, kind, graceful, elegant, diplomatic widow of three Taiyoukai was _growling_ at him because he wouldn't have sex with her! Oh, he was going to remind her of this for a long time to come. But for now, he chuckled softly as he nuzzled the side of her neck, and he felt her frustration ease, even as the tension in her muscles built when he began to slowly move down her body.

This was new territory for Hiei. Not once had he ever considered pleasuring a female in a way that was unconnected to his own pleasure. But he had to admit, ever since Youko had told him she tasted like honey, he had been curious. Thinking of Youko made him pause for a minute. (_That damn fox has seen all of her, tasted her, and kissed her more than once. She said she's not going to mate that blasted ookami, so there's no need for Kurama to keep trying to seduce her. Maybe it's time for him to back the hell off. Maybe I'll suggest it. Tomorrow. First thing in the morning._)

Nodding to himself at his decision, he resumed his leisurely exploration of the curves and contours of her waist and hips with his hands and mouth. Her skin was so smooth and soft, yet he could feel the toned muscles beneath. He smiled to himself. He could feel the toned muscles in her thighs, too, as she squeezed them against his sides. She was actually rather strong considering she was such a small onna. It added greatly to his enjoyment of their being together -- knowing she could take what he could give. And he was going to have plenty to give her tomorrow night.

Moving further down, he closed his eyes and let himself just enjoy her appealing scent for a minute. Then he let him himself enjoy the sight of her. She was the very picture of sensual beauty, with her long, dark hair spread all around her on the bed, her lips slightly parted, and the rapid rise and fall of her breasts. Her skin seemed to glow lightly in the moonlight, and her movements, as she restlessly sought the brief relief his touch had given her, were mesmerizing. The onna was definitely a treat for the senses -- _all_ of them, -- and he was ready to move on to taste.

Sliding a hand underneath her, he tilted her up to the angle he wanted. He ran his thumb down the seam of the delicate, petal-like folds that protected the entrance to her feminine center. She was already wet, but he couldn't resist dipping a finger inside to further spread the moisture. As always, he was amazed at just how tightly she hugged a single digit and yet was able to take all of him into her warm, snug depths. Removing his finger, he lowered his head and slowly, lazily let his tongue explore her. The fox was right, damn him, -- she was sweet, like honey.

And as he probed and tasted, licked and suckled, familiarizing himself with every part of her, the air filled with the sounds of harsh breathing and soft moans. Hiei was vaguely aware of a continuous low growling reverberating in his own chest, and realized it must be some kind of instinctive reaction to his female's scent and taste. He was also vaguely aware that he had had to shift himself to hold her hips down to keep her from bucking and disturbing his greedy lapping of her juices as he sought more and more. When this experience had turned from an attempt to soothe her restless sexual aggression to an exercise in seeking and enjoying the pleasures it brought _him,_ he hadn't a clue. But if he'd known he would enjoy it this much, he would have done it a long time ago. Then again, he had the disturbing thought that he might not have enjoyed it this much with another female.

With a strangled cry, Kagome's back arched completely off the bed, and Hiei was rewarded with a fresh rush of the sweet essence he had been savoring, -- just slightly thicker and a tad sweeter. Interesting. He was tempted to start all over again, but as she settled back down, he looked up at her and saw that she was awake. And he was strangely curious to see exactly what shade of blue her eyes were right now. She usually kept them closed after she climaxed. So, he moved up her body and hovered over her for a minute, just staring down at her. Her eyes were a mixture of stormy blues and grays, clashing and swirling together as she looked up at him. Her brow was furrowed, and he could plainly read the slight confusion on her face. She reached out to him hesitantly, and for a second, when her hand touched his face, he thought she was going to kiss him. Instead, she pulled him down onto her and ran her hands slowly up and down his back, before encouraging him to roll over.

Hoping she would go back to sleep and actually _sleep_ for a while, he was willing to lay there and hold her, but that wasn't what she had in mind. She raised up so she could look down at him. As she studied his face, she touched him again, lightly running her fingertips across his cheek and down his jaw. She opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it. Then she nuzzled her temple against his jaw for a few seconds before pressing her lips to his neck. He was startled when she began to blaze a trail slowly down his neck, and even more so when she kept going. "You don't have to …"

"I _want_ to." And she paused to draw softly on a spot right above his collarbone. Hiei closed his eyes and focused on the various sensations she was producing. The touch of her fingers and lips were soothing, yet arousing. _He _was the fire demon, so why did she make him feel as if she was setting his skin ablaze? But her kind of fire was warm and comforting, not prickling and piercing. There was no denying he would welcome her attentions -- he was aching painfully, -- but in all the times they had been together, in all the different _ways_, she had never once made a move to satisfy him like this. Of course, he had never offered to satisfy her like he just had, either. So, was she just doing this because she felt obligated to him? Normally, he wouldn't care as long as he was the one reaping the benefits, but for some reason, the idea didn't sit well with him right now. He frowned. But as she continued to caress him with both light, teasing touches and slow, firm strokes that measured and memorized the feel of the various lines and planes of his chest and abdomen, while at the same testing the firmness of his muscles, he got the feeling that it _wasn't_ just a sense of obligation that drove her. Interspersed with the touch of her hands, he could feel the soft, warmth of her mouth as she brushed her lips over his skin, … caressing him, … tasting him. And as much as he was anticipating her reaching her destination, he would have gladly prolonged her trip.

She had been beside him as she started her downward journey, but now she straddled his legs. As she leaned over him, her long, dark hair hung down around her and him like a veil, separating her movements from the outside world and casting them into a private one all their own. He had raised up on his elbows to watch her, but he found himself closing his eyes again briefly, when she gently rubbed her cheek against his hardened length. She slowly explored him with her hands, carefully touching every part of him from base to tip. When she ran the pad of her thumb across him and smeared the drop of clear fluid that had gathered there, then put her thumb up to her mouth to taste it, he groaned and lay back down again. If she _didn't_ kill her mates, it wasn't due to a lack of effort on her part -- she was certainly killing _him_.

She continued to explore him, letting her lips and tongue map and measure his entire length, up one side and down the other. When she finally took him in her mouth, it was all he could do not to jump off the bed. It took a lot of effort to keep his hips from jerking, and she must have realized that, because she placed a hand firmly on one. As she slowly took more of him in, she nudged his legs slightly apart with one knee, and with her other hand, she touched, caressed, and massaged his thigh. She let go of his hip to massage the base of his staff, while she worked up and down as much of his length as she could.

Hiei had had other females satisfy him this way, but not like this. Her movements were slow and precise, and in addition to the pressure of the suction, which was gentle but firm, her tongue circled him at intervals, and periodically, when she moved to the tip, she would release him and quickly stroke the sensitive underside from base to tip with her tongue, before taking him into that warm, moist haven again. He had no idea how he lasted as long as he did, -- maybe it was simply because he didn't want it to end, but when she cupped and fondled his sac, he knew it was over. Surprisingly, he didn't buck up as violently as he'd feared he would. He guessed his whole body had been hypnotized by the incredible pleasure she was giving him. And she drank him in, continuing to touch him the whole time. And when he was spent, the echoing sound in his ears let him know he had called out her name.

Kagome moved up alongside him and rested her head on his chest. She watched her hand as she continued to stroke and caress his chest, side, and abdomen. She was … disturbed … unsettled … uneasy. Something was happening to her nice, straightforward arrangement. This wasn't what she had planned. When she had told Hiei that she would stay away from him during her fertile time, she had thought it wouldn't be a problem. It was the simplest, most certain way to ensure they didn't "get carried away" and accidentally end up doing more than just pleasuring each other. That was how she had ended up pregnant with Sassouta when she did. She and Kouga had planned to wait a few more months before conceiving a child, but, …

She had been afraid the dreams might return while she was staying away from Hiei, but she was sure she could handle them for a few days. But tonight, … tonight she had dreamed of _him_. And, he had disappeared, -- just like her mates. She gripped him tightly when she remembered, and he rubbed her back. (_What is she thinking about that has her so unsettled?_) If he had known that she was wondering if she had doomed him by taking him to her bed, he might have been unsettled, too.

"Hiei? Why are you here?"

"I was checking to make sure you were where you were supposed to be, and you were … restless. You need to sleep," he told her gruffly.

"So you crawled into bed with me?" In her dream, after he had disappeared, he had come back, and he had held her. Had Hiei really done that just to help her sleep? (_Why would he do that?_)

"You still need to sleep." He wasn't about to explain what had driven him to try to comfort her when he didn't understand it himself.

She didn't say anything else, but he could tell she was still pondering things. He was doing some hard thinking, too. His first thought was if they could be together like this, then he wouldn't have to go through all this torture the next time she was fertile. His second thought was to wonder why she hadn't suggested it. But his third thought was he knew why -- it was because she hadn't planned to do this with him. While a blowjob might cost a lot less from your average whore because it actually required a lot less than from them -- less contact, less risk, less time, less everything, -- that wasn't what she had done, and he knew she didn't see it that way, either. And damn if she wasn't right. She hadn't just 'gotten him off,' -- the way she did it was incredibly _intimate_, and the only way he could think of to describe it was that she had _loved_ him with her hands and mouth. That's how it made him feel. And the feeling didn't end when he had come, either. He _still _felt that way with her lying there touching him. The really scary thing was he knew _he_ should feel unsettled by it, too, but he didn't. He felt … content. As a matter of fact, he felt so content that he wasn't going to think about it anymore right now.

But Kagome couldn't _stop_ thinking about it. He was absolutely right. In addition to thinking that it wouldn't be a problem to just stay away from each other when she was at her peak of fertility, _and_ that it was the surest way to avoid a situation that might get out of hand, the plain truth was she had never considered pleasuring Hiei this way. She knew that most people, -- even her old school friends, -- considered this more of a preliminary event to having intercourse than a form of actual sex itself. They had always talked about it as if it were just "fooling around." But it was a lot more than that to her. She had been mated to Inuyasha for over a month before she had ever touched him like this. Somehow, taking him into her mouth, swallowing his seed, tasting him, -- loving him in a way that was meant just for him, even though she had found out she enjoyed it, too, had always seemed so intensely personal and intimate. Two things she had meant to avoid in this relationship. It was supposed to be purely for physical gratification, nothing more, nothing less. But it was becoming more. And it was all his fault, damn him.

(_Why did he come to check on me? And why did he try to comfort me?_) Even now, he was rubbing her back to soothe her into sleep. (_Why does he care if I sleep? He's not supposed to __**care**__ about me at all. And __**I **__…I can't let myself care for him. Oh, … crap._) Since she had no idea what to do about things, she decided to take his advice and try to get some sleep. Actually, it was surprisingly easy with the way he was touching her, and the warmth of his skin under her cheek, and the rhythm of his heartbeat in her ears. She closed her eyes. "Arigatou, Hiei," she said quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Kusatsu, located in the Gunma Prefecture of the Kanto region, after a 2-and-a-half hour trip by a direct limited express train from Ueno Station, followed by a short bus and shuttle ride, they checked into the Kusatsu Now Resort Hotel. The train station had been horribly crowded, but Kagome's sons had been highly entertained at the thought that ningen traveled this way all the time. And their group was given a wide berth when the auras given off by some of the youkai reached a menacing level. Not wanting to have to deal with their luggage, they told Shuuichi and his friends they were having it "sent on," but they simply had Botan direct some ogres to carry it all via portal, so it was waiting for them when they got there.

The rest of their group joining them for this leg of the trip were waiting for them in the lobby. Kurama introduced his mother and step-father after greeting them warmly. Yusuke introduced Genkai. And Kagome introduced Myouga and Jaken in the human forms they took as little old men, Master Zhang, and her jii-chan, Higarashi Hoshu. All four of the older gentlemen gravitated to Genkai, causing Yusuke to stand there with his mouth hanging open.

"What the hell? They're not actually _flirting_ with that old bat, are they? Ouch! Keiko!" He rubbed his head where she had hit him.

"You shut up, Yusuke. I think it's cute."

Hoshu stepped aside to talk to his granddaughter for a moment. "Kagome, your mother will meet us at the Gardens. She hoped you wouldn't mind, but she's taking the opportunity of our absence to spend a little time with her new beau."

"Her _what?!!?_" Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Her mother had a boyfriend?

"She said to tell you that you had inspired her and gave her the courage let love back into her life. He's a very nice man and I'm sure she'll tell you all about him when you see her," Hoshu told her, before turning to go back to Genkai.

Daitano put an arm around her shoulders. "That's good news, right, kaa- er, Kagome?"

"Hai," she agreed, still a little shocked. "I'm just so surprised. After all this time, …"

"Hmph. _You've_ waited even longer," he whispered. "Maybe now you'll seriously start thinking about finding someone else, too. If you haven't already," he added with a knowing look. Bending even closer to her ear, he told her, "I was up _really _early this morning, and apparently, so were _you_. I _was_ in the room right next to yours, you know. I don't know if it was the ookami or the avatar, and you don't have to say anything until you're ready to. It's nobody's business but yours, -- but if you want to keep it that way, I suggest you put up a barrier or something next time." And with a wink, he went to join his brothers, leaving Kagome standing there with her mouth hanging open. Now she was even _more_ shocked.

Hiei had been gone when she woke up, but apparently not for long, because the bed was still warm where he had been. She had lain there for a long time trying to figure out just what had changed, and how, and _why_. And she still didn't know what in the world she was going to do about it. Maybe she was making too much of it. Just because things felt different to _her_ didn't mean they did to _him_. He probably had the same attitude about oral sex as most people, so he wouldn't have read anything into it. And he probably just wanted to be sure she got some sleep so she wouldn't be too tired tonight. And he had only been talking to her so much because they couldn't do anything _else_. Hai, that was it. So, maybe if she just went on like they had been, it would be all right. Except now her son knew she had taken a lover. (_Oh, … crap._) Well, she didn't have time to worry about it now. But later, …

Shippou told everyone that they had a variety of room styles available -- European, Japanese, and some mixed -- with a European-style bedroom and a Japanese-style sitting area. Everyone voiced their preference and was handed a room key. After a quick look at the facilities, they all met in the lobby again to decide which kind of onsen they wanted to take advantage of first. They all agreed to walk out to Sainokawara Park to try their large rotemburos.

"There's nothing quite like a good soak in the great outdoors," Master Zhang remarked, as he walked alongside Genkai.

"Indeed," Kagome's grandfather agreed, as he walked along the other side of her. "It's just what is needed to restore both body and soul."

Eishumaru, who was walking beside Shizuru, leaned toward her and whispered loudly, "Ah, but both would be better restored in a traditional co-ed rotemburo. But, we'll save that for tonight." He winked at her.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Kurama said to Kagome.

"Ah, but you forget, -- tonight she is _my_ date," Shippou reminded him. "_You_ can spend some quality time with your family," he grinned.

Kurama just arched a brow at him, but a slight smile curved his lips.

In the middle of Kusatsu, they paused to look at Yubatake, the huge field that boasts the largest output of natural thermal onsen water in Japan. They watched as the constantly overflowing scalding water went through a series of seven traditional wooden buckets to help cool it naturally before it flows on to the ryokan and spas of Kusatsu. All around the field, the streets were lined with shops, pubs, and restaurants, and they all spotted some places they wanted to check out later. Then they continued on through the town and onto the walkway for Sainokawara Park.

When they reached the huge outdoor bath at the end of the park's walkway, the men and women separated to prepare for the hot spring. Removing their shoes at the genkan, they put them in the cabinet provided there. Then they proceeded into a locker room-type area where they placed their clothes in little cubbyholes and showered off. The women all pinned their hair up, then grabbing the small "modesty" towels, they stepped out of the small building into the large rotemburo. Although it used to be open as one large bath, it was now fenced off into two areas -- one for men and one for women, in deference to the immense popularity of this bath to both Japanese and foreigners alike. Although some co-ed hot springs can still be found, especially in the more rural areas, most are now sectioned off for same-sex bathing. Despite the fencing, the hot spring pool was situated among the huge rocks and trees of Sainokawara Park, giving a very natural feel to the setting.

Easing themselves slowly into the steaming hot water, the women gave collective sighs of relief, along with some grimacing and a few cries of "achee." They all agreed there was nothing better for easing tensions and stress, and just generally making you feel good, than a nice, hot soak. Placing the modesty towels either on top of their heads or off to the side of the spring, the women talked quietly among themselves. Kagome set herself to getting to know Genkai and Shiori and making the group feel comfortable as a whole. They filled Shiori in on what Shuuichi and his friends had been up to at the Disney Parks and they all laughed over the way they, Sassouta, and Souta had been flirting with all the girls.

Genkai was particularly amused when they talked about Eishumaru's obvious attraction to Shizuru. She knew a little about Kagome and her sons, having spoken with Koenma after Kagome had Shippou invite her along on this trip. She had been very interested in meeting the "Heirs to the Makai" and the "Black Widow Miko," who had Koenma in such turmoil. On the one hand, he was feeling the need to mete out justice for the deaths of her mates, but on the other hand, he could see the value of her position as Celestial Liaison to the Three Realms. She couldn't wait to see what the dimwit and the others had to say about her, but she would judge the woman's worth for herself.

Even though she had her aura partially masked, it was obvious the miko was extremely powerful. And Genkai had noted two of the team members' marked interest in her. This would be an interesting few days indeed. After 10 minutes, they all retrieved their tiny towels and went inside where they dressed in the yukatas that their hotel had provided, and headed to the kyukei to lounge a bit and have a drink of water. They would give their bodies a little while to adjust, then return for a longer soak, -- none of them having spent time in hot springs recently.

While Kagome had taken up the role of host for the women, Shippou and Daitano did the same for the men. Both of them conversed just as easily with Kurama's step-father as they did with Shuuichi's friends, a fact that Kurama noted with approval. Daitano might be young, but he had a definite maturity to him, and he had inherited some of his mother's skills as a diplomatic host. Or perhaps Sesshoumaru's. He really would make a good ruler in the Makai -- especially in those troublesome Eastern lands. Lord Tobikuma sure hadn't managed to keep the peace there. Eishumaru and Sassouta both showed great promise, too, and he believed that with their power and skills they would be successful in reclaiming their lands, but he thought they would each need a well-known advisor to stand with them to counter their youth if they wanted to hold them for long. What they did _not_ need was a mother with a suspicious and notorious reputation in the picture. They really needed to settle her situation, and soon. And he'd like to settle things with her himself. She'd held out against him for much longer than he'd thought she would. He needed to spend more time with her.

With that in mind, he motioned Yemon and Shippou aside, and spoke very quietly to them. "I agree that it was a good idea to get her to set up separate "dates" with each of us. It will give her a chance to get to know us individually, without distraction. However, it might also be a good idea to set up some times for the _four_ of us together, away from the others. That way she can _compare_ what she would actually be getting."

Yemon looked at him suspiciously. Then he smiled. "Sure. Why not? Though truthfully, I think we all know it is just between the two of us."

Shippou narrowed his eyes at him. "You are quick to discount me."

The ookami glanced at him disdainfully. "Of course. You don't really expect us to believe you are seriously courting her. I have yet to see you make a single move to seduce her. You are too much a part of her family to ever be considered a real suitor."

Shippou laughed. "And you _won't_ SEE me do anything that might be considered inappropriate in public, -- unlike you two buffoons, I do my wooing in private, where it can be reciprocated," he grinned wickedly. "And hai, I have been like a member of the family since _before_ she had a family of her own. They all trust and respect me, and she has loved me all these hundreds of years. Don't you think that gives _me_ the inside track?" he said, with a smug smile.

Yemon frowned at that. He looked closely at Shippou, but he really couldn't tell if the kitsune was bluffing or not. "Fine. Perhaps you _are_ serious. But that won't affect the outcome. We all know that she will choose to do what will benefit her son. And I will show her that it will be a sweet deal for her, too."

Kurama also studied Shippou carefully. He hadn't expected him to get so irritated with Yemon for dismissing him, and he wondered why he felt it was so important that the wolf look at him as a serious rival. Was he helping Kagome string the wolf along? What was her advantage in that? Unless she really had no intention of accepting him … He frowned at that thought.

"**What is it, fox?**" Hiei asked, when he saw the consternation on Kurama's face.

"_**I was just wondering about our widow's intentions. Yemon just called Shippou on his potential as a real suitor, and Shippou made a very convincing show that he **_**is **_**serious. And the only reason I can think of for him to go to that trouble is that he is helping her string the wolf along.**_"

"**And?**"

"_**And, why is she doing that? Unless she doesn't plan to accept him, like we thought, and she is just buying time for her sons to prepare.**_"

Hiei couldn't believe it. He had been trying all morning to think of a way to approach this very subject with Kurama. "**I think that is exactly what she is doing. In which case, you needn't bother trying to seduce her to keep her away from him.**"

"_Well, isn't that interesting? I don't think Hiei likes the idea of the lovely widow gracing our bed. Are you still concerned that she will murder us in our sleep? If so, you needn't worry -- I don't intend to sleep when we have her there,_" Youko taunted.

Kurama looked over at the fire demon and caught the way his eyes narrowed in anger. "_**Hiei, it's obvious you are attracted to her, too, and I don't blame you -- she's incredibly tempting. But I have to tell you that whether or not she actually intends to accept Lord Yemon as her mate, Youko is rather intent on having her, and we will continue to pursue her**_."

"**Hn. You may waste your time as you want, but don't forget our primary purpose is to protect **_**them**_" He indicated the three young youkai.

"**And **_**to find out whether or not she murdered their fathers,**_" Kurama reminded him.

"**Hn.**"

"Come on, guys, let's go join the ladies now. They've soaked long enough," Eishumaru said, calling their attention back to the others.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "If they stay in any longer, they'll all look like Genkai." He and Kuwabara and the younger guys all snickered until Master Zhang, Hoshu, Myouga, and Jaken stood up and glared at them.

"Insolent whelps. Some day _you_ may be old enough to appreciate the true beauty that only comes with age, experience, and wisdom, but I sincerely doubt it." Zhang eyed Yusuke directly, "You look like the type to meet an early end through your own foolishness."

"He's got _you_ pegged, Urameshi!"

And they all filed into the locker room to change and head back into town to get something to eat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stopped at one of the small shops to purchase some onsen manju to snack on, and sat down on some benches to nibble a bit and decide where to go for lunch. They chose to go to Taketomo, a restaurant the hotel manager had suggested. He highly recommended the maitake mushroom pork cutlet and the kishimen noodle, which he said was cooked in the owner's secret recipe soup. And of course, they could get Kusatsu Kogen Beer there.

Lunch was a boisterous affair, and their large group drew a lot of attention from the town's residents and tourists alike. Because of Golden Week, the town was busy and the streets, restaurants, and shops were crowded. After they ate, they all went to watch the Yumomi and Dance Show at Netsunoyu, right next to Yubatake. Yumomi is the traditional way to control water temperature so the baths aren't too hot without simply adding cold water, which would decrease the value and efficiency of the various minerals in the hotspring.

For the demonstration, several women lined the edge of a huge bath and stirred the steaming hot water rhythmically with long paddles to mix in the cold outside air. As the women stirred, on a small stage at the end of the bath, other women performed a traditional dance set to "Kusatsu-bushi," -- a well-known folk song that tells the history of yumomi. Several women from the audience, including Keiko and Yukina, were invited up to try their hand at stirring. When they returned to their seats, Yusuke whispered loudly, "Finally! It's about time you learned something that will benefit me, woman. Now you can fix me a proper bath." For some strange reason, all of the men in the surrounding area chuckled, and Yusuke was still smiling when he got up off the floor.

When the show was over, and they were back outside, they began to make plans for the rest of the day. They would be splitting up to explore or try out some of the other baths as they wished for a few hours. Then they were all going to meet back at the hotel for dinner. Kurama walked along with his family and his step-brother's friends. Daitano opted to go along with Zhang, Myouga, and Jaken to another of the baths to see if they had any news from the Makai. Kagome's grandfather offered to escort Genkai to one of the co-ed baths. Ginta and Hakkaku promised to keep an eye on Sassouta and Souta.

That left Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Eishumaru, Shizuru, Kagome, Shippou, Yemon, and Hiei. Kagome smiled and pointed at a little souvenir shop named Honda right in front of the Yubatake. When the girls went in, the guys grumbled a little before following them, but Hiei stood outside. After a minute, Kagome came out and touched his arm. "Hey, I stopped here for you," she said quietly.

He looked at her like she'd lost her mind, and she smiled. "Seriously. The hotel manager recommended it to me." And she tugged at his arm until he reluctantly followed her in. There at the back of the store was a small counter with a sign that said, "Homemade Chestnut Ice Cream." His lips twitched just a bit before quirking up into a small smile as he nodded at her. She nodded back, and then wandered away to see what treasures the others had found.

At dinner that night, they compared the different kinds of baths they had tried, with the ladies rolling up their sleeves to feel how smooth their skin was, and the different sights and shops they had seen. Most of the younger ones in the group decided to go to Wing, a café and bar that had karaoke, when the meal was over, while the older ones opted for either just strolling around the town, or going for a private bath or massage at the hotel.

"What are you and Shippou going to do tonight, Kagome?" Eishumaru asked slyly.

"I have no idea. What do you have in mind, Shippou?" she asked him.

"We're going to check out the lights at Yubatake, then take in a traditional spring I found at a little ryokan on the edge of town," he said, with a smile.

"A traditional _co-ed_ spring?" the inuyoukai asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Hai. There's nothing like a little naked communion," the kitsune quipped, as he took Kagome's hand to lead her away.

Yemon and Kurama both stared after them as they walked off. So did a certain fire apparition.

As Kagome eased into the hot water until it was up to her shoulders, she admired the setting of the spring Shippou had found. It was nestled away inside a ring of tall trees, with several torches set a little distance away so there was only some faint, flickering light over the water. There were several people there, and most of them appeared to be couples out to spend some quiet, relaxing time together, but everyone kept their distance and any talk was done in hushed whispers. Being a truly traditional co-ed spring, bathing suits were not allowed, since it was believed the material would affect the properties of the minerals in the water, and make the bath area hard to clean. So, nothing more than the traditional modesty towel was allowed outside the changing room. Kagome almost laughed, because oddly enough, she felt less conspicuous sitting there _naked_ in the water with the steam-filled air all around her, among a group of strangers, than she had in a bathing suit at the pool with her friends. Of course, she had done a lot more "naked communing" in the hundred plus years before going into hiding than she had swimming in any type of "pool." Maybe it was the steamy vapors in the air that lent her a sense of concealment, or perhaps it was just the different expectations associated with the two activities. Whatever it was, she was much more comfortable here.

Shippou sat down next to her just a few minutes later, and she giggled. "You're purring like a cat."

"It's your fault -- you're the one who got me addicted to these," he teased her. "You and Sango."

"Yeah, those were good times, weren't they? I mean, in spite of everything."

He laughed. "You mean, in spite of the whole chasing after and running from deadly youkai every minute of every day, while searching for impossibly tiny shards of a dangerous jewel? Yeah, they were good times, … because we weren't facing them alone -- we had each other."

She smiled at him. "You're right about that. I don't know what I would have done without all of you." Then she grew quiet for a few minutes. "I miss them," she whispered, so quietly he could barely hear her. "I never expected to outlive all of them, -- especially Inuyasha. And Sesshoumaru and Kouga."

"I know." He put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a brief hug. "But, you've done fine. You've raised three fine sons, and survived many, many more difficult times. And once they reclaim their lands, you'll have a whole new life to look forward to -- with peace, and a new role to fulfill, and hopefully, you'll be able to find some happiness for yourself."

"Assuming I still have my head, and am not rotting in some cell in the Reikai," she said wryly.

"That's not going to happen. We won't let it. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Shippou, … I …"

"Kagome, trust me, okay?"

She nodded.

"So, why don't you tell me what you're planning to do with Yemon and Kurama? The boys are afraid you're going to accept one of them just to help them, -- either Yemon to give Sassouta his shot at a personal challenge, or Kurama to try to make the suspicions of you die down so they won't affect their standing after they take over."

She let out a long sigh. "I won't take another mate. Not even for the Northern lands. Sure, it would be great if I could guarantee my son a one-on-one challenge, but not at that cost. Yemon is asking for two sons before he lets Sassouta challenge him. There's no way I'd ever risk bringing up another fatherless child."

Now Shippou sighed. "I'm glad you're not planning to accept either of them, but not for that reason. Kagome, we want you to be happy. You can't seriously plan on staying alone the rest of your life. You should have a mate."

"Now you sound like Master Zhang," she rolled her eyes at him.

Shippou chuckled. "Well, we _are_ both extremely wise, you know."

She gave his shoulder a little push. "Just because you've got a few hundred years on me now, don't go thinking you've turned into my father."

He gave a horrified gasp. "Your _father_?!!? Never! Don't forget -- I'm one of your _suitors_. As a matter of fact, Yemon was so sure of himself today, that I intimated I am your _favorite_ suitor to knock him back on his heels a bit. So, when the time comes, I expect you to be properly adoring -- you may call me Shippou-_sama_," and he sat up very straight and looked down his nose at her.

She burst out in a fit of giggles. "Whatever you say, Shippou-_sama_. Of _course_, you are my favorite suitor. But shouldn't you be bringing me flowers, like Kurama has started doing, or chocolates, like the ones Yemon gave me earlier?"

"Hmph. Now I see. You're only after me for what I can give you. Well, never fear -- I shall outshine their petty offerings. I just haven't found anything magnificent enough to offer as a token of my affection yet."

"Why don't you take my next sparring session with Zhang for me? -- Nothing says love like saving a girl from some cracked ribs," she joked.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how long it's been since I sparred with him? He'd probably reduce me to a little pile of red fur -- extremely _handsome_ red fur, mind you," he smiled wickedly.

Kagome laughed again, then reached over and patted his shoulder. "Arigatou, Shippou. This was just what I needed. It's so nice to just get away from things for a while."

"Anything for you. I aim to please. However, I think we'd better head back -- even exceptionally handsome red fur can be unappealing when the skin underneath is all pruney."

She arched a brow at him suspiciously. "Is that your way of telling me I'm getting all wrinkly?"

"Not at all, Genkai-sama. Oops! I mean, _Kagome_," and with a laugh, he quickly exited the water.

Muttering under her breath about people having no respect or appreciation for females in their preferred state -- steamed and wrinkled from a long soak in a hot bath -- Kagome picked up her little towel and headed back inside, too.

When they met up back outside, both wearing the royal blue yukatas provided by their hotel, they agreed to stop for something to drink to replenish their fluids on the way back to the hotel. Kagome complimented Shippou on finding the lovely little hotspring, mentioning how it reminded her of the one set right off of her bedroom at the Eastern palace, -- right down to the little stool and bucket of water and ladle provided to rinse off with in the changing area. Knowing of her love for the steaming hot baths, Inuyasha had purposely had that section of the palace built there so she would have access to one whenever she wanted.

Shippou walked Kagome to her room, since she was on a different floor than he was, being one of the five people who had chosen a European-style room with a Japanese-style sitting area. Her room was in-between Eishumaru's and her jii-chan's, with Hiei's and Genkai's being across the hall. Like most of the others, Shippou had taken a European-style room, and had situated himself next door to Sassouta and Souta . The only ones who had preferred a strictly Japanese-style room were Zhang, Myouga, Jaken, Ginta and Hakkaku, and Daitano. So, their group was split on three different floors. If Shippou _hadn't_ walked her up, a certain fire demon, who had been staring out of his window for the past 2 hours, would have opened his door and grabbed her the minute she stepped foot in the hallway.

Just as Shippou was leaving, Kurama came up to talk to her. He wanted to be sure she had agreed to spend a little time with all three of them tomorrow. He would have liked to try getting invited into her room, but he had promised his mother he'd make sure his step-brother and his friends didn't drink too much at the bar, so he had to go back and make sure the three boys found their way back to hotel. When _he _left, Hiei waited for her to knock on his door. Ten minutes later, he was still waiting. Twenty minutes later, he was still waiting, and pacing around. Thirty minutes later, he was still waiting, still pacing, and had started cursing. Why didn't she come? Was she regretting the way they had been together last night so much that she was going to stay away from him now? Because that wasn't acceptable. He hadn't had enough of her yet.

What the hell was her problem anyway? Was she actually afraid that the touching and him holding her meant something? He snorted and rolled his eyes. Stupid onna. He didn't want or need that stuff, and if she'd get her ass over here, he'd _show_ her, -- what he _wanted_ was to plunder her body. He wanted sex, plain and simple, and lots of it. He sure wasn't going to waste his time _holding_ her when he could actually be satisfying his body with hers. Hell, he'd cut his own damn hands off before he did _that_ again. Even if it _was_ pleasant. But why would she be afraid of that anyway? Wouldn't it be to her advantage to lead him around by the cock like she did her mates? Now that he thought about it, he was a little surprised she _hadn't _tried to take advantage of their relationship to sway his sympathy for her. Or had she? He narrowed his eyes at the thought. Why had she asked the hotel manager where to find a good ice cream place for him? Maybe she _was_ trying to soften him up. Well, she could forget _that,_ -- it wasn't going to happen. But, … if she _was_ trying to get close to him, then last night wouldn't bother her. And it definitely bothered her.

Damn onna. He growled in frustration. This was ridiculous. She wasn't afraid _she_ was going to develop feelings for _him_, was she? HA! Wouldn't that be something? So, what was it? She had been distressed, she wasn't sleeping, and he had tried to soothe her so she could get some rest. He could only assume she _did_ feel obligated to him. And it made her uncomfortable. He could understand that. Maybe she felt like she had to 'make it up to him' again. (_Then where the hell is she?!!?_)Because she _was_ going to make it up to him, only she was going to do it _his_ way, and then she could stop worrying about the whole intimacy crap because she was going to be too busy trying to catch her breath by the time he was through to even _notice_ if he was holding her or if she was touching him. He marched to the door.

A soft knock halted his hand on the doorknob momentarily, then he threw open the door, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. "Hiei?" Kagome turned startled eyes to him, and was even more surprised to find him standing there bare-chested with his pants undone. "Oh!" she gasped, as he backed her against the wall right next to the door. He ripped the yukata she was wearing all the way down the front and picked her up. He wasn't about to have some damn material in-between them, and he sure as hell wasn't going to stand around and wait for her to take it off.

"I hope you're ready, onna, because you've kept me waiting too long." Holding her against the wall by pressing his torso against her, he was somewhat gratified when she readily wrapped her legs around his waist. Quickly shoving his pants on down, he reached between them and almost gave a sigh of relief when he discovered she was already quite delightfully wet. Apparently, she _was_ ready, -- either that or she liked being taken by surprise. Without a moment's hesitation, he suddenly thrust quite forcefully into her, causing her to cry out. Another hard thrust, and he was completely sheathed inside her heated depths.

"Wait!" And she threw an arm out to the side and touched the wall, sending a barrier running all the way around the room. Frowning slightly at the delay, Hiei began a fast, driving rhythm the second her hand came back to rest on his shoulder. The tight, slick feel of her gripping his staff as he plunged in and out had him groaning right from the start. And he couldn't go fast enough, hard enough, or deep enough to suit him.

All Kagome could do was hold on and _feel_. This reminded her of the very first time they were together, though if anything, he seemed even more intense, and rather determined. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, and pressed herself into him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Hiei closed his eyes and blocked out everything but him and her and the raging need in his body. He could feel her breath, warm and rapid, against his skin, and he could hear every tiny sound she made -- from the slight hitch in her breathing when he drove in, to the soft moans that were broken by almost-surprised-sounding little cries. When he began to grind his pelvis into the cradle her thighs made each time he was fully encased in her sweet, hot sheathe, and she managed to say, "Hai! More!", his thoughts completely shut down and he simply thrust into her over and over until her nails were embedded in his shoulders and she was convulsing violently around him. The viselike grip on his cock prevented any further movement on his part aside from the reflexive jerks and twitches going on inside as he spent himself in her depths. But it wasn't enough.

Remembering his blasted pants as he started to carry her over to the bed, they went up in smoke. When her back was away from the wall, he pulled the sleeves of the ruined yukata off of her arms. A shiver went down his spine as a small wave of comforting warmth, that he recognized as her healing powers, spread through his body as she healed the tiny puncture wounds she had made. Not breaking contact with her, he stood at the edge of the bed and laid her down. She was a vision of sensual delights spread out before him, and he had every intention of enjoying them all before he was done tonight.

He ran his hands over her thighs and smiled when she tightened around him. He slowly pulled almost all the way out, watching the way her lips parted and her hands grasped the covers underneath her, before he grabbed her hips firmly and shoved all the way back in. He saw her eyelids flutter and close, shielding the darkened blue from his gaze. Deprived of that sight, he let his attention focus downward to one he found equally mesmerizing. He was endlessly fascinated by the way their bodies fitted together, and the sight of his thick, hard length, glistening with both of their juices as it slid in and out of her soft, pink feminine flesh set his blood aflame. For several long minutes, he held her hips still as he continued a series of long, hard strokes, -- pulling out until only the very tip of his cock remained inside, then rapidly plunging back in until his pelvis was pressed tightly into the apex of her thighs, and the contrast of his skin against hers provided a new fascinating sight for him to marvel at.

Shifting his gaze only slightly, he brushed the pad of his thumb over that small nub of sensitive flesh that sparked such intense reactions in her. He was rewarded by the immediate jerk of her hips and the simultaneous spasm of her inner muscles, as they clenched him even tighter than before. Rubbing it lightly again and again, he brought her to the very brink of climax, then let his hand fall away to hold her hip down again. Looking up, he saw her eyes were open now, and seemed full of violet-colored sparks of frustration. She tilted her hips and dug her knees into his back in an attempt to prod him into doing what she wanted. He would have smirked at her, if he could unclench his jaw enough, but it was tight with the effort and concentration of prolonging this long enough to reach the level of satisfaction he planned on having.

His pace remained steady and demanding. Then, he leaned forward slightly and reached up with one hand to knead a full, round breast, and she arched her back into this new touch. As he teased the tight, swollen nipple with light touches and tugs, she slowly ran her hands up his arm and squeezed his muscles for a few minutes, before he felt a gentle pull. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, and his thrusts were becoming rougher. He was halfway to heaven and halfway in hell at the moment. Then he looked into her eyes and he saw that mixed in with the want and the need was something else, and as she softly pulled on his arm again, he recognized it for what it was -- _longing_. He recognized it, because it had been plaguing him, too.

"Kagome."

With a groan of acceptance, he pushed her body along the bed with his own as he crawled over her and lowered himself completely against her. With a sigh, she flung her arms tightly around him, and placing her feet flat against the bed, she lifted up with her hips as violently as he was pounding downward. As she lifted up, Hiei wrapped an arm behind her around her waist to hold her to him. The intensity and comfort of the full-body contact led both of them to push savagely toward that state of oblivion they both sought. Maintaining the contact, and pressing as if to meld their bodies together, the shallow thrusts reverberated through both of them. When the sensations became too great to bear, Kagome bucked wildly and clenched him almost as tightly with her legs as she did his member deep inside her core. They were consumed by the power of their release, and Hiei let his entire weight fall on her, but she was too out-of-breath to complain.

After a few minutes, Hiei raised up and looked down at her. She had her eyes closed again, damn it. And it still wasn't enough. He felt himself stir and begin to thicken inside her. She felt it, too, and she opened her eyes. She looked at him for a minute, then she let go and slid up just enough to completely release him, causing him to frown. Then she turned over on her stomach underneath him and raised up on her hands and knees, pushing him up with her. He didn't need an engraved invitation. He grasped her hips and entered her in one swift movement.

Even after two long, intensely satisfying rounds of mind-numbing sex, Hiei wasn't going easy or slow this time, either. Like the last position, this one provided one of his favorite, incredibly erotic sights. And the sound of the harsh flesh-on-flesh contact was even more satisfying this way. He varied his thrusts between long, smooth, gliding ones, and short, sharp, rough ones, enjoying the way she either rotated her hips or thrust back against him. Her pale, milky-white skin seemed to glow softly, beckoning him to run his hands over her hips and up and down her back. Her long, pitch-black hair cascaded over her shoulders and fell in waves to the bed on both sides of her, with a few strands spilling down her back and sticking there in the dampness of her sweat. He picked up a handful of the dark, silky mass and rubbed it between his fingers. He thought it was a shame Sassouta was the only one of her sons to be blessed with hair like hers.

As lovely as the view was, Hiei soon gave it up to lean forward and cover her back with his chest. Rubbing his face in her hair at the side of her neck, he reached around her and filled his hands with her breasts. As he squeezed the ample mounds, he rubbed himself against her, and switched to short, rotating thrusts. In return, Kagome rolled her hips forward at the end of each rotation and deliberately clenched her muscles around him. His breath against her ear was sending shivers down her spine, and she swallowed thickly, trying to still her already-quaking limbs.

"So … good …" she said in a shaky voice.

And he responded with a growing growl and sharper thrusts. It didn't take much of that before she shattered around him and her arms collapsed, causing her to pull him down with her as she lay flat on her stomach. While the body contact was fantastic, with her lying flat like that, Hiei was completely unable to move. And at that angle, she was so tight, he couldn't even come. And at this point, that was _not_ acceptable. Kagome was shocked and let out a little yell when she felt him bite the back of her shoulder and move his hands from her breasts to her pelvis and lift her up. After four or five rough, wild thrusts, with an animalistic snarl, he spilled his seed deep inside her.

When he was done, he collapsed to the side of her and rolled her so she was spooned up against him. As Kagome struggled to catch her breath, she blinked several times. "Hiei? Aren't you an elemental youkai?"

He knew what she was asking, and he couldn't believe he had done it, either. He had been completely out of control. Biting her on the back of the shoulder like that had been an instinctive reprimand in response to not being able to get the release he needed. "Hn. All males can turn into beasts when denied."

Well, she guessed she could accept that answer. Sesshoumaru was the only one of her mates who had ever bit her like that before, and it had only happened once. Come to think of it, it was because the exact same thing had happened in the exact same position. It was why she usually lowered herself to rest her head on her arms after a bit, but she hadn't wanted to give up the feeling of having Hiei surround her so completely like he was doing. Sesshoumaru had apologized afterwards, almost in shock himself that he had let his untamed side control him like that, and explained it as part of his animal nature, but she knew Hiei wasn't going to apologize. He was probably cursing himself for responding like that, though. She knew his personal control was extremely important to him, too. "Gomen. I should have lowered my arms to rest when I felt them start to get shaky."

(_Oh, HELL no! She did NOT just apologize to me for me biting her._) He turned her over to face him and looked at her incredulously. "Onna, I don't need you to take the blame for something I did. If you want to take the blame for something, then just realize I wouldn't have had such an insatiable need if you hadn't insisted on staying away for 3 nights unnecessarily."

She blinked again, then her lips twitched. Then she grinned and chuckled, and her brilliant sapphire blue eyes twinkled in amusement. "So, … what you're saying is that it _was_ my fault."

He stared at her. "Hn."

"And are you satisfied now?" She was still grinning.

"It's enough. For now. But you _do _know you don't have to stay away next time," he pressed.

She stopped smiling and looked away. "I … I don't know …"

He tipped her chin up so she had to look at him. "Onna, don't be foolish. We can work something out." He stared intently into her eyes, willing her to agree with him.

Finally, she nodded. Then she looked at her hands resting on his chest. "I should go." And she got up. He lay there on his side, with his elbow bent, propping his cheek up on his hand, and watched her. She arched a brow at him when she put on the yukata he had ripped and tried to wrap it across her front. He merely arched a brow right back at her, causing her to roll her eyes at him. Picking up the jar of oil he had set out on the night table, she got out a drop for herself and tossed the jar to him. "Arigatou," she said quietly, and turned out the lights and left.

Hiei lay back and closed his eyes. It felt good to be tired. And to have his needs completely satisfied. After a while, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in the darkness. It wasn't enough. Damn it.

And it wasn't sex he was craving now. (_That damn onna! __**She**__ did this._) She really _was_ a witch. First she made his body act up by inciting unreasonable, unwanted desires for her. Then, when he actually got to have her, she made him completely lose control and transform, and incited the strange need to dominate her. And she was still causing him to lose control. He _bit_ her! What the hell?!!? And now, even though he had had her just like he wanted to, which, by the way, now seemed to include the absolute _need_ to have her against him at least part of the time while they coupled, she wouldn't let him have any peace. No, he had to lie here and think about how pleasant it had been last night to hold her when she went to sleep. She had been all soft and warm against him, and he had let himself run his fingers through her hair while he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the exotic scent of gardenias. He had even dozed off for a while. She had left too soon tonight. He wanted the damn touching.

And in her room, Kagome was also staring at the ceiling after having taken a nice, hot bath. She was going to be sore again tomorrow. She had felt completely satisfied, too, so she knew it wasn't physical need that was keeping her from sleeping. Along with the many thoughts whirling around in her head, she wanted … something more. She had worried about how the night might go, but when Hiei had been so intently focused on the sex, -- particularly the _way_ he had gone about it, -- just like when they were first together, she had relaxed and thought things would continue just the way they had been. Then, she had been unable to keep herself from silently asking him for more -- for the contact, the closeness. And he had responded to her plea. It had been … incredible. And since he didn't seem to think it had been unreasonable of her to want to be close to him then, she had thought it was still going to work out all right. But he had insisted that she didn't need to stay away from him the next time she was fertile. And, she had agreed. Because she knew she _couldn't _stay away. She had had to get out of there. Because she wanted more.

And as she lay here thinking about it, she realized that she had thought of Sesshoumaru -- of an intimate moment with him, -- and it hadn't been upsetting, or made her feel uncomfortable to have that thought while she was with Hiei. Not like before, when it had made her feel like she was doing something wrong. It had just been a memory. So, why did the fact that it didn't bother her, _bother _her?

She groaned and turned over again. She had to see her sons settled, and _soon_, so she could walk away from this with no regrets. So she could walk away, period.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the group met for breakfast the next morning, they were greeted by the sight of a beaming Kuwabara holding hands with a blushing Yukina. "Guess what?" the tall detective announced happily. "Last night, my darling Yukina agreed to be my bride!" This proclamation set off a chorus of congratulations.

Yusuke stood up and slapped him on the back. "I can't believe you got up the nerve to do it! At least Yukina won't have to worry about receiving a bunch of orange lilies on her wedding day from any jealous ex-lovers," he laughed, then ducked as Keiko swung a large plate at his head, but he dodged right into the path of Kuwabara's fist.

Kagome smiled and gave the couple her sincere wishes for their future happiness, then glanced around surreptitiously. Hiei had left. Obviously, this was going to be really difficult for him. Why did relationships always have to be so complicated?

As they sat down and ate, they made their plans for the day. Some of them were going to go swimming, while others just wanted to explore the town and park more. Kagome would be going to a co-ed onsen with her three suitors, -- one that allowed people to wrap a towel around themselves to sit in the water. That afternoon, the ladies were going to meet in the hotel's tea lounge while the guys took a tour of the local brewery. And that evening, they were all going to enjoy a soak in another large, outdoor co-ed spring to watch the sun go down. After that, Kagome had a date with Lord Yemon. She wasn't sure what he had in mind, but she wouldn't be surprised if he was wanting to try a little "naked communion," too.

Settling into the wonderfully hot water in between Kurama and Yemon, with Shippou facing her, Kagome was thankful that the slight blush on her face could be attributed to the heat. The cause of the blush was her immense gratitude at being allowed to soak some more, -- she was more sore than she'd thought she would be today. Apparently, she had been too caught up in the sex to notice just how rough it was. Or maybe it had just been that last little bit, and she'd been too distracted by the bite on her shoulder to … Her eyes grew wide. (_Oh, sweet kami!_) She had forgotten about the bite mark. She knew it was probably healed by now, but there was a possibility that there still might be a faint mark there. If there was, Yemon would have a great view of it with her shoulders bare like they were. She closed her eyes. (_I wish I hadn't pinned my hair up. At least there are some loose strands hanging._) If he notices, and says something about it, she would just have to blame Shippou. Of course, then she'd have to explain it to _him_ later. And she couldn't risk Yemon giving up the courtship yet -- the boys needed at least another month before issuing their challenges, and they really _didn't_ need all three territories having time to prepare for war instead. So, she might actually have to be more than nice and polite, and play up to him a little so he'd think she still might accept him. (_Crap._)

Yemon and Kurama were actually on their best behavior at the moment, seemingly content to let her see them in nothing more than their little towels wrapped around their waists so she could make a good comparison. Of course, both of them had plenty of reason to feel confident she would find them attractive, -- there was no denying their physical appeal. Both had strong, muscular bodies, though Yemon was a bit broader in the shoulders and burlier across the chest, and Kurama was leaner with more finely-chiseled pecs and abs. She noticed that Shippou, while built along leaner lines like Kurama for the most part, had bulkier biceps, and she wondered when he had gotten so strong. She had missed out on so much of his life while in hiding. She almost laughed when she noticed that the other women in the bath had moved closer, and that the three males sitting with her were the center of attention.

After all three had plied her with lavish compliments, they began to compare the kind of lifestyle they were offering her. Naturally, she knew about the Northern lands, but Yemon brought her up-to-date on the state of his properties outside of the palace, since if she accepted him, Sassouta would get a shot at that. Kurama told her that he held a little land in Yomi's Southern territory, and of course, about his property in the Ningenkai. He played up the fact that with him, she would be able to choose where she wanted to live, or split time between the two realms as he had a life in both. Shippou chimed in with the fact that he owned land in the North, West, and East, and she could spend time with each of her sons once they had established their claims. Of course, it went without saying that obviously he also had some access to the Ningenkai, too, since he had done so much business here.

Yemon pointed out the dangers of Kurama's job for the Reikai, and Youko's notorious reputation as a thief. He warned her that Youko had many enemies in the Makai. Kurama countered with Yemon's limited access to the Ningenkai, and how Kagome wouldn't get to see her mother, brother, and grandfather as much, as well as his demand for two sons right off the bat. Shippou just sat back and smirked at both of them. This was the scene that Master Zhang and Genkai came across as they joined them. They were both very amused, as it was obvious what was going on.

Genkai hadn't had a chance to talk with the boys yet, and she arched a questioning brow at Kurama. She hadn't expected to find the avatar _courting_ the woman they were investigating, but she was sure there was an interesting explanation behind it. She was positive he didn't really intend to take her as his mate, but she had noted his interest in her. She studied the ookami and the kitsune. Both were powerful youkai. If _they_ were seriously courting her, and Kurama was trying to fix her attention, he might actually have some competition for once. She grinned at the thought. Of course, she didn't think any of them really had a chance of winning the young widow. She was looking forward to the tea that afternoon, so she could find out a little more about her.

When Kagome and Genkai went back to the changing room, the older woman commented on the miko's admirers. "I see that you have captured the interest of three very eligible, very powerful males."

With a polite smile, Kagome agreed. "Hai, I am indeed a very fortunate woman."

"Feeling a bit hunted?"

Kagome's smile grew. "Let's say _overwhelmed_ instead."

Genkai cackled. "Very nicely put. I have known Kurama for some years now, -- he is a very persistent individual, when he has reason to be." She studied Kagome sharply. "And, interestingly enough, he has his own rather highly developed sense of justice."

Her features not betraying any concern, Kagome said, "Hai. I have sensed that about him." Then, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, she added, "It is but one of the reasons I find myself unable to turn him away."

Genkai hooted with laughter at that. Whatever else she might be, the woman had a wicked and daring sense of humor, and she was excessively clever. She liked her.

As they all met in the hotel lobby so the men could go on their outing while the women got together, Genkai motioned a fiercely scowling Hiei aside. "If I were you, I would forgo the sulking and the angry, threatening glances in Kuwabara's direction. Since you have refused to proclaim your kinship to Yukina, you are giving others, including your lover, the wrong impression. You don't want her to be jealous, do you?" she gave him a shrewd look.

Hiei's eyes widened, then he glared at her. "You should keep your mouth shut about things that don't concern you."

Smirking, she replied, "And you should take better care not to leave marks on her where others can see them, if you wish to keep your relationship a secret from them." And with that, she turned and walked back to join the ladies.

(_Shit!_) He wasn't worried that Genkai would say anything, but if that damn bite mark had still been visible when she went to the onsen with Kurama, Yemon, and Shippou …

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the tour of the brewery, and the explanation of the brewing process, the men all sat down in the little restaurant attached to it to sample some more of the excellent local beer. Kurama and his step-father chuckled and shook their heads as Shuuichi and his friends tried to figure out how much of the stuff they could have shipped to their new apartment. They had just bought the place, pooling their savings, since they would be attending university together, and they thought having a huge party when they got back would be a great way to christen it.

Hiei noticed Yemon had been eying Shippou rather intently all afternoon, so he wasn't surprised when the wolf leaned forward and spoke to him quietly, while the others were debating the merits of the beer versus other kinds they had tried. "I trust you enjoyed your 'date' last night."

Shippou smiled at him lazily. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"You two stayed out rather late."

"Were you waiting up for us, too, like Kurama there?"

Yemon frowned and looked over at the avatar. "What do you mean?"

Now Shippou glanced in Kurama's direction and narrowed his eyes. "I mean, he was waiting for us when we got back, and insisted on talking to Kagome."

(_Well, shit. It could have been either one of them, then. Damn kitsunes._) Yemon had seen the mark on Kagome's shoulder, and he knew she must have slept with one of them. If not, she had at least been pretty close to it. There was no way he was going to lose her. He would have the sons he wanted. He had thought she would jump at his offer when he first proposed to take her as his mate. But, when she had suggested a courtship period, he hadn't thought too much about it. It seemed reasonable since it had been so long since they had known each other. And even when the others had presented their suits, he had been confident he would have her. But, that had been before he found out that the avatar and Raizen's heir were actually looking into her mates' deaths.

The Mazoku had dropped out in favor of a ningen that he had apparently had a relationship with for some time. Stupid male. But the avatar, … She might actually choose him to try to save her neck. Hai, now that he thought about it, it probably _was_ the avatar she was with. Shippou had made a convincing argument yesterday, and who knows? He might actually have the inside track to her heart. But with her son's future and her own hide hanging in the balance, she sure wasn't going to choose someone for such a petty reason as love. Perhaps it was time to let her know what her son would face if she _didn't_ accept him. He hadn't wanted to resort to threats, preferring to trust his charm to win her over, but if it looked like she was slipping away, he wouldn't hesitate. He would see how she responded to him tonight.

Seeing the speculation in the ookami's eyes, Hiei was pretty certain he _had_ seen the mark on Kagome's shoulder. And apparently, he thought either Shippou or Kurama was responsible for it. What would he do? What would Kagome do if he withdrew his suit? (_Damn it._) He would have to warn her. It really didn't sit well with him that his loss of control may have caused serious problems for her.

Kurama looked over at Hiei in concern. The little fire youkai had been in a ferociously black mood ever since Kuwabara's announcement that morning. "_**He will take good care of her, you know.**_"

Startled, Hiei looked up and stared at him. "**What?**"

"_**He will protect her and make sure she's happy. He really does love her. I know he isn't your favorite person, but you know him well enough by now to know that his feelings are sincere. You can give her to him and trust him to see to her needs.**_"

"**What the hell are you talking about?**" the apparition demanded. He certainly was _not_ convinced the damn wolf had any real feelings for her. Not that _that_ mattered -- he wasn't about to give her to him, or anybody else. He would see to her needs himself.

"_**I'm talking about Kuwabara marrying Yukina,**_" Kurama told him with a curious look. "_**What else would have you brooding so fiercely?**_"

(_Well, … shit._) "**I do not **_**brood**_**. And the idiot can barely walk and talk at the same time, so your assurances of his capability to take care of Yukina sound hollow to my ears.**"

"_**Well, since you never told her, or him, that she's your sister, you will just have to get over it, because you have no say in the matter. And I know you want her to be happy, so even if you have your doubts about his strength, which are unfounded by the way, you need to stop being so obvious about your displeasure. You know how sensitive she is to others' moods, and you will ruin this time for her,**_" the avatar admonished him.

"**Hn. For her sake, I will **_**try **_**to ignore the fact that she is making a grave error in judgment.**"

Kurama grinned. "_**That's all anyone could ask of you, Hiei.**_"

"You know, Kuwabara? You should get some of this beer to serve at your wedding dinner," Yusuke said.

Hiei just closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

The women spent the afternoon discussing men, marriage, and sex. Shizuru started it off by teasing Yukina that she had better know what to do or else she would spend her wedding night playing video games, because she was sure Kazuma didn't have a clue. When the men came back to the hotel, they found them still sitting in the otherwise deserted tea lounge, laughing hysterically.

"You're not serious! Can you really _do_ that _there?_ What if he had fallen backwards?" Keiko was asking, her cheeks bright red. Yukina was also sporting a vibrant red blush, while Shiori, Genkai, and Kagome all nodded their heads in agreement to whatever Shizuru had just said.

"Then you just hang on and hope for a soft landing," Genkai answered. And they started laughing again.

"It appears you ladies have had a good time," Shippou said, with a smile.

"Of course they have," Kagome's grandfather stepped up next to Genkai's chair. "Obviously, they have been discussing _us _men."

"Hmph. Or what you're good for, anyway," Genkai winked at him.

"Oh, holy crap! They've been talking about sex!" Yusuke yelled.

"You wish, Yusuke," Keiko taunted, "Genkai said what you're _good_ for. Eeeeek!" And she dashed away from the table with him hot on her heels.

"I'll show _you_ what I'm good for," he called after her, causing everyone to laugh again as they watched the two disappear up the hotel stairs.

Everyone agreed to meet back here for dinner in a couple of hours, so they could all go on to the rotemburo they had decided on for the evening. Kagome was going to spend some time with her sons and Souta, and asked them to wait while she ran up to her room to grab her purse. When she unlocked her door and went in, she was startled to find Hiei right behind her. He quickly closed the door.

"Hiei? What is it?"

He looked at her, and for a brief moment, considered telling her to throw up another barrier. She looked incredibly beautiful in a simple pair of black jeans with a plain, gray top, and he wondered how long it would take him to peel them off of her. But he knew they didn't have time for that. Damn it. And he needed to tell her about Yemon. He considered telling her about Genkai, too, but decided there was no sense in getting her upset about that. "I think the ookami saw the mark on your shoulder. He seems to believe it is from either Shippou or Kurama, and strangely enough, I think he believes it is most likely Kurama."

"Damn. I was afraid of that. I forgot all about it when I went to the onsen." She sighed heavily and furrowed her brows in thought.

"What will you do?"

"I can't let him get angry or feel slighted, -- he could go back and mobilize the Northern lands against us. And the rest of the Makai as well. I'll have to show more interest in him."

Hiei frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh. Um, we need to be more cautious. Daitano knows," she fidgeted with her hands a bit. "Well, he knows I've taken a lover, anyway. He thinks it's Yemon or Kurama."

He was shocked for a minute, then he almost laughed. Apparently, it was much more difficult keeping a relationship secret than he'd thought.

She stared at him. He looked … amused. "It's not funny. I really didn't think it would be so difficult to keep it a secret. Perhaps for the rest of the trip we should …"

He reached out and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up against him. "Don't even think it." He leaned closer and whispered, "And don't stay out too late with that wolf tonight, either." Then he let go of her and left without another word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, as they all settled into the co-ed rotemburo they had chosen, -- one that actually required bathing suits, they all admired the lights set along the miniature waterfall that flowed into the pool they were sitting in. All was quiet for a few minutes, then Shuuichi's friend Daichi spoke up, "You know, when I was little, my family used to meet once a year at an onsen resort, -- all the aunts, uncles, cousins, everybody. And we would always spend at least one evening with everyone together like this, telling old stories about the emperors and samurai and stuff like that."

"That's a nice idea. We could do that," Keiko said encouragingly.

"Kagome's a wonderful storyteller," Sassouta chimed in.

"Oh, I wouldn't know what to tell," she protested.

"You could tell the Legend of the Great Quest," her brother said, scooting closer to her. "You used to tell me about it, but I never heard the whole story." He looked at her pleadingly.

"I … all right," she nodded. She felt guilty for not sharing more with him about her travels and life in the Feudal Era. She had thought she was sparing him, and the rest of her family, from worrying about her, but she realized now that sometimes _not_ knowing could be even worse. She hadn't meant to exclude him from her life like that. "Shippou, will you help out with parts of it?"

"Sure," he replied.

While most of them settled on down to enjoy the tale, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke all perked up and glanced at each other. "_This should be interesting. I wonder what her version of the legend is_" Youko said, as he suddenly came alert, too.

"In a time long-forgotten, a beautiful and powerful warrior-priestess named Midoriko roamed the lands, protecting the humans from evil youkai. As her strength and reputation grew, youkai began to hunt her, just as she did them, because she was becoming such a threat to them. Soon, the youkai determined to work together to rid themselves of her, and of their other enemies, the taijiya. They gathered an immense army, led by an extremely powerful youkai, who had the ability to absorb lesser demons into his own body to increase his strength. They attacked the taijiya village, knowing Midoriko would come to aid them. When she did, she fought the demons for many days and nights, leading them off into a cave away from the village. The youkai who led the attack soon began absorbing the other demons in an attempt to defeat her, but they were locked in a battle that it seemed neither could win. However, Midoriko was human, and heavily injured, and she knew she could not hold out against the youkai forever. With the remainder of her strength, she forged a jewel, the Shikon no Tama, from inside her body, using her powers and her heart's desire to protect others. She forced the jewel out through a hole in her chest, trapping her own soul and those of the youkai who were left struggling against her inside it.

The taijiya guarded the Shikon no Tama for many years, but they noticed that the jewel was becoming tainted, and realized they needed a powerful priestess to purify it and keep it that way. They called upon the most powerful miko they had heard of and she came to their village and accepted the duty. It was very dangerous, because youkai and humans alike lusted after the jewel for the power it could give them. It drew them to attempt to steal the jewel for themselves.

It even drew an inu hanyou, who had dreams of using it to become a full youkai. But, he was young, and though powerful, he was no match for the priestess, and she easily turned him aside. But because he was half-human, she could not bring herself to kill him. And day after day, week after week, the hanyou kept trying to take the jewel. Soon, he noticed that the priestess kept herself away from other people, for the most part, and he realized they had something in common, -- they were both lonely. But they had forged a relationship of sorts while they played their cat-and-mouse game over the jewel, and it soon turned to a companionship, which later blossomed into love."

"_**This is different from the version I have always heard. She has left out some of it, like when her first mate was sealed to a tree by another miko, and skipped to her relationship with him. I was under the impression she didn't have the jewel for long before she shattered it.**_" Kurama looked at Hiei out of the corner of his eye.

Hiei nodded. "**And Mukuro said she wasn't that powerful during the quest, so why did the taijiya choose her to give it to?**"

"After a while, the priestess voiced her desire to the hanyou to be rid of her duty to guard the jewel and to be an ordinary woman. She suggested they use the jewel to make him fully human."

"_**I definitely never heard that before. And somehow, I wouldn't have thought it of her to think to use the jewel like that.**_"

"**Something's off. We're missing something here,**" the fire youkai frowned.

"He agreed, and they made plans to meet the next day so she could make the wish. But, they were never able to, for in the meantime, unknown to the hanyou, the priestess had been taking care of a thief, who was badly burned. He was hidden in a cave, and she brought him food and water and tended to him, though he was so badly injured, he would never recover. The thief fell in love with her, and gave his body up to a host of demons to devour in exchange for their power and mobility. But once he merged with the demons, their desire to have the jewel overpowered his own for the priestess, and taking the guise of the hanyou, he tricked her and fatally wounded her. Then he took her form and similarly tricked the hanyou, causing him to go on a rampage and steal the jewel. The priestess used the last of her strength to seal to him to a tree with an arrow, then told her sister to burn the jewel with her body."

"_**I don't believe it! She's not talking about herself,**_" Kurama was stunned.

"**The miko who sealed her mate to the Goshinboku was in love with him. It cannot be a coincidence,**" Hiei agreed.

"Fifty years later, a young girl happened upon the body of the inu hanyou. She wasn't from there, and had never seen a hanyou before. The villagers saw her and thought she must be a kitsune in disguise, but the village miko soon realized she wasn't. And she saw a resemblance to her dead sister in the stranger. That evening, a centipede demon attacked the village, and it became apparent that her target was the girl. The girl didn't know why a demon would be after her, but she ran off towards the forest where she had seen the hanyou to lead it away from the village. This time when she approached the tree, the hanyou was awake, though still trapped. Somehow, her cries, or the fact that she was in danger, had partially broken the spell on him. But, he mistook her for the miko who had sealed him there. He soon realized she wasn't who he thought she was, but by then, they were both in danger of being killed by the centipede demon, who had wound her body around the tree and was squeezing the life out of them.

Suddenly, she bit into the girl's side and freed a jewel from her body that the girl hadn't even known was there, -- the Shikon no Tama. The hanyou offered to save her if she would release the arrow, and she grasped it tightly, and it disintegrated. He then killed the centipede demon, but wanted the jewel for himself, -- once again desiring to become a full youkai. With the help of the village miko, the girl was able to subdue him, using a necklace of subjugation beads the dead miko had woven. The older woman explained to her that she had to be the reincarnation of her sister. But, the girl was unaware of her powers and untrained in them, and the jewel was quickly stolen from her. The hanyou helped her try to get it back, thinking he would then steal it for himself, but in the process, the girl shattered the jewel. Thus the quest began."

For the next hour, the group sat there, spellbound by the fascinating tale their host was weaving. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all in shock as the story unfolded, and she revealed that the witch, Urasue, had ripped her soul from her body to animate the false body she had created for the dead priestess in an attempt to get the jewel for herself. They shook their heads in disbelief when she confirmed what the earlier part of the story had told them, -- that the body had been animated when Inuyasha had called out the other priestess' name, "Kikyou." Kuwabara turned and glared at his teammates.

"_**You realize this puts a completely different spin on things.**_"

"_What were the odds that TWO ningen women, -- MIKOS, no less, would fall in love with a hanyou? In that day, it was absolutely unheard of for a miko to even tolerate youkai,_" Youko said in amazement.

"**Hn. But the other miko wanted him to give up his youkai half. It doesn't sound to me like she truly loved him at all. He was her escape from a lifetime of duty she didn't want.**"

"_**Be that as it may, what we need to know is what happened to Kikyou. She must have still been around when Inuyasha was killed since Shippou said she was the one suspected of killing him. The question is, was she still around when the other two were killed? And is she **__**still**__** walking the earth? And where? The Reikai, the Makai, or the Ningenkai? Because honestly, I think in her state, she probably has access to all three realms.**_" Kurama rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe it. There really _was_ a very real possibility that Kagome did _not_ kill her mates. How in the _HELL_ did they not know in the Reikai that there was another powerful miko involved? One with a definite grudge against Inuyasha _and_ Kagome. Why was there no mention of her resurrection in the legend? And if Kagome was innocent, … Well, he just couldn't even process that thought right now. As soon as they get back to the hotel, he and the others had to have a _loooong_ talk.

Hiei was also having trouble reconciling the new information with the thoughts he had been operating under. But what was troubling him the most was the idea that there was a dead miko walking around with a piece of Kagome's soul. How was that possible? How did a person live, and function, and have such power, and compassion, when a part of their soul was missing? Who was this onna he had gotten involved with? Because it was becoming more apparent all the time that she wasn't who he thought she was when this assignment began.

They listened to the rest of the story, -- about the companions who had joined together in the quest, of the enemies turned allies, of triumphs and tragedies. And when it came to the final battle, they all heard what she left unsaid -- how such an unlikely group of heroes came together through the efforts of one girl who had grown into a young woman during a dangerous and trying time, -- how when Naraku tracked down Kohaku and slew him to retrieve the last shard, she convinced a cold, uncaring Taiyoukai to revive the boy with his sword. Then together, two youkai and an hanyou who all had reason to hate each other, stood and fought alongside a kitsune kit, a demon slayer, a priest, and an untrained miko to defeat a great evil and complete the jewel.

Kagome faltered toward the end, and Shippou recounted the battle. He told of the efforts of each of the companions and allies, and of the injuries each received. And he told of the final face-off, -- how the hanyou, Taiyoukai, and ookami prince surrounded Naraku on three sides, with the miko behind him, and all four of them simultaneously unleashed their most powerful attacks to destroy him. Most of the audience, including at least a dozen other people who just happened to be in the rotemburo, were leaning forward to hear how it all ended. There were a few horrified gasps when he told them that as he was dying, Naraku sent a tentacle straight at the miko, and that the hanyou tried to shield her with his body, and they were both impaled as it traveled through his back and out his chest and into her chest and out her back, instantly killing the two who had fallen in love during their quest. Silence fell for a minute, and then Daichi said, "That can't be the end, is it?"

"No," Kagome assured him, with a smile. "The Taiyoukai drew his sword again, and was able to revive his brother. When he opened his eyes, he had a kaikyuushou stripe across each cheek, marking him as a true Taiyoukai in his own rite. The ookami prince also had them, and the inu Taiyoukai had gained new ones as proof of the power and control he had gained throughout the Great Quest."

"But, … what about the miko?" another girl asked.

"When she died, her soul instantly ascended, which was why the Taiyoukai had been unable to revive her. But, the kami told her she could still be of use among the living, and they sent her back. And together, she and the hanyou made the wish on the complete Shikon no Tama for peace and rest for the souls within it, thereby releasing them from this life and rendering the jewel completely dormant. Soon after, the two of them were married and lived very happily together, close to the friends and family they had gained."

The crowd applauded. "That was wonderful!" one woman said.

"Hai. I have heard the story before, but never the romantic aspects of it, and never in such detail. The way you two described the people and the action, -- it was almost as though I could see it," an older man complimented them.

"Arigatou, Kagome, Shippou," Daichi thanked them. "That was every bit as good as the tales I heard when I was younger."

And as everyone got up to leave, Yusuke motioned his team over to the side. "Now I _know_ we all understand what _this _means. If Kikyou was a powerful miko, then she could have killed the Taiyoukai, either by herself, or working with the other two women."

"And Kagome is innocent, just like I've been saying all along," Kuwabara said smugly.

"That is a definite possibility," Kurama agreed. "It's not the _only_ possibility, but it certainly seems a lot more probable now."

"We need to know what became of the dead miko, and Koenma needs to start tracking all three females' movements," Hiei stated. "And Kurama is right. We still have to keep all possibilities in mind. It is all too apparent that we have been operating in the dark all this time."

"We need to discuss the various aspects of this case back at the hotel. We will be returning to the house in a couple of days, and no one has made any arrangements to move them yet," Kurama pointed out.

"Crap, I forgot about that," Yusuke complained. "I'm going to miss that house. But maybe we can get them a place closer to Kyoto."

"You mean closer to Keiko," Kuwabara said, poking him in the ribs.

"Oh, like you wouldn't like to be closer to Yukina? -- Especially now that you're engaged," Yusuke shot back.

Hiei just glowered at the two of them.

"Come on," Kurama sighed. "We'll discuss it at the hotel."

As everyone walked back to the hotel to change for whatever activities they had planned for the night, Kagome paused and looked around. There was another powerful youkai somewhere really close. Eishumaru noticed she seemed to be searching for something, and walked over to her. Bending down, he whispered, "What is it, kaa-chan?"

Then, for a second, all of the youkai in the group tensed, as they all felt the presence of another youkai coming towards them. A small, slim youkai with short blue hair and green spiked bangs walked out of the crowd and over to Kurama.

"Touya, what brings you here," the avatar asked curiously. Seeing who it was, Yusuke and Hiei relaxed.

"I bring you greetings from a friend."

"Uh, why don't the rest of you guys go on? Kurama and I will catch up with Touya here, then join you in a few minutes," Yusuke said, waving everyone on.

As everyone walked on, Kagome patted Eishumaru's arm and whispered, "I guess it's all right since they know him. Maybe he works for Prince Koenma, too."

"Well, spit it out. Did Koenma send you?" Yusuke asked.

"Hai. Jin and I have spent the last couple of days in the Makai trailing the wind-user, Kagura, at his request."

"And…?"

"Her oldest son is Ginjiro, and it's quite obvious that he's part inuyoukai. He is 514 years old. He's tall and slim like that fellow," he pointed to Eishumaru. "But, he looks more like _that_ one, with the long, silver hair," he pointed to Daitano, "only his is longer -- down to his knees. I would say he is B class in terms of power."

"_**Well, Chuu has confirmed that Kagura's other son is part inuyoukai, and apparently, he **_**does**_** resemble Sesshoumaru,**_" Kurama told Hiei.

"Did you find out anything else that might be of interest?" he asked the ice master.

"I didn't think so until I saw your companions. Kagura met with a very beautiful women in the Eastern lands. But she didn't seem to be very fond of the wind-user, and as soon as she heard what she had to say, she simply turned her back on her and left. I really never gave it another thought, but you will be interested to know that the other woman looked a bit like her," he pointed at Kagome. "Only instead of seeming warm and approachable like _she_ does, the other woman felt cold and distant. Frankly, despite her looks, she was about as appealing as a plateful of dirt."

"Heh! Funny you should say that. She's actually dead, -- her body is made from her bones and graveyard soil," Yusuke told him.

A look of extreme distaste crept over Touya's face.

"Did you happen to notice where the other woman went?" Kurama pressed.

He nodded. "She came here -- into the Ningenkai."

"Crap! Do me a favor, Touya. Tell Koenma that Lady Kikyou is a dead -but-resurrected miko. And we need him to try to keep track of her, Kagura, and Princess Ayame of the Northern lands," Yusuke said, running his hand through his hair.

Touya nodded, then turned to leave, but he paused and looked back at them. "The beautiful woman there, -- she's the 'Black Widow Miko,' isn't she? But these other females you are having us follow have something to do with your investigation of her. You think she is innocent."

"Shit! Does everyone in the fucking Reikai know about her?!!? Her sons' return is supposed to be kept secret," Yusuke exploded.

"Only a handful of us know. Are the heirs as powerful as the legend claims?"

"Hai. I think they just might be," Kurama said quietly.

"In that case, I hope you are right about her." And with a nod, he disappeared back into the crowd.

"_**Hiei, Kikyou's in the Ningenkai.**_"

Hiei's eyes narrowed at the news. (_This is just great. The dead miko is in this realm, and that blasted onna is going on a 'date' with the ookami. How the hell am I supposed to keep her safe if she's out 'showing interest' in that damn wolf? She should just call it a night and come to my room where I can keep an eye on her._) He caught up with Daitano and quietly told him, "The dead miko is in the Ningenkai. You and your brothers should be alert."

Daitano looked at him in surprise, then a thunderous expression darkened his face, and he nodded. Then he said, "_She_ is the one Kikyou will come after." And he quickly gathered his brothers to let them know.

When they reached the hotel, Kuwabara turned to Hiei and said, "Tell Urameshi and Kurama I'll be there at Urameshi's room in a little while. I'm going to spend a few minutes with my darling fiancé first."

Kagome noticed the way Hiei's fists clenched and the evil glare he directed at Kuwabara's back. She didn't know if she should try to say something to him or not. It was really difficult watching him pine after the pretty Koorime, and she felt really strange about it. On the one hand, she was happy for Kuwabara, -- she knew he loved Yukina, and she seemed to love him, too. But Hiei was taking it so hard. Why hadn't he said anything to her about his feelings before it was too late? And a little voice inside her head reminded her that if he _had_, he wouldn't have been available to become _her_ lover. So, she had to confess that a part of her was kind of glad he had never spoken up, and that Kuwabara had proposed and taken the other woman out of his reach. Was that wrong? (_What am I thinking?!!? Of course that's wrong! How selfish can I be?_)

"So, Kagome. Where are you and _Yemon_ going tonight?" Eishumaru broke into her thoughts.

Giving herself a little mental shake, she turned to the ookami and smiled. "Where _are _we going?"

Taking her hand and tucking it around his arm, he grinned at her. "My room."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giving her a minute to catch her breath, he rolled them over so she was on top of him. He had finally sated that damnably aching need, but there was no way he was going to let her leave yet. As he had hoped, he felt her fingers lightly trace unknowing designs along his ribs and up towards his chest as she rested there with her head on his shoulder. And he closed his eyes and buried one hand in her hair and let the other one slowly rub up and down her back for a few minutes, before letting it rest at her side. Suddenly his eyes opened as his fingers traced the odd scar there. Now he knew what it was. This was where the Shikon no Tama had been ripped from her body by a centipede demon. And she hadn't even known it was there. She had just been a young, foolish ningen girl, who hadn't even known that youkai were real until that day.

"Does it hurt?"

She lifted her head slightly to look at him. "What? The scar?" She glanced down at his hand, which was covering it. When she had felt him tracing along the slightly raised edged of the scar, she knew he was thinking about the story she had told.

"No. Does it hurt not being whole? -- Having a piece of your soul missing."

Her fingers stilled on his skin. "Most of the time, I hardly notice it. I guess I've become used to it. And I don't really think of it as not being 'whole.' That sounds like I am lacking something. I am still me. I can still do, say, think, and feel just like anyone else. I am a whole person."

He heard the slight hesitation in her voice. "But …?"

"But, … sometimes, if I concentrate, I can feel that small part of myself. So, it's not like it's gone, it's just … wandering. It's as if it's lost, and then hai, there is a faint, dull ache," she confessed quietly. "But most of the time, I am too busy to notice."

Moving the hand in her hair to the back of her head, he gently pulled her back down to rest on his shoulder. He would get her that piece of her soul back.

Covering her hand with his, he moved it slowly across his chest. He hadn't had enough of the touching yet. Damn onna. Oh, she was most definitely a witch. And she had turned him into a damn pussycat, -- just like the one she'd told that idiot he was, -- that craved being petted. She must have done it on purpose. What the hell did he have to do to break this enchantment he was under?

Kagome stared at his hand moving hers across his chest. Was he not satisfied yet? She tilted her head up to look at him. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't making any move to change their position, though there was a strange tension about him. Did he really just want her to touch him? Then it hit her. He was seeking comfort, and this was his way of asking for it. There was that uncomfortable twinge in the pit of her stomach again, when she realized he only wanted her caresses because he was regretting the loss of another woman. But she wasn't going to deny him something she could give him when he had given her so much more than she had asked for, -- even if he _was_ making things more complicated by doing so.

And so, she spent the next half hour just lying next to him and gently caressing his chest and side with soothing stokes, and lightly massaging his arm, shoulder, and neck. She even ran the back of her fingers up his jaw and across his cheek, before cupping the side of his face in her hand, causing him to lean into it and press a kiss into her palm. And that was her limit. "I should go."

He opened his eyes and watched her as she as she picked up the two halves of the yukata and stared at them for a moment before giving him an exasperated look. "You're too slow, onna. Get one out of the closet." He smirked as she stomped over to the closet and pulled out another one of the hotel's yukatas and put it on. When she turned around and saw the expression on his face, she marched back over to the bed and glared at him for a minute. Then, much to his surprise, the look in her eyes softened and the corners of her lips quirked upwards, and she reached out touched his cheek again lightly. "Arigatou, Hiei." Using the oil, as usual, and handing it to him, she turned out the lights and left.

He still had a smile on his face as he crossed his hands behind his head. _Now_, he had had enough. Enough sex, and enough touching. His body was completely sated and soothed. And he wasn't a bit sorry that he had started that small fire on the floor where the ookami's room was. An hour and a half was way too long for 'a late-night snack, some drinks, and _conversation._' Hell, he and the others had finished their discussion of the latest information they had discovered a long time ago.

The things they had learned tonight were slightly conflicting, though, and rather disturbing. As impossible as it seemed, there was now a reasonable argument that could be made to suggest that the three other females in her mates' lives could have worked together to kill them and frame her. Or, it was possible that just the one female -- the dead miko -- could have killed them all. She was probably powerful enough, at least to kill Inuyasha and Kouga, and purify their souls. He wondered about Sesshoumaru, though. She was certainly proficient with the bow and arrow, but they didn't know if she was skilled in any of the martial arts, let alone the snake style kung fu. Chuu had witnessed her meeting with the wind-witch just today. But he also said that her son really _does_ look like Sesshoumaru, and there were still those damn scratches and claw marks that needed to be explained somehow. On top of all that, they needed to find a new place for Kagome and her sons to stay, and the dead miko was wandering around the Ningenkai. There was still an awful lot to do before this assignment would be over. But instead of irritating him, that thought just caused him to give a mental shrug, and settle down for some good sleep.

An hour later, he frowned and opened his eyes. He hadn't used the oil yet, but the smell of gardenias had almost faded away, even from his skin. It wasn't enough. Damn it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Nine

Higurashi Hoshu - Yeah, I NAMED Kagome's grandfather -- it means 'conservative.'

Onsen - literally 'warm water' -- refers to the natural hotsprings all across Japan

Rotemburo - an outdoor bath at an onsen

Genkan - the little entrance area where one's shoes should be removed

"achee" - Apparently, it is customary as one slides into the nearly scalding hot water in an onsen to make horrible faces, like you are in pain, and say, "Hot!" (Or "Hoooooottttt!")

Kyukei - a lounging or resting area usually provided at an onsen or public bathhouse, where people can recover from the heat and replenish their fluids

Onsen manju - a yummy treat sold in many shops in Kusatsu -- it's sweet bean paste coated in soft mochi rice.

Ryokan - a traditional, family-run Japanese inn

"naked communion" - the Japanese prize the benefits of being able to get together, regardless of status, and relax in the comforting atmosphere of an onsen. (Makes sense to me -- nakedness is a great leveling field -- everybody's vulnerable! Heh heh! Well, except the Yakuza -- you can spot them a mile away in the onsens or sentos bathhouses -- they're the guys with all the artwork showing.)

Yusuke kidded Kuwabara that Yukina wouldn't have to worry about receiving any orange lilies on her wedding day -- get this: Orange lilies stand for hatred, and in Japan, it isn't uncommon at all for a bride to receive orange lilies from her groom's ex-girlfriends. Seriously!

_A/N I have such a treat for you!! If you go to Deviant Art, you will find three, count them, THREE fabulous, incredible, amazing, awesomely-awesome pictures to go with this story. _

_My wonderful and talented friend, known as Sardave, drew the painting of Kouga and Kagome that Sassouta has hanging in his room. You've GOT to check it out! It's called "His Woman." AND, she drew an upcoming scene of Hiei and Kagome that is just too sexy for words, called "To Play With Fire." She's got so many fantastic things in her gallery that you should really go look at them all! (Especially if you like Youko -- you'll be wiping the drool off your chin over her "The Predator's Woman.")_

_The other picture was drawn by another incredibly talented artist, known as sugerT on DeviantArt and Kasei-no-Magami on FanArt Central. Do you recognize it? It's the lake scene where Kagome grabs ahold of him to take down him with her if he tries to drown her again. Heh heh! She named this one, "Heated," and is it ever! Wowee! This lovely lady does some of the greatest Kagomes you've ever seen. (And some Kuramas to die for, too. Want to see the sexiest Miroku ever? Look at "Oh, houshi-sama." I kid you not!)_

_If you're writing a fanfic and would like to see one of your scenes come to life, these ladies both take commissions -- take my word for it, it's a thrill!_

What would I do without you reviewers? I need you guys to keep me on track. Obviously, this chapter was a relationship-mover, with some light-hearted interaction thrown in to highlight the fact that this trip is a break in routine for them all. The next chapter will finish up their travels and get back down to business -- think you have it all figured out? This story isn't over yet! Heh heh!


	10. Chapter 10 Confrontations

I know this was a slightly longer wait than usual between chapters, (three whole weeks!) but this one just refused to end. Hopefully, it's got enough good stuff in it to make it worth the wait! I tried, anyway. And I hadn't planned to post on the 4th of July, so all of the fireworks references are purely coincidental. Honest!

DISCLAIMER: "_I've got a little black book with my poems in. Got a bag with a toothbrush and a comb in. When I'm a good dog, they sometimes throw me a bone in. _

_I got elastic bands keepin my shoes on. Got those swollen hand blues. Got thirteen channels of shit on the TV to choose from. I've got electric light. And I've got second sight. And amazing powers of observation … _

_I've got nicotine stains on my fingers. I've got a silver spoon, on a chain. I've got a grand piano to prop up my mortal remains …_"

But I _don't _have any of the rights to or profits from "InuYasha" or "YuYu Hakusho." (Or to the lyrics I just quoted from Pink Floyd's "Nobody Home" off of the ultimate album "The Wall." ) Those belong to Takahashi-san, Togashi-san, and Pink Floyd and Roger Waters-san.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains lemons!

Black Widow Miko

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

The things they had learned tonight were slightly conflicting, though, and rather disturbing. As impossible as it seemed, there was now a reasonable argument that could be made to suggest that the three other females in her mates' lives could have worked together to kill them and frame her. Or, it was possible that just the one female -- the dead miko -- could have killed them all. She was probably powerful enough, at least to kill Inuyasha and Kouga, and purify their souls. He wondered about Sesshoumaru, though. She was certainly proficient with the bow and arrow, but they didn't know if she was skilled in any of the martial arts, let alone the snake style kung fu. Touya had witnessed her meeting with the wind-witch just today. But he also said that the wind-user's son really _does_ look like Sesshoumaru, and there were still those damn scratches and claw marks that needed to be explained somehow. On top of all that, they needed to find a new place for Kagome and her sons to stay, and the dead miko was wandering around the Ningenkai. There was still an awful lot to do before this assignment would be over. But instead of irritating him, that thought just caused him to give a mental shrug, and settle down for some good sleep.

An hour later, he frowned and opened his eyes. He hadn't used the oil yet, but the smell of gardenias had almost faded away, even from his skin. It wasn't enough. Damn it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten: Confrontations

"Don't go! Not you, too, … Hiei!" Kagome bolted upright in her bed and looked around the room frantically. Shaking her head to try to clear her sleep-befuddled mind, she realized he wouldn't be there, and she immediately closed her eyes to concentrate on locating his aura. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly when she sensed him just across the hall. She had dreamed about him again. And again, he had disappeared, just like her mates. She really hadn't expected to dream like that. Heck! -- She had spent the better part of three hours with him last night! She definitely shouldn't be coming back to her room and having erotic dreams about being with him. What was wrong with her? And then, … And then he was gone. And she couldn't find him. And she _knew_ it had happened again. It was just like …

She couldn't think about that now. But were these dreams a warning? A sign? Or were her fears just getting the better of her? And why Hiei? Hai, they were lovers, but she wasn't mated to him. She had thought that must be a key element to what had happened. What if it was just any and every male she was involved with? But, she hadn't dreamed about Yemon or Kurama, and she was kind of involved with them, -- at least, officially. So, was it just males she actually cared for? And, … when did she start thinking of Hiei that way? (_Oh, crap! It wasn't supposed to be like this._)

She threw off the covers and got up. Walking over to the window, she looked out and watched as the sun slowly started to rise in the sky. Resting her forehead against the glass, she sighed. What was she going to do? Should she warn him? Or break it off altogether? And if she did, would that save him? Or was it too late? Or was she just completely overreacting? Maybe she was just dreaming about him like this because she was worried about the way their relationship seemed to be changing. After all, nobody knew about them. She laughed humorlessly to herself. (_If anyone was in danger, it would have to be Kurama. Or possibly Yemon. Daitano thinks I have taken one of them as a lover. And last night, Yemon flat out accused me of sleeping with Kurama. And I really didn't like having to try to convince him I'm just as interested in __**him**__ as I am in the avatar. Good thing that smoke alarm went off when it did, -- though I'm glad it was just a small fire and that no one was hurt. Lucky thing that room was empty -- the manager said it was the only empty one in the whole hotel, and it wouldn't have been, if there hadn't been a last-minute cancellation. Wonder what started it?_)

She shook her head. She had more important things to think about. She would have to tell Hiei of her fears. Not _all_ of it, of course, but he should know he might be in danger. Then _he_ could decide if he wanted to call it off or not. Somehow, she didn't think he would. While he might be yearning for the touch of another woman, she knew his desire for her was sincere, because it was aggravating him no end. She grinned at the thought. She was going to have to pay the hotel for the yukatas he had ripped up. (_Worth it!_)

Then she frowned. She still had to deal with Yemon. And this evening, she would be going on a 'date' with Kurama. She wondered, not for the first time, why her relationships with males were always so complicated, -- especially when she had things that were so much more important that she needed to take care of. She was glad they had taken this time to get away from everything else and just have fun as a family, with their friends along. She hoped they would be able to do things like this after everything was settled. She didn't count on it, though. But as long as she could see that her sons' futures were taken care of, it would be enough.

With one last look at the rapidly-lightening horizon, Kagome turned to get ready for the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they left the Kanazawa-Chuo hotel, located in the heart of Kanazawa, in the Ishikawa Prefecture of the Chubu region, Kagome walked along with her mother, anxious to hear all about the new man in her life. She had been overjoyed to see her waiting for them in the hotel lobby, and she had quickly introduced Higurashi Ikumi to the members of their group who hadn't met her before. They had left Kusatsu quite early that morning to reach Kanazawa in time to enjoy the whole day. Being located in such a metropolitan area, the rooms at this hotel were considerably smaller, so everyone got their own room here, -- except for Kurama's mother and step-father, of course. Their group practically took up the entire top floor.

In honor of Greenery Day, they were going to Kenrokuen Garden, and even though they would be walking around all afternoon, everyone had agreed that they would rather walk there. Touted as one of the three most beautiful gardens in Japan, its name means "Garden Combining Six" or "Garden of Six Attributes," -- a reference to the six themes of beauty displayed within it: extensiveness, panoramas, quiet seclusion, antique elegance, artificial construction, and abundant water. Covering 25 acres with hills, man-made winding streams, waterfalls, and ponds, it was originally built for Kanazawa Castle.

When they got there, they decided to follow the barrier-free course, in deference to the older ones among them. Although the map they were given said it could be navigated in about 40 minutes, it took their group almost two hours to walk it, with all the joking that went on and the nature-lovers in the group pointing out various items of interest. While most of the women in the group appreciated the sight of the many fields of flowers that could be seen from the Hanami bridge, the men seemed to enjoy the actual bridges and ponds more. Master Zhang noted the many secluded areas among the trees that would make excellent spots for meditation. He would be sure to return sometime when there was no one else about.

Kuwabara enjoyed the romantic settings provided, and was perfectly content to walk along hand-in-hand with Yukina, determinedly ignoring Yusuke's ribbing and Hiei's dirty looks. Shiori and her husband also took advantage of the opportunity to just stroll along leisurely and enjoy each other's company. Genkai rolled her eyes at her four escorts, while Eishumaru just walked along beside Shizuru, watching her in a rather thoughtful manner as she interacted with her brother and the others.

Sassouta and Daitano seemed preoccupied, and spent a lot of time conversing with Ginta and Hakkaku. Ever since Hiei had told them that Kikyou was in the Ningenkai, all three of the brothers had been concerned about their mother's safety. If it came down to a battle between the two priestesses, they knew their mother was more powerful, but they also knew she felt sorry for the other woman, and therefore was likely to be slow to attack.

Daitano had only seen her once, when they were living in the Western lands, and she had ranted and raved about how Kagome had stolen everything from her, and how she wouldn't rest until the other miko was as dead as _she_ was. After she was gone, his okaa-san had told him the tragic story of her and his father and how they had been tricked. He never could understand why his father had felt so guilty and so loyal to her after she was resurrected, considering the woman had wanted him to give up who and what he was in order for them to be together. But, his okaa-san had patiently explained how very alone Inuyasha had been all his life, and how he had thought that her stipulations were a perfectly logical request, since hanyous were so despised by both races. Even if he had to change completely for her, he thought she must love him to be around him at all. It had taken him a very long time to truly believe that Kagome honestly loved him and wanted to be with him just the way he was. And once he did, it had been very painful for him to realize that what he had thought was love was a very poor, shallow imitation.

His okaa-san told him that she had tried to tell Inuyasha that it didn't mean Kikyou hadn't loved him -- just that since she had led such a lonely life, too, she didn't know _how_ to love any better than that. But he had still felt guilty about wavering between the two women so long, when the difference between them and what he had with each of them was so obvious. And he had felt guilty, too, that he was alive and able to _find_ that kind of real love, when Kikyou had died and never would. And Kagome had told her son that she truly felt sorry for the dead miko, because she had had the chance to love Inuyasha and be loved by him, and hadn't appreciated it or let herself believe in it enough to let the trust every relationship needs grow between them. But his okaa-san had. And she would have happily spent the rest of her life with him, if fate hadn't intervened. Not once, but _three times _fate had given her someone special to love, then ripped him away after only a short time. Well, Daitano was determined that she would have the chance to find that kind of love again, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let some dead bitch take it away from her.

As if he could read his brother's thoughts, Sassouta nodded at him. He was just as worried about the dead miko as his brothers were, but he was also really worried that his mother was going to make a huge mistake and give herself to Yemon for _his_ sake. He knew how she felt about taking another mate, and even though she had never said anything about it, he knew Yemon's demand for two sons had pretty much cemented her eventual refusal of his suit. But he was afraid that in her desire to give him enough time to prepare, she might end up sleeping with the ookami ruler. And even though he knew most youkai wouldn't bat an eyelash at that, he just couldn't stand the thought of it, -- his mother having a lover was one thing, but the thought of her taking one just to help _him _made his stomach churn. And something about Yemon just didn't sit right with him. He felt a little childish, but he didn't want her with _him_, even if, kami forbid, she fell in love with him, -- and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was currently in control of Sassouta's lands. He just plain didn't like that ookami. And there was something about the way he was looking at her today that made him want to challenge the older youkai right then and there.

The current ruler of the Northern lands might _look_ big and strong, but Sassouta suspected he had allowed himself to grow soft, and he was pretty sure he could take him in a one-on-one fight. He was also fairly confident he would have no trouble convincing the wolves that he was the rightful leader, -- it was the youkai, particularly Ayame's clan that would oppose him. And he knew that things wouldn't be settled there even if, -- no, _when_ he beat Yemon, but he hadn't told his mother that.

The ookami were different from the inu, and most other youkai, in that respect. When Daitano defeated the wind-user in the East, he would be recognized throughout his lands as the new ruler. The same would go for Eishumaru and the nekkos, -- if Shu managed to get a challenge match. But he doubted he would get the chance. No, it would be an all-out war in the West, which was why he and his brothers had decided Eishumaru would issue his challenge first. They would fight together there, along with their allies, and hope that the other two individual challenges would be granted, and would not require battles on that scale.

Sassouta knew it was very possible that Yemon would call for one when Kagome refused his suit, but truthfully, he thought he had a good chance of provoking him into accepting the challenge. He wasn't sure he trusted him to keep his word anyway, even if Kagome accepted him, so he wouldn't be able to make it a matter of honor, -- it would have to be more personal than that. That was one reason he had been surreptitiously watching the ookami closely. He needed to discover the weaknesses in his character as well as the ones in his power. When he returned to the Makai after this trip, Ginta and Hakkaku had already arranged for someone to shadow him.

Even at that, when it came to the North, once Yemon was toppled, all of the clans would jump at the chance to put someone in his position. Sassouta would end up fighting challenges from all three of the major clans, and probably some of the minor ones, and they would all be death matches. He had made the others promise not to tell Kagome that. She was worried enough as it was, though she rarely let it show.

But, none of that was what was bothering him at the moment. No, at the moment, all he was concerned with was keeping that damn ookami away from her. He didn't want Yemon using _him_ to pressure her. He looked over at the avatar. He'd even rather she take up with that Reikai guard dog, -- and he wasn't too sure he liked him, either. Actually, he _did_ like him, he just didn't like his attitude toward his mother. He was a little too smug, and far too sly, and if he took her to his bed, he'd probably sit up all night just to see if she talked in her sleep about their otou-sans. He snickered a little at that thought, causing his brother to look at him curiously, but he waved it off. Daitano wouldn't find it a _bit_ funny, he knew.

He looked at his mother, walking up ahead with her mother and brother. He would feel a lot better if she already had a mate -- someone strong enough to make her stay out of the fighting that was coming. Though, when he'd voiced that to his brothers, they had laughed a bit sadly, and said not even their otou-sans could have done that. Aside from wishing he could keep her out of it all, he'd rather not have to deal with any of this intrigue going on, either. While Eishumaru was extremely interested in their mother's dealings with the group of Reikai detectives, the wolf leader, _and_ that wind-user, he tended to agree with Daitano. They'd rather just stand their ground on their own, even if it meant the whole Makai had time to prepare for their return. But, as Shu had reminded them, after all was said and done, their mother's fate would still be up in the air, and how they dealt with the wolf princess and the wind-user could significantly affect what happened. As for the detectives, … whatever they ended up reporting to the Reikai could mean life or death for her. Not that they would ever get their hands on her, -- not while he and his brothers were alive.

But, again, it would help if she had a powerful mate to stand with her, too. All three of them had had a long talk about that after Kagura had showed up, and they had made Jaken and Myouga compile a list of names of eligible males. And as soon as he could get her to give up this farce of a courtship, he would tell them to begin the introductions, -- starting with that ninja wind-user, Jin. A ninja ought to be able to keep her hidden from the Reikai, if need be. It was a shame that Yomi, who Jaken said was one of the most powerful males currently in the Makai, was already courting that female, Mukuro, their mother had met during the quest. They had seriously considered Raizen, but he might actually be a bit too old for her at 3,000. They knew she would balk at being introduced to more possible suitors, so they were planning to introduce them as possible allies. And they would approach them for that, too. But first, he had to talk to his kaa-san and get her to agree to send Yemon and Kurama packing.

Daitano, noticing the looks his younger brother was giving the two, had a feeling he knew what he was thinking. (_Damn it. I'm going to have to tell him she's already taken up with one of them. He's not going to like it._) He didn't think she was considering taking him for a mate, -- he was well aware of her fears, but it could still be a serious relationship. They would find that out when she was ready to tell them about it. And he didn't want his brothers bugging her about it before then. There was a possibility that it was just a casual arrangement, too. It was actually kind of a relief to know she was allowing herself to have needs and wants like that, because he _knew_ she had been completely celibate ever since Kouga died, and he just couldn't imagine her being alone forever -- that would be a waste. He had been thrilled to hear that his obaa-san had a new man in her life. Maybe she could talk her daughter into taking a chance again.

Kagome was blissfully unaware of the thoughts her sons were having. She and Souta had been listening to her mother tell them all about her new boyfriend. She had been a little hesitant to talk about how they met, at first. His name was Morimoto Kenji, and he was a grocer, and owned a store not too far from their shrine. Actually, he owned the very store that they most often shopped at when gathering supplies for the quest. Kenji had confessed that after they began buying a lot of ramen there, he began to stock more varieties of it, hoping to keep Ikumi coming back "So, in a way, Inuyasha brought Kenji into my life," she told her daughter quietly. Kagome smiled at her, and gave her a quick hug. She knew her mother didn't want to make her sad by bringing up thoughts of Inuyasha, but it really was impossible not to.

And Kagome didn't _want_ to forget, -- not about _any_ of her mates. It was true that moments like these were very bittersweet for her, but she thought Inuyasha would have been really glad to have played a role in Ikumi's new romance. He had asked her once why her mother had never found another man, and he had expressed his opinion that she _should_ several times. He thought all females should have a male to protect them, and he especially thought Izumi was deserving of having someone love and take care of her. He had always been very fond of her. She told her mother that, and they were both silent for a minute.

Ikumi went on to tell her that if anything serious came of this relationship, she thought she would be able to tell Kenji about Kagome's unique situation and her children's youkai heritage without him thinking she was completely crazy. Apparently, his grandmother had been a miko, and he said she had actually held some true power, -- nothing compared to Kagome's, of course, but something beyond the norm. Kagome blinked at this, but then she smiled. Of _course_ her mother would have taken her and her children's situations into consideration before entering into a relationship with someone. Anyone who would be spending any amount of time with them would have to know the truth. It made her wonder briefly if Ikumi had put aside the idea of ever being with anyone after she began her travels to the past. Of course, she had been alone for over ten years before that.

Souta, feeling a bit protective of his mother, asked questions about Kenji's age, how good a living he made, and why he didn't have a wife or any kids of his own. Ikumi explained that he was a widower, and that he and his wife had never been able to have children. She had died 5 years ago. Souta told Kagome that he knew their grandfather had already met the man, and had given his daughter-in-law his blessing and permission to remarry if things worked out between them, but that he had asked that they live at the shrine. Since it was near the man's store, Souta thought he probably wouldn't disagree. Their mother blushed a bit and protested that it was rather early to be talking about them getting married, but Kagome wasn't so sure when she saw the way her mother's eyes sparkled. She was really happy for her, and her happiness radiated itself out to all of those surrounding them, causing the youkai to all turn their heads in her direction, and making Kuwabara and Shizuru nod at each other and smile.

Genkai was surprised to have the woman's feelings communicated to her like that, and she thought about the implications of that kind of power being exploited. Noticing her thoughtful expression, Zhang leaned down and quietly explained that only her positive emotions could be sent to others. That ability, and her calming powers, were part of the gifts the kamis gave her that they thought would be useful in her position to help keep the peace between the three realms. And while the calm could be used to manipulate others into feeling a sense of peace and well-being, her positive emotions could only _encourage_ a similar response, but could not be forced on others. That reassured her somewhat, but she still wondered what else the miko was capable of. She would have to talk to Yusuke and the others soon.

When they reached the end of the trail, they all agreed to walk on just a little further for one more look from the observation deck. There was a beautiful view of the Kasumiga-ike pond from there, and as they all relaxed in the shade from the Karasaki pine, they made their plans for the rest of the day. Kanazawa was a big city, and there were plenty of options for entertainment. They decided to find a restaurant to have lunch first, then they were going to break up into groups to do whatever caught their eye. Kagome's family was going to take a walking tour of some of the historic districts, like the old samurai and geisha districts.

Shippou approached Kagome and took her aside from the group to talk. Yusuke had told him that they were going to move the family closer to Kyoto, and that Koenma had someone out searching for an appropriate place for them to live and train. The kitsune had immediately informed him that if anyone was going to find them another place to live, it would be _him_. He didn't trust the Reikai to find a location that met all of their needs. So now, he had to tell Kagome where he was going. He had a feeling she wasn't going to like it, and he was right.

"No. We're not moving."

"Kagome, the detectives believe you would all be safer in a new location," he said.

"I don't care what they believe. We don't have time for this, and we need to stay where we are," she insisted.

The others started to head on back and Shippou waved them on, telling them they would catch up shortly. Realizing that he was having trouble reconciling her to the move, Yusuke sent Keiko on and walked over to make sure she understood why it was necessary. He caught Hiei's eye and nodded him over, too. From the stubborn look on her face, they might need reinforcements, and he knew Hiei wouldn't hesitate to browbeat her into it. Sometimes it was helpful having an anti-social, know-it-all asshole to do the dirty work of bullying women, children, and small, fluffy animals to get them to do what they wanted.

"Is there a problem?" Yusuke asked politely.

"No. No problem. We're not moving," Kagome told him firmly.

"But you need to. Your location is known. If Kagura knows where to find you, others might, too," he pointed out.

"It's _because_ Kagura knows where to find me that we can't move. She needs to be able to contact me about that deal she offered."

"That _deal_ could just be a trap. The next time she comes to see you, she could bring a whole army with her," Yusuke said, getting rather frustrated.

"It's not a trap. She wants something from us for her son, and she's not going to jeopardize it. Trust me, as a mother, I _know_," she argued.

Hiei couldn't believe she was being so obstinate about this. Of course they had to move. To stay would just be asking to be killed. He stepped in front of her and narrowed his eyes. "Onna, as a son whose mother let him be tossed out like so much garbage, excuse me if I _don't_ trust you on this. Just because you happen to care that much about your sons doesn't mean every female does. You're being foolish, and you're endangering yourself and them recklessly."

"What?!!?" She stared at him. She was completely stunned by his revelation. (_His mother let him be __**tossed out**_)

Yusuke's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he stared at Hiei, with his eyes wide with disbelief. (_I can't believe he just told her that! I just expected him to yell at her to shut up and get over it because she doesn't have any choice._)

"You have no choice in the matter, so you may as well go join your family," Hiei said, silently cursing himself. He hadn't meant to say what he'd said, but the damn onna had to realize how ridiculous she was being.

She was still staring at him, and for a minute there, he thought she was going to reach out and touch him. But then she squared her shoulders and her eyes lightened to a cool, icy blue. "What do you mean, I have no choice in the matter? You can't _force_ us to move."

Hiei leaned in and in a low, threatening tone, ground out, "Oh, you would be surprised at what we can force you to do. So don't push me. If you need to talk to the wind-witch, we will arrange it."

While she was seething at his high-handed manner and threats, she was still reeling a bit on the inside from the information he had let slip about himself. But, she focused on the last thing he had said. "How will you be able to find her?"

"We are having her watched."

She considered that for a moment. Then she slowly nodded. "All right. As long as you can _guarantee_ we will be able to contact her whenever we need to."

"We can do that," Yusuke said, with relief. (_Maybe Hiei knew what he was doing when he told her that. And he was right to point that out to her -- not every mother has their child's best interests at heart, and Kagura __**could**__ be using her son to set her up to kill her._)

"Then set up a meeting for as soon as we get back. I will need to let her know we are considering her proposal, and that _we_ will contact _her_," Kagome told him.

"Uh, … okay," Yusuke agreed.

Shippou had stood silently through all this, though he had bristled when Hiei had gotten in her face and tried to intimidate her. Now he took Kagome's arm and turned her away from Yusuke and Hiei. "Don't worry. I'll make sure we have everything we need. And since I will need to go ahead to make all the arrangements, I want you to have this now." He handed her a long, slim box.

Giving him a questioning glance, she opened it to reveal a pendant with an extremely large, oval-shaped sapphire dangling from a delicate white gold chain.

Smiling, Shippou took it and put it around her neck, replacing the Shikon shard she had been wearing. "How's _that_ for a courting gift? Let's see those amateurs top that" He looked up the path, where he had noticed that Yemon had stopped to wait for her, then pulled her to him to press a brief kiss on her lips.

She blinked, then almost giggled, but managed to control the impulse, and instead hugged him tightly. "You're a rascal, Shippou-_sama_."

He grinned widely and offered her his arm. "Hai. But you made me what I am today, so you've no one to blame but yourself. Besides, that sapphire had your name written all over it -- it matches your eyes."

"Why do I get the feeling that there are simply hordes of females in the Makai just waiting for you to decide to settle down?" She pretended to study him carefully.

"Because it's true?" he said, with a wink.

As they both walked along, amiably teasing each other, Hiei frowned and glared at Shippou's back. Yusuke was a bit surprised by the kitsune's actions because he hadn't seen him flirt with her like that before, but then he remembered what Kurama had said last night about thinking Shippou was helping Kagome out with Yemon. If he didn't think he had any real competition, the ookami ruler might press her for an answer to his offer right away. And they definitely didn't want that to happen -- it could be disastrous, no matter which way she answered. Both possibilities presented big problems. But Hiei, being privy to the situation with the bite mark, wasn't so sure it was a good idea to encourage Yemon to think he had serious rivals. As it was, Kagome was already thinking she would have to be extra nice to him to keep him hanging on. And he didn't like that one bit.

As they came closer to where Yemon was waiting, Kagome thought about the night before. She was going to have to be very careful in her dealings with him from now on. She had been shocked when he had insisted on spending their 'date' in his room. And sure enough, after the food he had ordered had been brought in and they had each had a glass of wine, he had tried to move things into the bedroom. And when she had told him that she wasn't ready to take that step yet, he had become angry and told her he knew she was sleeping with Kurama. She had denied it, and he had asked her about the bite mark on her shoulder. She was glad Hiei had warned her that he thought Yemon had seen it, because she was able to keep her cool when she lied and said that Kurama had been rather forward in his attempts to seduce her, but that she hadn't succumbed to him. Actually, that part wasn't really a lie, now that she thought about it, but she _had_ let Yemon think he was the one who had bit her. It might have been easier to have told him Shippou did it, but since he seemed to take Kurama as the more serious rival, she hadn't bothered to try to change his opinion, when what she really wanted to do was change the subject entirely.

Then, Yemon had sat her down and told her he understood why she was entertaining Kurama's suit. He said he knew all about the Spirit Detectives and their investigation of her. But, if she wanted to save her neck, he said the best way to do that was to accept _him_, because he didn't think Kurama would actually take her as his mate. Instead, he told her that Kurama would just use her until they had enough evidence to lock her up, and he claimed that as _his _mate, she would be protected in the Northern lands. She had told him that she would think over what he said, but that hadn't been enough. No, he had wanted her to prove she was equally interested in him, and so he had become quite amorous. She had been debating the merits of purifying him versus simply giving him a good kick in the crotch when the smoke alarm had gone off, giving her the excuse she needed to push him off of her and call it a night.

She was glad he would be returning to the Makai as soon as they got back to the house, but she was sure she would have to put up with his advances several more times before she could turn him down. And she was a bit concerned by his intensity and the anger he had displayed. For just a minute there, she had thought he was going to give her some kind of ultimatum, and she had a feeling it wouldn't have been nice, -- or easy to turn down without severe consequences. He had been unfailingly charming ever since he made his offer, but last night, she had caught just a glimpse that intimated he wasn't quite so easy-going underneath his affable façade. She wondered what he might be capable of. But, she brushed aside those thoughts and gave him a charming smile, giving him her attention as they walked back into the city.

Once they were back at the hotel, Shippou, Ginta, Hakkaku, Jaken, and Myouga all made their excuses and left -- Shippou to search for a house, and the others to take care of various tasks in the Makai. As the rest of them began to break into groups for the afternoon, Kagome surreptitiously watched Hiei. She saw that Kurama's family would readily accept him coming along with them, and that he could go along with Kuwabara, Yusuke, and the girls. But, … she wanted to invite him to join her family for the day. She just didn't quite know how to do it without him thinking she was pitying him for what he had told her earlier. And she _did_ feel sorry for him. She absolutely couldn't imagine what his life must have been like. Even Inuyasha, in his isolation, had known the love of his mother as a child. But the whole truth was, especially after the dream she had, that she just wanted him to be near her.

Genkai, who was coming along with Kagome's family at the invitation of Hoshu and Zhang, saw the miko glance in Hiei's direction, and guessed the approximate train of her thought. Interesting. (_I wonder what their relationship __**is,**__ exactly. Obviously, none of the others know they are lovers, and she is being courted by Kurama, the ookami, and the kitsune. Yet, it is also obvious, to me at least, that she wants Hiei to come along with her family, but is not sure how to ask him. Quite a complicated situation these two are in._) Well, she was interested in watching the two of them interact, so she took all four of the Spirit Detectives aside. "I thought you nitwits were supposed to be guarding them," she indicated the three young youkai heirs. "Shouldn't at least one of you go with them?"

"Crap! You're right. Especially with that dead miko on the loose," Yusuke said, with a frustrated sigh. Genkai just raised a brow at that tidbit of information.

"I'm sure my family would understand …" Kurama began, but Hiei cut him off.

"Hn. I'll go with them."

Genkai raised her brows slightly, but refrained from smiling or saying anything. Very interesting. (_Apparently, he's not averse to spending time with her outside of the bedroom, too. _) She glanced around at the other detectives, but couldn't detect that any of them saw this as unusual. It must have been building very slowly for them not to notice or think anything of it.

"Arigatou, Hiei! I was looking forward to spending the day with Yukina, and I know she wanted to talk to Keiko and Shizuru about some wedding plans," Kuwabara slapped the little fire demon on the back.

"Touch me again and she will be a widow before she's a bride."

Kuwabara just rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah. Well, arigatou anyway, shrimp," And he turned and quickly rejoined the object of his affections.

"You have my thanks, as well. Since I will be spending the evening, and _night_, with our little widow, I did plan to go out with my mother and the others this afternoon," Kurama confided.

When he walked away, Genkai turned to Hiei. "He seems very confident that he will be usurping your place tonight. I wonder how she will handle it?"

"Mind your own business. You have no idea what is going on," Hiei warned.

"Are you so sure _you_ do?" the old woman asked him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed pleasantly enough, and Genkai was further intrigued by how easily the family welcomed, and integrated, her and Hiei, along with Lord Yemon, into their folds. Although the signs were very subtle, she could tell Kagome was rather relieved when the ookami set himself to charming her mother, instead of dancing attendance just on _her _all day. But what interested her the most, was the way she and Hiei interacted, _without_ particularly _directly_ interacting. Although he was as stoic as he normally was, the fire demon didn't treat any of them to his usual dose of insults and derisive comments. And while the miko didn't single him out or treat him in any sort of manner that would suggest they were more than polite acquaintances, the older woman noticed she _did_ make sure he was included in things -- asking his opinion or preference about any activity they considered doing or destination they considered going to, and pointing out things she thought he might be interested in. She had a real talent for keeping him involved in whatever they were doing without pushing or badgering him to do or say more than he would be comfortable with. Extraordinary.

For his part, while the others may not have seen anything unusual in his actions or attention, Genkai could see how focused he was on Kagome. He watched her intently, and Genkai sensed that while her interactions with her sons were of great interest to him, the plain truth was he was simply fascinated with _her_ -- her movements, her voice, the things that caught her eye, -- she could almost see him filing it all away to be pulled out and examined again, at his leisure.

She could tell he had possessive feelings about his lover, and he wasn't pleased with the attempts of the wolf, and Kurama, to seduce her, but she had a hard time not smiling at the way he placed himself between the miko and any ningen man who showed his appreciation for her beauty by whistling, shouting, or trying to approach her. She wondered if he was aware of what he was doing, or if it was just some kind of subconscious action on his part.

And could he tell that the miko was going out of her way to make the outing pleasant for him? Because not only was she making sure he was a part of things, she was also providing a buffer for him against things and/or people who would irritate him, -- like Yemon, and huge crowds, in general. Several times, she had steered the group across the street or into a café or shop to avoid a particularly large or boisterous group coming their way. Hai, he _did_ know what she was doing, and his eyes fairly glowed with approval and appreciation. Genkai was quite astounded, having never seen that kind of look on the hiyoukai's face before. Oh, hai, there was definitely more going on between them than secret trysting. The question was, did _they_ know it?

All too soon, at least as far as she was concerned, it was time for Kagome to meet Kurama for their date. She had really enjoyed the afternoon with her family. It was so nice to see her sons get to know and spend time with their grandmother, great-grandfather, and uncle. Souta still thought it was funny that all of his nephews looked his age or older, let alone how old they _really _were. But he had truly bonded with them during this week. She was so glad they had been able to take this trip.

They were all going to spend the evening together, with Genkai, Yusuke, Keiko, and Shizuru, while she went out with Kurama. Shiori and her husband were going to spend some private time together, as were Kuwabara and Yukina. Shuuichi and his friends were going clubbing. The only two who hadn't mentioned any plans for the evening were Yemon and Hiei. Kagome asked them if they wanted to join her family, but both declined. Yemon told her he was going to make a quick trip into the Makai, and Hiei just remained silent, so she assumed he had something to do, too. As for her own evening plans, she had been a bit relieved when the avatar had answered the "Where are you going on your date?" question with a simple "On a picnic." He certainly couldn't try to bed her in a public park.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurama, untie me," she said.

"Just relax, my dear," he said silkily, as he leisurely kissed his way down her neck.

The evening had started out innocently enough, although he had surprised her by taking her back to Kenrokuen Garden. Its hours of operation were over for the day, and he had picked her up and leapt over the fences, while she held the basket he had brought with them. First, they had strolled along, taking the longer course and looking at the parts of the garden they had bypassed earlier, like the beautiful Midori waterfall, and the Ganko-bashi bridge, which is made out of eleven red stones laid out to look like geese flying in formation. The whimsical nature of it appealed to Kagome, and she had smiled and not objected when he took her hand as they walked along. That part had been pleasant, and Kurama was an excellent guide when it came to pointing out the various plants, flowers, and trees. Kagome had a pretty decent knowledge of such things herself, needing to be familiar with the various ones that could be used for healing and certain poisons, but Kurama was in a class by himself when it came to stuff like that.

He had led her to a beautiful, secluded area in a far corner of the garden, named Yamazaki-hama Hill. It was getting dark, and he had thrown down some seeds and coaxed up several clusters of Mirabilis jalapa in the area around them. Though the flowers themselves were in varying shades of red, magenta, pink, and white, they gave off a green glow. Kagome was enchanted with the flowers and asked him about them. He told her they were native to South America, and were also known as 'marvels of Peru' and 'beauty of the night.' He confessed that although their petals _do_ normally have green fluorescent patterns on them, he had boosted the fluorescent content in them to make their glow much more noticeable, so they could actually be used for a faint light source. They had then spread out the blanket he had brought and had a pleasant dinner. Kurama had been extremely charming, -- more like he had been the first few weeks she had known him, -- and Kagome had allowed herself to relax and actually enjoy the evening with him. Then, …

He had stood and offered her his hand, and led her over to a large tree, where he had suddenly grabbed her and, kissing her passionately, backed her up against the tree. There, thick roots had grabbed her ankles, while others had twined around the tree, anchoring her arms around it behind her, and wrapping around her waist and neck, as well. She had tried to call her purifying powers to her hands to burn away the roots holding her captive, but Kurama had laughingly told her it wouldn't work.

"There is no youki in the actual roots. I merely used some of my ki to manipulate and fasten them in place. They're quite normal, and therefore immune to your miko powers. However, I am most interested to find out if your celestial powers can be used in this situation. I've thought over your battle with the wolves, and have wondered why you didn't use your ability to manipulate the earth to protect yourself and Master Zhang, or to trap your attackers."

"You _could_ just ask, you know," she said in an exasperated tone of voice. "My celestial powers are purely for ceremonial purposes, -- they aren't meant to be used as weapons. I cannot use them to attack or defend."

"Interesting," he murmured, unbuttoning the top button of her plain white blouse and placing a kiss there. "I have some more questions I'd like answered."

Which brought them to her request to be let loose, and his refusal. "You may be happy to know that in the cases of your mates' deaths, you are no longer the only suspect on our radar."

"Wha … what?" she asked, trying to squirm about to avoid his nimble fingers, which were continuing to unbutton buttons.

"I wonder though, why _you_ never mentioned that the very three women who filed complaints against you had sufficient motive to commit the murders themselves?" He tugged her shirt out of her skirt waistband.

Slightly distracted by what he was saying, she stilled for a minute. "You suspect Kagura and Ayame of killing Sesshoumaru and Kouga?"

"And Kikyou. Let's not forget the powerful miko necessary for purifying their souls into oblivion." Now that her blouse was completely unbuttoned, he stopped and looked at her. He leaned in and kissed her thoroughly. "Tell me, why did you lie about what Kagura had to say to you?" The fingernails on one of his hands lengthened into claws, and he sliced down through the front of her bra.

"What?!?" It was a little difficult to concentrate on what he was saying, considering what he was _doing_.

Cutting through each of the straps, he moved her shirt sleeves off her shoulders and down her arms, baring her to his view. "Truly magnificent. Take all the time you want to answer the question." He bent down and latched on to a puckered, dusky bud. As he suckled firmly, he teased her other nipple with his fingertips, circling it lightly, and plucking it gently.

Kagome blinked her eyes in disbelief. This was certainly a _different_ method of interrogation. Leave it to a kitsune … "Kurama! Stop!"

"Don't worry, I'm listening," he said, pausing to admire his handiwork. The moisture on her skin from his mouth just emphasized the unusual and enticing color of the succulent morsel, and he moved to pay homage to the other one in a similar fashion.

"I didn't lie. Kagura wanted to offer us a deal, just like I said."

"Perhaps she did. But, you failed to mention that her oldest son is Sesshoumaru's," he chided her. His hair was becoming streaked with silver, and a harder glint shone from eyes that lightened to gold.

He heard her sharp intake of breath. "Why would I repeat her lies? It would serve no purpose, but to upset my sons needlessly."

Youko stared down at her now. "And if she isn't lying?" He was surprised by the ferocious expression that came over her face, and the way she practically snarled at him.

"She _IS_ lying! Sesshoumaru would never have been unfaithful to me!" She began to struggle harder against her bindings.

"So, you _are_ saying you think Kagura killed him." He reached down and slowly began to lift up the simple black skirt she was wearing.

When she felt the material begin to slide up her thighs, she wished she had worn pants. Or at least a straight, fitted skirt, instead of this loosely-flared one. "No, I don't believe she could have. Kagura is not powerful enough."

"We thought that as well," he purred, as he sliced through the sides of her panties and let the material fall to the ground. "So, you believe all three females were working together to kill your mates and frame you. Did you ever see them together? Does Princess Ayame know the snake style kung fu, as well?" He leaned in and licked her neck, and slowly began working his way down her body.

"No, I don't remember ever seeing them together, and I really can't imagine them being guilty -- in the first place, I don't think they were powerful enough to kill them, and in the second place, they loved my mates, too. And I have no idea if any of them know snake style kung fu, but I highly doubt it. So, … STOP!!"

Youko _did_ stop. And he stepped back and looked at her curiously. "You _do_ realize that by making the case for it being _them_ sound weak, you make the case for it being _you_ seem stronger. Or do you have another theory you would like to put forth? Any other suspects we should be looking into?"

Was he seriously asking her opinion? "I … no, I can't think of anyone else who would have been capable of killing them."

He grinned at her wickedly then. "And I don't suppose you are willing to save us time and confess …"

She just glared at him.

"Well, then, I suppose we can continue this delightful conversation."

Suddenly, she yelled, "Let me loose! Now! Kikyou is …"

And an arrow whistled through the air, and was knocked aside just a few feet from them by Youko's whip as he spun around to face the threat. With a growl, he quickly reached out to touch the tree to release her. No sooner did the roots retract themselves, than two more arrows sped their way. Kagome was just able to move enough to avoid being pierced through the heart, but the arrow grazed her arm as she dodged out of the way. Youko was able to deflect the other arrow with his whip again.

"So, girl, you have found yet another to take Inuyasha's place," the other miko said contemptuously.

Putting a hand to her arm, Kagome's eyes widened in alarm as she looked at her attacker. "What have you done, Kikyou?" The slight wound was bleeding more than it should have been, and the power from the arrow had felt … _off_.

"Surely you didn't expect me to just sit around and wait until I found you? I told you that I won't be satisfied until you are quite dead. And after your battle with Naraku, your powers have grown considerably. Tsubaki may not have been a match for you, even before you grew into your powers, but I can assure you _I_ am."

"No, … You wouldn't …"

"Wouldn't what? Wouldn't form a partnership with youkai to boost my own strength? Wouldn't send my soul stealers after the souls of youkai females as well as human women to harness their power? Oh, hai, I most certainly would, if it meant I could finally kill you."

Youko looked back and forth between the two females. Kikyou was dressed in traditional miko chihaya, only instead of red, her hakama was a dark burgandy, and her kimono was cream-colored, instead of white. She was, indeed, very beautiful, with her pale white skin and long black hair. Her features were delicate and elegant. But that was where her resemblance to Kagome ended. She was taller, and emitted none of the warmth that flowed so freely from the widow. Her manner was cold and full of an icy hatred, and her movements were as stiff as her voice was stilted.

"She has become a kuromiko," Kagome told him quietly.

"_**Well, this just gets more and more interesting all the time, doesn't it, Youko?**_"

"_Hai, it does, Red. And it might be wise to contact Hiei and have him and the others join us here. I think we need to take that one in._" As he spoke, he slowly moved apart from Kagome, so he could try to capture Kikyou while she was focused on the other woman.

"You took everything from me. My soul, my powers, my duty, the man I loved, -- even my face. You lived the life that should have been mine, and you disgraced me by mating with not just one, but _two_ full-blooded youkai. And even now, you are still whoring yourself out to youkai." She sneered as she pointed at Youko. "And you still have a weakness for inhuman features. You were never a true miko. But no matter. Now I will take it all back -- all that is left, and you shall take my place in hell." And she released another arrow at Kagome, while at the same time sending two shikigami at her.

That was when Youko chose to attack. His whip knocked the bow from her hands, and then swung back, leaving a long gash across her midsection. Kagome was able to reduce the shikigami to ash before they even reached her by simply holding up her palms, and she deflected the arrow by raising a barrier. "Youko, no!" She tried to warn the kitsune as he approached Kikyou and reached out to grab her, but he was thrown back forcefully as she erected her own barrier. When Kagome ran over to see if he was all right, Kikyou took advantage of her distraction to pick up her bow and shoot another arrow in her direction.

Unable to draw his whip again in time, Youko leapt up and shielded her with his body. When the arrow hit him, he fell backward against Kagome, and immediately transformed back into Kurama's usual form. "Oh, no!" She quickly reached for the arrow to dispel its power before Youko was further purified. It burned her hands, but she held on and poured her ki into it until it disintegrated. "Kurama?" She tried to help him sit up, but he pushed her away, "Protect yourself!"

As she rose to her feet, placing a barrier around Kurama, she could feel Hiei rapidly approaching. "I can't let you kill anyone else. This is between you and me," she told her nemesis.

But Kikyou stood there in shock, staring at Kurama. "He's human. How is that possible? He was a full-blooded youkai just a moment ago. I know he isn't a hanyou."

"He's an avatar. You let your hatred of all youkai blind you to it." And Kagome closed her eyes and focused on calling the missing piece of her soul back.

"Oh, no, you don't! You won't defeat me so easily," And as Kikyou's soul stealers lifted her into the sky, Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she had encased her entire body in a thin, black barrier that was holding her soul and the souls she had stolen from young women tightly inside her. "You won't be able to hide from me again. You know I can always find you."

Cursing to herself, and wishing for her own bow and arrows, Kagome called her powers into her hands and formed a shimmering pink bow out of her ki. Hiei and Kurama watched as she sent a flaming pink arrow of ki after the rapidly-departing kuromiko. When it hit, the black barrier was instantly shattered, and they heard Kikyou scream, but in the next instant, she was out of sight. "Damn it!"

"You couldn't destroy her?" Hiei asked.

"No, the energy it took to form the bow and arrows weakened the effectiveness of their power." She dispelled her barrier and dropped to her knees next to Kurama. "Lie down, -- this isn't going to feel very good."

He chuckled weakly. "Now _that_ has to be the most unusual proposition I've ever received."

But before she could do anything, Hiei grabbed the sides of her blouse and pulled them together across her chest. "Cover yourself, onna."

Blushing, she quickly buttoned the shirt. Then she placed her hands over the wound on Kurama's stomach, and concentrated on sending her powers into it. It was difficult, because she had to send a small amount of her purifying power as well as her healing ki throughout his body to counteract Kikyou's dark powers, and she broke out in a sweat at the effort required to maintain the delicate balance needed. When she was done, she raised a brow at the avatar, who had also broken out in a sweat, due to the pain. "I suppose Youko can be glad for Kikyou's conversion. He has enough darkness in his soul that is similar enough to her dark powers to mitigate some of the effects. Of course, I think he's powerful enough not to have been completely purified by just one arrow, even if she was still a pure miko. But, he would have been incapacitated for a week or more. As it is, he's going to be weak for a couple of days."

Yusuke and Kuwabara had finally made it there, and had stood silently with Hiei and watched while she tended to Kurama's injury. "So, I take it you were responsible for the fireworks we saw," Yusuke said to Kagome. "What happened to the dead miko?"

"She got away," Hiei said curtly. He was furious. The damn fox had contacted him to tell him the dead miko had attacked, and when he arrived, he saw the fox sitting on the ground injured, and his blasted onna facing off with the other female while only half-clothed. And on top of that, he could smell her blood, and see several small areas of dead grass leading away from one of the trees over to where she had been standing. Then, not only did the damn kuromiko get away, but he could tell that healing Kurama had taken a lot out of Kagome. He supposed it was because of the opposing nature of the other miko's power. And she had long, thin burn marks across both of her palms. This was all because those damn 'suitors' insisted on spending time with her alone. Well, _that _wasn't going to happen again. He was _beyond_ furious. And when his eyes fell on the scraps of cloth over near the tree, he incinerated them, with a vicious growl rumbling in his throat.

"It looks like we're going to have carry Kurama back to the hotel," Yusuke commented. "Kuwabara, go see if you can get us a taxi up near the front gates. I don't want to have to carry him through the city, -- with all that blood, we'd attract too much attention."

"I'll take _her_ back and return with a change of clothes for him," Hiei said.

"Hey! Great idea! That way we'll avoid any awkward questions from the driver."

"Hai. Arigatou, Hiei," Kurama said, closing his eyes.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

Kagome nodded. "He needs to rest to regain his strength, and let Youko's ki replenish itself. And he's probably feeling a little sick from the influx of dark miko power followed by pure miko power. Both would have been a shock to his system. But, he will be all right."

Seeing how tired _she_ looked, and the blood on her arm, the tall detective reached out and touched her shoulder. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Hai," she smiled. "It's just a scratch. And I just need a little rest, too, -- I've never tried to counter the effects of a kuromiko's hama no ya before. And using _my_ purifying powers to counter _hers_ on a _youkai_, without harming him further, was a bit tricky."

"I never thought about that. I guess it would be," Kuwabara said.

"I'm not going to stand around here all night while that idiot tries to _think_. Come on, onna," Hiei said impatiently, as he grabbed her uninjured arm and pulled her over to him, where he picked her up and left in a black blur.

"Should we have let Hiei take her? He's such a mean little bastard," Kuwabara worried out loud to Yusuke.

"Aw, he might be rude to her, but he won't hurt her or anything. And it _is_ the quickest way to get her back to the hotel and get some clothes for Kurama so we can get _him_ back," Yusuke answered him. "Shit. That Kikyou really must be powerful to have taken him down like that."

"I think Kagome was saying _Youko_ was the one Kikyou shot with her arrow," Kuwabara mentioned, as he folded up the blanket and tucked it under Kurama's head.

Yusuke's eyes widened, and he ran his hand through his hair. "Shit, I think you're right. That's even worse!"

"Well, I guess I'll go get that taxi. The shrimp'll be back soon."

"Yeah, you'd better get going."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kicking the door closed behind him, Hiei set Kagome down. "Take off your clothes and get in the bed."

"Um, Hiei? I … I don't think I …"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You need to sleep. But first we should clean your injuries." And he went to get a wet washcloth. When he came back out of the bathroom, she was still standing by the bed. He narrowed his eyes at her and pushed her down to sit. Extending his claws, he ripped her shirt down the back, so it fell down her arms into her lap.

"Wha … ? Why did you do that?" she demanded. "I could have unbuttoned it."

"Hn. I already told you once to take it off." And he ignored her indignant huff, and started wiping the blood off her arm. When he saw the mark the arrow had left on her upper arm, he frowned. It was just a shallow flesh wound. "I am surprised it bled so much."

"So was I. I think her dark powers must have had a multiplied effect on me since our ki are such polar opposites now."

He turned his attention to her hands. "How did you get these?"

"Trying to get the arrow out of Youko." She looked down at the floor. "It's my fault he was injured, -- he was protecting me," she said quietly.

Hiei raised a brow at that, but didn't say anything. He wished he had some kind of salve to put on the burns. He would see if Kurama had something when he returned. In the meantime, he walked over to the wardrobe closet and pulled out the hotel's yukata and cut some strips from it, causing Kagome to shake her head at him. Then he wrapped one around each of her hands, and one around her arm.

"What have you got against hotel yukatas?" she grinned.

"Hn. This is the only thing they're good for," he answered, letting his gaze linger on her breasts, and smirking when a light blush colored her cheeks. Burning her shirt, for the multiple reasons that it was ruined, it had her blood on it and would draw her sons, _and_ because he was irritated that it had been unbuttoned when she was with Kurama, he told her to be sure to mask her scent and aura. He had already made her put up a barrier at her room, so her sons, and anyone else who might be looking for her, -- like that damn wolf, -- would assume she was in there. "Get some sleep now. I'll be back after we get the fox settled." And he left. He hesitated for a moment in the hallway. He was uneasy leaving her there unguarded, but the only ones of their group who were back were Yukina and Keiko, who had come back to the hotel when Kuwabara and Yusuke had taken off.

The door to Yukina's room opened, and Genkai stepped out. He hadn't known she had returned as well, and hadn't bothered to check. She walked over to him and quietly asked if everyone was all right. He told her Kurama was injured, and that Kagome was resting. She noted the set of clothes in his hand. "I will keep watch while you bring Kurama in. You need to hurry. The others will probably be returning in the next hour or so." With one last glance back at the door to his room, which didn't go unnoticed by the old woman, he disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Northern lands of the Makai, a certain ookami leader slammed the door to his bedchamber. "Who the hell do you think you are, sending a summons for me?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" A female stepped from the shadows in a corner of the room, and slowly let the robe slide from her shoulders to the floor.

"Your interruption is keeping me from achieving our goal."

She walked over to the bed and lay back on it, running a hand across her bare breasts. "You mean you haven't managed to sweet talk your way into her bed yet? You're slipping."

"I am not the only one who is pursuing her," he reminded her, taking off his shirt and letting it drop.

"Hai. And Kagura believes she has already taken one of them as a lover, since it was not you who was with her when she went to see her." She lifted a leg in the air and ran both hands down the sides of her thigh, before lightly running the fingers of one hand across her feminine folds, spreading the moisture already present.

"I believe I know which one it is. In his position, he can hold the threat of punishment from the Reikai over her head. Of course, that would be _your_ fault, since you are the one who swore out the complaint against her." He stepped out of his pants and threw them on a chair.

"At the time, I did not think of making her punishment fit the crime. And I did not have you to help me. Not that you have been much help so far. I can't believe you can't seduce the woman -- unless you simply don't measure up to her Taiyoukai mates."

He stalked over to the bed angrily and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You really are a bitch, Ayame." Then he flipped her onto her stomach, and pulled her hips up. "So act like one." And he plunged inside her roughly, causing her to cry out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than an hour later, Hiei quietly stepped into his room and closed the door. After they had brought Kurama back and taken him to his room, Yusuke had contacted Botan to tell Koenma what had happened. Instead of just following her around, if any of Koenma's people spotted her, they needed to catch that bitch. Or at least contact _them_ so _they_ could go get her. They might not be able to prove she had killed the Taiyoukai yet, but she had attacked Kagome and Kurama. Or Youko. Either way, she was on the run from the Reikai now, and Koenma was dancing a jig to have these other theories start to look better and better all the time. He was already choosing a suite in the palace to designate for Kagome to stay in when she was in the Reikai serving her duties as Celestial Liaison.

Kurama had been completely out, so Hiei had gone to Genkai for something to put on Kagome's hands. Since she seemed to know what was going on, she might as well be useful. She hadn't said a word to him, but that knowing look on her face had really pissed him off. Hmph. Maybe she didn't know as much as she thought. (_Damn nosey onna._)

He shed his clothes and brought the jar of salve over to the bed. He frowned when Kagome didn't rouse at all when he unwrapped her hands, rubbed the salve in, and rewrapped them in the gauze Genkai had given him. And when he crawled in the bed and pulled her into his arms to settle her against him, and she _still_ didn't move, he was seriously disturbed. He knew her sons had said that she needed to sleep to heal, but these injuries weren't serious at all. Just how much of her ki did she have to use to heal Kurama? And if she had to sleep this deeply to replenish it when she healed someone with serious injuries, then she was completely vulnerable at those times. He didn't like that thought at all. She definitely needed someone to protect her. He unconsciously tightened his arms around her. It was a miracle the fool onna had survived as long as she had.

He brushed those thoughts aside. She was safe now that she was with him, so there was no point in worrying about it. He thought back over the day. He still couldn't believe she had protested moving. But, watching her with her mother and her sons, he knew she truly believed what she had said about Kagura -- she thought that, as a mother, Kagura would put her son's best interests first, and would keep faith with her in whatever deal they made as long as it helped him. He had seen Kagome with her sons enough to know that _she_ was like that, -- it was just one of things he found fascinating about her, -- and now he could see that her mother was, too. He had overheard their conversation about the new male in her mother's life, and he had been very interested to hear that she had taken into consideration whether or not the man would be able to accept Kagome and her youkai children. The only other woman he had ever known who truly put her child's best interests above her own was Kurama's ningen mother, Shiori. But Kagome just seemed to take that as a given. Foolish onna.

He hadn't meant to reveal his own past the way he had, but perhaps it was for the best. Maybe she would wise up and stop looking for the good in everyone she met. She might live longer that way. She had been completely shocked, but she had managed to surprise him yet again. While he could tell she had wanted to reach out to him, she had put aside her sympathy for him and continued with her stubbornness, refusing to let him bully her into doing what he wanted. It was infuriating. She had forced him to spit out that they would make sure she could contact the damn wind-user whenever she wanted. She had a really irritating knack for making him say things he didn't intend to. It had to be a side effect of the spell she had him under.

The rest of the day had been surprisingly pleasant. Truthfully, he had been glad for the excuse to go along with Kagome and her family. If he had had to watch that idiot with his sister all afternoon, he might have come up short one brother-in-law. And it had been … _nice_ to see Kagome enjoying some time with just her family. Really, it would have perfect, if he could have strangled that damn wolf and hung his body from one of those flagpoles so many of the buildings had out to display the carp streamers for the Boy's Festival tomorrow. He really had to hand it to the onna, though, -- she had kept the ookami from irritating him too badly. Hell, she had kept _everyone _and every_thing_ from irritating him too badly. Except for all those damn ningen males who wanted to get their hands on her. He frowned at the memory. There were just so damn many of them.

And that just brought his thoughts around to another situation that was _really_ gnawing at his gut.. The damn onna had been half-naked when the dead miko had attacked. Had she had second thoughts about Kurama? Had his charm made her think he might be serious in his courtship? Or had Youko finally broken through her defenses and convinced her to sleep with him? Would she do that? _She _had approached _him_ with this arrangement, and while it might not be anything more than sex, -- freaking _amazing_ sex, -- … and touching, -- soothing, comforting touching, -- … and … well, it just didn't matter exactly what the hell else it was! The point was, he wasn't about to share her with _anybody_.

He could feel the growl rising in his chest, and he glared down at the top of her head. He would make sure she knew the boundaries this relationship tied her in to. He remembered the scraps of cloth that had comprised her bra and panties lying on the ground underneath that tree, and he could feel his fangs and claws elongating at the thought of Kurama or Youko taking them off of her. She had been _so_ solicitous of his injury. And what the hell had that look on her face been when she had said Youko had protected her?!!? He was on the verge of shaking her until she woke up, so he could _show_ her who she belonged to, when she stirred, just the tiniest bit, and he heard a small distressed sound. Then she began to glow with a soft white light, and he felt a wave of calm flow into him. Still without really rousing, she reached around him and hugged him tightly, then snuggled into him.

Damn onna. She was manipulating his emotions again. He really should just put himself out of his misery, because it was becoming painfully obvious he couldn't kill _her_. He ran his hand up and down her back and let out an uncharacteristic, frustrated sigh. Here he was. Naked, hard as a rock, and in bed with the witch who had cast the most infuriating spell known to any male _anywhere_ on him, and _she _was naked, and he couldn't do a thing to relieve the need her enchantment caused. All he could do was lie here and hold her while she slept. At least he could enjoy that unique, bewitching scent of hers … Damn it! He had told her to mask her scent and aura. She was right under his nose, and he couldn't detect her scent at all. Oh, the kami were definitely laughing at him. He had a feeling they had been laughing at him ever since Koenma called them all into his office to tell them about this assignment. As a matter of fact, he _knew_ they were.

He remembered the things he had said to Kurama and Yusuke about how they should simply not let her seduce them into her bed. He couldn't believe how naïve he had been. He had had _no idea_ she was such a powerful sorceress. It was a good thing she was starting to look innocent, because he really would hate for all of his teammates to come to see him in the Reikai just to laugh at him for being victim #4 of the Black Widow Miko. If that happened, he would demand she purify his soul, too. There was no way he was going to listen to their crap for eternity. His lips twitched just the tiniest bit at that thought, and he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

Funny, … he was able to regulate his own body temperature, _and_ manipulate the temperature of the air around him, so he was always comfortable. So, why was it that the warmth from her body, pressed up against him, made him feel _more_ comfortable? And even though she wasn't easing his sexual ache, or touching and caressing him the way he had come to crave, somehow, her presence was still soothing. Even if it turned out that she wasn't a killer, she was every bit as dangerous as he'd thought her to be from the start -- maybe more. He closed his eyes to rest for a minute.

When he opened them, he noticed the light coming through the window was different. He had fallen asleep. He lifted his head and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was a little after 4:00 a.m. He had slept for over 5 hours! And before long, some of the others would be stirring. He listened to her soft breathing, and was relieved to note from the rhythm, that she was in a much more normal state of sleep than she had been earlier. The warmth of her breath on his neck made him want to close his eyes again, but he knew she would want to be back in her room before anyone got up and about.

"Kagome," he said quietly, brushing the backs of his fingers across her cheek, "you have to wake up."

She just reached up and touched his hand, and pressed it to her cheek. He froze. What was it about the simplest gesture from this onna that caused such strange and unfamiliar sensations in him? He was going to have to find a way to break this damn spell, because it was just _not_ acceptable to have someone else controlling him like this. And apparently the damn thing gained strength the longer he was under her thrall. It was bad enough not to be able to control his body's need for sexual gratification, _then_ she had added in the yearning for her touch, and _now_… well, _now_ he just wanted to be _with_ her at all hours of the day and night. It was intolerable. And he was going to make her get up and leave before this new addiction took hold any stronger than it already had. In a few minutes.

"Kagome, it's almost 5:00 a.m."

"Wha …?" she mumbled sleepily.

"It's almost 5:00."

"What?" She sat up quickly. (_Oh, no! I've got to get back to my room. Crap! How did it get so late?_) She rolled out of the bed and started looking around for something to put on. "Why didn't you wake me?" The only things she found were her skirt and the yukata that Hiei had cut strips from to bandage her hands and arm. With a sigh, she tied it around her the best she could.

Frowning at the abrupt way she had scrambled out of his arms, in very clipped tones, he told her, "I tried to wake you earlier."

She stopped and looked at him. "You did? Gomen." And she walked over to the bed and reached out to touch his face.

"Hn." He accepted her apology with less than good grace, but he let her caress his cheek.

When she noticed the gauze around her hands, she gave him a questioning look. "You rewrapped my hands?"

"I put some salve on them."

"Oh, … arigatou." She stood there for a moment, then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. When she straightened up, she immediately turned and left. After she closed the door, she leaned back against it and covered her face with her hands. This was … not what she had bargained for. _He_ was not who she had thought he was. He was so much more. And _this_ was becoming so much more. And she just really didn't know if she could handle that.

Taking a deep breath, she started for her room. She jumped when she heard another door opening, and stood there wide-eyed as her grandfather stepped out of the room across the hall, also wearing one of the hotel's yukatas.

"Jii-chan?"

"Kagome?"

They both stared at each other a minute, then looked away nervously.

"Hm. Well, you know I have always had a problem with sleepwalking. I guess it runs in the family," the old man said.

Kagome smiled at him then. "Hai, I guess maybe it does."

"Well, I'll see you at breakfast," and he headed for his own room. And after staring after him for a few seconds, she went to hers.

Having heard the voices in the hallway, Hiei had pulled on some pants and walked over and opened the door, just to make sure Kagome hadn't had any trouble.

"Hmph. If you're lucky, in another 30 or 40 years, she may _sleepwalk_ as good as her grandfather," a raspy voice from across the hall drew his attention. Genkai was standing there in her doorway, smoking a cigarette.

Hiei just raised a brow at her before stepping back and closing his door. (_If she started __**sleepwalking**__ any better than she already does, I'd be taking up residence in the Reikai. Thirty or forty years, huh? _)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than an hour later, Hiei sat in Kurama's room, scowling fiercely at him as he lay back comfortably on the bed. To say that he had been less than pleased to find Kagome already there, checking on the avatar, was an understatement. Just what the hell had happened on their 'date'?!? After making Kurama promise to take it easy for the day, she had gone to talk with her sons. She wanted to let them know what had happened with Kikyou.

"So, Youko is still unconscious," Hiei said.

Kurama gave him a rather amused smile. "Hai, though he seems to just be resting now. I expect he will be awake in another hour or so. I'm sure he will be much gratified to learn of your overwhelming concern for him."

"I take it he was too distracted by his attempts at seduction to notice the dead miko approaching," the apparition accused him, -- his contempt clearly written on his face.

"Actually, at that moment, he was more distracted by something Kagome had said," the avatar answered. At Hiei's questioning look, he continued, "We were discussing our other suspects, and she said she doesn't think they did it." He watched the fire demon for his reaction, and was rewarded by the brief look of surprise that lit up his eyes.

"Shippou did tell us that even though everyone else suspected the dead miko of murdering Inuyasha, _she_ did not," Hiei said, thoughtfully.

"Hai, he did, didn't he? And do you know why she thinks that? She said she doesn't think the other females were powerful enough to kill her mates, _and_ she didn't believe they would, even if they _could_, because they loved them," Kurama informed him.

"Hn. It figures. She balked at moving, too, because she believes the wind-user will not do anything to harm her or her sons, because she has asked them to help _her_ son. She is absurdly naïve when it comes to others' motives. She seems to believe everyone feels the way _she_ does about family."

Kurama gave him a curious stare. "So now _you_ believe she couldn't have killed her mates because she loved them?"

Hiei snorted. "I didn't say that. I believe she loves her sons, and would do anything in her power to help them."

"Hmmm. You may be right about that. But the best thing for them might be for her to turn herself in.

"So _you_ still believe she is guilty."

Kurama linked his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Probably. I don't know. But something isn't right about our other theories. We've never come up with an explanation for her obvious scuffle with Sesshoumaru, and I think she may have a very valid point, -- I'm just not so sure those other females could have killed him. Even Kikyou. She is certainly very powerful, but as Kagome pointed out, she couldn't have purified Youko with just one arrow. From all accounts, the only wounds on Sesshoumaru were from the dagger in his chest and her fingernails on his arm. And the Taiyoukai were all _killed_ without their bodies being purified, -- just their souls afterwards. I think Kikyou might have been able to purify the souls, and she could have killed Inuyasha, especially since he was in his human form and was killed by an arrow through the heart. That seems to be her main method of attack. And Ayame _might_ have been able to kill Kouga, -- though we still don't know if she or either of the other two study snake style kung fu. But Sesshoumaru , … I just don't think Kagura, or _any_ of them were powerful enough to _kill_ him. And I'm not 100 sure Kikyou could have purified his soul completely, either. The only one I've met that I'm positive has that kind of power is Kagome. But, I can't understand why _she_ would say that. I would think she would be happy to encourage us to look in other directions."

"She is … very complicated," Hiei said, as he got up to leave.

"Hai, … hai, she is. And very intriguing," Kurama smiled wickedly. "It's a shame we were so rudely interrupted last night."

The only response he got was the closing of the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, everyone said their farewells to Kurama's mother and stepfather. They were heading back home to prepare for the work week. After many thanks were expressed, and promises extracted from Kurama that he would come home to visit soon, they left. It was actually a relief to him, as he wouldn't have to try to keep up appearances for his mother's sake. He just told the others he was still a bit tired, and went back to his room to rest some more until the afternoon.

Yusuke also let everyone know that Yemon had been called away on important business, and would not be rejoining them. He took his teammates and Kagome and her sons aside to tell them that apparently there had been some trouble in the Northern lands, but that Yemon hoped to have everything back under control within a week, and that he would come to visit Kagome as soon as he could. Then Yusuke handed her a small box and told her it was a gift from her suitor. Inside was a ring with a huge, square-cut ruby set between two round diamonds. Blinking at the extravagance of the gift, she asked Yusuke to make sure someone thanked the ookami for her. Then she put the box in her pocket. (_That Shippou! He started this. He's going to laugh his head off when I show him this. I just hope Kurama doesn't start handing me jewels, too._)

The remaining members of the group were going to spend the day doing some more sightseeing, then that night they were letting the young guys pick the hotpots to hang out at as their way of celebrating both the Boy's Festival and the end of their trip. They would all be heading for home tomorrow morning. So, they headed for the Myoryuji Temple. Often called the Ninja temple, because of its many hidden staircases, traps, and other hiding places, it was actually designed as a safe place of prayer for feudal lords who wished to follow the Buddhist ways. They all enjoyed exploring the 4-story, 7-level building. And after stopping by some of the local shrines, and doing a bit of shopping, they went back to the hotel to see if Kurama felt up to joining them for lunch.

He did. And afterwards, they went to Gyokusenen Garden. Though it is nowhere near as grand as Kenrokuen Garden, its tranquil atmosphere made for a pleasant afternoon's walk. Kagome strolled along beside Kurama, as they navigated the winding paths up and down the hill the garden rests on, and admired the bridges and numerous bodies of water, as well as the flowers, plants, and trees. She was feeling terribly guilty about how badly Youko had been hurt by Kikyou while trying to protect her. Hai, he had been _way_ out of line, and she was still annoyed with _both_ Kurama and Youko over their underhanded tactics, -- actually, she still couldn't quite believe Kurama had actually _tied her to a tree_, and started undressing her, while interrogating her about her mates' deaths. (_Who does something like that?!!? Only a kitsune!_)

But, the situation between her and Kikyou could only be resolved by the two of them, and the thought that Youko, -- that _anyone_, -- had been injured because of it, -- because of _her_, -- just filled her with guilt. She should have put Kikyou to rest after Inuyasha was killed, but she just hadn't been able to bring herself to do it. And now, Kikyou had tainted what was left of her soul even further. The next time they met, she couldn't allow herself to be distracted by concern for anyone else, -- it was time to end it. In the meantime, she wanted to be sure Youko and Kurama didn't suffer from any ill effects of the purification.

Her attentiveness to Kurama was a source of irritation to Hiei, though. And he dealt with it by glaring darkly at Kurama and snapping viciously at Kuwabara. Kagome was unhappy at the evidence that he continued to harbor such hard feelings against the tall, gentle man. And she wondered about the hostile looks he was giving the avatar. Was he angry because his teammate had been injured? Did he think he had been careless? Or was he blaming him for Kikyou getting away? Or was it … something else? Something she didn't even want to think about? Like the way he had taken care of her last night. Like there was something between them. Something that could get him killed. (_Crap, I really need to warn him. I have to let him know he may be in danger._) And it was with these thoughts in mind that she let the others lead her around that evening.

After dinner, they ended up deciding to go to Mokkiriya, a live music club. Daichi and Chikao had hoped to go to Puddle, which was a basement bar, or Pool, which was a rooftop bar, but Kagome had refused, since they were under 20, as were her _cousins_, at least by appearance. She subtly matured her sons' and brother's features a bit, though, so there wouldn't be too many eyebrows raised at them being at the club. She wished Shippou were there, because his powers of illusion were so much better than the meager ones he had helped her develop after she had gained her celestial powers. She was able to mask their markings without trouble, and to smooth the points of their elegant ears, but more than that took quite a bit of concentration to achieve. And she had to be careful so the differences were subtle enough not to arouse suspicion among their human companions who didn't know what they were. The slight aging of Sassouta and Souta were the most noticeable, of course, but was explained away by a little make-up and their choice of clothing. Sassouta and Eishumaru's height worked in their favor. And even Souta was taller than most boys his age, which helped. Eishumaru was quick to ask Shizuru if she felt more comfortable being seen with him looking 18. She rolled her eyes and told him he was still way too young for her, but he just grinned and placed her hand on his arm and started off for the club.

Mokkiriya was crowded and the band was loud, so the youkai among them had to tune out their senses to some degree. The women took turns dancing with the various males, and Genkai even got Hoshu out on the dance floor, where Yusuke hooted and hollered at them. Hiei refused to dance at all, even though he was tempted to dance with Kagome, and spent the evening glowering at all the males who did. Fortunately for his temper, she turned down all the ones who weren't in their group. Unfortunately for his temper, the bartender at Mokkiriya wasn't very meticulous about making sure everyone he served was at least 20, and Kurama's stepbrother and his two friends were having a _great_ time, and were getting a little too friendly with Kagome. He nearly went through the roof when Chikao weaved his way unsteadily back to the table where his friends were sitting, and started telling them how soft her lips were and how she tasted like strawberries when he kissed her.

"Really? She didn't have any strawberries at dinner," Shuuichi said, with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"I _know!_ That's what's so fantastic about it -- it's like her natural taste or something," Chikao nodded.

Hiei had to leave. Now. Or else there was going to be blood shed. That was _his lover_ they were talking about, damn it! And at the moment, he wasn't sure if he would get greater satisfaction from severing their heads from their bodies, or strangling the damn onna. She still hadn't kissed _him_. Oh, he knew she wasn't the one who initiated the kiss with the boy, but why the hell was every living, breathing male able to sneak up on her and take her by surprise that way?

Seeing the apparition's hasty retreat, Kurama asked, "_**Hiei? Where are you going?**_"

"**Out. There are too many damn ningen in there.**"

"_**Then I take it you will be happy when we return to our semi-isolated state tomorrow.**_"

"**Hn.**"

The avatar smiled. He knew his friend too well. Frankly, he was surprised he had put up with the large group for as long as he had, -- especially considering the new state of affairs between his sister and Kuwabara. Hai, Hiei would definitely be happier to leave the city and the crowds behind, -- even if he was stuck playing bodyguard to three youkai, who probably didn't _need_ bodyguards, and a murder suspect, who apparently _did_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kagome closed the door and put up a barrier, she walked over to the bed and took off the yukata she was wearing. Draping it across the nightstand, she stood there for a minute, waiting for Hiei. He didn't say anything as he walked over and joined her, taking off his pants and letting them drop beside the bed. As she got on the bed, he crawled over her and stared down at her for several minutes, as if he was looking for something in her eyes.

"Hiei? Is something wrong?"

She thought she saw a brief flash of disappointment cross his face. Then, to her surprise, he grabbed one of the pillows and moved down the bed. Situating himself between her thighs, he lifted first one of her legs, then the other one, placing her knees over his shoulders. Then he propped the pillow underneath her hips, tilting her pelvis up towards him even further. He was irritated with her for withholding part of herself from him, and he was irritated with himself for wanting it. But, if he couldn't have the strawberries, he was going to have the honey.

With one impatient swipe of his tongue, he parted her folds and fastened his mouth over her. Her hips jerked in reaction to the unexpected suddenness of his action, and he pressed his palms against her pelvis to hold her in place. Unlike before, when he had started out trying to assuage _her _need, this time was all for him. He plunged his tongue in and out of her rapidly to provoke the response he wanted.

Kagome was completely awash in a tidal wave of sensation. She would have laughed if she could, though. This was so … _Hiei_. She knew what he wanted -- he wanted her to come. _Now_. And in his own trademark, no-nonsense, get-to-it way, he was going to make it happen. She admired that about him. When he decided he wanted something, or needed something, he went after it in a direct fashion. Or if he thought something needed to be done, he just did it. His methods might be a bit ruthless at times, and he definitely could stand to work on developing some patience, but he was always honest. Of course, that direct manner of his was threatening to completely overwhelm her right now, but all she could do was react and _feel_.

Replacing his tongue with his fingers, Hiei moved up just slightly in order to work on that small nub of flesh he knew would speed her response. He felt a bit intoxicated by her scent and taste. And those little sounds she made were quite gratifying, too. Not in the mood to do any teasing, though he'd keep that thought in mind next time, he simply suckled on the tiny bud until he felt the small tremors begin to ripple out from her center. He quickly moved his hands to hold her thighs still, and savored the sweet taste of honey that flooded his mouth for a moment, before determinedly searching out as much of it as he could find with sweeping, lapping strokes. And when he had satisfied his hunger for her taste, he was ready to satisfy his _other_ hunger.

Unhooking her knees from their position over his shoulders, he let her legs slide down, but kept them flat against his chest as he sat up on his knees, instead of letting her grip his sides with them. When he leaned forward over her, he admired how limber her entire body was, but he had known she could handle this position easily, -- she had demonstrated her flexibility many times with him already. Grasping her hips firmly, he wasted no time in joining their bodies. At least, as far as he could. He grunted, and frowned his displeasure. After a few more hard, forceful thrusts gained him no more than a few inches entrance, he realized this just wasn't going to work, -- he should have known, as tightly as he fit in the most basic positions. But before he could move to something else, Kagome told him, "Lift up more." When he extended his arms as if he was about to do a push-up, she bent her knees and pulled them to her chest, and hooked her ankles over his shoulders. It was a very similar position, but with her knees bent, she was more open to him. Still, the extension of her leg muscles in that direction pulled her abdomen and thighs taut, making movement torturous for both of them in an intensely pleasurable way. It would have been nearly impossible, if she hadn't already been so slick from her previous orgasm. As it was, he stopped for a minute when she gave a loud cry as he slid fully home. He might have been focused on fulfilling his own desires, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Her face was tight, and her lips were parted as she breathed in through her mouth. He couldn't tell anything from her eyes, because they were closed again, damn it. "Kagome?"

She swallowed thickly and took another deep breath. She heard the question in his voice, but was having trouble speaking. At this angle, with him sheathed completely inside her, the penetration was so deep, and he filled her so completely, that she felt like he had taken up residence against her womb. "I hope you don't want that back."

He stared at her in shock when he saw the corners of her mouth curl upwards. She was _joking_ with him? _Now?_ He blinked. Then his lips twitched. She had to be the most unpredictable, interesting, fascinating onna ever born. "Not right away," he answered, with a chuckle.

She smiled and opened her eyes, and he was mesmerized by the way the color in them shifted from a warm, bright blue to a dark, midnight blue and back again. He knew her eyes darkened with her arousal, but he was fascinated to see how they changed back and forth as her passion was mixed with humor. He remembered the dark violet shade they turned when she was frustrated, and he wondered just how many shades of blue they changed to. More than ever, he wanted to see what color they were when she climaxed. So, when her eyelids fluttered closed again when he began to move, he grunted, "Don't close your eyes."

And so, they watched one another closely as the shadows moved across the wall and the moon rose high in the night sky. The only sounds in the room were their harsh breathing, the friction of flesh on flesh, and the occasional low moan, sometimes feminine, sometimes masculine, sometimes both. The intensity of his thrusts matched the expression in his eyes, which glowed like crimson flames, and Kagome was lost in them. She had felt that he couldn't go deeper inside her, but she suddenly had the sensation that he was brushing up against her very soul, and while she had willingly given her body over to him, the thought of him becoming entwined with her at such a level pulled her out of the almost-hypnotic state she had been in. And when she came to herself, her awareness of the heights Hiei was driving her to doubled, and her eyes widened. Then she shut them tight with a strangled cry, and turned her head from side to side.

The second her eyelids closed, Hiei also snapped out of the trancelike state he had been in, and growled in frustration and anger. How the hell he had lasted this long, he had no idea, because the way her body was gripping him so tightly threatened to pull his release from him with just the tiniest movement. He couldn't take it any more, but he'd be damned if he was going to come before he saw what color her eyes were when _she _did. Why the fuck did she close them anyway? She did it every damn time. Was she thinking of someone else when she came? Was she wishing he was someone else?

"Open your eyes, damn it!" he ordered her.

At the sound of his tone, her eyes flew open. She couldn't even begin to think why he sounded so angry, -- at that point, she couldn't even begin to _think_ But as she locked her gaze on his face, she forced herself to keep her eyes open, even though the feelings and sensations flooding her body were almost too intense to bear. And as the world shattered around her, all she could see was a pair of crimson eyes.

Hiei had thought he would come the second she did, when the viselike grip of her inner muscles clenched and released him in powerful, jerking movements. But the sight before him held him so transfixed, his body didn't react. Her irises had turned completely black, and he couldn't distinguish them from her pupils. Then, when that first spasm shook her body, it looked like someone had set off fireworks in her eyes. Bright flashes of a brilliant, light sapphire blue seemed to shoot outward from her pupils, and they sparkled and danced until they overtook the black. He stared in awe until the lights settled into her normal, warm, bright sapphire blue color, and then with a groan, he closed his own eyes as he finally came with a rush that was almost painful. He groaned again as he slowly pulled out and then collapsed beside her.

As her breathing slowly returned to normal, Kagome's mind was awhirl with confusion. Had she done something wrong, or had she been mistaken about what she thought she heard in his voice? Was it just the acute passion that had made him sound so harsh? No, something was definitely wrong, -- this was the first time in a long time that he hadn't pulled her to him afterwards. "Hiei? Why was it so important that I keep my eyes open?"

He didn't say anything for a minute, and she turned on her side and propped herself up on an elbow to look at him. His eyes were still closed as he reached over and took her hand and placed it on his chest. Without even thinking, she began to lightly stroke and caress his skin.

"Hiei?"

"I wanted to see what color they were. They change, and I was curious."

She smiled at that. Inuyasha used to tell her he liked to watch her eyes change color.

"And I wanted you to see who you were with, for once."

Her hand stilled. "What?"

As he lay there, he thought back over his earlier irritation that every damn male they came across kept kissing her, while she still refused to kiss _him_. And last night. When she was with Kurama, they had been doing more than 'talking about the other suspects who might have murdered her mates.' She was _half-naked_ when he got there! Her damn bra and panties were lying on the ground. And she had been so attentive to Kurama ever since. Even when they got back to the hotel tonight, she had gone to his room to check on him and Youko to make sure the days' activities hadn't been too much for them. Well, … _fuck that!_ He was way past feeling possessive about the onna who happened to be his lover, -- he was fucking _jealous_!

"You heard me."

Kagome sat all the way up. "Hai, I heard you. I just don't think I understood what you meant by that."

Now he sat up and glared at her. "I meant, I wanted to be sure you knew who you were fucking, instead of closing your eyes and thinking of someone else."

Her jaw dropped open. "Are you out of your mind?!!? Of course I know who I'm with! Who else would I be thinking of?" She was completely shocked.

"Hmph. It could be anyone, -- one of your dead mates, the wolf, the boy who kissed you tonight, … or maybe you changed your mind and wish you had chosen to take Kurama as your lover instead of me," he snarled.

She jumped out of the bed. "You're crazy! I don't think about anyone else when we're together, and I certainly do _not_ want to be with that sneaky kitsune! And even if I wanted to, _which I don't_, I could never mistake you for anyone else. _I'm _not the one wishing for someone else's touch." She immediately remembered her earlier thought about Hiei going after something after he decided he wanted it. How could she have forgotten? Apparently that didn't extend to the matters of his heart. "Unlike _you_, I approached the person I wanted to be involved with."

She was throwing him off-track. "What the hell are you talking about? And if you haven't changed your mind about Kurama, then what the hell were you two doing when that damn kuromiko attacked?" he demanded.

"I'm talking about your obvious feelings for Yukina. You should have told her you were in love with her instead of waiting around until Kazuma proposed to her. You knew he loved her, too. And now that she's out of your reach, suddenly you want to be comforted and touched after having sex with _me_. You know what? This was a bad idea." She grabbed her yukata and headed for the door, but stopped and whirled around to face him. He was frozen with shock. "And you want to know what Kurama and I were doing when Kikyou attacked? He was busy taking my clothes off while interrogating me about my mates' murders, and I was just standing there like a damn sitting duck for Kikyou's arrows because he had tied me to a tree!"

"WHAT?!!?" Hiei jumped out of the bed. "Don't you move another step. What do you mean he tied you to a tree? And don't be ridiculous, -- I'm not in love with Yukina. She's my sister, damn it!"

He saw the confusion that came over her face, and she frowned and shook her head slightly. "Your sister? How can that be? Why didn't you tell me when I told you I had tried to find out about your family to invite them along on this trip? And why are you acting so angry at Kazuma if you gave him your permission to marry her?"

"I didn't give him my permission. They don't know I'm her brother. Only Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, and Genkai know. And probably Keiko, since I'm sure that damn detective can't keep his mouth shut. Now answer my question -- what did you mean when you said Kurama tied you to a tree?"

"They don't know? Why not? She has a right to know."

He stalked over to her. "Damn it, onna! I'm not going to discuss this with you right now. Answer my question!"

She stared at him for a minute. "He tied me to a tree. With its roots. Then he started asking me questions and unbuttoning my shirt."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why didn't you use your powers to get away from him?"

"My purifying powers wouldn't work on the roots because he they didn't have any youki -- they were normal tree roots. He just used his ki to manipulate them. And I'm afraid I don't have any other powers that could help me in that situation," she told him.

"You couldn't manipulate his emotions to make him let you go? Or shape the ground into something to cut the tree roots?" he asked.

"No. The only power I have over others' emotions is the ability to calm and ease tensions. And I can only use my powers over the earth's properties to consecrate or commemorate the ground ceremonially."

"I'm going to kill that damn fox," he muttered to himself. "So, why are you being so nice to him if he almost got you killed?"

She looked down at the floor. "Because he shouldn't have been caught up in a fight that has nothing to do with him. And in spite of his underhanded methods, I know he is just doing his job. And even though he believes I am a murderer, he risked his life to protect me. In his own way, he is quite … honorable."

(_I'm still going to kill him._) "All right. Get back in the bed." And he walked back over to stand beside it.

She just stood there and stared at him.

"You got me all riled up, onna."

"_I_ got _you_ riled up? _You're_ the one who was throwing out ridiculous accusations. And now you want me to come over there and soothe you?" she asked, in disbelief.

"Damn it! If you don't want to take care of this infuriating need you gave me for being touched, then just remove the damn spell!"

"Excuse me?"

He just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"Are you saying someone put a spell on you?" She stepped closer to him to examine his aura.

"Stop acting so innocent. You know damn well _you_ did this. It was bad enough that you infected me with this infuriating desire that robs me of control of my own body, and can only be quenched by having _you_ in my bed. _Then_ you had to go and make it worse by instilling this gnawing craving to be petted. And don't try to tell me you didn't plan it all along, -- I remember you telling that idiot I was nothing but a big pussycat. Hell, I should just slit my own throat now and be done with it before you have me needing to keep a pair of your panties in my pocket so I'll have your scent with me wherever I go."

She stared at him again. Then her lips started twitching, and she had to put a hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggles, while he just continued to glare daggers at her. "Ahem." Getting herself under control, she stepped up to him and reached out and put a hand on his chest and cupped his cheek with the other one. "Hiei? You know I didn't put a spell on you, right?"

He looked searchingly into her bright blue eyes for a minute. "Damn."

She started giggling again.

"It's not funny, onna. And now I want something else before the touching." He pulled her flush against him, and she could feel his hard, hot length pressing into her abdomen. When she pressed herself closer, he picked her up and slid her down onto his cock. The hotel yukata, which had been loosely draped over her shoulders, went fluttering to the ground. When he got them both onto the bed, and stated to lay her down, she shook her head, "Un-uh," and pushed him down on his back

She lay on top of him, and after shifting so he was completely sheathed in her warm, welcoming depths, she closed her legs and stretched out fully on his body, locking him tightly inside her. "You just lie still," she told him.

He arched a brow at her. "As if I have a choice."

"And don't bite me if you decide you want to go faster, or finish things, or _whatever_, because you're at my mercy," she grinned.

"Hn. I should just bite you now and do this my way."

"Then you'd never know if you like it or not."

"Onna, do you not see, and feel, where I am? Of course I like it."

The teasing smile on her face turned serious, and her eyes glowed warmly. "Hiei, …"

She leaned up just a little, and he could feel her breath on his lips, before she turned her head slightly to the side and brushed her lips across his jaw.

He let out the breath he had been holding, in a silent, disappointed sigh. (_Almost_.) Then, as she began to move over him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and let her take over the job of bringing them both pleasure.

With her arms wrapped around his neck, she slowly slid up and down his body. The entire length of her body rubbed along his, which was both pleasant and torturous in and of itself. But the _real _torture came from her upward movement, where he was clasped so firmly inside her, that as she moved, her inner muscles dragged all along his length. Or maybe it was from her downward movement, where she ever-so-slightly opened her thighs just enough to take him back in, and he could feel her feminine flesh part and absorb him into her as if his staff was a part that was supposed to be there. She hadn't lied, -- he was at her mercy. With her legs clasped together like that, it wouldn't do him much good to try to take control by thrusting into her, and truthfully, it was feeling too good for him to want to. He would never have let another female have such control over him, -- especially in such an intimate way. But with Kagome, somehow it felt more like she was _giving_ something to him, rather than taking something from him.

As she continued sliding her body along his, he admired the strength in her arms, and ran his hands down her back, following the lines of her muscles. Underneath her soft, beautiful, feminine exterior was the firm, disciplined body of a female warrior. A body sculpted by necessity and hardship. And he knew if he could delve even deeper, he would find that underneath that warrior's frame, still lie the tender heart and soul of a caring, nurturing female, unlike any other he had ever known. She was a study in contrasts. He had told Kurama she was complicated, but he thought the truth was more than that. He didn't think they would ever figure her out because there was nothing or no one to compare her with -- she was unique. Really, he couldn't fault the fox for being so intrigued by her. But he was still going to kill him.

As she increased her pace, Kagome couldn't help but admire the body of the male beneath her. The whole path she was following up and down his body was torturing her own. The feel of her breasts rubbing against his chest had her nipples so sensitized she was surprised there weren't sparks shooting off of them. As it was, it felt like there were sparks shooting inward, blazing tiny, fiery trails just under her skin. She liked the way it felt when her legs rubbed along his, too. And her abdomen. The sweat from their bodies cut down on the friction and made her sliding movements even smoother, and she relished the feel of his skin against hers. And the taste of it, as she dragged her lips and tongue up and down his neck. (_Oh, he must like that too, judging by that low, rumbling moan._) She smiled and filed that information away for future reference.

She was glad he had let her do this, and still a little amazed that he allowed her to take the lead sometimes. She wasn't at all sure he would, since he was a _very_ dominant male. But if he wanted to be "petted," she thought he might like a good, firm rubbing. The only problem was, she wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer, because she liked a good, firm rubbing, too. And the contrast between his body and hers was driving her crazy. She felt acutely aware of his _maleness_, -- _all over_. And it made her want to respond on a very primitive _female _level. Most of all, she was struck with the awareness of just how perfectly they fit together. In more ways than one, -- though one way was foremost in her thoughts at the moment. And as she concentrated on that spot where their bodies melded into one, the feel of his thick, rigid length entering her soft, yielding flesh, over and over again was sending wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure throughout her body, from her center to her toes and fingertips. He was so large, and _hard_, and yet she accepted him and _accommodated_ him into her body so readily, -- not always _easily_, but always readily. Her desire for him was as great as his for her, and she found herself having to mask the scent of her arousal quite often when she was around him.

The tingling, electrical pulses were building up inside her, and she felt her eyes closing, the way they often did when her senses were overwhelmed, but she made an effort to keep them open. Hiei saw how her eyelids fluttered, but then opened and how she focused on him. He was so hot, both inside and out, he felt he might erupt into flames any minute. Did she have any idea how much control he was exerting to stay still? He was literally gritting his teeth with the effort. And when he heard her breath hitch, and felt her shudder as her downward motion became more forceful, he ground out in a raspy voice, "Damn it, onna. First you make me a pussycat, and now a cow."

Her eyes were wide, and he saw that the irises were nearly completely black again. Good. "A … cow?" she managed to gasp out.

"Hai. You've certainly been trying to milk me like one, and I don't know how much more I can take."

She gave a half-laugh that ended on a moan. "Then why don't you give it up?" Then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "But I would have sworn you were a stud bull instead of a cow."

That did it. He might not be able to thrust in and out of her, but he didn't need to. He just grabbed her hips and held her to him as he emptied his seed into her in powerful, jerking bursts. And he was rewarded with the fireworks that went off in her eyes.

When they both sagged limply with exhaustion and supreme satisfaction, Kagome started giggling. Hiei raised his head and cocked a brow at her. "What's so funny now?"

"I was just wondering, if I were to stroke your back, would you purr or moo?"

He turned them on their sides. "Why don't you find out?"

And they lay there, perfectly content, while she gently ran her hand all over his back, side, and up and down his arm. He closed his eyes and inhaled her heavenly scent, until the tang of saltwater hit him, and he realized she was crying. Tipping her chin up to look at her, he asked, "What is it?'

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday about your mother."

He stiffened, and said harshly. "I don't want or need your pity."

"I pity _her_. She missed out on so much, and she doesn't know what a fine son she had. I just don't understand how someone could give that up. It's like Kikyou and Inuyasha. She loved him, but she just couldn't bring herself to be with him the way he was, and she missed out on everything, and ended up with nothing."

He thought over what she said, and he believed she meant it. She really _was_ feeling sorry for Hina, and for Kikyou. "You truly don't believe she killed him, do you?"

"No."

He stroked her hair. (_Damn it. If it wasn't Kikyou, then who, if not __**her**_)

"Why won't you tell Yukina you're her brother?"

He didn't answer her.

"You love her, don't you?"

"… Hai."

"What good does your love do her if she doesn't know about it?"

They were both quiet for a long time. Then she moved to get up. "It's getting late. I should …"

"Stay." He tightened his arms around her.

She looked at her hand against his chest. "I … I can't."

"Why not? What will you do when you get to your room?"

"Take a quick bath and try to get a couple hours of sleep. You should try to, too."

"Hn. I will, if you'll relax. You might as well sleep here. I will wake you in time to go to your room before anyone is likely to be in the halls. Unless your grandfather is _sleepwalking_ again."

(_It figures he would know about that._) "I don't know …"

"Onna, I am perfectly comfortable, and if you move, you will disturb me. So, shut up and go to sleep."

She wanted to. She really, _really_ wanted to. But, the closer they became, the more danger he would be in. "Hiei, I need to warn you. I am afraid that you may be in danger because of me, -- because of this."

He blinked at her words. Something clicked. (_She thinks her mates were killed because of __**her**__. And not because they scorned or rejected the other females, either, because there is no female who would object to me being with her. She thinks it's strictly someone out for revenge of some sort on her, or someone just trying to hurt her by making sure she is alone. Crap! We need to look into __**her**__ enemies, not just these wannabe romantic rivals. Though it __**still**__ could be one of them, just out to make her life miserable, I suppose. Damn it, damn it, damn it! And what does her warning me say about the possibility that it was her? I really was beginning to think she was only guilty of Sesshoumaru's murder. Is it possible she didn't kill him, either?_)

"Hiei? I'll understand if you'd rather just stay away. It would be the smart thing to do."

"I thought I told you to go to sleep."

He could feel her hesitate, and knew she was debating on saying something else. So, he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, and ran his fingers through her hair some more to relax her. Finally, she did, and in minutes, he could hear her breathing begin to slow and even out. "Arigatou, Kagome," he whispered. And as she gave in to sleep, Kagome briefly wondered when he had begun calling her by name.

Hiei lay there for a while, then moved so he could reach over and turn out the lamp on the nightstand. When he resettled her in his arms, he held her a little away from him at first, so he could look at her face, as he thought over the many things they had talked about. She had almost kissed him. He was sure of it. _(Damn foolish onna_.) But he wasn't sure who was the bigger fool, -- her, or him. Her, because she had offered herself to him in the first place. Or him, because he had taken her up on it. Not that it mattered now.

He brushed aside the hair that had fallen over her shoulder, so it spread out behind her on the bed. Then he nuzzled into her neck, and kissed his way past the faint traces of the scars that comprised her mates' marks until he found the spot he wanted. Drawing the sensitive skin into his mouth, he sucked on it gently. And in her sleep, she tilted her head slightly to give him better access.

She had offered herself to him, and he had accepted. So, for now, she was his. And frankly, he didn't care who knew, though he knew she had her reasons for keeping their relationship a secret. It wouldn't bother him a bit if her sons disapproved, or if his teammates called him a fool.

His fangs elongated, and he scraped them lightly over the area he had claimed, barely pricking the skin in one tiny spot.

And even if it turned out that she _had _killed all three of her mates, if he decided he wanted to keep her, then not even Koenma, King Enma, or the whole damn Reikai would be able to take her from him.

He licked the single drop of blood that had welled up. Then he lay back, and pulled her tightly to him, and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everyone scurried about, gathering their things and saying their goodbyes. There were choruses of thanks for being included in the trip, and promises to visit made. Kurama told his step-brother and his friends that he would try to make it to their housewarming party, right before they ran off to catch their train. Kuwabara promised Yukina he would come to see her as soon as they found out where they would be relocated, and Yusuke did the same with Keiko. Genkai and Hoshu were arguing over the merits of various talismans, until Genkai told him that when he was ready to admit he was wrong, he could come visit her temple. With a twinkle in his eyes, he told her that when he _did_ come, he would prove he was right. Kagome and her mother exchanged knowing looks.

Souta told his nephews that he would come to their new place for a weekend visit and bring some embarrassing childhood photos of Kagome with him. But the one scene that got the attention of all those who were left, was when Eishumaru walked up to Shizuru and said, "I have decided that I don't like this habit of yours." And he plucked the cigarette from between her lips and tossed it away. "My woman should have better things to do with her mouth." Then he dipped her back over his arm and kissed her passionately.

When he let her back up, she looked around at all the shocked faces. "What?" She turned to Kagome. "You _did _say I could call you shuutome, right?"

Kagome blinked, then laughed. "So I did. Well then, _daughter_, Kazuma will definitely have to bring you to see us, along with Yukina, when we are settled. Until then, I hope you will all be safe and happy." She bowed to the group, and stepped back to where Daitano and Sassouta were waiting next to Botan, who had come to take everyone home via portal. After whispering something to Shizuru that actually made her blush, much to everyone's astonishment, Eishumaru joined them, with a cocky smile, and they stepped through the portal into the living room of their house.

Shippou was waiting for them, and he informed them that he _had_ found a place he thought would be suitable. They could go there as soon as Kagome had concluded her business with Kagura here. As they looked around, they saw that most of the furniture had already been moved. Kagome turned to Yusuke, who said he would go into the Reikai with Botan to send someone after Kagura. And she and her sons went into the game room to talk.

It was several hours later before Yusuke returned with the wind-user. When he did, Kagome greeted her and asked her to take a walk with her in the garden as they talked. Daitano, Eishumaru, and Sassouta were upstairs, making sure everything important had been sent on to the new house. Shippou offered to accompany Kagome, but she refused, saying she and Kagura needed to speak alone. The wind-witch smirked at the kitsune as she looked him over. "My, my. Haven't you grown? So handsome, too."

"And you are as beautiful and sly as ever. And still wishing for things you can't have," he replied.

She shot him a dirty look, then eyed the three remaining Spirit Detectives. Her eyes lingered on Kurama, and he raised a brow at her obvious interest. Then she turned to Kagome, and they left through the back door. Hiei nodded at the others, then slipped out after them.

The two women strolled along in silence for a few minutes, then Kagura spoke. "I must commend you. Your new lover _is_ almost as handsome as Sesshoumaru. I understand he is an avatar for a kitsune spirit. Is his other form as well-favored?"

Without betraying the momentary shock she had felt when she thought Kagura had discovered her relationship with Hiei, Kagome said, "I didn't ask you here to discuss my personal life."

"You have decided to accept my offer?"

"We have decided to _negotiate_ the terms of your offer." She stopped walking and faced the other woman. "We both know that your son is not Sesshoumaru's. He would never have done something so dishonorable as to be unfaithful to me, even if he hadn't loved me."

Kagura's face turned red, and her eyes narrowed. "Dishonorable? To follow his heart? No, Kagome. What we both _know_, is that he only took you in to fulfill his sense of family duty. Hai, he was indeed a most _honorable_ youkai, placing his duty ahead of his own desires. And _you_, -- _you_ didn't even recognize his worth. All you ever thought of during your whole _quest _was that hanyou. I have to hand it to you, I never thought you would be able to make Inuyasha see you with that dead bitch forever trying to lay claim to him. But something went horribly wrong, didn't it? I don't know if he changed his mind and decided to go back to her, and I don't care. But his death ruined _my_ life." She pointed to her chest. "Sesshoumaru loved _me_. But he tried to stay away after he was forced to take you as his mate. And when he realized he couldn't ignore his feelings any longer, and began coming to me again, he wanted to put you aside and take _me_ as his true mate.

You must have been suspicious, and by then you had realized how good life could be as the Lady of the Western Lands, so you announced you were pregnant with his heir, effectively trapping him with you forever. You knew he would never put aside his heir's mother. I never gave you enough credit. But still, Sesshoumaru could not deny his heart. It is no coincidence that he turned up dead just days after I told him I was also expecting his child," she spat at the miko.

Kagome clapped her hands slowly. "Bravo. An award-winning performance. Or do you truly believe what you are saying?" She tilted her head to the side and studied the woman standing in front of her. "Sesshoumaru _did_ care for you, you know, even if he didn't show it. But he didn't love you. And after that first time you came to see him after we were mated, he told me you had never been lovers. And he certainly would not take a lover after we were truly mated. So, I know he did not father your son. I can understand your wish for him to have a settled, secure position, and if he fights alongside us when Eishumaru makes his bid to reclaim the Western lands, he will be rewarded with just that."

"You _bitch!_" Kagura swung at Kagome, but she deftly dodged the blow. "Ginjiro _IS_ Sesshoumaru's, and as such, he is entitled to _half_ of the Western lands."

"You will have to _prove_ that, Kagura," Kagome said calmly.

"Perhaps I should just wait until they _do_ lock you up for murdering him."

"Then you will still be waiting long after your soul has been delivered to the Reikai," a deep, smooth voice came from behind her.

She whirled around to face the interloper. "Sesshoumaru?!!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Ten

Whew! That was a heckuva long chapter! And I've got to make a couple of comments about some stuff in it. Just so everyone is clear, Hiei did _not _mark her. And Eishumaru did _not_ ask Shizuru to be his mate. But Kagome _had _warned her that if he ever started calling her "his woman" that he might become serious. Heh heh! And I have to confess, _that lemon _… well, I'm not sure _what_ happened there. One minute, I was writing a lemon that needed a serious tone to it to set up the confrontation between Hiei and Kagome, and the next minute, I was staring at the screen _**in shock**_ because the phrase, "I hope you don't want that back," had magically appeared on it. I actually cut that whole section and copied it onto a document I labeled "Lemons gone horribly awry." Then, I had to sit and think about it for a while. Finally, I decided that it was time for them to show just how much their relationship was growing, so I put it back in. Of course, it changed the whole lemon … and a lot of the stuff that followed … but, I hope it was all right, anyway. sigh And, I really hope everyone enjoyed ALL of the confrontations!

_Higurashi Ikumi - Yep. I named Kagome's mother. It means "nourishing, sustaining."_

_Obaa-san - grandmother_

_Morimoto Kenji - Ikumi's new boyfriend. Kenji means "second son."_

_Chihaya - The traditional miko costume, consisting of red hakama and a white kimono top, with tabi socks._

_Kuromiko - There really is no such thing in Japanese culture -- the idea of a "dark priestess" is pretty much a manga/anime phenomenon._

I can't believe it's been 3 whole weeks since I told you reviewers how much I love you! Thanks _so much _all of you who have been able to leave me some comments! I desperately need you to keep me on-track! You're the greatest!! I think I replied to everyone who reviewed, except for 3 I didn't have addresses for.

_Jake - Glad you loved the last chapter! I told more about what happened in Yemon's room with him and Kagome in this one. Okay, now I'm scared, if you're learning stuff from the lemons. Heh heh! How did you like Kurama and Youko's little maneuver in this one? And, oh yeah, -- Hiei is not too happy about it. Heh heh!_

_Kagome-IsKool - Glad you liked Kag growling at Hiei in the last chapter -- how about her teasing him in this one? How did you like the fanart?_

_raven - Thanks so much for the catch about Chuu's name still being in the last chapter, when it should have been Touya!! I can't believe I did that. sigh Hope you like this chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11 More

Okay. I admit it. I did a really, really mean thing at the end of the last chapter. But, … I made up for it by being super nice at the end of this one. I just want to thank everyone -- I appreciate each and every person who takes the time to read my fevered writings!

DISCLAIMER: "_You __**say**__ you're looking __**for**__ someone, Who writes stories that are __**always**__ strong, To __**entertain**__ you and __**amaze**__ you, With the way their plots go along, Someone like __**Togashi and Takahashi **__… _

_But it ain't **me**, babe. No, no, no, it ain't **me**, babe. It ain't **me** you're looking for, **babe**." _

(My most sincere apologies to Bob Dylan, whose lyrics to "It Ain't Me, Babe," -- made most popular by the legendary Johnny Cash, -- I just completely paraphrased to suit myself and any lawyers lurking about who might think I'm crazy enough to lay claim to "InuYasha" and/or "YuYu Hakusho.")

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains lemon!

Black Widow Miko

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

"You _bitch!_" Kagura swung at Kagome, but she deftly dodged the blow. "Ginjiro _IS_ Sesshoumaru's, and as such, he is entitled to _half_ of the Western lands."

"You will have to _prove_ that, Kagura," Kagome said calmly.

"Perhaps I should just wait until they _do_ lock you up for murdering him."

"Then you will still be waiting long after your soul has been delivered to the Reikai," a deep, smooth voice came from behind her.

She whirled around to face the interloper. "Sesshoumaru?!!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven: More

Kagura looked closely at the tall, imposing figure of a male standing there in front of her. "Wait. _You're_ not Sesshoumaru! Who the hell are you?!!?"

He raised an eyebrow in an eerily, haughty imitation of the very male she had briefly mistaken him for. "_I_ am his son, -- his _only_ son."

Completely forgetting Kagome behind her, she stepped up to him and raised a hand as if to touch his face, but the frosty look in his eyes had her halting her movements just inches before she actually touched him. "I don't believe it. Except for the kaikyuushou stripes and the eyes, you look exactly like him. I had heard you did, but, …" She kept staring at him. "What did you do to your hair? You should never have cut it. Sesshoumaru's hair was his pride and glory."

"For you to say something like that shows how little you actually knew about him," Kagome spoke up, as she stepped around her to stand by her son. "Sesshoumaru took pride in a lot of things, but his looks weren't among them. The only things he viewed that way were the things he had earned and mastered, or been given through love, -- like his son." She looked up at Eishumaru with a smile, and put a hand on his arm. He smiled back at her.

Kagura's eyes widened in surprise. "I see he is different from his father in more than his hair." When Kagome looked at her questioningly, she gestured towards his face and continued, "Sesshoumaru would never have shown his emotions like that, -- it was beneath him. Ginjiro is like him in that regard."

"You show more and more how little personal contact you had with him. Eishu's smile is just like Sesshoumaru's. You are correct that Sesshoumaru did not show that side of himself to people he considered enemies or simple allies, -- but those of us who were privileged enough to know him more intimately, as true friends and family, are well-acquainted with his more gentle, caring ways and expressions."

"You are merely saying that to make it seem you had a true relationship with him. But that's not so. Or if it was, then obviously it took more than some kind of glorified ningen to satisfy him, or he wouldn't have come to my bed," the wind-user said, with a sneer.

Eishumaru backhanded her, sending her flying backwards all the way out of the garden. When the other three detectives, who had been looking out the window, saw her, they quickly came outside to see what had happened. In an instant, the inu was standing over her, with no expression at all on his face as he said, "You will watch what you say to her. I have had enough of your lies. If your son had my father's blood in his veins, then he would have made a bid to claim the Western lands long before now."

Kagome came running up beside him as Kagura wiped the blood from her mouth and stood. "Ginjiro did not try to take the western lands because as Sesshoumaru's _second_ son, it was not his place."

"You are either a liar, or he is a coward, and I am leaning toward both being the truth," Eishumaru told her, his voice dripping with contempt.

"You talk awfully big to be as young as you are," Kagura glared at him. Then a look of dawning realization crossed her face. "Wait a minute. You look like you've barely passed your hundred-years -- what kind of sorcery is this?" She looked at Kagome, and the calculation in her eyes was evident to all of them. "I really never _did_ give you enough credit, did I? No wonder my hired assassins could never find you -- you weren't just hiding out-of-sight, you were hiding out-of-_time_. This changes things. You see, now _my _son is the eldest! He will rule the Western lands the way Sesshoumaru would have wanted him to," she proclaimed triumphantly.

"Tell me, Kagura, just how will he take the lands back from the nekos? Eishu is right, -- if he _could_ have taken the lands, he already would have by now. That's the whole purpose of this deal you proposed in the first place, isn't it? He isn't strong enough to win the lands on his own, and you knew Sesshoumaru's true son would be, so you want him to ride Eishu's coattails to power," Kagome accused her.

"Think what you like. It doesn't matter anymore. Now that Ginjiro is the oldest, the lands are rightfully his, and when that becomes known, I will be able to gather an army to get them for him."

"That's not the way it works," Kurama spoke up. "Their current age doesn't matter. If Eishumaru was born first, then he is the heir, -- especially since his mother _was_ mated to the Western Taiyoukai. Your son is still a bastard second son."

"No, he isn't!" Kagome cried. "He's _not_ a second son at all -- at least, not Sesshoumaru's!" She stepped up to Kagura and stared directly into her eyes. "You will never be able to raise an army without proof that he is who you claim. Where is your proof?"

"Where is _your_ proof that he _isn't? _He is half inu, and he resembles his father greatly, -- maybe not quite as much as _your_ son, but enough to tell his parentage."

"That's not good enough. There must be some way to tell for sure. DNA testing?" Kagome looked at Kurama hopefully.

His brows furrowed in thought. "Like a paternity test? Youkai DNA is too complicated to be mapped like that -- their youki is intermingled right down to the nucleus of every cell, but not in identical amounts, and no one has been able to figure out why, or how to identify it when the quantities and qualities of it differ from cell to cell in the same individual. And we don't have a sample of the Taiyoukai's blood and youki to test against, anyway. Though I suppose we could test his bones just to see what, if anything, could be determined. Where is he buried?"

"**You are thinking to test his bones for other things, aren't you?**" Hiei asked, still staying out of sight near the edge of the garden.

"_**Hai. I'm hoping to determine the type of poison used on him, and look for other weapon marks that might have been left,**_" Kurama confessed.

Kagome looked down at the ground and clasped her hands together tightly. "He isn't buried anywhere," she said quietly.

The detectives all stared at her. "What do you mean he isn't buried anywhere? You don't have his mummified body in some closet or something, do you?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Urameshi! Even _I_ know better than to ask something that stupid," Kuwabara said, giving Yusuke a hard shove that nearly knocked him over.

Kurama stepped closer to Kagome. "Where _are_ his remains?"

Eishumaru put his arm around his mother. She looked the avatar straight in the eye. "I purified them. After his body was burned on a ceremonial funeral pyre, I gathered his bones, and I purified them. I did the same with Inuyasha and Kouga."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Because I wasn't going to let anyone do to them what happened to Kikyou."

Kagura smiled at the revelation. It was obvious that the kitsune avatar had thought he might be able to find something out from the bones. Kagome was obviously desperate to prove Ginjiro wasn't Sesshoumaru's, but all she had done was make herself look more guilty of his murder to the Reikai's investigators.

Eishumaru spoke up, "You are saying there is _no_ way to disprove that her son is my sibling? Not even through our ki or power?"

"I'm afraid not. You are a full-blooded inuyoukai, while Ginjiro is half-inu, half-elemental. Your powers would not be close enough to be able to tell, especially since we have no idea how your mother's celestial powers may have boosted yours. And ki is completely individual," Kurama told him. He felt sorry for the young male, but … "Wait. I'm not at all certain of this, but perhaps something could be determined by examining your auras. Maybe a comparison of them, along with the mothers', might reveal enough similarities or differences to show if you are related. I believe the Reikai have several individuals who are gifted in aura examination. We could look into it."

"**You think Genkai will be able to tell something by examining them.**"

"_**Hai.**_"

Kagome looked hopeful, and Kagura seemed to be considering what he had said very carefully. "All right. I will talk to my son. We will be in touch with Lord Koenma in a few weeks, since you prefer to deal through his office." She smiled at Kagome. "I believe Tobikuma will also be interested to learn that his opponent has not nearly the age, nor the experience we had thought. You _did_ hide all of your sons away with you, I assume." And she turned and walked back to the house so Yusuke could call Botan for a portal.

When the others had gone, Kagome covered her face with her hands, and Eishumaru wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair on the back of her head. "Why didn't you tell me, kaa-chan?" he asked quietly.

"Because it isn't true. I promise you, it isn't true." She said in a shaky voice. Then she looked up at him anxiously, her eyes pleading with him to believe her.

"Of course it isn't. Did you really think I would believe such obvious lies?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, she shrugged slightly. "I … I didn't know. I didn't want you to doubt your father, or think poorly of him. You didn't _know_ him …"

"I know _you_." He grinned at her. "I'm sure you never would have mated with anyone stupid enough to go looking for bronze when he already had gold."

She laughed at that. "You know, most people who knew them think you got your charm from Kouga, but Sesshoumaru had quite a way with words, too. I wish he could have seen you, -- he would have been so proud."

Seeing how misty her eyes were becoming, Eishumaru hugged her. "Don't go getting weepy on me. I may not have known my otou-san, but I'm positive he wouldn't have liked to see you cry."

"Hai, you're right. I suppose we should join the others so we can go to this wonderful new place Shippou found for us."

And as the two of them headed for the house, Hiei frowned to himself. He had no doubt that Eishumaru had come to the correct conclusion about the wind-user's son. She wanted power and the Western lands for him, and he obviously wasn't strong enough to win them for himself. And if they agreed to the deal she had offered, and gave Ginjiro half of the lands, they would basically be acknowledging him as Sesshoumaru's son. He wouldn't put it past them to then turn around and later have Eishumaru killed, so it would _all_ belong to Ginjiro without question.

And he was uneasy with how confident the wind-witch seemed about them not being able to prove her son _wasn't _the Taiyoukai's. There was something going on there, because he was absolutely positive Eishumaru was also right in the other matter -- no male in his right mind would go looking around when he had Kagome, especially if she _loved_ him. And from the way she talked about her mates, he knew that she had loved all three of them.

But something else bothered him about the whole scene. It was obvious the wind-user was nowhere _near_ powerful enough to kill Sesshoumaru. So, either she _had _teamed up with the dead miko, or hired someone, _OR_, -- and he was beginning to really lean towards this, -- it wasn't the damned females at all. He had to talk to the others. And he still needed to kill Kurama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new place Shippou had chosen for them was located about 50 miles south of Toba in the Mie Prefecture in the Kinki Region. The Spirit Detectives were a little surprised, but grateful, that he had actually taken their request to be closer to Kyoto into consideration. And Kagome was delighted to discover he had purchased a secluded estate on the Shima Peninsula, right along the coast. This was a much larger estate than the one near Tokyo, and was set back along a forest line on two sides, with lots of sandy beach and the Pacific Ocean on the other two.

The house itself was three stories tall, and it had three wings that were shaped like a giant "U," without the middle wing being curved. Behind the middle wing, to the East, between the house and the forest, was a smaller one-story building, which Shippou told them housed the 5 youkai who served as cooks and household help. To reach the house by normal means of transportation, you would either have to arrive by boat at a small dock, which was located a mile away from the house, or drive along a narrow path through the forest, which would bring you out on the beach along the long, south wing. The main entrance to the house was through the courtyard between the north and south wings.

As they went inside, Shippou explained the layout to them. On the ground floor, the south wing had a huge kitchen and formal dining room, with long, tall windows allowing them to enjoy the beachfront view. Half of the middle wing was set up as a large formal sitting room, and the other half served as a large library with a desk for each of the retainers set up in the four corners, and one right in the center for Kagome. The north wing had an informal sitting area, an entertainment room, a smaller dining room and another kitchen. The walls of this wing were also dominated by long, tall windows and a view of the forest, and at the back corner there was a door leading out into an enclosed garden. Shippou told Kagome there was a small teahouse in it, but that it needed repair.

The north and south wings also had an underground level. Shippou had had the entire length of the north wing fixed to serve as a dojo. The entire area of the south wing had been turned into an incredible game room, complete with a pool table, a ping pong table, several arcade style video games, and all the latest audio/visual entertainment equipment. The far end had been walled off and a movie center had been set up, complete with surround-sound, projector, and a huge screen. Yusuke and Kuwabara whooped and hollered at the sight. This place was even _better_ than the other one!

It was on the 2nd and top floors that they ran into trouble. These were the bedrooms, and there was some dispute again over who would stay where. Each floor had a total of 12 bedroom suites, with four on each wing. On the north and south wings, the suites were set up with two along each wall. On the middle wing, there were two corner suites, and one suite on each side of the hall in between them. There was a large spiraling staircase just across from each of the corner suites. Shippou had designated the top floor for the family again, giving Kagome and her sons the rooms on the middle wing. Kagome had the beachfront corner suite and Daitano had the one with the forest view, with Sassouta and Eishumaru's rooms in between them. Shippou had taken the suite on the south wing next to Kagome's, and had put Zhang in the one next to him. He had put Kuwabara and Kurama in the north wing, and Hiei and Yusuke in the south wing on the 2nd floor, with Ginta, Hakkaku, Jaken, and Myouga in the north wing on that level.

"I don't think these are the best arrangements," Kurama spoke up. He smiled sardonically at Shippou. He knew what the kitsune had been thinking, -- that he would have a very difficult time trysting with Kagome with all three of her sons' rooms in between them. "We don't need two of us on the second floor, -- one will be sufficient, and it might be more prudent to have three of us where the family is. As a matter of fact, one of us should stay in the south wing."

Shippou raised a brow at him. He had expected him to object to the arrangements, _and_ to suggest one of them stay in the south wing. So, he smiled and nodded. "All right. Yusuke can stay in the room across from mine."

"That would work, … but I'm sure Yusuke would be more comfortable staying in the north wing with Kuwabara," Kurama pointed out thoughtfully. "So, I would be happy to switch rooms."

"Good. That will work out fine. Yusuke, you and Kuwabara will take rooms in the north wing, and Hiei will stay in the south wing with me and Master Zhang. Kurama, you may choose any room you want in either the south or east wings on the second floor," Shippou said, with an amiable smile. "Now that we have _that_ settled, why don't you all take a few hours to get your stuff in order and familiarize yourselves with the house and area. Jaken and Myouga are still in the Makai, and won't be back for a few days yet, but Ginta and Hakkaku are here and want to speak to Sassouta. And Kagome, I know Master Zhang wants to talk to _you_. So, why don't we all meet again at dinner?"

The edges of Kurama's mouth twitched. So, he thought he had spiked his guns, did he? "You did say I could take _any_ of the rooms in either the south or east wings on the second floor, right?" At Shippou's nod, his smile grew. "Then I will take the corner suite directly below Kagome's -- with the stairs right there, I will have direct access to the top floor, if needed," he stared intently at Kagome, "or I can easily be reached the same way. Any time you need me, dear lady." His eyes glowed gold.

Narrowing his eyes, Shippou glared hotly at him, but the avatar merely gave him a triumphant smile and suggested to his teammates that they all help each other move their things to their new rooms. Hiei glanced briefly at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He didn't know about anyone else, but _he_ was pleased with the new arrangements, too. He was taking the room directly across from Shippou's, even though he knew the kitsune would expect him to take the one further down the hall. No point in Kagome having to walk any further than necessary. Maybe he wouldn't kill Kurama after all. He smirked to himself, and as he walked past her, he could have sworn he saw an answering sparkle in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome walked along the beach in companionable silence with Master Zhang, she couldn't help but shake her head and smile. She still wasn't quite sure how it had happened that Hiei had ended up practically across the hall from her, but it _did_ simplify things. Hmmm. Perhaps she should thank Kurama.

"What are you finding so amusing, daughter?" Zhang asked her.

"I'm just pleased with this place Shippou found for us. He said we actually own several estates in different areas of Japan, so it was just a matter of determining which one would be best suited for our present needs."

He glanced over at her and saw how the color rose in her cheeks at his obvious skepticism regarding her answer, but he let it go. "And are you still determined to learn the jian?"

"Hai." Her expression grew grim. "We don't have much time. The boys have decided Eishumaru will issue his challenge first. He thinks he will be ready in another month, -- as soon as Kurama is satisfied with his training with his whip. But, we really don't hold any hope that Lord Torao will accept, so Jaken, Myouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku have already begun making discreet inquiries in the Makai to track down our old allies, and to try to gather new ones. _That_ is what may take more time than we would like, since they must be so cautious. We don't want to alert too many people to the boys' return yet. So, it will probably be 2-3 months before he can actually issue the challenge."

"But now Daitano's situation is in question, since Kagura and her sons already know they have returned, ne?"

She nodded. "Even if we do somehow end up with Ginjiro as an ally in the battle for the Western lands, I think that once Lord Tobikuma finds out what Daitano is capable of, he will also refuse his challenge and call for battle."

"You may be right," he agreed. "And Sassouta?"

Kagome let out a sigh. "I just don't know. I thought I was helping by getting Lord Yemon to agree to a courtship period, so Sassouta would have more time to train. But, it's getting complicated, and I am wondering if I have made things more difficult for him. I'm beginning to think Yemon will be more angry than disappointed when I refuse him, and I don't know how that will affect things." She sighed again. "Master Zhang, I'm afraid all three of my sons will have to battle for their lands, and I don't know if our allies will stand with us for that much fighting."

"That is why you have decided you must learn the jian."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, searching his eyes for a minute. He knew. "Hai," she whispered. "Please don't tell them. They would get …very upset," she asked him beseechingly.

Now the old priest gave a sigh. "A month or two may not be enough for you to learn what you will need to know."

"It will have to be. I will have to issue my challenges before _they_ do. As the former Lady of the East, West, and North, I have as much right to lay claim to the lands as my sons do. And I was the one who lost them. I have already failed them once, … and my mates. I will not fail them again."

He saw the fierce resolution blazing in her eyes. "And are you so sure _your_ challenges will be granted?"

"Not one hundred percent, but I think so. All of the current leaders are male. They will assume they can defeat me in one-on-one combat, -- especially since my purification powers will be tempered by the Makai personal challenge rules," she told him.

"Your sons would rather win their lands by their own might to prove their worth as the rightful leaders."

She gave a small, bitter laugh. "They will prove that many times over. I'm sure they will have to fight more than once to keep them. And I may not be able to help them then. That is why it will be so important to have our allies already gathered."

"So you still think you will be incarcerated in the Reikai."

She looked away, towards the ocean, and watched the waves rolling in for a few minutes before speaking. "I think … the truth will come out, and when it does, … it will be very difficult for all of us. I don't know if I will be able to …"

"Daughter," he rested a hand on her shoulder, "thoughts like those are not productive. Come, let us meditate a while. We will begin the jian in the morning."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sifu. But, can we start this evening, instead?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We thought you would like to know that Princess Ayame is the reason Lord Yemon had to return to the Makai. According to our spy, she sent him a message summoning him back to the Northern lands," Ginta told him. "And apparently, he wasn't too happy about it."

"So, she is the _trouble_ he is taking care of?" Sassouta asked.

"Hai. Though, she didn't really seem to be stirring up any unrest or anything, so Miwako can't tell if she knows about your return or not," Hakkaku said. Then he and Ginta exchanged an uneasy look with each other.

"What is it? Obviously, there is more to it than you are saying," the young ookami pressed them.

"Well, Miwako said that … Princess Ayame was waiting for Lord Yemon in his bedchamber when he returned," Ginta confessed.

Sassouta's eyes narrowed, then his expression eased until he was smiling. "Very interesting. Arigatou! Let me know if you learn anything else." And he got up and left the room.

Now Ginta and Hakkuku exchanged puzzled looks. "He took that a lot better than I thought he would," Hakkaku commented.

"Hai, he did. I thought he would go berserk and demand Lord Yemon's head on a platter. I wasn't sure we should even tell him," Ginta confessed.

Hakkaku nodded, and thought for a minute. "You know, we have known him since he was born, and are used to thinking of him as a boy, but I think we may be guilty of underestimating him."

"I think you are right." Ginta grinned. "And I think Lord Yemon is guilty of that, too, and it will be his downfall."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sassouta joined his brothers, he was smiling widely. "Well, something sure has put _you_ in a good mood, gaki. I take it Ginta and Hakkaku had good news for you, ne?" Daitano asked.

His youngest brother smiled smugly. "Hai. It seems Yemon had more than one mistress tucked away in the Northern lands. And you'll never believe who the other one is," he paused and looked around to see that he had their full attention. "It's Ayame."

"Damn! I didn't see that coming!" Eishumaru exclaimed.

"Neither did I," Daitano said thoughtfully. "That definitely complicates things." He sighed. "We have to tell okaa-san right away."

"Of course we do. That way she can kick him to the curb," Sassouta said gleefully, "and Jaken and Myouga can start introducing her to some real prospects."

"There's more to it than that," Daitano began. Damn, but he really didn't want to have to tell them this.

Turning serious, Sassouta nodded. "Hai, there is. Because if Ayame is with Yemon, that means she must know we are back. Unless Yemon is keeping it from her. And if she _does_ know, then that means it is very likely that she and Yemon are working together against kaa-san. The question is, what is their plan? I can't see how Ayame would benefit from Yemon taking kaa-san as his mate."

Well, that wasn't what Daitano had been thinking about, but the kid had a good point. "I don't see any benefit in it for Ayame, either. Perhaps he never really intended to take okaa-san as his mate. Maybe he is just trying to get her to fall in love with him, then is planning to toss her aside in favor of the bitch."

"Well, that plan was doomed from the start. There's no way kaa-chan would ever truly be interested in him," Eishumaru laughed, and Sassouta joined in.

Daitano took a deep breath. "I really didn't want to have to tell you two this, but, … she may have taken him as her lover."

They stared at him. Then, "WHAT?!!? You can't be serious!"

"It may not be _him_, -- it may be Kurama. And I don't know if it's a real _relationship_, or just an arrangement of convenience."

"You mean kaa-chan really has taken a lover?" Eishumaru stood up and walked over to stare at the painting of his mother and father that was already hanging on the wall of his room. "Well, this is embarrassing. I always thought I was prepared for that, -- hell, I'm the one who's always teasing her about doing just that. And I'm even starting to actually think about a relationship myself, but, …" He reached out and touched her face in the picture. "I guess I just always thought that she would find someone like our otou-sans and take a _mate_, not just a lover."

Daitano blinked at his brother's unexpected reaction. He had thought he might not like _who_ she had chosen to be her lover, but he would have never guessed he would be upset over the fact that she had taken one. "Shu, …"

But Sassouta got up and patted Eishumaru on the shoulder. "I know what you mean. It's not that I _disapprove_, -- it's perfectly natural. But, somehow, with kaa-san, … I just never thought she would go for less than 'forever.' I mean, she went for a _hundred years_ without taking up with anyone. I always assumed she needed more, and just hadn't found the right male to give it to her. Shit! It had better not be Yemon! I'd rather that damn kitsune avatar search her naked body for clues every time they're together."

"WHAT?!!?"

Eishumaru started laughing, but Daitano just scowled at them both. "Yeah! Since he thinks she's guilty, he's probably afraid to close his eyes when he comes. OW!" He rubbed his arm.

"Will you two knock it off? Though I'm glad to see you got over your shock. I was afraid you were both going to start blubbering like a couple of little girls. I can't believe you guys. I was just glad to find out okaa-san still has normal needs and desires, -- she suppressed hers for so long, I was beginning to wonder. Sure, I want her to find someone to really love, too, but this is a step in the right direction. At least she she's not alone anymore," Daitano pointed out.

"Hmph. She was never _alone_. She's always had _us_," Sassouta grumbled.

"Hai, she has," his eldest brother agreed. "And I believe her when she's told us that she never needed anyone else while we were growing up. But, things are about to change. What do you think she will do once all of this is over? When we have won back our inheritances? We will have great responsibilities that will take a lot of our time, and we will need to spend most of our time in our own territories for years to come. What will happen when you _do_ decide to take a mate, Shu?" He held his hands up to ward off their protests. "_I_ know she will always have a home with each of us, but she won't want to interfere with us establishing ourselves as leaders." He walked away from them and looked out the window. "I don't think she ever planned for anything past our battles. I think she believes she will be taken to the Reikai and executed."

"That's _not_ going to happen!"

"They'll have to get through _me_ first!"

"I know that, too. We won't let anything like that happen to her. But my point is, maybe now that she has someone _else_ to think about, she will start to think about herself and her future more. All she's ever focused on was _us_, and getting us settled. And even if this is just a casual affair, perhaps it will open her up to the possibility of seeking more. Do you understand?" Daitano asked them.

They nodded. "But what the hell are we going to do about Yemon? What if it _is_ him? We sure can't let her fall in love with him just to have Ayame throw it in her face," Sassouta growled.

"Hai. That would be _all_ she needs now, along with the shit that bitch Kagura is trying to pull," Eishumaru frowned fiercely.

"What are you talking about? Did you hear something when you followed them this morning?" Daitano asked.

"She is claiming her son, Ginjiro, is _my_ younger brother."

"You're _kidding_!" Sassouta shouted.

"He is _not _your brother," Daitano swore.

"Don't worry. I don't believe it any more than you do. But kaa-chan was afraid I would, and that I would think less of my otou-san. Kurama said the Reikai may have someone who can examine our auras and determine if we are related, but he wasn't positive it could be done. He's supposed to check and see," Eishumaru informed them.

"Well, this has just been one hell of a day, hasn't it?"

They all agreed. Daitano volunteered to talk to Kagome, and to try to find out if her lover _was_ Yemon, and to warn her about him.

"Hey! What if it's Kurama? Should we tell Shippou and have him switch those room assignments again?" Eishumaru wanted to know.

"No. If okaa-san isn't ready to tell _us_ yet, then we shouldn't go acting like it's public knowledge. I don't think any of the other detectives are aware of it. Besides, Kurama managed to come out with a nice little arrangement of his own if they _are_ rendezvousing. They'll have more privacy on the second floor," Daitano reminded them.

"Oh, crap!" Eishumaru smacked a hand over his eyes. "Now every little sound I hear at night is going to have me wondering if it's _them_."

"I could have done without that thought," his youngest brother shoved him.

"Me, too," his oldest brother agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the detectives all sat down for a moment in Kurama's room, Yusuke started laughing.

"What's so funny, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"I was just thinking about the way fox boy here outsmarted Shippou. He thought he had managed to keep you away from Kagome, but you showed him." He gave Kurama the 'thumbs-up' sign.

Kurama allowed a small smile to curve his lips. Seeing it made Hiei want to shove his fist in the avatar's gut. He wanted badly to confront him about the way he had put Kagome in danger by tying her to a tree, but he was hindered once again by the secrecy of their relationship. It was getting damn tiresome. He would have gone ahead and done it anyway, if he didn't know Kurama well enough to know that he would be careful not to endanger her like that again. Still, it was frustrating not to be able to give him the beating he deserved. "We need to discuss some things."

"Hai. This morning's meeting with Kagura was very interesting. I will go into the Makai this evening to speak with Lord Koenma about the possibilities of aura examination," Kurama said.

Kuwabara scowled. "I can't believe that lady said her son is Sesshoumaru's. I don't think one of Kagome's mates would cheat on her like that."

"Don't forget, -- Kagura claims she and Sesshoumaru had a prior relationship. Even if he _did_ grow to have feelings about Kagome, if he had loved Kagura first, …" Kurama suggested. "And Touya _did_ say Ginjiro resembles Eishumaru."

"Yeah. I guess I can see how that could happen. It might have just been a one-time thing, with old feelings taking over or something," Yusuke agreed.

"The miko told the wind-witch that the Taiyoukai had told her they were never lovers," Hiei spoke up.

"She did? How interesting. What else was said before Kagura was thrown out of the garden?" Kurama wanted to know.

"When Eishumaru joined them, the wind-user mistook him for Sesshoumaru. Then she made some comments about his hair and the way he showed his affection for his mother being so different from his father. The miko told her that proved she didn't know the Taiyoukai very well."

"This is really confusing," Yusuke shook his head. "Someone explain to me again what all this means for our case."

"The whole question surrounding Sesshoumaru's possible relationship with Kagura speaks toward motive. Our original assumption after we found out about Kagura, was that Kagome killed him out of jealousy, or fear of losing him, or possibly her son's inheritance, if he chose to acknowledge Kagura's son and set _her_ aside. When we found out that all three of her mates had other women in their lives, we expanded our theories to account for the possibility that that the other women had killed them, -- either separately, which doesn't seem very likely, or by working together, -- with Kikyou killing Inuyasha, Kikyou helping Kagura to kill Sesshoumaru, and finally Kikyou helping Ayame to kill Kouga, possibly with Kagura also assisting. The motive for all three of them would be because they were spurned. The problem that Kagura's revelation that she and Sesshoumaru had a child together _after_ he and Kagome were truly mated, is that it points the motive back to Kagome," Kurama explained.

"But if Kagome doesn't believe her, then she wouldn't have had any reason to kill him," Kuwabara said.

"Good point. Hey! When did _you_ get so smart?" Yusuke demanded.

"If she truly doesn't believe Kagura's claims, then why was she so upset, and why did she keep it from us and her sons?" the avatar questioned.

"After everyone else was gone, she told her son that she was afraid _he_ would believe it, and she didn't want him to doubt his father," Hiei told him.

They all sat there in silence for a while, mulling over everything that they knew or suspected. Finally, Hiei spoke again, "When we began this assignment, we approached it as gathering evidence against the miko. Then, when the other females' involvement came to light, we began exploring the possibilities that _they_ may have done it. But, we are still letting our previous assumptions dictate the way we are looking at this. There are other possibilities we have not taken into consideration."

The others stared at him. Then Kurama nodded. "You are right. I take it you have another theory you think we should look into."

"Hai. Instead of just looking at people with motives to kill the Taiyoukai, I think we should look at people with motives to hurt the miko," the apparition suggested.

"Well, … shit. You think someone might have killed her mates just to get at her?" Yusuke asked.

"That isn't a bad theory. She was directly affected by all three murders. It also plays into why the Taiyoukai might have been killed in ways that implicate her, -- if she isn't the killer herself. It doesn't rule out the other women, but expands the possibilities. I am beginning to wonder if we will ever get to the bottom of this. It seems that the more we learn, the more we need to explore." Kurama let out a small sigh. "I suppose we need to compile a list of her enemies. And the best person to help us with that is Shippou. So, I guess Yusuke and Kuwabara will have to take care of that, since he is a little put out with me right now," he smiled wryly.

Kuwabara walked over and stood in front of Kurama and stared down at him. "After everything we've found out, you still insist on reminding us it could have been _her_. Why?"

Kurama looked him straight in the eye and said, "Because she is _still_ the one with the most motive and opportunity. She is _still_ the only one we know who is proficient in the bow, knows about powerful poisons, _and_ knows how to use the Death Touch. She is _still_ the only one of our suspects who I think is powerful enough to have killed Sesshoumaru. We still cannot explain away his claw marks on her arm or his blood and skin underneath her fingernails. She is a powerful miko, and could have purified their souls, just as she apparently did all of their remains, which is suspicious in itself. Kuwabara, _I'm _not the bad guy here. I am merely stating the facts as we know them. We may very well turn up something else that will shed new light on this, and I am not discounting the possibility that the other women may be guilty. But from what we have seen, and know, about Kagura and Princess Ayame, neither of them could have destroyed those souls. And while Kikyou could, I don't think she could have overcome Sesshoumaru's physical presence -- not without hitting him with several hama no ya. But every account we have heard or read says he only had the dagger wound in his chest and the scratch marks on his arm. And I can't even check his bones for other marks because our widow destroyed them."

Kurama stood up. "I won't lie to you. Youko and I both are concerned about the effect her reputation will have on those boys' attempts to seize control in the Makai. She will destroy their credibility. And the only way to mitigate her influence on them would be to lock her away in the Reikai and execute her." His eyes turned a frosty shade of gold. "And if she _is_ guilty, then she deserves to be executed for taking their fathers away from them and losing their inheritances."

Kuwabara clenched his fists. "And if she's _not_ guilty?"

"If she's _not_ guilty, then there should be some way to prove it, right? If there is, we'll find it."

They stared at each other a little longer before Kuwabara nodded. "Just like you figured out a way to prove Ginjiro isn't Sesshoumaru's son? All right. As long as you promise to keep that brain of yours thinking about _all_ the possibilities."

"Of course."

"Okay, now that _that's_ settled, I think we should go take a look around the grounds here. Koenma said no one has picked up Kikyou's trail in the Makai yet. So, she may still be here in the Ningenkai," Yusuke said, getting to his feet.

"Hn. Then the miko should still not leave the house without one of us with her." That thought made Hiei check just to see where she was. She wasn't in the house. Maybe Kurama had the right idea after all -- _someone_ needed to tie that damn onna up. He swore viciously to himself. "She's not here. And the old priest is gone, too."

"Well, hell. Let's go find them." And Yusuke headed for the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she slumped forward on him, he wrapped his arms around her. He liked this new house already. Or, at least, he liked her way of christening it. He looked at the way the shadows danced along the walls in the flickering candlelight. She had brought over some of her oils, and some candles to warm them, and had treated him to another very thorough massage. He shook his head a bit. He still couldn't believe how much he enjoyed just having her touch him. He smiled and tightened his hold on her when she made no effort to move after several minutes. "Comfortable?"

"Gomen. I'm squashing you, aren't I?" And she started to get off of him, but he held her firmly.

"Don't be ridiculous, onna. You could barely squash a fly. Now be still. You were comfortable and so was I."

"Then why did you say something in the first place?"

He thought about that. Why _did_ he feel compelled to talk to her? To ask her such a stupid, obvious question? Because he wanted more. More than the sex. More than the touching. He wanted the whole thing. He wanted the talking. And the caring. He wanted the real intimacy of a real relationship. He wanted all of her. "Because obviously I don't know any better. Are you sure you didn't put a spell on me?"

She giggled at that, and he smiled again. "And what would it have turned you into this time to make you talk? Not a pussycat or a cow."

"Hn. An onna, -- what else?"

"What?!?" She propped herself up to look down at him with a fierce frown on her face. "I don't know if I should laugh or smack you for that."

"Well then, why don't you just … lie still, instead?" (_Damn. I almost said 'kiss me.' But she has to decide that. When she does, then I'll know. Then it will be real, and she will really be mine._)

She settled back down. "Hmph. If I put a spell on you, it certainly wouldn't be to turn you into a _woman_, -- I definitely prefer you as a male. And you wouldn't make a very pretty woman, anyway."

He chuckled at that. "I daresay you are right."

When she was still awake some time later, he started rubbing her back. She was tense, and he could tell she was thinking hard about something. "Are you still upset over the wind-user's visit?"

She seemed startled that he had asked that. "Well, … maybe a bit."

"Your mate didn't father her son."

He felt her take a shaky breath. "I know," she said quietly. "Arigatou."

"Something else is bothering you, too. What is it?" he asked, as he continued to rub her neck and shoulders.

"Daitano came to me a little while ago. He and his brothers wanted to be sure Lord Yemon isn't the one I'm involved with. They found out Ayame is his mistress."

"What?" (_How did __**they**__ find out something like that when __**we**__ haven't? Yusuke said Touya had reported that Ayame was in the Northern lands, but he definitely didn't mention anything like __**that**__. That adds to our list of possibilities._) "You knew him from before, didn't you?"

"Hai. He came to see Kouga several times."

When she didn't say anything else, but remained stiff, he frowned. "What are you not saying?"

"The boys think he asked me to be his mate as part of a plan he and Ayame have to get revenge on me. And he was … somewhat less than his usual charming self over that bite mark. I am concerned about what he may do when I refuse him," she confessed.

His hands stilled on her shoulders. "What do you mean he was 'less than his usual charming self?' Did he threaten you?"

"Well, not _exactly_. He just ranted and raved a bit about me sleeping with Kurama. And then he told me that as his mate, I would be protected from the Reikai, and pressured me to prove that I'm still really considering him as a mate. Fortunately, the fire alarm at the hotel went off. For a moment, though, I thought he was going to … well, I don't know _what _I thought he was going to do."

So much for their problems with the Northern lands. _He_ would kill the ookami lord, and Sassouta could have the lands. Why didn't she say something sooner? "You don't have to worry about him. I will make sure he doesn't bother you anymore."

"Oh, I'm not worried about _me_. He'll get a chance to get over his anger with me. But, I'm just afraid he's going to stir up trouble that will make things difficult for Sassouta," she said.

"What kind of _chance_ is he going to get to get over his anger with you?" He lifted his head up to look at her.

"Um, … well, … he'll get to yell and call me names or whatever when I turn him down." She fidgeted a bit and just stared at her hand on his chest. "Wait a minute. If his courtship is just some kind of plan for Ayame to get revenge on me, and he doesn't really want me as a mate, then he shouldn't _be_ angry when I turn him down. Not the way I thought he would." She lifted her head and smiled at Hiei, then she frowned again. "Damn. That means he never intended to grant Sassouta's petition for challenge in the first place. He's been planning to make it a battle all along." She slid off of Hiei and sat up and clenched her fists. "That dirty, rotten, no-good, lying bastard!"

He sat up and put his arms around her. Leaning forward, he saw that her eyes were a bright, flashing, violet, and since her anger wasn't directed at _him_, he found it rather attractive. "Now you can just call the whole courtship off, and you won't have to deal with him _or_ the fox."

"No, I can't do that," she said stubbornly. "He probably already has his plans for battle in effect, but we are still not ready." (_Damn it! There's so little time. I __**have**__ to master the jian and issue my challenges as soon as possible._) "I can't give him any more advantage than he already has. I have to make him think their plan is working so he won't push forward his _other_ plans." (_And then when I confront him, maybe I can anger him enough on a personal level to accept my challenge._)

(_Damn! I thought I could finally be rid of those two thorns in my side. But what she says makes sense. I need to tell the others tomorrow about the wolf. _) "There's no point in letting it keep you up. You said you need to get up extra-early in the morning." He pushed her back down.

"I know, but I just can't get to sleep with all these thoughts running through my head."

He smirked and straddled her hips. "I have a remedy for that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was an exhausting one for most of the house's occupants. Kagome and her sons attacked their training sessions with grim determination. Kagome and Master Zhang left the house before anyone else was up, and Hiei followed them, having told the others the night before that he would, when they had found out the two planned to begin their work so early. When the detectives had come across them on the beach the day before, Yusuke had read Kagome the riot act about not leaving the house without one of them along. That had suited Hiei just fine, as it saved him from having to yell at her.

He had hoped to watch Master Zhang's session with her, -- he had never seen any instruction with a Chinese double-edged straight sword before, -- but, they had raised their black barrier, and he was left standing outside of it. They brought the barrier down at dawn and joined the others. Reverting to their regular routine, they meditated, ran along the beach, and then went through their Tai Chi Chu'an forms. When they broke to spar, Yusuke stood guard as Kagome and Zhang re-set their barrier to continue with her lessons. They didn't join the others for lunch.

After lunch, Kuwabara took Yusuke's place. When it was time for dinner, the barrier finally shimmered and disappeared. And her sons, who had been waiting there for her with Shippou and the four detectives, started cursing. "Damn it! Can't you teach her without injuring her?"

"Watch your manners when you're speaking to Master Zhang, Daitano. And it's just a shallow flesh wound. See?" Kagome showed him the back side of her arm as she admonished him. "It's not _his_ fault I turned my side like some rank novice." She grimaced at her own stupidity.

"Actually, other than that one error in judgment, your mother did quite well. But, until she becomes proficient, you had better get used to the smell of her blood. By tomorrow evening, we will reattach the tassels."

"What does _that_ mean?" Kuwabara whispered loudly.

"Traditionally, with the jian, the tassel becomes part of the weapon. In addition to sometimes being used to wrap around the wrist to make sure the sword isn't lost from the wielder's grip during combat, woven among the streamers of ribbon or yarn are tiny wires and thin, sharp-edged pieces of metal. It can be used both as a distraction, to disguise the sword's movement, and also as a hindrance to the opponent, since the cuts made by the wires will sting," Kurama.

"Ah, you are very knowledgeable about the jian. Have you attempted it yourself?" Zhang asked him, curiously.

"No. I am more comfortable with my whip, and my hands. But I saw many battles where the jian was employed during my time in China."

"Then you know the major target of the tassel."

"Hai. The eyes, or right above them, so the blood dripping down will blind your opponent," Kurama answered.

"Oh, crap! You are _not_ going to blind her. Kaa-chan, why don't you stick to the Tibetan Hop Gar?" Eishumaru demanded.

"I appreciate your faith in my abilities," she said dryly.

Kurama walked over to where they had been practicing and looked at the ground.

"What are you looking at?" Yusuke asked him.

"I was just curious to see what effect her blood had on the sand. It causes grass to wither and die, and then bloom with white lilies. Apparently, it turns sand black," he pointed out as the sand in a small area continued to grow darker and darker. "What will happen to it by tomorrow?" he asked Kagome.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been injured at a beach before."

And they all went in for dinner. When they were done, Kagome and Zhang got up and headed for the door. "And just where do you two think you're going?" Daitano stood up and walked over to them.

"To practice some more."

"Okaa-san, …"

She smiled and touched his cheek. "The sooner I learn, the sooner you can stop worrying, right?" And she turned and left.

Kurama stood to follow them, and all three of her sons turned to look at him. Then Hiei signaled the other detectives and said, "We should all go for a little while. We need to talk."

And as they sat on the beach and watched the waves roll in, Kurama told them that Koenma _did_ think there was a possibility Genkai could tell something by examining Eishumaru and Ginjiro's auras. He had said he would meet with her as soon as possible to check into it. They turned to Yusuke, who pulled out a piece of paper.

"Kuwabara and I talked to Shippou. Do you see this list of names?!!? This is just a preliminary list of her enemies. Listen to this: Naraku, of course, Kagura, Kikyou, and Ayame, we already knew about, Yura, Hiten, Manten, Kanna, Goshinki, Urasue, Juromaru, Kageromaru, Musou, Tsubaki, Akago, Hakudoshi, Entei, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Chokyuukai, Abi-hime, Hoshiyomi, Moryomaru, Kaou, and Byakuya. Now, Shippou insists that most of them are already dead, -- killed by Inuyasha, or Kagome, or the others during the Quest. But he isn't sure about Chokyuukai, Moryomaru or Byakuya. And there are lots more, he just has to think about it. Hell, she racked up quite a number who were after her during the hundred years after her mates were killed, too. You remember Kagura mentioning she had hired assassins? Well, apparently, she and Princess Ayame put up rewards for her head. Shippou also mentioned there were humans, mostly groups of bandits, who might have held a grudge against her, and while _they_ would all be dead, you never what might have been passed down to their descendants." He looked at Hiei and Kurama. "Shit, she's pissed off as many people as _you_ two."

"We need _all _of those names checked out. Koenma needs to confirm the ones who are dead," Kurama commented.

"There is something else," Hiei spoke up. "Her sons have discovered that the wolf is sleeping with the ookami bitch."

"What?!!? Holy crap! He's sleeping with Ayame while he's courting Kagome? How the hell did they find that out?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"The youngest son has set a spy on the ookami. But the point, detective, is not the fact that he has a mistress, -- it is _who_ she is. Her sons believe the two of them are out for revenge by having him court their mother and then toss her aside in favor of the bitch. And that may be their plan, but the question is, was he also working with her all those years ago?"

"And so it continues." Kurama smiled. "This case has given us more to think about than any other I can remember. You all can go back in now. I'll wait to escort our widow back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, when Kagome quietly entered his room, put up a barrier, and walked over to the bed, he noted how slow her steps were. And when she had shed her dark gray robe and gown, he joined her. But before he did anything else, he examined the cut on her arm. "You must have practically turned your back to him. Do not be so careless."

"I know. My attack was off, and it put me too close to him, and I turned too far in my retreat. I was too hasty." She stifled a yawn.

"You are tired. Are you planning to get up so early again tomorrow?"

"Hai. That's how I was able to escape Kurama with a minimum of trouble," she grinned and winked at him.

"Hn. Then you should get some sleep." He moved to lie down next to her.

"Oh, think you're getting off _that_ easily, huh? I was thinking _you_ could do all the work for a change," she poked him in the side.

He raised a brow at her. "And I take it you have something in mind?"

"Actually, hai. You're pretty strong, aren't you?" He just stared at her, so she continued. "And I know how much you like to be in control, so, …why don't you sit over here on the edge of the bed?" She patted the bed on the other side of her.

When he sat down, she climbed onto his lap facing him. "Now what?" This time _she_ raised a brow at him. "Don't look at me like that, onna. I was under the impression you had something different in mind."

Her eyes sparkled and the edges of her mouth twitched. "You're just adorable."

His eyebrows disappeared under his bandanna. Hiei had been called many things in his life, but 'adorable' was not one of them.

"I thought we agreed _you _were going to do everything. But, I'll be nice and start us out." And she leaned into him, rocking gently against his already-hardened member as she ran her hands up his back and rubbed her breasts against his chest. Taking his earlobe in between her teeth, she nibbled on it gently.

If Hiei was the type of youkai who became embarrassed when he realized he had done or said something stupid, he would have been blushing. The onna was not in the same state of readiness that _he_ was. So the answer to his 'now what?' was blaringly obvious: her arousal level needed to be elevated. Well, that was taken care of easily enough. But what was it about this onna that made him lose his senses and react like some virgin in awe of his first female? He was so eager to have her that he lost sight of the need to make sure her body was physically prepared to accept him. Oh, he was _adorable_ all right, -- appallingly, adorably _stupid_. Would even Kuwabara be so ridiculous as to ask such a question at such a time? He didn't even want to think about it.

Applying himself to the situation at hand, Hiei pulled her even closer to him and bent his head so he could run his tongue down the side of her neck. Hearing her murmur of pleasure, he lifted her slightly, so he could continue his leisurely descent until he captured a dusky nipple between his lips. Sucking gently at first, then more firmly, he brushed the other one with the pad of his thumb. As she continued to move against him, it wasn't long before he felt that heavenly moisture coating the underside of his cock. But, instead of moving on to other things, he simply made a lateral move to latch onto her other breast. The truth was, he would have been perfectly content just to suckle at her breasts for hours. The feel of the soft, yet firm mounds against his face was both erotic and comforting. And the smell and taste of her skin was so pleasant, along with the contrasting texture of her nipple to the surrounding flesh, that he wondered why any child allowed himself to be weaned.

He felt her fingers dig into his shoulders, and he could tell by the sound of her breathing that she was more than ready, but he wasn't done yet. When she started to lift herself up further, he knew she intended to slide down on him, and the hand he had on her lower back moved down to her bottom and pressed her tightly against him instead. Now _he_ rocked against _her_ as he continued his ministrations to her breasts.

"Hiei, …" she panted.

Her responsiveness was one of the things he loved about her. It made their time together extra-satisfying. And when he finally let go of her breasts, he moved one hand down in between them and let his fingers lightly spread her juices before dipping his thumb inside her in a firm upward stroke. Then he held very still while she came with a soft cry. And when her quivering spasms stopped, and she looked at him, he raised his thumb to his mouth and slowly licked it, watching her eyes start to darken again already. Then he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Am I still adorable?"

She responded by whispering back, "You're a devil."

He nodded at that and then smiled wickedly at her. "_Now_ what?"

And she rotated her hips and rubbed herself firmly against his hard length as she once again lifted herself up. But when she had lowered herself onto the head of his cock, she stopped and just hovered there, continuing to rotate her hips as her warmth enveloped and circled him just around the tip.

"Onna, …"

Then she stared into his eyes as she lowered herself fully onto him. He watched as the already-dark blue turned to midnight, and felt the slight hitch in her breathing as she slowed her downward movement to allow her body to accommodate his length and girth. As always, it felt like he was slipping into a second layer of his own skin, and he couldn't restrain a low groan when he saw her lips part to take in another breath. It didn't matter _how_ they did it, the simple act of coupling with her was always obscenely pleasurable. He was surprised the Reikai didn't have a law against it. Then he smiled to himself. They practically _did_, since they had charged Kurama and Yusuke to keep her from mating with any powerful, influential males in the Makai.

When he was completely sheathed inside her, she smiled at him. "The rest is up to you."

He cocked a brow at her. This was a position where the female usually took the lead, or at least an active part. "And what are _you_ going to do?"

"I'm going to lie back and get the kinks out of my back," she grinned. And he watched as she stretched her arms up over her head and arched her back, then let them fall to her sides as she scooted her bottom closer to him on his lap, and then leaned back and draped herself down his legs over the side of the bed. He continued to stare at her as she stretched her arms out over her head again, and shook her head slightly, so her hair fanned out in an inky black cloud on the red carpet that covered the floor of his rooms.

(_As the detective would say, "Holy shit!"_) She had turned herself into a waterfall of living, breathing, visual sensuality. And he would have just sat there drinking in the sight for a while if she hadn't tightened her muscles around him, pulling him out of the lust-induced stupor he had fallen into. Taking her hips in his hands, he saw that she hadn't lied -- this was one way that he was in complete control. And he could either hold her still and simply use his hips to thrust in and out, or he could sit still himself, and move _her_ on him. He decided he liked the second way, though it took a lot of effort to keep himself from jerking forward to pound into that hot, wet haven.

This position was definitely right up there with his favorites. It was not only the control that appealed to him, but having her displayed like that so his eyes could feast on her while he sated his body's hunger for hers. His eyes roamed up and down her body for a while, taking in the delicious way her abdominal muscles were pulled so taut, and how the fingers of one of her hands lightly stoked her skin there, while her other arm was bent at the elbow beside her head with that hand twining into the mass of hair there. She was … breathtaking. And he didn't think he would ever get tired of looking at her.

And as his focus shifted to the point where their bodies met, he couldn't hold back the urge to thrust into her forcefully a few times, as if his most primal self had to claim her. He forced down the need to keep going in that manner, so he could enjoy this a little longer. Watching how her delicate, feminine flesh caressed the sides of his cock as he slowly moved her up towards the end of it, and then parted slightly as if to welcome him back in as it slowly engulfed his entire throbbing member when he moved her back down it, he was completely fascinated by how the motion seemed different this way. Hai, it was the same irresistibly erotic sight that always held him transfixed when he took her from behind or with her lying at the edge of the bed while he stood beside it, -- the same undeniably satisfying view that appealed so greatly to that primal side of him that loved to watch the part of him that most inherently defined his _maleness_ plundering and being accepted by that part of her that was the very center of her _femaleness_. But somehow, although it was the same type of motion, the fact that he was moving her on him, instead of moving himself into her, seemed more … lascivious. And he liked the slightly wicked feeling he got from it. But, the sight and the feel of her was too much for him to hold out much longer, and he could already feel tiny tremors deep inside her, causing her muscles to clench around him.

"Kagome, …" He slid one hand under her lower back, and lifted her up slightly. Taking his cue, she arched her back farther and pulled herself up, where he immediately clasped her to him, and began thrusting up into her at a fast, hard pace. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck. And he closed his eyes and just let himself _feel_. As his movements began to lose their rhythm, he felt her breathe his name against his neck, and then her breath caught and her fingernails drew blood. And with a growl, he joined her in blessed release.

He sat there with his eyes still closed and swallowed thickly, before taking a deep breath. He was beginning to wonder if he had ever really had sex before he met her, because he knew he'd never felt anything to compare to this. He felt a small wave of calming, soothing warmth settle through his shoulders and realized she had healed the tiny puncture wounds her fingernails had made. He chuckled lightly. "Those were hardly worth the bother," he said, as he rubbed his cheek against her silky hair. But she didn't say anything. "Kagome?" He listened to the soft, even sound of her breathing and chuckled again. She really _had_ been tired. She had been tired, but she had still wanted to be with him. He closed his eyes again and hugged her tightly. And in that moment, he considered himself one lucky youkai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day began like the one before, with Kagome, Zhang, and Hiei making their way to the beach before the others were up. But, when they dropped their barrier at dawn to join everyone else, Kurama was waiting there with Hiei.

"Ohayo, Kurama," Kagome greeted him.

"Ohayo, my dear. I came to see the sand where your blood soaked in yesterday."

"Oh, I forgot about that." They looked around and found the area where the sand had turned black. Only now, the sand was a glowing, pristine white, and there was a thin layer of large black onyx stones on top.

"Fascinating," the avatar murmured as he knelt down and picked up a stone.

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"The onyx is considered a 'grounding stone.' It is sometimes used as a reminder of our connection to the earth. Its energy is supposed to be slow moving, and therefore soothing, and it is sometimes worn to help release and banish grief. All in all, this is a very appropriate reaction if the earth truly mourns when her blood is spilled." He turned to Kagome. "Would you mind if I took some of these? I would like to examine them further."

"No, not at all. Please, help yourself."

"Arigatou," he said, as he picked out several and put them in his pocket. Then they walked on to meet the others and begin the morning's meditations.

After dinner that evening, Kurama walked out again with Kagome as she and Zhang went back to the beach to practice some more. He had been thinking about his continued failure to entice her into his bed. He was truly astounded that she had held out so long. Of course, it seemed pretty obvious now that he didn't _have_ to seduce her to keep her from mating with the Northern lord. And Youko's feelings about repaying Sesshoumaru for his slight all those centuries ago had lessened the more he got to know Sesshoumaru's son. But he was still convinced she was the most likely suspect for the Taiyoukai's murders, and he was determined to find out the secrets she was keeping. He knew that once he got her in his bed, he could weave a seductive hold on her so strong, that she would break under his interrogation, and spill the whole truth. And the longer she held out, the more of a challenge she became.

She wasn't frigid, by any means. No, she was a very passionate woman. He saw it in the way she cared for her sons, and in her meticulous attention to detail, -- whether it was simply about making sure everyone was served the dishes they enjoyed for their meals or in the detailed maps and plans they had seen her sketch for the possibilities they might face in the Makai. And he saw it in the way she trained, with a fierce, fiery determination. Oh, her outward demeanor was always calm, but he could see the passion burning in her eyes. And he would see it burn for him.

He sat on the beach outside the barrier and tried to figure out how to make it happen. Youko still thought that overpowering her senses with blatant sexuality would work. The female really should be ready for a good fuck by now, -- she hadn't had a lover since she and her sons were revived, and he didn't know how long she had gone before they went into hiding. Goodness knows _he_ could sure use a good fuck. But Kurama thought they needed to revert to more subtlety. Before he had tied her to that tree, she had responded to his charm and had relaxed in his presence, -- something she rarely did. And ever since Youko had protected her and been hit by that arrow, she had been friendlier and more solicitous of him. Ah, guilt and gratitude, -- always two potent weapons when it came to females. So, he needed to take advantage of those feelings, and continue to be charming, but perhaps back off a little with the overt seduction.

But Youko did have a point, -- the all-out assault might get results quicker, if he could ever get the right opportunity and time to employ it. If Kikyou hadn't appeared when she did, … No point in dwelling on 'what ifs.' He had his plan of attack, but he needed something else. He really was getting tired of waiting for her to succumb. He needed to help it along. As he thought, he pulled one of the onyx stones out of his pocket to look at it. Then he smiled. Other than some flowers, he hadn't given her a gift yet. And he knew exactly what to give her.

When she and Master Zhang called it a night, it was already dark. Kurama offered her his arm to keep her from stumbling, and Zhang walked on ahead with his long, slow strides. The avatar could see, and smell, that they had indeed attached the tassels to their jians. She had lines of scratches on her forehead, neck, and the back of her right hand. She was probably grateful her Tai Chi-style uniform had long sleeves. "So, will there be more onyx stones on the beach tomorrow?" he joked with her.

She smiled at that. "I don't think so. I think my clothing soaked up all of my blood. I really am going to have to start wearing my black uniforms instead of these white ones, -- they're impossible to get bloodstains out of," she laughed.

When they reached the house, they walked side by side up the stairs, and he noticed she put her hand to the scratches on her neck a couple of times. "They sting, don't they?"

"Hai. I know they'll be gone in a couple of hours, but they really do sting like the dickens. I think I'll mix up a salve to put on them."

"I believe I have something in my room that will work. Wait right here. Unless you'd care to join me, of course," he said with a teasing smile.

"Arigatou, but I believe I am too tired to even take a few extra steps," she answered back. She was surprised when he didn't press her. He was still flirting with her, but at least he hadn't tried to overwhelm her again since the incident with Kikyou.

He came out with a large jar and dipped his fingers into it, then carefully spread a thin layer of the gel-like salve over the back of her hand, and then across her forehead. He got a little more before running his fingers slowly along the slim column of her neck. She closed her eyes as the cool, smooth substance instantly stopped the stinging pain that had been nagging her. "Better?" he asked, looking intently into her eyes.

"Hai. Arigatou, Kurama."

"Good," he said, and lightly brushed a kiss across her lips, startling her with both the suddenness of the movement and the brevity of it. "I'll just put this back and walk you on up to your room."

"No, that's all right. I'll see you tomorrow." And she quickly continued up the stairs, much to his amusement.

He smiled to himself. Hai, this was the best course of action. She was much more susceptible to a gentler approach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei waited for an hour after he knew she had gone into her room. (_What the hell is taking her so long? No one is about._) He slipped out into the hall and tried her door. It wasn't locked, so he went in. He looked around, but he didn't see her. "Kagome?" he called quietly. He stepped into her sitting room, but still didn't see her. When he went into her bathroom, he saw that she had fallen asleep in the bath. He frowned for a minute. She was pushing herself awfully hard in her training. As he came closer, he saw the faint lines where she had been hit by the tassel on Zhang's jian. That made him frown harder. He debated on whether or not to wake her, or just grab a towel and pick her up. He ended up grabbing the black robe he saw laying out, ignoring the gown, and just lifting her out of the tub and carrying her across the hall to his room. He didn't bother drying her off, -- he just put her down on the bed, shed his clothes, and crawled in with her. She stirred briefly, automatically put up a barrier, then snuggled up next to him and dropped right back off to sleep. He lay there contentedly for a long time, until his Reikai communicator went off.

"Kagome?" (_Damn, I hate to disturb her._) "Kagome?" When she slowly opened her eyes and blinked up at him a few times, he told her, "I have to go somewhere for a little while. You'll have to take the barrier down."

"All right. I'll just go back to my room," she said, as she sat up and looked around for her gown. All she saw was her robe. "Hiei? I don't really remember coming over here. Did you bring me over?"

"Hai. You fell asleep in your bath. You are exhausting yourself with your training," he told her sternly. He really didn't want her to go back to her room, but he didn't know how long he would be gone. Damn it.

"I just have to build up my stamina."

"Hn. I could help you with that." He smirked when he saw the color start to rise in her cheeks.

Tying her robe, she reminded him, "Don't forget to use a drop of the oil. I assume you are going somewhere with the others."

"Just Yusuke and Kurama. Kuwabara will stay here," his voice was curt in his irritation. He wasn't happy that the idiot was the only one who would be here to watch over them.He would feel much better if one of the others was staying, too, but Koenma had insisted it be all three of them.

She nodded. She realized he was reluctant to leave her and her sons with just Kuwabara for protection. She almost smiled at that. None of them really felt they needed any _protection _in the first place. "We will be fine," she assured him. "Arigatou, Hiei." And she reached out and caressed his cheek, "Be careful."

He just nodded once, and then he left before Kurama and Yusuke came to get him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat straight up in her bed and looked around frantically. (_Not again!_) She had dreamed about Hiei again. And when the passion had burned away, he had simply … disappeared. And in her dream, she had searched for him. She covered her face with her hands. (_I just can't do that again._) Even though her rational mind knew it had just been a dream, she couldn't help but expand her senses to locate his aura. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was here. He and Yusuke and Kurama were all on the second floor.

She got up and headed for her bathroom. When she had dreamed of her mates, she had been left with the desire and the lingering sadness of their loss. With Hiei, it was the desire and fear. She wasn't sure what was worse. No, that wasn't true. The sadness was something she had learned to live with. But the fear that it would happen again … She shook her head and stepped into the cold shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After stomping upstairs to drag Kuwabara down to tell him what was going on, Yusuke was pacing around Kurama's room in a foul mood. "What the hell are we going to do?!!?"

"There's no need to yell, Yusuke," Kurama said.

"Oh, no. Of _course_ not." He flung his arms around wildly. "We've just got a dead miko on the loose who is now _killing_ young youkai females in the Makai for their souls!"

Koenma had sent them to the Southern lands of the Makai to take a look at the latest victims. Lords Mukuro and Yomi had petitioned the Reikai to investigate after the 7th young female was found. Tonight, there were 3 more. All of them had been killed by a single hama no ya through the heart, and none of their souls had shown up in the Reikai. Koenma had suspected right away who was behind it, but he had wanted his team to confirm it was the same miko. Hell, how many mikos would be roaming around the Makai?

Kurama had confirmed the arrows held the same dark energy as the one that had struck Youko. After they had talked to Mukuro and Yomi, they had searched the sites where each of the bodies were found, starting with the first one, and tried to determine the path Kikyou must have taken. It looked like she was heading towards the East.

"It makes sense that she would head to the Eastern lands, -- that was Inuyasha's territory. That's probably where she has been living all these centuries," Kurama surmised.

"Why was she in the Southern lands, then?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"I don't think she had a choice. When she escaped the Ningenkai, she must have just randomly passed the barrier into the Makai."

"But why is she suddenly killing youkai girls?" Kuwabara asked.

"She told Kagome that when she became a kuromiko she started using youkai souls as well as human ones to sustain her body and use their power," the avatar explained.

"You mentioned that before, but I thought she was just taking the souls after the girls died. We've never had reports of any being killed by hama no ya before, or you can bet we would have been investigating them," Yusuke pointed out. "So why is she killing them now?"

"Because when the miko hit her with _her_ hama no ya, she was severely injured. She needs more fresh souls to repair the damage to her clay body. She can't wait for her shinidamachu to gather enough," Hiei suggested.

"I think you may be right, Hiei."

"So, what _do_ we do about it?" Kuwabara asked. "What if she comes back into the Ningenkai and starts killing human girls for _their _souls?"

"Well, shit, Kuwabara. That kind of thinking is _not_ helping." The leader of the Spirit Detective team was getting more agitated by the minute. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. (_If she comes back to the Ningenkai, then Keiko could be in danger. Or Yukina. Or Shizuru._) "Shit! I want the girls brought here."

Hiei and Kuwabara both stared at him for a minute as what he said sunk in.

"Yusuke," Kurama said calmly, "if Kikyou comes back into the Ningenkai, the one place she will be searching for is _here_. From what I saw and heard, she only has one goal, and that is to kill Kagome. And she told Kagome that she could find her anywhere. They would be in more danger here than anywhere else, -- especially if she was injured again while fighting. Then she might look for the closest source to strengthen herself."

Hiei clenched his fists. The idea of leaving Yukina at Genkai's while there was even the remotest possibility that the dead bitch might wander into the Ningenkai for more souls was unacceptable. But Kurama had a good point. From what Kagome had said about being able to _feel_ that piece of her soul that the dead miko had, he was sure that was how the bitch could always find _her_, -- since Kagome had most of the soul, she could probably be sensed a lot easier. And that meant that when she had replenished her powers sufficiently, she would be coming here.

"I don't care! If Yukina is _here_, I'll be able to protect her. If she's in Kyoto, then … damn it! If she can't come here, then I'm going _there_," Kuwabara announced. "And if Koenma doesn't like it, he can kiss my ass!"

All three of his teammates stared at him. "Actually, I think it's a good idea. And Keiko and Shizuru can stay at the temple, too. We can switch off who stays there until this mess is over," Yusuke said.

"And don't forget, Chuu and Rinku are going to keep searching the Makai for Kikyou," Kurama reminded them.

"Yeah, but I'd feel better if it was Touya or Jin," Yusuke grumbled.

"Touya is keeping an eye on Kagura, and Jin is watching Princess Ayame. And he _did_ find out about her and Yemon before we told him, so he's doing a pretty good job for an outsider."

"So, do we tell Kagome and the boys about Kikyou?" Yusuke threw out to the group.

"I don't know. They are already on the alert for her, and they are focusing hard on their training. What good would it do them to know she is killing for her souls now?" Kurama stood. "I say we let them go on as usual. And speaking of that, it is almost time for Kagome and Master Zhang to begin their day. Kuwabara, why don't you go pack a few days' worth of clothes? I will go back into the Reikai to inform Lord Koenma of our plans, then I need to make a quick trip into Toba. When I return, you can have Botan take you to pick up Keiko and Shizuru and go on to Genkai's."

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded their agreement. "**What do you plan to do in Toba?**" Hiei asked him.

"_**There is something I need to have done there. I won't be long. And don't worry, -- Kuwabara will guard Yukina with his life,**_" the avatar tried to assure him.

"**Hn. He'd better, because if anything happens to her, his****life will be forfeit.**"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara's leaving was easily explained and readily accepted as a desire to spend time with his fiancée and plan their wedding. Ginta, and Hakkaku also left to meet with Jaken and Myouga, and to continue their subtle inquiries into the state of affairs in the Makai, and to search for possible allies. The rest of the household continued their dogged pursuit of higher levels of proficiency in their combat skills, stratagems, and weapons of choice. And for the next few days, Kagome continued to sport various cuts and scratches, and several more patches of onyx stones covered the section of beach where she and Master Zhang trained. To the detectives' relief, there were only two more accounts of young female youkai being slain by hama no ya, and they _were_ found closer to the Eastern lands.

Then one evening, as Kurama, still being a rather gentlemanly version of his charming self, was escorting Kagome back to the house for dinner, while Zhang stayed behind to meditate, Shippou and Daitano came rushing up to them with grave expressions on their faces. "Okaa-san, you need to come quickly, -- Hakkaku is injured." And she quickly hopped onto Shippou's back so he could take her there faster.

When they reached Hakkaku's room, they saw Sassouta sitting beside him on the bed holding his hand and reassuring him that he was going to be all right, though he was not responding, while Ginta paced worriedly about the room. "Nee-san! Thank the kamis!" It only took one glance to see what had happened, -- he had an arrow in his side, and most of the flesh, muscle, and bone, along with most of the major organs, had already eroded away.

"Leave us," Kagome commanded, as she immediately grasped the tainted arrow with both hands and poured her ki into it, ignoring the burning sensation that spread from her hands all the way up her arms.

"But kaa-san, …"

"Go!" And as she began to glow with a bright pink light that grew in intensity as it engulfed her and the ookami, Daitano ushered everyone else out of the room.

The outpouring of power had Eishumaru, Hiei, and Yusuke running up the stairs the second they reached the house. The three of them had been sparring, and they had stayed out later than the others. "What the fuck is going on?" Yusuke demanded, as they hit the 2nd floor and saw the others all standing around in the East wing, looking down the hallway into the north wing.

"Ginta brought Hakkaku back from the Makai. They saw Ayame head into the Eastern lands and they followed her. She met with Kikyou, and they were arguing, so they tried to get closer to hear what they were saying, and Kikyou hit Hakkaku with a hama no ya. Fortunately, Ginta knew the quickest way to pass through the barrier from there, and he carried Hakkaku out," Sassouta told them, patting Ginta on the back.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Of course. Kaa-san will heal him," the young ookami asserted.

Kurama stepped over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sassouta, … most of his vital organs had already been purified …"

Eishumaru started to go down the hall to see for himself just how bad off Hakkaku was, but his older brother grabbed his arm. "Don't go any closer," Daitano cautioned him. "As a matter of fact, I think we had better go downstairs."

"What? Why?" Yusuke asked.

Just then, Zhang came up the stairs. "Because her power is spiking, -- can't you feel it? I'd suggest you go quickly." And in just a few long strides, he was at the door to Hakkaku's room. "Hurry, before I open the door."

But even without the door being open, that bright pink light began to leak out and fill the hall. So, they quickly went down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, Yusuke was trying to figure out what was going on. "Why are we fleeing from her healing powers? They wouldn't hurt us, would they?"

"No, of course not," Shippou took them aside, and left the boys to try to keep Ginta's spirits up. "But to counteract Kikyou's dark energy, she has to use her purifying powers as well. Kagome told us how difficult it was to stop the spread of Kikyou's purification in Youko, and he had some dark energy of his own to mitigate some of the effects. Hakkaku doesn't. And, as Kurama pointed out, Hakkaku was already much farther gone when they got here. He isn't nearly as powerful as Kurama and Youko."

"Can she save him?"

Shippou shrugged. "I really don't know. She will do everything she possibly can." He glanced at the ceiling, which was starting to take on a pink glow. "But I haven't seen her release that much power since …"

"Since when?" Kurama asked curiously.

Shippou sighed. "Since we found her crying over Kouga's body." And he turned and walked away from them to join the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei brushed the backs of his fingers along her jaw line, before lightly cupping the side of her face. He wanted badly to just gather her up in his arms and take her to his bed so he could hold her, but her sons and Shippou were checking on her periodically. It had been two hours since the old priest had carried her to her room and he and Shippou had put her to bed, and this was the first chance Hiei had had to slip in and see her. He really didn't like her being in this vulnerable state. And she had poured so much of herself into her efforts to heal the ookami that there was no question she would be out the rest of the evening and all night, too.

Kurama had been amazed that she had actually managed to save him. He had shared a mental image of the wolf's condition with Hiei, and frankly, he was amazed, too. She had healed what could be healed of what was left of his torso, while combating the further spread of purification with _her _purification powers, _and_ regenerated the already-purified parts of his body with her own ki. How she had done all that, and sustained enough energy to keep herself conscious until it was done, was beyond his comprehension. She was incredibly strong. Or maybe just damned stubborn and determined. The wolf's restored flesh was still raw and sore-looking, but his own youkai powers of recuperation would be able to heal the rest, -- it would just take some time. He would probably be completely out for at least a week as his body continued to heal, and to fight off the lingering effects of the purification.

Yusuke had contacted Koenma to let Chuu and Rinku know where Ginta and Hakkaku had spotted Kikyou, but she had been nowhere to be seen when they got there. Hiei would have liked to have gone and looked himself, but he wasn't going to leave when Kagome needed to be protected. Damn, but he wanted to just stay here with her or take her with him across the hall. This was not how he had planned to spend the night.

Her monthly courses began tomorrow, but at least he had convinced her that she could still come to his room to sleep. As addicted as he was to the unbelievably fantastic sex, he had come to realize that he was every bit as addicted to her presence, and even if he couldn't satisfy his still completely out-of-control desire for her, he knew he would be able to rest with her next to him. It sure beat the hell out of swimming in a cold lake -- or _ocean_.

But for tonight, … He brushed aside a strand of her hair that was lying across her forehead, then picked up one of her hands. The palms were still an angry-looking red, and each had a thin scorch mark across it, but Kurama had used some gel from one of his plants, and it had already helped the burns considerably. He knew someone would be by soon, so he leaned down and rested his cheek against hers for a minute, and inhaled that wonderful scent of hers. Gardenias. He remembered when the fox had first told him what flower it was, and the way he had described them: creamy-white, with smooth, slick petals that unfurl into rich, full whorls of delicate beauty, -- extremely fragrant, but not overpowering, -- a treat for the senses of sight, touch, and smell. Kurama had commented that it was a very appropriate scent for her. He had no idea how right he was. And, unfortunately for him, he was never going to get the chance to find out. He rubbed his cheek against her and whispered, "You may not have cast one, but you still have me under your spell. Damn onna."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hiei!" Her sleep-laden eyes struggled to focus as she looked around the room. Where was she? (_The new house._) She was in her room. Alone. "Hiei?" she whispered, even though she knew he wouldn't answer. But the silence just reinforced the gnawing fears her dreams had invoked. Covering her face with her hands, she loosened the sweat-dampened tendrils of hair that were sticking to the sides of her face and neck. Taking in a calming breath, she reached out with her senses. Once she had located Hiei's aura, she would be able to shake off the dream's effects.

"Hiei?" (Oh, kami!) He wasn't across the hall, or anywhere on this floor. She expanded her senses. He wasn't in the house at all. Or if he was, … she couldn't sense him … In her haste to get out of the bed and to her feet, she tried to fling off the covers that had become wound around her waist and legs in her thrashings, but she ended up falling to the floor in a tangled heap. (_No …_) When she was finally free, she quickly went to the door and opened it, stopping just for a minute to try to be rational. (_Maybe he just had to go somewhere again. The Reikai, or the Makai._) But she could tell that Yusuke and Kurama were both still here.

She opened his door quietly and slipped inside. (_Please don't be here …_) His rooms were empty. She didn't know if she should be relieved or terrified. She didn't want to keep looking, but she _had _to. She made her way down the stairs and searched the kitchen, the game room, and the dojo. He really wasn't in the house. (_He's out doing something for Lord Koenma. Or maybe he just went for a run. Hai, that's it._) But when she ran a slightly trembling hand through her hair and closed her eyes, she saw Kouga lying there on the floor, … and then Sesshoumaru, with Jaken and some of the other servants kneeling over him and crowding the hall, … and … Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been … outside. She had to go look.

Leaving the house, she quickly walked around the north and east sides, scanning the trees, and praying she wouldn't see anything. She tried searching again with her senses as far as they could reach, but there was still no sign of him. She kept telling herself she was panicking over nothing, but as her memories kept playing out in her mind, she began to run. She ran down the beach along the coastline, looking out into the dark waters in case he had gone for a swim. There was a full moon out, and as the clouds passed in front of it, it cast eerie-looking shadows on the waves. The cool breeze off the ocean sent chills running over her skin. In her desperation to find Hiei, she had neglected to put on a robe, and her long, thin, sleeveless white gown was little protection against the night air, but she didn't notice.

All she could think about was that she had known immediately upon waking that her mates were gone. While she hadn't always been consciously _aware_ of feeling them through their youki in their mating marks, -- even though she had always been able to find them and sense their well-being when they were alive, -- when they were dead, she had been achingly aware of a feeling of _emptiness _there. It was a void so palpable, that she had had to cover the marks with her hand to try to keep it from spilling out and taking over. It had reminded her sharply of the ache she felt from the missing piece of her own soul. It had taken months for that feeling to fade away, and she suspected it would have taken longer, if she hadn't had the births of her sons to fill her heart and keep her focus on the living, instead of the dead. But, at the time, because she couldn't feel them, and their bodies no longer projected an aura of any kind, she had had to search for them, -- for Inuyasha and Kouga, just like she was searching for Hiei now. And she didn't have the kind of connection to Hiei that she had had with her mates through their marks, so all she could go by was the feel of his aura. And right now, she couldn't find it.

She had to stop to catch her breath. Her body still hadn't fully recovered from the amount of energy and personal ki she had used while healing Hakkaku. As she listened to the sounds of her own harsh breathing, she closed her eyes to try to focus once more. Nothing. Wait, … (_Is that …?_) She lifted her hands to her face and just stood there a moment, scarcely daring to breathe as she made sure it was really him she was sensing. Then she wiped her hands down the sides of her cheeks and clasped them together and rested her chin on them. (_He's alive._) And he was heading her way at a very rapid pace.

(_I am going to borrow some of Kurama's vines, tie her up, and toss her into the ocean. It will save me the wait before someone __**else**__ kills her._) Just how many times did she have to be told not to go wandering around outside by herself?!!? And in her weakened condition, she would be an easy target right now. Well, this was the last damn time she would ignore what he told her. When he got back from his run and she wasn't there, he had almost alerted the whole house. But he had pinpointed her location with the Jagan, and saw that she was alone and didn't seem to be any danger, -- at least not until _he_ got ahold of her.

Coming to a stop directly behind her, he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Damn it, onna! What the hell do you think you're doing?!!?"

"Hiei!" And she turned around and threw her arms around him, burying her face in the side of his neck.

Startled by her reaction, he wrapped his arms around her, too, and asked, "Are you all right? Did something happen at the house?" He wondered if maybe the wolf had died after all. He hadn't bothered to check to see that everyone else was there.

Breathing in the faint charcoal scent that she associated with him, she shook her head. "No, everything's fine. I just … I had that dream again, -- where you disappeared like … like my mates. And when I woke up, I couldn't sense you." She tightened her hold on him.

(_She was looking for me. She really is afraid someone will try to kill me because of her._) "Kagome, nothing is going to happen to me."

So quietly that he could barely hear her, she whispered, "I've heard that before."

He couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he nuzzled her temple gently, pressing a few soft kisses to her skin there. Kagome went completely still at the comforting gesture. (_When did __**this**__ happen?_) Her relief that he was all right was still tempered by her fear and guilt that she might have put him in danger. He should be angry. He should turn around and walk away from her. The convenient arrangement they had wasn't worth getting killed over. But, … this wasn't the convenient arrangement she had proposed.

Keeping one arm tightly wrapped around him, with her hand on the back of his shoulder, and moving the other one to rest on his chest, she leaned back just a little so she could look at him. He could see the emotions swirling in her eyes as she studied him, -- as if she was searching for the answer to something important. She knew their relationship had been changing, but she had been telling herself it was just that they were more comfortable with each other and knew each other better now. And that was true, but that wasn't all of it. She knew she had come to care about him, and that was where her fears came from, -- that her feelings for him would get him killed. She should let him go, but, she didn't know if she could. At the very least, she should hold back any real signs of her affections and stick to the relationship the way she had outlined it. But that seemed like so much less than what they had now, and she didn't want less. She wanted … _more_.

She knew Hiei's thoughts and feelings about her had changed, too, but she thought he was content with their relationship since he had come right out and admitted he liked her touch. Was it possible he wanted more, too? And if so, _what_? She knew what she was yearning for, but she wasn't sure he would welcome it. But, … _he_ had been the one to offer _her_ comfort just now in such a caring, affectionate way. She had been so sure in the beginning that he wouldn't care about such things. Would he even consider it _more_? Very tentatively, she raised her hand and lightly touched his lips with her fingertips. When he closed his eyes and pulled her even closer, she knew. "Hiei, …"

He didn't move when he felt her hand come to rest on his chest again, and the warmth of her breath ghosted across his lips where her fingers had touched him. She barely applied any pressure at all when she first pressed her lips to his, and he could feel her hesitancy, so he remained still, silently encouraging her to continue by lightly stroking her back with his thumb. He didn't dare move more than that, or he would crush her to him and force her lips apart so he could plunder her mouth like he'd wanted to for so long.

Her lips left his for a second, before pressing against his again in a slightly different spot. This time when she pulled back slightly, she dragged her lower lip across his, then settled into yet another spot. His impatience melted away when she brushed her bottom lip all along his and then partway back, before pausing to kiss him again briefly. He had wanted her to kiss him, but he had been unprepared for the reality of it. He had yearned for the taste he had sampled for those few fleeting seconds the very first time she had come to him, but the _feel_ of those soft, delicate lips so chastely touching his was enough to make him forget there was more. How could such an innocent touch be so incredibly sensual?

He felt a shiver go down his spine when she lightly traced the outline of his lips with her tongue. And when she drew his bottom lip into her mouth and nipped it with her teeth, then sucked on it lightly, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. She slowly let go of it, and just stood still for a minute, with her lips not quite touching his, then she leaned in closer and slanted her mouth over his, with her tongue gently parting the seam of his lips as if asking permission to explore inside. He knew he was letting her completely take the lead, and part of him was astounded at his willingness to do so, but he was almost afraid to push her any farther than she was willing to go. It was infinitely sweeter to have her give herself to him. And even if it weren't for that, he still would have let her have her way, because while he had half-jokingly wondered if he had ever had sex before being with her, he now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had obviously never really been kissed before.

As she stroked his tongue with hers, the taste of strawberries burst in his mouth, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Taking control, he swept his tongue into her mouth to search, and explore, and claim. She had just given him far more than their original deal called for, and he was taking it. _All_ of it, -- all of _her_. And he didn't think he was going to give her back, either. No, he certainly wasn't going to give her up to the fox, or the wolf, or even to the ghosts of her dead mates. He hadn't looked for this. He hadn't wanted it. But the kamis had finally given him something worth having, and he wasn't fool enough to turn it down. And as the ocean's waters rushed in along the sand towards them and receded, time and time again, the two lovers remained locked in each other's embrace, … exchanging simple kisses in the moonlight, that promised so much more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Eleven

Sifu - kung fu master; teacher/father

Lord Torao - the neko youkai ruling the western lands; his name means 'tiger'

Miwako - the female ookami spying on Lord Yemon for Sassouta; her name means 'far-seeing'

gaki - Daitano and Eishumaru call Sassouta this sometimes: brat

shinidamachu - Kikyou's soul gatherers

Nee-san - Ginta called Kagome "elder sister," even though she isn't as old as him -- it's a sign of his affection and closeness to her, but also his respect for her as Kouga's mate

_Well, uh, …heh heh, … looks down and stubs the ground with her toes , … I guess some of you were probably ready to throw rotten fruit at me after reading that first scene. No Sesshoumaru. I honestly didn't expect his name at the end of the last chapter to evoke such a response. To quote my own version of Yusuke, "Holy crap!" Thirty-nine people actually wrote reviews -- 11 of them were reviewing this story for the first time! So, I seriously hope that your disappointment in Sess' non-appearance was tempered by the Hiei/Kag fluff at the end of this chapter. I actually had an evil cliffy planned for this one, but it would have taken me another 3 or 4 days to get to it. So, you'll have to see what I had in mind **next** time. _

_**AND … **I have another goodie for you!! Wanna see Hiei and Kagome on the beach? Do ya? Do ya? Go to: -- the extremely talented **MikaRabidKitsune **drew that scene for me! It's so sweet and romantic, and she really got them **just right. **Kagome is looking at him so wistfully, and Hiei is so ready for it, but waiting for her to make the move. It's awesome! -- It makes me go "Awwwww!! Kiss him, damn it!!" You really have to go check out Mika's gallery on Deviant Art, -- she's got **lots **of Hiei/Kag goodies, along with a whole lot of other fabulous pieces! _

_I really love it that so many of you are able to take the time to review -- you keep me pumped about this story! I think I got back to everyone but three:_

_badgerwolf - I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope this one was satisfactory, too. I've got so much stuff coming up in the next couple of chapters!_

_Lala - So, did you like the way Eishumaru dealt with Kagura? He doesn't have Kagome's sense of restraint. Heh heh! Sorry Sess couldn't come and straighten it all out, but maybe Genkai can._

_Skootz - Thanks for reviewing! Wow! I'm flattered if I changed your mind about IY/YYH crossovers -- that's a serious compliment! I DO try to make sure my writing is fairly correct grammatically, but I DO have a tendency to write things the way I think the character would speak, so, it's not always QUITE correct. (I write the way I talk, too!) I'm glad the lemons aren't too repetitive -- I think Kagome and Hiei should have some fun. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_


	12. Chapter 12 Inevitable

If I _never_ have to write another chapter like this one again, it will be too soon!! I must have re-written the whole thing at least four times over, one piece at a time. Every time I read through it, I made major additions, deletions, and changes. It was a BEAR! And it kept growling at me in a really mean way. sniff I know this update took longer than any ever before, but in my own defense, I must say, I was out-of-town for a week, _and_ this darn thing is _**fifty-six**__ pages long_!!! So, you might want to grab a snack and a drink before you sit down to read it. LOL!!

DISCLAIMER: "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakusho" are the brainchildren of the legendary and ever-popular Takahashi-san and Togashi-san, who have earned lots of money, fame, and acclaim by marketing their characters' extreme smexiness to an unsuspecting and extremely susceptible public of screaming fangirls and fanboys. I managed to sell some old baby clothes in a yard sale.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains lemonlime!

Black Widow Miko

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

As she stroked his tongue with hers, the taste of strawberries burst in his mouth, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Taking control, he swept his tongue into her mouth to search, and explore, and claim. She had just given him far more than their original deal called for, and he was taking it. _All_ of it, -- all of _her_. And he didn't think he was going to give her back, either. No, he certainly wasn't going to give her up to the fox, or the wolf, or even to the ghosts of her dead mates. He hadn't looked for this. He hadn't wanted it. But the kamis had finally given him something worth having, and he wasn't fool enough to turn it down. And as the ocean's waters rushed in along the sand towards them and receded, time and time again, the two lovers remained locked in each other's embrace, … exchanging simple kisses in the moonlight, that promised so much more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Twelve: Inevitable

Feeling perfectly content with himself and the world, Hiei rubbed his cheek against the soft mass of her silky-smooth hair. Looking around, he noticed how the moon's position had changed. They needed to get back to the house soon, or someone would be looking for her. And she was still tired and needed to get some more rest, -- he didn't know if she was even aware of it or not, but she was leaning heavily against him, and he could see her exhaustion in the way her shoulders drooped. She didn't protest when he scooped her up to carry her back. As he settled her comfortably in his arms, he noticed how thin her gown was and how chilled her skin felt compared to his. He looked down and glared at her. "You're cold. Why didn't you say something?" He quickly raised the temperature of the air surrounding him to warm her up. "And where's your robe?"

"I'm not cold," she argued, as she snuggled into his warmth, "and when I woke up, grabbing a robe was the last thing on my mind."

"Hn." It wasn't going to do any good to yell at her. Hell, it was _his_ fault she was out here, -- she had been worried, and looking for _him_. Well, he wouldn't leave anymore without telling her. Of course, if he had had _his_ way, she would have been _with_ him, and he wouldn't have felt the need to go for a run in the first place. He might be right around the corner across the hall from her, but if he couldn't be with her when he wanted to, -- when she needed him to, -- then he was as good as a million miles away. And that was unacceptable, especially with the way things had changed between them. He understood her reasons for wanting to keep their relationship a secret, but that didn't mean he liked it. And sooner or later, everyone was going to find out. It was inevitable. It hadn't taken Genkai very long to figure it out, though he still wondered how the old onna had known, and then Kagome's grandfather had stumbled onto the truth. Next it would be Kurama, or one of her sons, or … He opened the door to the house.

"Kaa-san!"

"What the hell happened to her, and what are _you_ doing with her?" Eishumaru demanded.

Standing just inside the doorway, ready to go out, were all three of her sons.

"Quiet, you fools!" he hissed at them. She had already fallen asleep. "The foolish onna went walking along the beach alone, even after we told her she wasn't to go out without one of us. In her weakened condition, she would be an easy target for the dead miko. She is exhausted from healing your friend. I suggest you tell that old man to forget about her training this morning, -- she needs to sleep," Hiei lectured them.

"Damn it! Why won't she ever listen to reason? What in the world possessed her to go for a walk? If Sesshoumaru otou-san were still alive, he would make sure she stayed put," Daitano grumbled, taking Kagome out of Hiei's arms.

"Or Kouga otou-san. He would have just slung her over his shoulder and … hey! What was _that _for?" Eishumaru rubbed his shoulder.

"For whatever it was you were about to say," his younger brother scowled at him. "Daitano? Shu is always saying things like that about my otou-san. Was he really like that?"

Daitano chuckled. "Well, actually, … hai." All three of the boys headed for the stairs. "Kouga otou-san was crazy about okaa-san. Sesshoumaru otou-san was, too, but he didn't go chasing her through the halls of the Western palace, howling at her." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then continued, "Of course, that was _exactly_ what she needed then. Kouga otou-san was very smart."

Sassouta looked confused. "Why would she need him to chase her through the halls?"

"She was devastated after Sesshoumaru otou-san died. She had lost two mates in such a short time, -- she needed someone to show her that she was still young, and she could still enjoy life, and love. She loved _us_, and took care of us and played with us. She even laughed with us, and always seemed so cheerful and content. But he gave her more than that. It took him a long time to bring her out of her sadness, but he never gave up. He teased her, and made her blush a lot. He flirted outrageously with her, and guarded her jealously. He let her know how happy _he_ was just to be with her, and how very much he wanted to make _her_ happy. He went out of his way to make her giggle, -- playing tricks on old Mamoru, and getting her to help him. He brought out her fun, mischievous side. I know I talk about Sesshoumaru otou-san a lot, but Kouga otou-san was really great, too. That's how I know _my_ otou-san must have really been something, too, -- because it takes someone special to win okaa-san's heart. And both Sesshoumaru otou-san and Kouga otou-san seemed to know just how to reach her, and how to let her know she was the most important person in their lives."

"So, what did _my _otou-san do, since I know from what you're always saying about him that he was too proper and dignified to be playful?" Eishumaru asked curiously.

"Well, at first, he lavished her with extravagant gifts of jewelry and clothing, but he soon realized that while she appreciated them, she preferred gestures to _things_, -- like him putting away his maps and scrolls and going for a walk with her in the garden maze, or taking her to visit the taijiya village. He used to brush her hair for her every night, and he let her brush his, …"

"No, no. I mean what did he do instead of chasing her through the halls?" he waggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

Daitano rolled his eyes at him, then said, "He would just catch her attention and slowly lift an eyebrow at her, like this," Daitano demonstrated, "and she would get up and leave the room. After a minute, he would follow her. Then all the servants would start giggling until Jaken told them to shut up and get back to work." His eyes took on a faraway look, and a smile lit his face. "I remember one time, we were having important guests for lunch, and she had just stepped into the dining room when Sesshoumaru otou-san gave her that look, and she bowed her apologies and turned right around and left. Then he did, too. They came in later, and sat down to eat. But when she poured him some sake, and handed it to him, their fingers touched, and the next thing I knew, she had left again, and he was getting up to go. The four dragon youkai just looked at each other for a few minutes, and then started laughing. They turned to Jaken to ask if they should come back another time. I've never seen poor Jaken look so uncomfortable," he laughed. "He just kept apologizing and mumbling excuses about how 'Sesshoumaru-sama had some very important matters to attend to at the moment, but that he would probably be able to talk with them in a few hours.' That just made them laugh harder, and they all said he had been long overdue to take a mate, and that it probably wouldn't do them any good to come back in the next several _years_. I thought Jaken would have a stroke to hear them joke about Sesshoumaru otou-san like that, but after they had gone, he turned to me with a smile, and whispered that okaa-san was the best thing that had ever happened to his lord."

Hiei just stood there in the entranceway and watched them start up the stairs. Daitano had just _taken_ her right out of his arms. No, this was definitely _not_ acceptable. He clenched his fists and growled low in his throat. Sassouta turned and looked at him for a few seconds, then followed the others to help tuck his mother in. Oh, they were going to find out all right, and he, for one, would be glad when they did. Because when they _did_, then he could claim responsibility for her, and he would be able to put his foot down and make sure she stayed where she was supposed to, -- with _him_.

When he finally headed up the stairs himself, he couldn't help but think about what her sons had said about her and two of her mates, -- that it took someone special to win her heart, and how they had each known how to reach her and let her know how important she was. Well, Hiei would never dare call himself _special_, and he knew he wasn't all that good at communicating with people or letting them know how he felt about them. But, by some unbelievable stroke of luck, she had come to care about him, too, and now he wanted what they had had with her. He wondered what her relationship with her first mate had been like. He admired and approved of the way Daitano had described Sesshoumaru's silent communication of his desires to her, -- a dignified, efficient approach. But he had to confess, chasing her through the halls sounded like fun, too …

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hiei and the others came in for lunch after their morning's sparring, he was surprised to find Kagome in the large formal sitting room, talking with Kurama, Kuwabara, and … _Jin_? What was he doing here? And what was Kuwabara doing back? Did he just leave Yukina and the other females at the temple? He'd better have a damn good reason for it. And that damn fox was sitting right next to Kagome, with his arm draped along the back of the sofa behind her, like he _belonged_ next to her. Hiei scowled darkly and walked over to the windows to stare out of them for a few minutes. What was it with all the damn males in this house that they were determined to get on his bad side today?

After her sons had left her room in the wee hours that morning, Hiei had slipped in and stayed with her until dawn, which had come much too soon. Then, when they had all gathered at breakfast, her sons had suggested that _Kurama_ stay at the house with her while everyone else went on with their training. Shippou, Hiei, and Kurama had all three turned startled gazes to the boys, -- they had never willingly sent the fox after their mother before. Naturally, he had been quick to agree, much to Hiei's annoyance. He had planned to be the one to stay to watch over her, and he had had every intention of crawling back into bed with her for a few more hours. What were those boys up to? Whatever it was, he made sure they got a real workout that morning.

"Hey! Jin! What are _you _doing here?" Yusuke greeted him.

"I've been invited t'meet some people, _and_ I have some news I thought ya might be interested in," the wind master said with a grin, as he stood up.

"What's with the ears?" Yusuke pointed out the elongated pointed tips, which were twitching. "I thought that only happened when you were excited about something?"

With one fang glistening in the sunlight coming in through the windows, the red-headed demon laughed heartily. "Well now, I reckon it must be due to th' charmin' company here." He winked at Kagome, whose cheeks pinkened just a bit as she smiled back at him.

Hiei caught the glance that passed between Eishumaru and Sassouta. What the hell was going on? He had a vaguely uneasy feeling about it.

Daitano stepped forward and introduced himself and his brothers, then asked Jin if he would join them in the library to talk. After taking one of Kagome's hands and kissing it, and promising to stay for lunch, the wind master left with the three young youkai. Then Kagome excused herself to inform the cooks that there would be two more for lunch.

"Now, … what the hell are _you _doing here, Kuwabara? I thought we agreed not to leave the girls alone!" The leader of the Spirit Detectives yelled at him.

"Nice to see you, too, Urameshi. Koenma sent Botan to get me when he found out Jin was coming here. I told her there was no way I was leaving the girls there unprotected, so she took them into the Reikai. Man, you should have _heard_ the things Shiz was calling Koenma, -- she says she gets bored having to hang out in that stuffy office of his. So, I think he was taking them to the palace. At least they'll have plenty of guards there."

"Okay, I guess that's acceptable. But, why _is_ Jin here? What business could he have with the boys?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"I'm not entirely sure. Botan dropped him off here about an hour ago. He said he had received an invitation to meet with them. Then he asked to be introduced to Kagome, and he sat here and talked and flirted with her until you came in," the avatar said, dryly. "She seemed unaware that her sons had invited him, but not surprised. If I had to guess, I'd say they might be looking at him as a possible ally. You _do _remember that he and Touya used to belong to a group of mercenaries."

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense. I kind of forgot about that. And I guess I just never really thought about the fact that we may actually _know_ a lot of the youkai who will end up fighting with them. Or _against_ them. Crap! I guess I should go see where Raizen stands," the toushin ran his hand through his hair. This whole thing was becoming a lot more personal than he had thought it would.

Kuwabara turned and looked out the window for a few minutes. "Hey, guys? Are _we_ going to fight beside them?" he asked quietly.

There was silence for a moment as the other three looked at him, then at each other, until, "Hn. You don't think we're going to spend all this time keeping them alive, and training them, just to send them off to get killed, do you? Idiot." Hiei rolled his eyes at him as he turned back around and stared at the little fire demon.

Kuwabara smiled. "I was hoping _someone_ was going to say that, but I didn't expect it to be _you_, shrimp." He looked at Yusuke and Kurama.

"What are you looking at _me _for? Of course we'll fight with them, if it comes to that," Yusuke asserted.

"I would certainly rather have the three of them in charge of those areas of the Makai than the current rulers. We know how untrustworthy Lord Yemon is, and Lord Tobikuma hasn't been able to keep the peace in the Eastern lands. And Jin was just telling us that the nekos have closed the borders to the Western lands, after several complaints of slavery and wrongful death had begun trickling into the Reikai. Lord Torao has always been secretive, and there have been rumors of his ill treatment of the tenants on his lands for decades. Our next assignment would probably have been to infiltrate the West, anyway, to see what the situation really is. As long as we can be sure these boys have reliable advisors, I will support their claims," Kurama said.

"Was that the news Jin has for us?" Yusuke scratched his jaw.

"Again, while I can't say for sure, I would guess he's also here to tell us about Ayame's little visit to Kikyou. He _was_ supposed to be watching Ayame. And we really do need to know if she saw and recognized Ginta and Hakkaku when Kikyou fired her arrow at them. If Ayame knows that they saw the two of them together, there's no telling what she and Yemon might do," Kurama warned them.

"Crap! Why didn't you mention that yesterday?"

"Hn. Why didn't you think of it yourself, detective?" Hiei asked him disgustedly.

"I was worried about Hakkaku, okay?"

Just then, the boys walked back into the room. "If you would like to talk to your associate, you can use the library," Daitano told them. So, the detectives went to the library to see what Jin had to say.

"Well now. This is quite a fancy set-up ya have here. How would ya like t'switch assignments?" the wind demon asked, with a grin.

"And spend my days sneaking around the Makai, watching some princess have tea with her lady friends? Forget it!" Yusuke laughed.

"I can't say as I blame ya, but Ayame hardly sits around sippin' tea. Tha's one power-hungry female. There's only two other colleens she's spent any time with a' tol, -- most o' her time is spent with high-ranking males."

"And those two females are …?"

Jin just smiled at Kurama. "Right, go on now! Ya know it's th'ones ya've set us t' watchin'."

"Just making sure. I take it you were a witness to Princess Ayame's meeting with Kikyou? And to Kikyou's attack on the ookami?"

Jin nodded. "Nothin' worse than two females screamin' a' each other. 'Course, t'other one didn't really _scream_. She sends shivers down me spine. Uncanny resemblance to th'charmin' widow here, but I don' think anyone could ever mistake them."

"What were they arguing about?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ayame was tellin' th' kuromiko t' back off on her plans t'kill th' lady, because she had her _own_ plans first. Tha' one just stared right through her, an' said her plans were her own concern. Then Ayame reminded her they had a pact t'get their revenge, an' tha' she had given her some o' her blood an' youki when she became a kuromiko. When she let loose tha' arrow out o' th'blue and hit tha' ookami, I thought Ayame would faint. When t'other wolf picked him up and took off, th' kuromiko's shinidamachu jes' lifted her up and took her away, leavin' Ayame there cussin' up a blue streak about how 'Kouga's lapdogs' were still lookin' out for his widow, -- 'course, what she called her wasn't tha' polite. "

"I _knew_ it! I _knew _they were working together!" Kuwabara crowed. "They made a pact to kill Kagome's mates."

"Hmmm, maybe, but it sounds more like both Kikyou and Ayame are trying to get revenge on Kagome. At least we know for sure that all three of those women had been dealing together at some point. Both Ayame and Kagura have met with Kikyou. And Ayame definitely knows that Kagome is back. I wonder if she found out from Yemon? Maybe _she_ told Kagura where to find her," Yusuke was stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Yusuke," Kurama began quietly, "if _they_ killed the Taiyoukai, then why are they plotting _revenge_ on Kagome?"

"What?"

(_Damn it._) That had been bothering Hiei, too.

"Well, because they're still mad at her for taking them from them," Kuwabara explained.

"But if they killed the Taiyoukai, that indicates their anger was directed at the males who jilted them. If they took their revenge on _them_, why pursue Kagome for 500 years?"

"Aw, damn it, Kurama! Every time I think we've got this thing figured out, you throw doubt on it." Yusuke got up and paced around the room.

"They could have wanted revenge on the Taiyoukai for choosing Kagome, _and_ on Kagome for being the one they loved," Kuwabara insisted.

"Hai, that's possible," Kurama agreed. But everyone knew the seed of doubt had already been planted. "But then why didn't they kill her when she was found unconscious with Sesshoumaru's body?"

"Maybe because she fought them off. Maybe they were injured, too!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Now jes' hold on here." Jin had been listening to their discussion intently. "Are ya still thinkin' th' widow might be guilty?"

"No," Kuwabara said firmly.

"It's still a possibility," Kurama corrected.

"Em, …" The wind master pulled on an ear as he thought, "I hope you'll let me know when ya find out f'sure."

"Why?" Yusuke asked. "What did the boys want to talk to you about anyway?"

"The lads asked me ta fight on their side if it comes ta it." He paused and grinned wickedly at them. "_An' _they asked if I'd be interested in their mother as a possible mate. An' mine wasn't th' only name on th' list, -- but it _was_ first," he said with satisfaction.

There was dead silence in the room for a minute.

"Ho-ly shit. They're trying to find her another mate? Don't they have enough to do just trying to get their lands back? They're getting close to ready to make their challenges, so why worry about whether their mother has a mate _now?_" Yusuke looked around the room.

"I think that may be _exactly_ why they are looking for a powerful mate for her now. Once they make their challenges and everything is out in the open, her situation will _have_ to be addressed. I believe they are wanting to find her a mate to help protect her from the Reikai," Kurama surmised.

Hiei turned toward the windows. He was having a hard time keeping his frustration and irritation from showing. (_They are wasting their time. __**I**__ will see to it that the Reikai's so-called __**justice**__ doesn't touch her. And she sure as hell doesn't need any more males chasing after her._) Damn, but it would be so much easier if he could just tell them that she was not up for grabs. (_If those boys thought this morning's workout was rough, just wait until this afternoon._) His eyes narrowed as he made plans.

"Koenma is going to piss his pants when he hears what her sons are up to," Yusuke shook his head. "So, what did you tell them, Jin?"

"Hell, I tole them ah'd be happy t'fight, an' that I'd think about t'other. She's a fine-lookin' female," he winked at the toushin.

"Yeah, well, _you_ can be the one to tell Koenma that."

"Have you received another list of names of the miko's enemies from Shippou?" Hiei asked the toushin a bit impatiently.

Yusuke brightened at the change of subject, and Kuwabara perked up at the proof that they really _were_ looking into the other theories. "Hai. It's even longer than the first one. And from the first list, three of her enemies are unaccounted for: Chokyuukai, Moryomaru, and Byakuya."

"Byakuya? I've never heard of th'other two, but tha' one has quite a reputation in our circles. He keeps a low profile. I haven't met him meself, but word has it he's one of th' best assassins in th' Makai."

Yusuke smacked his forehead and groaned. "Great. That's just what I wanted to hear."

They all stood there for a moment, then Kurama turned to Jin. "By the way, where is Ayame right now that you were able to get away to come here?"

"Well now, she's in th' Eastern lands, -- with Kagura at th' Eastern palace. So, Touya's watchin' both lasses."

Yusuke frowned at him for a minute. "Say, how come _you_ aren't watching Kagura instead of Ayame? I mean, you're both wind-users and all. Wouldn't that make more sense?"

Jin laughed. "It might, -- if it weren't f'the fact that Kagura knows me a little too well, if ya know what I mean. I sure didn't want ta chance her seein' _me_. We didn't part on th' best o' terms. _Tha's _one fine-lookin' female, too," he waggled his ears. "She's jes' a little too greedy f'me taste, -- alla time wantin' jewels an' fine clothes, an' demandin' attention. But she was worth a few weeks of me time."

Kuwabara blinked at him. "You _slept_ with her?" He tried to process that for a minute, then, "So, do _you_ think she got together with the other two women to kill Kagome's mates?"

"Hmmm," he scratched his jaw as he appeared to think about it. "Yeah, I'd say she might do somethin' like that. She's pretty obsessive, an' she definitely holds grudges. It's been prob'ly 130 years or so since we spent some time together, an' th' las' time she saw me, -- about 50 or 60 years ago, she whipped up tha' dragon wind of hers and sent it straight f'me bollocks," he chuckled.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at him. "Only _you_, or possibly _Youko_, would find it funny that a woman you slept with wants to maim you."

"Jin, why didn't you just tell us about Kagura's son, Ginjiro, earlier, when Lord Koenma first sent you and Touya to find out?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I didn't _know_ aboot him," he shrugged.

"You were _sleeping_ with her, and the subject of whether or not she had _kids_ never came up?" Kuwabara's eyes bugged out in disbelief.

"Em, … nope."

A knock at the door ended their meeting, as Kagome came to let them know lunch would be ready whenever they were.

"Right! Well now, darlin'," Jin took her hand and placed it on his arm, "I reckon we're ready now." And the detectives followed them into the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, _everyone_ retired early. Hiei had made good on his promise to himself to really push the boys when they trained and sparred with him, and they were all sporting cuts and bruises, -- even him. Kuwabara and Yusuke had moaned and groaned about the furious pace he had forced them all to, and Kuwabara had been glad for the excuse of getting back to the girls to leave right after dinner. Even Kurama had given him a few questioning glances for his fervor, but he merely lifted a brow at him. But the boys hadn't complained. In fact, they seemed glad for the chance to really test themselves against the four who had become their mentors and senseis. They had definitely become stronger, and Hiei was convinced they could win in one-on-one challenges against 90 of the youkai in the Makai. For their ages, they were quite remarkable. But he grinned to himself as the whole upper floor went silent just shortly after 10:00 p.m.

Kagome hesitated just outside Hiei's room. It felt a little strange going to him when she knew he didn't expect anything of her due to her monthly courses. The new feeling of closeness between them was something she had craved without really knowing it, -- or maybe she had known, but had not wanted to admit it, -- so, it fulfilled some of the secret longings and desires of her heart. But this wasn't the kind of relationship she had allowed herself to pursue, and she felt caught off-guard by her own feelings, and unsure of how to proceed from here. She almost laughed, because she felt every bit as nervous as she had been when she first approached him to ask him to be her lover.

In a strange way, it reminded her of the very first time she had fallen in love, -- with Inuyasha. Oh, she had been surprised when she had realized her feelings for both Sesshoumaru and Kouga, too, but they had developed within the already-defined boundaries of a secure relationship, -- they had both already pledged themselves to her as her mate. The realization of her love for them had been welcome, as it had allowed her to feel free to truly _give_ them something back in return for all they had given her. She had offered to be a true mate to each of them soon after they had each taken her in, but Sesshoumaru had not been interested, and Kouga had told her he wanted her to take the time to grieve as she needed, and that he wanted her to be able to love him the way he loved her. He told her he would have waited forever, and she believed he really would have. She smiled at the memory. Her love for them had developed without outside interference from enemies, responsibilities to complete a quest, old loves, guilt, or fears.

With Inuyasha, everything had been so uncertain. Part of it was due to their age and inexperience in dealing with their feelings, -- almost like a normal teenage couple. Part of it was the danger that had brought them together in the first place. Even when they had gotten past all of their misunderstandings, and his guilt and feelings of obligation to Kikyou, they had still had no guarantee of a future together. He had asked her if she would be his mate if they survived their battle with Naraku. She smiled to herself again. Technically, neither one of them had survived it, but they were given a second chance and had been able to finally be together. The uncertainties and insecurity were behind them, and they had forever to enjoy just being with each other, discovering each other, loving each other, … Forever hadn't lasted nearly long enough.

She sighed, and silently slipped into Hiei's room. She paused when she saw him standing by the window. Maybe she was wrong. This really _wasn't_ like when she had fallen in love with Inuyasha, -- then, she had at least had hopes and dreams of what their future might be. Now, she couldn't let herself even dream of a future with Hiei. What she had with him had already turned into so much more than she had allowed herself to hope for, and she would make the most of it, but there couldn't be anything _more_ for them than this. There would be no vows between them, no facing the world _together_, no children, … All they could have were the feelings that had developed between them, and the stolen moments. She would give him everything she had to give, but what she had to give was limited. As it was, she was afraid it had already become too dangerous for him.

Hiei watched her as she came into the room. He had been waiting impatiently for the time when he could actually _be_ with her, and now that she was here, he could see the hesitation and uncertainty in her movements and in the way she looked at him. In a flash, he was standing in front of her. He knew how much her dreams and fears had affected her last night, but there was no way he was going to let them stand in his way, -- not when he had finally realized what he wanted. What he could have.

He tipped her chin up and covered her mouth with his, roughly demanding entrance. His relief was immediate when she melted into his embrace and met his demand with equal fervor. He had planned to greet her more gently, to pave the way for what he wanted to do that night, but the merest thought that she might back away from him had propelled him to action. He let his grip on her relax as he savored the incredibly fresh, sweet, strawberry taste that was uniquely hers. He was still completely fascinated by it, and slightly bemused by the fact that something he had thought meant nothing had become so important to him. Brushing his tongue lightly along the side of hers, he slowly began to release her. He was gratified to feel her reluctance to part from him, and he couldn't help but smile rather smugly at her when she opened her eyes. Remembering her hesitation, he wanted to set her fears to rest, so he chided her gently, "You don't have to worry so much for my safety, -- even if my youkai senses were to fail to detect a threat, the Jagan would warn me."

She looked startled that he had detected the line of her thoughts so accurately. Then she searched his eyes anxiously. "Would it really?"

He nodded. Then _he_ studied _her_ closely. "Are you tired? You should not have pushed yourself to resume your training this afternoon and evening."

She smiled wryly at him. "Hmph. I need to push a little harder," she touched her side gingerly. "But he only got me once."

Hiei frowned at the reminder of the 8-inch-long cut currently gracing her left side that had resulted in a minor uproar from her sons at dinner, causing her to take them into the library, where she had apparently told them in no uncertain terms to stop making such a fuss over the injuries she sustained during training. When they returned, they apologized to Master Zhang for overreacting and promised not to do it again, which sent the old priest into gales of laughter. Hiei assumed he had heard that song and dance before. But even though he knew she would be all right, he had to confess, he had been every bit as upset as they had. Even if he had given _them_ much worse himself.

Why the hell was she training so hard, anyway? With her powers, she could stand at the back of any battle that might come and just fire off some of her hama no ya. That would be help enough. She didn't need to be thinking about getting into the thick of things and fighting hand-to-hand, or using a jian. It was obvious her sons didn't want her in it to begin with, and quite frankly, neither did he. And he might not have any say about it at the moment, but he intended to. For now, though, he asked, "So, does that mean you are _not_ tired?"

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously. "No, I'm not. I rested half the day today."

He arched a brow at her and snorted. "No, you didn't. You spent half the day worrying and fussing in that ookami's room, both before _and_ after Jin's visit, then you insisted on training with the old priest, both before _and_ after dinner."

"But I was just sitting in there with Hakkaku, so I was _resting_," she insisted.

"You were sitting there watching him sleep like _you_ should have been doing," he scolded her, with a fierce frown on his face.

She stepped closer and leaned in and whispered, "But I sleep better with you." And she touched his cheek, before pressing her lips to his in a brief, warm caress.

Hiei closed his eyes for a second. (_What the hell do I say to __**that**_) And the thought suddenly hit him that although all three of her mates had had very different relationships with her, and had "reached her" in very different ways, he bet none of them had ever won an argument with her. Because all it took was a simple touch from her with a few soft words to completely disarm _him_. It might not be true sorcery, but she definitely had him under her spell. He was going to have to develop some immunity to that if he was going to make her do what he wanted. Damn onna. But that could wait. A little while, anyway. But, just to make sure she knew he still disapproved of her not really resting today, he grumbled, "Well, if you're _sure_ you're not tired, even though you _should_ be, then come with me." And he took her hand and led her out into the hallway and down the stairs.

Kagome didn't make a sound until they were on the ground floor and well away from the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"For a walk." He glanced at the robe she wearing. It had long sleeves, and it matched the charcoal gray gown she had on underneath it. Both were rather thin, but the temperature was still quite warm. It would be cooler if they walked near the ocean like he suspected she would want to, but he would make sure she stayed warm enough.

They walked along in companionable silence for a bit, before Kagome asked, "Was there a reason you wanted to go for a walk?" She thought he must have a purpose for wanting to be out like this, but she couldn't figure out what it could be. She looked at him curiously. He looked uncomfortable at her question, and for a minute, she thought he wasn't going to answer.

"I … want to spend some time with you." He glanced at her briefly, then looked ahead as he kept walking. "The only time we are together is in my room. I find I do not like the restrictions of the 'arrangement' you made with me. There is more than that between us, and I want to … _know_ you better."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She knew from the way he had responded to her kissing him last night that he had craved more intimacy in their relationship, just like she did, but she hadn't thought he would truly want a 'real' relationship, -- one that continued outside of the bedroom.

Hiei had stopped just a couple of steps after she did, and was watching her reaction to his words. He saw the surprised expression on her face, followed by the hesitation, which made him clench his fists. But the longing in her eyes relieved his tension and moved him to gather her in his arms. He kissed her brow and temple, and tried to reassure her that he wasn't going to make things difficult for her. "I know you want to keep this a secret until your sons are ready to make their challenges, and as difficult as that is when I want to be with you more than just at night, I will respect your wishes. But I want our time together to be full of more than just sex." He pulled back and grinned at her. "No matter _how _good it is."

She couldn't help but smile back at him. "_Good_?"

"You don't think it's good?" he teased her.

"No, I don't." He blinked. "I would have said _fantastic_ or _amazing_," she explained, bringing a full-blown smirk to his lips. Then, thinking about what he had said, she looked at him a bit sadly. "Hiei, after my sons regain their lands, I … I may not, … I will probably …"

He cupped her cheek "You don't need to worry about that. I will not let anyone hurt you or confine you in the Reikai." He brushed his thumb across her lips.

She closed her eyes and covered his hand with hers. "Don't. Don't make reckless promises. I won't let you put yourself on the wrong side of the Reikai for me, and … you may feel differently when the time comes."

"Onna, if I decide to go into the Reikai and steal Koenma's pacifier and shove it up Enma's ass, you have no say in it, -- it's not up to you to _let_ me. I will do whatever I deem necessary to get the results I want. And right now, what I want is for you to stop letting your fears cloud our time together."

Her jaw dropped and she just stared at him, until finally, she managed to sputter, "Shove … Koenma's pacifier …?" She giggled. And then she burst out laughing until she had to wipe her eyes. Throwing her arms around Hiei's neck, she planted several kisses along his jaw before lingering at his mouth. "All right." She looked him straight in the eye and told him solemnly, "I won't let those kind of thoughts intrude on our time together." (_I can do that much, -- for you, who has given me so much, that's the least I can do._)

"Good." He took her hand again, and resumed walking. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture. It had been a _really_ long time since she had walked along holding hands with someone. It would have been with … Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was so much taller than her that he had always put his hand on her shoulder when they walked together, or she had reached up to hold his arm, and Kouga had always wrapped an arm around her waist. Her smile widened as she realized this was _not_ a common gesture for Hiei, -- he was squeezing her hand rather tightly. He really _was_ adorable.

"What are you smiling at?" Hiei asked her suspiciously.

"I'm just happy to be here with you, like this," she raised their clasped hands slightly.

(_She's __**happy**__ to be with me?_) No one had ever told him they were _happy_ to be with him before. (_Well, damn. I thought I finally had this all figured out, but there's still __**more**__ to it. How does she do it? How does she say these things that pierce my chest and spread warmth throughout my body?_) The sensation was so unfamiliar, that he hesitated to put a name to it. Oh, he knew what it was, -- he had known ever since he had admitted to himself that he was jealous over the way she acted towards Kurama since Youko had "saved" her. He just hadn't wanted to think about it until he knew for sure that she was _his_. And she was definitely his now. He knew he really did have all of her, and not just her body. But knowing that did not mean he was prepared for the way it made him feel.

The plain, ugly truth of the matter was, he felt out of his element. And considering the fact that he actually had the youki of _two _elements flowing through his veins and throughout his body, it was quite ironic that a youkai of fire and ice was "drowning" in an onna who represented the earth. Those damn kami were still having a good laugh at his expense. But he would show them. He accepted their challenge. He would learn everything there was to know about her, and about these feelings she gave him, and he would swim with the tide instead of fighting it. And he would have what no one had ever expected the "Forbidden Child" to have, -- he would have _love_. Not just the passion, but the caring, the sharing, and the complete and total acceptance. He might not have a clue how to handle it all yet, and he suspected the kami had thought he would run, or they never would have dangled such a treasure in front of him. But he would hold on to it. With both hands. And with that thought, he reached out and took her other hand and pulled her down to sit with him.

After turning her so her back was resting against his chest, they both gazed out over the gently lapping waves as they made their way to the beach. Hiei wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't get chilled. "Are you comfortable?"

"Hai," she turned her head and smiled at him. "Arigatou."

After another few moments of peaceful quiet, he broached the subject that had been on his mind since he had heard her sons talking. "Tell me about your first mate."

He felt her jerk slightly in surprise, and he wondered if she would refuse, but she relaxed and began to speak, "Inuyasha was my first love. I was 15 when we met. He was … larger than life to me. A hero. A protector. He was a handsome boy with puppy dog ears, and I was utterly fascinated from the first time I saw him. I didn't know if he was alive, or even if he was real, hanging there on the Goshinboku with an arrow in his chest. The very first thing he did when I released him was save my life." She giggled. "The _second_ thing he did was try to kill me." Hiei did not see the humor in that, but he listened patiently.

"We formed a partnership of sorts, to gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama after I shattered the jewel. And as we traveled together, it didn't take long for me to see the real heart behind his gruff exterior. He had lived a hard, lonely life, looked down on by both youkai and ningen. He fought to survive and his only goal was to become stronger. He thought he could use the jewel to become a full demon, and that that would make him happy. It was difficult to make him see that he that he was perfect just the way he was, and that he didn't need to change to find acceptance. Of course, it wasn't easy for a hanyou to find true 'friends' in those days, but there are always people who are willing to look beyond your race or gender to see what's inside. The fact that he was befriended by a Buddhist monk, a demon slayer, and a kitsune are certainly proof of that."

"But he was befriended by _you_ first, wasn't he?"

"Hai, I suppose, but it would have come about anyway, once he met them, I'm sure."

Hiei shook his head. The onna didn't get it. 500 years later, and she still didn't get it. It was _her _friendship, _her_ trust in him, _her_ belief in his character that had led others to see it. He had heard everything Shippou had told them about her and her mates, and he had heard the things that weren't said when she had told the story of The Quest. This wonderful, amazing onna still didn't see how central a part she had played in everything that had happened, -- she didn't realize _she_ had brought them all together and kept them going. Rubbing his cheek in her hair, he said, "Shippou told us that the hanyou wasn't very nice to you, -- that he said cruel things and ran off to meet with the dead miko. Why did you forgive him?"

"Shippou told you that?" She sighed and softly stroked the arms that were around her. "I forgave him because I knew he didn't mean to make me feel bad. Insults and rudeness were the only way he knew how to deal with anyone, and I eventually realized, it was also his way of protecting his heart. I cared about him, and I knew he cared about me. Even though we were both too nervous, or scared, to tell each other how we felt, he always showed it in the things he did. Half of the time he yelled at me was because he was afraid I would get hurt." She glanced back at him with a self-deprecating smile and gave a little shrug, "I was rather awkward and a bit clumsy, -- always tripping over things, -- and I had a frightening tendency to get kidnapped because of the shards I carried. But Inuyasha _always_ came for me. He risked his life for me countless times. Heck, he _carried_ me on his back the length and breadth of Japan as we searched for the jewel shards. And sometimes, even though he was uncomfortable being around people after spending so much of his life alone, he would walk beside me, or we would sit and look at the stars. Once, when I was sick, he went to the trouble of fixing up a remedy he remembered from his childhood. And he often covered me with his fire-rat hitoe as protection, even though it left him more vulnerable to attack."

"And the dead miko? What about his relationship with her?"

"Kikyou was important to Inuyasha. While he was _my_ first love, _she_ was his. Even though she couldn't completely accept him as he was, she _did_ love him in the only way she knew how. She let him hang around, when everyone else either ran him off or tried to kill him. She was a _caring_ person, and I think she would have been happy if she could have just been a healer, and not had to be a protector, as well. But when she was given guardianship of the Shikon no Tama, she distanced herself from others. They were … lonely _together_. And it made both of them feel better. She was the first person to care for him at all since his mother died, and he would have done anything for her. If Naraku hadn't interfered, he _would_ have become human for her, and they would have had a normal life together. I like to think they would have been happy, but that wasn't their fate. They didn't trust each other enough, though, or Naraku wouldn't have been able to trick them the way he did. If they had, Kikyou would have still died from her injuries, I suppose, but without the bitterness and hatred that tainted her when she was resurrected. Perhaps they would have been able to say their goodbyes, and she wouldn't have sealed him to that tree. He probably would have been able to kill Naraku before he grew stronger. Maybe, if they'd only had more time, that trust would have grown …"

Hiei "hmphed" at that. From what he knew of the story now, they had spent a year together before Naraku had come along. The miko had had a martyr complex when she was alive, and she had been hiding the fact that she was caring for the thief, Onigumo, from Inuyasha. No, they wouldn't have grown to trust each other _more_, because she hadn't trusted him at all. And how could the hanyou have been happy as a ningen? After having lived with the strength and power of a hanyou, -- not to mention the senses of one, -- he would have felt weak and vulnerable and useless. He would have been miserable. He had been better off without her kind of _love_.

Kagome continued, "I won't lie and say I wasn't jealous of her, or not threatened by her past with him. Even though she wasn't truly _alive_ after her body was resurrected, I was afraid he would choose to be with her, -- either in hell, or in some sad excuse for an existence together on earth. And my own relationship with her, -- as her reincarnation, -- has always been … very difficult. Back then, I had a hard time relating to her. I was like some poor, weaker, less attractive, less valuable version of her. And I was afraid that was all Inuyasha saw when he looked at me."

Feeling him shift as if to protest, she turned slightly in his arms and cupped his cheek. "I was just a young girl. I was insecure, and sometimes downright scared, both of the things I saw happening all around me, and of the things I felt inside. I was afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing. I was afraid of not measuring up to the beautiful, powerful priestess he had loved. I was afraid of being rejected. But, when it came right down to it, I always knew that no matter what, I couldn't _be_ Kikyou for him, -- and I really didn't want to. I wanted to be loved for who _I _am. And I wanted Inuyasha to know that he could be loved for _he_ was.

Hai, her soul was reincarnated and eventually came to rest inside me, but we aren't the same person. When he first saw me, Inuyasha mistook me for her. I think he saw the differences right away, though, -- I didn't have the calm composure that Kikyou did," she blushed slightly. "I had a rather quick temper. And, of course, I didn't have Kikyou's power or control, nor her skill with the bow. I really was useless, except for my ability to see the shards. So, the differences were _not_ in my favor. But, somehow, in spite of that, he came to love me for who I am. It was still confusing, and disturbing, for him, and for me, because the soul of the woman he had first loved was_ in _me. And Kikyou thinks my soul is _hers_, but it isn't. It isn't the same soul she had when she was alive. It has changed, -- matured. It took me a long time to realize that. Sometimes, though, … I still feel guilty for being _alive,_ and for having had the time with Inuyasha I did, when she never got to."

Hiei leaned forward and kissed her, letting his lips slide over hers in a gentle caress. "She didn't take advantage of the life she had, or of her chance to be with him. She was too busy trying to change things to suit some idealized vision she had of what her life _could_ be. You shouldn't feel guilty about the choices _she_ made." She had been a fool, but the hanyou had lucked out. And so had _he_.

"Arigatou." She turned completely sideways so she was sitting across his lap, and rested her head against his shoulder and neck. "Hiei, … I would like to know more about you, too. Will you tell me about the Jagan?"

"Hn. What do you want to know?"

"Well, I guess I was wondering why you had it implanted. I mean, you are very powerful in your own right. Your hiyoukai blood and youki are very strong, though I've only seen you use your fire powers to burn one of my shirts and a pair of your pants," she grinned at him. "I've seen your speed, though, and you're one of the fastest hiyoukai I've ever met, -- I believe you could outrun Eishumaru, …"

"I can."

She smiled at his matter-of-factly tone. "Do you also have ice powers?"

"Hai, but they are not as strong, and take a lot of concentration to control. I haven't been able to utilize them for healing purposes, but Yukina is a strong healer," he said, -- his pride in his sister evident in his voice.

"You should tell her," she said gently.

"I am not going to …"

"You should reconsider the matter. I am sure she would love to have you stand behind her when she marries," Kagome cajoled him.

"Onna, …"

Recognizing the futility of badgering him, she changed the subject back. "You are an expert swordsman. So, why did you need it?"

She had completely succeeded in throwing him off-balance. "What?"

"The Jagan. You know, even though I knew you had it artificially implanted, I didn't realize it has a separate consciousness until Jin referred to you as the Jaganshi. You have … _subdued _it to use its powers?" she asked.

"Hai."

"And what can it do?"

"Many things. I can use it to locate people, and objects that emit auras. I can read the thoughts of weak-minded individuals easily, and some stronger-minded ones with effort. I can even use it to hypnotize and control people. I can communicate telepathically with others, who are either weaker or willing to let me enter that part of their mind. Kurama and I communicate that way often."

Kagome looked up at him with her brow furrowed as she thought over what he said. "So, the Jagan can enter different parts of the mind to manipulate it, communicate with it, or simply pry around in it and spy on the thoughts within. And you said it would detect any threats to you, right?"

"Hai. Of course, it is mainly concerned with its _own_ safety and protection, so it is extremely vigilant, and even though I keep it warded, it would lash out against any danger it saw to itself, or me, by extension," he told her wryly.

She seemed to think about that for a minute. "So, it would still be cautious even if _you_ felt you were in a safe place?" He nodded, and noticed she seemed somewhat relieved by that. Then she asked, "Could you use it to see someone's memories?"

"Hai." He tried to look into her eyes, but she was looking down into her lap now, and her hair shadowed them. "Is there a particular reason you ask?"

"I am … curious. Why did you have it implanted?"

He wanted to pursue her reasons for asking those last couple of questions, but he knew this issue needed to be dealt with. After just a small hesitation, he told her, "I needed it to track down my mother. Since the Makai was formed, the Koorime have isolated themselves, and it is very difficult to find them. I planned to kill her. Actually, I planned to kill them all." He waited for her to gasp in horror, but she just leaned into him and nuzzled his neck while stroking his back.

When he didn't say anything else, she finally asked, "And what happened when you found her?"

"She was already dead."

"That must have been very difficult. You didn't get to say the things you needed to say to her."

"Aren't you listening, onna? I didn't go to talk to her, I went to _kill_ her."

"Well, hai, but you would have talked to her."

He pushed her a little away from him to make sure she was looking at him when he spoke. "Kagome, I am a killer, and a thief. I have been serving out a sentence to the Reikai for stealing a valuable artifact, with plans to enslave the Ningenkai. Just because you have the ability to make me act like a pussycat, do not mistake me for one."

She tilted her head as if contemplating what he had said. "No. No, I would never mistake you for a pussycat." She took his hand and pressed it to her cheek. "I am honored that my opinion of you matters to you, because I know you would not even bother to tell me that about yourself otherwise. But, I also think you already know that your past makes no difference to me, or you would not be interested in making this into something more. You need to hear me say it, though, don't you?"

She put her hands on the sides of his face and gazed into his eyes. "Hiei, there are no 'good' or 'bad' people, -- there are simply people, who do both good and bad things, and who make both right and wrong decisions. You may have done a lot of evil in your life, but you have also done a lot of good. You grew up thinking of yourself as a 'Forbidden Child,' -- created from an illicit, wrongful love, and I am sorry that you were shunned and looked down on by those with small minds and not enough gumption to look and see the truth for themselves. There are no boundaries to real love, except the artificial ones created by fearful people. Unlike Inuyasha, you didn't seek to change yourself to gain acceptance, but I think you still feel there is something about you that makes you too different from everyone else to be able to expect the things most people take for granted. And I get the feeling that you think my 'acceptance' of you is something remarkable. It isn't, you know. You have lots of friends, -- people who trust you, and like you, and care about you just the way you are. Hiei, there is nothing wrong with you, -- there is nothing to 'accept.' And I don't feel the way I do about you 'in spite of' who you are," she leaned forward and rested her forehead on his, her voice lowering to a whisper, " … it's _because_ of who you are."

(_And __**that **__is what makes you the most remarkable onna in all three realms, whether you think so or not, baka onna._) She was right. He _had_ needed to hear her say it.He closed his eyes and let her words wash over him, and just let himself feel the soft warmth of her lips as she pressed them to his, moving them slowly, reverently, from one edge of his mouth to the other. And he continued to sit there, greedily letting her lavish him with her soothing touch, which warmed him from the inside out, until he was pulled from the exquisite comfort by a cold rain. "Damn."

Kagome giggled as he jumped up with her in his arms and took off for the house. It was a regular downpour, and her hair and clothing were plastered to her in just a few seconds. When he deposited her in front of the door to her room, he debated on just waiting there until she came back out, but reluctantly went on to his room to dry off and put on some dry pants. She joined him 20 minutes later, now wearing a black gown and robe, and with her hair freshly brushed, but still slightly damp. She touched the inside of the door, sending a barrier all along the walls of the room, and then walked over to the bed, where Hiei was sitting.

Although it was still hours earlier than they usually went to sleep, he thought she probably needed the rest, so he stood up and pulled back the covers and motioned her in, before turning out the light and crawling in after her. As soon as he lay down, she began to lightly run her hand back and forth across his chest, and up and down his arm. He breathed in her scent deeply in contentment, and then pulled her closer to him. He hoped her sons all slept good tonight, because he was going to push them until they dropped tomorrow. And the next day, and the next. They needed to issue their challenges _soon_, because there was no way he was going to wait a minute longer than he had to before he claimed her as his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in hell. Obviously this was his punishment for being impatient. It had rained nonstop the last two days, but that hadn't stopped Kagome or her sons. They had gone on with their regular routine. And everyone in the house had been on the receiving end of Kagome's healing more than once. The only ones who weren't sporting injuries were Ginta, who had stayed in with Hakkaku, Master Zhang, and surprisingly enough, Kagome. But, everyone seemed to be more tense and determined now, and the sparring was brutal. Kuwabara was bemoaning his lot, having switched places with Yusuke last night. He was complaining loudly, both about being tired and in pain, _and_ about having to leave his 'darling fiancée.'

But that wasn't why Hiei was in hell right now. No, that would be because he had spent the last three days fighting with his own body's desire for, and reaction to, his female. Wasn't it enough that he had admitted to himself that he actually seemed to be in love with the blasted onna? Or that he had every intention of making her his permanently as soon as he could? So, why couldn't his cock be reasonable and wait patiently, instead of making itself an irritating, aching nuisance? Hell, he'd been hard so often and for so long now that he was afraid if he accidentally bumped into something, it would snap off.

He had really thought that when he came to terms with his feelings, he would be able to control his physical reaction to her, but instead, he was having twice as hard a time keeping his hands off of her. He couldn't even stand within a few feet of her, because he was afraid he would reach out to touch her. And if Kurama didn't keep _his_ hands to himself, he was going to lose them. Of course, that hadn't seemed to be much of a problem lately. What the hell kind of game was Kurama playing now? He had stopped touching her inappropriately, and he wasn't trying to overwhelm her with blatant sensuality, but somehow, this new, softer approach he was taking seemed more intense and insidious to Hiei. And the blasted onna was becoming comfortable with him. He should have known that damn fox would keep looking for a way to get to her. That's what made him such an excellent thief.

They were all sitting in the room that had been set up as an amateur movie theatre. Wanting everyone to relax, Kagome had suggested they spend the evening watching a good movie. While they all got comfortable and picked out what to watch, she had brewed some tea, popped some popcorn, and gathered some snacks and cold drinks for everyone, with Sassouta's help. After passing out bowls of popcorn, she walked around the room with a basket filled with boxes of assorted flavors of Pocky and a new Matcha Pretz with Black Honey Syrup flavor. She handed Daitano a box of the Men's Pocky, and patted his hand. She thought he would like the more bittersweet chocolate. She especially hoped he would relax tonight. He was growing more and more serious and single-minded these days, spending all of his waking time either training or drawing up battle plans, and he had a tendency to brood, like his father had. Obviously, he was worried about something, and she was going to have to try to talk to him about it soon.

As she went around the room, most of the others picked out a box of either chocolate, strawberry, or almond Pocky, though Kuwabara was happy to see she had some boxes of Kyoto Powdered Tea Azuki Bean, and Kurama decided to sample the Kobe Wine flavor. Kagome felt her cheeks heating up when Hiei's eyes blazed as he picked out two boxes of strawberry _and_ two boxes of the honey flavor that was only available in the spring, deliberately brushing against the inside of her wrist with the back of his hand as he reached into the basket.

When were all these idiots going to go to bed? He still had to wait until tomorrow to be able to sate himself with her, so was it asking too much for everyone else to simply _go away _so he could at least _sit next to her_?!!? Where was an unstable portal into the wilds of the Makai when you needed one to appear? Finding their way back would be a good exercise for the boys, and maybe Kurama and Kuwabara would get lost somewhere, like the Koorime village, for a few years. It would serve them both right. That way Kuwabara wouldn't be around to drool over his sister, and just the thought of the fox being stuck in a village full of man-hating females made Hiei smile.

Kagome set the rest of the snacks on a table in one of the back corners of the room, and opened herself a drink with a small sigh. Kurama and Shippou had already indicated the space in between them on one of the couches was hers. She would much rather sit over at the side with Hiei.

After putting a cooler full of ice and drinks on the floor in the middle of the room, Sassouta grabbed the seat next to Hiei. He arched a brow at the fire youkai's obvious irritation. When his mother gave a quick, almost wistful-looking glance in their direction, his eyes widened momentarily, then a slow smile crept over his face. He had thought the little hiyoukai was interested in her, and perhaps it wasn't one-sided. His brothers had laughed at him when he suggested putting Hiei's name on the list. Well, he just might have the last laugh. Now if they could just get rid of the avatar, …

He watched her go sit down, and he frowned and mumbled to himself, "Gray again." He saw Hiei looking at him questioningly, so he leaned back and said quietly, "I told you all when we first met that all I'd ever seen her wear my whole life was white, because she was in mourning. Then we go to Tokyo, and she wears black, which Shippou said was the more modern color for mourning. When he told her she would have to get other clothes because she had accepted Yemon's suit for courtship, I thought, 'Finally! I'll get to see her wear bright colors, -- happy colors, -- colors that show off her eyes and her skin tones, and her beautiful hair, like all the other women.' So, what does she get? Gray. White, black, and gray. Every now and then, a dark, almost-black blue. You didn't see her in the pink iromuji she wore for the first cha-no-yu she served. She was … more beautiful than I'd ever seen her before, -- like a fairy-tale hime come to life. Damn it, I want to see her wear the colors she wore for our otou-sans: purples, blues, greens, yellows, pinks …" He leaned forward and looked at the floor, clasping his hands together, with his elbows resting on his knees. "I want to see her celebrate her life and her own happiness. I want to see her in red."

Hiei stared at the boy for a minute, then he looked over at Kagome and frowned. He wanted to see her in red, too.

"Hey, Daitano, toss me one of those orange Ramunes," Kuwabara called out.

"Someone tell me what the purpose of these stupid marbles in them is," Eishumaru grumbled, eyeing his bottle in distaste.

"Yusuke says that sucking the soda around the marble without splashing it or blocking the flow is why the girls in our country are so good at …" Kuwabara turned a violent shade of red as he looked over and saw Kagome sitting there, having just taken a drink of her lemon-lime Ramune. Everyone else turned to look at her, too. "Oh, gosh! I didn't mean … Gomen, Kagome!"

Eishumaru's eyes twinkled as he asked, "Well, kaa-chan? Is it true?"

She started choking.

"I guess you might have forgotten how to do it after 500 years without any, -- of these sodas, I mean," he said pleasantly. "Of course," a puzzled look came over his face, "didn't you have one just the other night? I could have sworn I heard …" He went flying across the room, and smacked into the wall next to the door. "Damn, Daitano! I didn't even see that one coming!" He rubbed his jaw.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!!? You can't joke like that about okaa-san! When are you going to grow up and start showing some sense and dignity?"

"Oh, lighten up, you stuffy old windbag," he stood up and dusted himself off. "You act like some 999-year-old hermit who's never had sex before. Hell, you act like _she's_ never had sex before," he waved his arm around, indicating their mother. "And just the other day, you said she needed to … ooooommmppphhhhh!!!"

In a flash, Daitano had leaped over one of the couches and tackled Eishumaru to the ground, rolling them both out the door. The next thing everyone heard was two sets of footsteps racing up the stairs. Then Sassouta jumped up and laughed. "Well, shall we take bets or shall we join them? Free for all?"

Ginta looked at Kagome, and at her nod, grinned, and threw his fist in air with a shout, "Free for all!" Then he took off. Shippou rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he was right on his heels.

"Come on, Kuwabara! Let's go bust some heads!" Sassouta grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his chair. The big man looked around at the others, shrugged his shoulders and ran out after him.

Since Zhang was upstairs sitting with Hakkaku, and Jaken and Myouga were still in the Makai, that left Kagome sitting there with her hands over her face, while Kurama and Hiei took turns staring at her and each other.

"Excuse me, Kagome, but what just happened here?" Kurama asked curiously.

Bringing her hands down to her sides, she said, "Eishumaru was worried about the way Daitano has been brooding these last couple of days. He is focusing too much on the fight ahead, and he tends to forget to let himself relax and do other things. So, when the opening presented itself, Eishu baited him to let him blow off some steam." She got up and headed for the door. "I just wish he'd find some other way to do it for once, instead of talking about my …" she sighed. (_Souta and I never talked about kaa-chan's sex life, -- we didn't even want to __**think**__ about it._) "You can join them if you want. I'm going to go gather some towels and bandages so everyone can dry off and get patched up when they come in."

"Well, shall we join them?" Kurama asked with a grin.

"Hn. I can't believe they haven't had enough yet. It's a shame Yusuke isn't here to enjoy it."

And the two Spirit Detectives joined the others outside in the cold rain.

After everyone had come back in and gratefully partaken of Kagome's healing abilities one more time, they trudged upstairs to submerge their tired, aching bodies in hot baths. They agreed to try the movie again tomorrow night. Kagome chuckled to herself as she picked up all the boxes of Pocky and put them back in the basket.

"What's so funny, onna?" Strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her back against a warm chest, and she closed her eyes contentedly when she felt his lips trail along the side of her neck.

"I was just thinking about what Kuwabara said. When I was growing up, some of the boys in my school used to say the same thing. My girlfriends and I were too self-conscious to drink Ramune when we went to parties or get-togethers where there were any boys, -- at least, until Eri decided that was the best way to get a date with the captain of the tennis team. She drank so many bottles of it while trying to get his attention after practice one day, that she threw up right on his shoes when he actually approached her," she laughed at the memory.

"You would like to go spend some time with these friends of yours, wouldn't you?" he asked.

"I would like to see them again, hai."

"Then we will set aside a day for you to visit them."

She turned in his arms and kissed his cheek. "Arigatou. That would be nice, but we really don't have time for that."

He arched a brow at her. "Didn't you say your son needed to take the time to do other things besides simply focusing on the fight ahead? So do you. Now, put up one of your barriers."

"You want me to put up a barrier here? Why?"

"Because you wanted to watch a movie, and that is the only way we will be able to do it properly. The two of us are going to sit here _together_, and I don't want to be interrupted by any idiots or kitsunes," he said fiercely.

Kagome giggled at that. "Wait, I'll be right back."

When she returned, she closed off the room with a barrier, and walked over to where he was sitting on one of the couches. He stared at her in surprise when she handed him a big bowl of ice cream, but she just smiled and picked up a handful of movies. "Any preferences?"

"Hai, but that will have to wait until tomorrow." He liked the way the color rose in her cheeks. She was such an interesting combination of natural, complete, confident sensuality and blushing, flustered chastity. And she made him feel so many different things. On the one hand, the mere sight, smell, or even thought of her was currently causing his cock to attempt a jailbreak from his pants, but in spite of his extreme discomfort, he wanted nothing more than to have her beside him where he could just touch her or wrap an arm around her. He was still completely stymied by how satisfying something so simple could be. He looked down at the bowl in his hand. She had brought him a bowl of ice cream. Such a simple gesture. But it made him feel … cared for.

After starting the movie, she turned off the lights and sat down next to him with a bowl of popcorn, and sat two bottles of water on the floor in front of them. "What? No Ramune?"

Her face grew hot, and she glared at him for a second, then chuckled. "You know, I never would have taken you for the type to tease people. That's a part of you that constantly takes me by surprise."

"I _don't_ tease people. I tease _you_." (_And it surprises me, too._) It was just another example of how she affected him.

As they settled in to watch the movie, Hiei quickly finished off the ice cream so he could set the bowl down and rest his hand on her leg. Again, he was amazed that just the small contact could be so soothing. And even though he had every intention of pouncing on her the second she stepped into his room tomorrow night, he had to admit that he had really enjoyed the time they had spent these past couple of nights just talking and getting to know each other better.

Because of the rain, they had stayed in his room last night and played Shogi, at her suggestion, which she was surprisingly good at, even though he had won all three games. He had been interested in her strategies, but she had a tendency to show her hand too soon. It was another intriguing aspect of her personality, -- that she could so successfully keep parts of herself completely sealed off, and yet was so open and easily readable in some areas. When he had mentioned that, she had grimaced and confessed how much Sesshoumaru had always worried about that.

He had asked her about the hundred years after Kouga had been killed. She had shared several stories about her friends, Miroku and Sango, and how she had enjoyed watching their children and grandchildren grow. She also told him about Rin and Kohaku, and their family. She had beamed with pride as she talked about her own sons growing up, and expressed her love and gratitude for Shippou and Ikiji, along with Ginta, Hakkaku, Myouga, and Jaken, and several other members of the three houses who had stood by them. She had barely said anything about the fighting to defend the Eastern and Western palaces, but he could tell she blamed herself for their loss. And she didn't mention a word about those who had turned against her, or the times spent hiding from assassins and other enemies.

When it was her turn to ask some questions, he was pretty sure she had wanted to ask him more about Yukina, but instead she had asked how he had become a member of the Reikai Tantei. He had explained how his plan to enslave the Ningenkai had brought him up against Yusuke, and his previous meeting and subsequent partnership with Kurama. She had smiled and pointed out that he meant to say "friendship," and he had rolled his eyes at her, causing her to giggle and pat his hand. He had gone on to tell her about the Reikai's punishment, and some of their early cases as Spirit Detectives. After they had put away the Shoji board, they had just lain in bed and talked long into the night. They had told each other a lot, but there was so much more still to discover and share. A lifetime might just be enough to do that.

He looked down at her. She had tucked her legs up beside her on the couch and was resting her head on his shoulder while clasping his hand between both of hers in her lap. Sensing his gaze on her, she looked up at him and smiled. "Are you enjoying the movie?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. He actually was, and he was sure she had picked it knowing he would like it. And there were some rather interesting similarities that could be drawn between it and her real-life adventures. It was about an unlikely group of adventurers, who had been brought together to journey on a dangerous quest because of an artifact, -- a ring -- that was sought by many creatures for its power. "You've seen this before?"

"Hai, but it's been so long, I had forgotten just how good it was. I must have been about 12, maybe 13 when it came out here. So, it's been at least 120 years for me since I saw it," she grinned. Then she squeezed his hand. "And it's really nice to be able to watch it with you like this, …" she paused for a moment, then said, "I know this sounds silly, but I kind of feel like a schoolgirl out on a date with her boyfriend. At least, I think this is what it would feel like. I never really got to go on one when I was younger, except for a couple of outings with Hojo, which I ended up skipping out on because of the quest and Inuyasha. And I'm definitely not counting Yemon and Kurama's ideas of 'dates' as a measure of the real practice, so you're setting the standard here," she grinned at him, then turned back to the movie.

Hiei couldn't decide if he wanted to be _flattered_ by the thought of _him_ 'setting the standard,' _amused _by her likening his relationship to her to that of a _boyfriend_, or completely _irritated_ by the reminder of what Yemon and Kurama had been up to when they had spent time alone with her. When she shifted her position slightly and wrapped an arm across his middle, he decided to settle on _content_.

But once again, he had been reminded of the strange life Kagome had led: a ningen onna, -- a very beautiful one, at that, -- who grew up knowing about, but was actually completely inexperienced in, the ways of ningen courtship or commitment, yet who believed fully in their ideals of love and family; a powerful priestess, -- and yet she had mated with a hanyou and two full-blooded youkai, -- _Taiyoukai_, no less, who had ruled over the West, East, and North, forcing her into a role she had no preparation for, yet had apparently succeeded at brilliantly; a celestial being of sorts, -- and she had lived by and raised her sons according to youkai law and customs, while being hunted by them, even as she lived among ningen taijiya, and contributed her abilities to the welfare and survival of their village. And now, she was basically flouting an unspoken youkai taboo by taking the Forbidden Child as her lover, -- even though he was investigating her for her mates' murders, -- and was _happy_ to simply be sitting with him, watching a movie like any ningen couple might do. Just who the hell _was_ this onna, and what the hell had the kami been thinking when she was born? And who did he thank?

Hiei shifted a bit restlessly. He had been able to curb and control his need, -- satisfying himself with her presence and her scent for the last couple of hours. And her absentminded caresses had helped soothe his desires, even though her touch was enough to heat his skin. But now, her touch had become more deliberate and searching, and she was kissing his neck in a way he could not ignore: warm, feather-soft touches, interspersed with gentle sucking, and long, slow, moist, mind-numbing licks. He could not hold out against this for long. (_Damn! Out in the rain again._) "Kagome, …"

"Hmmmm?" She continued her torture, now moving his shirt up and out of the way so she could knead the muscles in his chest and abs more firmly.

"I don't think you realize …"

"Oh, but I do," she assured him.

He jumped as her hand slid down into his lap and cupped him. For a minute, he couldn't speak as she stroked him through the soft material of his pants. Then, when she slipped from the couch to the floor, and moved between his legs, he realized she _did_ know exactly what she was doing to him. And as she unbuckled his belts, he really wanted to protest and tell her she didn't need to, -- _really_, -- because he should be strong enough to wait until they could take their pleasure _together_. But when it came right down to it, he just lifted his hips so she could pull his pants down and out of the way. He'd tell her later that she didn't have to.

He closed his eyes as he felt one of her hands close around him, while the other rested on his thigh. She squeezed him lightly, then, using the pad of her thumb, she began rubbing small circles up and down the underside of his shaft. Her other hand moved from his thigh and the next thing he knew, she was, well, there was no other word for it, _petting_ the top side of his length. He opened his eyes and watched her heatedly. She was _studying_ him and his reactions to her touch. When her thumb brushed repeatedly right along the edge of the head and he jerked involuntarily, she stopped the rubbing and the petting and leaned forward and slowly licked the extremely sensitive area she had found. He knew right then that what she had in mind was going to be different from the other times she had satisfied him this way.

She looked up at him and licked her lips before slowly taking just the head of his cock into her mouth. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head when she started tapping on that spot with the tip of her tongue. It was going to be all over in a matter of seconds. Then, she stopped, and loosening the hold her lips had on him, she began circling his cock in a slow, small, clockwise motion that had him seeing spots. He could feel the different parts of her mouth touching and gliding along the different parts of his cock, and she slowly took in more of his length. When she had reached her limit, she began moving back up, this time circling in a counter-clockwise motion. When she reached the top, she tapped him again with the tip of her tongue. It had been fun while it lasted. But when he was able to open his eyes again, he realized that she was not done, and thanks to what she was doing now, neither was he.

Again, with just the head of his cock in her mouth, she was gently swirling her tongue and lips right around the ridge of the head, while applying just the right amount of suction to keep him hard and drive him crazy. Then, with her lips firmly wrapped around the shaft, she took him in as far as she could. He was vaguely aware of the way she had a hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock, and that she was kneading the muscles of his inner thigh with the other one. He was not prepared for the sensations that shot through him when she loosened her grip around him and traveled back up, sucking in air all around his shaft as she went. The air on his moistened length immediately cooled the flesh, and made him jump, causing her to laugh around him. He'd never felt anything like it. She met his eyes and her own sparkled with amusement. Then, she started down again, only this time, instead of tightening her lips around him, she slowly let out the air she had sucked in on the way up. For the first time ever, the label "blow job" made sense, -- and there were some Makai whores who owed him his money back. Where she had cooled his hardened flesh before, now she was rapidly heating it up, and the little sparks that had jolted him turned into an all-encompassing, all-consuming fire. His claws ripped into the cushion beneath him as he tried to hold himself down. "Kagome!"

Hearing him shout her name caused her to stop momentarily, as a deep shudder ran through her body. She resumed with the cooling and heating motions a few more times, then swiped her tongue vigorously up the underside of his cock twice before thoroughly bathing the head with gentle licks. When she slowly sucked him back into her mouth and ran her tongue along the ridge, he buried his hands in her hair and bucked his hips. To his shock, he realized she was keeping him from going off with a well-placed thumb at the base of his shaft. He had all the sensations of release, -- without the release. And the pleasure continued to roll through him as she increased her suction on the head. His ears were ringing when she finally moved her thumb to use both hands to hold his hips down. He called out her name again, but it came out more of a groan. He came in unbelievably long, powerful bursts that seemed to go on and on, and he would have worried that she would choke if he could have formed a coherent thought.

And as he came down from his high, he felt her tongue slowly twirl around his length until, placing a kiss at the top, she rested her head in his lap, and with her arms around his hips, hugged him. There it was. Even though her mood had been more playful, she had still treated him reverently, -- as if he was worthwhile and something she truly _wanted_. And he could feel the care she had taken to make sure he was thoroughly pleasured and completely soothed. Stroking the back of her head, neck, and shoulders, he said, "You did not learn that from drinking a soda."

He smiled when she giggled. "And if you _had_ gone on a date with a boyfriend and did _that_, you would have been the most popular onna in Tokyo." He could feel the slight heat rise in her face, and he wanted to see the color in her cheeks, even if it was just in the flickering light from the screen, so he lifted her up and settled her into his lap. (_Beautiful._) He lightly touched his lips to hers before parting them so he could indulge himself further with her sweet taste. He was surprised when her normal strawberry flavor was tempered with the tang of salt. He stopped and pulled away from her, his brow furrowed, as he felt his blood heat and his fangs and claws start to elongate. He struggled to contain the urge to transform, and puzzled over what had triggered it until he looked into her questioning eyes and it hit him. The salt mingled with her strawberries was _him_.

Forgetting the problematic signs of his imminent transformation, he grasped the back of her neck firmly in one hand and captured her mouth once more. This time, he plundered her depths, searching out the interesting mix of flavors. He was completely captivated by the combination, even though it wasn't a mixture you would think would work. There was something very _right_ about. _So_ right, in fact, that he had to pull away from her again. Now he knew what was happening, and now was not the time, damn it! Tasting himself on her lips, and mingled so thoroughly with her own taste, had drawn his instincts to the fore. To the more primitive part of himself, it was proof of her absolute acceptance of him, -- proof that she belonged to him. And his reaction was proof that he wasn't going to be able to wait very long to take her as his mate.

When the movie was over, and they got up to head upstairs, he mumbled, "You know you didn't have to …"

"Says who?" she grinned as she picked up the cushion they had been sitting on and flipped it over so his claw marks didn't show.

He growled, "I've told you before I am not a weak, pathetic sex-obsessed …"

"I know," she said, taking his arm and heading for the door. "But I don't have your strength of will, and as much as I am ashamed to admit it, three days seems like a long time to me."

"Four."

"What?"

"It's been _four_ days. You had to sleep after healing the ookami," he reminded her.

Her smile got bigger and her eyes sparkled. He was _completely_ adorable. "Well then, I hope you can understand, even though I'm sure it seems rather obsessive to you," she stopped and looked him in the eye, "but I just needed to be close to you that way. I appreciate your indulgence of my runaway desires. Arigatou." And she kissed him lightly, removed the barrier and headed for the stairs.

She might have been teasing him, but he detected her sincerity as well. And his male ego was more than willing to take her words at face value.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, you stupid bitch! You're ruining everything!" Yemon paced back and forth in his bedchamber, growling at the female slumped in a heap on the floor. "How could you let those two see you meeting with that shell of a woman?!!?"

After a minute, she leaped up and bared her fangs and claws at him. "Who the hell do you think you are to hit _me_?!!?"

He gnashed his teeth at her challenge to his authority. "_I_ am the lord of these lands, -- my word is law for all the wolf clans in the North. I will deal with you as I see fit."

"But _I_ am the alpha female. Your father decreed it so. You can't just treat me like one of your filthy whores," she confronted him.

"Then maybe you should stop acting like one. But then, you'd be of no use at all."

She slapped him, raking her claws across his face. "You would be _nothing_ without me. What does it matter if those lapdogs saw me? They're so pathetic, they couldn't scratch their own fleas unless Kouga told them to."

"You really _are_ stupid if you think that. Haven't you been paying attention the last 400 years? Those two have formed alliances in every single clan in the North. They have been slowly and carefully preparing the way for that puny pup to sweep back in and take over these lands. They may _look_ like fools, but they have cleverly and strategically backed Kouga's followers through the years, so now they hold important positions and will throw _their_ support to his son."

"_You _are the fool if you believe Kouga's son is nothing but a 'puny pup.' If I hadn't come up with this plan, you would have granted Kouga's son his challenge and perished with barely a whimper, because you haven't the brains to realize that _as Kouga's son_, he was _born_ more powerful than you'll _ever_ be," she spat at him.

Wrapping his hand around her neck, he slammed her up against the wall, and tightened his grasp until she was clawing at his hand. "That whelp is no match for _me_. Hell, Kouga's bitch hid them beneath a spell that prevented them from aging for 400 years! He's just a boy! And you know that isn't the issue. You were seen by their retainers, talking to that walking corpse. Now they will know that you are plotting against her." He released her and let her fall to the floor once more. "You have become a liability." He raised his hand and plunged his fist into her chest.

She stared up at him incredulously. "Why … why would you …? I thought … we were going to be mated …"

"You are simply in the way, Ayame, -- you and your plans for revenge. I had no intention of mating with you. Hell, we've been lovers for 200 years now. Where are my sons, bitch? You are barren, and I _will_ have my sons. I will take Kouga's bitch as my own. And when I have my sons, I will kill her and those so-called 'heirs of the Makai.' _I_ will rule the Makai with my sons by my side."

With blood trickling out of the corners of her mouth, Ayame choked and her eyes watered, but she glared up at him. "You pathetic _fool_. You would actually mate with her? Kouga's son won't get a chance to kill you then, because _she_ will. And you will _never_ have any sons. How many mistresses have you had in the last 400 years? Forty? _Fifty_? And how many bastard sons have you sired? _None_! _I_ am not barren, -- it is _you_ who isn't man enough to …"

Her words died in her throat with a gurgle, as Yemon twisted his hand inside her chest before ripping it back out, -- her heart clenched tightly in his fist. "Goodbye, Ayame. I'm afraid you just had a very bad accident."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast, Hiei told the others he would be back later, and took off, just missing Botan's arrival with Touya. After he had been introduced to Kagome, her sons, Master Zhang, and Shippou, he asked for a moment with Kurama and Kuwabara.

Stepping into the library again, Kurama turned to Touya with a smile. "First Jin, and now you. Am I correct in assuming you received an invitation to come here?" he asked the ice master.

With a small smile, the ninja youkai looked down and nodded. "Hai. And having spoken with Jin, I believe I know the reasons."

"And what will _your_ answer be?"

"I would like to know a little more about them before I agree to any alliances, but with Jin's decision to join them, I probably will, as well."

"You may stay for their morning training session, if you wish," the avatar told him.

"Arigatou, I believe I will. As for the lady, … while I will not deny her appeal, I do not want to be making any long-range decisions when her situation is so … uncertain. But I also bring some news from Lord Koenma. Shishi Wakamaru found and met with Chokyuukai. He is keeping watch on Kagura for me right now. Apparently, the boar demon is a rather weak individual. Shishi said he seemed quite content to stay at home with his 40 wives, and has no interest in revenge on the miko, though he did ask if she had changed her mind and was looking for a husband."

"_Forty wives_?!!? That's just … just … _wrong_!" Kuwabara sputtered.

"And is Princess Ayame still at the Eastern palace?"

"No. She left to return to the Northern lands two days ago."

"Any word from Chuu or Rinku about Kikyou?"

"No, but, …" Touya paused and fixed him with a hard look, "there have been three more females' bodies found, -- this time in the Eastern lands. They were all killed by hama no ya. And they were all a bit older than the earlier ones, and significantly more powerful."

"What?!!?" Kuwabara yelled. "Where's Botan? I'm going to get Yukina right now!"

"Calm down, Kuwabara. You know Yusuke will not let anything happen to her. Please continue, Touya."

"Lord Koenma has sent in more searchers, and has questioned Kagura about her possible whereabouts. She claims that she and Kikyou were merely acquaintances, and that she hopes their paths never cross again. She directed him to the last place she saw her, which we already knew about, but there was no sign of her."

After a minute, Kurama said, "Well, I suppose you should meet with your hosts. I'm sure they will bring you out, if you tell them you wish to see them train."

When Touya had gone, Kurama turned to Kuwabara. "You realize that this may change our priorities. If Kikyou isn't found soon, we may have to leave Kagome and her sons to the care of others, along with the girls, while we search the Makai for her." He frowned deeply as he continued, "It concerns me that she is still killing youkai females. I would have thought she had already rebuilt her strength with the earlier souls she took. And the fact that she is now targeting slightly older, more powerful females leads me to believe she is 'powering up' for some purpose."

"She's doing it so she can kill Kagome. We have to warn her," Kuwabara said fiercely.

"I think you are correct, but I don't know if we should tell her that. If her sons find out, they may very well take it upon themselves to hunt down Kikyou, and they can't be seen in the Makai yet." Kurama's green eyes lightened to Youko's gold, and his features turned hard. "The widow's enemies are interfering with her sons' abilities to concentrate on their goals. Instead of merely seeking out formidable allies, they are wasting time screening them for potential mates in the hopes that they will be able to keep her out of the Reikai's grasp. They are concerned about Kikyou showing up again, and Kagura has managed to turn her personal vendetta against her into a difficult situation for Eishumaru, which may result in him having to give up control over part of his lands, if and when he is successful in regaining them. And they are upset about Lord Yemon and Princess Ayame's possible plans to simply humiliate her. She is a tremendous liability to them."

"None of that is her fault!"

"Actually, Kuwabara, it is. Those three women and the Reikai are after her because of her mates' deaths."

The tall, husky Spirit Detective pointed his finger in Kurama's face and sputtered for a minute, before lowering his hand and turning his back on him. "I hope you will be ready to apologize to her when this is all over." Then he walked out of the room.

"I hope there will be a reason to," the avatar said quietly, "for her sons' sakes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Hiei waited a bit anxiously for Kagome to come to his room. He had returned later that morning to find Touya sparring with Daitano, and Kurama had lost no time telling him the news Touya had brought with him. He had noted the way Kuwabara was giving the fox the cold shoulder. Obviously, they had clashed over the subject of her probable guilt or innocence again. At least Wakamaru had managed to eliminate one of the names from their list for them. The dead miko's killing spree was troublesome, though, and he agreed with Kurama that they would probably have to go find her themselves. He also agreed that they shouldn't tell Kagome or her sons. One thing they _didn't_ need was for those boys to go off half-cocked into the Makai.

He paced back and forth in front of the window, and then stopped himself when he realized what he was doing. (_This is ridiculous. I am __**not**__ nervous about whether or not she likes the gift I got her._) He had never bought something for someone else, though, -- not like this. It was more than just the actual gift, -- it was what it stood for that made him wonder if she would accept it or not. (_What the hell is taking her so long? She went to her room over an hour ago._)

In her room, Kagome was sitting on her bed, naked, fingering the material of the gown and robe laying out across it. When she had come up to bathe and change for the night, after the movie they had all watched, she had found a package on her bed. The second she opened it, she knew it was from Hiei. What she didn't know, was whether or not he knew about the symbolism of it. It was a beautiful, elegant gown and robe set. The gown was a simple, ankle-length, gauzy sheathe with spaghetti straps. But the robe, -- the robe was straight out of fairy-tale books. The only decoration on it were the tiny pearl-like buttons which ran down the front from the neck to abdomen. The bodice and waist were form-fitting, while the skirt of it flared slightly at the hips, allowing for ease of movement. The sleeves were straight almost all the way to the wrists, before they, too, flared out, -- ending in the front so they were practical enough, but flowing downward in the back, almost to the floor, to draw the eye and emphasize the graceful movements of the wearer. It was something an old-fashioned hime might wear. But the style and elegance didn't bother her. She had, in fact, worn similar articles of clothing in the past. No, the reason she was sitting on her bed, naked, just staring at it, was because of the color Hiei had chosen. They were red.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that many women chose to wear red lingerie because it was supposed to be sexy and passionate. But she hadn't worn a red outfit since … Kouga died. Traditionally, red was the color of celebration, and happiness. She had worn red the day after she and Inuyasha became mates, and the day after she had become a true mate to Sesshoumaru, and Kouga. She had worn red the day after each of her sons was born, -- even Sassouta. She had still been in deep mourning then, but had worn a red obi with her white tomesode kimono. She had worn red when her dear friend Sango had given birth to her first child. She had worn red for Sesshoumaru's birthday, and the banquet Kouga had thrown in honor of his two dear friends, Ginta and Hakkaku, and a number of other festive occasions. To wear red now, whether Hiei knew or not, would be like declaring she had truly found happiness and was putting the past behind her. It would signify her decision to move on, to live again, … to love again.

Could she do that? So much of the past was still so unsettled. And so much of the future was closed off to her because of it. But, … she had promised him that she wouldn't let that cloud their time together. And she _was_ happy, -- in a way she hadn't been for over 100 years. He deserved to have her acknowledge that. Again she thought, -- _for him_, it was the least she could do. She stood up and picked up the gown.

When he heard the door open quietly, he stood up from where he had been leaning against the wall. She stepped into the room and closed the door, putting up a barrier as she did. Then she just stood there for a minute, staring at him, before she undid the top button of the robe and started over towards the bed.

"Wait." He slowly walked up to her, and when he reached her, he lightly ran his fingers along her cheek and jaw.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, for the gift," she said, fingering the buttons.

"No, I should be thanking you for wearing it," he told her.

And as she stared into his eyes, she felt like she was drowning in the smoldering depths. So much had happened, -- so much had changed between them. He didn't break eye contact with her as he slowly began to undo the buttons. She thought about how in the beginning, when she would come to him, he would stand across the room while she undressed and got into the bed. Now he met her halfway, or even at the door. And while he might have ripped a few of her yukatas and gowns right off of her back, he had never _undressed _her before.

As the flames in his eyes seemed to burn brighter, while he peeled the robe off of one of her shoulders, she had to close her eyes and turn her head. It was … too much. The feelings were too intense, her heart was pounding too loud, her blood was heating too high. She had been such a fool. Right from the start, she had been playing with fire, -- thinking she could use it to warm herself without getting burned. But now, -- now it threatened to consume her completely. And as she drew in a shuddering breath and opened her eyes to gaze at the one who had rekindled the fires of her heart, she gave herself up to it to dance in the flames.

Without a word, he brushed her hair back over her shoulder and sought out that one particular spot on her neck he had already claimed, -- the place where she would wear his mark, -- the place where everyone would see that she was his. He couldn't put it there yet, but _soon_. For now, he would have to be content with letting his lips and tongue relish in the feel and the taste.

She moaned softly at his touch, and he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He unfastened the rest of the buttons, and opened the robe, spreading it out on the bed beneath her. That was what he wanted, -- to see her lying there, with her pale skin glowing in that otherworldly way, and her long, coal-black hair streaming across the red all around her. Her eyes were already a dark, midnight blue, but like her skin, they seemed to glow. The red of the robe enhanced and emphasized her beauty, but more than that, it showed him that she really, truly was happy with him. And he was going to love her right there, on the red robe, and then he was going to wrap them both up in the contentment.

When he started to remove his shirt, she stopped him and sat up. Replacing his hands with hers, she slowly pulled it up, exposing his skin to her hungry eyes. When she had tossed the garment aside, she pressed her hands against his chest and kissed him tenderly. Then she reached down and unbuckled his belts. As she carefully pulled the pants down past his hips, she brushed up against him. He was impatient in his desire and his need to take her, but he forced it down, determined to savor every touch, every look, every feeling.

Dropping his pants over the side of the bed, he lay down beside her and traced her lips with his fingertips, before leaning over her to taste them. She stroked his back with long, sweeping, light touches with one hand, while she cupped the back of his neck with the other one, sinking her fingers into his hair. He slanted his mouth over hers and she opened to him, gladly giving what he sought. Their hands became restless, roaming over each other's skin, re-learning each curve and angle, feeling out the hollows and plains, -- caressing, soothing, relishing the freedom, and the possession.

As their languid exploration turned to barely-suppressed passion, he covered her with his body, needing more now, but still trying to draw out the anticipation and the pleasure for both of them. But when she shifted beneath him, and drew her knee up along his side, he lifted himself up on his arms to look down at her. She was … heaven and earth, unconditional love and undying passion. His goddess. His onna. His. And as he slowly, carefully, _reverently _joined their bodies together, he knew that there was no turning back. He could never go back to the self-consumed, self-contained life he had led. He wasn't alone anymore, and he didn't want to be. He had a new goal, -- a new purpose, … and it was her.

His movements were slow and unhurried, and it was as if time stood still, allowing them to show each other what was in their hearts. Kagome was mesmerized by the crimson glow of his eyes. His gaze alone felt like a soft caress. They had been together many, many times, and in many, many ways, but not like this. There was no give-and-take, -- just a complete outpouring of giving from both of them. She had marveled many times over how perfectly, -- how _wonderfully _they seemed to fit together, -- how his hard, thick length seemed to merge and meld into her soft, accommodating depths, -- not just filling her, but completing her.

And as that smooth, hot flesh slowly glided in and out in long, dragging strokes, she couldn't help but think that she had never experienced this with him before. She had no complaints about his skills as a lover or the way they had each sought their pleasure up until now, but she had never expected this from him. This wasn't a good, hard fuck, or hot, passionate sex, or even a warm, comforting coupling. Her fiery, neck-or-nothing lover was _making love_ to her as if the world didn't exist. As if there was nothing or no one but the two of them. And if this was all she could have for whatever time she had left, it was more than enough. _He_ was more than enough. If she could make one more wish on the Shikon no Tama, she would be selfish, and wish for this to never end.

Kagome reached up and wiped away the tiny line of sweat trickling down the side of his face, before lifting herself just enough to meet his lips. With a groan, he pressed her back down against the mattress, and increased the pace of his thrusts as he took what she offered. Dipping into the sweet recesses of her mouth, and mimicking the movements of their bodies, his tongue danced with hers, -- teasing, touching, tasting, until they were both short of breath and panting for air.

Even though his body was straining for release, Hiei was still reluctant to let it end. But when Kagome clenched her inner muscles around him at the same time that she pulled him as tightly against her as she could, and rubbed her cheek into the side of his neck, he was lost. His wild, rapid thrusts kept time with the tempo of his heart, and when she cried out his name, he let it carry him away until he poured out his seed, and his love, and claimed her love in return.

No words were spoken, and none were needed, as they came together again and again, all through the night, -- building on the foundation they had already laid, with the red robe beneath them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jaken and Myouga returned. They both looked very tired, so after making sure they had a hot meal, Kagome told them to get some rest. She and the boys would meet with them later that night to find out all of their news. As they started up the stairs, Myouga turned back "Oh, Lady Kagome, I brought back a large wooden box that I found in one of the places where we had hidden some of the belongings from each of the three Houses. Gomen nasai, but it was too heavy for me to bring in, so I left it outside where the portal opened. Funny, but I thought you used to keep that one in the big chest in your room. I recognized the carvings and that large diamond on it right away. My apologies that it wasn't with your other things."

"That … that's quite all right, Myouga. Arigatou gozaimasu." She bowed her thanks.

Kurama and Hiei both looked at her curiously. The color had drained out of her face. It was all Hiei could do not to go over to her and ask what was wrong.

She blinked a few times, then turned to her sons. "Um, Daitano, would you …?"

"It's all right, Kagome. I'd be happy to retrieve it for you. Shall I just set it in your room?" Kurama asked politely, a pleasantly bland expression on his face.

"All … all right. That would be fine. Arigatou, Kurama. I … I suppose we should return to our training." And she quickly left, with Master Zhang following her at a leisurely pace.

"_**Now this is an interesting development. Obviously something in that box has our widow feeling a bit anxious,**_" Kurama observed.

"**Hai. I suppose you plan to try to get into it when you take it up for her?**" It was a rhetorical question, and they both knew it.

"_Maybe we will finally get some solid evidence. Even though it has been 500 years, I was sure there would still be __**something**__ to point firmly to her innocence or guilt,_" Youko chimed in.

"_**My thoughts exactly. I will let you know what I find, Hiei. You should catch up with the others.**_"

"**Hn**."

He was more than a little concerned by how pale Kagome had gone at the mention of the box. He still didn't care one way or another if she _had_ killed her mates, but now he was positive that if she _did_, there must have been a reason for it. And truthfully, he just didn't think she did. Maybe he was just as big a fool as Kuwabara, but, knowing her, and _loving_ her the way he did, and knowing the way _she_ loved _him_, he didn't think she had it in her to kill the males she had loved. So, he had a vague idea of what was in the box,: bad memories. Unfortunately, they were going to have to expose them to the light. But he wasn't going to ask her about it. He had asked her to leave her fears out of their time together, and he certainly wasn't going to waste it on their investigation of her. Because it just didn't matter.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Kurama was _not_ able to get into the box. It was warded and sealed, and it would take some time for him to find a way in, -- just like it had with the big wooden chest. He would bow out of the training tomorrow and work on it. He had to go into Toba anyway, so he would just say he would be gone all day. Perhaps he would even take the box with him into the Reikai while they were outside.

That night, Kagome and her sons met with Jaken and Myouga in the library for several hours. There were lists and maps strewn all over the desks and some on the floor. The two retainers had been busy making discreet inquiries into the loyalties of some of the most powerful youkai in the Makai. They believed the boys had some solid supporters in the East, and in the Southwest, where Mukuro ruled. And they knew from Ginta and Hakkaku that Sassouta could count on several of Kouga's followers. But in Yomi's territory, the Southeast, and in Raizen's Central lands, they had come across several pockets of youkai who claimed they would fight vigorously _against_ any "true heirs" who dared to stake claims on _any_ area of the Makai after all these years. And they had been unable to cross into the Western lands at all.

When she finally made it upstairs, and was lying in bed, spooned up against Hiei, he asked her about the news the two retainers had brought. She sighed. "Well, it wasn't as good as we had hoped, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I don't think Daitano will have much trouble in the East, even if Lord Tobikuma ends up turning down his petition for a personal challenge. I think we could just about take it with the four of us, Shippou, Ginta, Hakkaku, and the youkai who are living there who have said they will support him. It would be good if we could handle it on our own, without having to call upon our other allies."

He frowned and leaned over her shoulder so she looked back at him. "You know we will stand with you, too." When she blinked at him in surprise, he ground his teeth together. How could she not know that?

"Hiei, your obligation to protect us will end when the challenges are issued. We do not expect you to put your own positions in the Makai and Reikai at risk by taking up our cause. Working for the Reikai as you do, could make things a bit awkward. I have already cautioned the boys about that with the two youkai who have come to meet with them here. We did not realize they were also working for the Reikai. Our last report on them was that they were mercenaries."

"Onna, you don't seriously think we are just going to dump you at the edge of the Makai and wish you luck after all this?" he asked, his exasperation plain in his voice.

"You have all done so much for us already. We could not ask you to do more," she insisted.

He leaned down and spoke quietly into her ear, "You don't have to ask." Then he lay back down and wrapped his arm firmly about her. "Now go to sleep. It will be time to get up soon."

Kagome started to protest, but decided it wouldn't do any good. They would have to discuss this again later, but right now, thanks to her late night and her vigorous lover, she was really very tired. So, she closed her eyes and smiled.

The next day, Kurama didn't return until after dinner. He still hadn't been able to break the seal to get into the box, but he had figured out how to get past the wards. He was sure that given another opportunity, he would have it opened. But, he knew he had to return the box to her room before she retired for the night, and he would probably have to wait a few days before he got another chance at it. He had been surprised to find it exactly where he had placed it in her room. He would almost swear Kagome hadn't even touched it, and he had expected to have to search for it. There was something important in it, and he was sure she would have hidden it. Or removed the contents. Strange.

Hiei walked along with him as he headed to the area where Kagome and Master Zhang were training. The avatar planned to walk back with her when she was done, as had been his usual practice. His hand closed over the small box in his pocket. His eyes flashed gold, and a slow grin spread over his face. He had a gift for her.

"**No luck with the box?**"

"_**It will take a few more hours, but I believe I will be able to open it soon.**_"

"**Hn. Are you so sure you made the best use of the time you had? You reek of sex. I did not think Botan was your type.**"

Kurama arched a brow at him. "_**I didn't know you were so interested in my sex life, Hiei. But you are correct, -- Botan is definitely not my type. I merely indulged in the fruits of a little experiment of mine in Toba. I am happy to say, it was quite successful. I look forward to putting it into practice with our widow.**_"

Hiei's jaw tightened. "**Still haven't given up? You seem to be fixated on her.**"

He turned towards his friend and smiled a bit predatorily, "_**No, fortunately for her. If that were the case, I would have had what I wanted long before now -- **__**all**__** that I wanted. I would not be bothering with this polite pretense, Reikai be damned. Trust me, not even our stalwart widow could hold out against a truly obsessed kitsune. And she won't be holding out much longer against a **__**determined**__** one. I will uncover all of her secrets, -- and enjoy myself in the process.**_"

"**Hn. Your success with an ordinary ningen onna has certainly boosted your confidence.**"

"_**Oh, my confidence has never wavered, -- merely my patience. But now, I know my wait will soon be at an end.**_"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. The fox had something up his sleeve. But, what? "**Do not forget our objectives in favor of your **_**methods**_" he warned him, before disappearing in a black blur.

"_It appears he has not gotten over his own attraction to our prey. Perhaps you should have taken him into Toba with you. Getting laid might improve his disposition, and goodness knows he could certainly use __**that**_" Youko chuckled.

"_**Don't fool yourself. For Hiei, that **__**is**__** his disposition at its best. He has actually been relatively calm lately, -- almost 'content,' even. If I didn't know better, I'd say he is becoming fond of these boys, too, and almost comfortable with this life we have been leading since this mission began. It's probably the closest he has ever come to having a 'home life,' of sorts.**_"

"_Hmmm. You could be right. Still, I think a good fuck would do him a world of good. It certainly made __**me**__ feel better, -- even though it wasn't particularly all that good. She __**was**__ eager, though, I'll give her that. She practically jumped you the second you walked into the shop._"

"_**Well, she **__**had**__** been working with the bracelet for several days.**_" He fingered the box in his pocket again. "_**The effects of the aphrodisiac in the thin hemp-like vine I grew and invested with a touch of my ki, that I took to the jeweler to string the bracelet on, had already manifested themselves in her from her repeated touching of it. Not to mention, I think she had been wearing it. I would have been surprised if she **__**hadn't**__** stripped down right there in the showroom and thrown herself all over me. I am just curious to see how long it will take to affect our widow similarly. We know she won't be wearing it often, since she spends most of her day in training.**_"

"_I have to hand it to you, Red, it really was a stroke of genius to develop that vine. You're a credit to our kind. An aphrodisiac that is tuned in to a particular ki, injected into a vine thin enough to be used to string jewelry, … well, it's just brilliant. I'm proud of you._"

"_**Hmph. Truthfully, I consider it a personal failure to have to resort to such tactics, but our time runs short.**_"

"_Don't sweat it. Some nuts are just impossible to crack without a hammer. Hell, where would the challenge be if __**every**__ female fell at our feet? Life would be way too boring. It does us good to have to work for it sometimes._"

"_**I should have known that would be your attitude. You get a kick out of teasing your potential lovers and leaving them, -- even when it leaves **__**us**__** uncomfortable. I think you actually relish that sensation of being on the verge of fulfillment,**_" Kurama accused him.

"_Heh heh! You could be right! When you've lived as long as I have and experienced as much as I have, you learn to take pleasure in each stage of the game,_" Youko agreed.

When the barrier came down, Kurama asked Kagome to walk with him a bit before going back to the house. She agreed to a short walk and nodded Zhang on. He raised a brow at her and nodded back. Kurama wasn't surprised she came with him, -- he knew she had been feeling more relaxed and comfortable around him. It was just as he'd planned. But, he had also noticed that she seemed a bit more cheerful, and a bit more 'open' these days. She had always been friendly and polite, but he thought he could detect more of her genuine feelings coming through. He supposed it was due to her increased familiarity with all of them, or else he was finally learning to read her better.

"How is the training going? I've noticed you have few wounds or scratches these days," he began politely.

She smiled at that and pointed out the small scratches running across the front of her neck. "These are the only ones tonight, and they're not deep at all. I almost dodged them."

He smiled back at her. "You seem to be making excellent progress."

"I hope so, -- I'm trying, anyway."

He stopped walking and took her hand. "Kagome, I know that you have never really taken my courtship seriously, and that you are well aware that I am not really looking for a mate. It's true that when we were assigned to protect you and your sons, Yusuke and I were also assigned to interfere in your personal life to ensure you don't take another powerful mate."

"That really was a bit extreme, but I can assure you I have no intention of taking another mate," she interrupted.

"Hai, I believe you. But I want you to know that even though _I_ am not searching for a mate, either, I am not averse to entering into a monogamous relationship. Youko and I both find you very attractive, as I'm sure you also already know."

"Kurama, I don't think …"

"Hear me out. I'm not going to push you about it, or revert to my earlier, less-than-scrupulous methods to try to convince you. I just want you to know that the offer is open. _And_," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box to hand to her, "I would like for you to accept this as a token of my friendship and admiration. You may tell Yemon it is a courtship gift, if you like, because I will still play that part for you." And with a wink, he urged her to open the box.

Inside was a delicate bracelet made up of three triangular-shaped onyx stones, with three gleaming white pearls in between each of them. "It's lovely. Arigatou gozaimasu, Kurama, but I can't accept this," she protested.

He took it out of the box and fastened it around her wrist. "Ah, but you must. I had it made for you. I could not resist when I saw those onyx stones produced from the sand's contact with your blood, -- especially when I found three shaped like triangles. As you know, the onyx is a grounding stone, which can be used to help release and banish grief. I know that in spite of the time that has passed, you still mourn your three mates. And since we are so close to Toba City, I could not resist combining the onyx stones with Mikimoto pearls. It is my wish that you will wear this to contribute to your peace. _And_ so Yemon and Shippou cannot accuse me of being a piker for failing to produce a suitable courtship gift,' he chuckled good-naturedly.

"Well, … arigatou. It really is a lovely bracelet and a lovely thought." And he leaned forward as she tiptoed to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Taking her hand and placing it on his arm, he said, 'We should head back to the house. It looks like another storm may blow in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It rained and stormed for the next two days, but that did not keep them from receiving a visitor. Yemon's greeting from everyone but Kagome was decidedly cool. She did her best to be charming, and to entertain him, so the others could continue to pursue their training without him looking in on them. It was difficult giving up her own training time, but she definitely did not want him to see what he would be up against if by some miracle he granted Sassouta's challenge. She could tell by the way he talked to, and _about_ Sassouta that he considered him no threat.

It was irksome to have to sit by him and listen to his ideas and plans for the Northern palace when he brought her there as his mate, if she accepted him. He told her about the nursery they would set up, and mentioned a few midwives he would assign to her. There was something different about the way he talked about their possible future now, though. He seemed to truly believe it would happen just like he said. Kagome began to wonder if perhaps she and her sons had jumped to the wrong conclusions about him and Ayame. Granted, he could have just rehearsed all this well, but he sounded so sincere about his desire for her to bear him sons. Maybe he _wasn't_ planning to jilt her for the ookami princess as some form of revenge. Could it really just be a coincidence that Ayame was his lover? And was it possible that he hadn't told her about his plans or even that she and her sons had returned? Whatever the case, she wished he would return to the Makai.

She had placed him in a room on the 2nd floor, in the south wing by himself. She wasn't sure if she wanted him too close to Hakkaku, who had finally regained consciousness, but was still bedridden in the north wing. Actually, she had decided she didn't even want Hakkaku's injury mentioned to Yemon, just in case he _was_ in league with Ayame. At least Kurama's room and the whole middle wing would be between them. But keeping Hakkaku's condition a secret made it difficult for her to tend to him as she would have liked. She was very grateful that Master Zhang took over for her.

The first day and night didn't go too badly, but the second day, … Hiei was extremely agitated by the wolf's presence, and Kurama's calm, satisfied manner wasn't helping things. Kagome had told him about the bracelet Kurama had given her, and how upfront he had been about his intentions. She seemed almost grateful to the damn fox for being willing to continue to act as her suitor. And he _had_ spent time, along with Shippou, acting as a buffer between her and Yemon by not leaving them alone for long periods of time. This _nice_, _helpful_ act of his always seemed to yield results, -- especially from females, -- and it seemed to be working on _her_, too. Damn kitsunes.

But when Yemon was making ready to leave, after dinner on the second day of his visit, Hiei overheard him telling Kagome that if she accepted him, he would send his wolves and youkai to help Eishumaru fight in the Western lands. But if she didn't, he couldn't promise _what_ side they might ally themselves with. Then he had insisted she walk him to the library to wait for the portal. When she had returned, her hair was mussed and her lips were swollen. Hiei had left without a word, and hadn't come back until late.

Kagome was relieved when she felt him return. If he hadn't, she would have been up all night. The last two days had been difficult, and she was really upset about Yemon's veiled threat. He had spent almost all of his visit being charming and pleasant, and then right at the end, he had oh-so-nonchalantly dropped his bomb. As if that wasn't bad enough, when they went into the library, he had also told her that when he took her for his mate, she had better not try to present him with a kitsune as his son. And he had grabbed her and kissed her with barely-suppressed violence. Now her thoughts were all awhirl. Could she be ready to petition for her challenges in a month? Less? Could they possibly have enough support by then in case her petitions were denied? Because she didn't think she could continue this charade much longer, and she was almost certain Yemon was going to demand her answer _soon_.

She was just getting up to go to Hiei's room when he stepped into hers. She smiled and walked over to him, but he kept her at arm's length. He looked very serious, and she could tell he had something important on his mind. "What is it, Hiei?"

"Kagome," he ushered her over to the bed and made her sit down. "I've told you before that I know how important it is to you for no one to find out about us, but, …" He turned away and looked out one of her windows. "I do not like having to watch you spend time with other males."

The wolf's actions tonight had brought him to the brink of violence. Seeing the evidence that he had touched her, -- had _kissed_ her, -- had made Hiei want to follow him into the Makai and slice him up like cabbage for kimchee. He had done some hard thinking, but had come to a decision. No more waiting. He knew she was going to object to him asking her to go ahead and drop the pretense _now_ so he could go ahead and mark her as his, but it was going to happen soon anyway. It was inevitable. And it would make a lot of things easier for both of them.

Just because they were preparing for battle, it didn't mean they couldn't spend more time with each other. As a matter of fact, that was all the _more_ reason to spend as much time as possible together. Not that anything was going to happen to him. He was confident he would come through it all right. And he would keep her _out_ of it, so she would be safe.

Hai, it would be difficult if the ookami joined with the nekos, but when it became known that she was _his_ mate, and that the Reikai Tantei were standing with her sons, he thought that might sway a lot of youkai to their side. Oh, sure, it would also send several straight over to the other side, too, but Hiei knew that their individual enemies, and even those who hated all of them as a team, _feared_ them. There was a good chance many would simply stay out of it because _they_ were in it.

He turned back around to her and stared at her intently. "I want to go ahead and mark you. We can deal with the ookami."

Her mouth went dry. (_He couldn't possibly have said what I think he said._)

He reached out and touched her face, frowning at the horrified look he saw there. "I don't think it would be too reckless a move to go ahead and become mates now, instead of _after_ your sons have reclaimed their lands. It could actually work to the benefit of all of us."

"Hiei, … I … I thought you understood." She stared up at him with haunted eyes. "We can't _be_ mates. Not now. Not _ever_."

He blinked for just a second and swallowed thickly. His gut started churning. "I told you not to worry about the Reikai. I will make sure they don't …"

She reached out and touched his chest. "It doesn't matter if the Reikai lets me go or not," she said softly.

He took a deep breath and tried to think. He had expected an argument about the timing, but not _this_, -- not this complete denial that they could ever be mates. What the hell was going on?!!? He loved her, and she loved him. They had never said the words, but, … She cared for him, and accepted him without reservation. So, why couldn't they be mates? They had already secretly been lovers for …

He looked around her room. It suddenly struck him that the only times he had been in here were when he had sneaked in to check on her and be with her. She had never invited him in here. She always came to _his_ room. Did she not want him in here? Even when no one else knew about them? Was he not good enough for her to have in her room? He stared back into her eyes and his gaze seemed to burn right through her. Was that it? He wasn't a Taiyoukai. He wasn't even an accepted hybrid. He was good enough to meet with in secret, -- somewhere _else_, --but not good enough to belong in here. Not good enough to show in the light of day. What a _FOOL_ he'd been!! Of course she accepted him, -- as long as she didn't have to let anyone else know. Everything was fine as long as they kept their relationship a _secret_.

"Hiei? It's not … I mean, I thought …" She stood up and threw her arms around him. He looked so lost there for a minute, and now she could feel his anger rolling off of him in waves. (_Damn it! I thought he understood! I never thought he would want to …_) She blinked rapidly to stave off the tears that were threatening to well up and blur her vision. (_I never wanted to hurt him._)

He grabbed her upper arms and held her away from him, his fury pouring out of him so thickly he was shaking. "So that's it? I'm good enough to fuck, but not good enough to take as a mate?!!?"

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open. She shook her head vehemently. "No! That's not it!"

"No? Then maybe I didn't hear you right. Because I thought you said we could _never_ be mates. Not that the timing is wrong because of Yemon's threats, or because of your sons' situations, or even because the fucking Reikai wants to lock you up for _killing_ your previous three mates. I suppose I should consider myself lucky. At least I wasn't good enough to be victim #4," he hissed at her and pushed her away from him.

"Hiei, no! You know that I … that I love you! I just can't … I can't …"

"I don't need your _love_," he sneered. "Save it for your next lover. I believe our original agreement was that I could end our arrangement at any time. Stay away from my room." And he stormed out and left the house in a flash, heading straight for the Makai.

"I … love you." And she slumped to the floor and collapsed in tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a fucking _IDIOT_! What the hell had gotten into him? He _knew_ better. How many times had she warned him? How many times had he seen the fear in her eyes? Fear for _him_. Before he had ever become involved with her, he had heard her declare that she would not take another mate. She had told him the same thing the night she had asked him to be her lover. How could he not have connected that with her fears? He had let his own fears and insecurities, -- ones he hadn't even realized he had, -- overwhelm him. He had felt rejected. Well, now he just felt like a damn fool.

She hadn't rejected him. She had been trying to protect him. She _didn't_ want anyone to know they were together, because she thought that would make him a target. How many ways did he need to have that spelled out? Apparently a LOT, because he had been in the Makai for three days now, killing everything that crossed his path, before it hit him. She had even _told_ him she loved him, -- said the words _out loud_, -- and he had thrown it back at her, and cut himself off from her.

He leaned back against the tree he was currently sitting in and closed his eyes. Those damn kami had to be laughing their asses off right about now. They had known he would blow it, but, even _they_ couldn't have guessed he would do it in such spectacular fashion. He had turned into a paranoid, insecure _ass_ right in front of her eyes. That damn ookami had had him so agitated that he had decided _time _wouldn't be an issue. He had already been impatient to claim her. How could he have been so stupid not to realize that _time_ had never _been _the issue. It had _always_ been about her fears that someone would try to kill anyone she took as a mate. But the _only_ thing that had come to his mind when she had said they could never be mates, was that he had always known no one would ever really want him, because he wasn't good enough to keep.

And now he was going to have to go back and face her, and hope that _somehow_ she could overlook the fact that he was an idiot. Because she _did _want him. He knew she did. And he _was_ going to be with her, and he wasn't going to stop trying until he convinced her to take the risk and let him mark her. He wasn't going to let some bastard keep her from him with her fears. And he wasn't going to rest until they had found, and captured, or killed, whoever it was that had targeted her mates. Then she wouldn't have any excuse to be afraid, and she could relax and enjoy their life together. And in spite of his stupidity, he had every reason to believe she would accept his apology easily. She _loved_ him, after all, and she had already known what an idiot he was, -- he was _adorable_, right? And he would keep telling himself that until he mustered up the courage to go back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was such a _FOOL_. What had she been thinking? She _knew_ better than to get involved with someone. She had known from the beginning that nothing could come of it. But she had selfishly ignored that, -- fooling herself into believing she could be with someone without any real feelings being invoked. And now she had hurt Hiei. True, she had thought she had chosen the one person that she could have that kind of relationship with, without any worries that he, or _she_, would come to care for each other. How stupid _was_ she? She knew better than most that even the most hardened character had _some_ endearing qualities. And Hiei was loaded with them. He just took care to keep them hidden. But with the kind of relationship she had sought, -- the kind of contact they had, -- it was inevitable that she would discover them. And then, even when she _knew_ how dangerous it was for her to care for someone, she had fallen in love with him. And she had allowed things to change and develop into more.

She sighed and hung the red gown and robe in her wardrobe, placing it in the back, behind everything else. Even as she told herself that maybe, just maybe, she could have that much, she had known that it couldn't last. That, too, had been inevitable, given her situation. But she had thought it would end differently. She had thought either the Reikai would mete out its justice, or that he would turn from her in disgust at her weakness. She had expected it to end with his anger or indifference, -- she had not thought he might feel _rejected_, or that he might assume she didn't think he was _good enough_ because of his blood or lack of social status. As if those things mattered to her. But she supposed she should have known he would feel that way. She was so stupid.

Kagome walked over to her window and stared out into the night, running her fingers over the smooth, polished stones in the bracelet Kurama had given her. Maybe she should just go lie down on the clusters of onyx stones that had amassed on that one section of beach. But it would take a lot more than that to banish her grief. And regret. She really didn't want Hiei to believe she hadn't thought him _good enough_ to be her mate. She wanted him to know, and believe, that she truly loved him. He deserved to know he was valued, and treasured. But, … at least this way, … he was safe.

And so, she had written him a letter, explaining everything, and assuring him of her feelings and of his worth. She had sealed it, and given it to Myouga with instructions to deliver it to Hiei when everything was all over. The flea had looked at her carefully, but had accepted the envelope without question. Now, she would just have to keep her distance, which shouldn't be too difficult, considering he had told her to stay away. She would sharpen her focus on the fight ahead. The dreams had returned, but upon waking she was able to shake them off, knowing Hiei should be safe now. It still made for restless, mostly _sleepless_ nights, but she could live with that. For a while, at least. Until this whole thing was over.

She opened her door and started down the stairs. Kurama would be waiting. She knew it would be hours before she could seek a small respite in sleep, and she had mentioned at dinner that she would like to go for a walk later. The avatar had offered to accompany her, since she wasn't supposed to leave the house by herself. He really had been very kind lately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell have you been?!!?"

Hiei ignored the red-faced detective and walked further into the house, searching for Kagome's aura. She wasn't there. It was dinnertime, so where was she?

"I came back here to switch places with you, and Kurama and Kuwabara told me you just disappeared! So, where the hell have you been for the last 4 days?!!?" Yusuke yelled.

"My business is my own," the apparition told him.

"You little …! Shit, Hiei! We're trying to _protect_ them, and the _girls_, from dead mikos and assassins, and they're preparing for a fucking _war_, and you think you can just wander off to do whatever the hell it is you _do, _when you're not being a pain in my ass, whenever the hell you feel like it?!!? _Fuck THAT_!! You owe me an explanation!" Yusuke flung his arms around wildly, then got right up in his face.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at him. "The Reikai may have been able to force me to act on their behalf, but they do not own me or my time. I do not answer to them about my personal business, and I do not answer to _you_." He tilted his head and regarded him with interest. "What has happened to get you so agitated? -- Because I know it hasn't been your desire for my company."

"You sure as hell got _that_ right!" He turned his back and ran his hand through his hair. "Shit, Hiei. Princess Ayame has disappeared. Jin lost her. Over a _week_ ago! And Ginta went into the Makai to check with the spy they have keeping an eye on Yemon, and _she's_ disappeared, too. It's possible Ayame discovered her and killed her. And there's no telling what she's up to now." He turned back around to face him. "And if _that_ isn't bad enough, they've found three more dead female youkai. In the _Northern_ lands this time. Kikyou is really moving around."

(_That explains why I found no trace of her in the East._) Having decided he may as well accomplish something useful while he was hiding out, -- er, … doing some thinking, in the Makai, Hiei had gone to the Southern lands where the first bodies were found and tried to trace Kikyou from there into the East. When he hadn't located her, he had been half-afraid she might have already come into the Ningenkai after Kagome. So, he had abandoned his search and hurried back. And where _was_ she? "Where is Kagome?"

"What? Oh, she's still working with Zhang. They've been hitting it hard. Kurama's out waiting for them to finish. With the threat of Kikyou popping up, we've been keeping a close eye on her, though it _would_ have been a lot easier if we had had _someone else_ to take a turn every now and then." He glared at the little fire demon. Getting no response, he threw his hands up in the air and gave up. "All right. At least now that you're back, we can call Botan and you can switch places with Kuwabara at Genkai's."

"No."

Yusuke blinked. "What?"

"No, Kuwabara can stay at Genkai's to watch over Yukina."

The toushin stared at him in disbelief. He stuck his finger in his ear and squinted his eyes as he moved it around vigorously to clean out any wax. "I must not have heard you right. I could have sworn you said Kuwabara could stay at Genkai's. With _Yukina_."

Hiei walked over to a window and looked out. "He has stepped up and claimed responsibility for her. As her mate, it will be up to him to keep her safe. He may as well go ahead and do so. Since he is willing to put her life before his own, I will have to trust him. And, … she will be happier with him there."

Yusuke came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Damn, Hiei. I never thought I'd hear you say something like that. Did you go off to do some thinking or something? Or has some spirit possessed your scrawny little body? If that's the case, I have to warn you, whoever you are, that Hiei's going to be pissed when he gets back."

The apparition turned his head and scowled at his teammate, causing Yusuke to bust out into laughter. "Whew! Arigatou, man! I needed that! Now, come on. Let's get something to eat."

When Kagome, Kurama, and Zhang got back to the house, all three of her sons shot up from the table. They smelled blood.

Daitano took a breath, and slowly let it out as they walked into the dining room. They were all three laughing. "How badly hurt are you this time, okaa-san?" His eyes widened when he took in the condition of her uniform. There were cuts and tears _everywhere_, and _lots _of blood. Then his eyes widened even more. Master Zhang had three long gashes across his chest. "You hit him!"

"Damn, kaa-chan! You got him _three times_!" Eishumaru ran over to have a look.

Zhang laughed heartily. "She did indeed, even if they _are_ rather shallow." He sniffed the air. "Ah, that smells good. Excuse me while I quickly wash up. Your mother helped me work up quite an appetite tonight."

"I'll go tell the cooks to keep the stoves fired up," Sassouta said, with a smile.

Kagome, seeing Hiei standing there at the table, stood completely still for a moment, then, with a polite smile bowed slightly and said, "Welcome back, Hiei." She looked beside her to where Kurama was standing. "I should go clean up as well." She held up a hand to forestall her sons' worries about her injuries. "These are all shallow, too, -- there's just a lot of them," she grinned wryly. "So, if you will excuse me, … Kurama, if you don't mind, I would appreciate some of that salve you loaned me the other day."

"My pleasure," he smiled, and walked with her to the stairs. "Do you have some bandages in your room?"

Hiei thought his head was going to explode. It was all he could do not to rush up the stairs after her. There was blood _all over her_! Why weren't these idiot sons of hers more concerned? And Kurama was going to put salve on her wounds and bandage them? Oh, _HELL_ no! "Don't you think one of you should go check her injuries? Or at least help her bandage them?"

"Well, actually, she doesn't seem to be hurt nearly as bad as she was a couple of days ago," Daitano said calmly.

"Yeah! You should have seen her, -- I thought these guys were going to string that old man up," Yusuke laughed.

"Anyway, I'm sure Kurama will help her with any bandaging she might need," Eishumaru waggled his eyebrows.

Shippou rolled his eyes at him, and stood up. "Nevertheless, I think I _will_ go check on her."

"I still can't believe she actually hit 'ole Sloppy Zhang, -- maybe he's getting sloppy in his evasive maneuvers, too," Sassouta commented.

"No, I think okaa-san has just become very determined. She is pushing herself. I think she sees that the end is finally in sight," Daitano said, cracking the knuckles on one hand as he slowly drew his fingers into a fist. "And when this is done, she can finally rest. I don't think she has rested a day since the Eastern palace was lost. Not truly."

"Daitano, remind me not to invite you to any festivities at the Western palace, -- you'd have everyone crying in their sake," Eishumaru joked with him. But his eyes had taken on a determined gleam, too.

"Speaking of festivities, I claim the right to throw the first of the celebration banquets at the Northern palace," Sassouta spoke up, trying to lighten the mood again and cheer both of his brothers up.

Ginta and Hakkaku agreed that was a fine idea, and that it would be an excellent way to begin relations all of the ookami clans. Yusuke was quick to add his own suggestions for making it a big party, and Jaken and Myouga began to discuss plans for celebrations at the other two palaces. But Hiei's thoughts were on the onna upstairs, and what he would say to her when he got the chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slowly untangled herself from her covers. Zhang was going to throw a bucket of cold water on her again in the morning, like he had for the past 5 mornings. _Now_ was when she needed it. She climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Nothing like a cold shower every night around 2:00 a.m. She had searched out Hiei's aura the instant she had woken, and was reassured that he was all right. The damn dreams had been getting worse since he came back three nights ago. Oh, the _fear_ was the same, but the erotic parts _before _that were lasting longer and longer, and becoming more intense. And it was becoming next to impossible to mask her arousal whenever he was around, or even when she just _thought_ about him. And it was happening _all the damn time_ now. Hell, she was starting to respond to Kurama's light touches. He had been teasing her and flirting with her as he walked her up the stairs that night, and when he draped his arm across her shoulders, she had found herself leaning in to him.

She put her hand to her forehead and just stood there a minute as the water rushed down the drain of the shower. Then she turned it off and stepped out to dry off. She looked down at the mostly-healed wounds decorating her body. There were a lot fewer of them than just a few days ago, but it wasn't because she was improving. For a while there, she had, but now she was losing ground, and Master Zhang was backing off. He hadn't said a word, but she could see in his eyes what he was thinking. She was so frustrated, she felt like crying. Instead, she slipped into some clean clothes, kicking the gown she had been wearing, that was now damp with the sweat from her fevered dreams. Then she picked up the bracelet Kurama had given her and put it on. She lightly stroked the three black stones.

Releasing the barrier from her door, she quietly stepped out into the hall. She took a step towards Hiei's room, then stopped. She knew he wanted to talk to her. She had known it that first moment she saw him after he returned. His regret had had been clear in his eyes. But, she just couldn't. She had avoided being alone with him, and always put up a barrier as soon as she entered her room at night. She had thought long and hard after he had left, and she had decided it really _was_ for the best. She could not take another mate. She _would_ not. And if they were together, she wouldn't be able to keep from yearning for that. And the more she wanted with him, -- the more they had together, -- the more danger he would be in. No, it was better that they just stay away from each other. At least this way, he was safe. She turned away from his room and started down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was fucking _ridiculous_! He had been back for _three days _now, and he hadn't been able to get near her. When he finally got his hands on that onna, he was going to … (_Well, … fuck me!_) Thinking about getting his hands on her was _not_ helping! He was going to have to work on developing those damn ice powers so he could freeze certain parts of his anatomy, -- or at least slow down the blood flow to them. It was a wonder he didn't pass out, because obviously, none of it was flowing to his brain. Up until now, he had thought getting hit by Yusuke's Rei Gun on a one-in-a-million shot was the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life. Now he knew better. So help him, if he ever got mad enough to walk out on her in a fit of anger again, he was damn well taking her _with_ him. Or tying her up and hiding her body somewhere where he could find her, and get_ to _her, when he got back. And hai, he knew he wasn't making any sense, but it didn't fucking matter. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to stand outside her door until she opened it, and then he was going to grab her and take off.

He marched out into the hallway and over to her door. Even though he knew she had a barrier up, -- he had checked just a couple of hours ago, -- he couldn't resist trying the doorknob. It opened. He quickly slipped into the room. "Kagome?" He looked around. She wasn't in the bed. He checked the bathroom and the sitting area. "Kagome?" He was going to have to kill that onna. Where the fuck was she?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama opened the door to his room. "Well, _this_ is a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see _you_ here, -- at least, not tonight. Of course," he reached out and pulled her into the room, slowly closing the door behind her, "I knew from the moment we met, that this was inevitable." And tangling his fingers in her long, pitch-black hair, he bent his head and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Twelve

A/N All right! Yay! Now I can finally get on to the chapter I've been dying to write.

Hee hee! Do _**I**_ have a lot in store for _**you**_ next time! I can't wait!!

I know a lot of writers listen to particular kinds of music when they are writing particular kinds of scenes. Just for the heck of it, I just thought I'd share a couple of things I was playing over and over and over. When Kagome and Hiei were walking along the beach, and had one of their long talks, I just had the urge to go all the way back to the '70s and listen to some BeeGees "How Deep Is Your Love?" It fit the mood perfectly. Hiei was brooding in the Makai to Three Days Grace's "Never Too Late." And I have a new theme song for Hiei and Kag in my head now: When she walked in the room in the red robe, (and everything that happened afterwards, heh heh!), I HAD to listen to the Scorpions' "Send Me An Angel." Are any of you uberly-talented enough to make those vids on YouTube? I would LOVE to see a spliced anime vid of them to that song!!

Did you recognize the scene with the red robe? It's the one from _Sardave's _awesomely fabulous picture, "To Play With Fire." You should check it out -- I think she has a color version posted on her account at Deviant Art.

Speaking of DA, so many people have asked me if I have any pics of Daitano, Eishumaru, and Sassouta, that I just HAD to ask Sardave to put her talented fingers to the task. BUT, if any of you would like to take a shot at drawing them, or a Hiei/Kag picture, or any scene from this story, I am going to set up a contest at DA. I'll try to have the details up in a couple of days. My account is under _madmiko_ there, just like everywhere else. There will be small monetary prizes for 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place. If you think you might be interested, please email me at "themadmiko at yahoo dot com."

Finally, I just wanted to mention a few stories/writers you might want to check out: Sardave's "The Intertwined," (It's got Youko!); TAJE's "Maturity and Sacrifice," (it's a straight IY fic); KibaSin's "Such a Small World" (It's an AU Hiei/Kag, or try anything else she's written!); halfblackwolfdemon's "Iyashii Yuuwaku Da" (IY/Naruto) or "Zetti Yaburera Nai" (Hiei/Kag!); Anything by BrokenSouledPoetess and Ryukotsusei; Kawaii-KeKe-Chan's "Not the Only One," (Kag's being courted by Inu, Youko, AND Kurama), and on Fichaven, look up Hieisexymiko -- she's got tons of stories and one-shots. I'll list some more good stuff next time. And if you know of something really good, let _**ME**_ know, please!

Hitoe - a shorter, kimono-style overshirt or jacket, -- like Inuyasha's

Jaganshi - Kagome didn't realize the Jagan had a separate consciousness, until Jin called Hiei the Jaganshi, or the Master of the Evil Eye

Shogi - it's a board game that is basically a Japanese version of Chess, (but I think it's more complicated)

Hime - princess

Ikiji - the inu from the Western lands who helped train the boys when they were younger

Kimchee - it's an Asian version of cole slaw (Hiei wanted to slice Yemon up like this -- LOL!)

Mikimoto pearls - one of the main reasons Toba has become such a popular tourist attraction. Mikimoto Kokichi was the first person to successfully cultivate pearls. Mikimoto Pearl Island is a museum about pearl cultivation, and you can watch performances by female divers. (And buy pearls!) My father brought my mother back a strand of Mikimoto pearls when he stopped over in Japan when returning from Viet Nam.

_Reviewers: I'm loving ya!_


	13. Chapter 13 Guilt

Hey guys! It's me! You remember, -- the one with the nasty cliffhanger. I'll bet you thought I'd skipped town. I _do _apologize for leaving you hanging for almost 6 weeks. Suffice it to say, there have just been some truly _bizarre_ things going on in my life. I also have to confess that I wanted to kick half the characters' butts for misbehaving. (Okay, so maybe I was thinking "spanking" when it comes to Hiei. --wink wink -- ) I was looking forward to these events so much, that maybe I was a bit too picky about everything that hit the screen as I typed. The page count for the actual story came out to 58, but I think I must have written at least 90, before the delete and cut options came into play.

I have to thank _Ryukotsusei_, _Hieisexymiko_, _Raeko_, _Silvermist Taleweaver_, _vjmerri_, and _Ebi-chan _for all of their encouragement, help, advice, etc. Your emails & messages kept me going! So, this one is for you guys, whether you like it or not! HA! And just a word of warning before you proceed: I have dubbed this "the emo chapter" based on my mood as I was writing it, and the characters' moods and events. So, without further ado …

DISCLAIMER: "_I … don't have plans and schemes, _

_And I … don't have hopes and dreams, _

_I, … I, … I … don't have anything, _

_Since … I don't … have you _…"

The rights, profits, and public adulation accorded to "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakusho" are the sole property of their creators Takahashi-san and Togashi-san. The haunting memory of the freakish horror that is the Guns and Roses video version of the golden oldie "Since I Don't Have You" by the Skyliners, is, unfortunately, probably mine forever now. Ouch.

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains lemons!

Black Widow Miko

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

Kurama opened the door to his room. "Well, _this_ is a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see _you_ here, -- at least, not tonight. Of course," he reached out and pulled her into the room, slowly closing the door behind her, "I knew from the moment we met, that this was inevitable." And tangling his fingers in her long, pitch-black hair, he bent his head and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Thirteen: Guilt

Untying his bandanna, so he could locate Kagome with the Jagan, Hiei's irritation grew by leaps and bounds. He couldn't detect her aura at all. (_She's not in the house! I don't fucking believe it!_) But, expanding the Jagan's search didn't help. She didn't appear to be within _miles_ of the place. He didn't want to alert the others, because he wanted to make her talk to him, and listen to him, when he was done beating her. But, if he was really going to have to search for her, he would _have_ to let everyone know, -- she might be in danger.

Just as he stepped back out into the hallway, Yusuke came running towards him, still tying the string in the pair of sleep pants he had yanked on, so they wouldn't fall off his hips. "Hiei, quick! Koenma says there's an unidentified youkai here somewhere!"

(_Well, fuck!_) "And Kagome is gone."

"What?!!?"

Refocusing the Jagan to find the youkai, Hiei contacted Kurama, "**Fox! There's a … what the fuck is going on?**"

"_**Exactly **__**that**_" Kurama chuckled. "_**And I already told Lord Koenma to quit panicking when he buzzed me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am a bit preoccupied at the moment. When we are done, you can try to pry into her mind when she's asleep.**_"

Noticing the stormy expression on Hiei's face, Yusuke asked, "What is it?"

"Apparently, the wind-witch is paying Kurama a little visit," he said, annoyed with them all for keeping him from finding Kagome.

"Ho-ly shit. How the hell did she find us?!!" Yusuke demanded.

With an irritated glare, Hiei interrupted Kurama again, "**The detective wants to know how she found this place.**"

"_**Hiei, we'll discuss it **__**later**_"

"_Don't bother him -- this is the best he's had in a long time -- he's even making the face!_" Youko cackled.

"_**Shut up, Youko, or I won't let you out to have a go when I'm done.**_"

"**As amusing as this is, it might interest you to know that while the two of you have been fucking one of our suspects, Kagome has gone missing.**"

"_**NOW?**_" Kurama cursed to himself."_**What's the matter with that woman? I'm going to wring her neck.**_"

"**That might be a bit difficult considering you have your hands full of her enemy's ass. I suggest you just keep your distance from her**."

"_Woo hoo! __**Somebody's**__ testy! I think you need to take another trip into the Makai, and pay for a better-class whore this time, if the last one couldn't hold you any better than __**that**__. I would suggest we could ask Kagura to give you a tumble, but you're not her type, -- she's got a thing for tall, handsome males,_" Youko chuckled.

"**I have **_**not **_**been whoring in the Makai, and I'm certainly not interested in Jin's leavings**," Hiei retorted, with a scowl, as he watched the hallway begin to fill up with Kagome's sons, Shippou, and Master Zhang, -- all of whom had obviously heard Yusuke running through the halls.

"_Ouch! A direct hit!_"

"What's going on?" Daitano asked quietly.

"Your mother is gone, and …"

"And we can't locate her," Hiei interrupted Yusuke. No point in getting them riled up about Kurama fucking the wind-user.

Yusuke blinked for a second, and then he nodded his understanding.

"You can't find her with the Jagan?" the old priest asked.

"No. There is no trace of her for miles. We need to get moving," Hiei said impatiently.

"Wait." Zhang reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Search for a void."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, and he swore to himself. Refocusing the Jagan yet again, he found what he was looking for this time. "The dojo."

"I thought so." And the old man started down the stairs.

"**Have your 'visitor' mask her presence, -- we located the miko in the dojo, and everyone is heading downstairs**."

"_**Good. And I'll let you know when you can see what you can find out from Kagura.**_"

When they reached the dojo, Zhang asked them to give him a few minutes to talk to her. Shippou told them he would go fix some coffee and tea, and Yusuke followed him to the kitchen in search of something to eat.

As the Immortal opened the door through the barrier, Hiei caught a glimpse of Kagome before the old man stepped through and closed the door again. She was going through some moves with her jian with furious intent, and in that brief look, he had been able to tell that she was both frustrated and determined. She hadn't tied her hair back into the long, dark braid he was accustomed to seeing her wear while training, and it was fluttering in the air around her with her movements, except for several strands which were plastered to the sides of her face and neck from the sweat of her exertions. The damn onna looked … tired.

Turning to her sons, he fixed them all with a steely stare. "Do you see what she is doing in there? At this time of night? We had decided we will stand with you three when you press your claims in the Makai for the lands your fathers ruled over, but we were under the impression that _you_ were the ones who would carry the fight. Just who will be in charge once you are in control of the palaces?" The apparition was practically steaming, he was so agitated. He knew there was no chance of him getting to speak with her alone tonight. He ground his teeth.

Eishumaru narrowed his eyes at the little fire demon. "Just what are you insinuating? That we are not capable of running our lands on our own, without our mother's help?"

Hiei crossed his arms and arched a brow at him. "I am not insinuating anything, -- I am saying it plainly."

"Why, you little …!"

"If that is not the case, then why is she exhausting herself on your behalf?"

Eishumaru threw his arms up in exasperation. "Because who can stop her when she is determined to do something?"

"If you expect the youkai in the Makai to look to your leadership, _you_ had better start," the apparition said with a sneer.

"But, she's our _mother_, -- we have to accord her the respect she deserves," Sassouta argued.

Hiei turned to him, with a frown. "She's a female, who has three powerful sons who should be looking out for _her_. Do you _want_ her in the thick of the fighting, wielding a jian in close combat, instead of utilizing her strengths at long-range with her hama no ya?"

"Naturally, we would prefer she stay back," the youngest son said.

"Then you should make her do so. You will have no followers in the Makai if you cannot make one onna listen to you."

"You have no business telling _us_ …" Eishumaru began hotly, until Daitano reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Shu," he said quietly. "He's right. None of us want her in it at all, and yet we've let her push herself as hard as _we_ are. And she may not be ningen anymore, but she isn't youkai, either. To top it all off, she's forcing herself to do something that isn't just hard for her physically, -- it's hard for her mentally and emotionally. She can fight, but she's not a fighter. Fuck." He turned away from them and clenched his fists. "I don't want her to have to do that again. Not for _me_, and not for some misguided notion that she owes it to my otou-san, either."

Sassouta grabbed his arm and spun him back around. "Well, what do you suggest we do? We've tried to tell her a million times that this isn't her fight. She's stubborn."

"Hai, she is. But while we've tried to tell her, we haven't made her _listen_."

Hiei listened to them talk for a few minutes, then he turned and walked away. He would find out what he needed to know from the wind-witch, and then tomorrow, … _tomorrow_, no one was going to keep him from setting things straight with Kagome. Her sons might find it hard to make her really listen to what they were trying to tell her, but _he_ wouldn't. She had been on her own for too long, and was used to making all the decisions and doing what she thought was right. Well, she would find out that what she thought was right wasn't always the only option. Or the _best_ option.

The three brothers watched him disappear up the stairs.

"He might have had a good point, but who the hell does he think he is, butting into our affairs like that? We never asked them to fight with us," Eishumaru grumbled.

"Watch what you say about him, -- he's my pick for our next otou-san," Sassouta said with a grin.

"WHAT?!!"

Daitano looked at Sassouta thoughtfully, then looked back up the stairs. "Hmmm."

"Hmmm, _what?_ What am I missing?" Eishumaru wanted to know.

Sassouta rolled his eyes at him. "And I thought _you_ were usually the observant one. It's obvious that he cares about her. That's what that whole lecture was all about. He wants us to make sure she's safe."

"Though what he said about the way the youkai in the Makai would perceive her influence over us, if we allow her to take a prominent role in our battles, is probably correct. It's not the fact that she's fighting, -- powerful females do that all the time, -- it's the _way_ she's planning to do it, and the fact that she _does_ have the three of us, who should be looking after _her_, instead of the other way around," Daitano added. "But, I believe you may be right, gaki. He _is_ concerned for her safety, and about the way she is pushing herself in her training."

"Well, just because he cares about her doesn't mean he's the best potential mate for her," Eishumaru argued.

"Doesn't it?" Sassouta countered. "And I think she's attracted to him, too."

"Really? And you've been keeping these observations to yourself?" his oldest brother chided him.

"Damn it! He's so … so … _little_!" Eishumaru exploded. "Kaa-chan should have a _big_ mate to take care of her and protect her."

Both of his brothers burst into laughter. "It's not funny!"

"You've been head-and-shoulders above everyone else for too long, -- the air up there is beginning to affect your brain." Daitano gave him a shove.

"What's so funny?" Shippou asked them, as he walked their way carrying a large tray with coffee, tea, and several cups on it.

"Shu thinks there should be a height requirement for kaa-san's heart," Sassouta laughed.

"Are you all still determined to find her a mate? You know how adamant she is about not taking one," the kitsune cautioned them.

"Hai, but I believe she has reached a point where she needs someone …"

Yusuke interrupted Daitano as he walked in carrying a platter loaded down with leftover gyoza and takoyaki. "So, you're thinking about setting her up with either Jin or Touya?" he asked, his mouth already full of his late-night snack.

"Perhaps, but there are several other youkai we are also considering. And Touya did not seem very interested in considering a mate right now," Daitano told him.

"I liked Jin. He was very charming, and he made kaa-chan blush like Kouga otou-san used to," Eishumaru declared.

"Kagome needs more than just someone to flatter her, -- she can get that from any male," Shippou said. "She needs someone who will _love_ her and care about her. Hai, he should be willing and able to give her the compliments she deserves, too, but he has to be able to let her know how he feels, and be able to show it, without smothering her or demanding that she dance attendance on him all the time. And, of course, he has to be strong enough to protect her."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Shippou," Daitano nodded his agreement.

"You're forgetting something, -- you know kaa-san will never take another mate if she doesn't _love _him," Sassouta reminded them.

"Well, you all might as well forget trying to fix her up with someone then. You can't tell what's going to make that switch turn on inside someone. Look at Kuwabara and Yukina -- who would have ever put those two together? And me and Keiko, -- hell, I knew her _forever_, and we were friends and all, but I never thought about her that way, until one day, it just kind of _clicked_, and suddenly I saw her in a whole different light. From what everyone has said about the Taiyoukai, they seemed to be very different from each other, so it's not like you can point to a specific _type _of guy that your mother falls for," Yusuke told them.

"No, but if we introduce her to enough males with all the _other_ qualifications, she's bound to fall for one of them, -- at least, we hope so." Eishumaru sighed. "Are you sure you can't just give her to one of them, Daitano? It would save us a lot of trouble," he looked at his older brother hopefully.

"If I thought you really meant that, I'd knock your block off. I want her to take a mate, but it will be up to her this time."

"_This_ time?" Yusuke asked curiously.

Shippou turned to him and answered, with a small smile, "You don't pay much attention to details, do you? I know you've heard us talk about how Sesshoumaru came and took her as his mate as soon as he heard about Inuyasha's death. He didn't give her a choice in the matter. The same with Kouga. He just swooped in while she was grieving, and took her to the Northern lands. Both times she was heavily pregnant and vulnerable, and they were able to convince her it was for the best, for her _and_ her sons."

"Yeah. Fortunately, it really _was_ for the best, because she _did_ fall in love with them, and they fell in love with her, too," Sassouta grinned. "Of course, they already knew each other from the years of their quest, and my otou-san was already in love with her from then, but still, …"

"Well, who's to say it couldn't happen again? I think we should hurry and meet with the others from the list, and then Daitano could exercise his rights as head of the family and …"

"Shu,…" his brother warned, in a low voice.

"What?!!?" He narrowed his eyes at both of his brothers.

"You know you wouldn't force her to accept someone, either, so quit trying to get a rise out of Daitano. You know the only things that rile him up are matters concerning our mother."

"Hai, and I just love to watch the steam come out of his ears."

Daitano rolled his eyes at him. "Gaki. You're more childish than the kid."

"Watch it," Sassouta shoved him. "I was trying to keep him from bugging _you_, you know."

"So, what's the old man doing in there? Giving her a lesson?" Yusuke asked.

"I imagine Master Zhang is either talking to her or meditating with her, or both," Shippou told him. "Her training has not been going well the last couple of days. He even asked _me _to spar with her tomorrow. He said he wants to observe her movements more closely, but, … I think he is afraid he will really injure her."

"Shit. Why didn't you tell us that sooner? She was doing so well earlier in the week. What happened?" Eishumaru asked.

Sassouta thought about how great she had been doing, -- until Hiei came back. (_Could that be it? Perhaps her attraction to him has her unsettled, since she is sleeping with Kurama? She's not the type to be unfaithful, even if the relationship is casual. And if she is this affected by Hiei, I think she must have feelings for him, which just proves that she shouldn't be with the avatar. But she has been spending more and more time with him lately. Damn it. How does someone tell his __**mother**__ to drop one lover and move on to another one? Shu could do it, but truthfully, I think he even prefers Kurama to Hiei. He has locked horns with the little hiyoukai a couple of times, and he doesn't like it when he can't intimidate someone when he puts on that attitude of his. And, Kurama __**is**__ taller than the apparition._) He almost snickered at that, but managed to stifle it, and he kept his thoughts to himself. He would watch his mother with both youkai more closely.

Daitano sighed heavily. "She's doing too much, -- pushing too hard. We really _are_ going to have to tell her that she has to stay back in any battle we engage in, or not take part in it at all."

"You're going to tell Kagome to stay back?" Shippou stared at him in shock. Then he nodded in approval. "Good. But, how are you going to make her do that?"

Eishumaru and Sassouta looked to Daitano, who clenched his fists and turned away from them. "If she refuses, then I will have to have Yusuke and his friends escort her to the Reikai until it is over."

The room was silent, except for the sharp intake of breath from one of his brothers. Having made his decision, he was not in the mood to face any of them right now, so he strode away determinedly, and left the house to take out his frustrations and guilt on the trees.

Sassouta grabbed his brother's arm and looked at him with his eyes wide with disbelief. "He … he isn't _serious_, is he?"

Grinding his teeth, Eishumaru spat out, "Oh, he's serious, all right. Damn him. And you know that once his mind is made up, there's no changing it."

"Then we will just have to convince her."

"No shit. Because there's no way I'm letting them take her into the Reikai." And the tall inu punched the wall, causing the plaster to crack, as he, too, stormed off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Yusuke stared at Sassouta and Shippou. "I thought he wasn't going to exercise his right to act as head of the family."

"He won't, when it comes to something like making her take a mate. But, when it comes to her fighting, well, I'm not all that surprised he has decided to step in. And I guess he'd rather risk her imprisonment in the Reikai than her life, … or her soul. Kagome's heart and soul are pure, -- more pure than any you've ever seen. But the blood on her hands, -- the lives she's been forced to take, -- weighs heavily on her. He will spare her that, if he possibly can," Shippou explained quietly.

And the three of them sat and waited for Zhang to bring her out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome halted her movements when she sensed her friend and mentor approaching. Wiping her brow with her arm, she gave him a shaky smile and a short bow. "What brings you here at this time of night, Sifu?"

"Daughter, what are you doing?" he asked her, his voice full of concern.

"I am trying to correct my form. You said I keep dropping my shoulder too much, which leaves too big a target for my opponent."

"Come, sit with me." And he walked to the center of the room and sat down, assuming the classic lotus position. When Kagome had put away her jian and sat down beside him in the same position, he asked again, "What are you doing, aiji?"

"I told you, I'm …"

"No," he shushed her. "You know what I am asking."

Kagome closed her eyes and let out a long, soft sigh. "I don't know," she whispered. After a moment, she began talking softly, "I thought I did, but everything has become so complicated. For 113 years, all of my thoughts, all of my attention, all of my time was devoted to my sons, -- to loving them, and keeping them safe. And to preparing them for the future. When we went into the cave, to wait for the time when they could finally seek to reclaim the lands of their fathers, I knew what we would do when we were re-awakened. But, from that moment on, nothing has gone as planned. I am … failing them again. All of them."

"How are you failing them?"

"I have let my focus become divided, and I cannot … I cannot seem to _do_ what I need to do."

"And what is it that you need to do?" he asked her gently.

"I need to master the jian quickly so I can issue my challenges. I need to be strong enough to win back their lands. You know that," she turned towards him.

"No. I know that you _think _that is what you should do. But you haven't told your sons your plans, -- you have let them go on thinking _they_ will be the ones making the challenges and winning their _own_ lands. You know they wouldn't agree to _you_ being the one to do it."

"But _**I **_am the one who lost them! I let them down. I let their fathers down. If I had been stronger, they would have lived the lives they should have. They would have had the education and training they needed to be good, strong rulers, like their fathers were. We wouldn't have had to hide with the taijiya, or under a spell. They would have aged as all our friends and allies did, and they would probably be mated already. If I had been stronger, …" she broke off, and looked down into her lap.

Zhang reached over and lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "And where would _you_ be now?"

"I would be … in the Reikai."

"Hai. You would have been taken there, and probably executed, soon after the realms were split. Feelings were still running high against you then, -- especially in the Makai, where your ningen allies had no voice. Do you really think your sons would have been able to hold their lands? -- Especially since they would have set themselves against the new authority the Reikai assumed? Let me assure you that King Enma would not have stood for any show of defiance back then, -- not when he was struggling to establish his reputation. They would have perished right beside you. So, your strength, or perceived weakness, is irrelevant, and the lands would have been lost, anyway, and maybe much more than that," he told her gruffly.

"Do you think it makes it easier for me to know that?" she snapped uncharacteristically. "Damn it! It all comes back to me, and their fathers' deaths. As if it wasn't bad enough just to _lose_ them, …" she broke off.

"So, you have taken it upon yourself to make everything right again."

So low he could barely hear her, she said, "No. Nothing can ever be _right_ again. All I can do is try to give them back _something_. Land is a poor substitute for their fathers and their childhood, but it's all I can get for them."

Zhang closed his eyes. "And will that bring you peace?"

It was quiet for a long time before he spoke again, "Your focus is divided for a reason. You will do what you think is right. But as your friend, who loves you, I feel I must tell you that you are causing more pain for the people you think you are protecting."

She turned and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Look at your sons. Can you not see how anxious they are to prove themselves? _To_ themselves, as well as everyone else. To their fathers, … and to you. You would take that opportunity away from them, if you won their lands for them. They will think you have no confidence in them, and how will _they _gain the confidence of the youkai in the Makai that way? You want to atone for their losses, but to do so would be selfish. It might make _you_ feel a little better, but at their expense." He paused and watched her as she began to blink rapidly. He didn't want to be so harsh on her, but he didn't know how else to make his point so she would truly listen.

"And they do not even know what you are planning to do, but you are worrying them greatly with your determination to fight _with _them in close combat. Do you not think that is interfering with their own training? They are standing outside the dojo right now, waiting to see why you are up so late. Because _you _are not resting, _they_ are not resting. How can they be at peace when it is so obvious that _you _are not?"

Her bottom lip quivered, and he saw the tears begin to slip from the corners of her eyes before she covered her face with her hands. "I … I am only trying to … they shouldn't have to … they're my children!"

"Hai," he reached over and put a hand on one of her shoulders, "and you see them, and their situation, with a mother's heart. But they are grown youkai, and you should know as well as anyone that what youkai respect most are strength and power. You have to let your sons prove theirs."

"So, what are you saying? That I should just pack them a lunch and make sure they all have on clean underwear before I send them off to battle?" she asked heatedly, while wiping angrily at her tears.

"Not at all," the old priest chuckled a bit, causing her to scowl at him, before sobering again. "But you need to let _them _take the lead in this. You can advise them, but you need to let them make the decisions about how they want to handle their own fights. And, you can lend them your aid, but you should stay back, so there is no confusion about who is leading."

"I don't know if I can do that. If I can get the three youkai to agree to accept my personal challenges, wouldn't that be better than forcing three major battles, where hundreds, or even thousands of lives may be lost?"

"Ah, a good question. It seems obvious, doesn't it? But do you think your family and friends would look at it that way? And what about the one they call the 'forbidden child?' He does not strike me as the type to let the woman he has decided he wants put herself at risk."

She gaped at him. "How … how do you know about Hiei?"

"You really didn't think I was so foolish as to mistake which one you had taken for a lover, did you? I have known you far too long for that." He chuckled again. "Not to mention the fact that you seem to have forgotten that I, too, like to stroll outside at night. It's very peaceful. And the rose garden at the other house was the perfect spot for a bit of private … reflection." He grinned as he saw the color fade from her face, to be quickly replaced with a vivid blush. "When I saw how he was with you, after you had fallen asleep, I knew that you had made the right choice after all. It was very clear that he was someone you could love, and that he could very well love you in return. It was only a matter of time."

"It would have been better if he didn't."

"Better, or _easier_?"

She sighed. "Both. I never expected him to want anything more, -- certainly not a permanent bond. I won't put him in that kind of danger."

"So, he wants to take you as his mate? I thought as much. And you have broken off relations and are avoiding him. No wonder your focus is so divided."

"Technically, _he_ ended it, but hai, I have been avoiding him. It will do no good for us to try to continue as we had been, and this is the only way I can be sure he is safe. Besides, I have too many other situations that I need to take care of." She practically growled in frustration, "What is wrong with me? How can I let my personal feelings and desires interfere so much with what I need to do for my sons?"

Now Zhang sighed heavily. "You are _so_ stubborn. I have been trying to tell you that you don't _need_ to do this for them. And who do you think you are that you aren't entitled to have wants and desires of your own? You did not cease to be a woman when you became a mother. Your mates would have been the first ones to tell you that you need to let yourself love again, and that you need to let someone love _you_. Your sons would agree, you know. You are not taking anything away from them by finding happiness for yourself."

She got to her feet. "Damn it! I can't have that! And I wish you and everyone else would quit acting like I can. I had it all figured out. All I had to do was master the jian, issue my challenges, and win back the damn lands. After that, it wouldn't matter what the Reikai does. Either way, my sons would be settled, and they would have their allies set to stand with them if trouble arises."

The old priest slowly stood up and looked at her. "I never would have believed it. You have given up. You _want_ them to execute you."

"I want … I just want it to end. Don't look at me like that, -- I don't want to die. But there has to be a resolution. You just pointed out a few minutes ago that even if my sons get their lands back, as long as I am free and the question of what happened to their fathers lingers, they will be in danger of losing them again. I will continue to be a liability and a danger to everyone I care about. The Reikai will _have_ to mete out justice for the deaths of three Taiyoukai. Only then will everyone be able to truly get past it."

He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down until his forehead was resting on hers. "But would that really be _justice_?" he asked softly.

"It would be … good enough."

"Good enough. Good enough for your sons? Good enough for the youkai that you have turned inside out?" He lifted his head and stepped back. "What do you think they will do?"

"They will go on with their lives. As you said, my sons are grown youkai, -- they will have responsibilities to attend to. They will find mates and have families of their own," she stared at him defiantly. "And once it is over, they will not jeopardize everything in a futile effort for vengeance."

"And Hiei?"

"He will find someone else."

Zhang laughed humorlessly. "You may still have a lot to discover about him, but I know you know this much -- he will not let anyone get that close to him again. I can't believe you are being so selfish. You are choosing a path that is easier for _you _to live with, because you don't intend to have to _live_ with it."

"What do you want me to do?!!?" she yelled. "Let battles rage when I could have prevented it? Let my sons have to fight all their lives against MY enemies _and_ the Reikai, because they are protecting a suspected murderer? Take solace in Hiei's companionship and love, knowing I am most likely condemning him to death by doing so? You want me to _live_ like that? How can I?" She turned away from him. "How could I do that?" she whispered.

Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her. "Sometimes, it is harder to let others share our burdens. But you have been carrying this burden too long. Your sons already know that they may have to hold their lands in the face of the Reikai's disapproval. But the outcry for the Taiyoukais' murders _has_ died down in the Makai. You were right to wait all these years. I think you will have more supporters than you know. As for your lover, he is already aware of the danger, isn't he?"

"He doesn't know all of it."

"Then tell him. And let _him_ decide. And, daughter? Do not give up hope. These Reikai Tantei just might discover something different. Think about what I've said. You owe your loved ones that much. You owe _yourself_ that much." And with those words, he quickly applied pressure to a specific point located at the base of her neck, and picked her up as she slumped forward into unconsciousness. "For now, … rest, aiji."

When he reached the door, he tapped into her powers with his own ki, and released the barrier. Shippou and Sassouta jumped up when he walked out, but he merely shook his head at them and started for the stairs. They followed quietly, along with Yusuke, and simply nodded to him as they went into her room and shut the door.

(_What a night._) He tapped on Hiei's door. At least Kagome was safe, -- even if she didn't know that her sons were going to lay down the law on her tomorrow. He wondered how she would take their ultimatum. (_Having us take her into the Reikai could be a hell of a risk. Once she's __**there**__, Enma could decide to just go ahead and lock her up until the investigation is finished._)

"I take it they convinced her to go back to bed," Hiei commented, as he walked in and sat down.

"Actually, the old man carried her out of the dojo. I guess she must have fallen asleep while they were meditating."

"Hn. It's more likely that he _put_ her to sleep."

"Do you think so? Damn, what an odd bunch they are. You'll never guess what Daitano decided." When Hiei merely lifted a brow, he continued, "He's going to tell her she has to stay out of the thick of it, if it comes to a battle, and if she doesn't agree, he's going to have us take her into the Reikai. What do you think about _that_?"

He could tell Hiei _was_ surprised by the way he blinked. "Does he realize what could happen if she were to be there for any amount of time? They might not be able to get her out again."

"Hai, he knows. And Eishumaru is pissed, but he won't stop him. He was urging Daitano to act as head of the family and give her to someone of their choosing, for a mate, and he wouldn't do _that_, but he said he _will_ stop her from fighting as much as he can. Both of them stormed out of the house. Crap, we should probably go find them," the toushin concluded, as he scratched his head.

"One of them is knocking down trees on the north side of the house, with his fists, and the other one went for a run along the beach. I have been monitoring them since I heard them leave." Well, now he knew their current agitation wasn't completely in response to his comments. He wasn't sure how he felt about their decision, though, but he guessed it didn't matter. If it came to it, he would just take her somewhere _himself_, rather than to the Reikai. He would make sure he had his own plans set when the time came, just in case.

"Well then, I guess that just leaves one more thing to deal with tonight, -- what the _HELL_ is Kurama thinking?!!? And how the hell did Kagura get here? And, … what the hell is he _thinking_?!!?" Yusuke stood up and paced around the room.

"Do you really want me to tell you what his thoughts are this very minute?"

Yusuke stopped and stared at Hiei. It figures the little shit would find it amusing. "You're not telling me you two communicate with each other when you're …?"

"Not normally, detective, but you _did _ask."

"You know, I never took you for a hentai, three-eyes. Or someone with a sense of humor." He snickered when the only response he got was a steely-eyed glare. Then he looked around the room. "You know, no one could ever tell anything about you by looking at where you stay, other than the fact that you probably know how to handle a sword," he nodded at the katana propped up against a wall. Then his eyes fell on the shogi board laid out on a small table. "Except, … you play shogi? Figures you and Kurama would be into a boring game like that. Damn. When is he going to be done so we can find something out from her?"

Hiei wasn't about to tell him that he had never played shogi with the fox, so he merely said, "It may be a while. Don't forget, Youko will want some time with her, too."

"Ah, crap!" Yusuke smacked his own forehead. "That's a creepy thought, -- any girl who wants to crawl into bed with Kurama could find herself waking up with Youko. Shit, they could be all night, if she has to satisfy _both_ of them." He shuddered. "That poor woman will be exhausted."

In spite of himself, Hiei's lips twitched. Normally, he wouldn't have exerted himself to try to explain things to Yusuke. Hell, _normally_ he would have thrown Yusuke out of his room. But tonight, he was in serious need of the distraction Yusuke was providing. Otherwise, he wasn't sure he could stop himself from pacing back and forth in the hallway outside of Kagome's door until the others left, so he could corner her and set things straight. Worse, he was seriously tempted to just march right into her room and throw the rest of them _out_. And he _knew_ that alerting everyone to their relationship was probably not the best way to convince her to accept him. If there was one thing he knew about her, it was that she could be irritatingly obstinate. The current state of affairs in his pants was proof of that.

So, he told the detective, "In the first place, I doubt that Kurama lets Youko loose with the ningen females he consorts with. In the second place, the wind-witch is hardly a 'poor woman,' -- she is youkai. And she certainly knew about the two of them before she approached them, so, …"

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," Yusuke grinned. "It's funny, but for the longest time, I was sure Kurama just wasn't into girls. Then after he graduated from high school, -- bang! He's got a new one every other month. He finally started living up to the image I had of a guy with so many fanclubs."

"You seem to have a difficult time understanding what Kurama's situation was. At the time that you met him, it would have been very difficult, if not impossible for him to be sexually active and remain in control of his body. Youko would have emerged. At that age, and being inexperienced, the ningen part of him, Shuuichi, would have been extremely vulnerable. And while Youko has said that ever since Shuuichi's mother proved her love for him by protecting him at her own cost, that he would not go through with his plans to completely dominate the shared body and leave for the Makai, Kurama is smart enough not to completely trust him. He couldn't risk letting him take over until he could be sure he was strong enough to force him back in.

If you recall, he couldn't _summon_ him up when he wanted to, either, until long after the Dark Tournament, and at first it took the use of other artifacts. _Now_ he can bring Youko forward _or_ suppress him, as the situation warrants, for the most part. We all know that Youko is still the stronger, and if he truly wishes to, he can force his way out. Fortunately, he seems to have become mostly content with his condition, and I think he is actually amused by his life as part of Kurama."

Yusuke let out a long, low whistle. "Damn! You're telling me that Kurama doesn't trust Youko? The whole avatar thing has always seemed complicated to me, but I didn't realize there was anything like _that_ going on."

"Let's just say it is easier for Kurama to trust him now that he is so much stronger in his own right," Hiei told him.

Having explained the fox' unusual situation, his thoughts returned to his own problems. It had been _eight fucking days_ since he had stormed out on that onna! Strike that. It had been eight _non-fucking_ days. Granted, there was a hell of a lot more at stake than just his physical satisfaction, but he couldn't deny, to himself anyway, that apparently he _was_ a pathetic, desperate, sex-obsessed weakling when it came to her. It was a lowering thought, but he knew better than to ignore the facts. He always acknowledged his own weaknesses, and took steps to eliminate them. In this case, that meant he was just going to have to make damn sure that his _mate_ didn't stray too far. Of course, that also meant that he had to overcome her objections to taking a mate in the first place, but he was sure that she could be made to see reason. Eventually. You can't live your life in fear of what _might_ happen.

And truthfully, the more he thought about it, the more it pricked at his pride a bit to realize that she thought he wasn't strong enough to keep whoever-it-was from killing him. Then again, all three of her mates had been _Taiyoukai_, and they were all taken down. Well, he might not have the noble blood that would give him Taiyoukai status, but he knew he was as powerful as some of them. So were Youko and Kurama, and Yusuke certainly was, too, when he allowed his Mazoku blood to surge. It was almost funny, now that he thought about it, that none of the current Makai rulers were Taiyoukai. They were all self-appointed "lords," having won their lands through battle and bloodshed. Most of the true, blood-born Taiyoukai tended to isolate themselves, and rarely took an interest in Makai affairs. There were only a handful of them, that he knew about.

But, that was neither here nor there. The point of the matter was, his onna was being stubborn, and he was going to put a stop to it. He would just have to convince her that he could protect himself, and that he, and his teammates, were going to get to the bottom of her previous mates' murders and take care of it. And he was going to tell her so, just as soon as he could _get to her_.

He would never have believed she could avoid him so successfully, for so long. She knew he wanted to talk to her, and he knew that she had seen and accepted his regrets over his outburst. But the damn onna had decided that the best way to protect him was to accept the break he had stupidly made in their relationship. It was really quite annoying to have to take the blame for giving her the opportunity to make such a foolish decision, -- one that concerned _him _so profoundly, -- all by herself. And it was even more annoying to see that she _knew_ he wasn't going to accept the situation, and she was literally _hiding_ from him, so she wouldn't have to listen to him. Well, her time for running and hiding was just about over, because his patience had run out, and he was going to dog her steps until he caught her.

"Hiei? What are you growling at?" Yusuke quickly stood up and started looking around the room for some kind of threat. It had to be something dangerous to get the fire demon's hackles up like that. He couldn't remember hearing him growl so fiercely at something before.

"Hn."

The toushin stared at him for a few minutes. "There's nothing here, is there? What the hell are you thinking about to get you so riled up?"

After a brief silence, the apparition answered, "We are still not making enough progress on the murders. And the wind-witch was able to find us. The dead kuromiko cannot be far behind. It is … frustrating to have to wait."

Yusuke looked at him strangely for a moment, wondering what in the world was going on with the hiyoukai, but then he nodded his head in understanding. "I know what you mean. I'm not much for this sitting around and waiting for things to happen, either. I'd much rather get out and _make_ something happen. But, you have to admit, if we have to be doing this kind of stuff, this is a pretty nice place to be stuck doing it," he grinned.

"_**All right, Hiei. She's asleep.**_"

"**So soon? That is rather unexpected.**"

Kurama smiled wryly, "_**I knew you and Yusuke were waiting impatiently to see what we can find out from her, so I presented her with a rather special orchid as a … token of my appreciation. She can always be awakened again.**_"

"_So hurry up and get your ass down here,_" Youko grumbled.

"_**I thought you always enjoyed the various 'stages' of the game, Youko,**_" Kurama laughed.

"_When I have reached __**that**__ stage, I don't appreciate being hurried._"

Not in the least interested in their banter, Hiei tuned them out. "She's asleep."

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise. "You're kidding me." But the apparition was already out the door, so, Yusuke quickly followed.

When they were in Kurama's room, Hiei unbound the Jagan and approached the bed. He stopped, startled for a moment, at the sight of the female lying there. She was facing away from him, and had a sheet drawn up almost to her shoulders. With her long, black hair loose across the pillows and fanned out behind her, for just a second there, she reminded him of Kagome. Cursing profusely to himself, he let the Jagan have full reign, and he could feel the vicious glee pulse through him as it dived into the unconscious female's mind. After about ten minutes, his curses became audible. Then he pulled the Jagan back and re-tied his bandanna.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked.

Turning to face his teammates, the hiyoukai gnashed his teeth in frustration. "Other than her most recent memories," he glared at Kurama, "her mind is locked tight. There are obvious previous, gaping, weak points, but they have been reinforced, and if I'm not mistaken, our very own priestess was the one to do it. Over _her_ shields, there is another, darker reinforcement."

"The dead kuromiko," Kurama stroked his chin thoughtfully. "How very interesting. At one point, Kagome helped her to strengthen her mind's defenses, and then later, Kikyou did the same.

"Why would Kagome help her shield her mind?" the toushin asked. "That just doesn't make any sense."

"According to the story that has unfolded, Kagura was an unwilling accomplice of Naraku, and tried to help Kagome and the others in their fight against him. So, they weren't always enemies. I would be interested to find out the circumstances behind her helping her this way, but at the moment, it is simply a hindrance to our own goals," the avatar sighed.

"So, you couldn't find out anything except what a sex god Kurama is?" Yusuke pointed a thumb in the fox's direction.

Lifting a brow, Hiei just stared at him for a minute before saying, "I could not find out how she knew where we were, but she did know _exactly_ where to summon a portal to here from the Reikai, which she did with the help of someone in Koenma's office, in exchange for an obscene amount of gold. She plans to leave here first thing in the morning, and will be returning, with her son, in three days for the aura examination." He looked Kurama straight in the eye and told him, "And she is extremely pleased with herself for stealing the priestess' lover away."

"Stealing …? Oh! She thinks Kurama and Kagome are together!" Grinning, Yusuke looked over at the bed. "Well, I guess you've given up on her, anyway, huh?"

Frowning, Kurama's eyes flashed gold. "Not at all, Yusuke. As a matter of fact, I believe I am very close to attaining my goal."

"I know you two have been spending a lot more time together lately, but I don't think she'll go for that with you sleeping with Kagura tonight and all."

"What she doesn't know, …"

"The wind-witch will throw it in her face the first chance she gets," Hiei said bluntly.

"Kagura will not do anything I don't wish her to," Kurama replied. "And on that note, … if you will kindly excuse yourselves, …"

Out in the hallway, Yusuke flashed a smile at Hiei. "You've got to hand it to him, he sure made up for lost time once he felt strong enough to keep Youko under control. Damn! That Kagura sure is a looker, and he's still planning to have Kagome, too." He shook his head in amazement.

"He won't succeed."

"What? What makes you think that?"

"The priestess has better taste than that." And as he started up the stairs, he said, "You need to contact Koenma and tell him the female ogre named Ibara, who has been doing some of his menial work, has no honor, and can be bought. He will remove her, or _I_ will."

Yusuke just watched him go, then sighed and headed up the stairs himself. This assignment must really be getting to the little fire demon. He had been surprised when Hiei had told him so much about Kurama. He didn't usually share that kind of information. And he was still stunned that he had apparently done some heavy thinking about Yukina and Kuwabara, and had actually decided to be reasonable about them being together. From the moment Kuwabara had made the announcement that they were getting married, he had been expecting the apparition to go up in flames and rain down hell on Kuwabara's head. But, while he had glared daggers and snapped at him every chance he got, he hadn't made a move to interfere, thank goodness.

And even though he had been restless and irritable, in a strange way, he had also seemed more grounded than Yusuke could remember. Other than the four days he had disappeared, he hadn't really seemed to want to _get away_ from here. He had often wondered where Hiei went when he disappeared into the Makai. As far as he knew, Hiei didn't really own any land there, so he guessed he just wandered about. For a long time, he had thought he was shacking up with Mukuro, but Kurama had nearly choked on his coffee when he mentioned it a couple of years ago. Well, how was _he_ supposed to know that Hiei's tastes ran toward 6-foot-tall Amazonian demonesses, when he bothered with women at all? Look at him! The climb must be part of the fun for him. He snickered to himself.

Of course, Kurama had gone on to point out that if Hiei was to ever get involved with a female, it certainly wouldn't be one like Mukuro, and it had nothing to do with looks or height. Youkai prize strength and power, even in their females, and Mukuro was definitely powerful enough to get Hiei's attention. He even said the Makai Lord had admired _Hiei's_ strength and had pursued _him_, but Hiei had never been interested in being "involved" with anyone. The fox said it was just as well, because they were both tainted with bitterness, and since neither of them knew how to give anything else, they couldn't learn anything different from each other. A shared sense of survival wasn't enough to base a relationship on.

And even if they had become lovers, Yusuke had heard enough from Koenma and Raizen to know that Hiei was pretty much considered off-limits as a prospective _mate_ for a youkai female, due to the conflicting elements in his blood. And while Mukuro might follow her own path in a lot of things, and probably would have gotten a thrill in thumbing her nose at everyone by having the "Forbidden Child" in her bed, she was also very proud of her own strength, and wouldn't have wanted to risk watering it down with his questionable blood. No, she never would have considered him for a _mate_.

It was really kind of sad, now that he thought about it. Hell, even an idiot like Kuwabara and a punk like _him_ could find someone to love them, not that either of them deserved it. Of course, Hiei didn't _want_ anyone to love him, -- not even his sister, which was probably why he would never tell her who he was. And then there was Kurama, who had _so many _women willing to love him, that he didn't see the value in it. They'd both probably rip his guts out and hang him with them if they knew he felt sorry for them. Damn, but he was glad he had grown up a ningen. Youkai might be powerful, and even superior in many ways, but really, other than Jin, most of them were just messed up. Shaking his head, he groaned when he saw what time it was. He really needed some sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hadn't they had a good enough laugh yet? Don't they have anything better to do than continue to thwart him like this? Those damn kami. He had waited all night, hoping her sons and the kitsune would leave her room, so he could finally talk to her. But it had been obvious that as soon as she had woken up, the boys had decided to have _their_ talk with her. And she wasn't taking it well. Everyone knew the day's routine was shot.

Shippou was standing outside her door, leaning up against the wall with a deep frown on his face. When he saw Hiei, he stood up and glared at him. "Sassouta tells me you're the one who pointed out to Daitano how it would look for Kagome to be fighting with a jian."

Hiei raised a brow and stared at him unblinkingly. "You disagree?"

"No," Shippou narrowed his eyes at him. "I had planned to pull her back myself when the time came. But you have forced her sons to confront her."

"They need to be aware of how things look in the Makai."

"And I would have informed them when I thought the time was right. Your job is to protect them, not meddle into their family affairs. And you can tell your friend that this is our home, not a whorehouse. If he wants to fuck Kagura, he can take his ass to the Makai to do it." At the ever-so-slight widening of Hiei's eyes, Shippou smiled coldly. "Did you really think that just because she masked her scent and aura, no one would be able to tell she was here? There's no masking the fresh smell of sex, and I've smelled it on Kagura enough times to recognize her from it. Do not underestimate me. And if the boys were a bit more experienced, and a bit less distracted last night, they would have noticed it, too. You can't hide a scent like that from kitsunes, inus and ookami. You elementals tend to forget just how developed our sense of smell really is, but the kitsune in the avatar should have known better." And with those words, he strode over to the stairs and left.

"Damn kitsunes," Hiei muttered.

The door to Kagome's room opened, and Daitano stormed over to the stairs, never even sparing a glance in the fire demon's direction. His growls echoed around the staircase. Less than a moment later, Eishumaru walked to the top of the stairs and yelled, "Run, you coward! If you can't face her after giving her an ultimatum, then you have no business …"

"Eishu," Kagome stood in the doorway, "don't."

Sassouta appeared behind her. "Kaa-san, …"

"I've heard what you all had to say. Now, if you don't mind, I need some time to think," she said quietly.

"It's not that we …"

"I know."

"Okay," her youngest son started to hug her, but the hurt look on her face stopped him, and he shuffled around her instead, hanging his head. "We'll, uh, see you at lunch, right?" he asked.

"Hai."

As Sassouta took hold of his fuming brother's arm and pulled him on down the stairs, he glanced back over his shoulder at his mother standing there dejectedly, and the Spirit Detective standing nearby, who hadn't moved a muscle through the whole scene. He sure hoped the hiyoukai stepped up and approached her. She looked so small and alone just standing there in her doorway. He had never felt so guilty and miserable in his whole life.

It was true they had all agreed they didn't want her in the thick of the fighting, -- hell, they'd keep her out of it completely if they could, -- but, she had reacted just like he knew she would, and had laughed their concerns off. And when Daitano had told her that they weren't _suggesting_ it, that they were, in fact, _telling_ her to stay back, or he would have the Spirit Detectives take her into the Reikai to wait it all out, she hadn't believed he was serious at first. Then, when Daitano had stood up and told her that she may be his mother, but that _he_ would be the Lord of his own lands, she had flinched as if he had slapped her. And he had seen how Daitano's eyes had widened briefly before he quickly turned away and left the room. He knew his oldest brother hadn't meant to say it like that. He never was good at expressing himself when he let himself get worked up about something. He tried so hard to stay calm and in control that he often came off as arrogant and tactless. And he knew he wished he could have thrashed himself on the spot. But once it was out, it couldn't be taken back, and he wouldn't back down. So, he had gone off to lick his own self-inflicted wounds.

That had left him and Eishumaru to witness the devastation they all had wrought. No, he wouldn't blame Daitano, -- it had to be done. Even Eishumaru knew that. He was just exorcising his own guilt by blaming Daitano's blunt approach. Truth be told, Shu probably felt twice as guilty, because he knew he could have said it better, but had left it to their eldest brother. Well, none of them would soon forget the look on her face, and the way she had closed her eyes for a minute, before she had turned away, too. Shock, disappointment, betrayal, and defeat were all plainly visible in her features. The only other time he had ever seen her look like that was when they were forced to abandon the Western palace, and it hadn't been directed at him then. He wasn't sure it was directed at them now, either, and somehow that made it worse. Knowing that she was most likely taking the blame for their decision, -- that she believed they thought she was a liability, who would get in the way of their goals, -- well, it made his gut churn. But he couldn't think of anything to say or any way to reassure her that wouldn't just make it worse by simply acknowledging those feelings. Damn it all.

They didn't want to make her feel like a burden, or like her help was unwanted. None of them would be anywhere near ready to make their challenges without her guidance. She had been the one to search for and approve all their senseis. She had guarded their fathers' weapons for them and told them of their abilities. She trained with them, sparred with them, and encouraged them. And as much as they all hated it, she had been the one who had fought to protect them and to preserve their inheritances for them. They had watched her, in awe, and with fear, as she had led small groups of their allies into battle again and again. And they had all dreamed of the day they could tell her she would never have to do that again. Too bad none of them had dreamed of _how_ to tell her. They had all known she would object, -- so why hadn't they realized just what it would sound like to her? It wasn't until those ill-phrased words had tumbled out of Daitano's mouth that he had suddenly seen how it must look from her point of view. Damn. He felt lower than worm spit. And he wanted nothing more than to go back up there and sit down right in her lap and beg for her forgiveness. What a fine ruler he was going to make. He hoped Daitano had saved him some trees.

Kagome continued to stare at the stairway long after her sons were out of sight. She fidgeted somewhat forlornly with the hem of her tunic. She had absolutely no idea what to do. When had everything fallen apart? Was she really that wrong? About … everything? Was it really wrong to want to do what she could to make their lives easier? She had never meant to make her sons feel like she was trying to take control. She _did_ believe in them and their abilities. They could win back their lands without her help, -- she knew that. But why should they have to go through all that? _They_ weren't the ones who had lost everything. Maybe she should have just turned herself in to someone after Kouga was killed. The problem was, at that time, there really wasn't anyone overseeing such matters. And she couldn't bear to leave her children. Maybe Master Zhang was right, -- maybe she was just being selfish, and she was making a mess of things for everyone she cared about by trying to be the one to protect _them_. They didn't need her protection anymore. She was nothing more than a liability.

As Hiei watched her shoulders droop, he closed his eyes, and clenched his fists tightly. He was going to use the Jagan to hunt down every kami who had ever existed, and then he was going to summon the Dragon and send him straight up all their asses. They were testing him. There was _no way _he could just grab her and shake her until she agreed with him now. Yelling was out, too. He couldn't even force her to just _think_ about them and their future, when she was so obviously confused and hurting from what her sons had said. And damn if he didn't have to take the blame for the timing of _that_, too. Oh, hai, they were testing him all right.

She looked over at him, and when she spoke, the slight tremor in her voice was nearly his undoing. "Hiei? I know you want to talk about … things, but right now, I just can't …" she broke off and looked down at the floor.

In an instant, he was standing right in front of her, and he gathered her up against his chest. He had absolutely no clue as to how to go about comforting someone, but if his onna needed it, then he would try. He'd show those damn kami that he _would_ be a good mate for her. So, he tried to follow his instincts as he rubbed her back with one hand and nuzzled lightly into her hair. When she wrapped her arms around him, and clutched him tightly, he almost breathed out a sigh of relief. He had known she loved him and wanted him, but it was good to know that she needed him, too, -- that he could actually _give_ her something, even if it was only his presence and an awkward attempt at comfort.

For a long moment, Kagome just let herself soak up all that Hiei was offering. She knew he was angry that she had decided to stay away from him, and he was extremely irritated that she wasn't giving him a chance to change her mind. And he probably even agreed with her sons. But in spite of all that, he was putting it aside for her sake. "Arigatou, Hiei," she said quietly, as she continued to cling to him. Then she kissed his neck softly and whispered, "Ai shitemasu."

She felt his muscles tense, and even though she was still feeling overwhelmed, she almost laughed when he mumbled, "I know, you damn stubborn onna," into her hair, while hugging her tight enough to make her back pop. Instead, she just hugged him tighter, too. She had missed him, -- had missed _this_. Even with all of her fears, and everything that was happening, she felt better just being with him. She wanted this so badly, and it had been so hard to give it up …

It was strange, because she had decided to take a lover as a physical outlet for her pent-up yearnings and desires, to help her focus on what she had to do, but her time and relationship with Hiei had become something entirely different. It became her refuge, -- her peace, -- and it became something she did, and _had_, just for herself. With her sons and her dear friends at her side, she hadn't realized she had been … lonely. And she had honestly thought she would never be able to love anyone else again, even if the danger weren't a factor. But Hiei filled a void in her life, and her heart. She also hadn't realized that she had guarded herself so much from everyone. She knew she made an effort to present a calm, composed front to strangers and enemies, but she hadn't been aware that she had been keeping so much inside, even from her sons, -- so much so, that the only person she felt completely free with, was Hiei. When did that happen?

Thinking of keeping things from her sons made her flush guiltily. They would have been happy to know she had someone who really cared for her, unlike the relationship she knew they thought she was having with Kurama. And then there were the challenges. As much as they were apparently wanting her to stay back in their battles, they would probably just send her to the Reikai _right now_ if they knew what her real intentions were. Why was everyone conspiring against her? She _knew_ she had made the right decisions, -- the best decisions for _everyone_ involved, so why were they all determined to make things difficult for her? She frowned and bit her bottom lip as she thought about that, and failed to notice that Hiei had pulled away just enough to look at her.

He had felt her relax against him, only to tense back up. Damn it, -- he knew he wasn't any good at this. It was difficult to try to be supportive and compassionate when he had never put himself in those roles before, and it was doubly so when his body was reacting so strongly to being next to her after such a prolonged absence. Eight days! He wasn't made of stone. Then again, maybe parts of him were. Really annoyingly insistent parts. And if she didn't stop biting her lip, he was going to join her. That idea was sounding more appealing by the second, and perhaps distraction would work better, anyway.

With that thought in mind, he backed her up a few steps into her room and slammed the door shut. He crushed her to him again, and lost himself in the feel and taste of her lips. He felt like a starving man who had just sat down to a feast. Here, with her in his arms, he could indulge his long-denied senses. Did she have any idea what she did to him? What she _meant_ to him? She _would_ be his mate. "Kagome, …"

Her thoughts and worries had flown when he'd kissed her, and she had melted into the heat he was producing. But his voice pulled her from the pleasant haze of sensation and brought her back to the problems she faced. "Hiei," she rubbed her cheek against him, "we just can't … You don't know everything, -- and when you do, you may not want …"

The apparition cupped her chin in his hand and looked intently into her eyes. "What I want is not going to change."

As she saw the fierce determination on his face, she couldn't help the little leap her heart gave. Was it possible they _could_ be together somehow? Would he still want to be with her? Hai, he just might. And maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have to surrender to the Reikai. She didn't know how, but, Master Zhang had told her not to give up hope. They still couldn't be mates, and he would have to accept that they couldn't ever have children, which was just another reason why she would not let him bind himself to her, but, … maybe they could still have _something_, for a while at least. She nodded at him. "We need to talk, -- about a lot of things. And you have to really _listen_, and think about what I say."

"Hn. _You_ will listen to what _I_ say." He didn't miss the way her lips twitched when he said that, but she nodded again. And he hadn't missed that flash of hope in her eyes. From what she had said, she still thought there was some big obstacle that could prevent them from being together, but it was obvious that she wanted to find a way around it. It was going to be all right. They would talk it out, and then he could finally …

"_**Hiei, meet us in the library. Koenma just contacted Yusuke with some news.**_"

Damn it! He was going to kill the fox and the detective, and then use the demi-god's corpse to mop up their blood. They were all working for the kami, and they were conspiring against him! He couldn't stifle the irritated groan that escaped his lips, and he rested his forehead on hers. "I have to meet with the others right now."

Running a finger along his collarbone, she said, "It's okay. I need to think some more, anyway, -- to try to figure some things out," she told him.

"Don't think about it too much. You make things seem more complicated than they are. Just trust me. And trust your sons, too."

She looked a little startled at that last part, but she smiled a bit sadly. "I do."

"_**Hiei? This is important. Where are you?**_"

"**I'll be right there.**" (_And you'd better duck, you damn fox._)

Hearing him growl low in his throat, Kagome brushed her lips across his and stepped away from him. "Kurama's calling you, isn't he? You should go."

"Tonight. Don't even think about putting up a barrier to keep me out."

Her eyes sparkled a bit and she flashed him a genuine smile. "I won't."

"Good." Then he grabbed her upper arms and crushed her to him again, kissing her fiercely. "Kimi o ai shitemasu."

And in the blink of an eye, he was gone, -- leaving her to inhale sharply and close her eyes, as she let his words wash over her like a caress, before she slowly breathed out, "Hiei."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's about time you got here," Yusuke fumed, as Hiei entered the library and walked over to look out one of the windows.

The apparition was having a difficult time reigning in his own temper, and if the detective didn't shut up, it would be a toss-up as to which one of his teammates he skewered first. Kurama was still at the top of his list, especially after declaring he still intended to get his paws on Kagome, but the way he was feeling at the moment, he might just rip off Yusuke's arms to beat the fox with.

Sensing Hiei's foul mood, Kurama gave Yusuke a look to back off. "Kagura told Lord Koenma that she and her son would be ready for the aura examination in three days, just like you said she would, and he contacted Genkai. She will be here in an hour or so, along with the others. She wants to begin examining Kagome and Eishumaru first. She will have to spend time with them each separately, and then together to get a feeling of how and where Kagome's aura intersects her son's, so she can make some deductions about where his father's aura intersects it. She will have to do the same with Kagura and Ginjiro, and then she will have to examine Eishumaru and Ginjiro together. The entire process may take a week."

"Now tell him the problem," Yusuke broke in. "Tell him all the shit that's going on!"

Hiei turned to Kurama with a questioning look on his face, and Kurama sighed. "There have been five more females killed. Three more in the Northern lands and two in the East. One of them was Princess Ayame's cousin, a rather powerful ookami female of some 600 years. Her mate, her father, and Lord Yemon have all petitioned the Reikai for an investigation and justice."

"And that's not all! We still can't find Ayame, and now _they_ are reporting her as missing!" Yusuke yelled. "All hell's breaking loose!"

"We will have to go hunt down the dead kuromiko," Hiei commented, with a frown.

"Hai. And Lord Koenma would like to be able to send us _now_, but with Genkai, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru coming here, not to mention Kagura and her son, he is afraid to leave them, and Kagome, unprotected. It is very likely Kikyou will be heading this way very soon. So, he has sent Jin and Touya to work with Chuu and Rinku for now, along with several groups of his special forces," Kurama told him.

"There's more!" Yusuke was pacing back and forth rapidly and waving his arms around wildly. "Now that the murders are gaining attention in the Makai, rumors are starting to surface about the miko or priestess who is doing the killing. Kagome's name, and the story of what happened to her mates, has come up."

"Fuck." Now _that_ was an unexpected development, and it might have serious consequences if more pressure is brought to bear on the Reikai. And it didn't help her sons any, either.

"Exactly! What the hell are we going to do?!!?"

"First of all, you need to stop panicking," the avatar said, shaking his head a little. "We're going to have to be more vigilant around here. We should start patrolling the grounds regularly."

"Fine! But none of the girls can leave the house once they get here, and that should go for Kagome, too," the toushin declared.

The temperature in the room started to rise as Hiei's frustration got the better of him. They could not allow the dead bitch to go on killing female youkai in the Makai. They _had_ to go get her. But there was no way in hell he was going to leave Kagome here, where he couldn't make sure she was safe. (_Damn it! There has to be another way, but I can't think of one!_) "When the aura examination is over, we will take the priestess with us into the Makai to hunt for the dead one."

"_What_?!!? We can't do that! Some of the youkai there are starting to scream for her blood because they think _she _might be the one doing the killing. If they see that she really _is_ alive, and back, they'll _really_ think it was her."

Kurama studied at Hiei carefully. "Kikyou can find her because of the piece of her soul she has. You are suggesting we use her to draw the kuromiko out."

"Oh, _hell _no! We can't use her as bait!" Yusuke protested.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists at his sides. "We don't have any choice." (_And I won't let anything happen to her. After we kill the bitch, I'll take Kagome away if I have to, until things settle back down._) Fixing his teammates with a glare, he asked, "Is there anything else?"

Yusuke just threw his hands in the air, while Kurama chuckled. "Actually, Touya had an interesting piece of news. Kagura visited the Northern palace before coming here, presumably to see Princess Ayame. But, since she wasn't there, she spoke with Lord Yemon."

"Who knows where we are by coming through the Reikai himself," Yusuke added, unnecessarily.

"It's not unreasonable to think he might share that kind of information with her, if he and Princess Ayame _are_ working together against Kagome. He may even be the one who told her where we were before."

"Then perhaps it wasn't such a wise decision to just fuck her and let her go, so she could continue to be a danger to the ones we are supposed to be protecting," Hiei shot at Kurama, causing both of his brows to raise in surprise. "We should let them know they are about to have company." And he turned and left.

"_I told you he needs a good fuck. Testy little bastard._" Youko tch-tched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome served tea to the ladies in the large sitting room on the 1st floor. She was feeling a bit distracted and her manner was subdued. Shippou had been the one to tell her about the plans for the aura examination, and that Genkai would be coming, along with the other women and Kuwabara, this afternoon. It had given her something else to do, since she had been unwilling to face Zhang or her sons yet. She wasn't even sure Master Zhang would continue to teach her with the jian anymore.

Shippou had stayed with her to help her prepare the rooms for everyone. He told her Eishumaru had already asked Yusuke to change rooms, so Shizuru could stay in the one right around the corner from him. Keiko and Yukina would share the other room in the north wing, and Genkai would take the one next to Hiei in the south wing. When Kagura and Ginjiro arrived in three days, she planned to put them in the south wing on the 2nd floor.

As they made sure the bathrooms were supplied and the sheets were freshened, Shippou didn't say anything about what her sons had said, nor did he ask her any questions. But she knew he knew what was going on. He always did. She smiled to herself at that thought. What would she ever do without him? He was the one constant in her life ever since the beginning of her time and adventures so long ago, in the Feudal Era. She knew he would always support her, no matter what.

"Shippou? Would you be willing to do some training with me? With the jian?"

He put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "I know your sons have told you they don't want you taking part in their battles with a jian."

"Hai," she admitted.

"And if you are asking _me_, then you must have doubts that Master Zhang will continue to train you," he continued.

"Hai." She stared into his bright green eyes for a moment. "And you know that I must do what I feel is right. I will not lie to you, -- they will not like it. But when it is over, they will be beginning a new stage in their lives, and so will I. There is always the chance that the Reikai will come for me," she raised a hand to still his protest, "and even if they do not, I will probably have to keep a low profile somewhere in either the Ningenkai or the Reikai, if I am allowed to take up my duties there. This may be the last chance I have to do something for my children, and to redeem myself somewhat to my mates."

The kitsune sighed and pulled her close, so he could rest his chin on top of her head. "You know what my thoughts about that are, so I won't tell you again, -- I know they won't change how you feel. But you need to know that I agree with the boys, and I don't want you fighting any more than they do. This isn't the life you should be leading, Kagome. But, I will also never turn my back on you. So, … hai, I will train with you, if that is what you truly wish. However, I want you think about it some more, first. And if you intend to take it into battle, I want you to stand beside me."

Kagome hesitated, guilt-stricken that she was deceiving him about her intentions, but she knew she could not tell him she planned to issue challenges herself. He would do everything in his power to prevent that. "If it comes to a battle, I will stay back, beside you, to fight," she told him, knowing she was hedging the truth with her choice of words.

"That's my girl! That's all I ask," he beamed at her, then kissed her cheek lightly.

He was going to kill her when he found out her plans. She stifled a sigh as she tried to pay attention to the chatter going on around her and be a gracious hostess to her visitors. It really was nice to see the other ladies again. She had hesitated in front of her wardrobe before deciding to put on a soft gray iro tomesode with a light pink and white obi for the day, knowing she would not be doing any training. She had considered wearing modern clothing to make sure she put her guests at ease, but the plain truth was _she_ needed the comfort of the familiar style of dress for her own peace of mind, while she was still feeling so ill -at-ease with her own family. Her choice, and the reason behind it, did not go unnoticed by her sons, or Hiei, when she had joined everyone for lunch. The meal had been strained and mostly silent, except for a few questions about when the others would arrive, and what the plans were for the aura examination. Kagome had excused herself afterwards and retired to her room until Shippou came to tell her the women were here.

While the ladies gathered in the sitting room for their tea, Kagome's sons, Shippou, and Ginta went to the dojo to work out. The boys were definitely feeling chastened by their mother's formal politeness to them. Hakkaku, Myouga, and Jaken were meeting in the library. The boys had told them to invite several of the other youkai on their list to meet with them as soon as possible, so they were making plans to go back to the Makai. Zhang, who had watched Kagome carefully throughout the meal, was meditating on the beach. And the Spirit Detectives were setting up their schedule for patrolling the grounds, and discussing their plans to hunt down Kikyou.

"This certainly is a lovely place, Kagome. It was so kind of you to put us all up for a while," Keiko said.

"Not at all," she smiled. "I'm delighted to have your company. I'm happy that you and Shizuru were able to take the time off from your jobs to accompany Genkai-sama and Yukina."

"Hmph. I'll be lucky to _have_ a job to go back to, with all of the time I've taken off lately. Not that it would be any big loss," Shizuru commented dryly.

At Kagome's questioning look, Yukina explained, "Kazuma and Yusuke insisted that they stay at the temple with us, and not go to work, in case that undead kuromiko crosses over into the Ningenkai. Even though it is highly unlikely she would come across any of us, they are still afraid she may attack us for our souls." She smiled at Shizuru. "It has been wonderful to have them stay with us, along with Kazuma, but I know it is difficult for Shizuru to feel so confined."

Kagome smiled, too. "I know the feeling. But males can be very protective of those they love. I assure you, though, that Kikyou would never harm a human, -- Kurama should know that. And Kikyou maintains her existence with the souls of young females who have recently passed on."

"I thought Kikyou attacked Kurama?" Keiko asked.

"No, she attacked _Youko_, and she would have killed _him_ without remorse. She has no love for youkai. But when he transformed back into Kurama, she was very upset that she had injured him."

Genkai's eyes widened. She had found out a lot about Kagome and what had happened to her mates from Kuwabara while he had been staying at the temple.. "That's why you are so positive that she isn't the one who killed your first mate, -- because he was human the night he was killed."

Kagome turned to her and nodded. "Kikyou had wanted him to become human for her. It would have been impossible for her to kill him in that state."

"I'm glad. That means that Keiko, Shizuru, and Genkai-sama should not have to worry about her. Kazuma and Yusuke will be very relieved to hear that," Yukina said.

Kagome reached out and patted her hand. "You shouldn't worry, either. Even though you are youkai, I don't think she would attack you unless she felt threatened by you."

"I'm sure you are right. After all, I'm not powerful like the females in the Makai she has been killing to boost her power."

All of the color drained from Kagome's face. "Kikyou is _killing_ female youkai for their souls?"

"H-hai, …" the koorime covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh! Gomen nasai! I didn't realize they didn't tell you that."

"She has never done anything like that before, -- why would she do that?" Kagome turned anguished eyes towards Genkai.

Genkai sighed. Those idiots should have told her and her sons what was going on. "We think she is killing female youkai so she can harness their power, -- presumably to use against _you_. They should have let you know so you would be prepared. Her victims have been progressively stronger and older females. So far, she is still in the Makai."

"How many?" she whispered.

"As of the last report, twenty-one."

Kagome closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. (_This is my fault, too. So much death, so much heartache. No more._)

"Don't worry, Kagome. It will be all right. Yusuke and the others are going to track her down. They'll take care of everything, -- they're very strong," Keiko tried to reassure her.

(_No. This is my responsibility. No one else's._) She opened her eyes. "Hai, I know they are. Arigatou." And she deliberately schooled her expression so it did not betray her thoughts as she made plans of her own, while deftly turning the conversation to other matters. When Eishumaru came to escort Shizuru and the other ladies on a tour of the grounds, Kagome excused herself to check on the dinner arrangements.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone gathered that evening to go in to dinner, Daitano frowned and looked at the stairway. "I'm surprised okaa-san isn't down already. It's not like her to keep guests waiting."

When he saw Hakkaku come slowly down the stairs, he marched over to foot of them and peered up the spiraling case. The ookami flinched away from him and looked guiltily at the floor. "What's wrong, Hakkaku?"

He took a deep breath, and still refusing to meet Daitano's eyes, said, "Please forgive me, but nee-san asked me not to come down until now. She's gone."

The others stared at him. "What do you mean she's _gone_? Gone _where_?"

"Into the Makai after Kikyou."

"_WHAT_?!!?" Yusuke yelled.

"Oh, no! It's my fault," Yukina cried.

"It's not your fault. These idiots should have told her what was happening sooner," Genkai patted her shoulder.

"Told her what? What the hell is going on?!!?" Daitano demanded.

Hiei grabbed Yusuke's arm. "Call Botan. Now." He had already unbound the Jagan. He had to locate her as soon as they entered the Makai.

"I told her about the undead kuromiko killing female youkai for their souls to boost her power," Yukina said softly.

"Kikyou is doing _what?_" Sassouta asked, disbelief mingled with horror evident in his voice.

"She thinks she has found a way to defeat our mother," Eishumaru said.

"Hai," Kurama nodded, then turned to Hakkaku. "When did she leave, and do you know exactly where she went?"

"It's been almost 2 hours. She had Ginta take her to the spot where Kikyou hit me with her arrow. Shippou went with her, too," he added.

"Hi guys! What's up?" Botan asked as she stepped into the room.

"You will take us into the Makai _now_," Hiei growled.

"And then take the girls into the Reikai until we return," Yusuke added.

"What? Why?" she asked, perplexed.

"Nevermind! Let's go!" Hiei stalked over to her.

Daitano grabbed Hakkaku. "Tell her where we need to go," he ordered.

Kurama looked at the boys. "You can't come. It's too dangerous for you to go into the Makai now. You are close, but you're still not quite ready to issue your challenges, and if you are seen, …"

"Fuck that! We're going!" Eishumaru told him, narrowing his eyes.

"Let them. She's their mother. You would not leave Shiori's safety to others," Hiei pointed out, much to Kurama's surprise. As they stepped through the portal into the Eastern lands of the Makai, he started scanning the area. "Shit. There are several powerful youkai nearby. She could be facing greater danger than the kuromiko. They would attack her simply for seemingly being ningen, -- and a priestess at that, -- but if they have heard the rumors and believe her to be the one responsible for the killings, things could go even worse."

"There are rumors that she is the one who has been killing the female youkai?" Daitano asked.

"Hai. Her name and the old stories have come up. So far, they are being discounted as simply rumors, since no one has seen her for 400 years. But if she were seen now, it would lend credence to the theory," Kurama told him.

"Well, which way do we go?" Sassouta asked, looking around. This was his first look at the realm he would call home. Even though his senses were alert and he was searching for signs of his mother, he couldn't help but give a small sigh of approval. The red sky and dense foliage of the landscape where they stood felt comforting. Hai, this was truly a realm for youkai. Ginta and Hakkaku had often described the Northern lands to him, and he was looking forward to seeing the mountains, and some of the stark, barren lands where he could run free. The very air here felt wild, -- savage, even, -- and it called to the youki in his blood, making it sing in his veins.

"You feel it, too, don't you?" Daitano said.

"Hai. We belong here."

Eishumaru nodded in agreement.

Kurama watched them closely. "_**They feel at home here. Many youkai long for the Ningenkai, but they will thrive in this realm.**_"

"_I believe you are correct. Something about the atmosphere here appeals more to those of us with more advanced senses. It is free of the pollution and artifice of the Ningenkai, -- not to mention the ningen population. The land itself feels more primitive and alive here,_" Youko observed.

"That way," Hiei pointed further East.

"Of course," Eishumaru said, getting his bearings. "The Goshinboku would have been in that direction. Is there a representation of it in this realm?"

"Hai," Hakkaku answered, "though it is gnarled and twisted."

Hiei and Eishumaru sped off, with Sassouta close on their heels, -- the dust at his feet beginning to swirl around him.

Hakkaku gaped for a moment before taking off with the others. "I've never seen Sassouta draw upon his speed like that before. He reminds me of Kouga. When he had the shards of the Shikon no Tama in his legs, his speed manifested itself by completely encasing him in a tornado of winds and dust as he ran. And even without them, he was easily the fastest of all ookami I've ever met. He used to run me and Ginta into the ground."

Kurama looked over at him thoughtfully, as he let Youko take over so he could travel faster. Was it possible the boys would be even more powerful here, -- perhaps they could draw on their instincts more?

"_It's possible the youki in their blood surges more in response to the youki all around us,_" Youko addressed his unspoken thoughts.

"Damn it, you old hag! Why didn't you just go with the girls?" Yusuke complained as he ran along with Genkai on his back.

"I want to see this kuromiko for myself. Now quit your whining and run faster, dimwit," the old lady barked at him.

In the distance, they saw flashes of light, and they could feel the unpleasant sensation of vast amounts of holy powers being released. Apparently, Kagome and Kikyou had already found each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome stood in front of the Makai's version of the Goshinboku, she closed her eyes. It was only fitting that she put Kikyou to rest here. Once again, her weakness was coming back to haunt her, and once again, the blood of innocents had been spilled because of it. She sighed as she thought, not for the first time, what a strange destiny had been laid before her. So many events began and ended with her, and she was never quite sure what her role was, -- was she the cause of these happenings, or did she simply witness their birth to insure she would see them through to the end?

Kikyou, … her predecessor in life, in duty, and in love. She had been in awe of her, frightened by her, envied her, and pitied her. The two of them should never have met. She should have been able to draw upon her strength and power as she fought against the first miko's enemy. Instead, she had endured over a hundred years with an incomplete soul. And what of Kikyou? What had she endured as she wandered the earth, losing more and more of her humanity as time wore on? There was never any hope for anything resembling _life _for her in that form. She needed to rest, and Kagome knew she should have seen to it long ago. She should have done it right after Naraku was defeated, but she had still feared that her "death" would hurt Inuyasha. And after he was gone, her own life had been in such turmoil that she hadn't given the other woman much thought. When she faced her again years later, she had her children to take care of, and too much death already on her hands to think about seeking more. But she had done Kikyou a disservice by allowing her to continue on, and she would have to live with that knowledge. It was time …

"Kagome!"

She dodged the faint, whistling noise just as Shippou yelled her name, and turned to face her nemesis. "In the back, Kikyou? You were never afraid to face me before." And she immediately threw up a barrier that pushed Shippou and Ginta away, and enclosed her and Kikyou in the open field.

"You have trapped yourself with me, and left your friends on the outside. Always trying to save everyone else. But once I am in possession of my full soul, I will send them to keep you company in hell. Filthy youkai," she spat.

"I cannot allow you to harm anyone else, and I am sorry for what you have become. It's time you were at peace. Let me help you, Kikyou," Kagome said calmly.

"Help me? _Help_ me?" the kuromiko laughed bitterly. "Why should I let you _help_ me? You've already helped yourself to everything that was mine. Now I'm taking it all back." And with a wave of her hand, she sent five shikigami in the form of serpents slithering through the grass towards Kagome, before firing three arrows in rapid succession.

Summoning her powers into her hands, Kagome swept one arm at the approaching shikigami, causing them to disintegrate as a shimmering pink wave hit them, allowing her to concentrate on deftly evading the arrows. Not bothering with a traditional bow, she sent a hama no ya fashioned from her own ki speeding towards the other woman. Her expression was fierce with her resolve. There would be no holding back this time.

As they approached the scene of the fight, Hiei's thoughts were full of what he was going to do to Kagome after he had Koenma bring her back, -- because there was no doubt about it, this time, he really was going to _kill that onna_! She had _left_ _him_, without a _word_, to go after a fucking dead onna, who had already been _killing_ other females in order to gain enough power to kill _her_! What the hell was the matter with her?!!?It didn't make a bit of difference to him that he knew what she was doing and why, or that he would have done the same thing himself, if he'd been in her place. And he could not care less that she was extremely powerful, and had probably faced this much danger many times in her life, and that if she were any other female, he'd probably tell the others to let her fight her own battles since she was capable of it. And he didn't give a fuck if that made him a hypocrite or not. As far as he was concerned, none of that meant a damn thing. The only thing that mattered was that everything he had, -- everything he wanted, -- was in danger of being taken away from him, and he couldn't even try to hold on to her or protect her, because she had gone off to face her enemy on her own. (_Damn stubborn onna!_)

When he came to a stop, he was mildly surprised to note that the second son was just a few steps behind him, and the youngest wasn't far behind. But he barely spared them a thought, as his attention was focused on the two females standing about 40 feet apart in an open field. They were out of his reach, on the other side of a bright pink barrier, which prevented anyone else from interfering in the events taking place. Shippou and Ginta had been trapped outside of it, too. He would kill them later. Right now he was busy assessing the condition of the two combatants.

The air inside the barrier was thick and crackling with power. A few smoldering arrows scorched and split the earth and surrounding trees where they'd struck, devastating the area due to the youki present in all forms of life in the Makai. The onnas were facing each other with grim determination, but he was glad to see that Kagome didn't appear to be hurt. She was wearing another tai chi-style uniform, but this one was different than the ones she normally wore. The pants and tunic were black, with white cuffs at the ankles and wrists, a white collar, and white frog enclosures all down the front. They were closer-fitting than the others, and the tunic was shorter. He approved of the fit, seeing that it would allow less for an opponent to catch hold of in close combat. She had her hair in its normal long braid, down the center of her back and out of her way. There was no doubt she had come prepared to fight. And as he assessed her stance and the brilliance of the pink glow surrounding her hands, he could not suppress his appreciation for the strength and power she radiated. She was … stunning. But even from this distance he could feel her sorrow and her regret, and that made him anxious. Kurama had told Koenma early on that she was probably one of the most dangerous females he had ever seen, -- her main limitation being her sentiment, which made her hesitate to kill. He only hoped that he was wrong about it eventually being her downfall.

Huge serpentine shikigami streaked across the ground toward Kagome by the dozens, only to be destroyed or deflected back towards Kikyou by a wave of the priestess' hand. But it seemed the kuromiko used them as a diversion as much as for a direct attack, and she kept trying to calculate the best instant to fire an arrow while Kagome was otherwise occupied. When yet another one of her hama no ya hit a tree in the distance behind Kagome, Kuwabara, having just arrived, shuddered when the tree exploded.

"She was nowhere near that strong before," he gasped. He was very worried for his friend, who seemed to be mostly on the defensive.

"No, she wasn't," Youko agreed. "The ookami would never have survived a hit like that." He wasn't entirely sure how _he_ would fare. One arrow still wouldn't be enough to kill him, but it would do some serious, perhaps even irreparable, damage, depending on where he was hit. The thought made him narrow his eyes in anger. He still owed that bitch one, and if the widow didn't finish her off, he would take great pleasure in delivering it to her. Slowly.

"She may have gained some strength and power, which make her hama no ya extremely dangerous, but she won't hit kaa-san," Sassouta said confidently.

"Unless she is distracted by those snakes she keeps throwing at her. What the hell _are_ those things and what will they do if they get her?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"They are shikigami. I am surprised we can see them, but I suppose it's due to the large amount of Kagome's power that has been unleashed in that enclosed area. And I'm not sure what their effect would be if they were to strike her. They might simply injure her as a form of Kikyou's power, or they could bestow some form of curse on her," Youko answered.

"Correct. Kagome has faced a kuromiko before, who sent one to bite her and retrieve her blood so she could curse her by tainting the jewel shards she carried. If these are like Tsubaki's, they could even paralyze or kill her. But I think Kikyou would prefer to kill her with an arrow, the way Inuyasha was killed," Shippou informed them.

Hiei turned his attention to the dead onna. In stark contrast to Kagome's solid stance, she seemed to be struggling to remain standing. One of the sleeves of the cream-colored kimono of her chihaya had been ripped away, presumably by a hama no ya, and there was a long, thin burn along her right arm. She had taken a hit in her left shoulder, which left a black hole, but there was no blood visible. As he watched, Kagome sent another hama no ya at her which knocked her backwards when it hit. She sank to one knee, and he watched as she poured her own ki into the arrow to disperse it, before covering the wound in her side with her hand. He frowned slightly. There was something wrong with this scene. If she had taken two direct hits, why weren't any of the souls escaping her injured body? Focusing the Jagan, he saw it, -- the thin, black barrier encasing her body, just as before. But the last time, when Kagome had hit her with her hama no ya, the barrier had shattered. And she had hit her from a considerably farther distance, with a weaker hama no ya. Even though her arrows were piercing it, and actually damaging her body, they were not breaking down the barrier. The kuromiko _had _boosted her powers, damn it. And what the hell was his onna doing?!!?

"Kikyou," she started towards her downed opponent, "you know you don't belong here, -- not in this time, not in that false body, and not with so much darkness inside of you. You were a strong, proud protector. I know you never wanted to be cast in that role, but you accepted it, and you helped so many people. You helped Inuyasha. You gave him hope, -- hope for happiness, and for love. I'm so sorry you were cheated out of your own hopes and dreams for those things, for a normal, ordinary life. It's not fair, but you can't change it. And I know you don't want to continue on this way. This kuromiko you have become, killing innocent youkai for your own purposes, -- this isn't _you_. And I know I am to blame, too. By allowing you to continue to exist like this, I allowed your hatred to fester and grow. Let me help you to purge it and find peace. You have wandered the earth as one apart from everyone else for far too long. You need to rest." She stopped just a few steps away and held out a hand imploringly.

"I can't believe she's doing this," Yusuke whispered. "That woman tried to _kill_ her, and she's offering to _save_ her?"

Her sons just stood there silently, while Ginta and Hakkaku nodded. Shippou answered him quietly, "That's who Kagome is."

Kikyou closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I _am_ … tired." And she let her bow drop to the ground beside her.

Kagome closed the distance between them, and bent down to embrace her.

"No!" Daitano yelled. But the warning came too late, as the flash of sunlight gleaming off of the metal of Kikyou's dagger was extinguished as the dagger was plunged into his mother's abdomen.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, and she slid to her knees in front of Kikyou, her arms still around the other woman's shoulders. Kikyou slowly stood up and smiled. "You're pathetic. Still so foolish and so trusting. Always wanting to see the 'good' in everyone. Always wanting to 'save' everyone. How many times did Inuyasha have to save _you_ because of that? It took me a long time to figure it out, but that damn weakness of yours has always been your greatest strength, hasn't it? It's the reason why everyone always helped you, -- shielded you. Inuyasha got to play the big, strong protector for you, didn't he? That's why he loved you. It made him feel _special_. Well, look where it got him. He would have been better off with _me_.

I never needed anyone to help me. I was killing youkai and protecting the village when I was 13. When you dropped into our era, 50 years after my death, you couldn't even shoot a bow. Even with _my_ soul, and _my_ powers, you were worthless. I never wanted to be resurrected, but when you broke my hold on Inuyasha so I couldn't take him to hell with me, I was stuck here. And when I saw what a mockery you were making of _my_ life, I knew I had to get my soul back. I never expected you to survive your encounters with Naraku. And I never expected Inuyasha to choose to be with you. The wish on the Shikon no Tama should have been to restore me." She pointed to Daitano, who was trying madly to break through his mother's barrier, along with the others. "That should be _my_ son!" she screamed.

As her words echoed around the field, the air around Daitano began to lift and swirl. As his eyes flashed red, he snarled at Kikyou, revealing his fangs. "I may be inu, but that doesn't mean my otou-san would have taken a cold bitch like you for a mate. The part of him that was youkai could never have accepted you, any more than you accepted him. You wanted him to marry you, as a human, because you were afraid of what he really was. And if he had become human for you, he would have resented you for it, -- for making him become only half of what he should have been. What makes you think that half a man could father any children?" And she stared at him in horror as his features began to change and elongate. He hunched over, and then leaned down. Strong, furry, white paws shook the ground when they hit it, as long sharp claws sprouted from them. As the transformation overtook him, he changed and grew, until a huge, white dog almost 50 feet tall, with a red flaming arrow emblazoned across its forehead and a jagged purple stripe slashing across both sides of his face, stood in his place. "Let down the barrier, okaa-san," he ordered.

Kikyou shivered. "He's a monster! Inuyasha could not transform like that!"

Kagome closed her eyes as she grasped the handle of the dagger and pulled it from her stomach, then stuck it into the ground beside her. "No, _you're _the monster. But you are right about a couple of things." She pressed her hand to the wound to staunch the flow of blood, and inhaled sharply with the pain. "And you are wrong about a couple of things."

"Okaa-san! Drop the barrier!" Daitano roared, as he raked his claws along it, causing pink sparks to shoot off in all directions.

"I think it _did_ make Inuyasha feel good to know that he was needed and valued. It gave him confidence and pride in himself. But he needed _me_, too. And if you think you never needed anyone, you're lying to yourself. You needed Inuyasha to be able to justify turning your back on your responsibilities. Helping a hanyou become human was a good enough reason, wasn't it? Even if that's not what he would have wanted, if you'd given him another choice. You couldn't even go to hell without him.

And do you honestly believe that your soul, and your powers, originated with _you_? That you were the first miko ever to be born with a special ability and aptitude to heal and protect? Those powers were granted centuries before you were born, to someone who _earned_ them through devoted service and a sincere desire to help others. They grew as they were passed down through the ages with the soul that came to be yours, -- each person building upon them, adding to them with the karma accumulated during their lifetime. You studied with learned priests to learn how to use those powers. And all of the good you did added to them, too, and to the purity of your soul. The piece of the soul that reanimated your body and brought back your consciousness as _you_ isn't yours, though. It's _mine_.

When my soul ascended at my death, the kami told me that after you died, that soul was reincarnated three times into three powerful mikos before it came to me. That's why it is so much larger now, and so pure. _Their_ deeds, _their_ purity, and _their_ karma enlarged it. Then it lay dormant for over two hundred years because the splitting of the realms had cut down on the need for mikos and priestesses. But those powers, and the purity that soul had attained were needed, plus a little more, … _me_. I was needed to set things right in the past. Kikyou, I was never meant to be your rival. I was supposed to be your avenger, along with Inuyasha. My soul isn't yours. My life isn't yours. I am not an altered version of _you_. And _my_ qualities, -- _my_ powers and purity, -- even facets of my personality, have been added to this soul. Can't you feel the difference? Why do you think you are able to express your feelings as you were never able to do in life? By holding a piece of _my_ soul, _you_ gained part of _me_."

She slowly rose to her feet, and as the movement increased the flow of blood, Daitano howled and leapt at the barrier. His brothers, also sporting the jagged stripes on their cheeks and the symbol of their lineage on their foreheads, rushed up beside him, drawing their weapons to try to break through and help their mother. Hiei was struggling to restrain his own transformation as he used the Jagan to search for weaknesses in the barrier. But her next words gave them all pause.

"Daitano, … all of you, … stay back. I will not die here, -- not today, and not by _her_ hand. As a healer, Kikyou, you should know that this isn't a fatal wound, -- even if I were still completely ningen. And I assure I am not."

Kikyou sneered at her. "Perhaps that wound isn't fatal, but the blood loss _is_ weakening you. You are far stronger and more skilled than I had imagined, -- you have learned great control through the years, but I am not the same as I used to be, either. As you can see, you have hit me and this body is damaged, but my barrier is strong enough to hold the souls within me. You cannot 'kill' me, if you cannot release them. And I doubt you can continue to dodge my attacks for long, now that you are injured. I have learned how to increase my powers, and I could extinguish your life in an instant, but I have waited for this moment for so long that I want to savor it. I want to see it in your eyes. You used to know your place, before Inuyasha betrayed me and made you think you were someone you are not. Despite your belief that _my_ soul grew and became stronger before _you_ took it, the truth is, you are still just a watered-down version of me. You never could bring yourself to do what it takes to achieve your goals, no matter the cost. You are weak. And the only reason Inuyasha turned to you, was because you are _alive_ and I am not. Now I am going to fix that." And her hands began to glow with a black light.

Kagome knew she was right about the blood loss weakening her. She had to end it quickly. "You always were too arrogant for your own good," she said, assuming an offensive stance and summoning her own powers into her hands, as she prepared to attack. "And you always had an over-inflated opinion of your own power, -- you thought you were the only one who could defeat Naraku, and you thought you could do it on your own. But you couldn't. Do you honestly think that the power you _stole_ by killing youkai for their souls can stand against the power _earned_ by priestesses and mikos, like _you _used to be? I _have_ been weak before, and it has cost me dearly, but I was never just a 'watered-down version' of you. If you believe that I will not do what I have to, then you have no idea who I am, -- you never did. You are right about one last thing, -- I _am_ still foolish, and I _do_ still want to save everyone I can. It hurts me more than you will ever know to have to do this, but your time is up."

And ignoring the pain in her midsection, she launched herself at her. She knew she couldn't afford the time it might take to use her snake style kung fu, and with her injury, she wasn't going to be able to do any kicking, but she had to take the fight in close to maximize her advantage. So, she employed the eight fists of Tibetan Hop Gar in a series of blows to weaken the shield Kikyou had encased herself in to hold onto the souls inside of her. Visibly shaken and hurting, the kuromiko threw her arms forward to attack her directly with her powers, and concentrating on her middle, managed to throw her back.

"Kaa-san!"

"Shit! With that injury, she wasn't able to dodge that," Yusuke swore.

All three of her sons, who had calmed somewhat at their mother's earlier reassurance began to renew their frantic efforts to reach her. Daitano was still in his inu form, and his rumbling growls filled the air. With their attention captured by what was going on in front of them, most of them were oblivious to the green tint quickly taking over Hiei's skin, except for Genkai. The old woman unobtrusively came up beside him and very quietly murmured, "Get ahold of yourself. She has more in her than that."

Youko, who had been watching Kagome intently as she pressed her hand firmly against her stomach again and groaned, stepped up to Eishumaru and laid a hand on his shoulder. "She figured out a way to stop the bleeding, -- temporarily, anyway. As long as she can withstand the pain, she will be able to continue, though she will tire fast. It will do no good for you to expend yourself on this barrier. We will not be able to help her until this is over."

Shippou turned to him, "How can she stop the bleeding?"

"She took a tip from Kikyou. Look closely, -- she has encased herself in a tight barrier to prevent further blood loss."

Sure enough. There was now a bright pink light covering her from head to toe. Catching her breath, she shook her head slightly, before moving back in towards Kikyou. The dead woman was having to pour her power into maintaining her barrier. There were cracks all over her clay body from the blows her reincarnation had dealt her. Seeing her come at her again, she sent out one more shikigami serpent, and then threw out a huge wave of her dark spiritual energy.

Kagome's footwork wasn't very nimble, but she managed to sidestep the shikigami, and wave it away into nothingness almost as an afterthought. Her focus was on her prey. Holding her arms out in front of her, a blast of her own spiritual energy collided with Kikyou's, and the explosion shook the ground, causing her to stumble, but she continued forward. Kikyou had been knocked to the ground by the shockwaves, and she grabbed her bow as she tried to get back on her feet. But Kagome reached her before she was fully standing. The pink light surrounding her had become almost blindingly bright as she called upon all of her reserves of power. Another flurry of blows pounded the kuromiko's body, and she cried out as the first of the souls began to escape when her barrier finally gave way under the barrage. Crumpling to the ground, she lay on her back and looked up at Kagome as a string of lights poured out of her and made their way heavenwards. "This … isn't over," she croaked.

Lowering herself to her knees and straddling Kikyou's prone figure, Kagome looked her in the eyes. "Hai, it is. My Sifu would be very disappointed to learn that I ignored the precepts of the style he taught me: Sim - Evade, Jeet - Intercept, Chun - Penetrate, and Chon - Destroy. _No negotiation_. Forgive me." There were tears running down her face, and one of them fell onto the other woman's cheek. Pulling back her right elbow, she struck her solidly in the chest, right over where her heart would have been, with the flat of her palm. For a minute, the powers of both women flashed so brightly that everyone had to shield their eyes or look away. Then the pink light seemed to obliterate the black, and as it died down, it revealed Kagome kneeling there by herself, with a small black sphere hovering in front of her. She seemed to be holding it off with one hand, while she gathered together a bunch of bones with the other. No one said a word as she poured her powers into the bones, causing them, too, to finally disintegrate, before blowing away.

When she let down her other hand, the black sphere that was the piece of her soul that Kikyou had held all these years hit her squarely in the chest. As she slumped to the ground, the barrier holding the others back fell, and they rushed over to her. Although Hiei had been standing farther back than the others had, trying desperately to control the instincts that threatened to overpower him, he reached her at almost the same instant her sons did. Eishumaru and Sassouta both dropped to their knees and reached out to pick her up.

"Don't touch her, you fools!" Genkai yelled. "Didn't the kami see fit to grant at least one of you a brain? Can't you feel the power surging in her?"

Ignoring the old woman's warning, Sassouta touched her cheek, only to jerk his hand away as it immediately started burning. "What … ?!!?"

As they all gathered around her now, Genkai shook her head at him. "There's always someone who has to find out for himself the hard way, instead of listening to the wisdom of others. Move aside so I can examine her. Youko," she motioned the kitsune closer.

"What the hell is happening to her?" Eishumaru demanded.

"She has to purify that piece of her soul to remove the taint. Didn't you see how corrupted it was?" Genkai told him.

"It looks like you don't need to worry about her wound, though," Youko told them, studying her with intense interest as Genkai moved her tunic out of the way so he could see the injury. "Even though the barrier she placed around herself is gone, the wound is already sealing itself. Amazing."

"How long will she be like this?" Sassouta asked.

"I have no idea. It could be hours or even days. I would assume she has to do this slowly and carefully so it is just cleansed and not totally eradicated, and then it will have to bond and merge with the rest of her soul. Honestly, I've never heard of such a thing happening before, but then again, I had never heard of someone having a large enough soul that they could continue to function without part of it. I'm sure Zhang knows more about this than I do," Genkai confessed.

"We need to get her home, but how?" Eishumaru asked.

Genkai turned to Kuwabara. "You'll have to carry her, dimwit, -- you're the only one here besides me who can touch her right now."

"Okay." He walked over closer to her, and bent down to pick her up. But as he reached out to scoop her up in his arms, he stopped and frowned. He looked closely at the woman lying there, and then seemed to look around on the ground near her, as if he were following something, until he raised his eyes and met a pair of glaring crimson ones staring back at him. He blinked and then shook his head. All of those flashes of pink light must have his eyes playing tricks on him. For a second there, he could have sworn he saw …

"What's the matter with you? Her powers won't hurt you, you idiot," Yusuke said exasperatedly. He wanted to get them out of here before they ran into trouble. As it was, Koenma was going to bitch at him until his ears fell off over her getting into the Makai in the first place.

"I know that. I just thought I saw something on the ground." He cradled her gently against his chest as he stood up.

"I don't want her here in that condition any longer than she has to be. Climb on my back," Daitano told him.

"Are you serious?" Kuwabara looked at the towering, vicious-looking dog a bit nervously.

"Hurry up!" he growled, as he bowed down so he could get on.

Shippou jumped on his back and helped Kuwabara up. "Let's go." And in the blink of an eye, they were gone, along with Eishumaru, Sassouta, and the two ookami.

The remaining three Spirit Detectives and Genkai watched them disappear. Hiei had a pretty good idea what Kuwabara might have seen. He had forgotten the idiot's nonsense with that "red string of destiny" crap that he had claimed he could see linking himself with Yukina, proving that they belonged together. Well, if anyone _should_ be linked, it was him and Kagome, but he sure didn't need that fool finding out before he had convinced _her_. And he knew that Youko had taken note of how he had rushed over to her as soon as the barrier had dropped. Damn it! He just couldn't stop himself! And she had been spirited away out of his reach again. It was a good thing he was in the Makai, because he was about to go on a rampage.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the dead woman anymore," Yusuke commented. "But damn! How does Kagome keep managing to get herself into such dangerous situations? And with that barrier she put up, we couldn't do a fucking thing to help her! I like her and all, but I'll be glad not to be responsible for her anymore when this is all over. That woman attracts trouble like nobody I've ever seen."

"You realize she just killed one of our other suspects, so we can't find out anything about the murders from her," Youko said.

Yusuke's face fell. "Shit."

"You idiots should also realize that youkai for miles around are going to see that boy in his inu form. I've only ever heard of two other inuyoukai who could assume such a massive presence -- the Great Dog General and the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru. There will be no mistaking his lineage. I take it you didn't know he could do that," Genkai chided them.

"Hn. All of the intelligent, more powerful youkai in this area made themselves scarce when they felt the holy powers surging here. I will take care of the low-level rabble," Hiei told her, grateful for an excuse to vent some of his pent-up rage, _and_ to escape the too-sharp eyes of the kitsune and the old onna.

"If the bloodshed isn't enough for you, I highly recommend you look up a lovely vixen who works in these parts, -- just ask old Hisoka for Etsuyo. She'll see to what ails you." And ignoring the deadly glare sent his way, Youko smirked wickedly as he watched Hiei disappear. "As for your conclusion," he turned to Genkai, "you're quite correct. We had no idea his pure inu form was so impressive, or even that he knew how to focus his youki enough to reveal it, and I'm not even sure that _he_ knew it. No one had mentioned such an ability to us. I suspect all three of them will be able to access even more of their powers here in this realm. You saw the kaikyuushou stripes?" Youko asked her.

"Hai. This whole little side trip has been extremely entertaining. I have to say, you boys _do_ come across the most interesting people," the old lady cackled. "The sons of legendary taiyoukai from the Feudal Era, a priestess of enormous power, with both a heroic and shady past, a dead kuromiko, -- are there any other intriguing characters involved in this 'case' of yours?"

"You mean other than the sexy wind-user who paid Kurama a visit last night? You'll be meeting her soon, -- she's the one who says her son is Sesshoumaru's, too," Yusuke grinned.

Genkai raised a brow at Youko. Well, this just kept getting better and better. First, there was the secret love affair going on between their main suspect and _Hiei_, -- right under everyone's noses. She was going to laugh when _that_ came out. She could understand him putting it over on the two dimwits, but Kurama? Youko's ego must be blinding him to the facts, or else they've all just been selling the little demon short in this area, no pun intended. She snickered to herself anyway. She supposed it took a woman to recognize and appreciate just how appealing a specimen he really was. He would have turned _her_ head, back a few decades ago. Then again, she always did prefer a solid build to a pretty face -- look at Toguro.

But besides Hiei's secret, there was Kurama chasing after the girl in a very bold manner. It was amusing to see him frustrated at his lack of success. He might not show it much, but she knew it had to be gnawing at his gut. She doubted he had been rebuffed before, -- his experiences only dating back a few years, and his choices being mostly young human women, who couldn't withstand his kitsune charm. He was actually _too_ successful, and she had noticed his growing disdain for the women who fell at his feet. That didn't mean he appreciated being turned away, though. She suppressed a chuckle at the thought. It might just do him some good.

And _now_ the wind-sorceress had been tossed into the mix. She seemed to be a rival of the priestess, and also one of the suspects. The woman might find Kurama attractive, but she was sure she had other motivations for seeking him out. What was he thinking to let her into his bed? Or was he so out-of-sorts with Kagome's rejections that he was thinking with the wrong head? She hadn't known him to let himself be led by his cock before, but she supposed if the woman had come knocking at his door, he couldn't be blamed for inviting her in. And it was more likely that _he_ was also using _her_ for some other purpose, -- to find out more information, perhaps? Oh, but what a tangled web they were all weaving here. The question was, who would turn out to be the spider, and who the flies?

"Well, what are you waiting for, dimwit? Let's get back to the house."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kurama asked his teammates to meet him in his room after dinner the next day, his expression was grim. He knew that at least one of them was not going to like what he had discovered. It was time to stop pussyfooting around the matter, though, and start getting serious about it.

He didn't waste any time once they were all there. "I opened the chest."

Kuwabara gave him a puzzled look. "What chest?"

"He's talking about that old box that Myouga and Jaken brought back," Yusuke said. "Right? Is that what you've been doing all day, -- trying to get into it?"

"You mean you were breaking into her stuff while you were supposed to be keeping an eye on her, while the rest of us were training?" Kuwabara asked indignantly.

Hiei studied Kurama's expression and posture closely. It was obvious the fox had found something, and whatever it was, it wasn't good for Kagome. Great. That was all he needed. His patience had been severely tested when he had returned from the Makai to discover that the old priest thought it would be _days_ before Kagome regained consciousness. He needed to be able to touch her -- to prove to himself that she was all right, -- and he couldn't get near her, even if he used the dragon to get rid of everyone standing in his way. Though that was still a rather satisfying thought. In addition to that, when the other kitsune had suggested that the boys go about their regular routine, since they couldn't _do_ anything for her, Kurama had immediately volunteered to stay with her during the day while everyone else was out. He had neatly sidestepped Hiei's comment that Yukina and the other females could watch after her, by proclaiming his fascination with the whole soul-cleansing/re-bonding process. Damn sneaky kitsunes. At least he knew he couldn't touch her right now, either.

Kurama ignored Kuwabara's accusation and revealed the small cloth-wrapped bundle he had taken. He carefully unwrapped it to show them.

"It's a dagger," Yusuke said.

"It's a kaiken. If I'm not mistaken, this is probably the kaiken Lord Sesshoumaru gave her."

It took a minute for that to sink in for a couple of them. "Wait. You mean, that's the one used to kill him?"

With a nod, he continued, "I will take it into the Reikai to have it tested."

"For what?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"For anything we can find out. It may even still have microscopic traces of his blood on it. We may be able to determine what kind of poison was used on him. And that brings me to what else was in the box." He turned to look Kuwabara directly in the eyes. "It's full of small jars and vials, and every one of them holds a different type of poison."

"Ho-ly shit," Yusuke breathed.

Kuwabara blinked. "That … that doesn't prove anything," he stuttered, then he straightened his shoulders and narrowed his eyes, his voice gaining strength as his conviction grew, "You know she knows about poisons, -- you all mentioned that a long time ago. It was necessary for her to learn about stuff like that to fight against youkai _and_ to help treat people all those years ago."

"The idiot has a point."

Three heads swiveled in Hiei's direction in startled surprise. "Someone throw me a blanket, -- I think hell just froze over. Did you actually just agree with Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked in amazement.

The hiyoukai glared at them. "I agreed that we already knew the priestess knows about poisons, and that she has a reason for that knowledge that is not necessarily sinister or suspicious."

Kurama looked at him a bit curiously. He hadn't expected _Hiei_ to speak up in her defense. Perhaps he was putting too fine a point upon the kaiken being hidden away with the poisons. He frowned. Perhaps not. "I will grant you that. However, does it not strike you as a strange coincidence that she would hide the dagger together with so many varieties of poison? There were two dozen containers in the box. What possible reason could she have for even keeping so many in her possession?"

"Good question. Why _would_ she have all of those, -- whether she used any of them on Sesshoumaru or not?" Yusuke asked him. "You obviously have thought of a reason."

"I believe she was testing them to see what would work on him. Jaken said he had an immunity to many kinds of poisons," he reminded them.

"Aw, shit. I'm tired of this. Why don't you just ask her why she has them? Oh, wait, -- you'd have to confess to breaking into her stuff to do that, wouldn't you? Then we'd all get thrown out on our asses," Kuwabara got up and headed to the door.

"Kuwabara, you're forgetting that if we decide we need to, we can tear this house apart. And there's not a damn thing they can do about it. Lord Koenma could have had her imprisoned in the Reikai the minute she appeared in her own form in that cave. This isn't a game, and we're not her _guests_. She is suspected of _murdering_ three _taiyoukai_, and there are outstanding petitions for her arrest and execution. She is fortunate that Lord Koenma decided to send us to determine her probable guilt or innocence, -- he didn't have to do that. The Reikai doesn't work like the ningen criminal justice system," Kurama pointed out.

Without turning around, the tall Spirit Detective replied quietly, "No, it doesn't. And I guess because you're youkai, and supposed to be so smart and all, your determination that she's guilty outweighs mine that she's innocent. I'm wasting my time here." And he continued on out the door.

After he left, an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Kurama frowned, causing deep wrinkles to furrow across his brow. It was true that Kuwabara wasn't the brightest individual, but he _could_ read people fairly accurately when he tried. He might think that they didn't pay any attention to his opinions, but Kurama did. He was so _adamant_ that she was innocent, in spite of everything they'd discovered, and the extreme unlikelihood that there was anyone else with the same means, motive, and opportunity. "After I take this into the Reikai, I will talk to Jin and Touya. They need to track down the elusive Byakuya. I will see if Chuu and Rinku are available to seek out Moryomaru. Most of the youkai on the second list Shippou provided us with have already been eliminated as possibilities, but there are still a handful of those we need to look into, too."

Yusuke nodded his head. "That's a good idea." He stood up to leave. Hiei had gone with nothing more than a brief nod of acknowledgement for the fox' plans. The toushin chuckled for a second. "The big lug got to you, didn't he? His steadfast belief in her _is_ rather convincing, ne?"

The corners of Kurama's mouth twitched in wry amusement. "Hai. In his own bumbling way, he _is_ rather … _eloquent_."

"_Well, __**that**__ certainly was an unexpected outcome to our announcement,_" Youko drawled.

"_**Indeed. I had thought the kaiken and the poisons were a good indicator of her probable guilt, and while I expected Kuwabara to protest, I was sure it would prove persuasive enough to give him doubt. Instead, his firm belief has given **__**me**__** pause in my own convictions concerning her. Even Hiei is giving her the benefit of the doubt**_."

"_Hmmm. I think he'd like to give her the benefit of something __**else**_" the silver kitsune waggled his brows suggestively, with a chuckle. "_He didn't take our advice and seek out the lovely Etsuyo, and I think he's horny as hell. His own hard-on may be softening his attitude towards females, in general_."

"_**I don't think Hiei would let something like that affect his judgment regarding the case. You know how objective he is when it comes to matters like these.**_"

"_Hai. He just doesn't give a damn one way or another._"

Kurama couldn't contain a smile at that. "_**In many instances, you don't either, Youko**_."

"_I know. It makes life __**so**__ much easier,_" he grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two nights later before Hiei was able to slip into her room. He quietly closed and locked the door behind him, and immediately shed his clothes. Shippou had brought them all the news that she had finally woken late that afternoon. The purification and unification process was complete, but she was exhausted. So, after her sons had gone in to sit with her awhile, the old priest had told everyone it would be best to let her sleep. Hiei had been chomping at the bit to go in and see her for himself, but he had contented himself with the thought that nothing and no one would keep him away from her tonight. He was going to hold her, and breathe in her scent, and just _look at her_ all night long.

The day after Kurama's discovery of the kaiken and poisons, Kuwabara had insisted that _he_ be the one to stay with her, instead of the fox. So, he and Yukina had spent the day in her room. Shizuru had spent quite a bit of time there, too, apparently trying to avoid Eishumaru, but he just joined her there. The tall inu might be too youthful-looking for her ningen sensibilities, but she seemed to be weakening towards him. Today, Genkai had said she wanted to witness what was happening, so she and Zhang had been there most of the day, with Yusuke and Keiko sitting with them part of the time. He had heard the old onna discussing a "change" in Kagome's appearance with the priest, and she had even had the nerve to grin widely and wink at him when she saw he was listening. They had concluded that because she had not been in possession of her full soul when it ascended and the kami blessed her, the full effects of their celestial blessing hadn't manifested themselves. He was anxious to see for himself just how pronounced the difference was now.

He didn't have to go more than two steps into the room to see what they were talking about, and he approached the bed in a state of awe, disbelief, and irritation. His damn onna was _glowing_. He cursed to himself as he could not restrain the impulse to touch her. She was surrounded by a soft, but very visible light, which completely captured and enthralled him. Her skin had always had a faint pearlescent glow to it, but now it shimmered and sparkled. She looked … ethereal. And her skin seemed to beckon to him to caress it. He had relished how soft and smooth her body was before, -- how was it possible that it felt even better to his fingers now? Her beautiful, silky, ebony hair was shining, and he grabbed a handful of it and brought it up to his face. He groaned aloud at the feel of it against his cheek. There was no doubt about it, with her complete soul in her possession, she manifested the attributes of the legendary celestial maidens in a much more powerful and blatant manner. Her sensual appeal was almost hypnotic. He was going to be beating other males away from his mate for the rest of his life. He was just thankful the damn onna didn't actually have a hagoromo that he would have to guard, or he'd never have any peace.

Pulling back the sheet that covered her, he frowned at the long, gray gown she was wearing. That was unacceptable. Extending one claw, he quickly cut through the straps on her shoulders, before slitting it all the way down the front. And if he wasn't so desperate to hold her, he would have just stood there and drank in the vision lying before him. But he needed to have her next to him, so he climbed into the bed and gathered her up against him.

He rubbed his cheek against hers, and closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, fully enjoying her exotic scent. As he listened to her gentle breathing and the steady beat of her heart, he swallowed thickly and tightened his grip on her. Damn onna. No one was going to take her away from him, -- not even _her_. She needed to accept that. And he sure as hell wasn't fool enough to let someone _kill_ him and take _him_ away from _her_. She would have to get past her fears and have faith in him. And if that wasn't enough, he had two idiots and a kitsune to watch his back, if need be.

His mild irritation and anxiety over getting her to accept him were forgotten as the feel of her body flooded his mind with other thoughts. While one arm held her snugly against him, his other hand roamed, savoring the silkiness of her skin and the contours of her figure. He was so engrossed in re-discovering her, that it took him a moment to realize that her arms had found their way around him and that she was clutching him as tightly as he was her. His awareness was punctuated by the throbbing ache of his cock, which was trapped between them, and rapidly becoming aroused almost to the point of release by the way she was pressing her hips against him and rotating them in a manner to stimulate herself.

His mind went blank until he heard her softly say his name, as she trailed warm, open-mouthed kisses across his shoulder and up his neck. Nothing further needed to be said, except, "If you don't want the others hearing you screaming my name, I suggest you put a barrier around the room." And he rolled her onto her back and covered her, while capturing her lips fiercely. As he plundered the depths of her mouth, she reached blindly above her until her hand made contact with the wall. The entire room glowed pink for just a split-second, before the light was gone as though it had never been there at all.

They were both hungry for each other, and neither of them was willing to wait. Parting her legs and using a hand to lift her hips, Hiei growled when he felt a hand close around him. His eyes flashed dangerously when she rubbed the head against her rapidly-moistening folds, before bucking her hips to take him inside. If his female wanted him so badly, she was going to get him, -- but _he_ would set the pace. Sitting up on his knees, he grasped her hips and thrust roughly into her as far as he could go. Which wasn't very far. Damnit. She was just so damned small! His fangs and claws elongated with his frustration, and he couldn't hold himself back. With two more hard, sharp thrusts, -- which had indeed made her call out his name, -- he was fully buried inside her. The pleasure was so intense, it was almost painful, and he gave an inhuman cry of his own before lunging forward to fully cover her body with his again as he began to move inside her.

All he could manage at this point, was to push in and jerk back roughly, which resulted in a barely-perceptible amount of actual movement. It didn't matter, though, because the way she was gripping him was more than enough to take him over the top. When his hips stopped jerking, he realized he had closed his eyes, and he opened them to look at his lover. He knew he had been anything but gentle or loving so far, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but even having just come, he knew he wasn't going to be able to slow down or take it easy. It had been too long and he needed her too much. She had evaded him for a while, and worried him, and now that he had her, he couldn't control the need to _have her_. It was more than the physical desire, -- maybe it was part of the intrinsic wildness of his youkai nature, maybe it was his life as a thief, or maybe it was even because he had never really had anything of true _value_ before, -- whatever it was, it was driving him to _take_ her and _keep_ her. And if he had to keep her in her bed to keep her, well, he could do that.

Still, he forced himself to pause for just a moment to make sure she was all right. Her eyes were closed, and his heart sank when he saw the slightly pained look on her face. But when he remained still, he saw her brow furrow as she opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. Then he felt her hips lift insistently. "Hiei?"

Reaching up to touch his face, she realized he was afraid of hurting her. There had definitely been some momentary discomfort, but she had expected that, -- she had known from the way he kissed her that his passions were running high, -- but so were hers. The truth was, she wanted him, -- no, _needed_ him too much right now to care. She felt more alive, and complete, than she could ever remember feeling. Everything seemed more vibrant to her senses: colors were brighter; sounds were clearer; scents were more fragrant; her sons had brought her a glass of water earlier, and she could have sworn nothing had ever tasted so good, -- until she had kissed Hiei. Every touch of his skin against hers made her nerves tingle. And she wanted to feel more. She raised up to brush her lips over his, and bucked her hips again. "What are you waiting for?"

"You," he answered, pressing her back down into the mattress. "I've been waiting for you." (_I just didn't know it. And I'll keep waiting, as long as it takes, -- just not patiently._) But he wasn't going to wait for this. He had been immobilized by the sight of those mesmerizing eyes of hers. He had known immediately that she was all right, -- her irises were completely black, signifying her very thoroughly aroused state. And even as he settled himself, she was drawing her knees up along his sides and planting her feet for purchase. He grinned smugly when she ground her hips up into his and rubbed herself along his body. She really did want him as much as he wanted her. This would be a wild ride.

And it was. A loud groan escaped him at the greater range of motion he had now, and he worked diligently to increase it with each solid thrust. He reveled in the unbelievable sensations that shot through his body as her inner flesh clung to him, making every in-and-out movement both ecstasy and agony. To make it even better, his onna was moving as vigorously as he was, as if she was trying to merge into him. She actually almost lifted him up once, before he let his weight down on her with a low growl rumbling in his throat. Instead of being chastened, she seemed to push up harder against him, bringing his instincts to the forefront. It was almost as if she was challenging him, and he was more than ready to prove to her that she belonged to him.

Pressing her firmly into the mattress, he grasped one of her legs behind the knee and pushed it upwards, preventing her from using it as leverage. With most of his weight resting on her, she was at his mercy now, and he emphasized the fact by pulling out of her very slowly and rubbing just the tip of his cock against her slick folds. "Hiei!" The frustration in her voice had him staring into her eyes, -- hai, they had turned a deep, dark violet. As he leaned down to kiss her lazily, he chuckled when she bit his lip lightly, but he continued to tease her until she began to kiss him with a frantic urgency. As long as they both knew who was in control, he had no objections to resuming their earlier pace, but he held her participation to a minimum, so all she could do was hold on and encourage him. He would show her that _he_ would take care of her and see to her needs in _all_ ways.

With that thought in mind, he switched to a series of short, sharp thrusts, which allowed him to maintain full body contact. Kagome had long ago given in to his pointed demand to let him do the driving, and now she had both of her knees pulled up and locked against his sides, with her feet resting on the backs of his hips. The sounds of her moans and murmurings of "More!" and "Hai!" drove him further, and his world narrowed to the sight of her face and the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins and thrumming in his ears. Her hands slid along his back, her nails leaving stinging tracks in the sweat that had gathered there, but the prickling sensation only seemed to enhance the intense pleasure radiating throughout his body to the throbbing pulse of his cock.

When he saw her open her mouth and throw her head back, as his name spilled from her lips in a desperate cry, he let the pull of her body take him with her. He had been looking forward to seeing the fireworks go off in her eyes, but now all he could focus on was that expanse of skin bared to him. He couldn't control the need that seized him to claim her, and he let his mouth search the skin she had exposed to him for the spot that would proclaim once and for all that she was his. Drawing upon the skin roughly, he sank his fangs into her flesh.

Suddenly comprehending his intent, Kagome was shaken from the blissful high she had been riding. "Hiei, no! Stop!" She grabbed his shoulders and frantically tried to push him away. Her voice brought him to himself, and he released his hold on her. Lifting his head and staring at the two puncture wounds, he clenched his fists. Wrapping her arms securely around him to make sure he didn't leave, she tried to talk to him, "Hiei," she said softly, "I'm … sorry. But we still can't …"

He cut off her words by taking possession of her lips. Tasting a hint of the coppery flavor of her blood in his mouth, she knew that the small wounds would heal and fade away to nothing since he had stopped before injecting her with his youki to seal the bond and the mark. And even though she knew it was for the best, she couldn't help the sense of loss she felt. She would welcome the burning ache that would flow through her veins as his youki spread to mingle with her blood and her own ki, if only …

(_Damn it! That wasn't the plan!_) Hiei was furious with himself for losing control. And if he admitted it, he was furious with her, too, for bringing him to his senses and stopping him. He knew they needed to talk everything out, but, … she _had_ to know that it was inevitable. She was his, and he would accept nothing less than complete and total acknowledgement and commitment. He _needed_ that. Lifting his head and looking into her eyes, which were a swirling sea of blues, he took a deep breath and told her, "We _will_. Maybe not now, but we _will_."

And before she could protest, he licked away the small amount of blood that was trickling down her neck. Then he slid down her body, pausing only briefly to suckle forcefully on one dark, tightly-budded nipple that was jutting enticingly in his view, before moving on to his destination. Here, at the apex of her thighs, his scent mingled with hers strongly. Throwing one of her legs over his shoulder, and spreading the other one wide, he tilted her bottom just slightly with one hand and began to bathe her sex thoroughly with his tongue. As he licked and sucked on the delicate feminine flesh, and tasted the saltiness of his own essence in with her honey-sweetness, he felt a fiery heat overtake him. There was no stopping his transformation this time, as it came over him almost instantly as soon as the thought hit him that here, again, was _proof_ that this female was made for him. His own taste proved that she accepted him, and the fact that he was tasting her at all proved that he accepted and wanted her. No other female had ever appealed to him this way. She was the only one. He plunged his tongue inside her as far as he could to seek out more of her rich, sweet juices. When her hips began to jerk, he moved just slightly and covered that small, swollen nub of flesh, that he knew could make her lose control, with his mouth, and suckled on it like he had her nipple only moments ago. Her scent, and taste, combined with the loud cry she gave that sounded suspiciously like his name, made his yellow eyes glow, and without warning, he sank his fangs into her left thigh.

This time, she felt a slight burn, and she struggled to sit up, only to be greeted by the sight of her lover in his Majin form, glaring at her. Without a word, he held her eyes with his own as if daring her to move or speak, and turned her just enough so he could sink his fangs into her right hip. All Kagome could do was stare at him in shock, until she realized that the burning feeling didn't go any further than the actual spots where he had bitten her. She looked down at her thigh to see the skin already scarring from his youki, in the shape of a black dragon, about two inches long.

"You may not want me to mark you as my mate yet, because of your fears, but you _are_ the onna I will have as my mate. No other. And there will be no other for you. These marks are my claim, and my warning to any who see them," he said fiercely.

Kagome nodded and reached out to caress his cheek. "Hai. There will be no other for me," she agreed.

After a moment, the eyes covering his body began to close, and the green of his skin began to fade. He had planned to have her again, -- several times, in fact, -- but he found that placing his mark, even if it wasn't the one he wanted to, had soothed him enough that he wanted to take some time to just hold her and touch her. So he stretched out beside her, and turning her on her side, pulled her back against his chest so he could drape his arm over her and gently stroke her silky-smooth skin. He traced her collarbone lightly with his fingertips, and let them trail across her breasts, before tucking his hand in at her waist. "Get some sleep. We'll talk when you wake up," he whispered.

Looking over her shoulder at him, she reached back and touched his face. "I missed you," she told him softly. Then she lay her head down and closed her eyes. Clutching her to him a little tighter, he did the same.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei jerked awake out of a sound sleep when he felt the Jagan come to attention and begin to probe about the room. He quickly sat up and looked around. Not detecting any movement or sound, he concentrated on the area the Jagan was focusing on. Kagome. (_What the hell?_) It acted like it wanted to examine and explore her, but the one time he had tried to do that, -- the first night after she and her sons had returned from their self-imposed stasis, -- the Jagan had violently objected. So, what was going on? Was it because she had her full soul now? Cautiously, he allowed it to use its powers to approach her mind, but he was stunned when he realized that wasn't its destination. Instead, it was focused further down her body.

It took him a minute to comprehend what the Jagan was showing him. Barely more than a speck, it was picking up a separate aura that seemed to change from red to blue, then to pure white. Doing a quick calculation in his head, he wanted to smack himself. This was just great. It was a disaster. It was … A slow, smug, purely-male smile spread across his face. It was … absolutely _amazing_. Propping himself up on one elbow, he looked down at his sleeping _mate_, and placed a hand across her abdomen, spreading his fingers wide. He had her now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Master Zhang entered Kagome's room to check on her, he came to a complete stop at the sight of a fierce glare from an irate hiyoukai. Chuckling, he commented, "Well, it's about time you caught up with her." Lifting a brow at him, Hiei reached down to cover her up with the sheet. "I thought I would see how she was doing, but I can see she is fine. I'll tell the others I asked you to stay in and keep watch over her today." As he turned to go, he paused and looked Hiei in the eyes. "That's an interesting solution you have come up with. I didn't expect that. Of course, you've created more difficulties for yourself in getting her to be your mate, but at least you've kept her from issuing her own personal challenges for her sons' lands."

"_What_?!!?" Hiei lowered his voice when he felt Kagome stir next to him. "What are you talking about?" he hissed.

Zhang raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "You haven't talked yet?" It was more a statement than a question.

When the fire demon merely narrowed his eyes at him, he sighed. "That's the purpose of the jian. She was planning to issue her own challenges ahead of her sons to stave off any major battles. She believed, and she may have been right, that the youkai would accept her challenges because she is a female and they would probably believe they could defeat her, especially since she would be prohibited from purifying them, by the rules of personal challenge combat. And her sons would have their allies in place to help them hold their lands afterwards."

Hiei turned his glare on the onna lying beside him. Oh, he was going to … to … to do _something _to her. He looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?" the priest asked curiously.

"Some rope. Or at least that damn red string of destiny."

Zhang burst out laughing, causing Kagome to mumble, "Hiei?" He shot the old man a nasty look.

"Well, I will leave you two to your talk. Congratulations, by the way. I'm not sure how much you could discern with the Jagan at this point, when there is barely a spark of life to mark your successful joining, but it will be twins. A boy and a girl. Her sons will be delighted when you tell them." And with those words, he left.

With her eyes still closed, Kagome turned to face Hiei and snuggled into his warmth. She sleepily reached out a hand to caress him. "Did you say something?"

Still glaring down at her, he thought his head would explode. (_What the hell was she thinking?!!? I can't believe she was planning to do that, and was keeping it from everyone, -- from __**me**_) "It's time to talk," he said sternly.

The tone of his voice caught her attention, and she opened her eyes to look at him. He looked … angry. No, -- _furious_. She sat up. "What is it?"

Turning, so they were facing each other as they sat on the bed, he grabbed her by the upper arms and gave her a little shake. "What the hell were you _thinking_?!!? Why would you put yourself in danger like that?!!? It's completely unnecessary!"

Placing her hands against his chest, she answered him calmly, "It was my responsibility. And I knew I could defeat Kikyou, no matter how many powerful youkai souls she had harvested."

(_Well, shit!_) He had almost forgotten about _that_, with the brand-new development and the old man's revelation. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. There just _had_ to be a way to lock her up somewhere. He could swear he could actually _hear_ the kami laughing. (_All right. I need to focus on the current situation. She already ran off and fought the dead onna, -- there's nothing I can do about that now. But this stupid idea of hers about issuing challenges herself, …_) He grabbed her hands. "Kagome, you are _not_ going to try to get your sons' lands back by yourself. It's foolishness. They have their plans set, and you have other things to concern yourself with."

"How …? How did you know? And nothing is more important than making sure their futures are secure," she said, with a stubborn tilt to her chin.

"The old priest told me. And hai, there _is_ something more important than that, -- something only _you_ can take care of." He took her hands and placed them over her abdomen, covering them with his own. "You're pregnant."

She stared at him in shock. Then she looked down at their hands. "That's not possible," she shook her head in denial. "I won't be fertile for two more days."

He reached up with one hand and stroked her cheek. "You were unconscious for three days. Remember?"

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. She was at the peak of her fertility. She looked down again and concentrated inwardly on searching out the most minute signs that might mean … "I'm pregnant?" Her eyes lit up with wonder and joy, and the brilliant sapphire shade dazzled Hiei. Then, "Oh, no!" Suddenly they turned gray and stormy-looking. "No! Hiei!" she clutched his forearms frantically. "You … you have to leave! Now!"

The pungent scent of her fear jarred him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome. It will be all right," he assured her.

"No! You don't understand! This is … there's no way to keep you safe now. You _have_ to go away," she was practically sobbing into his chest.

Hiei frowned at the desperation in her voice. She was absolutely convinced he would be killed if he stayed here, now that she was pregnant. Because people would know that she must have taken a mate? Or did it have something to do with the pregnancy itself? And she might be telling him to go, but she was holding onto him as if he was her lifeline. Not that it mattered. He wasn't going _anywhere_. "If you think I'm leaving you, and our children, you're crazy, onna. Listen to me," he demanded. "I am stronger than you think. There is more to me than the fire and ice elements that course through my blood, more than my swordsmanship and fighting skills, -- more than the Jagan, even. Kagome, I have powers that I can access and control from the underworld in the form of the Dragon of Darkness Flame. I have faced countless foes of tremendous power. You must believe me when I say that I can defend myself."

She raised her tear-stained face to look at him, and took a shaky breath. "I know you are strong, and under most circumstances, I'm sure you are unbeatable. But, …" her hands began to glow with a bright pink light, "can you defend yourself … from _me_?" And he went sailing across the room, where he hit the wall, and slid down to a heap on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter Thirteen

"_But I always find a way, to keep you right here waiting, …_

_I always find the words to say, to keep you right here waiting_…"

(Staind "Right Here")

So, … what d'ya think? (grins widely/ducks quickly) The next chapter is the one _Angelwings21_ asked for about 6 chapters back -- it's "Her Story." Finally.

_gaki - brat_

_Sifu - kung fu master; teacher/father_

_aiji - beloved child (Master Zhang calls Kagome this, and "Daughter")_

_Ai shitemasu and Kimi o ai shitemasu - I'm sure most of you guessed these are other forms of "I love you." There are so many ways to say that in Japan, but each way conveys a slightly different meaning or degree of true affection-- some are meant for friends, some are actually more like just saying "I like you," -- there's even one specifically for a couple who are not lovers yet. I've always gone with aishiteru. From what I was told during my recent foray into researching the ins and outs of when to say it which way, it has a 'familiar' connotation to it, -- like it is the way you would tell someone you love them all the time. That's why I've reverted to ai shitemasu for Kagome and Hiei. Their verbal expression of their feelings is still in the "new" stage, and this form is a little more formal. And I absolutely **had** to have Hiei say the whole "Kimi o ai shitemasu" to her. As a lovely, older gentlemen explained it to me, it is like making a declaration to say it this way. He said you are emphasizing "I love **you**," and it is like you are saying "You, and **only** you, hold my heart." What a lovely way to say it._

_chihaya - the traditional clothing for mikos_

_kaiken - a dagger traditionally carried by a bride_

_hagoromo - Hiei was glad Kagome didn't have one of these he would have to guard. It is the robe of a celestial maiden, generally thought to be made of feathers. If a man steals it, he can force the celestial maiden to marry him. _

I've got so much stuff to share with you! Great day in the morning, -- you have GOT to see the drawings the fabulous _Sardave_ did of Daitano, Eishumaru, and Sassouta! I could praise them until I collapse from lack of breath, _or _I could go look at them again and have to breath into a paper bag until I stop hyperventilating. Check out _Sardave's_ gallery at DA. And the results of the contest I ran are in, so if you want to see even MORE super-fantastic, stupendously-wonderful pictures, check out my page on DeviantArt. _Ryukotsusei_ took top honors with a steamy Hiei/Kag picture that had me fogging up my monitor because I was breathing too hard too close to it. 2nd place went to _sugerT_, and 3rd to _nyctoshing_. Best Black & White was also _Ryukotsusei_, Best Color Scheme went to _Fuyuu-no-Gekkou_, Best Technical Aspects to _Mellas Fennixes_, and Most Creative to _DiKeih1_. They're all posted in my journal on DA, and I highly recommend browsing all of their galleries!

For you music lovers, I'm going to share what I was listening to as I was writing again, -- turn up some serious mood music for this one. Zhang's talk with Kagome, along with Sassouta's thoughts about their talk went with "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I had Amy Lee segue right into "Broken," with Seether, while Hiei attempted to comfort her. Kikyou's theme song is "The Unforgiven" by Metallica. Somehow, I think she would really identify with that. (And the opening sounds just remind me of a Wild West duel, which I thought was very appropriate for Kagome and Kikyou's face-off. Heh heh!) And I followed up with "The Unforgiven II." The lemon, which didn't turn out the way I planned, -- because the lemons never do, -- was rocking back and forth between "Down With the Sickness" by Disturbed, (not so much for the lyrics as for that hard-rocking beat! ), and "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica.

And when it comes to your wonderful reviews, I have to say:

"_But you always find a way, to keep me right here waiting,_

_You always find the words to say, to keep me right here waiting,_

_And if you chose to walk away, I'd still be right here waiting,_

_Searching for the things to say, to keep you right here waiting _…"

(still Staind, still "Right Here")

And you guys are still the greatest!!

I hope I've got everyone answered here, -- it's been almost 6 weeks since the last chapter went up, and I just can't find my list of people I couldn't reach by regular reply or email.

_MichiruAOZ - I hope I had a twist in this one for you! I appreciate you sharing your thoughts, and all of your kind words. And I hope you keep on enjoying the story!_

_Darkjewel - Eeek! You slew me with the line that "Hiei needs to give that fox a firm scruffing." I love it! I'm glad you think my portrayal of Kurama as a cold, logical thief is okay. I didn't really have that fiery spark in Kag in this one, (emo, like I said, LOL!), but I wanted to play up her stubborn side and her determination to do what she thought was right. Hmmm. I don't know if the other shoe quite dropped, or if I just untied it. _

_Raeko - See? You were right, -- Kag and Kur just **can't**, -- this IS a Hiei/Kag story, after all. Heh heh! The youki in the bracelet will be mentioned again, never fear! _

_Please, put me on the list for that "Handbook of Miko Abilities and Other Anime-Related Phenomena." It would make things SO much easier. LOL!! I'm still frantically searching for a copy of "Fight Scenes and Lemons For Dummies," subtitled: "Where Does the Other Foot Go?" LOL! I think the companion book is called "Things to Yell While Taunting Your Foe or In the Throes of Passion." (You just have to be sure not to mix those up, because it makes for some VERY strange fight scenes. LO!) _

_I'm glad you enjoy Hiei's internal monologues, -- I really have a lot of fun with them. Somehow, that stuff flows easier than anything else. Maybe I'm channeling him via the Jagan. So, the last cliffhanger DID turn out to be not so evil, didn't it? THIS one, however, ..._

_BrokenSouledPoetess - HA! You gave birth faster than I wrote that lemon. LOL!! And you thought I was evil LAST time. Heh heh! The ki in the bracelet and Kag's notice or not of it will be explained, fear not. Hiei hasn't been around her when she's been wearing it. What a fun chapter THIS was! Kagome got to kill Kikyou, and Hiei got to **youknow**, and get Kagome pregnant. Pass out the cigars! Well, if she doesn't KILL him, -- literally. Heh heh!_

_DYquem - I have to say, you are right! The whole tie-her-to-a-tree incident was definitely supposed to end with one kitsune avatar (or is that TWO of them? LOL!) getting lucky. At least, that was his plan. LOL! And he may think he's getting close to his goal, but I believe Hiei has put the kibosh on THAT. If he survives this encounter with his sweetie. LOL!! Thanks for the kind words about my soapbox moments concerning Kagome's position in the Inu-group, and Kikyou's lack of love for him. Sometimes, I just have to let it out. LOL!  
_

_I'm so glad you asked the "ice cream" question! As far as I know, it's a fandom thing. And I don't usually like to play into those, but it did give me a way for Kagome to do something special for him, -- just a small thing, but for it to show she cared. I WAS going to choose another food item, but when I was researching the Kusatsu resort, I came across that great little shop with the quirky ice cream available. So, I couldn't resist using it. I asked Ryukotsusei if she knew where the actual "sweet snow" phenom came from, and she said she thinks it was a yaoi invention. We were talking, and the only food/drink item either of us could remember Hiei having is coffee. Go figure. _

_Yeah, actually, I've been getting a little perverse pleasure out of having Kagome be so knowledgeable and skillful when it comes to their sexual escapades, because she's usually the recipient of those skills from her man. I figure Sesshoumaru could have written the "Kama Sutra." LOL!!_

_Ah! I love the way you worded this: "Kurama wants her, but he really isn't into her." Exactly!!_

_You're about to find out (well, soon, anyway,) more about Kag's involvement in the deaths. So is Hiei. Heh heh! I loved your sympathy for him over his feelings of rejection. As you can see, he has gotten past them, and has entered "determined to get what I want/need" mode. Obviously, his onna just isn't thinking clearly. Or is she? He might wish they had had that talk first. LOL!_

_Can **I** say "verbose?" I think my picture is in the Webster's New World Dictionary next to that word. (At least, I HOPE that's the word it's next to, and not "ventral." Being "of, on, or near the belly" just sounds so parasitic, -- ew! LOL!)_


	14. Chapter 14 Bindings and Bonds

Well, what can I say? I never expected this chapter to take so long to write. Yeah, I could play the "holidays" card, followed by the "4 kids and their busy schedules" card and the "seasonal illnesses" card, then throw down the "family member serious illness" card. I even have a couple of extra "bizarre, irritating events" cards up my sleeves. BUT, since even _I_ expected to have this chapter out before New Year's, I'm going to save you the trouble and thumb my own nose in my general direction (not an easy feat!) and say, "Wah, wah, wah. Just get the next damn chapter done sooner, okay?"

However, on top of all that stuff, this was just not an easy chapter. It was kicking my butt all over the place. And I completely lost perspective several times. I went through Kagome's story so many times, tweaking it here and re-writing it there that I'm going to let you in on just how far gone I was: The music I was listening to for the first part of this chapter was Linkin Park's "What I've Done." LOL!! That "Halloween"-type intro just tickles me, and the lyrics just seemed so appropriate. After the first three or four run-throughs, I'd just hit play after the 3rd paragraph. (You should try it there. Heh heh!) I followed that up with "Remember" by Disturbed. "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, one of my new favorite bands, rounded off her story-time.

DISCLAIMER: Professionals like Takahashi-san and Togashi-san create and write wonderful series like "InuYasha" and "Yu Yu Hakusho," and actually manage to produce their next segments in a timely fashion. Losers like madmiko, who write fanfic bastardizations of their creations, just take too damn long sometimes to get their crappy chapters posted. But hey! You can dock my pay! Heh heh!

talking

mental/telepathic conversations - "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts to self_)

Black Widow Miko

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

Hiei frowned at the desperation in her voice. She was absolutely convinced he would be killed if he stayed here, now that she was pregnant. Because people would know that she must have taken a mate? Or did it have something to do with the pregnancy itself? And she might be telling him to go, but she was holding onto him as if he was her lifeline. Not that it mattered. He wasn't going _anywhere_. "If you think I'm leaving you, and our children, you're crazy, onna. Listen to me," he demanded. "I am stronger than you think. There is more to me than the fire and ice elements that course through my blood, more than my swordsmanship and fighting skills, -- more than the Jagan, even. Kagome, I have powers that I can access and control from the underworld in the form of the Dragon of Darkness Flame. I have faced countless foes of tremendous power. You must believe me when I say that I can defend myself."

She raised her tear-stained face to look at him, and took a shaky breath. "I know you are strong, and under most circumstances, I'm sure you are unbeatable. But, …" her hands began to glow with a bright pink light, "can you defend yourself … from _me_?" And he went sailing across the room, where he hit the wall, and slid down to a heap on the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Bindings and Bonds

Shaking his head to clear it, Hiei's eyes glinted dangerously in the faint light filtering in through the curtains at the window. He watched as Kagome covered her face with her hands and sank to her knees on the floor in front of the bed. He snarled as he flashed across the room and grabbed her by her wrists. He had obviously been hanging around those idiots for too long, because he had been acting like a fool since this whole case began. Well, he had had more than enough of the whole damn mess. Maybe slamming into the wall had finally knocked some of the cobwebs from his brain. When he is forced to admit, to himself at least, that Kuwabara is the only one among them who is making any sense in his thoughts about how to approach the whole damn case, well, it's time to wake up.

("_Why don't you just ask her?_") Damn it! That was what he had said at the very beginning, -- that they should just take her into the Reikai and find out the truth. All right, so his earlier thoughts about _asking_ her hadn't exactly involved finding her a comfy seat or serving her tea, and if anyone dared to suggest taking her into the Reikai now, he'd remove their head from their shoulders. The point is, if _anyone_ could simply ask her, it was him. He could have done that some time ago. And not only had he not asked her about it, apparently, he hadn't _listened _to her, either. He had arrogantly dismissed her fears for him, without _once_ considering there might be more behind them than the obvious.

He yanked her up, but she wouldn't look at him. "Get yourself together. You falling apart isn't going to solve anything, and I'm ready to listen to you now," he said gruffly. He couldn't afford to give in to the urge to try to comfort her now, -- he was still too bad at it, and too impatient to finally have some real answers. "I have a feeling you are trying to tell me something beyond just making a point that perhaps I am not vigilant enough."

She nodded as she tried to wipe away her tears, which wasn't easy considering he still had a firm grip on her wrists. When she finally raised her eyes to look at him, he was shocked by the abject misery he saw swirling around in the dark, gray-blue orbs. "Hiei, I think ... I think I killed them."

He just stood there for a few minutes, staring at her blankly, as he tried to understand what she had just said. It definitely wasn't what he expected, and he wasn't even quite sure what to ask in response. Finally, he gave up, and with a sigh, he sat down on the bed and hauled her into his lap. After he had settled back against the headboard, with her sitting between his legs with her back against his chest, he rested his chin on her shoulder and waited. Somehow, he knew it would be easier for her to talk if she didn't have to face him, but he wanted to make sure she knew he was there to stay.

After a few more minutes of silence, she finally began to speak. "I know what you're thinking, -- you're wondering how in the world I can not _know_ whether or not I killed them. I think I was possessed or somehow controlled by someone. It's happened before," she sighed. "A kuromiko named Tsubaki sent one of her shikigami to bite me, then she used my blood and her dark powers to taint the jewel shards I was carrying, through the huge chunk of the jewel Naraku had given her. The shards entered my neck and she was able to control me through them. She tried to make me kill Inuyasha. I can still remember hearing her voice in my head, -- it was ... incredibly frightening. I was able to fight her control just enough to miss him with my arrow, but it was very close. Even back then, he was too stubborn to run when I told him to."

Hiei remembered that Shippou had mentioned that she had faced a kuromiko before, and he recognized the name from the first list of her enemies that the kitsune had given them. "This Tsubaki is dead, isn't she?"

"Hai," she nodded. "She was killed long before we defeated Naraku," she paused for a minute, then continued, "One of his detachments tried to take control of me, too, -- a baby named Akago. He gained hold through the darkness in my heart concerning my feelings of jealousy and envy towards Kikyou and my resentment of Inuyasha's continuing devotion to her. He and Kagura were able to capture me that way, but he couldn't maintain his hold because I accepted that those feelings were normal and not unreasonable and I refused to let them control me. His goal was to use my eyes to find the last of the shards, -- he didn't try to turn me against my friends, though."

"He is dead also, isn't he?"

"Hai. I have no idea who could have possessed me to use me to kill my mates, or _how_ they managed to gain such control," she confessed in a slightly shaky voice. "When I finally learned how to control my powers, I tried to shield my mind against such forms of attack."

He frowned at her words. "And your mental barriers are very strong, -- I don't know how someone could have broken through them to control you." He thought about what she had said. "You said you _think _you killed them, so you don't actually remember doing it, do you? So what makes you think that is what happened? You were aware of what was happening the other times."

When she didn't say anything, he smoothed her hair and tucked all of it over her other shoulder so he could press his cheek against hers. She was trembling slightly, and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I do remember _something_," she whispered. "It's ... _hazy_, though, and I'm not sure if it's a true memory. It's elusive, -- like trying to remember a dream. If I focus, though, I can vaguely remember being in the hallway where Sesshoumaru was killed. It ... it doesn't seem real, but I can see myself standing in front of him. He had the kaiken he had given me to wear when he presented me as his mate sticking out of his chest, and he was bent over slightly and seemed to be ... _struggling_ with something. And I just stood there, and watched and ... and I laughed ..."

"He was struggling? But not _with you_? And you don't remember actually stabbing him? Or poisoning him?"

"No," she said quietly.

"Tell me what happened, -- everything you remember from the nights each of them was killed," he commanded. His mind was racing. Who in the world would have ever believed she might be guilty _and_ innocent? Under the circumstances, he didn't believe the Reikai would try to punish her, but then again, this _was_ the Reikai they were talking about, and they tended to have a bizarre sense of justice. Hell, who else would force a youkai who had tried to take over the Ningenkai to help a wet-behind-the-ears Spirit Detective _protect_ it from other youkai? Not to mention, sending two youkai thieves to retrieve lost and stolen artifacts of power? No, he wouldn't take for granted that the Reikai would react sensibly to the fact that even if she _had_ killed the Taiyoukai, she was really just the instrument of their deaths, and not _responsible_ for them. They still needed to catch the person who _was_. And if her 'memory' was real, what, or _who_ was Sesshoumaru struggling with if not _her_? Could the real killer have actually been there? Or was the whole thing just a dream she had that had made her feel guilty all these years? There _were_ signs that she and Sesshoumaru had fought, and she _was_ found there in the hallway with his body, but, ... something just didn't seem right about it. He needed to know more, -- he needed to know _everything_ she knew.

Drawing in a deep breath, Kagome slowly pushed away from him and stood up to walk over to the window. She touched the glass with one hand and stared out of it, as if she could see the scenes of the past playing out in the still dark, pre-dawn sky. Hiei hesitated a moment, wondering if he should give her some space as she sorted through her memories. Then he got up and followed her, simply standing behind her while bracing one hand on the window frame and resting the other one at her waist. He wasn't going to let her stand there alone while she recounted some of the worst moments in her life.

As she began to speak, her voice was soft and distant, and he could tell she was reliving the events in her mind. "The night that Inuyasha ... died ... was his human night, and like always, the later it became in the day, the more irritable he got." Watching her reflection in the window, he saw the corners of her mouth lift a bit at that thought. "He had always been very fond of the packets of ramen we could get in my time, and I had tried to learn how to make a reasonably close version of the noodles for him. So, when I wanted to try to do something to soothe him, I would fix them. But when I made them for dinner that night, they didn't turn out well. The vegetables and meat were all right, but the noodles were sticky and chewy, and the soup was way too salty. It was awful. But he ate it anyway, even though I told him not to. Even poor Shippou couldn't stomach it, as much as he didn't want to hurt my feelings, and had to go have the cooks fix something else for the rest of us."

He didn't want to interrupt, but he asked, "Who else was there besides the regular staff?"

"What?" She seemed to snap out of the trance her memories held her in and she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Oh. There was Shippou, Myouga, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede obaa-san."

He nodded at her to continue and she stared back out into the darkness. "After dinner, we all went into the library to talk about how Sango's village was growing, and her and Miroku's plans for the future. After we defeated Naraku, several young men and even a couple of women had approached Sango and asked her to take them on as apprentices so they could learn the ways of the Taijiya. She had never imagined she would be able to rebuild her village so quickly. The only problem was, she and Miroku wanted to go ahead and have children. They had married just a few weeks after the battle. Kohaku, who had stayed in the village while they came to visit, was a tremendous help, but he really wasn't ready to take over the duties of teaching and training.

So, when Sango had first confided in me that she was torn between what she felt was her duty to the village and her desire to start her own family, I told Inuyasha about it. He surprised me by writing to Sesshoumaru. He said that since Kakuremichi was part of the Western lands, it was Sesshoumaru's problem," she smiled at that. "Of course, he would never admit it, but the truth was that he knew his brother was very good at dealing with problems like that for other villages that were part of his domain, -- maybe not _exactly_ that kind of problem, since finding a skilled Taijiya was quite different than finding a skilled artisan or brokering a deal for one village to supply another with hogs. But, if anyone would know where to find someone and be able to make a deal with him to move and take over duties in Kakuremichi, while still allowing Sango to retain her title and authority as headman, it was Sesshoumaru. And he did.

He knew of another village of Taijiya much further West, in a secluded area of the Sand-kyo Valley. He had never actually dealt with them before, preferring to leave them to themselves as long as they didn't interfere with the affairs of his other landowners. Not only did he arrange for three of their skilled warriors to move to Kakuremichi, but he also arranged for several young women to come with them to take over some of the other duties in the village. In exchange, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippou had to escort a young priest Sesshoumaru had selected for the other village. They were building a new shrine, and even though the priest would be living there, Miroku would be the one to consecrate the ground as a symbol of the tie between the two villages. And Kohaku and Shippou had to stay and apprentice there for a year. He thought it would be good for Shippou to have some formal training from someone who wouldn't put up with his antics the way we did. He was quite a mischievous little kitsune. And it was a show of good faith to have Sango's brother live there with them, but I think Sesshoumaru engineered that part of the deal because he knew Kohaku and Rin were fond of each other and he wanted them to spend some time apart before they reached the age to start thinking about marriage. Inuyasha laughed at that, and said his brother was the only youkai he knew who could figure out a way to personally benefit when dealing with Taijiya."

While she was ranging far afield from simply telling him the events of that night, Hiei stayed quiet and listened to her. Her love and affection for her friends and her mate were blatantly obvious, as was the fact that up until that night, she had no idea at all that any of them might be in serious danger. The inflection in her words clearly showed the light-hearted, hopeful way she had been envisioning all of their futures at that point in time. And he was learning a lot about both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, -- two males who had captured her heart completely. Considering the circumstances, namely that her life with them happened before he was even born, _and_ the fact that _they_ were long-dead and _he_ was very much alive and here with her _right now_, he was puzzled and irritated to realize he was feeling a pang of jealousy. Then he realized that it wasn't necessarily simple jealousy over the fact that she had loved them, -- he was jealous that their time together had been spent openly, and that their friends had been a part of it, joining in on their happiness. And they had so much hope for the future. He wanted that with her.

While he wasn't fond of the idea of everyone knowing his personal business, he wanted to be able to reach out and touch her whenever he felt like it. He didn't like having to deny himself. The restriction on their time together was grating on his nerves. Waiting for the others to go to their rooms for the night before she could come to him, or having to sneak into her room just to see if she was all right, -- he'd had enough of that. He wanted to be able to go for a walk with her in the afternoon, or just hole up in bed with her all day and tell everyone else to just fuck off and leave them alone. And he definitely wanted all other males to know she was off limits. She was _his_ onna, and now she was carrying _his_ children, and once they got this whole mess straightened out and taken care of, he wanted to be able to sit down with the whole lot of sneaky kitsunes, idiots, and overbearing, loudmouth heirs of the Makai, and listen to her talk about their future in a happy, light-hearted, hopeful tone of voice. Then he could kick them all out and tell them to feel free to visit again in a few years.

With that determination in mind, he focused on what she was saying. After she talked just a little about how Sesshoumaru had spent a lot of time with Inuyasha during the first few months after Naraku's defeat, helping him make decisions about the Eastern palace as it was built and telling him about his new responsibilities and what would be expected from him, she grew quiet again. Knowing she was returning to that night in her mind, he gently eased her back against him and lightly ran his hand over the dragon marking her hip. "Miroku had just finished telling us about his plans for the trip to the Sand-kyo Valley, when I began to feel a bit ill. Inuyasha got worried, even though Kaede obaa-san assured him it was not unusual. At the time, I thought he was just being his usual overprotective self and I attributed part of his unease to him being human. Looking back now, I can see that the poison he was given must have been taking effect ..." she stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" he prompted her.

"Well, if the poison was in his system then, it must have been given to him at dinner, and he was the only one who took more than a few bites of the ramen I made. I ... I must have put it in his food. Maybe I even made it bad deliberately so he would be the only one who ate it," she said in a stricken whisper.

"But you don't remember hearing anyone in your head tell you to make the food bad or to add the poison to it?"

She shook her head.

Another thought occurred to Hiei. "Were you ill often during your pregnancy?"

His question took her by surprise, and she turned slightly to look at him. "Not really. I had the normal morning queasiness in the 2nd and 3rd months, and certain smells could make my stomach flip-flop, but other than just feeling more tired than usual, I didn't really feel _sick_ unless I had overdone things."

He filed that information away for later. "And had you overdone things that day?"

"No, I was a very good girl that day because I knew Inuyasha would be anxious and irritable enough without me adding to it by worrying him. If you are wondering if my feeling sick that night had anything to do with what happened, I'll go ahead and tell you that I also felt ill the nights Sesshoumaru and Kouga were killed. I was a bit nauseated and extremely dizzy to the point that I felt disoriented. I think those were the signs that someone was taking over inside my head, but I didn't realize it. Nausea and occasional light-headedness, especially from standing too quickly, are normal during pregnancy. But those three nights, especially the night Kouga was killed, there was a different feel to it, -- it was more pronounced. And the dizziness made me feel fuzzy-headed. When I felt it with Kouga, I told him to get away from me, -- far away, but he wouldn't leave the palace."

"Don't skip ahead. Finish telling me about the night Inuyasha was killed," he directed her. She had already come to her conclusions, but he wanted to sort through it for himself.

Nodding, she continued, "Inuyasha picked me up and took me to our room. He helped me undress and asked if I needed a drink of water, but I just wanted to lie down. He never said a word about feeling ill himself, but he must have been. When he climbed into the bed and put his arm around me, I remember thinking that his skin felt really hot and slightly sweaty. I asked him if he wanted to open a window, but he said he was fine. I should have known something was wrong when he closed his eyes. He never slept on his human nights. But I was glad he was going to get some sleep instead of fussing over me all night." She stopped there and reached out to touch the window again. Hiei didn't have to be able to see her face to know that her eyes would be glistening with unshed tears. Whatever else had passed between her and her mate, whatever words had been spoken or unspoken, was intensely personal and none of his business, and he would not intrude on those memories.

When she began to speak again, her voice was low and laced with pain. "The second I woke up, I knew he was gone," she reached up and covered the spot where his mating mark had been. "I felt ... empty. It wasn't like a cold or numb feeling, -- more like a deep, aching void. It seemed to be welling up inside me and pouring out at the point where he had marked me. I panicked and called for him, but I knew he wouldn't answer. The sun hadn't quite risen yet, so I tried to tell myself that was the reason I couldn't feel his youki, but it had never been like that before. I couldn't _feel_ him at all. I looked around our rooms and when I realized he wasn't there, I went out through the changing room he had set up that led to the hot spring, but he wasn't there, either.

I don't know why, maybe it was because subconsciously I _knew_ where he was, but I started to search around the outside of the palace. I started calling for him again, and I guess I woke up some of the staff. I wasn't aware of anyone coming outside, but when I finally saw him, pinned to that tree, Miroku grabbed me and tried to keep me from going to him. Shippou and Sango ran ahead of me and I screamed at them not to touch him. They stopped and stepped back and I ..." she couldn't go on.

Hiei picked her up and carried her back over to the bed. This time he sat with her across his lap, and he yanked one of the sheets off to drape it around her shoulders. As she buried her face in the crook of his neck, he cursed silently. (_"Why don't you just ask her?" __**This**__ is why, damnit._) He wasn't sure yet how he was going to tell all of this to the others, or even _if_ he was going to tell the others, but they would sure as hell have to be satisfied with hearing his version of it, if he did. If the fox or the detective, or even that pathetic excuse for a demi-god, dared try to question her about any of it, he was going to rip out their tongues and shove them down each others' throats.

She made no attempt to move at all, so her words were muffled when she spoke again, her lips brushing against him, "The way he was hanging there was so much like the first time I ever saw him, except when the sun came up, his hair stayed dark. Those beautiful, fuzzy ears that had intrigued me so much ... I didn't get the chance to touch them again. He was shirtless, and the arrow had hit him directly in the heart. If he had put on his fire-rat hitoe, maybe it would have protected him. All he had on were the hakamas." She drew in a shaky breath and it warmed his skin on the side of his neck. "I reached up to pull out the arrow, but I couldn't. I poured my purifying energy into it, but it had no effect. There wasn't a drop of holy, or unholy ki in it. It was just a regular arrow. And he was just a human. I didn't find out until later that it was one of _my_ arrows that had been used to kill him.

Miroku and Shippou had to get him down, and when they did, I just sat there with his head cradled in my lap. I don't know how long I was there, but when we finally took his body inside, Myouga had already left to tell Sesshoumaru. Sango started ranting and raving about how it had to be Kikyou, but I knew it wasn't her. She could never have killed him while he was human, -- that was the part of him she loved.

Sesshoumaru arrived the next morning, and after just a brief examination of Inuyasha, he ordered Myouga to check his blood. It would never have occurred to me to check for poison, when he had been hit by an arrow. Miroku and Shippou helped build the funeral pyre, and so did Kouga when he got there. I have no idea who went to tell him. Sango and Kaede obaa-san offered to help me prepare his body, but I needed to do it myself. It all happened so fast. That evening, Miroku conducted the service. When it was over, he tried to hand me the chopsticks and urn to collect his bones, but I wouldn't take them. When I gathered the bones with my hands and started to purify them, I think Sesshoumaru would have gladly strangled me if I hadn't been pregnant. He believed Inuyasha's remains should have been placed in his father's tomb. But he understood why I did it, when I told him later.

The morning after that, he took me to the Western palace and told me that he would take me as his mate to protect me and my unborn child. I didn't find out until much later that Kouga had also wanted to take me as his mate at that time. Apparently, he and Sesshoumaru had argued about it, but as Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru's familial responsibility gave him the greater claim. For months, he had spies out roaming the Eastern lands, trying to discover any trace of who had killed Inuyasha, but there was never any news. I immersed myself in thoughts of the baby and in trying to be somewhat helpful to my new mate. But it never once occurred to me that I might have been the one to poison Inuyasha and pin him to that tree."

Since she had regained her composure, even if she was still clinging to him, he decided to plunge right into her next mate's death. "Tell me what happened the night Sesshoumaru was killed. Did you have any visitors?"

"No, it was just the family. Sesshoumaru, me, Daitano, Rin, Shippou, and Jaken." She didn't see him raise an eyebrow at her including Jaken in the family group. "There wasn't anything unusual at dinner that night. After we ate, Jaken went on to bed and the rest of us went out to the enclosed garden. There was a corner of it that Sesshoumaru kept lit up by torches at night, and we often went there in the evenings. We sat at the base of a huge maple tree and he told us a story about a great battle from his younger days. He was a wonderful story-teller, -- he had such a great speaking voice. Sometimes Shippou would get restless, and he and Rin would go play instead, but Daitano was always mesmerized by him. He would sit in his lap, not moving an inch, and just stare at him in awe. Sesshoumaru was his hero, and _he_ couldn't have been prouder of Daitano if he'd been his own son.

I think he was completely astounded to find himself so fascinated by Inuyasha's son, and I also think it was his growing love for Daitano that led him to open his heart to me. At first, he simply watched over him carefully, taking his duty to protect his brother's heir very seriously. Then slowly, he became more and more involved in his day-to-day care, and would often just carry him with him as he prowled the castle grounds, supposedly to give me some time to myself. But, I would tag along with them more often than not. I tend to be one of those mothers who hovers around her children all the time, and Daitano was my first. It wasn't that I didn't trust Sesshoumaru to take care of him, but, ... I didn't want to miss out on anything cute he might do," she confessed a bit sheepishly, and he could feel her smile against his skin.

"As we spent more time together, I began to see him in a way I had never looked at him before, and I guess the same was true for him. When Inuyasha was killed, I felt completely lost, -- for the first time I felt trapped in a time and place that were not my own. But Sesshoumaru gave me a sense of security from the moment he told me he would see to it that the baby and I would be protected and taken care of. He was so ... _solid_. And trying to be somewhat worthy of him and his generosity by learning his ways and trying to be a help to him gave me a sense of purpose. But, it was the time we spent together with Daitano, and Rin, that led us to each other. He was so powerful and regal, and honestly, just so incredibly beautiful in a completely masculine way, that the thought of actually being _mated_ to such a dangerously sensual being was completely overwhelming at first, even when I knew it was going to be in name only. But the more we were together, the more I was able to look beyond what he wanted everyone else to see, and he became more comfortable letting me _know_ him.

I had always been intrigued by the way Rin would follow him around, but it was really quite amazing to see the great Lord Sesshoumaru toting an infant around. Yet, it also seemed very ... _right_. He never looked awkward or uncomfortable. And he would stop and point out family portraits and tell him about their connection. Even more amazing, Daitano never cried when Sesshoumaru had him, and he always seemed to be listening to him attentively, -- even when he was just a few months old. Sesshoumaru said it was a sign of his intelligence," a small giggle escaped her. Then she sighed, and snuggled down further in Hiei's lap, turning her face to rest her cheek on his collarbone. "He was a wonderful father. I wish ... I wish he had been able to see his own son."

Hiei couldn't stop himself from placing a hand over her smooth, flat stomach. He vowed to himself that he would see his children born, and he would be around to watch over them as they grew up. And he would free her from this fear she had been living with. As if she knew what he was thinking, she covered his hand with hers and squeezed it gently. "It doesn't matter what else I say, does it?"

"No."

Kagome just sat there for a minute, then she squeezed his hand again. She was really, really scared for him, but it felt good to know that he didn't blame her for what had happened, or think less of her for her weakness. And it was comforting to see that he would be a devoted father, -- provided he didn't get himself killed. By her.

Sighing heavily, she focused on telling him the rest of what had happened. "When the story was over, we all took a walk, then we went back inside to get ready for bed. After we got Daitano to go to sleep, Sesshoumaru chose a few scrolls of poetry and had some tempura and fruit brought up. We sat in the bed while he read some of the poems aloud. He wrote some, you know. He had quite a romantic streak."

Hiei broke in, "Did you usually have something to eat late at night?"

"Hai. During my 6th month, I tended to get a little hungry at bedtime, so after several nights of prowling down to the kitchens with me, Sesshoumaru made sure something was always sent to our rooms. I, um, had been craving tempura, -- seafood, especially prawns, and so I showed the cooks how to make the batter, since the idea of preparing food that way hadn't been introduced in our country yet by the Portuguese. I couldn't remember exactly when that would be, but I thought as long as we kept it 'in-house' in a youkai household, I wouldn't be tampering with the timeline too much. And I really was craving it terribly," she glanced up at Hiei a bit apologetically. "Sesshoumaru discovered he had a particular fondness for vegetable tempura, especially kakiage, which made me laugh, because my mother always called it 'comfort food.' It's Eishumaru's favorite, too," she added, a bit wistfully.

"But you weren't feeling ill when you lay down?"

"No. I didn't start feeling dizzy and muddle-headed until after we ... well, until right before I was ready to go to sleep. And when I mentioned it to Sesshoumaru, he was very concerned and he wondered if maybe we shouldn't ... until after the baby was born. But, I assured him it was nothing to worry about. Funny, ne?" she said bitterly.

Hiei ran his hand through her hair and up and down her back a few times. There was nothing he could say that would make her feel any better.

"When I finally convinced him I would feel better after some sleep, he lay back down. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hallway. Someone was shaking me to wake me up, -- I don't really remember who, though, because I never even looked at them. I felt that painful emptiness again, and I saw Sesshoumaru lying there about 10 feet away from me. Jaken was leaning over him, crying, and there were a lot of other people in the hall. I didn't bother to get up, I just crawled over to him. Everyone was asking me what happened and who had killed him, but all I could think of was that he couldn't possibly be dead. Not Sesshoumaru. He was too powerful and too strong, and he was going to live forever."

She paused briefly and took a deep breath, but continued on, "And the only wounds I could see were from that damned kaiken, which was sticking out of his chest, and some scratches running down one of his arms, -- the one he had regained when he surpassed his father's strength and power and was able to forge and harness his own fang, Bakusaiga, from within himself. Ikiji made the others move back, then he kneeled down beside me and asked if I was all right. I hadn't even noticed the claw marks on my own arm or felt the sharp ache throbbing in my head until then." She shifted in Hiei's lap to place a hand on her upper arm where the faint scars from her mate's claws remained. "The sleeve of my yukata was ripped and bloody, and there was a large knot on the back of my head where I must have hit the wall.

When Ikiji asked me if I could tell him what had happened, I drew a complete blank. I concentrated really hard, and that's when that foggy image of me standing in front of Sesshoumaru and laughing while he struggled came to me. But the pain in my head intensified when I tried to remember more, and I passed out. The next time I woke up, I was back in my bed and I honestly couldn't tell if what I remembered was real or not. I called for Ikiji and told him about it, but he said he thought I must have had a nightmare because it didn't make any sense. He knew how much I loved him, and he said if I had seen Sesshoumaru struggling with something, he was positive I would have helped him. Everything was so raw and I was so confused, and I desperately wanted to believe that.

Jaken directed the building of the funeral pyre, and Shippou went to get Sango and Miroku and their little boy, Taro, and Kohaku. The whole palace was in an uproar and there were guards everywhere. Tensions were running high, and there were whispers that we had fought. At the pyre, when the fires had finally died away and I gathered his bones and purified them, like I did Inuyasha's, several members of the guard and staff rushed towards me in anger, but Ikiji and some of the others held them back. The next morning, half of the staff and guards were gone. They believed I murdered him, and I was beginning to fear they might be right. Myouga told us that Sesshoumaru had also been poisoned, just like Inuyasha. When I tried to put everything together for myself, and I thought about that hazy memory I had, the only answer I could come up with was that it had to be me. Both times. And that meant that someone had to be controlling or possessing me somehow. I ... I didn't know what I should do.

I felt like the guilt would crush me. How could I be so weak as to let someone use me like that? I would have gladly turned myself over to one of the angry mobs that started gathering at the gates, if it wasn't for Daitano and the child I was carrying. Just four days after Sesshoumaru was killed, Kouga showed up. He had heard of his death, and the rumors that I was the one who had killed him, and he came to make sure I was all right. I told him of my suspicions and fears, but he brushed them aside. Actually, he _laughed _at me when I told him I was afraid I may have killed Sesshoumaru andInuyasha. He said that my head injury must have made me hallucinate, and he pointed out that Sesshoumaru had many enemies. And he said that Inuyasha had been widely resented among the youkai population, -- many of whom simply couldn't accept that a hanyou could rise to taiyoukai status. Then he told me that I was probably in danger, too, along with my children, since both the Eastern and Western palaces would be seen as vulnerable until the heirs passed their hundred-years. He promised he would secure the lands for my children and keep us all safe, -- all he wanted was for me to be his mate. He had loved me for a long time, and he believed I could come to love him, too.

At first, I refused, both because of my fears of what I might have done, and because I felt he deserved more than to be tied to a woman who didn't love him the way he deserved to be loved. I had just lost my second mate, whom I had loved dearly with all my heart, and I just couldn't imagine I could ever give Kouga what he wanted. But he insisted, and finally, I gave in. I was afraid for my children, and I just didn't know what I should do. So, I ... I let him convince me that I _hadn't _done what I thought I had. I didn't want to believe it, and his theories sounded reasonable. I let him take us to the Northern lands, and I let him sweep away my fears, and after a while, most of the talk died down. If the Northern lord trusted me, and believed in me enough to take me as his mate, then most people were willing to follow his lead.

Still, it was very difficult for all of us. Daitano didn't like living in the Northern lands, and it took Kouga a long time and a lot of effort to win him over. He missed Sesshoumaru and his way of doing things. Kouga said he couldn't believe he was Inuyasha's son, because he was so reserved and in control of his emotions and actions most of the time. In contrast, Kouga was very open about all of his feelings, and he had a laid-back, devil-may-care attitude towards life in general. In spite of Daitano's young age, I think it was because he could see that Kouga's feelings for me were genuine, and how completely he accepted and cared for Eishu from the moment he was born, that he finally accepted him and came to care for him, too. He was a rough-and-tumble type of father, -- one who would get down and wrestle with the boys and encourage their mischievous sides. He loved to play pranks, especially on me, and Eishu just adored that. He gets his irreverent cockiness and sense of humor from him. I think I would have fallen in love with Kouga just for the way he made them laugh, if nothing else," she mused, half to herself.

"There were a few attempts on my life during our first year in the Northern lands. We were never sure exactly what the motive was, though, as in each attempt, the attacker was killed. I thought it was probably due to continued suspicions that I had murdered Sesshoumaru, but Kouga was afraid that whoever had killed him was also after me. And, he also wondered if perhaps Ayame was trying to get me out of the way. Whatever the case, it prompted Kouga to bring Master Zhang to the palace when he encountered him. He wanted me to be able to defend myself and my sons better, for the times when he was away."

Hiei interrupted, "Was he away often?"

"More than he wanted to be. He took his promise to me very seriously, and so he spent at least a few days each month in the Eastern and Western lands, making sure they were being held for my sons. And he patrolled his own lands, too, of course."

He nodded at her explanation. Then he steered her to the information he needed, "Did you have any guests, or problems with any of the food you had for dinner the night he was killed? Or did you have some food sent to your room later?"

She frowned as she thought about the question. "No, no guests. And no problems with the food at dinner. We had some jagaimo tonegi no miso-shiru later," she said, her frowned deepening.

"What is it?"

"Kouga complained that the leeks didn't taste as good as usual." She stared at him. "The poison. It was in the soup. And you think Sesshoumaru was poisoned by the tempura or fruit, don't you?"

"The kakiage," he told her bluntly. "You said your craving was for the seafood tempura, but his preference was the kakiage."

"But, ... I didn't have anything to do with the preparation of those foods," she said slowly. "You're suggesting that I wasn't the one who poisoned them, -- that the person who was controlling me might have also been controlling others in the palaces."

He was suggesting far more than that, but he didn't want to distract her from her recitation of events. "What happened after you ate the soup?"

Even in the early morning light, he could see the light tinge of color that bloomed across her cheeks, and he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching. The onna was over a hundred and thirty years old and had had three mates and a lover, and she was still blushing at the thought of telling him she had been having sex. _She_ was adorable. Damn it! Whoever had caused her so much pain deserved a slow, torturous death, and he just hoped he could control himself long enough to draw it out when he caught up to him. "What happened when you started to feel ill?"

Her eyes seemed to lose their focus, and she turned her head to look out into the room. "The horrible dizziness hit me all at once, and I immediately felt nauseated. There was a loud buzzing in my ears and my head started to hurt so bad that my vision blurred. It was much worse than the other two times, but I knew immediately what was happening. I pushed Kouga away and told him to get out of there, -- to get as far away from me as he could. I couldn't really _see_ him, but I could hear the concern in his voice when he told me there was no way he was leaving. Then he groaned, and when I asked him what had happened, he said he felt sick, and that he was getting both of us to a healer. I felt him drape a yukata around me and pick me up, and then I must have lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was in our bed and he was gone. That damned empty pain was throbbing in his mark. I just ... I couldn't believe it had happened again. I started searching for him frantically, but he wasn't in our rooms. I thought that maybe if I could find him, I could save him. I grabbed Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga and ran out into the hall. I looked everywhere, -- in all of the meeting rooms, the dining rooms, the kitchens, the main entranceway, ... I finally found him in the smaller genkan at the back of the palace. There wasn't a mark on him. He was just lying there, so still, with a surprised look on his face, -- like he couldn't believe what had happened."

She closed her eyes, and tears made glistening trails down her cheeks, but she kept talking. "The only thing I could think of, was that somehow, I had to bring him back. I tried to use the Tenseiga several times, but it just passed harmlessly through his body. I had known it wouldn't work for me, but I guess I just thought that since Kouga didn't deserve to die like that, that it would somehow work just that once. But, it didn't. So, I did the only other thing I could, and I just kneeled down beside him and tried to _heal_ him, as if that could bring him back. I don't know how long I was there. Ginta told me that they had all felt the warmth of my healing powers and when they had looked for me to see what was happening, they had seen the light along almost all of the walls of the main floor. Someone touched my shoulders, and told me to stop, -- that he was gone, but I ... I just couldn't. And I guess I lost consciousness again from the energy I expended. I was out for two days. They had held off on burning his body so I could be there."

She turned to Hiei and stared at him silently for a moment. "So you see, it really would be best if you would go ahead and leave now. Or else, I suppose you could take me into the Reikai and have me locked up. I'm sure they would wait until the baby is born to execute me, and I would prefer that you be around to raise him."

He looked at her like she had lost her mind. And he wasn't too sure she hadn't. "I've already told you that I'm not going anywhere. And there's no way in hell I'm going to let anyone lock you up, let alone execute you. Even if you _were_ used to kill your mates, you were not responsible for it. And I am not convinced yet that is what happened. I don't think you are completely convinced, either, or you would have turned yourself over to the Reikai, wouldn't you?" he looked at her sharply. He needed more answers. "Kagome, why do you have so many different kinds of poison in that chest with the kaiken Sesshoumaru gave you?"

She blinked. His question seemed to come out of the blue, and all she could focus on for a minute was, "You searched through my things?" When he just continued to look at her intently, she pushed away from him a bit.. "How silly of me. Of course you searched through my things. That's why you're here in the first place, after all, isn't it? And I gave you easy access and plenty of opportunities. But you could have just asked me what was in the chest," she said a little bitterly.

"I am not the only one involved in this investigation," he reminded her. "And you _do_ recall saying at the very beginning that our relationship would have no bearing on my job, don't you? To be perfectly honest, I _have_ let it interfere and keep me from questioning you as I should have earlier. Due to the secrecy involved, I would have been unable to explain how I came by that information. And since I was sure you were innocent, I thought it must contain mementos that brought back bad memories."

"But I'm not innocent, am I?" she whispered.

Enveloping her in a firm embrace, he closed his eyes. "Whatever happened, you're not guilty, either. So tell me why you have all those poisons."

"After Sesshoumaru ... was killed, Myouga told me that he had the same poison in his system that Inuyasha had, only a lot more of it. But, he didn't know exactly what it was. So, we gathered as many natural poisonous substances as we could find in the area near the palace to try to figure out what it was. Each time we found a new substance to test, I ... used the kaiken to cut my hand or arm for blood that we could mix the poison in for Myouga to sample. It seemed ... appropriate. By that time, with the foggy memory I had of being there with Sesshoumaru, I was afraid it was me, and I needed to know if I actually had access to the type of poison used." She nodded at his unspoken question. "It was from a plant Kaede obaa-san had told me was called Witches' Gloves, and it was easily obtainable at both the Eastern and Western palaces. It can produce a fatal heart attack. Aside from its deadly effect on the heart, it can cause nausea, abdominal pain and vomiting, headaches, dizziness, hallucinations, and even convulsions. The entire plant is poisonous, but especially the leaves of the upper stem."

It was a reasonable explanation for having the poisons, though he wasn't so sure about her state of mind when she decided to use the kaiken that had been used to kill Sesshoumaru to conduct her tests. But he could imagine she had probably felt the need to do it in such a personal way since she felt guilty. "Why did you keep the kaiken after that?"

"Because he gave it to me. I had treasured it as a symbol of our joining, -- it is the same kaiken his father gave his mother when she was presented as the Lady of the Western lands. But, because it had been used against him, I just couldn't bear to put it back on display. So, I put it away in the chest ..." her voice trailed off.

Hiei hugged her gently. There were still some things that were nagging him about her story, though. "Were you the only one the old priest taught the snake style kung fu? Your mate didn't learn from him?"

She knew what he was thinking, but he was wrong. "No, Kouga wasn't interested in a ningen fighting style. He was quite confident in his own. But, no, I wasn't the only one Master Zhang taught. At first, I was the only one, but after a while, he allowed a few others to join us. Three members of Kouga's guard asked to train with us, -- Shinjiro, Hideo's father, was the first, followed by Tadashi and Tomi. Kohaku, who had been sent by Sango to stay with us after Sesshoumaru's death, and Shippou, both wanted to learn this new style, too. Daitano knows the basics as well, along with Jaken."

Hiei's eyebrows disappeared up under his fringe. "Did you say the _imp_ practices the snake style?"

She looked into his disbelieving eyes and smiled. "Hai. He hasn't exactly _mastered_ it, but after Sesshoumaru was killed, he vowed he would do everything he could to protect his son. He's not much of a fighter, though, preferring to rely upon his staff's powers."

He was sure she was being extremely generous and kind in her choice of words. The very thought of the little, green youkai attempting to perform some of the precise and intricate movements he had seen _her_ use was enough to almost make him shudder. No, he did not want to ever witness that. Mentally shaking that image off, he said, "Tell me about the three ookami guards."

"Shinjiro was a very kind, quiet man. I think I told you once before that he lost his mate in childbirth. He was very grateful that Kouga allowed Hideo to form such a close friendship with his adopted sons, and that we watched over him when he had to be out on patrol," she looked up at him when she felt him tense, but he shook his head. He was just a bit unnerved by the coincidence that the father of the ookami who had tried to kill her had studied the same fighting style, -- one that was highly unusual among youkai. But he couldn't see what possible connection it could have to her other mates' deaths. If Kouga was the only one who had been killed, he would suspect a private clan grudge, but there was certainly nothing to suggest Shinjiro had anything to do with the others.

"And the other guards?"

"Tadashi is one of Ginta's cousins. They're a lot alike. He and Tomi came from another clan to follow Kouga when he became the new Northern lord."

"Which clan?" he demanded.

Her brows knit together in confusion at the intensity in his voice. "I'm not sure, ... I think the Northwestern one."

"Princess Ayame's," he said through gritted teeth. Could that be just a coincidence, too? He wasn't so sure.

"Well, ... hai. Now that you mention it, I believe so. But, Hiei, if you're thinking that one of them might have killed Kouga, I just don't think that's possible. Tomi was rather standoffish and arrogant, and I didn't think he really wanted to be a member of Kouga's guard, having apparently come from a wealthy family, but he couldn't have done it. Neither of them was anywhere near a match for him," she explained.

"Not even when he was sick from poison, and carrying his unconscious mate in his arms? Kagome, you said you felt dizzy and nauseated. What if those weren't the effects of someone taking control of your mind? Have you considered the possibility that you were poisoned as well?"

She went very still, then she shook her head. "That's not possible. If I was poisoned, too, then why wasn't I killed?"

"The poison isn't what killed them. I think it was meant to incapacitate them. And if the poison was put into the ramen like you think it was, you didn't eat very much of it. Maybe you weren't supposed to be poisoned at all, or maybe you were just supposed to have enough to make you sick to get you out of the way. Did any of the others display symptoms like yours the night Inuyasha was killed?" he asked.

She seemed to be dazed, and he could hear her whisper to herself, "If I was poisoned, I could have lost ..." and she covered her stomach with one of her hands. Then she concentrated on what he had asked. "No," she seemed to think about it for a minute, then, "But, I did eat a few more bites than anyone else. I told you it was horribly salty, and we all decided after only 2 or 3 bites to have something else. But, when Inuyasha insisted on eating it because I had made it for him, I ate a little more."

"Did you eat some of the kakiage with Sesshoumaru?"

"Just a few bites."

"You said you felt the effects much more strongly the night Kouga was killed," he prompted her.

"Hai," she nodded. "We each had a bowl of the soup."

He frowned deeply at that. Whoever had poisoned them did not attempt to limit the amount she would consume that time. She, or the baby she carried, could have been killed.

She turned to face him again and her brow furrowed. "You're suggesting I didn't do it at all, aren't you? But it _had_ to be me. I ..."

"You asked me if I could use the Jagan to see peoples' memories. You were planning to have me try to retrieve your memories of the night Sesshoumaru died," he stared at her intently.

She nodded at him. "Hai. Since I do seem to have that one foggy memory, I think that I must have been more conscious that night than the others, and perhaps if I hadn't hit my head, I would remember more. Hopefully, enough to _know_ for sure one way or the other. But, I am afraid that I already know the truth. It _had_ to be me. You know very well that I had the means and opportunity, if not the motive. The manner of each of their deaths points to me. The arrow and the kaiken point to me. The use of the poison points to me, ..." she hesitated. "At least, I thought it did. I had never considered the possibility that other people might have been manipulated into helping with the deaths."

"Do you want me to see if I can retrieve those memories now?" he asked quietly.

He wasn't surprised when she shook her head, though. "I ... I would prefer to wait until after my sons are settled. I don't know how they will feel about ... everything, and I don't want them to be distracted. And even if I didn't tell them, they would know something was wrong. I wouldn't be able to keep something like that inside once I know for sure," she bit her bottom lip and looked down at her lap a bit forlornly.

As frustrating as it was to have to wait, he knew that her certain guilt would be crippling to her. He pulled her to him and nuzzled in her hair at her temple. "They won't blame you, even if you did play a part in their fathers' deaths."

She took a shaky breath and whispered, "I know. At least, I know that eventually they won't, but at first, ... How could they not? _I_ blame me. I shouldn't have been so weak. Even if I didn't poison them, it was still _my_ hands that ended their lives," she looked down at her hands and they clenched into fists.

"You are not weak. If someone was able to control you, then their strength is not a sign of your weakness," he assured her.

"And that is just further reason why you will need to get away from me. If my enemy is _that_ strong, ..."

He interrupted her, "If you did not poison your mates, you may not be the one who killed them, either. If the poison caused your feelings of dizziness and nausea, then maybe you weren't being controlled at all," he pointed out.

"But Hiei, who else could have done it, if not me? Who else could have gotten close enough to them? Hai, Inuyasha and Kouga could have been distracted somehow, -- Inuyasha was human the night he was killed and would not have had his youkai senses to alert him, and Kouga may have been hindered by carrying me, but Sesshoumaru ... No, if I was poisoned, too, it must have been to weaken me enough so I could be possessed. Tell me the truth: their souls didn't pass through the Reikai, did they?" When he just continued to look at her, she knew she was right. "Damn it. I ... I knew it. It just felt so _wrong_, so completely empty around their bodies."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Who else could have purified their souls? No one. I was the only one at all three palaces with that ability. You can't deny that. And even if you believe someone else may have been controlled to shoot Inuyasha with that arrow, and one of those three guards may have been controlled to use the Death Touch on Kouga, the fact remains that I do have that memory of myself standing there with Sesshoumaru, and we must have fought, at least a little, since I had his skin and blood under my nails and he obviously had struck me with his claws, although ..." she frowned in confusion as she turned to face him.

"What is it?"

"I am just surprised that he actually struck me, -- that's the only thing that doesn't make sense," she confessed.

Hiei raised a brow at her assertion. "You find it strange that he struck you when you were trying to kill him, if that's what actually happened?"

Now she turned to face him fully. "Hiei, I think that is the reason whoever it was chose such specific times to have me attack, -- because they _knew_ none of my mates would fight against me while I was heavily pregnant. I was 6 months along when Inuyasha and Kouga were killed, 7 months when Sesshoumaru was. You cannot tell me that _you_ would strike back at me even _now_, knowing that I am pregnant. _That_ is why you should leave."

(_Well, fuck! She's right. It makes sense. If that is what happened, whoever her enemy is, he or she was fiendishly clever._) As he saw the deep sorrow and guilt written on her face, he thought to himself that it was an unnecessary precaution on her enemy's part, -- he knew _he_ would never have been able to truly fight against her with all of his strength and power whether she was pregnant or not, and he suspected the same was true of her mates. But he sure as hell wasn't going to tell _her_ that. No, that was the last thing she needed to hear. So, instead, he pushed her off of his lap.

"I don't have to strike back at you to keep you from killing me," he told her, transforming into his Majin state. As the eyes opened all over his body, the Jagan eye in his forehead glowed with the increased power, and threads of crackling energy wound around Kagome, forcing her arms down at her sides. She was pulled up to stand, but held completely immobile.

"What ...? What is this?" her eyes widened as she struggled against the bands that held her so tightly.

"It's a binding curse, cast by the Jagan and powered by all of the evil eyes of this form. You cannot escape it," he assured her. He knew that the energy bindings were tight and uncomfortable, and if she struggled a lot, she might receive a shock or two, but they wouldn't really hurt her or the babies she carried.

She struggled a bit more, just to test them, then she focused her purifying powers into her hands and tried to grasp hold of the glowing strands around her. Seeing her intention, Hiei used the Jagan to manipulate them out of her reach. (_If she did manage to grab hold of one, she __**could**__ break the curse, damn it. It's taking all of my concentration and a great deal of my strength just to contain her, -- her body is full of reiki. I don't know how long I could hold her like this._) But again, there was no way he was going to tell _her_ that.

After a couple of minutes, she stilled, and a huge smile lit up her face. When he released her and transformed back, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Hiei! I'm so glad."

Sitting back down with her, he chuckled. "I would never have guessed a little bondage would make you so happy, -- I'll keep that in mind. I suppose I should be doubly grateful that the fox was interrupted."

Rubbing her nose into the side of his neck, she kissed him. "Laugh all you want. You don't know what a relief it is to know you wouldn't just be a sitting duck for me." Then her tone sobered, "But, you do realize this still doesn't mean you are safe, either. If you are determined to stay, ..." at his look, she went on, "then you will have to be very vigilant. It only took you a minute or two to transform and cast the curse, but if I am right beside you and trying to get to you, ..."

He wrapped his arms around her snugly. "Then I would use my speed to get far enough away to have the time I need. Kagome, I am still not convinced you actually killed them," he shushed her before she could protest, and continued, "I'm not saying that's not a possibility, because it is. If someone wanted to hurt you so badly that they would go to the trouble to kill three Taiyoukai you loved, then it would undoubtedly please them even more to have _you_ be a part of it. And as you pointed out, you were the only one at all three castles when the murders took place, that you know of, who had the ability to purify their souls.

But there _were_ others with that kind of power, -- the dead kuromiko, for one. And she was skilled with the bow. You say she would never have killed Inuyasha in his human form, but _you_ never would have killed him in _any_ of his forms, if you weren't being controlled. Perhaps _she_ was possessed." Hearing her startled intake of breath, he plunged on with his possibilities, "Maybe you put the poison in the ramen, but if you didn't poison the others, then maybe you didn't. There were three guards at the Northern palace who knew how to use the Death Touch. If one of the cooks could be controlled to poison the soup, then one of the guards could have been used to kill Kouga. The same thing goes for Sesshoumaru. Anyone could have been possessed to stab him, ..."

"No. That's where you're wrong. Sesshoumaru would never allow 'just anyone' to get that close to him," she said adamantly.

"You said that in the hazy memory you had, he was struggling with something. Perhaps someone set a trap of some sort that kept him occupied while they got close enough to stab him. I take it that the kaiken _did_ injure his heart, though it obviously didn't kill him right away. I am still surprised that is what killed him," he looked at her questioningly.

"The kaiken was poisoned. That's why I was surprised when you suggested the kakiage was, too. But I think you may be right. It would take a great deal of poison to bring him down, and I don't think he could have ingested enough to do it without noticing the flavor, even if it was deep-fried in batter with a mixture of vegetables. I always assumed the wound to his heart wasn't enough to kill him on its own. The kaiken actually barely punctured it at all, it was driven in a little too low, -- he was much taller than me, -- but coupled with the poison directly injected into his system like that, I guess even he ..."

Hiei nodded and filed that away with the rest of the information. "The fact remains that someone else could have done it. _If_ you were possessed, perhaps only your purifying powers were used to do away with their souls _after_ they were killed. Sesshoumaru already had the kaiken sticking out of his chest in that vision you remember."

"That doesn't make me feel any less guilty. Purifying their souls was the most heinous part of it, -- it denied them the opportunity to ever be reincarnated. Being so conscious of my own existence as a reincarnated being, I try to hold back my purification powers enough so that even when I purify a body in battle, the soul can escape. I am not always able to do that, but I try. And the thought that not only were the lives of three of the greatest men I have ever known taken from them, but that I am responsible for the complete loss of their essence is _so hard_ to live with. I didn't know what was going on when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were killed, but Kouga, ... I should not have let him brush away my fears." She looked into his eyes, letting her misery well up again, "Hiei, I can't let it happen again.

I guess I was being foolish to think we could go on the way we had been, but I thought that if I could just get those lands back for my sons, then I could face whatever was to come next. I won't lie to you, I was planning to turn myself in to the Reikai and ask you to search my memories. And if you found what I thought you would find, I would have accepted my punishment. But, Master Zhang told me I was giving up hope too soon, and that you and your friends might find out something else. I decided that maybe there _was_ time, for _us_, -- that maybe we could have _something_ together, for a while, at least, while your investigation continued. But _this_," she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "changes everything. The danger to you is so much more immediate. And if others have been used before to help bring down my mates, then others may be used to strike at you, too. You will have to guard yourself against not only me, but every youkai in this house. My sons, your friends, -- everyone." She touched his face and said pleadingly, "Hiei, you should reconsider. Or else I should go ahead and turn myself in. If whoever-it-is knows that I am locked up, maybe he won't feel he has to kill you."

Grasping her chin firmly, he glared at her. "Onna, if you mention me leaving, or you going to the Reikai, one more time, I am going to turn you over my knee. I made my decision and I won't have you questioning me. I listened to your story and I understand your fears and am taking them quite seriously, but now I want you to listen to me," he paused and slid his hand along her jaw and into her hair. Looking at her right now, he couldn't believe she had kept so much hidden away inside for so long. All of her thoughts and feelings were displayed so openly on her face and in her eyes. They were gray now, but he could see tiny specks of a lighter blue in them. And he wanted to see that blue overtake the gray. He was going to have to thank the old priest for telling her to have faith in him.

"Your mates were not attacked until you were 6 or 7 months pregnant, and your sons will be ready to make their challenges in another month or two. We have time. And we are making progress, -- we have been looking into all of your enemies' whereabouts and activities or confirming their deaths. You have just given me a few more names to check out. We _will_ find out who is responsible for their deaths, I promise you that. And I am not trying to 'brush aside' your fears, I am paying close attention to them so I can deal with the situations that give rise to them. I will be more vigilant from now on, from _all_ sides. You know how you felt each of those three nights, and at the first sign, I will be prepared for whatever may occur," he assured her. "I will not leave you. Not now or ever," he added quietly.

He watched as her eyes searched his anxiously, as if she was trying to determine if she dared take the chance and trust him to keep himself safe. Her fingers dug into his sides. She wanted to believe in him. If only ... "We can't count on having time. You know as well as I do that our presence here is known by some, both in the Reikai and the Makai. As soon as it becomes known that I have taken a new mate and am pregnant, you will be a target. I hid for 400 years, -- my enemy may not be in the mood to wait 6 or 7 months this time. My focus was already divided, and if someone was able to control me before, I am afraid he will have no trouble doing it now. I promised myself I would never be in such a vulnerable state again. I never imagined ..."

Pulling her to him, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I know. You weren't prepared for this. Neither was I, but don't expect me to apologize for it. I never wanted a mate, and I certainly never even thought about having children, but fortunately for me, the kami screwed up somewhere and now I have everything I never wanted, but couldn't live without. And I'm not a bit sorry. In fact, I'm glad that you will be having my children. It makes me feel ... happy. That's not an emotion I am familiar with, and I don't believe I've ever used the word in connection with myself before, until I met you. And I want you to be happy, too. Ai shitemasu, Kagome."

He leaned his head against hers and took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was going to say this, "But, if it will give you more peace of mind, I will wait to mark you as my mate until after your sons' challenges, and we will not reveal our relationship or your pregnancy until then. I do not want you to worry so much, and I know you are concerned for your sons, and will probably be more so now that you will _not_ be following through with your plans to make the challenges yourself," he narrowed his eyes at her when she stiffened momentarily. _That_ was not even up for discussion. He waited until she gave a slow nod, then continued, "Hopefully, we will discover who the real killer is before then. Another thing I want you to realize, though, is that he or she may be dead now. It's been 500 years. You cannot let your fears run your life, or you are letting that person continue to control you. And I will not let him, or _you_, or anyone else keep you from me," he told her fiercely.

It was quiet for a moment, then she hugged him tightly. "You are right. I have let my fears guide my actions. But there has always been so much at stake, -- my sons' lives, their heritage, and their futures, and those of our family and friends. Truthfully, it has always been easier to be so cautious, and to avoid any other personal entanglements, and until I met you, I really had no desire to test my self-imposed limits. But, I _do_ want this, -- no, I _need_ this, -- to be with you. To be able to love you. And, even though it scares me because of what might happen to you, I _am_ happy to be pregnant with your child. Ai shitemasu, Hiei." She kissed him softly and then gently pulled him down with her so they were lying down wrapped in each other's arms.

"You have carried too much on your shoulders for too long, -- caring for so many people. I have spent my life caring for no one but myself, and even when I found Yukina, I kept my distance, only offering my protection. But I want to share your burden, and I want to take care of you and the babies. Will you trust me to do that?" he asked.

She knew what he was asking. Even though he would wait to mark her as his mate, he wanted her to look at him that way. She had been on her own for so long, making all of the decisions and doing things her own way. It wouldn't be easy to give away part of that control, but it would be worth it to have someone to share those responsibilities with, -- someone whose opinion she respected, someone she could trust to do what was right for those she loved, someone who loved her. "Hai, I trust you," she told him solemnly. Then, grinning mischievously, she added, "But you don't know what you're letting yourself in for. I've been told I need a lot of looking after."

He rolled her to her back and covered her body with his. Looking down at her, he told her, "You think I don't know that? That was obvious the moment the spell was broken in that cave and you collapsed from having maintained it for 400 years with your own ki. You are the most headstrong, reckless, stubborn, infuriating onna I've ever met. I have no doubt you will keep me busy. I will just have to do my best to keep _you_ busy, too." And with a slightly predatory smile, he leaned down and captured her lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not wanting to wake her, Hiei tried to quietly slip from the bed, but she immediately reached out for him. "Hiei? Do you have to go already?" she asked with a yawn.

"Hai," he said, with just a hint of irritation, as he pulled on his pants and looked around for his shirt. He didn't want to leave. "The others will be returning soon. You should get some more sleep, though. I'll bring you a tray and I'll tell them to leave you be until this evening." He suddenly turned to her and asked, "Do you have some of that oil that you used to mask your aura when you were in the cave? Will it mask the auras of the babies inside you if you use it?"

She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at him. "Babies? As in more than one? You said that earlier, didn't you?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Hai. Twins. The old priest said a boy and a girl. Couldn't you tell?"

"Twins? Really? A boy _and _a girl?" The room brightened, and he stared in fascination as the glow from her skin intensified and her eyes sparkled such an impossibly warm and bright shade of sapphire that he thought they would put the gemstones to shame. He could _feel_ her delight and happiness wash over him and he felt even more relieved at the further proof that she truly _was_ happy about the pregnancy. The shadows of his past and his own secret fears and worries disappeared. Not only did she love _him_, but she could, and _would,_ love his children, despite the uncertain properties of their blood.

"I couldn't tell there is more than one, -- just that I am pregnant, due to the changes already going on in my body to prepare for what is to come. The Jagan showed you their auras?" she asked.

"Hai. Though all I could see seemed to be one aura, changing from heartbeat to heartbeat," he told her.

She nodded. "Their auras will become distinguishable from each other soon, but I don't think they will be detectable without the aid of the Jagan, or the kami, in Master Zhang's case, for at least a couple of weeks. And even then, only youkai like kitsune, who are so in tune with those kinds of energy, and those with high spiritual awareness, like Kazuma, will be able to see more than an enhanced aura radiance from me. The oil should be able to mask them for the first three months, I think. After that, their auras will be too strong for the oil to work without being applied directly to their skin. Of course, it will be a moot point then anyway, since my condition will begin to show, but hopefully that will give the boys time to ..." She suddenly sat up and looked at him with alarm in her eyes. "Genkai-sama will be able to detect them. There's no way around it, -- she will be delving deep into my aura. And I can't use the oil or it will interfere with her examination."

"Hn. She already knows about us. She won't say anything."

"She does? I guess I should have expected that, since she is the one Jii-chan was ... visiting," she blushed. "I do have a little of that oil left, but I will need to mix some more."

"Will you be able to find what you need around here?"

She thought for a minute, then shook her head. "No, I have only seen a couple of the plants I will need here. But I should be able to get the rest in Tokyo. I can go to visit my mother and gather them. Some of them grow right on the shrine grounds."

"We'll make plans to go after the aura examinations are done," he paused and walked back over to the bed. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he cupped her chin with his other one. "You realize that the wind-witch and her son are here, don't you?" he asked her gently.

Her blinking eyes let him know she _hadn't_ realized that yet. "They insisted that the examinations take place immediately, so the old onna will finish with them before she examines you and Eishumaru."

Straightening her shoulders, her eyes sparked with resolve and she nodded her appreciation for his warning. "Well then," she patted his hand before throwing off the sheet and moving to stand, "I need to get up. I would be a poor hostess if I didn't greet my guests. Don't forget the oil to cover my scent. Arigatou, Hiei." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, released the barrier around the room, and then padded off into the bathroom.

Hiei sighed quietly as he returned to his room to shower and change. He would have preferred it if she had stayed in bed to rest, but he supposed he couldn't fault her. He wouldn't let an enemy run loose in _his_ house, either. And he was willing to bet she was going to set the other female back on her heels when she saw the new radiance about her. The witch had been awfully smug yesterday, and it had as much to do with her renewed acquaintance with the fox as it did with her hopes for the outcome of the examinations. As far as he was concerned, she was welcome to him, and he to her, though he couldn't figure out how Kurama hoped to keep his trysts with her a secret from Kagome. Perhaps the fox had finally come to his senses about pursuing her. He hoped so, because as irritating as he had been during this mission, he really didn't want to have to cut him into little pieces to feed to the fishes. He needed the fox' brain to help him find whoever was behind the murders. Not to mention the fact that he really didn't have the time to find a new partner to shove all of his assignments off on, since he planned to be spending _his_ time with his family. He was glad the ocean was so near, though, just in case.

As everyone gathered in the dining room for lunch, they were surprised to see Kagome waiting there. The detectives and her family were even more surprised by what she was wearing: the soft pink iromuji tomesode she had worn for the first cha-no-yu she had hosted at the other house. When she had begun to dress, she had decided she still wanted to wear something that would give her that extra boost of courage and air of civility she would need to deal with Kagura. But as she had fingered the white tomesodes and the formal black tomesodes, she frowned. She felt ... _lighter_ than she could remember feeling in so long. She was carrying new life, and she had the love and support of the man she loved. There was still trouble ahead, she knew, and she doubted she would ever be rid of the guilt that plagued her, but she actually felt hopeful about the future, -- not just for her sons, but for _herself_, too. She reached to the back of her wardrobe where the two iromuji were hanging. The brilliant sapphire blue suited her well, she knew, but she wanted something lighter to fit her mood. The pink. It wasn't red, but she knew Hiei would understand what she was saying.

When Kagura entered the dining room, Kagome stepped forward and bowed in greeting, and when she straightened, it was hard to say which one of the women looked more shocked. Kagome had frozen at the sight of the youkai standing beside Kagura. He was taller than Kuwabara, and his long, silver hair flowed freely down to his knees. He inclined his head just slightly in elegant and arrogant acknowledgment of her greeting. He _did _resemble Sesshoumaru, -- not as precisely as Eishu, but there was no denying it. His build was slimmer than Eishumaru's and his face was broader, but they looked enough alike to be brothers. Regaining her composure first, Kagome apologized for being unable to welcome them when they arrived.

Kagura just continued to stare at her for a minute, unable to revel in her rival's obvious shock at her son's appearance because of her own disbelief in the sight before her. The woman was _glowing_. She had always thought Kagome was rather pretty, even when she was just a silly little chit running around after that hanyou, but she was absolutely stunning now. Damn it, it was all she could do to resist the urge to reach out and touch her smooth cheek and see just how soft her skin really was. And her hair looked as silky as ... Sesshoumaru's. The woman standing before her now really _was_ a fitting mate for the great lord, and Kagura felt something inside of her break at the thought. She had told herself that he would have given the girl up, -- that she wasn't worthy of him with her human origins and frailties and her longtime loyalty to his half-brother at his expense. But _this_ woman ... But, he hadn't seen _this _woman, had he? Reminding herself that the vision before her was something new, she jerked herself out of her wayward thoughts and let a sly smile play about her lips.

"You are certainly looking well. It's a shame Sesshoumaru was denied the opportunity to see you in full possession of your soul. With his appreciation for beauty, he would surely have been proud to have such a stunning mate to present, -- you would have done him credit. Of course, I suppose facing Kikyou was out of the question when you were mated to Inuyasha, considering his feelings for her, and there was never any need to go to that trouble for Kouga, either, since he was already panting after you. Still, I'm sure those poor girls in the Makai wish you had."

Silence fell over the room for a couple of heartbeats until Shizuru breathed out a distinct "bitch" as she exhaled a ring of smoke from her cigarette before extinguishing it in the ashtray on the small table beside her. As if snapping out of a shocked trance, all three of Kagome's sons swiftly made their way to her side. "She _was_ a credit to Sesshoumaru otou-san, and he was very proud to have her as his mate," Daitano said coldly, though his eyes flashed with blue fire. "And your insinuation that she is to blame for the things that bitch Kikyou did is ludicrous."

Eishumaru stepped toward her and said in a low, menacing tone, "And you should know better than to denigrate _any_ of our otou-sans' feelings for her. What they had together is the stuff your dreams are made of."

"Eishu," Kagome said quietly, laying a hand on his arm, "I think you boys have misinterpreted Kagura's words. I am sure she would not insult me in my own house. We should take our seats."

Responding to her gentle urging, he turned to escort her to the table, but not before raising a brow in disgust at Ginjiro. Even though she was in the wrong, that smug bastard hadn't made a move to defend his mother when they had confronted her, -- he was no brother of _his_, and he damn well wasn't his otou-san's son. Turning his attention to his own mother, he was surprised to see how rigid her shoulders were. He had noticed that she didn't seem to be able to mask her emotions as well as she used to, and he wondered at the cause. It wasn't just the additional piece of her soul, because it had been going on for some time now. He would have to remember to mention it to Daitano and Sassouta and see if they had noticed it as well.

The incident passed without further comment as everyone followed Kagome's lead. Eishumaru couldn't quite keep the smirk off of his face when she beckoned Shizuru over right before they sat down on the pretense of asking how all of the guests had been doing while she was indisposed. It effectively placed Shizuru on his other side. His eyes twinkled and he nodded at his mother in amusement at her maneuvering. The object of his affections and desire had been trying to avoid him, but he could tell that he was breaking through her barriers. With his mother on his side, he would soon overcome her silly hesitancy about his youthful looks. It was true that he could always have Shippou cast an illusion to age him somewhat, like they did that one evening during their trip, but he wanted his woman to accept him the way he was. And she would. He winked at her, then grinned when her brows drew together in a slight frown.

"Look kid, your mother's awake now, so you can stop following me around like an eager puppy," she admonished him.

He leaned over and whispered, "If you think I've been looking at you as a substitute for my kaa-chan, then you've got an even nastier mind than I thought." He chuckled as her frown deepened and winked again at the very faint blush that rose in her cheeks.

"Damn, Kuwabara! I didn't know Shizuru _could_ blush until _he_ came along," Yusuke joked loudly, causing Kuwabara to mutter to himself about sisters with wild lifestyles.

"_Yusuke_," Keiko warned him, but she was surprised to see the usually unflappable older girl in such a state, too.

Daitano, sitting at the end of the table, glanced at his brother and Shizuru out of the corner of his eye, but the main object of _his_ attention was still Kagura. And Kurama. She had taken a seat next to the avatar and they were engaged in polite conversation. He was less than impressed by his mother's lover. Granted, they were still keeping their relationship quiet, and Kurama _was_ very conscious of the social niceties, but he would feel better about the redhead if he had shown a little ire on his mother's behalf.

He caught Sassouta's eye and his younger brother inclined his head toward another member of the strange group that was seated around the dining room table. (_Very interesting. It appears that Sassouta had the right of it._) While the avatar was all politeness, a certain hiyoukai was making no attempt to hide his disdain for the wind-user sitting across the table from him. Even though he was highly sensible of the need to be diplomatic at times, and he tried very hard to live up to Sesshoumaru's example, Daitano much preferred it when people were upfront and honest about their anger and dislike. He'd rather be slapped in the face than stabbed in the back. He liked that about the small demon.

He saw Hiei's attention turn to his mother just briefly. It was barely perceptible, but he thought he could detect a spark of admiration in his eyes. When he looked at Sassouta again, he saw that his brother was also gazing at their mother thoughtfully. Actually, as he looked around the table, he saw that _everyone_ was trying hard to look like they _weren't _staring at her. And why not? He had never seen her look so beautiful, even when his otou-sans were alive. (_Damn it!_) He clenched his fists under the table. They should have killed that bitch for her years ago. Seeing her now, it was obvious just how much she had missed that piece of her soul all this time. It wasn't just the way her beauty was enhanced, either. Her presence seemed so much stronger. And he had never noticed before, but looking at her now he could see that there had been a tension about her eyes that was gone now. He recognized it for what it had been: pain. How could he have been so blind all this time? He wouldn't be ever again. And he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her ever again.

Sassouta, who was sitting directly across from Kagome, simply watched his mother in amazement. Who knew that small piece of her soul could make so much difference? It wasn't necessarily the _piece_ itself that made the difference, -- it was being whole. And look at her! She was gorgeous! And she was wearing that beautiful pink iromuji tomesode. She was whole, and she was also _happy_ in a way that he couldn't remember seeing her before. Oh, she had been happy with him and his brothers, she wasn't the kind of person to let life get her down, though goodness knows she had had more than her fair share of tragedy. But this had a different look to it, -- a different feel. Was it possible to say that someone who had barely aged at all in over a hundred years looked younger? He tried to figure out what it was exactly about her that gave him that impression. That look in her eyes was new, but it was so familiar. Where had he seen it before? Then it hit him and he almost laughed out loud, -- he saw it all the time in his mirror, -- her eyes were shining with the same light that his did. Daitano called it youthful over-enthusiasm, but it was really just a zeal for life. Had she been missing that because her soul was incomplete? Or because her heart was broken?

He kept watching her. She was good, but he could see the way she surreptitiously looked down the length of the table from under her eyelashes when she looked down at her bowl. And she wasn't looking at Kurama. The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. He knew he had been right. Hiei was just what his mother needed, and it looked like she was finally realizing that. Of course, things could be sticky for a while when she ended her affair with Kurama, but he was sure the avatar would take it in stride. In spite of his attentions, his affections didn't seem to be engaged. No, the problem wouldn't be her ending things with him, it would be her starting things with his friend. Because somehow, he just couldn't quite imagine the little fire demon waiting a respectable amount of time before moving in.

Who knew his mother's lovelife could be so intriguing? And truthfully, it was kind of nice to be able to focus on her for once. All of his life, she had always been completely focused on him and his brothers, and their extended family and friends. It was no wonder she had tangled up her own affairs a bit, -- she was out of practice when it came to taking care of herself. And with any luck, she wouldn't have to for long. Catching Eishumaru's eye, he grinned when he saw him frown. From the look on his face, Shu knew which way the wind was blowing, too. He should have known his brother would have picked up on the subtle hints of interest from their mother. He may not have a particular liking for Hiei, but he would just have to get used to it. Lifting his cup, he raised it slightly in salute, causing his brother's eyes to narrow.

Further down the table, Kuwabara's eyes widened and he started to choke on his food. As Yukina rubbed his back gently and Yusuke laughed about him shoveling it in like a horse, he just continued to stare blankly at the table in front of him. There was _no way_ he was going to turn his head to the right again and have to face Hiei. His mind was boggling over what he had just seen. As Kagome, seated two people to the left of him, and Hiei, sitting across the table and two people down to the right of him, had both reached out for their cups, an unmistakable thick, red string had suddenly appeared, stretched down the length of the table in between them. There was no mistaking whose pinky it was attached to on the right, -- the string was dancing with flames. Barely restraining himself from throwing his drink on it to extinguish the fire, he had glanced left and saw that it was attached to Kagome's pinky. He had choked on his food when he had quickly looked to the right to confirm that the other end was indeed attached to Hiei. He hadn't been imagining things the day Kagome had fought with Kikyou. But he sure as hell didn't know what to make of it.

He had fallen in love with his darling Yukina the moment he had seen her on that video Koenma had sent to Yusuke telling him that she needed to be rescued. He had known she was the one for him immediately, and he had followed the red string of destiny attached to his own pinky through the woods to the place she was being held prisoner. He didn't normally see the string between other couples, though he had seen the one between Yusuke and Keiko when Yusuke had finally admitted to himself that he loved her. He assumed he had seen it because he had become so used to Yusuke's aura that he noticed the change. So, did this mean that Hiei was in love with Kagome? And if he was, did he _know_ he was? He wasn't even sure if Hiei believed in love. Should he tell him what he had seen? The shrimp would probably slit his throat for daring to suggest such a thing. But, if they were destined for each other, maybe he should warn him. Hell, maybe he should warn _her_. Poor girl. She may have known and loved youkai before, but Hiei was ... well, _Hiei_! Mean little bastard.

When everyone was finished, Genkai and Ginjiro returned to the dojo, where she was conducting the aura examinations. Kagura excused herself, saying she was going to rest in her room. Even though her sons wanted to spend some time with her, Kagome shooed them back to their work, saying she wanted to speak with Jaken and Myouga. They were the only two absent from the dining table, both of them having refused to be in the same room with Kagura and Ginjiro since they arrived. Hiei didn't say a word when Master Zhang turned to him to suggest that he should still stand guard inside the house today even though Kagome was up and about.

"Well, of _course_ one of us will still be standing guard," Yusuke rolled his eyes at the old man. "Give us some credit, -- you didn't think we'd leave Kagome and the girls here alone with Kagura and her son, did you?" he snorted.

The old priest just smiled and replied, "Good," as Hiei followed Kagome out of the room.

As soon as they were out of sight of the others, Hiei reached out and snagged a shiny, wavy strand of hair that was dancing down her back. Rubbing it gently between his fingers for a second, he reluctantly let it drop when she opened the door to the library. He touched her arm and looked at her questioningly when she glanced back over her shoulder at him. She nodded for him to follow her on in.

When they saw her, both retainers immediately got to their feet and bowed low. "Lady Kagome," Myouga began, "it's so good to see you are feeling well now." Hopping over to land on her shoulder, he continued, "And you look radiant! May I?" Smiling indulgently, she nodded.

Hiei smacked the little flea across the room when he bit her and then zipped after him with every intention of skewering him on the end of his katana.

"Hiei, no!" Kagome cried. "He was just checking to see if having my whole soul changed the taste or properties of my blood as well as my appearance."

"Onna, ..." he narrowed his eyes at her in warning. No one was going to be tasting her blood, or her skin, or any part of her, and they certainly were _not_ going to be biting her anywhere around her neck.

"It's ... it's all right," Myouga wheezed, quickly hopping away from the angry hiyoukai. "It's good to know you have such an alert, and _quick_, bodyguard. I must say that your blood _is_ even more divine than before, though one of the elements seems just the tiniest bit elevated.. It seems like it is familiar, though, and not something new, but I can't quite place it. I'll have to think about it."

Kagome paled just a bit at that. He couldn't possibly be able to tell that she was pregnant yet. Could he?

"Lady Kagome," Jaken approached her, "must we go through this ... this farce of an examination? It's an insult to my lord's name and reputation. You know as well as we do that Lord Sesshoumaru would never have done anything so dishonorable as to so much as _look_ at another female while he was mated to you. You must know that."

"Arigatou, Jaken. I _do_ know that. If you would prefer, you don't have to stay while they are here."

The small youkai fixed her with a horrified stare. "What?!!? And leave you and my lord's son here to face their lies? Never!" He stamped his foot in indignation. "I will not allow some pretender to worm his way into the Western palace with slanderous claims."

Kagome smiled at his fervor and hastened to assure him, "Neither will I."

After sitting and talking with them a while about the continuing recruitment of allies in the Makai, Kagome excused herself to spend some time with their guests. This time, as she stood behind Hiei while he opened the door for them to leave, _she_ reached out to briefly run a hand down _his_ back, causing him to close his eyes for a few seconds.

The rest of the day continued in much the same fashion for them. They measured the passing time in hidden glances and stolen touches. Kagome was still marveling over how heightened her senses seemed and how much more free her spirit felt, while Hiei was secretly a bit stunned by how much more intense his need to be near her and to touch her was. He could tell that everyone was feeling the effects of her enhanced physical appeal, even the females, but that wasn't what was affecting him so strongly. Well, that wasn't _all_ that was affecting him so strongly.

He was absolutely in awe of the fact that she was _his_. He had thought of her that way for a long time now, but she had finally acknowledged her acceptance of it when she had talked about her fears for when people found out she had taken a new mate. Of course, he'd feel a lot better when he could actually place his mark where everyone could see it, but now he knew that she accepted the bond between them, not just for now, but forever. And she was carrying his children. He wasn't sure how it was possible for him to feel more possessive than he had already been feeling, but he did. The darker, more primitive side of him wanted to wrap her up and take her away from everyone and everything, -- somewhere where he wouldn't have to share her with anyone else. Fortunately for her, he was a civil, rational being. Most of the time, anyway. It was fortunate for the other males in this house, too, -- especially the fox. Actually, _both_ kitsune were treading thin ice after that evening.

After dinner that evening, everyone except Ginjiro went out to walk along the beach. For the most part, Ginjiro ignored everyone around him, as if they were all beneath his notice, except for Eishumaru. He insisted on calling him 'onii-san,' and the sarcastic tone of his voice when he said it was the only indication that there was something other than ice water running through his veins. Kagome told Hiei later that he made her very uncomfortable because he _did_ remind her of Sesshoumaru when she had first met him. He didn't bother to tell her that her son had almost come to blows with him twice already. It was obvious that he was unnerved by the other youkai's similar appearance and superior, condescending attitude. In many ways, they _were_ alike, and Hiei was starting to wonder what Genkai would find out.

Kagome made a real effort to be nice to Kagura, much to the fire demon's disgust. She asked about her other son and his father, neither of whom Kagura seemed to care much about, and they spoke just a bit about the dark times they had shared when Naraku was alive. The wind-witch seemed taken aback by her politeness, but a bit grateful. And Hiei didn't miss the lustful gleam in her eyes whenever she looked at Kagome. Apparently, Kurama had his work cut out for him with that one. But with Kagome now up and about, all of the fox' attention was focused on her as he walked alongside her and offered his hand to steady her over any rough terrain. He wondered if that hand would make a nice lamp base.

Then Shippou had come up on Kagome's other side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he asked her how it felt to have her soul complete again after all these years. He expressed his remorse for not having retrieved that piece for her sooner, but she shushed him and told him it wasn't anyone's responsibility but her own. Then the kitsune had asked if she wanted to work with him the next day with her jian. Hiei nearly blew a gasket when she replied, "Oh, hai! That would be ... great," before her voice faltered as she caught a glimpse of the thunderous expression on his face. She had tried to mollify him then by adding "But, perhaps I should wait until after the aura examinations are complete. I think that it would be nice if all of us ladies went into Toba City for lunch tomorrow."

"Don't take this the wrong way, kaa-chan," Eishumaru spoke up from his position walking beside Shizuru, "but you can't go out in the Ningenkai looking like _that_."

She stopped for a second and thought about what he'd said. "I'll have to see if I can tone down my aura, won't I?"

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll help you, if you need it," Shippou assured her.

"I could use a break, so I'll be happy to accompany all of you lovely ladies," Eishumaru said, eyeing his companion intently.

The others declared that they were ready for a change of pace, too, and Kagome had quickly agreed that they shouldn't spend all of their time in training. So, it had turned into a major outing. Genkai needed to examine both Kagura and Ginjiro side-by-side tomorrow, so they would not be going, much to everyone's relief. That was when Kurama had shown his claws. The fox had turned to him with a smile that didn't quite reach his golden eyes and suggested that since he had spent the day guarding the _house_, he could stay and look after it again, and that since Shippou knew Kagura better than anyone else there, that _he_ should stay behind as well, -- to act as host, of course.

He had known that Kurama was well aware of his interest in Kagome, but he hadn't moved to eliminate him from the field before, and he hadn't realized he was taking Shippou seriously as a rival. Apparently, he had tired of his pretense of simply helping her out and was going to start pursuing her openly again. He wondered if it was the strength of her aura that was bringing out the aggressor in the fox. For a being who could feed off of the energies of others, it had to increase her attraction for him. And in spite of the fact that he knew she would turn him down flat, it still made him want to singe the fur on Youko's tails. But for the time being, he settled for glaring at Kurama and watching as Shippou narrowed his eyes at the other redhead, too.

As he clutched her to him that night, he couldn't quite contain the growl that rose in his throat at the thought of the fox' maneuverings. Shippou had attached himself to her side for the rest of the evening and had escorted her to her room for the night. After she had joined him in his room, Kagome confided that Shippou had warned her about Kurama and that he had told her that the avatar was enjoying Kagura's company at night. That didn't bother her at all, but she hoped her sons didn't find out since they thought he was her lover. They wouldn't take too kindly to the thought that he was being unfaithful to her. She giggled at that. The inward delight he felt at the thought of her friend thwarting his partner was tempered by the remembrance of her intention to continue training with the jian.

He had thought that subject was settled and he told her as much. The flash of blue fire in her eyes told him he was wrong. The damn onna insisted that just because she wasn't going to be issuing the personal challenges herself like she had planned was no reason to discontinue her training. Then she was foolish enough to tell him that even though she wouldn't be in the thick of it, she was still planning to stand with her sons when the fighting began. It was a good thing she put up a barrier to contain sound in the room. While _he_ didn't shout while he was telling her how things would be, _she_ had certainly yelled and stamped her foot. He hadn't seen her really angry before, and damn if she wasn't a sight to behold. To be honest, he started tuning out what she was saying about being pregnant not meaning she was going to sit around and knit booties all the time and about how those were _her sons_ and nothing was going to stop her from helping them, until finally, he just tackled her to the bed and set about taking her breath away. Looking at her peaceful, sleeping form and the slight smile that curved her lips, he smirked to himself. He had found a way to win an argument with her. Then his brow furrowed just a bit. He _had_ won that argument, hadn't he?

The trip into Toba City went well for those who went. Hiei was chomping at the bit by the time the others returned. Shippou hadn't bothered to hide his annoyance at being left behind, either, so the two of them had avoided each other all day by mutual, unspoken agreement since neither of them was fit for company. When they got back, Kurama looked pleased with himself, having taken advantage of the outing to act as escort for Kagome and ply his charm some more. Contrary to Hiei's expectations, he hadn't been blatant in his intentions towards her, but he _was_ insinuating himself further into her circle of "friends."

He had helped her select some new clothes, and while he might admire the fox' taste and be glad to finally see her wearing a variety of colors, he didn't like the idea of Kurama doing something so intimate, -- like he was her lover or her mate. He had actually _bought_ her some items, including a couple of sheer nightgowns, without her knowing it until she was unpacking her bags. She said she was going to tell Kurama she couldn't accept them, so Hiei didn't bother to tell her he had already sent them up in flames when she had stepped out of her room to ask Genkai a question about what she should bring with her to the dojo in the morning.

To top it all off, the fox had further ingratiated himself to her by helping Eishumaru pick out a strand of pearls for Shizuru, which she had still been trying to refuse when most of the others started heading upstairs for bed that night. Kagome said she could see confusion on the other woman's face underneath her bluster and she felt a little sorry for her, but she seemed confident that her son would win her over. Hiei told her Shizuru wouldn't be able to overcome her ningen upbringing to look at him seriously until his appearance had aged about 10 years. And they both knew that his aging would stop again in around 7 years, when he would look approximately 21. Of course, by then, Shizuru would look older as well. Now they had a bet riding on it.

Kagome slept restlessly that night. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was a little nervous about the aura examination. She wasn't sure she was ready to have someone else know she was pregnant. Of course, if _Hiei_ trusted Genkai, then she knew she could, too. But the stakes were so high, -- Hiei's life could be hanging in the balance if the wrong person was to find out, and for all she knew, that person might have the ability to monitor thoughts. Again, she knew that Genkai had to have strong mental barriers, but ...

And then there were Kagura and Ginjiro. They seemed so confident. She trusted and believed in Sesshoumaru completely. He would never have been unfaithful to her. But the similarities in Ginjiro's looks and outward attitude and Sesshoumaru's simply couldn't be denied. It was unnerving, to say the least. With a whispered, "Arigatou," she got up to get ready.

Hiei smirked to himself as he pulled on his pants and called after her, "Onna, if you continue to thank me every time we are together, I may have to start charging you by the hour." He chuckled as a pillow smacked him in the face. When she released the barrier so he could go, he couldn't resist adding, "Or perhaps I should charge by how many times you call my name." The door hit him in the ass, but not before he caught a glimpse of her beet-red face.

(_Much better._) He didn't like the nervousness he had seen in her eyes. This was going to be a very trying day. He knew Genkai would be seeking him out either at lunch or later that evening to confront him about the pregnancy. For some reason, he got the impression that Kuwabara was wanting to talk to him, too. The big oaf kept casting him nervous glances every time they were in the same room together. And he still had to tell his teammates about the three ookami guards who had trained with the Chinese priest, -- the sooner, the better. Her priority might be her sons and their personal quests to regain their fathers' lands, but finding the person responsible for her mates' deaths was his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slowly stepped into the darkened dojo. Genkai was there ahead of her, already seated on a tatami mat in the classic lotus position, wearing a plain white tunic over a white kosode with black hakamas. No words were exchanged as the old psychic was already meditating deeply. She had told Kagome last night what she should do when she arrived. There was one lit candle in the room, about two feet behind an empty tatami mat that had been placed about 10 feet in front of Genkai's. There were three more candles situated around the empty mat, one two feet in front of it, and one on each side, also about two feet away. They weren't lit yet, though. Kagome disrobed and took her place on the empty mat. Genkai had told her she could wear a plain white yukata if she would be too uncomfortable or feel too vulnerable meditating in the nude, but she thought she would feel safe enough. Master Zhang was sitting just outside the dojo, and Shippou and Kuwabara were staying in the house today to keep an eye on Kagura and her son. Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, Kagome began to clear her mind so she could meditate.

After a while, Genkai shifted her focus from her own core outward. The light from Kagome's aura penetrated her consciousness and she let it wash over her for a few minutes before slowly opening her eyes. While the normal oval-shaped field of energies surrounding a person usually extends out around the body approximately 2-3 feet, the priestess who sat before her was emitting a field at least 5 feet out. Her first impression was of blinding whiteness. She had sensed the purity of her spirit before, but looking directly at her aura without the muting quality of her physical form to serve as a distraction was almost overwhelming. There was no question that she was incredibly spiritually aware and vital.

Genkai directed her focus past this outer layer to see what else lay within her energy field. She knew Kagome had healing powers, and she had seen others who utilized reiki to heal exhibit a green glow around their hands. When she had focused on one in the act of healing, she had seen the green turn into rainbow stripes, but this woman's hands had the stripes even though she was not currently using those powers. And the stripes didn't just flow from her wrists outward, but ran all the way up her arms and seemed to flow from her heart. So, it was true that she used her own life force to fortify those she healed. (_Amazing. That's not how the Reikai healers' powers work. Her powers really flow from her soul throughout her whole body._)

The psychic wasn't surprised to see the small, red balls that circled her head. It was obvious to everyone that she was very driven and determined on a course of action to attain a goal. She was very forthright about her need to help her sons regain the three palaces in the Makai. Nor was she surprised by the green glow around her torso on the layer closest to her body. She had already noted her great healing powers and she had witnessed the woman's deep love and affection for those around her. It seemed that her actions and goal resulted from a loving heart. What _did_ surprise her enough to make her blink twice were the silver sparkles she saw flashing all around Kagome permeating all of the layers surrounding her. She was pregnant.

Knowing that a great deal of time had already passed, Genkai allowed her vision to expand and then contract until she was looking at the backlit outline of Kagome's physical form. There, on her right hip and left inner thigh, were two small, contained areas of youki. She barely managed to stifle a snort. Oh, she recognized that youki all right. It didn't really surprise her all that much that he had marked his lover, -- he was nothing if not possessive, -- though two times seemed a bit extreme. (_Well, that's what she gets for striking that match in his pants._) The question was what were they going to do now? It looked like they had both been caught in their own web.

Reaching behind her for the blank chart she had brought, she began filling in all that she had seen so far, minus the indication of the pregnancy. That had no bearing on what she was looking for. When she was done, she talked Kagome up from her meditation. As the younger woman got dressed so they could join everyone for lunch, Genkai cocked a brow at her and said dryly, "Congratulations. You two have made the biggest mess out of one of their investigations that I've been privileged to witness."

Kagome's shoulders tensed and she was quiet for a moment, then, "Arigatou gozaimasu. I seem to have a special talent for that." When the old woman burst into laughter, Kagome relaxed and allowed a rueful smile to curve her lips. Then she grew serious. "I love him, and I will do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to him. But in order to do that, we can't let anyone else find out about us, -- especially now."

"I'm here to try to determine if two youkai share the same father."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Kagome opened the door and the two of them left the dojo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meal was over, Kagome and Genkai headed back down to the dojo. Hiei nodded to his teammates and they gathered in the library to meet. He had decided to keep Kagome's confession to himself for now. As far as he was concerned, her possible involvement was beside the point and telling them would only serve to turn the focus away from finding the real killer.

Without preamble, he told them bluntly, "There are three ookami that need to be located. Kagome was not the only one the Chinese priest taught. In addition to her, he also trained Daitano, Shippou, the young demon slayer, Jaken, and three of her third mate's guards. One of them, Shinjiro, was the father of the ookami who attacked her at the other house, and the other two, Tadashi and Tomi, were originally from Ayame's clan."

"Did you say _Jaken_?!!?" Yusuke asked in disbelief. He burst into laughter at Hiei's nod. "Now _that_ is a sight I hope I never see: a toad doing snake style kung fu."

"Why didn't Zhang tell me that earlier?" Kurama sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This case was nothing but one big headache.

"You asked him if he had taught anyone else?" Kuwabara asked in surprise.

"Of course I asked him," the avatar stared at the taller man with just a hint of annoyance. "You may think I am prejudiced against Kagome, but please don't think I would deliberately ignore a possible source of information. Not that it did me any good, -- he merely brushed my inquiries aside by saying 'We all learn from the others who cross our path.' I wonder why he decided to tell Hiei now?" he narrowed his eyes at the hiyoukai questioningly.

Not willing to tell them that Zhang wasn't the one who had told him about the others, Hiei merely met his gaze in silence.

"So this means Kagome didn't do it, right?" Kuwabara insisted, ignoring the tension between the other two.

Still staring at Hiei, Kurama replied, "It means there _were_ others who could have actually killed Kouga. But, those guards would not have had access to her first two mates, or a motive to kill them. So, if we think one, or more, of them was involved, then we have to consider the possibility that there may have been others involved at the other palaces." (_Damn it. We're not answering any of the questions, -- we're just adding to them._)

Green eyes bored into red ones as he continued, "Obviously, Kagome would not have needed help if she was the murderer. She had the power and ability to have killed each of them in the manner they were killed, _and _to have disposed of their souls." Without even glancing in Kuwabara's direction, he held up a hand to stave off his objection and went on, "You think Kikyou, Kagura, and Ayame may have recruited help, if they were the ones responsible? If Ayame had one or more of the guards kill Kouga, where does Yemon fit into the scenario? Or does he fit into it at all? Or do you have yet another theory, Hiei?" He had known the fire demon long enough to know that he wasn't telling them everything. What had Zhang told him?

"We have discussed the possibility that it was someone out to hurt Kagome that killed all three of her mates. Now that we know someone else had the ability to kill Kouga by using the Death Touch, it seems even more likely. I think we both agree that the three females could not have done it by themselves or even working together. I believe there is someone else behind the killings, and that he or she manipulated others into helping. The three females may be involved, but perhaps not. We know that Ayame and Yemon are connected, but it's possible that their plan is exactly what her sons' suspected, -- a spiteful woman out to strike back at her by having her lover break her heart. Or it could just be a coincidence that they are lovers," Hiei paused a moment. He had to be careful here. He wanted to steer them to continuing the search for the person responsible without them getting bogged down with the ones who may have also been manipulated. He wasn't ready to let them know that the people who may have _helped_ may have been possessed or otherwise controlled. That would immediately turn the fox back to Kagome. But they needed to follow the lead she had given him. If one of the guards was used, he probably did not even know it, but it was important to find him, because in order to control or possess someone, the killer would have had to have contact with them at some point. They needed to find the common link.

"Ayame had no reason to kill off Kagome's first two mates because that freed her up to mate with Kouga. The same goes for Kagura having Inuyasha killed. That leaves Kikyou, but ..."

"But Kagome says she wouldn't have killed Inuyasha when he was human," Yusuke broke in on Hiei's explanation.

"Correct," the hiyoukai agreed, raising his brow at the detective for his interruption. "So, she wouldn't be the mastermind behind his death, either. We need to find these three guards and see if any of them had any connection to Byakuya or Moryomaru, -- they are the only ones left on the lists we had of Kagome's known enemies who are still unaccounted for."

"Well, all right!" Yusuke slapped his hands on his knees as he stood up. "So we _are_ getting close then. Damn, I just wish _we_ were the ones doing the tracking. Now that we don't have to worry about Kikyou hurting the girls, I'm ready for a little action."

Kurama smiled at his eagerness. "Be careful what you wish for, Yusuke. And on that note, since Kagome will be busy the rest of the day, I think I will go into the Reikai to check on what progress is being made there. I'll see if Shishi Wakamaru is free to start looking for the ookami. Care to join me, Hiei?"

"Hn." He definitely did _not_ want to join him, but it would only serve to raise the avatar's suspicions even more if he refused. So, he followed him out of the room.

As they stepped through the portal into the Reikai, Kurama watched him out of the corner of his eye. "Why did Master Zhang decide to share that information with you?"

Keeping his eyes forward, Hiei merely hmphed, "How should I know what motivates a ningen, -- especially one the kami speak to directly?"

Still watching his partner carefully, Kurama conceded, "He _is_ a rather enigmatic individual, isn't he? But since knowing that he taught others sheds doubt on our suspicions of Kagome, I am surprised he didn't tell us sooner."

Hiei paused just a minute and frowned. (_It __**does**__ send us in a different direction. So, why __**didn't**__ he tell us?_) That bothered him. He would have thought the old priest would do everything he could to help her. Was it possible that this was the wrong path to pursue? But he couldn't think of any other way to go about it. It was too great a coincidence that there were others who had been taught the snake style kung fu. They had to follow it. Giving himself a mental shake, he continued down the hallway.

As Kurama opened the door to Koenma's office, they heard George pleading with him, "But, boss, she's demanding to speak with you personally. She says it's important."

"I really don't have time to listen to an angry, hysterical soul rant about how unfair it was that she was killed and absorbed by a kuromiko. Just assure her that we will put her at the head of the line for reincarnation. Ah! Kurama! Hiei! Come in, come in," the demi-god waved them over to the desk. "That will be all, George."

"But, boss ..."

Koenma made a shooing motion, "When you return, you may bring me some tea." Turning his attention to his visitors, he asked, "Well, have you managed to prove she's innocent yet?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time, when Genkai opened her eyes, she was prepared for the blinding whiteness that proclaimed the power and purity of the soul of the young woman seated in front of her. The candles had been moved so they were only a foot away on every side of her, and they were all lit. The old psychic honed her focus to penetrate the outer layers of her energy fields. For this part of the examination, she would be studying the 7 aural bodies that resided within her. These would give her the true basis for comparison between mother and son, and if they matched up at the same points that Kagura and Ginjiro's did, then she could extrapolate which points should match up with their fathers. If _those_ were the same, ...

She began by examining the base, or root, which relates to physical sensations. The clear, deep red she saw indicated Kagome's strong will and her passionate nature. For someone so spiritually in-tune, she was also very solidly tied to the earth. Physical touch as an expression of her love was very important to her. The clarity of the color showed she was directing her energies toward her goals.

Next, she looked at the etheric aural body which reveals the emotions about self, including physical well-being. The bright orange body here spoke of health and vitality, as well as great stores of stamina. Kagome's self-confidence translated to her warm, outgoing personality. It also demonstrated an abundance of courage and an ability to take joy in her life.

The vital body, located in the solar plexus, shows the state of the rational mind. Genkai was intrigued by the metallic gold she found there. Obviously, the priestess spent time in meditation and reflection for her spiritual power and energy to be awakened in her consciousness and integrated so completely with her concentration and thinking and learning abilities. Her rational outlook on life was colored by an underlying optimism. It was a very powerful, positive combination.

Moving on to her heart, where the astral body reflects how one relates with others, it was no surprise to the older woman when she found a brilliant, emerald green residing there. She had already seen abundant evidence in her outer aural fields of her nurturing, healing abilities. The brightness of the color told of her balancing and calming effect on others. Again, it was obvious that her life and actions were love-centered, strong, and protective. There was a pink ring around the green, symbolizing great compassion and a strong sense of and need for companionship. Since the pink was so pronounced, she could only assume that she felt fulfilled in that area. There was definitely more to the bond between her and Hiei than simple physical passion, which was a damn good thing, considering the current circumstances.

At Kagome's throat, the grayish-blue orb there caused Genkai to frown. This was the center of the divine will within, -- where one's perceptions of the truth and commitment to speak and follow it make up the lower mental body. The grayness indicated Kagome was suffering from blocked perception and worry. In short, for some reason, in some vital area of her life, she didn't know what the truth was, and that seemed so at odds with the rest of her reading so far that Genkai was puzzled. For someone so in tune with her physical and spiritual selves, who actively sought and practiced enlightened behavior, she should be clear on what her truths were. She focused more intently and the orb became more clear. The gray was marbled throughout the blue, bleeding out from one small, completely gray spot. The absence of clarity in that one area was leaking into other areas and making her doubt herself. Not wanting to speculate too much on it, Genkai moved on.

The higher mental body, located at the brow, or 3rd eye, is where divine love and spiritual ecstacy dwell. The deep indigo color of Kagome's was testament to her ability to channel her energies. Quite simply, it showed spiritual knowledge put into action. The rich, dark hue was due to the way she had honed that ability over the years. It showed the depth and maturity of the way she viewed and used her powers.

Finally, at the crown of her head, Genkai focused on the orb that represented her spiritual/intuitive body. This was where she connected to the universe. Here the color went from a bright violet at the bottom, ascended into lavender, and finally reached that blinding whiteness that made up the majority of her outer aura fields: spiritual purity.

Submersing herself in her meditative state for just a bit longer and then bringing herself up, the psychic again began to chart all that she had seen. Tomorrow, she would examine and chart Eishumaru. Then, she would examine mother and son side by side. After she brought Kagome back up, she asked her to meet her again after the evening meal. She had drawn up a chart for Sesshoumaru, -- actually, she had drawn up _several_ charts for him, based upon the perceptions of the others who had known him. Naturally, none of them could be held up as an accurate examination, but she _was_ getting some overlapping agreement in certain areas. She believed Kagome's insight would probably be the closest to the truth, since as his mate, she had the closest relationship with him, and she was curious to see how it compared to Kagura's perceptions of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, as Hiei enjoyed the lingering caresses the drowsy woman beside him was so affectionately bestowing on his pleasantly-tired body, he thought back over the events of the day. He was surprised he was able to relax and feel so content after so much irritation.

Koenma had brought them up to speed on what was going on in the Reikai and the Makai. Kurama was puzzled by the report that traces of _Kagome's_ blood had been found on the kaiken, but Hiei was inclined to let him figure that out on his own. Big trouble was brewing in the West. Not only had Lord Torao closed their borders, but there were reports that he had been sending out scouts to the other lands, and messengers were traveling back and forth between the West and the North. Hiei was positive that bastard wolf had told him of Kagome's sons' return and was already negotiating with the neko to fight against them. At the moment, though, Lord Yemon and most of the clans in the North were in mourning for Lady Kukiko, Ayame's cousin who was killed by Kikyou. At least it was keeping the ookami away from Kagome.

But Princess Ayame was still missing. Koenma believed she may have also fallen victim to Kikyou. The problem with confirming that was Kikyou had completely used up the energies of several of the souls she had absorbed, -- there was no trace of them left. Out of the 21 victims they were aware of, only 15 souls had made it to the Reikai, and 4 of them were so incomplete that they could not be reincarnated. In addition to those, 22 other souls had been released from her body. They believed most of them had died naturally and been collected by her shinidamachu. But, again, 7 of them were incomplete. Botan had been in tears when she reported the numbers to them. The incomplete souls were being kept in a special holding area in the Reikai, but nothing could be done for them. Koenma asked them to ask Kagome if she would purify them, -- it was the only form of peace they would ever find.

Chuu and Rinku had spotted Moryomaru, but he had disappeared into the Northern mountains. They were still trying to track him down. It seemed there was an awful lot of suspicious activity by suspicious characters going on in the North. Jin and Touya weren't having any luck trying to find Byakuya yet, either. Koenma was able to tell them that one of the former guards, Shinjiro, was dead. He hadn't been reincarnated yet, but he was due to be soon, so the demi-god said he would question him himself. And Wakamaru was dispatched to find Tadashi and Tomi. Ginta had told them where Tadashi was living these days, so at least _he_ would be easy to find. If they were lucky, he would tell them where Tomi was, too.

When they returned to the house, Kurama began prowling after Kagome. He made sure he was at her side for dinner and he waited outside the dojo for her until she was done answering Genkai's questions about Sesshoumaru. He was the one who told her about the souls that Kikyou had partially destroyed that needed to be purified, and he was the one who sat down beside her and patted her hand in reassurance. And Hiei did not miss the way his eyes gleamed gold and flashed with anticipation and excitement as he leaned in close to her. His whole posture spoke of predatory intentions. There was no question the fox was affected by the enhancement of her aura as well as her physical appeal, and he was determined to have her. They had known each other for a long time, and he knew that nothing short of him making his claim on her public would make the other male back down. Only a true bond with someone his equal would make him give up a prize like the one he had his eyes set on. Damn. He hoped the fish were hungry.

While Kurama had asserted he could keep Kagura under control so she wouldn't say anything to Kagome about their "meetings," Hiei smirked to himself when the wind-witch flounced off to her rooms in a huff. It wasn't difficult to see that she was agitated by the fox' attentions to Kagome, and he wasn't the only one who noticed, -- Yusuke had to turn away to hide his smile, and Shippou cocked a brow in Kurama's direction. Through it all, Ginjiro simply sat in a corner by himself, sipping sake. Hiei saw that Eishumaru had watched Kagura's exit with a frown on his face before leaning down to speak quietly with Shizuru. If _any_ of the females present had picked up on what was going on between her and Kurama, it would have been Shizuru. And Genkai, of course.

One of the small mercies of the day had been the old onna's lack of sarcasm, teasing, or advice. He had expected all three. But all she had said to him was "you got lucky." He hadn't been so lucky in avoiding Kuwabara. Obviously, that idiot's spiritual sight _had_ shown him that ridiculous 'red string of destiny' between him and Kagome. He had called Hiei aside after he and Kurama returned from the Reikai and started stuttering about how there was someone for everyone, and how you can't fight fate, and other crap like that. When he had asked the big oaf if he had lost his mind, Kuwabara had shut up. But as Hiei had turned to walk off, he had asked, "What do you think about Kagome?" And for the life of him, he had been unable to say something cutting in response. So, instead, he had merely said, "She's ... interesting," and left. _That _was going to come back and bite him in the ass, he was sure.

Sighing heavily, he turned on his side and buried his face in her hair. This onna had certainly brought a lot of problems and irritation into his life. Yet, he couldn't help but think that Genkai was right: he _did_ get lucky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, all four of the Spirit Detectives, Kagome, her three sons, Shippou, Master Zhang, and Genkai gathered on the beach at dawn at a spot about 5 miles from the house. Since Koenma knew better than to ask the priestess to come into the Reikai, Botan had escorted the partial souls there to be purified. It had been extremely difficult for her and she had wept openly as she did it, asking Botan the name of each woman before gently touching the flickering balls of light. When she was done, she knelt down and touched the sand. As her celestial powers flowed through her hands, the sand rose in a great mound and bands of brilliant white energy encircled it. Forms began to take shape, and when the light faded away, there stood an ivory statue of 5 wolves, 2 nekos, 3 kitsune, and a bear. The youkai women would not be forgotten.

Botan was so touched by Kagome's thoughtfulness that she hugged her. She hadn't been very friendly towards her, having believed her to be guilty until recently, and she felt a little ashamed. Kagome asked her to stay to visit with the other ladies and join them all for lunch. She agreed and said she would return after she reported to Koenma.

Still dressed in her priestess robes, Kagome had stunned Hiei by turning to Shippou and asking him to spar with her with her jian when Eishumaru went to the dojo with Genkai and the others got ready to begin their normal routine. He had been hard-pressed not to snatch her right up and take her back to the house to find a closet to lock her in. But as much as he would prefer that she leave the swordsmanship alone altogether, especially _now_, he knew she needed an outlet for her pent-up emotions. Not that he could make a fuss over it in front of everyone anyway. In private was another matter, though, and his eyes narrowed as he thought about the talk he would be having with her later.

At least the dynamics of their sparring were different from her training sessions with Zhang, -- they removed their tassels, and neither of them was sporting any injuries when they were done. If she _had_ to spar, he'd prefer it to be with someone like Shippou, who was obviously reluctant to actually hit her. Of course, the fact that Zhang must have refused to spar with her at all said a lot for _him_, too. He was still going to lock her up, though.

After lunch, Shippou asked Kagome if she wanted to spar some more, but she had the good sense to decline. Then the old priest told Hiei he would like to work with Daitano and Sassouta for the rest of the day, if he didn't mind. He didn't. That way he could stick around the house with the others. At least Kurama hadn't been able to drape himself all over Kagome when she was sparring with Shippou, but he was sure those were his plans for the afternoon. He would enjoy putting a spike in them.

The girls were delighted to have Botan there and the talk quickly turned to Yukina and Kuwabara's wedding. Hiei was only listening with half an ear, concentrating instead on Kurama's movements, until the subject of the uchikake came up. Apparently, this was a rather costly garment in the Ningenkai and a lot of ningen girls had to rent one because they could not afford to buy one. Others wore the same one their mother had worn when she married. Yukina had a faraway look in her eyes when she said that was a lovely tradition. Kuwabara went up a notch in the apparition's estimation when he immediately responded to the wistfulness in her voice by going over to sit down next to her and picking up her hands and declaring he would see to it that she had the most beautiful uchikake ever made and that _their_ daughters would wear it when _they_ married. He didn't miss the way his sister's eyes shined when she smiled up at him. Maybe the baka wasn't such a bad choice for her after all.

But he knew the man didn't have the kind of money it would take to back that up. His brows furrowed as he tried to think of a way to get the money to them anonymously. Then Kagome spoke up, "If you don't mind, I'd love to make that part of your payment for your services to us, Kazuma. My mother has a friend in Yokohama who does beautiful stitching and embroidery. She did some mending on kaa-chan's uchikake, which had belonged to _her_ mother, so I would be able to wear it someday. She didn't know I was going to fall in love with youkai and get stuck 500 years in the past." And even though she laughed, her voice held that same wistful note that Yukina's had a moment ago. It made Hiei study her carefully.

"I can't let you do that, Kagome," Kuwabara protested. "You don't owe us anything, -- the Reikai assigned us to watch over you."

Kurama would have protested her assertion of paying them, too, but he easily discerned her intent to help out his teammate. While he and Hiei had stores of riches of their own in the Makai, Kuwabara and Yusuke relied upon the wages the Reikai paid them. It would take Kuwabara a very long time to save enough for a nice reception, not to mention the cost of his own wedding clothing, even if he rented them, let alone buying an uchikake for Yukina. And even if wedding gifts would cover part of those costs, there was the matter of finding their own place to live. He doubted they would want to stay at Genkai's temple, and the apartment Kuwabara shared with his sister was out of the question. Kagome was certainly wealthy enough to start the two out and he didn't see any reason to dissuade her from it.

"Well, maybe I didn't hire you to protect us, but you _have_ been working for me to assist in my sons' training, ne?" she grinned. Then she fixed him with a serious stare. "Or are you saying that you are too embarrassed to admit you have been associating with the 'Black Widow Miko' on both a professional and personal level? Really, Kazuma, I am quite insulted."

"No! That's not ... that's not what I meant! I ... I just ..." the tall redhead ran his hand through his hair self-consciously as he stuttered and stammered. "You know that doesn't bother me."

"Good!" Kagome clapped her hands and smiled broadly as she proclaimed, "It's settled then."

Hiei almost smiled himself at her manipulation. Of course, Kuwabara was an easy one to manipulate, but still ... He bowed his head slightly in her direction and caught the answering sparkle in her eyes. He would pay for his sister's uchikake, and other wedding expenses, through her.

Having thought a minute about what Kagome had said, Keiko turned to Yukina, "I hadn't really thought about it before, but I'm glad you will be going through the human wedding ceremony. I mean, it would be all right if you just mated in the youkai way, but weddings are very special to us humans," she glared at Yusuke as he coughed out 'human _women_, maybe' and after elbowing him in the ribs, she continued, "and I'm very happy we will get to celebrate with you."

"For me, the idea of bonding with someone is not something I grew up thinking about," Yukina replied. "Although there are several Koorime who do bond in the youkai way to each other, it isn't something we feel is necessary. But until I began living in the Ningenkai, it was the only kind of bond I knew about -- until Kazuma began courting me. Now I know that, as a human, the wedding ceremony holds special significance for him, and that it is a bond he believes in strongly and wishes to share with me. That gives it a special significance for _me_." She smiled and squeezed her fiancé's hands. "And I have to confess that from what Kazuma and all of you have said, the idea of the ceremony really appeals to me, too. Unions between youkai and humans are extremely rare in this day and time, and as a Koorime, my joining with a male is considered forbidden by my people, so the idea of having our union blessed by the kami gives me a sense of peace. And I will be happy to celebrate with all of you, too."

The conversation then turned to possible locations for the reception and went on in that vein until Botan's communicator went off. Excusing herself, she left for the Reikai. Just moments later, Kagura swept into the room where they were gathered. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Kurama sitting next to Kagome with his arm draped across the back of the couch behind her. She was going to have to work harder to pull him away from her again, -- he had turned her away the past two nights since Kagome had woken up. The thought of him enjoying the feel of her beautiful, glowing skin made her eyes darken with jealousy, but for the life of her, she couldn't say which of them she was more jealous of. The avatar was a superb lover, and in his Youko form, ... She shuddered at the memory of that long, silvery hair brushing down the length of her body and the predatory golden eyes watching her. If she ignored the ears and tails, sexy though they were, she could almost pretend he was her beloved Sesshoumaru.

"Is the Reikai Reaper gone?" she asked.

"Hai, Botan was called back to the Reikai," Kagome answered her.

"Good. She gives me the creeps, spending most of her time with the dead," she shivered visibly.

"Ha! That's a good one, Kagura. Considering the way you were created from a creature who came into being from a human who gave himself up to be devoured by hundreds of low-level demons, I'd say _you_ are creepier, by far," Shippou sneered at her.

"Shippou," Kagome frowned at him. "You know she had no more control over the circumstances of her birth than _you_ did."

Just then, Botan returned carrying several packages. "Kagome, Koenma asked me to bring these to you. They're from Lord Yemon," she explained, walking over and handing them to her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she nodded back.

"Well, go ahead and open them," Yusuke urged her. "Don't you want to see what lover boy sent you?"

She hesitated, then opened them. He had sent her expensive chocolates, 5 fine silk kimonos in various colors, and a necklace to match the ruby ring he had given her earlier. The note that he had enclosed sent his apologies for being unable to visit her at the present time and his promise to do so as soon as possible. He also said he hoped she had been doing some serious thinking about what he had said, and that he would be expecting her answer in one month's time.

Kagura eyed the gifts enviously as Kagome excused herself to take them to her room. And as if Hiei wasn't annoyed enough by them, Kurama stood up and took the kimonos to help her. The slight worry he saw on her face made the apparition even angrier. If he made it through the day without cooking up a pot of fox stew, the first thing he was going to do after he beat her for sparring with the kitsune, was find out what the ookami had written in his note.

... Okay, the _second _thing. Hiei had put his foot down the minute they were alone, and demanded that she give up the jian until after the babies were born. He also made it absolutely clear what her limits were regarding her training. She started to argue with him again, but had suddenly stopped and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest and kissing his neck.

Much later, she told him she appreciated his concern for her and the babies. Even though she knew her sons worried about her safety at times, _she_ was the parent and so she was used to simply trying to soothe their fears, but doing what she felt she needed to anyway. She admitted that in this instance, he was right, and she would rather be safe than sorry. And she apologized for sparring with Shippou. She had just felt overwhelmed by guilt and sorrow for what had happened to those youkai women and needed to exert and test herself somehow. Her lover offered himself up for the next time she felt the need to _exert_ herself. After rolling her eyes at him, she laid her head on his chest and drew lazy designs on his stomach with her fingertips.

It was quiet for a while, but Hiei could tell she was wanting to talk about something else. "What's on your mind? Is it something the ookami said in his note?"

"No, ... he gave me a deadline, though. A month. So, that is how much time my sons have to finish their preparations and make sure their plans are in place," she said softly.

"They will be ready," he assured her. "But, if that's not what you are thinking so hard about, what is?"

"Hiei, you need to tell Yukina you are her brother."

He stiffened and stared up at the ceiling. Of all the things she might have wanted to talk about, he hadn't been expecting this. "I've already told you I will not do that."

"It would make her very happy, -- she would ..."

"Onna, are you deaf? I said no." He turned and faced her, allowing her to see the irritation plainly written across his face.

She poked him in the chest and frowned right back at him. "You're being stubborn and unreasonable."

"Hn. Those are _your_ departments."

Her cheeks grew red and her eyes lit up with blue fire and he prepared for the explosion he knew was coming. But it didn't. Instead, the fires died down and the blue turned dark violet. He was unprepared for the soft caress of her hand on his cheek and the sadness in her voice, "It would mean a lot to her to have her family there for her when she marries Kazuma."

Damn it. "She would not be happy to discover I am her brother. She wants a hero, -- someone who will dote on her and return her love and affection."

"And you don't?" she said incredulously. "As for being a hero, well, she already sees you that way."

"Kagome, just respect my decision and leave it alone," he said firmly.

"It goes both ways, you know. I will listen to your words and consider your opinion when we disagree, but you have to do the same." She continued to stare right at him and hold his gaze until he grudgingly nodded. "She already cares for you, and it would give her peace to know that not only is her brother alive and well, but that he is nearby." She held up a hand when he started to scowl again, "That's all I'll say. For now. But don't expect me to leave it forever."

He nodded again and wrapped her up tight in his arms. After a few minutes, he heard her breathing slow and even out, but it would be a long time before he would seek his own sleep. He didn't see anything to be gained by telling Yukina. She had accepted that she would not find her brother and she was perfectly content with her life as it was. But as he thought about what Kagome had said about it being important to have her family with her for her wedding, he couldn't help but think about what Yukina had said about marrying Kuwabara. Really, he hadn't given the ceremony a thought at all, but what she had said about it being a significant bond for him, and therefore a significant bond for _her_ made sense. It _was_ the standard that ningen went by to show their devotion and union to each other. And for some, like Kuwabara, it meant forever.

Again, it struck him how unusual Kagome's life had been. She had been born and raised ningen, with ningen beliefs and standards, and yet she had lived her adult life by youkai standards. She had accepted youkai mating for her unions, even though she must have been ostracized for it by many ningen. He had rolled his eyes when Keiko had said that every girl dreams of the day she will get married, and Shizuru had cut in with "Either that or the day she will find a man who knows what his tongue is for," which he doubted she would have said if Eishumaru had been there. But then Botan had agreed with Keiko. She said she may not be ningen, but she was certainly privy to the desires of women's spirits.

Kagome had said that her mother had her uchikake mended so she could wear it someday, but that she hadn't known she would fall in love with youkai or be stuck in the past. If she hadn't fallen down that well, she would have eventually married some ningen boy, completely unworthy of her. Or if she hadn't been stuck in the past, her first mate was half ningen, and in all likelihood, they would have married as well as mated. He didn't have to ask her why they didn't, -- the answer was clear from the other things she had said: it was important to have her family there with her, particularly her mother. She had given up 'every girl's dream' not just once, but three times. Make that four. This train of thought was making him uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, that left the matters of the ookami and Kurama for him to muse over. He was positive Yemon was already amassing forces and allies for a war. Even if Kagome were to accept him as her mate, he was sure he had no intention of giving Sassouta a shot at taking his place. And she sure as hell wasn't going to do that. But another month of having him court her was going to be intolerable. He wasn't even _here_ and he was getting on his nerves. He had sent those kimonos up in smoke and hadn't even bothered to wait for Kagome to leave the room to do it. The damn onna had laughed when he threw away the chocolates, too. And she had put the necklace into a box in her wardrobe that also held the ring he had given her.

He hadn't forgotten that Kurama and Shippou had both given her gifts, too. She wore the sapphire pendant every now and then, and even though he knew she considered Shippou almost a brother, he couldn't help the slight twinge of jealousy and anger that ran through him upon seeing her wear another male's gift. He was happy to note that she hadn't worn the onyx-and-pearl bracelet. He attributed that to her being happier and not feeling the need for the grounding energies of the onyx stones. But, damn it, -- _he_ hadn't given her anything but a gown and robe. And if he was going to be truthful about it, he got those for _his_ benefit. He had wanted to see her in red and he had wanted her to acknowledge that she was happy with him.

Well, now he wanted something else for his benefit. He wanted to see her wearing his mark where everyone could see it and know that she was his. Damn it, damn it, _damn it_. The onna was carrying his children and he still hadn't managed to bind her to him. He had known she would be his, and she had even agreed to be his, and she _was_ his, but they weren't bonded to each other. And he needed that. Somewhere, in a tiny corner in the back of his mind, he was still afraid she was going to slip through his fingers because he didn't deserve her. And there were other males who wanted to take her.

Kurama didn't know it, but he was playing a dangerous game. They had been partners ... _friends_, as Kagome said, for many years now, and he was uncomfortable with his urges to stuff the fox in one of his own plants and bury him in a remote area of the Makai. But the more he stalked Kagome, the harder it was to keep his Majin form under control. Kurama had kept him from coming to her for over an hour tonight by lounging around in the hall outside her room after slinking up the stairs after her. He'd probably still be there, or else _in_ her room if he could have found a way in, if Shippou hadn't snarked off at him. The avatar had actually bared his fangs at the other kitsune before leaving.

Twice before, Kurama had stood against him, -- when he left their partnership with Gouki, and again when he sided with Yusuke against him. He had accepted his actions and even understood them because he knew it was his nature to always act in his own interests. He was the same way to an extent, though he felt his loyalties more strongly. But that was the kind of _friendship_ they had, they _understood_ each other and respected each other. In this instance, he understood Kurama all too well. The Youko in him was hunting Kagome with a determination he rarely displayed so openly, and eventually, it was going to lead him too far into Hiei's territory. The question was how ugly was it going to get? Hiei didn't sleep that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was tense as everyone waited for Genkai's findings from the aura examinations. But after examining Kagome and Eishumaru side-by-side that morning, she asked to examine Eishumaru and Ginjiro together. So, they waited some more. Daitano and Sassouta decided to forgo their training that afternoon in favor of staying in with their mother.

Hiei could detect a bit of nervousness in Kagura's demeanor today that hadn't been there previously, but it was there in Kagome's as well. The wind-witch still seemed more confident than he would like He noticed Daitano and Sassouta were both watching Kagome closely. Her youngest son seemed a bit worried by how fidgety she was, and while the older one's passive expression didn't reveal his thoughts, his sharp gaze spoke volumes about his concern.

For her part, Kagome tried to be a gracious hostess and to see to that everyone was comfortable and entertained as they waited, but no one seemed to feel like playing cards or watching t.v. It was just as well, because she was feeling rather distracted herself. If the examination proved that Ginjiro was _not_ Sesshoumaru's son, then he would have no claim on the Western lands, and Kagome wondered what Kagura would do. She had spoken with her sons, and Eishumaru said he was willing to offer Ginjiro a position _if_ he fought alongside them if a battle was necessary, and if Kagura's other son still accepted Daitano's petition for challenge for the Eastern lands. He didn't expect them to agree, though. And if the examination showed that he _was _Sesshoumaru's, ... well, she couldn't even think about that.

When it was time for dinner, and Genkai, Eishumaru, and Ginjiro rejoined everyone else, Genkai announced that she needed to examine Sassouta and Daitano as well. "What the hell, granny?!? I thought you were going to be done this _morning_," Yusuke said in irritation.

"Don't be impertinent, dimwit. No one has ever tried to determine paternity this way before, and I refuse to do a half-assed job of it. I will know what I need to know after I examine all four of them together," she declared.

The meal was quickly finished and all 3 of Kagome's sons and Ginjiro followed Genkai down to the dojo. Shippou suggested a stroll on the beach for the rest of them. Placing Kagome's hand on his arm, he walked slowly so they lagged a bit behind the others, much to the annoyance of one hiyoukai and one avatar. When he thought they could speak freely, he turned to her and asked in a low tone of voice, "That isn't a good sign, is it? -- That the old woman wanted to examine Daitano and Sassouta, too."

"I don't know, Shippou," she said quietly. "I won't speculate on it. You know as well as I do what kind of man Sesshoumaru was. I believe in him." But when she looked up at him, he could see the growing anxiety in her eyes.

"Whatever happens, you know I will always be here for you, -- and the boys, too," he assured her with a quick hug.

"I know," she smiled. "Arigatou."

The hour was growing late when Genaki and the others walked into the living room. Everyone was still up. The psychic waited until everyone either took a seat or settled against a wall. She explained to them about the outer energy fields and the 7 aural bodies which shape each person's individual aura. She told them that when she had examined Kagome and Kagura and then their sons, she had found that there were certain spots at certain levels that were identical in mother and son and a few others where she could see that the mother's aura had obviously influenced the son's. The theory she was operating under was that the other spots were the ones which should either match or at least be heavily influenced by the father's aura.

"Upon examining Eishumaru and Ginjiro side by side, I did find some matches in those spots." Ignoring the various gasps and exclamations around the room, she continued, "However, I did not find as many as I did between mother and son." She paused this time as another round of noises and comments circulated, then signaled for quiet. "But perhaps that can be explained by the fact that the mother's aura surrounds the child's while he is in the womb. That is why I examined Daitano and Sassouta. As I expected, Sassouta shared no markers with Eishumaru on their fathers' side. But Daitano, whose father was Sesshoumaru's half brother, does. The number of spots that match and spots where it is obvious what the father's influence was are the same between Eishumaru and Daitano and Eishumaru and Ginjiro. Added to that, we must keep in mind that Daitano is full inu like Eishumaru, thanks to the filtering properties of Kagome's blood, while Ginjiro is half elemental. Taking all of those factors into consideration, there is no doubt that they are related."

"_What?!!?_" Eishumaru jumped up from the chair he had been sitting in. "You are mistaken, old woman," he snarled through gritted teeth.

"I told you he was Sesshoumaru's son," Kagura said smugly, looking directly at Kagome's face, which had lost all color.

She just sat there, slowly shaking her head. (_It's not true. Sesshoumaru would not ... he __**loved **__me. It's not true._) She was pulled from her daze by the sound of the front door slamming. Eishumaru had left. Getting shakily to her feet, her gaze darted around the room until she met Hiei's eyes. "Eishu ... I ... I need to go after him."

(_Well, fuck!_) Now what? She needed him, and he wanted to help her, and he didn't dare, -- not with Kagura and Ginjiro there. If it were just the others, he would say fuck it all and damn the consequences. But the two outside factors made it too dangerous a risk to take. "You cannot catch up to him. I will go," he told her firmly. And in a flash, he was out the door.

"Come, Kagome," Kurama said quietly, "It will be best if you leave any further discussion until tomorrow. I'll take you up." And he led her out of the room.

Kagura's triumph turned to ashes in her mouth as she watched them walk off together. She still hadn't won. "Well, Ginjiro, we may as well call it a night, too. We will have a lot of details to discuss tomorrow, concerning your inheritance."

Daitano narrowed his eyes as he watched them leave. He was feeling very torn at the moment. He wanted to comfort his mother, but her lover had stepped in. He wanted to go after Eishumaru, but he wouldn't be able to catch up to him until Shu let him. And he wanted to storm outside and knock down every fucking tree in the fucking forest. (_Sesshoumaru otou-san ..._ ) The man he loved, trusted, and admired above all others, -- as much as his own, true otou-san. How could he do this to his okaa-san? He just couldn't believe it.

Sassouta knew that this had hit Daitano as hard as it had Eishumaru. He glanced towards the stairs. He felt the need to go to his mother, yet, for something like this, perhaps the reassurance of a lover would mean more than that of a son. He couldn't help but wish that Hiei was the one up there with her now, though. He was sure that whatever he might say would carry more weight with her than anything the avatar said. He sighed and looked at his brother again. "Come on, Daitano. Let's wait for Shu outside."

Daitano hesitated, then nodded. And slowly, the rest of the people began to get up to go to their rooms. Shizuru remained sitting and lit up another cigarette. "Aren't you going to bed, sis?" Kuwabara asked her.

"Nah. I think I'll wait here a while," she said, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

Her brother blinked at her, but she shooed him on. When the kid came back, he might need to talk to someone he wasn't related to. Goodness knows, it wouldn't be Hiei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hiei got back to the house, he barely raised a brow at the sight of Shizuru alone in the living room. He was too anxious to see Kagome to acknowledge that she might just be right about the idiot's sister and her son. When he had finally caught up with him, he had ripped him a new one. Eishumaru had taken a swing at him and yelled at him to back off. So Hiei had given it to him straight, "You're a damned spoiled brat and it's about time you grew up and started acting like a man."

That had earned him another swing, which he barely dodged. "This is nice. Now your mother has to worry about you on top of everything else." That stopped the inu dead in his tracks. "That's right. Damnit boy, your first thought should have been for her and how it affected her."

"You think you know me? You don't know shit. I _was_ thinking of her, you little bastard. _I look just like him_. Do you understand? Do you think she needed to look at me right now?"

Hiei paused a minute and looked him straight in the eyes. "Hai, I do. And you may think you were sparing her by leaving, but you were really trying to spare yourself. She's not going to reject you, you know. None of this is a reflection on you. And you know she's not going to look at you any differently, regardless of what your father may or may not have done. Neither will your brothers. You want to be angry about what happened, be angry. You want to go off and work off some rage, you do that. But you should have reassured her first. And if you want to wallow in guilt over something that is completely beyond your control, well, you don't need an aura examination to prove you're her son."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!!?" Eishumaru demanded, glaring down at Hiei, who just stood there with his arms crossed in front of him.

"It means you've got your mother's weaknesses and none of her strengths. But then again, from all I've heard, you've got your father's strength and none of his wisdom, so I guess it's a matched set."

The boy stared at him in disbelief for a minute, then he started laughing. "It's a wonder you can fit those balls in your pants," he said finally. "You really are a complete ass."

"Then we _do_ have something in common," Hiei replied, before turning and heading back in the direction of the house. Eishumaru stood there for few minutes after he left before heading back, too.

When he got back, he saw his brothers, -- his _true_ brothers, -- waiting outside for him. They talked about what their options were now and what they would say to Ginjiro and Kagura tomorrow. They didn't want to disturb Kagome if she was asleep or with Kurama, so they decided to meet with her first thing in the morning, and then with Jaken, Myouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. It was time to speed things up. When they walked in, they saw Shizuru asleep on the couch. Eishumaru smiled and waved them on. His world may have tilted a little tonight, but if it was up to him to straighten it out, he was going to do it with his woman beside him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he slipped silently into her room after picking the lock, he saw her standing over by the window, looking out into the darkness. She was clutching something in her hands, and as soon as he caught the faint scent of the avatar, it clicked what it was, -- the bracelet he had given her with the onyx stones. It annoyed him that the fox had been in her room, but he was more concerned that she felt the need to grieve over the news they had received. He was not entirely convinced that Ginjiro was Sesshoumaru's and he thought Genkai had left a little wiggle room in her report. Something she had said made him want to ask a few more questions, but they would have to wait until tomorrow. Right now, Kagome needed him.

He walked over to her and without a word, opened the window. Picking her up in his arms he stepped through it. "Barricade the room so anyone who comes looking for you will think you're in there," he told her. And then he took off. She buried her face in his shoulder as he sped through the night. He ran down the coast until they were far, far away from the house.

When he set her down, he took the bracelet from her hands and tossed it aside, then quickly followed it with her nightgown. Ignoring the startled look on her face, he stripped off his own clothes and crushed her to him, kissing her passionately. He wasn't going to tell her that Genkai was wrong, or that even if her mate _did_ father Kagura's son, he might have been controlled somehow, or that there just might be some other explanation for the matches in their auras. Hai, if Ginjiro was Sesshoumaru's son, it would affect their plans and their lives, especially Eishumaru's. But he didn't want her grieving over feelings of betrayal or doubting herself because of something that happened so long ago. She needed to know that she was desired and loved and valued _now_. By him. He was her present and her future. So he set about making her forget everything else.

Laying her back, he savored the way her own passion quickly ignited as much as he did as the sweet taste of strawberries that clung to her lips. But as badly as he wanted her, he didn't want this to be like the way they were together after she had killed the ookami. He didn't want to just distract her from her unpleasant thoughts so she could escape in a haze of sensations, -- he wanted all of her thoughts, all of her focus on _them_. So even though she was clutching him to her and already lifting her hips against his, he moved so he could concentrate on that enticing spot at the base of her throat where her pulse throbbed. Licking it roughly, he raked his teeth over the delicate skin. He knew he had her full attention then and he was tempted to see if she would stop him if he pushed to make her his, but that wasn't his purpose tonight.

He ran a hand along her side and cupped her right hip where one of his claiming marks lay. He pulled on the youki there and heard her sharp intake of breath. Smirking to himself, he forced her arms to release him as he moved down a little further. It was getting hard to remember that this was for her. Her mesmerizing scent wrapped around him and he marveled again at the incredible feel of her silky smooth skin. He nuzzled into her collarbone, then nipped it lightly before pulling away enough to look into her eyes. Her lids were heavy with desire and pleasure and her irises were a dark, inky blue. Not breaking eye contact with her, he lowered his head to capture a dusky, tightly-budded nipple. Drawing it into his mouth slowly, he began to suckle. Her eyes closed and her back arched, and he let his eyes close, too, for a moment. It would be so easy to get lost in her.

Sliding his hand from her hip to her inner thigh, he found the nub of flesh he was looking for and rubbed it with the pad of his thumb while releasing her nipple. He stared at the way the dampness from his mouth brought out distinct sparkles in her skin. Shifting his gaze to her face again, he saw that she was looking directly at him. Wetting her lips with her tongue, she reached up to touch his face. "Please, Hiei."

Her irises were completely black, and he leaned down to brush his lips across hers. "Not yet," he whispered gruffly. And he sat up, straddling her hips to keep her in place. Slowly, he let his hands slide down her neck and out over her shoulders. From there, he trailed them down her arms before moving them to her waist. He could feel her eyes on his face as he watched his fingers caress the curves and contours of her waist, abdomen, and breasts.

Her breathing was quickening and she wet her lips again. The expression on his face as he looked at her made her feel ...wanted. _Cherished_. He was so intense and passionate. Even though he projected an uncaring attitude to the world, underneath the surface, he was a smoldering flame, ready to blaze into an inferno at the merest spark, -- be it from anger, loyalty, protectiveness, or ... love. (_He loves me._) She slid her hands up his legs. "Hiei ..."

He met her eyes and he was captivated by the colors swirling in them. He wasn't sure what her thoughts were, but her lips were curved in a smile. Wrapping a hand around his hard length, she asked, "Now?"

"Now," he agreed, covering her body with his once more. He let her guide him into her heat, then he took her hands and laced his fingers with hers. Then he stayed there, motionless for a minute, waiting. It wasn't until Kagome rubbed against him insistently that he moved. He definitely wasn't going to let her lead this dance, but he had wanted her to pull him onto the dance floor. With two hard thrusts, he was buried inside her depths. Leaning down to kiss her again, he squeezed her hands. Holding her gaze as their bodies melded into each other, he drove them on fast and furiously until he saw her eyes start to glaze over and her upward thrusts give way to his motion, then he slowed his pace.

Twice more he took her up and then backed off until she joined him again. It was the sweetest form of self-torture. The way she held him so snugly inside her made him feel like his whole body was pulsing in time with his cock. And she was loving him with her whole body. Her thighs gripped him and her legs brushed his buttocks and the backs of his own thighs. She rotated her pelvis against him and rubbed her soft, full breasts into his chest. He was acutely aware of the exact spots where her nipples pressed against him and dragged along his skin. He was barely hanging on and he was going to take them both over this time.

Kagome was completely caught up in the piercing red eyes that anchored her so solidly to the earth and to the man above her. The pleasure that kept sweeping her body kept threatening to overwhelm her, but Hiei was keeping her with him. It was as if he was trying to bind them together by bringing them in total synch with each other. Thrust for thrust, breath for breath, heartbeat for heartbeat.

When he quickened his pace and shortened his strokes, she felt the tension in her body rapidly build to an almost unbearably exquisite point. She would have cried out if she could, but the only sounds she was capable of were sharp gasps. She squeezed his hands as her inner muscles squeezed his cock and he groaned as his hips jerked involuntarily. After he watched the sparks of color flashing in her eyes as they returned to a warm, brilliant sapphire, he slumped down and buried his face in her neck. Letting go of her hands, he closed his arms against her sides and rested his hands on her shoulders. Kagome crossed her ankles behind him and continued to hold him close with her thighs. She rested one hand on his shoulder blade and the other one on the nape of his neck where her fingers could rustle through his hair.

For several long minutes they lay there, perfectly content with each other. But Hiei's mind was racing. He had already decided. She loved him, she wanted him, she _needed_ him. And it felt good. He wouldn't let her down. And he was never, ever letting her go. He hadn't expected this recent turn of events that threatened to steal her happiness by making her doubt herself and possibly feel insecure in their relationship because of something that may have happened in one of her past relationships. But he wasn't going to let that happen. He wanted her to look forward to their future together instead of dwelling on her past. For just a second, he wished Yukina knew the truth so he could thank her. She had given him a solution to his problems, and a way he could show Kagome just how important she was to him. And he would have a bond with her that no one else had, -- one that would hold up in her world, with her family and friends, -- one that he knew would be significant for her, and so it would be significant for him.

He whispered against her skin, "Marry me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 14

Oh. Thank. GOODNESS! I feel like this chapter chewed me up and spit me out. Twice. I really do apologize for the long wait for this, but nothing has been rolling my way. I absolutely, positively planned to have this up on Valentine's Day, (after absolutely, positively planning to have it done and up every weekend for the last 5 weeks), but ... sigh Please forgive me if you're one of the people who wrote me and I wrote back saying, "It'll be done and up in a few days." You're invited to add your big red "L" to my forehead.

I'm just hoping and praying that everything comes across the way I intended. _Please_ let me know how it hits you! According to my current outline, there's only 4 more chapters to go, and I want to be sure I've laid it all out there for the big round-up. There's a LOT of stuff in Kagome's story, and it wasn't easy to write. I had to keep going back through the whole story to make sure I was getting all the details right. I had to be sure I was keeping all of my ducks in a row.

And just in case anyone's interested, I actually charted out Kagome, Eishumaru, Kagura, Ginjiro, Sesshoumaru, Daitano, and Sassouta's auras. I had to have them in front of me for reference, even though I only told about Kagome's in the actual writing. LOL!! I did a good little bit of research into aura examination, but please note that I did add in my own take on them to make it fit what I wanted it to. I used the Kundalini System to chart the 7 aural bodies.

I have been so honored to be the recipient of several pieces of giftart and fics in the last few months. I want to invite all of you to check out some fantabulously superific pictures on Deviant Art. I've got all of these in my faves on my page there, but you should check out their galleries. Pumpkinpeaches1 gifted me with a "cover" for my one-shot "Koishii the Manga Series." Youkobutt drew a _naked_ Hiei for me: "Hiei-sama." MikaRabidKitsune drew "Eishumaru." There's a great "Hiei and Kagome" by Fuyu-no-Gekkou. And CrazyMishka did a cool one called "Caught." Also over the holidays, I had Lady Shieru draw 5 Hiei/Kagome pics for me, including one spoiler. On DA, N-M-S-15 wrote two fics for me: "Troublesome," which is a _Shikamaru_/Kag, and "Otou-san." SadBrokenWings has a fabuloso collection of Hiei/Kag drabbles going, called "Sure." Taiyoukai Taika-sama wrote "Christmas Cookies." And Kagome Yuki Niwa wrote "Not So Alone." Thanks so much everyone!!! You should check them all out. If I forgot to list someone, it's not that I didn't appreciate your gift, -- it's just that I've been up for about 46 of the last 51 hours, grabbing a couple hours of sleep here and there. So, I'm operating on nothing but short-term memory right now, and it's faulty at best. Please email me and remind me so I can list your wonderful work next time.

I would also like to thank the following people for nominating or seconding 4 of my fics for the IYFG 4th Quarter 2007 Awards: kingmasonite, audaciouspen, KibaSin, Ryukotsusei, youkaiRus, Shaunamom, landofthekwt, and FarAwayEyes. I am very, very, very flattered that "Black Widow Miko" was awarded 2nd Place for Best Crossover for the IYFG 3rd Quarter 2007 Awards. (blushes) I am also very, very, very flattered that "First Meeting of the MYAMP" won 2nd Place for Best Comedy for the 3rd Quarter 2007 awards at both the IYFG and the Feudal Association. (blushes even more) Thanks so very much for the votes of confidence!

As for my fantastic and much-appreciated reviewers, all I can say is:

"_It's been awhile, Since I could hold my head up high, And it's been awhile, Since I first saw you ... It's been awhile, Since I could hold my head up high, And it's been awhile, Since I said I'm sorry ..." (Staind)_


	15. Chapter 15 Relationships

So, um … it's been 5 months, hasn't it? stubs toes self-consciously in the ground while avoiding all eye contact Well, here's the next chapter. It probably _still_ wouldn't be finished without Ryukotsusei's encouragement. (And the occasional kicks in the pants I got from you fabulous reviewers. )

I've been trying to post this since much earlier today, (Sunday), but the formatting kept going haywire.

DISCLAIMER: To paraphrase Winston Churchill, "Never have so many owed so much to so few." In this case, we're indebted to _two_: Takahashi and Togashi, the creators of "InuYasha" and "Yu Yu Hakusho." It's only because of them that poor, misguided souls like me can have so much fun indulging in our secret fantasies concerning their characters while sitting at our keyboards. (_We won't mention what we do with our Hiei and Kagome plushies and action figures when we're bored_. ) And it's all done strictly for personal gratification, with no money, gifts, or promises of sex favors changing hands to influence the outcome of the story. (_Psst ... Ryukotsusei! I put that part with her doing the __**youknowwhat**__ in here_. _wink wink_)

Talking

Telepathic conversations - "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts_)

Black Widow Miko

--

Last time:

For several long minutes they lay there, perfectly content with each other. But Hiei's mind was racing. He had already decided. She loved him, she wanted him, she _needed_ him. And it felt good. He wouldn't let her down. And he was never, ever letting her go. He hadn't expected this recent turn of events that threatened to steal her happiness by making her doubt herself and possibly feel insecure in their relationship because of something that may have happened in one of her past relationships. But he wasn't going to let that happen. He wanted her to look forward to their future instead of dwelling on her past. For just a second, he wished Yukina knew the truth so he could thank her. She had given him a solution to his problems, and a way he could show Kagome just how important she was to him. And he would have a bond with her that no one else had--one that would hold up in her world, with her family and friends--one he knew would be significant for her, and so it would be significant for him.

He whispered against her skin, "Marry me."

--

Chapter Fifteen: Relationships

/Mature Content Alert: This chapter contains lemons!!/

Kagome's eyes shot open and her fingers stilled in his hair. (_Did he just ... ?_)She blinked a couple of times. Who was this youkai she had gotten involved with? He sure wasn't who she had thought he was when she first approached him. She had been so positive she had his number back then. She smiled and shook her head at her foolishness.

Hiei didn't like the way she had stilled and then stiffened. Then he felt her shake her head slightly. He waited for several long heartbeats before levering himself up on his elbows so he could look at her. Did she not want to marry him? There it was again. In spite of all they had said to each other, and in spite of the fact that he knew she loved him, he could not seem to completely suppress that flicker of fear and anxiety that she was going to slip through his fingers. But she was smiling at him. "Well?" he demanded, a little testily.

Her smile grew and her eyes sparkled. "Well what? That didn't sound like a question." When he just stared at her, her expression softened and she lifted her head to touch her lips to his. Then she moved to sit up, forcing him to do the same. As they sat side by side, she took his hands in hers and asked, "Why? You know that I understand and believe in the youkai way of mating. You don't have to do this."

He frowned at her, even as he squeezed her hands tightly, letting her know that this was something that was difficult for him to say. "Yes, I do." At the look on her face he hastened to add, "I want to. You may understand and honor the ways of youkai, but you have the heart of a ningen. I want to honor your ways as well. If something is important to you, then it's important to me, too. And since we will be living in the Ningenkai, I want you to be comfortable around your family and friends when someone asks about us. You will be having my children and I don't want you to be shamed or for anyone to look down on you. Our marriage will be a protection for you and for our children in this realm."

She stared at him, slightly stunned for a minute, then looked away. (_He really is planning a future for us. And I am _...) "I'm so sorry, Hiei," she said, turning back to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Gomen. I am still so caught up in the past and in the present concerns that I haven't even thought about our future. Not in any real sense."

Breathing a little sigh of relief, he accepted that as a 'yes.' "The fox will be going to his step-brother's after today. Kuwabara can escort Yukina and the others back to the temple and Yusuke can stay here with your sons. We will make an excuse for you to visit your mother, and your grandfather can perform the ceremony."

"Wait ... you want to get married _now_?" Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "I thought ..." her brows furrowed a bit. "You're suggesting we marry in secret." At his slow nod, she asked, "Why? Why not wait until we can tell everyone?"

Damn it. She was going to make him confess the whole thing. Couldn't she just agree? Seeing the question in her eyes, he sighed again. (O_f course not_.) "Kagome, this is not an easy situation for me. You are carrying my children and I cannot claim them, or you, and every kitsune and wolf in all three realms is sniffing at your heels. I ... need a real bond with you."

The intensity of his gaze left no doubt that he was deadly serious about how important this was to him. She knew it would be hard for anyone to have to keep quiet when someone else is pursuing their lover, and it would be even more difficult for youkai who rely so heavily on their instincts. In her experience, most youkai don't seem to know the difference between being protective and being possessive and she had learned to accept that and live with it. And with Hiei's personal history, she thought he might be more possessive than most. She had a couple of dragon-shaped marks on her body to prove it. She knew he had wanted to be able to claim her publicly from the moment he had decided they should become mates, and now that she was pregnant, that desire--that _need _had to be so much stronger. She reached out and touched his cheek. "All right, but let me check the calendar to see which day is more auspicious. Kurama will be the gone for two days, right?"

"Yes," he relaxed. "And when your sons are settled, we can have a large reception and you can invite everyone you want." As much as he wanted the bond for himself, he really did want her to have the enjoyment of the wedding and all the crap that went with it. He wouldn't cheat her out of that just because he couldn't wait for the ceremony.

And the first person he was going to invite to the reception was the fox. He smirked at the thought as he helped her up so they could dress and go back to the house. But when Kagome asked him where her bracelet was, he frowned as he picked it up and felt Kurama's ki pulsing in it. He told her he had it, and put it in his pocket. There was something wrong with that bracelet ...

--

Early the next morning, as he walked down the hall to Genkai's room to ask her some pointed questions about the aura examinations, Hiei spied Kagome's sons camped outside the old psychic's door. He knew Kurama was coming up the stairs and would be joining them, too, so he stopped and waited for him. "Enjoy yourself last night?" he asked, with just a slight lift of a brow.

Kurama just glanced at him briefly before they fell into step. "_Figures he would know we took Kagura back into our bed last night. Don't you have anything better to do than sit around and play with your Jagan?_"Youko gave a condescending sniff.

"**It beats what you were playing with**."

"_**Actually, Kagura is a decent bed partner -- not the partner I had in mind for last night, but quite adequate**_," the avatar informed him.

Kurama had been quite frustrated when Kagome hadn't fallen into his arms in her grief. He was so sure the news about Sesshoumaru's infidelity would drive her to seek comfort and reassurance. He had even handed her the bracelet he had made for her when he spied it on a small table in her room. When she had told him she needed some time alone, he had graciously left, telling her he would be available if she needed to talk. He had gone to his room and made sure everything was ready. After an hour passed and she hadn't come knocking on his door, he went back upstairs. He had tried to slip back inside her room, but she had put up a barrier. For the next two hours, he had lounged around in the hallway. He couldn't believe the damn woman was still holding out against him! Finally, he had turned heel and gone to back to his room to find Kagura waiting for him. He had been only too happy to take his frustrations out on her.

That had produced its own set of problems, though, and he had not enjoyed the scene that followed this morning. The wind-user had not taken it well when he had told her that while he had enjoyed their time together, he would not be available to her any more. It was all too obvious to him that she was getting ideas that they were having a 'relationship.' And as entertaining as she was, he definitely wasn't in the market for that. She might be pleasant enough company when she was naked and spread out in his bed, but she was too needy and grasping, and as he had found out, _shrill,_ when not.

Daitano stood up when he saw them approaching. "We want to talk to your friend, but we didn't want to wake her. We have some questions about what she said last night."

"So do we," Kurama told him. "She is most likely awake by now. Genkai is an early riser."

"Should we get kaa-san?" Sassouta looked at his brothers.

"No," Eishumaru answered. "We'll wait until we see what the old woman says."

"The old woman says come in," came a gravelly voice from behind him.

Sassouta was the only one among them who looked a little abashed as they all filed into Genkai's room and she chuckled at him. "Don't worry about it, boy. I _am_ an old woman. And if that's the worst thing I'm called, then I'm a lucky old woman. Now," she sat down lotus-style on the bed and looked around at them, "who's first?"

Eishumaru stepped towards her. "You said that you did not find as many matches between me and Ginjiro where you expected us to match our fathers as you did between me and my mother and between Ginjiro and Kagura. Couldn't that mean that my markers are matches and his simply are not because he doesn't have the same father?" he demanded.

"It could."

"Then why did you say we are related?" he snarled as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because you are." She held up a hand to quiet him as she continued, "I do not have a real chart for Lord Sesshoumaru. I could only chart him according to other people's observations of his character and personality. Going by the chart I made from Kagome's observations, you have the same number of matches for him that you have for her. But going by the chart I made from Kagura's observations, Ginjiro has the same number of matches with him as he does with his mother. That is why I had to look elsewhere."

Now Daitano spoke up, "You looked at us because we are Eishumaru's half-brothers, and because my father and his were half-brothers you expected to find more markers in common between me and him." He hesitated a minute, as if trying to choose his next words carefully.

Genkai nodded and tilted her head as she watched him. She hadn't expected him to come to the conclusion she knew he was on the verge of asking about. Obviously, she hadn't given the boys enough credit.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "You said there were the same number of matches between me and Eishumaru on our fathers' side as there are between him and Ginjiro." He paused another second, then plunged on, "Is it possible that _my_ father is Ginjiro's? I know he was already dead when Ginjiro would have been conceived, so I'm not suggesting an affair, but is it possible that his seed could have been ... frozen somehow, perhaps with the help of an ice youkai, and used later?"

Kurama straightened a bit and looked at Daitano more closely. "_I would not have credited the lad with thinking of that_," Youko admitted.

"_**Neither would I**_."

Hiei's expression betrayed nothing of his thoughts, but he was thinking furiously. (_That is one possibility I had not considered. And even though it would spare Kagome the agony of knowing one of her mates betrayed her, even if he was controlled, it still leaves them with the problem of having to deal with the wind-witch and her son. It would simply switch the obligation to the Eastern lands instead_.)

"It's an intriguing possibility, and I won't say it couldn't have been done, though I doubt anyone of that time would have thought to do such a thing. But, no," Genkai shook her head. "The number of matches between you and Eishumaru were the same as between Eishumaru and Ginjiro, but yours and Ginjiro's did not match." She saw the others were still bursting with questions and she let out a long sigh. "There is no doubt in my mind that Eishumaru and Ginjiro are related on their father's side. The comparison with Sassouta shows that. We know that his father is not Sesshoumaru, nor is he related to him, and he has absolutely no matches in common with either of his brothers on his father's side. The number of matches that Eishumaru and Ginjiro share is significant."

Looking around the room to make sure they were all paying attention, she told them, "The only thing that kept me from saying outright that Sesshoumaru is Ginjiro's father is that I expected to find more. However, as I tried to explain last night, that could possibly be explained simply because of their unique biological make-up. If his mother were a normal human, Eishumaru would only be half inu, just like Ginjiro. Then determination would be clear-cut because they would have to have the same number of matches. When Koenma first mentioned these examinations, I asked him to find me other subjects to examine so I would know where to look and what to look for. But he could not locate a similar set of siblings.

I'm sure you are all aware that most youkai couples do not have many children. The life of a youkai is a perilous one, and so most concentrate on protecting, teaching, and training one successor, maybe two. They cannot afford to be in the vulnerable position a young family is in. It is a dangerous time for them. You young ones may not know it yet, but life in the Makai is probably even more dangerous than your time was. Every struggle is youkai vs. youkai, which has made them a stronger race than ever before--even what we consider low-level youkai are not pushovers. With very few exceptions, the blood is pure, not diluted. In addition to that, there is the tendency among youkai to mate with their own kind. It's not an absolute, of course, but it is the norm. Before the barriers, the main exception to this rule was when a youkai took a human lover, which almost always yielded a child. There is just something about humans that seems endlessly fascinating to all kinds of youkai, no matter how much they look down upon us," she grinned.

"Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest," Kurama mumbled in Youko's voice.

Sassouta spoke up in a slightly puzzled voice, "When we were growing up, we saw many different kinds of youkai together."

"They were not mates, and as Genkai-sama pointed out, they did not have children. They were just lovers," Daitano told him. "And even though my otou-san's father had a child with his human mother, she was not his mate."

"To be fair, I think he might have taken Izayoi for his mate if he were not already shackled to my otou-san's mother," Eishumaru said.

Kurama's eyes gleamed gold for a second, then he turned to face the inu, "The Great Dog General's mate was still alive when he fathered Inuyasha?"

"Hmph. I imagine she's probably still alive. It's hard to kill someone with ice water instead of blood flowing through their veins," he answered.

At the obvious question on Kurama's face, Daitano elaborated, "She would not allow Sesshoumaru otou-san to present my mother to her. And after Shu was born, okaa-san and Kouga otou-san invited her to see him. She refused."

"I believe we need to locate her if she is still living," Kurama looked at Hiei, who nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Sassouta asked.

"To find out if the Great Dog General fathered any other sons. If anyone would know, his mate would."

"Of course! That has to be the answer. I knew Sesshoumaru otou-san would never do that to okaa-san," Daitano smiled.

"It's a possibility," Kurama cautioned him. "But, we still need proof. As it stands now, the aura examinations are in Ginjiro's favor."

"Well, I'm going to tell kaa-san. I know she's trying very hard not to doubt someone she loved so much, but it really does look bad," Sassouta started for the door.

"Is there anything else we should know about the results? Anything else we can do to make the determination more clear?" Eishumaru asked Genkai.

"I've given you my findings. There is nothing further you can do unless someone else can be brought to me to examine," she told him.

Daitano gave a determined nod. "Jaken will know where we can find Sesshoumaru otou-san's mother. This is not over."

The corners of Eishumaru's mouth lifted in a smile which did not belie the frost in his eyes. "And I shall take great pleasure in telling that pretender just that when he comes to discuss his 'inheritance' this morning."

When the three boys had gone, Genkai lifted a brow at the two who remained. She knew they both had caught her meaning. The question was, just how far was Hiei willing to go for this woman who said she loved him? Was he willing to give up his own secrets? That, in itself, would be telling and would blow everything wide open. As usual, the apparition was keeping his hand close to his chest and he didn't make a move to voice what they were all thinking about.

Kurama was the one who broke the silence. "If you had a similar set of siblings to examine, siblings who share a father but have different youki attributes--in particular, one who is purely one thing and the other who is mixed--you would be able to say with absolute certainty whether or not the other two share the same father?"

"Yes."

"Well, Hiei. You could save us all a lot of trouble," he said with a wry smile.

This was exactly what he had wanted to ask Genkai about. He knew she was waiting to see what or who he would choose. Foolish onna. She should know he didn't do anything halfway. Fixing the fox with a steely stare, he replied, "Since when do I make it my business to save anyone from work or inconvenience?"

"When it is to your benefit," was the silky answer he received.

"And just how, exactly, would it be to my benefit to expose the connection to Yukina that I have taken pains to keep hidden all these years?"

Kurama eyed him slyly, "If we eliminate the paternity question, the family will keep their focus on their upcoming battles and we will be done with this assignment that much sooner. I am sure you are anxious to be free of the confinement and routine we have had to adhere to for such a long time now."

"You think that is inducement enough? When this assignment is done, there will be another one waiting for us," Hiei replied in a bored manner.

Kurama's gaze sharpened as he swiftly pounced on the key to securing Hiei's cooperation. "Perhaps Koenma might be persuaded to give you some time off as compensation for any personal discomfort that might arise from any revelations that result from this. Yes, I think some time off to reflect and adjust to new circumstances would be in order."

"You are suggesting that the Reikai will loosen its hold on me if I agree to this?" the apparition appeared to give that some thought. "I will want that in writing. However, I see no reason for Yukina to be made privy to any results." He looked straight at Genkai, "You can do the examinations separately, without explanation to her."

Genkai cocked her head to the side as she observed him. "I can examine you today and then wait until we return to the temple to examine Yukina. I am sure she would be willing to help me hone my skills. She would not need to know anything unless the charts indicate that the two of you have a significant amount of matches greater than those of Eishumaru and Ginjiro on your father's side. If they do indicate that, then she will have to be told since I will need to examine the four of you together to make any official conclusions."

After a few seconds of silence, Hiei nodded. "If the results indicate that further examination is necessary, then I will decide whether or not I will allow them to go any further. And if I do decide to go on with it, I will be the one to tell Yukina--no one else. But whether I do or not, I will still expect Koenma to leave me be for the next year."

"A year? Hiei, I don't think he will go for that," Kurama frowned.

"Those are my terms," and he turned to leave.

"I will present them to Koenma, but I am sure that he would only consider that if you do end up having to tell Yukina, and I'm not sure he would agree to more than a few months even at that," the avatar told him.

"Then you will have to persuade him that it is in his best interests as well, won't you? If he agrees, I will be in the dojo in an hour."

After Hiei had gone, Kurama grinned at Genkai as he prepared to take his own leave. "He is nothing if not audacious."

"And you are nothing if not persuasive," she responded with a cackle.

As Kurama headed to the library where the portal to the Reikai was located, he reflected on his partner's reaction to the proposition. He was nobody's fool and nobody played him--not even Hiei. Even though it really was to everyone's advantage if Hiei agreed to Genkai doing the examinations of him and Yukina, he hadn't expected him to go along with it, in spite of his outrageous demands. There had to be a reason for his complacency. He sure wasn't going to do it to help out the little family here. Aside from his lusting after the widow, he didn't even seem to particularly like any of them. Hmmm. could that be it? Did he think Kagome would fall into his arms out of gratitude? His continued interest in her was no secret to the fox. His eyes followed her every move. But he just couldn't picture Hiei presenting himself as her savior in order to gain access to her bed. And however much he might want to seek his release between her thighs, he still didn't think he would consider it worth giving up his secret. He knew his partner. Hiei would never consider a woman, or his sexual needs, worth that.

So, why then? It was obvious to him that the little hiyoukai had already come to the conclusion that the examination would be necessary if they wanted to clear up the paternity question. It was also obvious that he had already resigned himself to the necessity of telling Yukina the truth. The question was, had he come to that decision before or after this whole situation had cropped up?

Hiei could be impulsive at times, but when it came to Yukina, he had steadfastly held to his decision to keep her in the dark for years now. Why would he suddenly change his mind? (_The wedding_.) A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. He had noticed Hiei's attention on the women's conversations lately. Now it made sense. Hiei had decided to stand up with Yukina as her family. That was still a bit surprising, but not unbelievable. And he could certainly see the apparition using the current circumstances to gain an advantage for doing something he was already prepared to do. Now he needed to make Koenma see the advantage in expediting things here. That shouldn't be too difficult. The demi-god had been tied up in knots ever since the "heirs to the Makai" had reappeared. Perhaps he could even get something for himself out of this.

--

The rest of the residents of the top floor were awakened by an angry shriek, followed by a string of profanity that included "... gonna fucking KILL that damned, fucking, egotistical demon!" Hiei stepped out of his room along with the others to see exactly what was going on. He, Shippou, and Kagome exchanged glances as Eishumaru came racing up the stairs. With a wink at his mother, he said, "I didn't expect her to wake up so early. She must miss me."

"Eishumaru! What did you do?!" Kagome wailed.

"Nothing. Yet. I was a perfect gentleman," he told her over his shoulder as he flung open his door. "Ah, Shizuru, my love, you look radiant," he ducked as a vase went sailing through the doorway to smash on the wall out in the hall. "Are you always this feisty in the morning?" He went in and closed the door.

"Kagome, are you sure he's Sesshoumaru's?" Shippou chuckled. "Because I could swear he's Kouga's--or even Miroku's." He sobered up quickly at the look on her face. This was not a good time to be joking about paternity.

As Shizuru kept yelling and solid-sounding objects kept thudding against the walls, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yukina gathered outside Eishumaru's room, and Daitano and Sassouta had come up the stairs. Seeing the look on Kuwabara's face, Kagome hurried down there, too.

"She's my sister! I can't let him compromise her honor like that," the big man was bellowing, his face red with both embarrassment and anger.

"Come on, Kuwabara," Yusuke tried to calm him, "you know as well as I do that Shiz isn't exactly a blushing virgin."

He frowned at the toushin and declared, "That doesn't matter if he did something she didn't want him to."

Daitano reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, he didn't do anything to her."

"Where. Are. My. Clothes?!" she screeched.

They could hear Eishumaru trying to placate her, "Now, now. You know you wouldn't have been comfortable sleeping in them."

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I hafta kill him," Kuwabara looked at her remorsefully.

She looked around anxiously, trying to catch Hiei's eye so she could silently plead for help, but he merely leaned back against a wall. The idiot versus the arrogant son? He'd enjoy that. As a matter of fact, the only thing that could make it better would be if they both went after the fox.

"You ... you ... wolf in dog's clothing!"

"Hey!" Sassouta yelled.

"Try not to take it personally, kid. Women don't know what they're saying when they're angry," Yusuke told him.

"Hey!" The three women in the hallway glared at him.

"Dimwits!" Genkai shook her head as she walked through the assembled group. "There's no point in all of you standing around out here. They'll straighten it out or they won't. They don't need your gawking or your interference. Of course, they could try to hold down the noise in there," she shouted before continuing on down the hall to the stairs.

The others looked around a bit, wondering whether or not to leave, when the door opened and Shizuru stomped out with a stormy expression on her face. She was wearing a long, tailored, man's shirt that went almost to her knees. Eishumaru was right behind her with a big grin on his face. "Are you sure you want to go change? I think my shirt looks good on you. You've got great legs."

Kuwabara stepped in front of him and grabbed him around the throat with one hand as he pulled back his other fist to punch him. But before he could let fly, Shizuru smacked him upside the head. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Kazuma?"

"Ow!" Letting go of the inu youkai, he turned to his sister, "What was that for? I'm defending your honor."

"Don't be ridiculous. I've been taking care of my own personal business since before you could blow your nose without help. I don't need you, or anyone else, to defend my honor," she huffed. "And you can wait right there," she pointed at Eishumaru, "You're not following me into my room." And she stomped down the hall and slammed her door.

"Whatever you say, dear," Eishumaru called after her. "I know it's trite, but she really is beautiful when she's angry, isn't she?"

Kuwabara scratched his head. "I don't get it. If she won't let me pound you, then why didn't _she_ at least smack you a good one and tell you to stay the hell away from her? Why would she tell you to wait for her?"

Eishumaru winked at him. "It's only fair: _she_ was waiting for _me _last night. I hope there's plenty for breakfast--I'm starved."

--

Hiei was quite pleased with himself and the way things had gone that day as he lay beside the woman who would soon be his wife. (_Wife_.) That sounded strange. It wasn't a label he had ever anticipated using to connect someone to himself. Then again, he had never anticipated taking a mate, either. But for some reason, the kami were smiling on him. If they were trying to make up for the hand he had been dealt at birth, they were doing a pretty good job.

Kurama had ended up making several trips back and forth to the Reikai to set terms with Koenma. The fox was a good negotiator. He actually got the demi-god to agree to release Hiei for a year after this assignment was over. Hiei grinned at the thought of the grim picture he must have painted if they couldn't get him to agree to the aura examination. Though it was entirely possible that Eishumaru would end up killing the other youkai if they couldn't disprove his claim, Hiei wasn't at all sure that wouldn't be in the inu's favor in terms of his reputation in the Makai. But he knew that Koenma definitely didn't want to deal with any fallout.

The demi-god had stipulated the right to call upon him in case of a dire emergency. And Hiei had stipulated that Kurama had to agree with him that it was a dire emergency before they bothered him. The cagey fox had also suggested that someone should stay in the Makai for at least a month after everything was over to see that it all ran smoothly. Naturally, Koenma had jumped to ask him to do it. In return, he would get two months off afterward. So, that was basically a three-month vacation for him.

Kagura and Ginjiro had left before Eishumaru could confront them with his suspicions. Shippou had cornered them first thing this morning and suggested they would be better served not to try to force the family to make any decisions about the Western lands so soon after the painful revelations of the examinations. It was probably for the best since any discussions along those lines would have most likely ended in bloodshed, and as things stood at the moment, Ginjiro had been declared another heir. They sure didn't need to muddy the waters with another murder charge when Kagome's son would be fighting for his claim very soon.

Genkai had conducted Hiei's examination with no one else the wiser. Both of their absences were explained by the necessity to report to Koenma. Everyone just assumed that Hiei and the psychic had gone with Kurama to the Reikai.

And tomorrow, he would be married in the ningen tradition. After checking the calendar, Kagome had said that tomorrow was senbu, which while it wasn't the most auspicious day, it was a good day to get married on as long as it was after noon. And it was just as well that it wasn't taian, the most auspicious day, since this was Spring and there would likely be 5-10 other couples getting married there on that day. She had gone over the specifics of the ceremony with him several times. It was fortunate that she had grown up at a shrine. But she said that her brother and grandfather would coach him ahead of time and that her mother would make sure they had everything they needed.

She had set everything up with her mother and grandfather, and in the morning they would all go to Tokyo to her family's shrine. Then Yusuke would bring the boys and Shippou back here while Kuwabara took the women back to Kyoto. Kagome would supposedly be staying to have dinner with her mother and her mother's boyfriend, then would be meeting with her friends the next day. Naturally, he would have to stay to guard her.

No one had questioned her when she said she would like to go visit her mother. Under the circumstances, her sons and Shippou, along with their long-time friends, all seemed relieved that she wanted to go talk with her. Even though they had told her there was a possibility that someone other than Seshoumaru really could have fathered Ginjiro even with the results looking like they did, they had to be honest and say that they really didn't know, though. And Jaken had looked stunned at the theory they had come up with. He said he had never heard that the Great Dog General had fathered another son, but he had only ever served Lord Sesshoumaru, so he really didn't know. He said he would ask his contacts in the inu community if they had heard any rumors to that effect, and he begged them to try to wait to see if they could find out that way before confronting Lord Sesshoumaru's mother. He was terrified of the lady! So he, Myouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku would be looking around the Makai for a few days. Zhang had asked permission to go with them as he was curious about the Makai..

Best of all, Kurama had left tonight to go to his step-brother's for the next two days. Hiei was very pleased indeed.

--

"Please behave yourselves and be careful," Kagome called to her sons as they prepared to step through the portal Botan had summoned. "I'll see you tomorrow evening at the house."

They had all spent a lovely, peaceful morning with her family at the shrine. But when Kuwabara got ready to take the others back to Kyoto, Eishumaru had declared that he wanted to see where his woman lived. In a matter of minutes, plans had changed and the whole group, minus Genkai, was going. The psychic had accepted Kagome's grandfather's invitation to dinner that evening. For a second, Kagome was afraid that meant that she and Hiei would have to wait and try for another time before they could have their ceremony, but she was reassured when the older woman winked at her. Hiei scowled, but he seemed to realize that she wasn't going to interfere.

"Don't worry about this one," Shizuru pointed to her shadow, "I'll keep him in line." While she still wasn't at all certain she could bring herself to overlook how his youthful appearance would make her look to everyone, she had accepted that he was sincere in his devotion to her and they were getting along nicely, much to Kuwabara's confusion.

"And I'll make sure the other two don't get up to mischief," Shippou said with a grin.

"Hmph!" Kagome chuckled. "I should have _them_ watching _you_."

Sassouta grabbed Shippou's arm and whispered loudly, "We should be able to ditch Daitano at the temple--then we can go out for some real fun!"

"Are you implying that I'm not fun?" his older brother asked.

"Yep!" was the ookami's cheerful reply.

Kagome's mother wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they watched them leave. "I still can't believe you have grown children, Kagome."

"Neither can I. And Eishumaru ..." she turned to face her mother, "Well, Shizuru seems like a wonderful woman--just the kind he needs to keep him from getting too full of himself or being too outrageous--but it's really hard to think about letting go and letting someone else take over taking care of him."

Ikumi smiled and hugged her. "I know exactly what you mean: my daughter is getting married today."

"I am, aren't I?" Kagome smiled back.

"Come on. We can talk as you get ready." And they went inside.

Ikumi took her daughter to her room where she had lain out all of the pieces to her shiromuku, a pure white wedding set consisting of naga-juban, kakeshita, and uchikake. The various belts, collars, and obi accessories took up the whole bed, while the major garments were displayed on separate racks. There was an extra rack set up which held a pale, silvery-blue kakeshita. Seeing Kagome eying the garment questioningly, Ikumi walked over to it and ran a hand down the material.

"I know we had always thought that you would wear my whole shiromuku set when you married, but since you have already had three mates, I thought you might want to acknowledge those previous bonds somehow. So, if you would like, I think this kakeshita would go nicely with the other pieces," she said a bit hesitantly.

Her eyes bright with unshed tears, Kagome threw her arms around her. "Oh, Mama," she sniffled, "it's perfect! It must have cost you a small fortune--you must have had to go to a very exclusive shop to find one so quickly. Everything is happening so fast that I really didn't think there would be time to consider what the proper clothing should be, and my situation isn't exactly common. I had briefly wondered if I should wear blue, but I haven't actually been married before, and I had always wanted to wear your wedding clothes."

"Tch. No tears now. And no talk about expenses. You know I have my contacts from when I taught kitsuke classes. I want to hear more about this man who will be my son-in-law. This kind of took my by surprise, you know."

"Me, too," Kagome confessed with a giggle as she shed her clothes. Pulling on her tabi socks, she held out a hand for the hada-juban. She was glad her mother had a one-piece one. The two-piece underwear always seemed just a bit too clingy on her legs and made her too warm.

"You are sure about this, aren't you?" her mother asked as she handed her the thin koshi-himo to tie the hada-juban in place. Next would be the naga-juban and she picked up the appropriate belts for it. "I'm happy that you've found someone else to love, but you were so adamant about never binding yourself to anyone again."

"I know. I honestly didn't think I could ever love anyone like this again--I didn't want to. But Hiei is rather hard to resist, especially when he is determined. If he wasn't, I would probably still be trying to fool myself into thinking it was something else," she said ruefully. After tying the wider date-jime over the koshi-himo, she was ready to put on the naga-juban.

"He shares a lot of traits with the other men I've loved. He's very reserved, like Sesshoumaru, and he's loyal and determined, like Kouga. And he's stubborn, like Inuyasha," she giggled. "He can be hard to get to know because he guards his heart. His life has not been an easy one. So, please don't take it personally if he seems rude."

Helping her with the wrapping and folds, Ikumi nodded. "I was more concerned with how he keeps himself apart from others. Even with his friends he seems cold and distant. You have always had such an open and loving way about you that I would hate to see it stifled or for the light in your eyes to fade because of your husband's disdain or neglect."

Kagome put her hand over her mother's where she had begun to wind the next koshi-himo around her. "You don't have to worry about that. Hiei is anything but cold. He's extremely passionate, and as fiery as the youki that flows through him. He makes me feel incredibly wanted and cherished. He loves me. And I love him," she said earnestly.

"Then I will, too. And since he has no family of his own, we will be his family now. He'll have to put up with your jii-chan just like the rest of us," her mother giggled.

When their laughter died down, they turned their attention back to the belting. They still had to put on the han eri and eri shin to line the collar and keep it stiff, then the kakeshita, with its collar and belts, and the obi-ita between the kimono and the very formal maru obi she would be wearing. That part would include the obi-makura, obi-age and obi-jime all required to hold the elaborate obi in place. Tying the obi musubi would take a considerable amount of time in itself, even though she had suggested they do a niju-daiko knot instead of a more complicated one. Under the circumstances, she thought the double drum bow to "double one's joy" was very appropriate even though she wasn't married yet, considering she was expecting twins. She debated on whether or not to tell her mother, but decided that she would wait until after she told her sons.

They would do her make-up before she donned the uchikake. Since she wasn't a virgin, they were dispensing with the white make-up and just going with outlining her eyes in black and painting her lips red.

Throughout the process, Kagome and her mother talked more about Hiei and where they might live when her sons were settled in the Makai. They talked about Ikumi's boyfriend, and about her grandfather and Genkai. And then her mother finally broached the subject she had been dreading.

"I'm not going to ask you why you are keeping your wedding a secret from even your sons, because I know there must be a very important reason. It ... worries me, but I will continue to trust in your judgment and in the kami to watch over you. I want you to know that you can count on your grandfather and your brother and me not to say anything."

"I appreciate that, Mama. And I wish I could have my sons here--so much--but, right now, the less people who know about me and Hiei, the better it is for everyone."

Nodding, Ikumi picked up a brush. "Let's get your hair fixed."

Surprised that her mother was going to leave it at that, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. "I thought you had a bunkin-takashimada wig."

"I do. But your Hiei said that since you won't have a mother-in-law, you don't need to 'twist your hair into that horrid style' or wear that 'ridiculously unflattering hood' to hide your supposed jealousy of her and show your obedience to him. He said he liked your hair down and gave me this for you to wear instead," she picked up a small white box that was sitting on her nightstand and handed it to her daughter.

Kagome opened it to find a beautifully-carved tortoiseshell comb decorated with a white stargazer lily and several small strings of pearls. Smiling, she mused, "If he wants me to wear my hair down, I suppose it would be _dis_obedient of me to do otherwise. I wonder when he had time to get this?"

"I don't know, but we don't have much time to finish. Your grandfather will be expecting us in another 40 minutes, and I still need to change," Ikumi reminded her. "So hold still."

"You have no idea how thankful I was that my mother was licensed in kitsuke when I was stuck in the past. I was so glad I had at least picked up on some of the tips you tried to teach me for putting on kimonos."

Smiling, her mother said, "After so many years of wearing them, I'll bet you could give me some tips."

"Sure. Tip #1: get a good assistant who really knows what they're doing to help you," Kagome laughed. "Or a mate. Sesshoumaru really had a way with them," she winked wickedly.

Arching a brow at her, Ikumi asked, "Putting them on or taking them off?"

"Both," her eyes gleamed with her reply.

"Now I know you really are moving forward with your life," Ikumi commented knowingly. "A few months ago, I don't think you could have teased about something so personal about one of your mates without being overwhelmed by the memories and your sadness. It was the same for me when it came to talking about your father. I think Hiei must be good for you."

"I think so, too."

--

When Kagome slipped on her zori and stepped outside, she was momentarily mesmerized by the sight of the traditionally-clothed groom awaiting her. Hiei looked so perfectly at ease in the montsuki--as if he wore one every day. Souta had done a terrific job when he bought the clothing for him. The black haori and gray, striped, pleated hakama fit him perfectly, with the himo and kamon adding an extra elegant formality to the look. (_Wait. Kamon_?) She stepped closer to examine the family crests displayed on the haori. They featured three symbols: a Jagan eye, a black dragon, and a tree. When she touched one and looked up at him questioningly, Genkai stepped forward.

"Your grandfather called me right after you first talked to your mother. I will be standing with Hiei to represent his family. I thought it only fitting that his crests reflect the family he has gathered, whether he admits it or not, so I made the kamon and sewed them on after I got here. The Jagan represents the Makai, the dragon represents the Reikai, and the Goshinboku represents the Ningenkai because he has significant ties and history in each realm," she explained.

Hiei didn't say anything, but the fact that he was wearing it spoke volumes to Kagome. She smiled and bowed deeply to Genkai. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Genkai-sama."

To tell the truth, the old onna had taken him completely by surprise with her announcement that she was here for him for his wedding. But before he could protest that he didn't need her here, she had shown him the kamon she had made and then she took the black haori so she could sew them on. While he waited for her to finish, Kagome's brother and grandfather had sat down and gone over the ceremony with him and then Souta had presented him with a white folded fan to carry. He could feel the happiness radiating off of his bride now and he was glad he had not beheaded the old psychic for her presumptuousness.

Truthfully, he found the kamon appealing and appropriate, though not for the reasons Genkai gave. All three symbols reflected choices he had made and goals he had fought for and won through sheer determination and strength of will. The Jagan: he had decided he needed it to find the koorime who had thrown him out as a child. Having the Jagan implanted had not only been the most painful physical experience of his life, but he had done it knowing it would reduce his power until he mastered it. The dragon: he had craved the potential power and the challenge of accomplishing what no one else had. Summoning and mastering the dragon had pushed him to the very edge of his strength and endurance, and had threatened to consume him. The Goshinboku: that was Kagome. The corners of his mouth twitched at the thought. She had been his most difficult choice and she had tested his strength of will even more than the others. She was a more formidable opponent than either the Jagan or the dragon because she had him fighting himself first. And she was no pushover. But he had defied the odds and fought for what he wanted, and today--today he was the winner. He had gained more than he ever thought possible.

Hiei looked at Kagome as her mother handed her the traditional hakoseko to carry. The small purse seemed ridiculously impractical to him. Souta handed her a small white folded fan like the one he had given to Hiei, which she tucked into her obi. Then her grandfather stepped up and presented her with the sheathed kaiken he had given her grandmother on their wedding day. As she hugged the old man and kissed his cheek, the hiyoukai knew that he had definitely made the right decision to marry her in her people's tradition. All of this held a wealth of meaning for her. While youkai mating was a personal bond, the ningen ceremony also served to cement bonds with family and ancestors through witness, items, and traditions.

Her bright smile drew Hiei's eyes and he stared at her a moment before nodding to signal he was ready. She was stunningly beautiful standing there in the courtyard, and even with her aura masked, she seemed to shine with an otherworldly light. Her uchikake was white, with cranes, plum blossoms, and pine boughs embroidered with silver thread that looked almost blue in the shade of the wagasa Souta held over her head. The bright red parasol added a festive splash of color to the occasion. He approved of the way her long ebony hair flowed down her back in inky waves. The contrast with the pristine white of her kimono created a pleasingly complete picture in his mind. This extremely formal, multi-layered shiromuku hid her figure much more effectively than her tomesodes, where it was nearly impossible to disguise how small her waist was in comparison to her ample bust and hips even with some padding and strategically-tied obis. But this truly emphasized the gracefulness of her movements and the delicate beauty of her face and hands just as it was intended to. She looked like a queen.

The first thing they did was enter a small building where the couple sat at a table and signed their names and the date to the paper the wedding vows were written on. Hiei would keep the paper during the ceremony and read them at the appropriate time. He had already paid a very generous hatsuhoryou, or "first rice money" for the ceremony. He had been _so_ generous, in fact, that the old priest's eyes had widened in surprise and Souta had jokingly asked him if he was paying for the services or trying to buy his sister. For Kagome's sake, he had let the kid keep his hand when he had laughed and patted him on the back.

Kagome looked to her grandfather for them to continue to the shrine, but he motioned for them to wait. A few minutes later, two young girls dressed in full miko clothing including the chihaya haori came in. She recognized the girls from the neighborhood, but hadn't known they were serving as miko here. As soon as they reached her grandfather, they bowed. Then everyone went outside to line up for the processional. They would walk the sando, the pathway from right outside the jinja compound to the front of the haiden, where the ceremony would be conducted.

The old priest led the way, followed by the two miko. Kagome walked behind the one on the left and Hiei followed the one on the right. Kagome's mother walked beside her to help hold up the heavy uchikake train if she needed it. She could sense her slight nervousness, in spite of her obvious happiness, and she smiled encouragingly at her daughter. Souta walked behind Kagome and Hiei and held the parasol over their heads, while Genkai followed Hiei. The entire party paused before a large stone basin where they each rinsed first their left hand, then their right, then their mouth with water from their left hand to purify themselves. As they reached the wide entryway, they bowed before entering and Kagome and her family entered on the far left, while Hiei and Genkai entered on the far right.

Due to the need to keep the ceremony under wraps as much as possible, Souta was in charge of playing a tape for the traditional gagaku music instead of them bringing in the four musicians who normally performed here at the shrine. So he stepped off to the side at the back. There were two seats with small tables, set apart, in the middle of the worship hall. As Kagome and Hiei made their way to them, Ikumi went to a seat off to the left of Kagome that was facing in while Genkai to went to a seat off to the right of Hiei that was also facing in. Their seats had small tables, too.

The priest rang a large, gong-like drum to signal the beginning of the ceremony and to wake up the spirits. Then he waved the onusa staff with its long paper streamers over everyone present while they bowed their heads. Kagome couldn't help but smile when she noticed her jii-chan spent an extra-long time waving it over Hiei's head. After the purification ritual was done, everyone stood while he chanted the norito sojo in a nasal, sing-songy voice. This was where he announced their names to the kami and stated their wish to be married. Kagome held her breath, but he didn't add in any extra pleas for them to overlook the fact that his granddaughter was marrying a youkai. And for that, she was grateful. He asked for the kami's blessing on their union, that they would look favorably upon them and their household and bless them with good health, good fortune, and children. Kagome smiled to herself again. They had already been blessed with all three.

She snuck a look at Hiei and wasn't surprised to find the expression on his face matched the solemnity of the occasion. He had meant every word he said about taking the ceremony seriously, even though it was a ningen custom. She was doubly blessed to have found him. He had become her anchor and her support, just when she needed it most. And he gave her a reason to hope and to dream. On top of everything else, he was giving her this, too--a chance to honor her family and the traditions she had been raised with. She really didn't know why the kami looked favorably on her, but she didn't doubt they did.

Next, the two miko brought the sake and the implements for the san-san-kudo, the way of three-three-nine. One carried a large gold jug which contained the sake. The other carried a red lacquered offering stand with three red lacquered sake cups. Each cup had the kanji for "kotobuki" embossed in gold, proclaiming "congratulations on your wedding."

As the haunting gagaku music played in the background, Kagome's grandfather took the smallest of the almost-flat cups and poured the sake into it in three motions--two fake and the last one real. Hiei sat completely still, immersing himself in the ritual. The music sounded shrill to him, but strangely appropriate for the atmosphere. It figured that the kami were tone deaf, and he supposed it would keep away any evil spirits who were music lovers.

Then one of the miko took the cup from the priest and handed it to Hiei. He took three sips from it--like the pouring motions, the first two were fake and the last one real. When he was done, the miko took the cup to Kagome and she did the same. It was good sake and he wouldn't have minded taking all nine drinks, but he could see the wisdom in not letting ningen males do that--from what Yusuke had said when they were talking about Yukina and Kuwabara's wedding, there was plenty of drinking at the reception and no one wanted the groom showing up half-smashed before the presentations were over. And the only thing worse than a drunken groom would be a tipsy bride. Or would it? He glanced at Kagome as she took her sip. It might be a long time before he found out. He knew she didn't drink much alcohol to begin with and he had noticed she didn't drink the sake when they had sashimi a few evenings ago. He hadn't asked, but assumed it was in deference to her pregnancy.

The priest repeated the ritual with the second cup, which was larger than the first. This time, the miko handed the cup to Kagome first and then to Hiei. The third and largest of the cups was handed to Hiei first again.

When the san-san-kudo was over, the miko took away the sake, implements and stand. Her grandfather prepared the altar and asked permission of the kami for the couple to approach. Hiei took out the paper of their wedding vows and read them. They were too flowery for his taste, and it felt unnatural saying them, but these were the traditional vows of this shrine and he found he did agree with the meaning behind them.

"On this fortunate day, the two of us bind our vows as husband and wife before the kami of Higure Shrine. The fact that we, bound together as lifelong companions in this wide world, set off on our life's journey in the light of the kami's blessings is the greatest good fortune we could have. From today forward, we swear that, keeping these feelings alive in our hearts, with deep understanding and love, we will, establishing our home and building a vibrant life, work to make our family flourish."

Then the priest handed each of them a tamagushi--a blessed sakaki branch with white papers tied to it, which they held with one hand on top and one underneath so they could turn them before placing them on the altar. They bowed twice, clapped twice, and then bowed again. When they straightened, they turned inward towards each other and their eyes met for a long moment.

Despite the heaviness of the solemn atmosphere, Kagome felt light. She knew the kami were truly smiling on them. Hiei had been right--_this_ was right. And the kami would not bless their union and then turn their backs. They would protect them. As if he knew what she was thinking and feeling, Hiei nodded. And breaking with tradition and his own natural inclinations, he held out a hand and she placed hers in it. Then they walked back to their seats, with their inside feet in unison, making sure not to turn their backs directly to the kami. The miko had moved their seats so they were now right next to each other.

As they sat, Kagome's mother and Genkai stood and the old priest again asked the kami permission for them to approach. They repeated the ritual of offering tamagushi to the kami, signifying their approval of the union and the joining of the two families. Kagome was so glad that Genkai was standing with Hiei as his family and she was determined that he would do this for Yukina when the time came. She watched her mother closely. It meant so much to know that she supported her marriage. She hadn't been at all sure that she would. She knew that for her, it was not so long ago that she had thought she would be doing this for her and Inuyasha. It was a bittersweet thought, but it made her appreciate Hiei wanting to do this for her that much more. He may have had his own reasons for desiring a tangible bond with her, but he had been aware of how much it would mean to her, too. After they bowed twice, clapped twice, and bowed again, the two women returned to their seats, too.

The miko then poured everyone a cup of sake and they all stood. With a call of "Kanpai," they drank together. The cups were taken away and Kagome's grandfather ended the ceremony by thanking the kami for bearing witness and bestowing their blessings. Everyone bowed towards the altar, then they left the shrine just as they had come, with the priest in the lead. While they would still have to go register with the civil authorities to be legally married, in the eyes of the kami they were wed. No longer simply Kagome and Hiei, but otto and tsuma--husband and wife.

Outside, Morimoto Kenji was waiting for them with a camera. Kagome coaxed Hiei into letting them take the obligatory group wedding picture. Looking at her shining eyes and hopeful expression, he reluctantly agreed. He had gotten what he wanted and he felt surprisingly satisfied with this ningen bond. By marrying him, she had declared she was his in front of her family and the kami. She couldn't slip away or be taken from him now. So, he wasn't going to shortchange her any more than he already had by insisting they go ahead and marry now in secret rather than waiting until she could have her sons and friends with her.

Then Ikumi slyly suggested that her sons might want proof that the ceremony had actually taken place when they decided to tell them, and that they should take a few more pictures. Her new son-in-law gave her a cold stare and she had to stifle her giggle. He wasn't so different from any other man in that regard. Of course, she didn't really think the pictures would be necessary--the proof of their union was evident in her daughter's eyes.

Watching her standing there with her new husband, she doubted they would be able to keep this a secret for long. She could feel Kagome's happiness almost as if it was a warm breeze caressing her. And she could swear she was actually glowing. Her slight, lingering doubts and worries about the rushed and secret nature of her daughter's relationship with the youkai she had mentally classified as quietly menacing when they first met vanished completely. If he made her this happy, he was the right choice.

Genkai came up beside her and spoke quietly, "You may not be able to tell because Hiei is very good at hiding his feelings, but he is different with her. Do you see how he watches her as she talks? It's not that he's paying attention, because he pays close attention to everything that goes on around him--it's that he lets her know he's paying attention. See how his haori is brushing against her uchikake? Even when he stands near someone, he always leaves enough space so they will not touch, no matter what movement either of them makes. And there," she nodded slightly when they moved at Souta's direction for them to pose, "you see how he is resting his hand on her back and covering her hand on his chest with his other one? You might say they are posing for a picture, and you may not think it is unusual for a new husband to touch his wife like that, but what is telling is the ease with which he's doing it--how perfectly natural it looks. That kind of physical contact is not something that has ever come easily to Hiei. It's her. She found a way through his barriers and got under his skin. And he appreciates what she gives him maybe more than most people could because he's never had it before. He'll treat her like gold and will take good care of her ."

"Arigatou gozaimasu. It's good to hear that. Kagome has always had a way of drawing people to her. It's one of her gifts," Ikumi told her. "She also has a tendency to put the needs of others above her own. So she needs someone who will look out for _her_." She looked down and clasped her hands together and her voice got even softer as she admitted, "I am afraid I don't know much about the life she has lived in the past and it's still difficult for me to grasp that she has lived so long and been through so much when to me it hasn't been so long since she was experiencing her first love. I know that she has faced dangers and horrors that are beyond my imagination. But not once did she ever think they wouldn't overcome them." Her voice grew stronger, "She believed in Inuyasha completely. And because she believed in him, he believed in himself. She gave him a purpose, a reason to live his life and to hope for something more than he felt he deserved. So I know that she will stand by Hiei and that her faith and trust in him will never waver."

The two women looked at each other and nodded. It was a good match.

Almost not believing her good fortune in getting Hiei to put up with her mother's not-so-subtle manipulation and her brother's enthusiasm and teasing about how they should stand and what they should think about while their pictures were being taken, Kagome knew to put a halt to it before her husband's patience wore too thin. (_My husband. I'm married!_) She blinked and shook her head slightly as she smiled. She had given up the idea of ever being married so long ago that this didn't quite seem real.

"Just a couple more," she heard Souta saying as she felt rather than heard Hiei take a deep breath.

(_His irritation is certainly real enough._) She managed not to laugh as she signaled the end of the photo session, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Morimoto-san. It was very kind of you to take our pictures."

"Not at all," the man smiled. "It was my pleasure."

She turned to her grandfather, "Why don't we all go inside? You must be anxious to change out of your formal robes and to get ready for your dinner date. After I change, I'll help Mama get the evening meal started."

"I don't think you'll have time for that," Ikumi told her. "You two should hurry down to the train station. You're spending the night in Yokohama. I've packed a bag for you--it's in your room." Seeing the surprised look on Kagome's face, she winked, "You don't want to spend your wedding night with _us_, do you?"

Hiei gave his new mother-in-law a short, appraising look before heading for the house. The onna was smarter than she looked.

When they got to her room, Kagome smiled when she saw the red sundress she had brought with her laid out on the bed and a small bag sitting on the floor beside it. Her mother was really something else. Setting the purse and kaiken down on her desk, she took the fan out of her obi and looked at it for a minute. When they were finally able to tell her sons and their friends about their marriage, she would hang it on the wall above their bed, unfurled to represent happiness extending on forever. She turned when she heard the click of the lock behind her. Hiei stalked up to her with a gleam in his eyes and with barely more than a tug, her kakeshita fell open like the uchikake over it. He made similar quick work of the ties for the naga-juban. She grinned at him. "What is that old saying? It takes a woman hours to put on a kimono and a man only minutes to take it off?"

His only reply was to untie the hada-juban and open it, baring her to his view. As he backed her to the wall, she asked, "You're not just helping me change, are you?"

"No."

"Wouldn't you rather wait until we get to the hotel?" she gasped out as he grasped her ribcage and let his thumbs rub over her nipples.

"No."

Capturing her lips with his, he savored the sweetness of them for a moment before plunging inside. She was all his now and he wanted to have her. Here and now. In the house she grew up in--the room where she dreamed as a girl. These were her beginnings: the nauseatingly pink walls, the ruffled sheets, the silly pillow with the cartoon kitty on it. He couldn't imagine her here, but she _had_ been. Somehow, the strong, smart, desirable woman who stood before him now, fumbling with his hakama and trying to take off his kimono shirt without breaking contact with him, had come from here. And when she thought about her family and her old home, he wanted her to think of _him_ here, too.

With his hakama pooled at his feet and his haori and kimono shirt on the floor behind him, he lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. But when she moved to shrug out of the layers of the shiromuku, he stopped her. "Leave it on," he said quietly. And in the midst of all the reminders of her past, as she draped her arms around his neck, they were both cocooned in the promise of their future.

--

When they came down the stairs, Kagome flushed guiltily under the knowing look her mother gave them. Her grandfather just scowled as Souta commented, "It sure took you two a long time to change clothes." Genkai started snickering and Morimoto Kenji just looked away.

"That sundress is lovely, dear," Ikumi said. "Your reservation is at The Grand, just a couple minutes' walk from Minato Mirai Station."

"That's the one that looks like the sail of a boat, right?"

"Hai. We'll see you tomorrow before your lunch with the girls." And she hugged her and shooed them off. But before they slipped on their shoes, she touched Hiei's arm, causing him to look back at her. "Welcome to the family, Hiei."

The warmth in her voice and the sincerity in her eyes made him pause. He could see the similarities between her and Kagome in her generous acceptance of him, based solely on trusting her daughter's feelings, and he knew how important she was to his new wife. It was also obvious she was restraining herself from embracing him out of respect for him and he appreciated that. He gave her a slight bow and a low "Arigatou."

They walked along in silence most of the way to the station, but he was watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye with amusement. She was practically _skipping_ and she looked so very young--much too young to be the seductive temptress who had disturbed his peace of mind for so long before she turned his world upside-down by approaching him to ask him to be her lover. She looked too carefree, too, to be the woman who had doggedly put aside everything in her pursuit to restore her sons' inheritances to them and had planned to attempt to win back three large sections of the Makai through relentless training and sheer determination all by herself--all while living under a cloud of self-doubt and guilt. And she definitely looked way too _happy_ to be the new wife of a mean little bastard like himself. The poor woman was obviously seriously deluded about the whole situation, and he wasn't about to let anyone tell her any different.

At the station, there were several other young couples who were obviously newlyweds. Most of the women were wearing red and white dresses, and they were all chatting excitedly about their destinations. Hiei looked around a bit before focusing on the woman at his side. Poor saps. None of the other brides could hold a candle to _his _onna. He placed a hand at her back when she leaned in to tell him that this was just a small crowd of newlyweds; she said the station would be packed with them two days from now on taian, the day considered most auspicious for weddings. If that was the case, he was doubly glad they had gone ahead with the ceremony today. This little crowd was boisterous enough.

After securing them two seats and effectively scaring off the junior level salaryman who started to sit on the other side of Kagome, Hiei started to relax. It would have been quicker if he had just picked her up and taken her to Yokohama himself, but he realized this was all part of the celebration. He wanted to sneer at the absurd ningen mentality for being happy to be jostled and crowded at the station and even more so when they entered the train car, but he was surprised by his own sense of contentment while surrounded by all these ningen. It wasn't just that Kagome was trying to put him at ease, either. It felt different just being next to her right now. It had to be because it was obvious to everyone that they were together--everyone there knew she was his. And while those pathetic ningen males might be happy enough with the simple ningen females they had chosen, he had seen the silent appraisal and admiration when they had seen her. For the first time he could remember, he was the object of envy. And damn if it didn't feel good. Draping his arm across the back of her seat, he let his hand rest on her shoulder.

When they arrived in Yokohama, he was amused to note that the Grand Intercontinental Yokohama Hotel did indeed look like the sail of a ship. It really was a rather impressive-looking building. It had 594 guest rooms on 24 floors and Kagome was happy to discover they had one of the suites on the upper floors. With the hotel's proximity to the harbor, she was sure the view from the many large windows would be beautiful. She had to turn her head to hide her smile at that thought because she was quite sure from the look in his eyes that Hiei couldn't care less about whatever view their room might have.

She was proven right when she asked him if he wanted to put their bag in the room and go to dinner. Her new husband merely raised a brow and looked at her like she had lost her mind. So, she put in an order at the desk for room service to be sent up in an hour. When she turned to head for the large stairway, Hiei held up three fingers and the concierge grinned and nodded. He wasn't going to be rushed or interrupted for something as mundane as _food_.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Hiei scooped up his bride and walked purposefully through the sitting room of the suite. He was pleased to see the bed was very large, though he paid no attention at all to the beautiful furnishings, the drapery over the head of the bed, the expensive greenery decorating the suite, or the fact that the drapes at the windows were all wide open and were indeed showcasing a beautiful view of the harbor. His focus and vision were consumed by the woman in his arms, who he dropped rather unceremoniously onto the bed before pouncing on her.

She giggled and squirmed a bit, and as intent on his actions as he was, her words made him pause and lever himself up on his elbows over her. "Hiei, wait. I want us to do this right."

Staring at her incredulously, he snorted. "I hope you are not implying that we have been doing this _wrong_ all this time. In case you have forgotten, onna, you _are_ pregnant."

That pronouncement set off a fresh wave of laughter. "No, no," she said, sobering a bit. The look in her eyes softened as she looked up at him. "I want to be a good wife to you. Of course, you didn't give me the standard 'dinner, bath, bed' greeting, but I would like to fix you a bath."

"Hn. I can guarantee you will never hear that ridiculous platitude from me." While he would have preferred to just continue from right where he was, he couldn't ignore the hopeful expression on her face. And as he thought about it, he realized that bathing together just might be rather enjoyable. That was one of those intimate "relationship" activities he had never indulged in. So, he sat up and let her get up.

"Just give me five minutes, okay?" she said as she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Hiei used the time to strip down and then waited impatiently for the other four minutes and 53 seconds. He was more than ready when she opened the door and called softly, "All right. You can come in now."

He raised a brow at her when he saw that she had put on one of the hotel's yukatas and had tied the sleeves back. But he was even more surprised when she took his hand and led him past the large tub, which was full to the rim with steaming hot water, over to the area that was partially partitioned off where a single wooden stool sat in front of a shelf where she had set out shampoo, body wash, a small bucket of water, and a couple of towels. There was a handheld showerhead hanging on the wall and a large drain in the middle of the floor. It suddenly hit him that she had meant exactly what she said--she had wanted to fix him a bath in the traditional Japanese custom, and was, in fact, intending to wash his back. His mind had been on the type of steamy, watery sex play he'd heard Yusuke and Kurama talk about with a gleam in their eyes, but what Kagome was intending was something else entirely. And he wasn't fool enough to miss the significance of it.

It felt strange to sit down and let someone else take care of such an intimate task. He had never had anyone offer to do such a thing before. And while he had wanted to be as close to her in every way he could as a mate and a husband, he had not quite grasped exactly what that meant until now. His thoughts had been on the sex and the companionship and the possession and the security of knowing she would always be there for him. And he fully intended to be there for her, too. He wanted to keep her and protect her and take care of her. But she was showing him what it meant to truly _care_ for someone.

Standing behind him, she started with his hair. Wetting it thoroughly, she poured some shampoo into her hand and began to work it through his hair. He breathed in the light fragrance of the thick liquid with satisfaction. Though not as natural as her scent, it smelled like her: gardenias. She massaged his scalp gently, but firmly with her fingertips, then gave it a brisk scratching. After pouring the water in the bucket over his head to rinse it, she giggled a bit when she leaned around him to see how he looked with his hair hanging down limply. Moving it out of his eyes, she placed a brief kiss on his forehead before returning to her task. He was struck anew by how completely accepting she was of the Jagan, and it of her. Even unwarded, it remained dormant in her presence and he didn't have to exert control over it.

Using the handheld showerhead, she refilled the bucket. Then she took one of the small towels and poured some of the body wash on it. Standing behind him and using the towel, she lathered up his back. She took her time then, slowly scrubbing the tops of his shoulders with small circles and down his arms. She washed his neck and then moved down to his shoulder blades. She hummed a bit as she meticulously scrubbed from the center of his back out to his sides, and she watched the soap suds as they slowly ran down to his lower back. He was sitting very still throughout her ministrations.

Performing such a small, normal chore, like any other wife might, made Kagome feel like she was really starting a new stage of her life. Putting down the towel, she used her hands to massage his neck. She smiled at the contented sound that came from his throat. It was true that she seen and touched him many times like this, yet this time still felt different. As she lightly traced different lines across his back, she marveled once again at the strength the firm muscles hinted at. "Did you see how all the other new brides were looking at you at the station in Tokyo? It really is sinful how incredibly desirable you are. There they were, just married to the men they love and they still couldn't help but look at you wistfully." She rinsed the soap off of his back with the bucket of water and then knelt down as she continued to run her hands along his back. "Not that it would do them any good even if they were still single--you're mine and I don't share." She couldn't help but feel proud to be able to call such a handsome man hers.

He smirked at her announcement. It was really gratifying to hear that she was possessive of him, too. He had no idea where she got the idea that he was so desirable, but he wasn't going to argue. His amusement faded as he felt her arms wrap around him, one across his stomach and the other angling up so her hand was on his chest. Placing a soft kiss on a spot about mid-way down his spine, she pressed her face into his back and he heard her whisper, "My husband."

For a few seconds, he just sat there blinking, startled by the unfamiliar tightness in his chest. Then he lifted her hands away and turned to face her. Looking down at her face, the intensity of the emotion in her eyes called out to something primitive in him. He pulled her to him and she straddled his lap. Their lips met in a flash of passion that was something more--something deeper and more enduring.

The raw emotion flowing between them simply inflamed their ardor and added to the urgency of their movements. With a hand at the back of his head and the other gripping his shoulder, Kagome pressed herself as close to him as she could. Her yukata parted where her legs were splayed on either side of his, and she rubbed herself against his shaft as it jutted upward, trapping it against his stomach and causing a fierce growl to rise in his throat. Her aggressiveness might not have been a challenge to his dominance, but it was driving him to respond with the same fervor.

Grasping her upper arms, he pushed her back just a bit and stared into midnight blue eyes that were glazed with desire. Cutting the cord she had tied her sleeves back with and the sash around her waist, Hiei quickly peeled the yukata from her skin and threw it to the floor. His hands roamed from her back to her hips and along her thighs before pulling her flush against him once more.

Taking her mouth in a hungry kiss, he had barely begun to savor the sweet taste of strawberries when he felt her hand close around his length and squeeze. At his swift intake of breath, he could feel her warm breath in his mouth as she chuckled briefly before moving to capture his earlobe between her teeth. She nipped him, and then after swiping the area with her tongue, she sucked on it. At the same time she began to lift herself off his lap. Hiei was in no mood to lose the skin-to-skin contact, so he grabbed her waist to hold her until he realized she was positioning herself to take him in. Then, with an evil grin, he grasped her bottom with both hands and lowered his head to run his tongue over a pert, dusky nipple. That caused her to lose her grip on him and clutch his arms instead as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

Grazing the sensitive nub with his teeth, he drew it into his mouth and he suckled greedily for a moment while kneading the flesh resting in his hands. With a slight groan, Kagome pulled herself upright again and urged him to continue his ministrations by anchoring a hand at the nape of his neck. Reaching down between them, she once again wrapped her other hand around his cock. Using her thumb, she circled the head slowly, smearing the drop of moisture at the tip. Hiei paused and breathed hotly against the valley between her breasts. He could feel the slight tremor in her body--the excitement and anticipation. They were both wound tight. "Do it, onna," he ordered, "before you drive us both over the edge." His need was consuming him and he could sense that she was right there with him. So far, he had been enjoying the give-and-take between them as they both boldly made their claims. But he was about 30 seconds away from taking it completely out of her hands.

His eyes closed as he felt her slick, soft flesh slowly envelop the head of his cock in delicious heat. He started to lower her at an excruciatingly slow pace, trying to be careful and considerate to make sure she was well-prepared and had time to adjust to his thickness. He was proud of himself for his restraint. Then she suddenly slapped his arms away from her, causing him to let go of her ass and stare at her in surprise as she impaled herself forcefully on him. A hiss escaped her lips, turning into a low moan of pleasure. He smirked as her lips curved in a smile. They were definitely in sync with each other tonight.

Kagome wasn't waiting. She wanted him--wanted _this_--this needy, almost-desperate desire. She nipped at the skin along his jaw line as she began rocking back and forth, eliciting a small groan from her lover. He felt incredible. She licked his lips. He _tasted_ incredible. And she wanted all of him. Her hands slid up his chest and down his arms, which were wrapped around her again. She rotated her hips clockwise, pausing every now and then to squeeze her inner muscles around the heated rod that was stretching and stimulating every part of her sex. Then she changed direction to circle counterclockwise and picked up speed.

This was not a slow burn or a dance of dominance. It was a raging hunger, consuming her thoughts and directing her actions. Their love was every bit as physical as their desire, and the need to touch and to hold, to claim and to possess, was an intrinsic part of it for her, as well as for him. She saw the fire in his eyes and was elated at the knowledge of her possession of him. He was _hers_. Forever.

His _wife_ continued her sweet torture, and he watched the pleasure evident in her delicate features even as he knew she reached for more. Her eyes were dark, but glowing, and the tightness in her jaw testified to her complete absorption in her experience. There was a determined set to her mouth and tilt to her chin, too. It was an arousing sight. As if he needed anything else to light his own fire. Her eagerness, for _him_, made him ache and soothed him all at the same time. But he needed more than his soul satisfied at the moment.

He moved to lean back slightly to settle her more fully on him. His upward motions were hindered, though, by the need for balance, and it only took two attempts before he suddenly stood with a vicious snarl and kicked the stool behind him out of the way. One of Kagome's arms flailed out at the abrupt movement and knocked the shampoo off the shelf. The sound of the bottle hitting the floor didn't even register as in the next second she was flat on her back with a very determined demon thrusting as hard and as deep as he could with single-minded intent.

The suddenness of the move, coupled with the intense sensations rapidly spiraling outward from her core had her gasping for breath. Focusing on the pair of crimson-colored eyes above her, she could hear her pulse pounding in her ears. When she felt him withdraw almost completely, she grabbed his hips and bent her legs further, planting her feet firmly on the floor as she lifted herself up to meet him forcefully. That wasn't enough, though. Tilting her hips, she rocked into him with a hard, grinding motion and then pulled him further into the cradle of her pelvis until he was sheathed inside her so completely that further movement was difficult. But the cry that left her lips was one of satisfaction and triumph.

Her soft, feminine flesh seemed to mould itself to his cock, holding him in a heated embrace that would have had him groaning in pleasure if he wasn't concentrating so hard on not spilling his seed and ending it all too soon. Since her hips were off the floor, it was easy for him to wrap one arm under her and roll them over. He only paused briefly on his back to flash a wicked smile at her startled expression before rolling the rest of the way over and pressing her fully to the floor. As he pulled his arm out from under her, he ran his hand down her thigh and spread her legs wider so he could lift one leg at the knee and hook his arm under it. Now he had her right where he wanted her.

Her body's tight grip on his shaft had him gritting his teeth as he plunged in and out rapidly. He watched her eyelids drift shut as her breath came in pants, interrupted by soft, unintelligible sounds. Her muscles were so tense, he knew she was hovering on the edge, and so was he. His cock was swelling and his balls were throbbing. It wouldn't take much to push them both over the edge and he was ready. He shortened his strokes and made each one a separate, deliberate thrust. When each one wrung a cry from her throat and her nails dug into his skin, he lowered his head so his mouth was near her ear and in a raspy voice simply said, "Kagome."

She felt his voice reverberate throughout her body on ripples of white-hot pleasure, and the world around her receded. All she could do was cling to him blindly as the ripples grew into waves that surged and crashed repeatedly.

When her awareness expanded past her own body again, the first thing she noticed was the pungent smell of flowers. She opened her eyes and smiled as she wiped her hand through the filmy moisture on Hiei's back. Looking around, she spied the shampoo bottle lying on its side on the floor. From the looks of the spill, they had rolled right through it. "Nothing like some good, clean fun," she murmured, then giggled when he quirked an eyebrow at her.

When he pulled out and sat up, her eyes fell to his now-flaccid cock. "Of course, you aren't completely clean yet," she told him as she motioned for him to stand up. Positioning herself on her knees in front of him, she smiled devilishly at him before letting her tongue snake out to lick his inner thigh. As he watched her clean every part of him slowly and carefully and imagined the taste of her juices mixed with his seed, it didn't take long for things to take a different turn. And he was ready to lay her back down for another round of "good, clean fun," but she seemed to have other plans and wasn't cooperating. In fact, she wrapped an arm around his legs and grasped a buttock firmly to hold him in place.

So, he just threaded his fingers through her hair and let her have her way. Watching her lips close around his length was an erotic pleasure in itself. The feel of her tongue sliding around him in tantalizing little movements designed to leave no spot untouched had him fighting to keep his eyes from closing in ecstasy. But he wasn't going to miss a moment of this. It was obvious that she wasn't going for a slow build--she wanted to make him come again. And she knew just how to do it.

Licking more than sucking as she took as much of him in as she could in, she sucked strongly as she slid back up to the head, lightly massaging his balls at the same time. Doing that twice more in succession, she stopped and began to twirl her lips wetly and gently around the ridge at the back of the head. As soon as she began concentrating on that sensitive area, the muscles in Hiei's legs tensed. She was going to get what she wanted. Releasing his sac when she felt it start to draw up and taking the base of his cock in her hand instead, she didn't let up until she felt that first burst of wetness fill her mouth. Then she took him in a little farther so she could swallow it as it went down her throat.

It wasn't until she was once more bathing the length with her tongue to make sure he was thoroughly "clean" that she felt how tightly he had gripped her hair when he had released.

"I _do_ like your back-washing method, onna," he drawled when he could breathe again. "You can fix me a bath every night."

She rolled her eyes at him and grinned, then said "Ouch. You've got a tight grip," as she rubbed her scalp where he had fisted her hair. Then she sighed as she held out a strand and looked at the thick coating of shampoo in it. "I'm afraid the water in the bathtub will be cold before I get all this rinsed out of my hair."

"Lucky for you, you married a hiyoukai," he told her. "No more cold baths … or lakes."

She grinned at his reminder of how their relationship had begun. "Lucky me," she agreed as she stood and kissed his cheek.

When they were finally settled in the bath, with Kagome sitting in front of Hiei and leaning back against him, she let out a contented sigh. The view really was lovely from here. The large, oval bathtub sat ensconced in a rounded corner where the walls were simply floor-to-ceiling windows, giving an unobstructed view of the harbor. The lights from the docks and the coastline twinkled brightly in the darkening sky.

Hiei placed a hand on her stomach while lightly stroking his other one along her side, relishing the feel of her smooth, wet skin. She was so relaxed and still that he was sure she would be asleep in minutes. He would let her rest a bit now because he had every intention of taking full advantage of having the whole night with her for once, instead of just a few hours after midnight until just before the dawn.

As she settled more comfortably against him, a slight smile creased the corners of his mouth. He was still fascinated by the degree of aggression she had displayed. She was always passionate and enthusiastic, but even on those occasions when he let her take the lead, she had never seemed quite so _driven_. And even though he had been equally driven, he hadn't transformed. Apparently, he had been right, and his instincts were greatly satisfied by the bond he had obtained with her.

Looking down at her, he couldn't help but notice those tantalizing nipple of hers were standing out proudly from her firm, full breasts. He moved his hand up to rub one with the pad of his thumb and was surprised when she nearly jumped out of his arms. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and when she saw the question in his eyes her cheeks colored a bit. "It's the pregnancy," she explained. "They get extra-sensitive."

From her reaction, that was a bit of an understatement. Intrigued by her blush, Hiei couldn't resist questioning her further, "That's interesting. They get extra-sensitive and retain that aroused state _after_ you have sex?"

The color in her cheeks deepened. "Um, they pretty much stay like this."

Amusement danced in his eyes. "For the whole pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"So, is that an indication that you …?"

"Yes!" she interrupted him testily, "It means that when I'm pregnant, my hormone levels rise dramatically and I'm exceptionally horny. Okay? Happy now?" She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

She heard a low chuckle and then felt his warm breath on her ear as he told her, "Very." Hell, what more could a man ask for? "So, if I were to suddenly touch you here," he reached down and let his fingers hover over the apex between her thighs, "would it cause you to jump, too?"

Her eyes took on a wicked gleam. "Well, since I know it's coming, probably not. I'm pretty much 'braced for impact.' But," she gave him a seductive grin, "why don't you find out?"

So he did. She didn't jump, but she _did_ squirm for a minute until she found a comfortable position where she could lean back and give him better access. It wasn't long at all before his nimble fingers had brought her to a quick release. When she opened her eyes again, she started to turn in his arms, but instead, he sat up and guided her forward in the tub. "Now you can enjoy your view, while I enjoy mine," he told her.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she said with a giggle. She leaned forward so her breasts were resting on the built-out side of the tub that fitted it into the rounded corner and crossed her arms to rest her chin on. As nice as the view was, she was more aware of the warm body behind her. Wet hands moved her hair so it fell over one shoulder to bare her back, then traveled down to her waist, where they paused briefly before sliding over her buttocks. She sighed in contentment when she felt him slowly enter her.

"I will take it as a personal insult if you fall asleep," he warned her.

She nearly choked on her laughter. "Hiei, I don't think that's possible."

"Hn," he grunted as he shoved forward, causing her breath to hitch.

"Don't mistake satisfaction for lassitude," she grinned at him over her shoulder before putting her head down to rest on her arms again. But looking directly out into the night sky, with water lapping around her thighs while he loved her quite thoroughly, she had to admit _did_ make her feel a bone-deep contentment that was reminiscent of deep meditation--except for the fiery heat that flowed through her. No, even if she didn't move a muscle, the flame he ignited within her crackled like electricity and woke even the tiniest of her nerve endings to make them hot and tingly. Despite the smooth, slow rhythm he was setting, the continual in-and-out movement of his cock kept all of her senses on high alert. She might seem still on the outside as she let him hold her hips still so he was in complete control of the pace and the depth of penetration, but inside she was a frenzied mass of excitement.

The soft sounds of mutual pleasure blended with the water splashing gently against the sides of the tub. His first thrusts were slow and drawn-out, and he savored every tiny movement. The anticipation of reaching the spot where he would be completely sheathed inside her was addictive and he found himself trying to hold back to prolong it. He traced the line of her spine with his forefinger, up her back and then down again. The spots where small drops of water ran down her sides or dried on her skin seemed to sparkle with iridescent lights. They dazzled him and beckoned him to taste. He leaned over her and let his tongue touch her soft flesh.

Grinding his pelvis against her, he reached around her to find that slick, swollen nub again. He continued to kiss and lick different spots on her back as his fingers danced across her sensitive flesh. The sound of her breathing quickening and the sinful moan that preceded his name had him pulling back just far enough so he could slam back in with some momentum. His quick, powerful thrusts were punctuated with hard, circular grinding motions that had Kagome pressing back against him.

She lost track of time as he drove her ever higher in an unceasing whirlwind of sensations that made her feel like she was strung taut as a bow. Her muscles and nerves were so tense, she felt she would snap any moment. When he reached beneath her with both hands and pulled her up so her back was flush against his chest, she nearly sobbed in relief because she knew it wouldn't be long now.

He filled his hands with her breasts and squeezed them tightly as he held her as close as he could. Kissing his way along her shoulder and up to her ear, Hiei's voice was raspy and his breathing ragged as he uttered a word he never thought to hear himself say, "Aisai." (_Beloved wife_.) He couldn't get enough of her. Even as he felt her muscles spasm all along his cock with her climax, forcing him to release, too, he continued to pump and grind until she sagged in his arms. With a final, contented growl, he slowly moved them back until they were reclining in the tub as they had been before. Since the water had cooled, he heated it some more.

So sated that she felt practically boneless, Kagome's lips curved in a smile as she asked, "Can I fall asleep now?"

"I'd advise it," he answered her smugly.

"I should call the front desk. I'd say we missed hearing room service bring up the food I ordered," she said lazily.

"We didn't miss it. I told them to come later."

"Good thinking," she agreed. "Wake me before it gets here, okay?"

Since she had already closed her eyes and was quickly drifting off, he didn't bother to tell her that he had every intention of waking her before the food arrived. He wasn't the least bit interested in food tonight, though, and was, in fact, planning to feast on _her_ instead. She'd find out soon enough.

--

Kagome was quiet on the train back to Tokyo, lost in her thoughts of recent events and what was to come. The wedding had been perfect--everything she could have ever dreamed of, and the wedding night had been magical--full of passion and love. It had been wonderful for just the two of them to get away and spend some time together. She wished they could have had more.

They had stayed in bed until mid-morning before she had finally coaxed Hiei into going out for a bite to eat. Then they had stopped by her mother's friend's shop and set up an account for Yukina so she could come in and have her wedding clothing custom-made. As they had headed for the train station, she had looked wistfully at the Cosmo Clock 21 ferris wheel. She wished they had time to ride it. She hoped they would be able to come back someday.

Now, though, she was feeling a little nervous and anxious. It would be strange seeing her friends after all these years. They would be exactly the same as she remembered, but she … she had changed. How could she not? And she was worried about whether or not she could relate to them. Yet she could not deny the yearnings of her heart to be able to pick things up where they had left off. Of course, she would always have to keep important parts of her life guarded from them, (_namely three grown sons_), she silently giggled at the thought. But she had been keeping her adventures secret from them for years already. It saddened her to think of how she would always have to keep them at arm's length, but these were the friends of her childhood and they would always hold a special place in her heart. She cared about them and hoped their lives would be happy, and she wanted to continue to be their friend.

After lunch, she and Hiei would go back to the shrine for a little while before heading back to the house. She still needed to gather the rest of the plants she needed to make some more of the oil to mask their scents on each other. Going back to the house meant going back to pretending there was nothing going on between them. Kagome had become very good at hiding her feelings over the years, but she had never tried to hide her love for someone before. It was a thousand times harder than trying to hide worry or guilt or dislike for someone.

And if her sons hadn't already tumbled to the idea that she must be trysting with Kurama, she was sure they would have seen the truth by now. But once you have an idea about something, it can be hard to rid yourself of it. However, with the pregnancy, and now actually being married to Hiei, she really wasn't at all sure she would be able to keep pretending. The longer they were together and the closer they became, the harder it was to keep from making those little subconscious gestures that just come naturally with familiarity. But she knew that it was more important than ever that she be able to carry it off. She really didn't know if she could bear it if she were to lose another man she loved, especially if she had something to do with it.

Hiei could sense her unease, so he wasn't surprised when she put her hand on top of his and gave it a small, brief squeeze before removing it and letting it rest in her lap again. He wasn't sure what she was thinking about that had changed her mood from her earlier happiness, but he didn't like it. Wanting to reassure her, he reached over and covered her hand with his, squeezing it like she had done his, and then linking his fingers between hers. When she looked at him and smiled, he felt relieved. It was surprising to him how much could be conveyed with a simple touch. And it still amazed him how much he enjoyed touching her, and being touched by her, in completely non-sexual ways.

Satisfied that she knew he would help her however he could with whatever it was that was troubling her, his thoughts turned to how damn hard it was going to be to continue to keep their relationship secret. The proof of that was in their intertwined fingers. He hadn't given a single thought to anyone else around them. His only thoughts had been for her. What the hell was he going to do when they were back at the house, surrounded by her sons and all the others? Especially that nosey kitsune.

The fact of the matter was that if Kurama wasn't concentrating so hard on determining her guilt or innocence and trying to worm his way into her bed, he was sure the fox would have picked up on their relationship already. And the apparition wanted him to _stay_ focused on the many questions and possibilities of the case because he was the most likely to figure out who _else_ could be behind her mates' deaths. He had a great deal of respect for the way Kurama's mind worked, and it would please him greatly to have it work to his benefit. He had promised Kagome they would catch whoever was responsible and he was determined to do so as quickly as possible. It was the only way to free her from her own self-doubts and guilt.

Her sons would be making their bids for their lands soon, and it was very likely that it would bring out the killer. He or she or _they_ might decide to pounce as soon as they know for sure that she is back. Really, he and the others had done a damn good job of keeping her return a secret, especially considering the priestess shootout that took place in the Makai. But once her sons had announced themselves, that part of their job was over. And while he wouldn't have minded setting himself up as bait by bringing their relationship out in the open--would have _preferred _it, in fact, since it would speed everything up--the fact that the killer had not held back when poisoning her the night Kouga was killed worried him. He wasn't about to risk her or the babies she was carrying. So, until he could think of a way to protect them, he would have to continue working 'undercover.'

And being under the covers with his new wife was sounding pretty good right about now. Maybe she would forego the lunch with her friends. "Kagome …"

"Here's our stop," she said, getting to her feet. "I'm glad we set up a lunch get-together--I'm starving."

Maybe not. (_Damn._)

After stopping by the shrine to drop off their overnight bag, they continued on to the restaurant. As they drew near, a tall figure pacing back and forth at the entrance suddenly stopped and straightened his shoulders. Then he moved to intercept them, or rather, to intercept Kagome. "Higurashi-san! I'm so glad I caught you before you went in. Could we speak for a moment?"

"Hojo-kun? Um, all right," Kagome nodded. She was surprised to see him, but glad that he had returned to the way he used to address her.

When Hojo reached out to take her arm to steer her to a spot where they could talk in private, he found himself reaching for air as she was whisked to the other side of a short, dark-haired fellow who was glaring at him rather fiercely. Realizing this could turn ugly very quickly, Kagome hastened to smooth thing over. "I'm sorry! Where are my manners? You remember Hiei, don't you? I believe you met at the shrine."

Hojo looked at her in surprise before turning his attention to the obviously angry man she had just referred to so familiarly. Now he remembered him. He was one of the guys with Urameshi. As a matter of fact, he was the one who had interrupted them when … a slight blush rose on his cheeks and he glanced at Kagome again. His gaze dropped to her lips and he simply stood there staring for a minute.

(_Why is it that ningen have no sense of self-preservation? He's a dead man._)

Kagome didn't need to be able to read Hiei's mind to know what he was thinking. He narrowed his eyes at her when she touched his arm and stroked it lightly with her thumb in an attempt to placate him. "What did you want to talk to me about, Hojo-kun?"

Hojo blinked and shook his head slightly as if coming out of a daze. Still staring at her face, he seemed to have completely forgotten Hiei's presence. "You're looking very well, Higur- uh, Kagome-chan. No! I mean Higurashi-san!" he corrected himself with a frown. He realized he was forgetting what he had meant to say, but the sight of her was affecting him more than he could ever remember it doing before.

"The air at your cousins' house must be having a very therapeutic effect on your health." Was her skin glowing? His fingers itched with the urge to touch it to see how soft it was.

"Her health is fine," Hiei snapped at him. "But she's hungry and you are keeping her from her lunch." He ignored the pinch on his arm and didn't bother to look over to see how red her face probably was.

Hojo stammered out an apology, which she brushed aside as politely as she could.

"Come on," Hiei turned her back toward the door, "you don't want to keep your friends waiting."

"Wait!" Hojo yelled. "I … I really must talk to you first. It's very important."

Her forehead creased in concern as she saw how anxious he was. "What is it?"

"It really is a very private matter," he said, glancing at Hiei.

"All right. Please, just give us a moment, okay, Hiei?" she asked.

"Hn." He stepped back exactly two steps and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hojo still wasn't sure who this guy was to Kagome that he was acting so protective of her, but he decided he needed to get this over with. With his eyes on the ground, he told her in a very low voice, "I don't really know quite how to say this. I know that for a long time now, there has been an understanding of sorts between us, although we have never made specific plans for our future. And I realize this makes me the worst kind of heel, but during your recent long absence, I have been doing a lot of thinking. This is no reflection on you or your ability to be a very suitable wife for _someone_," he tried to assure her, "but rather, as my own plans have changed somewhat, I fear that I would not be a suitable husband for _you_.

With your various health concerns, you will need someone who will be in a position to provide you with all of the special healthcare you will need. Unfortunately, I feel I must use my talents to the best of my abilities and so I have decided to become an accountant. It would be unfair of me to drag you even further into the city while I am pursuing my studies and I cannot ask you to wait until they are done and I am established."

He took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to look at her. "I am not going to lie to you, either, that my motives are completely altruistic. The truth is that while I was making my decision, I discovered that someone we both know is also planning to follow the same career route and I feel that we may be better suited to one another."

Kagome didn't know whether to be shocked that he thought they had an "understanding" to get married, relieved that he was "breaking up with her," or amused that he had finally noticed Ayumi after she had been trying to point him in that direction for so long. So, she answered him with a slow smile, "I think you are quite right, and that you and Ayumi-chan would be very well-suited. Please don't worry about me. I will be fine."

With a very relieved expression on his face, Hojo was quick to suggest, "Perhaps you will meet a doctor or a pharmacist who does not have a previous attachment. Or a widower who will have more time on his hands and be willing to move out of the city."

She nearly choked trying to contain her laughter. (_Or an irritable youkai._) "Perhaps. Do you want to join us for lunch? That way you can talk to Ayumi-chan when we are done."

He nodded and started to follow her into the restaurant.

Hiei just stood there for a minute. (_Did that idiot just break off his non-existent relationship with her?!_) And he had thought Kuwabara was stupid. Of course, in this case, it saved him from having to find a place to hide the body. So, he stepped in between them and went inside.

When a table with three girls came into view and they began squealing Kagome's name, Hiei closed his eyes in annoyance. Those were her friends? He had to remind himself that you couldn't judge someone by the company they keep--after all, look who _his_ closest companions were. But the look he gave her made her giggle anyway. He was surprised after the greetings died down when Kagome said, "I'd like for you to meet someone very important to me." He hadn't given a thought to how she would introduce him. Under the circumstances, he had planned to just stay in the background. It felt good to know that she really wanted her friends to meet him, even though he would prefer to be tied down and stung by those saimyousho she had told him about.

So, after they had all said hello and given him the once-over twice, he nodded at Hojo and announced that they would leave the ladies to their talk. It certainly wasn't that he wanted the fool's company, but he wasn't going to leave him to sit there and stare at Kagome despite his decision that he and the other girl were "better-suited." Leading the other man over to the bar, he ordered them both a beer and settled down to keep an eye on his wife.

To his continued annoyance, Hojo seemed determined to talk to him. Apparently, he had not picked up on Kagome's meaning when she had introduced him because he went on and on about how difficult it was to have to let a girl down like that. Draining his beer, Hiei signaled for two more. When the second one was set before him and he saw that Hiei was finished with his, Hojo quickly drank his down. It would be both impolite and unmanly to let his drink sit there. And so it went for the next hour until Hojo fell out of his chair. Hiei merely lifted a brow at him as he laughingly got up and sat back down.

(_How much longer will she want to stay here?_) They had already finished eating. He knew he had been the one to insist that she should spend some time with her friends if she wanted to, but _damn_, there just had to be a way for her to do that without him having to sit here twiddling his thumbs while this stiff-collared buffoon ran off at the mouth about his plans to be a successful accountant. So, he did what he could to amuse himself and ordered two more beers.

By the time Kagome and the others were ready to go, Ayumi and Eri had to help Hojo out of the restaurant. At first, she seemed shocked to see Hojo in such a condition, but as they walked back to the shrine, Hiei could feel the suspicious looks she was giving him. He ignored them. Was it his fault the ningen couldn't hold his beer?

--

That evening, after everyone was back at the house, they had a late meal together. There was lots of loud talk and laughter as tales of the adventures in Kyoto were bandied about. Daitano, Eishumaru, and Sassouta were all happy to note that Kagome seemed to be in much better spirits after her visit with their grandmother. They still hoped to be able to completely take away the hurt inflicted on her by the aura examinations by proving that Ginjiro was _not_ Sesshoumaru's, but it would probably be a few days yet before the others returned from the Makai, and they had no guarantee of what they would find out.

Since they had all taken the last couple of days off, everyone agreed that they should be ready to hit the training hard tomorrow. That was fine with Hiei. The sooner everyone else went to bed, the sooner he could join Kagome in hers.

The Spirit Detectives all stayed downstairs for a bit to give the family a chance to talk. It also gave _them_ a chance to go over everything they knew, everything they suspected, and everything that was being checked out. While the question of Ginjiro's paternity had become important and was another concern for the Reikai, it was a separate issue from the ones they had been assigned to take care of originally. And time was running out on part of their assignment, and it was making the other part more important than ever. They needed to discover once and for all who was behind the murders of the three taiyoukai.

Once the boys were in the Makai, it would be time for Kagome to face the music. The Reikai would be besieged by cries for her head both from those who legitimately believed in her guilt and from those who felt displaced by her sons. And while they could stall for a while under the pretext of investigating the matter, she would be in a great deal of danger from vigilantes and assassins. Kuwabara spoke up to remind them that she might be in danger from the real killer, too, and for once, Hiei was glad he was so bull-headed.

They were all feeling frustrated about the lack of news about Moryomaru, Byakuya, and the two ookami guards. Koenma hadn't been able to find out anything new from the soul of the guard who had died, nor had he been able to connect him to any of the others. Yusuke grumbled again about having to wait for other people to track down the suspects. Hiei couldn't help but privately agree. He caught Yusuke's eye and a look of understanding passed between them. If something didn't break soon, the two of them were going hunting.

When they decided to call it a night, they headed up the stairs. Kurama frowned as he walked next to Hiei. There was a distinct smell of gardenias about him. It didn't take much to discern that it was a manufactured scent, but it was disturbing nonetheless. "_Have you become so enamored of our charming widow that you have taken to bathing yourself in her scent?_"

With a cold stare, the apparition retorted, "**I prefer to be clean, even when the soap available at the shrine is better-suited to the females who purchase such things. I notice your own scent seems to be more covered by your soaps than usual. Did your weekend's activities require more than the usual scrubbing?**"

"_Touché!_" Youko purred. "_You really are quite testy when we mention her. Did you enjoy following her around for two days like her personal lapdog?_"

He was disconcerted when all Hiei did was give him a slight smile before continuing on up the stairs. "_That just doesn't look good on him. Nasty little bugger. He's just trying to get our goat._"

Kurama stood there and watched until Hiei disappeared around the corner. "_**And he's doing a damn good job of it. You just couldn't resist baiting him, could you?**_"

"_If I hadn't, you would have. You know you were every bit as curious, and annoyed, as I was to find him wearing her scent,_" Youko said.

"_**No, I am just annoyed that **__**we**__** are **__**not**__**. Being the bait at my step-brother's party so everyone got laid was not a productive use of my talents. And the aphrodisiac in that bracelet must be a lot weaker than I thought,**_" Kurama complained.

Youko laughed, "_And you were so hesitant to use it in the first place. You are learning that sometimes we have to employ every weapon in our arsenal. I must confess, the twins were not as much fun as I thought they would be. Ningen women simply fall prey to our seduction too easily. And they aren't as sturdy as a demoness, like Kagura. The victory is so much sweeter when the battle is hard-fought. That's why our pursuit of Kagome is so intriguing. If we had followed through our questioning of her to its logical conclusion when we had her tied to that tree and had her already, she wouldn't be nearly so appealing._"

"_**And we might have already had the answers we are still seeking. Unfortunately, I don't believe our teammates will stand by while we try again, and she is being amazingly resistant to our charms and other persuasions.**_"

"_She is focused on her sons, and her devotion is prodigious. I've had less trouble seducing a koorime._"

Kurama had to stifle a laugh. "_**We'll let that be our little secret. I'd rather not have Hiei breathing down my neck every time Yukina is around.**_"

"_He's too short to breathe down our neck, Red. The spot he'd be breathing on is closer to …_"

"_**Go to sleep, Youko.**_"

--

The next few days went fairly smoothly with everyone going all-out from morning to night. In spite of the fact that Hiei found out Kagome wasn't kidding about her hormones, which led to one risky daytime encounter in the library, they were able to keep things under wraps due to the general exhaustion and distraction of the others. It also helped that Yusuke kept sending Kurama to the Reikai to pester Koenma to jump on Jin, Touya, Chuu, Rinku, and Shishi to get some results.

While Chuu and Rinku weren't having any luck locating Moryomaru, Shishi found Ginta's cousin, Tadashi. And he promptly marked him off their list of suspects after some questioning. Shishi said there was no way he had been involved in Kouga's death, and as far as he could tell, he had never had any contact with Princess Ayame, the miko Kikyou, Kagura, Byakuya or Moryomaru. He _did_ know where Shishi could find Tomi, though, and he was on his way there now. And Touya and Jin had finally caught sight of Byakuya--coming out of the Western lands. They were trying to catch up to him, but he seemed to be aware he was being followed and he kept giving them the slip. But Jin was confident they would have him soon. So at least some progress was being made.

Kagome's sons were unhappy with the continued absence of Jaken, Myouga, Master Zhang and the others. It seemed likely to be an indication that they were not having any luck finding any news that the Great Dog General had sired another son. Kuwabara and Yusuke tried to keep their spirits up, but even Shippou seemed to be taking a grim view of things. The sad thing was that it fell to Kagome to tell them to stop worrying about it.

Hiei was glad to see that she really wasn't letting it get her down. He didn't know if it had anything to do with getting married and focusing on the future, but he wanted to think it did. As he looked at her peacefully-sleeping features, he decided against asking her about it. He would just accept it as the blessing it was. But, he still needed to wake her up, and she hadn't wanted to get up the last two mornings. Small wonder with the way her engine was running. He smirked at the thought.

He nudged her and whispered, "Kagome."

She groaned and turned on her side away from him and hunkered down in the pillow. He shook her shoulder. "It's almost morning. I have to go."

She mumbled something incoherent and turned back over and cracked open an eye to look at him. Then a frown creased her forehead and she rolled out of the bed and made her way quickly to the bathroom without a word. Hiei was surprised at how fast she had gotten up and a little disgruntled that she hadn't greeted him until he heard the distinct sounds of her getting sick.

He went after her to see if she was all right and found her rinsing her mouth out at the sink. She was unnaturally pale and she was hanging on to the sink for support. Since she didn't look like she was going to throw up again, he picked her up and took her back to the bed. He frowned down at her when she just put a hand to her stomach and closed her eyes. "You said you didn't get sick," he accused her.

"So sue me," she said with a shaky little laugh. Then she groaned softly and turned on her side and curled up into a ball.

This was completely outside his realm of experience. For a brief second, he had been afraid she had been poisoned. Even knowing she hadn't, and that this wasn't an unusual side effect of pregnancy, he didn't like it. It made him feel useless. And it bothered him that she was sick now when she hadn't been with her previous pregnancies.

Opening her eyes, Kagome saw the concerned look on his face, but it was mixed with something else. Guilt? "Hiei, this is normal," she assured him.

"Not for you," he pointed out.

"I've never had twins before," she reminded him. "It makes sense that any little side effects would be more intense." She suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth and got up to run to the bathroom again.

Hiei gritted his teeth as he followed her again. This was a little side effect? She was _ill_! And when she finally moved to rinse her mouth at the sink again, she looked weak and shaky. So, when she turned to him and said, "You'd better go. Everyone will be getting up," he stared at her in disbelief.

Picking her up again, he asked, "You expect me to just leave you here like this?"

She blinked at him in surprise. "You have to. And I'll be fine. As a matter of fact, I need to get ready, too, you know."

The onna was out of her mind. "I hope you don't think you're going out to train with everyone."

"It would be a little suspicious if I didn't."

"And you emptying the contents of your stomach on their feet won't be?"

She started giggling. "I promise not to throw up on anyone. Really, I'm feeling better now."

"You don't look better," he told her bluntly. She was still far too pale--even her lips had lost their color.

"Thank you very much. Tact isn't your strong suit, is it?" she frowned at him, then closed her eyes against another wave of queasiness. Thankfully, it was a lot less intense than the earlier ones.

As he laid her back down on the bed, he tried to think of an excuse he could give the others for her not joining them and for him staying at the house. But she reached out for the new jar of oil she had made and handed it to him. "Trust me, I'll be fine. I really don't think I'm going to throw up anymore and the queasiness should pass soon." (_I think_.) Then she released the barrier on the room.

Hiei didn't like having his decisions made for him, and he was tempted to stand right there in the buff until her sons or Shippou came looking for her. So he made no attempt to hide his displeasure with her when he slammed the jar back onto the little table and pulled his pants on. "You will stay here."

He was beyond irritated when she came down the stairs before he had left the house. She was _not_ a very obedient wife. Some of her color had come back, but she still looked like she wasn't feeling well. And he wasn't the only one who noticed. Eishumaru mentioned it first, and his brothers agreed. She told them she hadn't slept well and was just tired. They seemed to buy that, but Shippou had insisted on taking her back to the house to rest after they went through their Tai Chi routine.

By lunchtime, she seemed fine, and she didn't have any other problems the rest of the day. But when the next morning found her running for the bathroom again, Hiei put his foot down. He told her he wasn't going to wake her up so early anymore and that she needed her sleep, anyway, with how late she was keeping _him_ up. She failed to see the humor of that, but was feeling too bad to argue with him.

When she didn't show up that morning, which worried Hiei even though he had told her not to, Daitano had gone to check on her. Apparently, she had managed to get herself dressed and had told him she had lost track of time meditating. She had also told him that she would be changing her routine to spend her mornings in private meditation. It was clear that he was suspicious about why she would be changing her routine, but from what Hiei could overhear of his conversation with his brothers, none of them could come up with a reason other than she was trying to show her faith in them by leaving them to their training on their own. She felt ashamed when he told her that, but it made her glad it had worked out this way.

Two more days went by with no word from the Makai. With Kagome staying at the house to 'meditate' in the mornings, the detectives had agreed to take turns staying there, too. While Hiei would have preferred to be the one to do it all the time, he knew he couldn't offer to and at least this way he would be able to stay with her every few days. Her sickness seemed to be confined to the morning hours and she always seemed perfectly fine when she greeted them for lunch.

They were straggling in for lunch, as usual, from different areas of the estate where they had broken up into groups to work on different skills when they saw Yusuke waving his arms at them in urgent summons. Speeding up to see what was going on, the other three detectives and Kagome's sons all reached him within seconds of each other. "Koenma just contacted me--Jin and Touya just crossed into the Ningenkai following Byakuya!"

Glancing around, Hiei turned to Yusuke and asked sharply, "Where is Kagome?"

"Shippou wanted to talk to her, and they just walked around the corner of the house right before you got here," the toushin told him.

"Impossible!" Sassouta yelled. "Shippou was sparring with me on the beach and he stayed behind to check out a boat that was cruising the nearby waters a bit too closely."

They all took off as quickly as they could. When they rounded the corner, they saw a tall man with his long, red hair tied back at the nape of his neck walking with his arm around Kagome. "It _is_ Shippou," Sassouta said, stopping in surprise. "That's what he was wearing."

"No, it's not!" Kuwabara declared. "His energy feels wrong."

The sound of running feet had Kagome and the man turning to look at the approaching group. "It appears my little ruse has been discovered," the imposter said with a smile as he regained his own appearance. "Come." And pulling an origami crane out of a pocket, he grabbed Kagome and they were both borne up atop the paper bird as it transformed and grew in size.

Kagome stared at Byakuya in shock. It had been so long since she had seen him. (_Why is he here? What does he want with me?_) He had always been loyal to Naraku, but she had thought it was more a matter of him just wanting to stay alive than out of any real feeling for him. (_He could have come after me any time after Kouga was killed--why now?_)

The illusionist took her hand and smiled playfully at her, "You are surprised to see me? Don't worry, dear lady. You have nothing to fear from me. Rest assured, you hold a very special place in my heart. In fact, I have something for you."

Hiei had made it to the spot where they had been standing just a split-second before and he cursed the speed of their getaway. Leaping to the roof of the house, he tried to figure out the best way to get Kagome away from him without endangering her. Yusuke landed beside him, cursing himself for being fooled by Byakuya's illusion. But before they could even come up with a plan of attack, he heard the youkai yell, "Catch!" and he leapt up to intercept the woman who was falling through the air.

"Shit!"

"Kaa-san!"

"Is she okay?"

Hiei was hard-pressed to let go of her after his feet touched the ground, and her stunned expression wasn't reassuring. He couldn't restrain the growl that rumbled in his throat when Sassouta started to take her out of his arms. The noise brought Kagome's attention to him and she touched his chest gently. "I'm fine," she said, looking into his eyes earnestly, then she turned to her son and added, "_Truly_."

Hiei released her and stepped back, clenching his fists. The brief exchange between the two went unnoticed, for the most part, in the hubbub and anxiety over her safety. But besides Sassouta, who was nearest them, one other set of eyes caught it.

"Damn it! He's getting away!" Yusuke complained.

"It's all right," Kagome told him. "We don't have to worry about him."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"He came to give me these," she opened a hand to reveal a small origami dog and a slightly crushed lotus blossom. "He said his gift to me was the Son of the West and his wish that I will live in peace."

"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke asked.

"I believe that is his way of saying he was hired to kill Eishumaru, but that he won't," Kurama said slowly. Looking pointedly at Kagome, he continued, "He admires you, and perhaps feels in your debt, doesn't he?"

She nodded. "With Naraku gone, he was free."

"Then why did he just toss you off of that bird-thing?" Kuwabara asked angrily. "He could have killed you."

She smiled at him and answered, "I suppose he thought with all of you here, _someone_ would catch me. Thank you, Hiei."

"Damn, foolish onna," Hiei muttered.

"And that's it? We just let him go?" Kuwabara looked at the others.

"Well," Yusuke scratched his head, "that does kinda answer our questions about him."

"And it tells us something else," Kurama said, looking at Eishumaru. "The fact that someone in the Western lands hired Byakuya to kill you means Lord Torao knows about you and he's trying to get rid of you before you make a formal challenge."

"Well then, I guess the time has come," he looked at his brothers.

They both nodded. "As soon as our friends return from the Makai, we will have to send them right back to alert our allies. Even if the matter with Ginjiro is not resolved, we must issue our challenges. And it is sure to be a war for the Western lands," Daitano said gravely.

They all stood there in silence for a moment before Kagome told them if they were going to be discussing strategies, they may as well do it on full stomachs. So they went into the house. As they sat down to eat, Yusuke mused aloud, "I wonder where Jin and Touya are?"

It wasn't long before they found out. Shippou and the two in question came rushing into the house to see if everyone was all right and Kagome spent a little time patching them up. As they were following Byakuya, the two ex-mercenaries witnessed his transformation into Shippou's likeness. But neither of them saw Shippou in the area, where Byakuya had spied him and copied his clothing. No sooner had the assassin slipped from their sight than they came upon the real Shippou and a fight ensued as they tried to capture him. It didn't take long for them to realize the mistake, and then they had hurried to find out what Byakuya was up to.

"Shippou did that to _both_ of you?" Yusuke laughed as he watched Kagome heal some long, deep gashes on Jin's torso.

The kitsune grinned wickedly, "I thought they were here to attack my den and my family. You don't corner a kitsune on his own turf."

"Indeed," Kurama agreed.

After the two 'visitors' left, the rest of the day was spent discussing exactly what needed to be accomplished, and in what order, and who could be counted on to stand with them when Eishumaru went into battle. In light of the assassination effort, none of them even considered the possibility of his challenge being accepted. And with the questions surrounding Ginjiro's paternity, they had no idea what would become of the deal Kagura had proposed concerning Daitano's challenge to Lord Tobikuma. So, it was decided that Daitano would make his bid for the Eastern lands before their allies assembled so they would not drain their loyalties with that fight.

The situation in the Northern lands was troublesome. Kagome thought she should talk to Lord Yemon to formally decline his suit before Sassouta issued his challenge, but her sons insisted that the challenge would speak for her. Hiei was inclined to agree with them, and he didn't want her to have any further contact with the ookami lord, anyway. He was exasperated by her feelings of obligation and politeness, especially after the threats the wolf had made regarding siding with the nekos. When Kurama mentioned the possibility of it becoming a two-front war, Kagome gave in. She didn't want to give Yemon any earlier notice than they had to so he could use it to improve his position against them.

With their final plans laid, all they had to do now was wait, and hopefully, not for long. The atmosphere was thick with tension and anticipation and no one ate much that evening. Much to their relief, their friends returned later that night.

The news they brought was disheartening, though. Jaken refused to even speak of it, so it fell to Master Zhang to tell them that no one in the inu community had ever heard that the Great Dog General had any sons other than Sesshoumaru and the hanyou Inuyasha. Jaken had insisted they visit every elder inu youkai he could think of, taking them far across the Makai. But the news was the same everywhere, and after squawking that it was all some kind of plot to tarnish his lord's honor, he had fallen silent.

Kagome thanked them for their persistence and tried to assure Jaken and her sons that it didn't matter--that she was still sure there was another explanation for the aura examination results. She wanted to put up a brave front for them, but the truth was that she was feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened recently and the fact that the fighting was finally at hand, and she just wanted to escape to her room. Her head was starting to hurt and her stomach was feeling a little queasy. When she closed her eyes to take a few deep breaths, Hiei was ready to sweep her up and take her away, but Shippou beat him to it.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to go on to bed, Kagome," Shippou said quietly, meeting Daitano's eyes with a stern look.

"Yes, okaa-san," he agreed, looking around the room and glaring at the others. (_Damn it! All this talk about Sesshoumaru otou-san is just upsetting her, and she doesn't need to have to be keeping __**our**__ spirits up on top of everything else. She's going to be worried enough about the fighting, and I know she has to be thinking about how it came to this in the first place._) "You should go get some sleep. There's nothing else to be done until the morning, anyway."

"All right," she said, almost sighing in relief. Shippou helped her to her feet from the chair she was sitting in and she went to hug each of her sons. "You should try to get some sleep, too."

"We will, kaa-chan. Don't worry about us--there aren't any females here to keep us up," Eishumaru teased her.

The fact that she had given in so quickly was telling, and all three of her sons were concerned that the events of the next two weeks were going to be a serious strain on her. They watched as Shippou walked up the stairs with her. He had seen the gleam in Kurama's eyes and had guessed his intent to offer his services, so he had quickly insinuated himself at Kagome's side to do the honors himself. She didn't need to deal with the avatar's advances right now.

Although he was glad she was going on up to lie down--and for the kitsune's maneuverings keeping Kurama away from her--Hiei was anxious to be able to check on her himself. Whether these fools went to bed soon or not, he wouldn't wait long before slipping away to be with her. So, when the boys and the retainers headed up and Kuwabara joined them, Hiei made his escape.

A few minutes later, Shippou came back downstairs and approached Kurama. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"_What's this? He's going to confront us?_" Youko asked in disbelief.

"_**He's still riled up from earlier today--being jumped by Jin and Touya, then finding out Byakuya had assumed his form to get to Kagome. Obviously, he needs to blow off some steam.**_"

The avatar merely lifted a brow at him in response.

"This little game you are playing with Kagome is growing tiresome."

"I don't waste my time playing games," he replied curtly.

"No?" Shippou circled him, raising his hackles. "Then what do you call it? You are not looking for a mate, and even if you were, you wouldn't be looking at her. She's not a fool--she knows that. You were assigned by the Reikai to guard her sons until they make their challenges."

"_He may need to blow off some steam, but he picked the wrong way to do it. _"

Kurama stepped into the other kitsune's path, eyes flashing from green to gold, causing Shippou to stop in his tracks. "I may not be looking for a mate, but that doesn't mean I am opposed to taking a beautiful woman to my bed. I was also assigned to discover whether or not she is guilty of the murders of three taiyoukai. Let me assure you I will do so."

Yusuke sat up when he heard the tone of Kurama's voice change.

"You have been helping her sons train and they say you are going to stand with them. Eishumaru, in particular, seems to hold you in high regard. You've very clever, setting yourself up as his mentor in his quest for Shizuru's affections as well as in his training with the whip. He was indeed appreciative of your advice in the selection of that necklace for her. But you can't possibly believe he would look the other way if you were to seduce his mother solely for the purpose of determining her guilt or even just to satisfy your curiosity about her. Then again, I don't suppose that matters to you, does it?" Shippou accused him.

Kurama gave him an appraising look and said, "You are feeling guilty because of your failure to protect Kagome today. And you are jealous of Eishumaru's regard for me. But your biggest fear is that you won't be able to keep her out of my bed. You'd like to keep her and her sons all to yourself, wouldn't you? You said they were your family and this is your den. But she isn't the innocent, virgin saint you'd like for her to be, is she? Your goddess is flawed, and maybe you're afraid to find out just how flawed she really is."

When Shippou tensed and a blue flame started to gather around his clenched fists, Yusuke knew this was getting way out of hand. He jumped up and stepped between the two kitsune. "I think we are all tired and feeling out of sorts after what happened today with Byakuya. It was my fault more than anyone's that he was able to get his hands on her. But it turned out all right and we need to move on. There's no need for the two of you to get into a pissing contest now."

Taking a deep breath, Shippou visibly calmed. "Fine, as long as we make one thing clear," he glared at Kurama, "Kagome is off limits to you. I have absolutely no doubts about her _innocence_, and I won't stand by and watch you use her for your own amusement or under the pretense of doing your duty for the Reikai."

"You may consider her family, but you have no authority to make demands concerning her. I made it quite plain what I was offering her and if she seeks her pleasure with me, you have no choice but to 'stand by and watch.' And if I find out she killed her mates, you will 'stand by and watch' while I escort her to her execution."

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled in frustration.

"I thought you understood kitsune ways," Shippou sneered at him. "Obviously, you have spent too much time in that human frame. Do not underestimate my sincerity in this matter."

Red hair becoming streaked with silver, Kurama replied menacingly, "And obviously you forget who you are talking to. Do not let my human appearance fool you, and do not underestimate _me_."

"Shit! Don't make me remind _both_ of you of what blood flows through _my_ veins," Yusuke warned. "We don't need this kind of shit right now. So put them back in your pants and stay away from each other. You!" he pointed at Kurama, "You know she's not the only suspect we're looking into, so stop making him think we're going to railroad her into a noose. And you!" he turned and pointed at Shippou, "Kagome is a big girl. If she decides to sleep with someone, she's gonna and you can't do anything about it. And with her looks, he's not the only guy that's gonna want to get in her pants, so you'd better get used to it. We're doing our job the best way we can, considering how tied our hands are by the circumstances, and we're going to find out the truth. If she's innocent, then you've got nothing to worry about."

The three of them stood there glaring at each other for a few minutes, then Shippou turned and walked away. As Kurama's hair returned to red and his eyes to green, Yusuke frowned and shook his head at him. "Can't you just give up chasing her? It would make things easier."

With a smile, Kurama informed him, "A kitsune never gives up something he wants unless he is forced to concede. And he is in no position to force me to do anything." Then he turned and walked off in the direction of the library.

--

Hiei was roused from a sound sleep by an urgent summons. "_**Hiei! Quick! Get Yusuke and Kuwabara!**_" Kurama groaned in his head.

"**Kurama? What's going on?**" Hiei opened his eyes and blinked away the last vestiges of sleep.

"_**We've got to take her in--she just tried to kill me.**_"

That got Hiei's full attention and he bolted upright. "**Who tried to kill you?**"

"_**Kagome, damn it! Hurry, I think she's making a run for it!**_"

Looking down at the woman sleeping beside him, Hiei knew one thing for sure: if someone had just tried to kill Kurama, it sure as hell wasn't _her_.

"Kagome," he shook her shoulder gently, "you've got to release the barrier--someone attacked Kurama."

"What?" she said, waking instantly. But as she touched the wall and the barrier dissipated, Hiei was already at the door, buckling his pants. "Stay here and put the barrier back up." Then he was gone.

Racing downstairs, he found the fox leaning against the wall next to the door, which was hanging open, pressing a bloody towel to his chest. "What happened?"

"My wine was poisoned. By the time I realized it, it was already starting to take effect. Then she showed up and stabbed me," he removed the towel, revealing about 6 different puncture wounds. "I threw her off and she ran. I started to follow her, but I needed to counteract the poison. Where are the others?"

"Right here!" Yusuke said, running up to them with Kuwabara close behind. "What the hell is this about you being attacked?"

He filled them in on the poisoning and stabbing as they went outside while Hiei uncovered the Jagan and scanned the area. "There is no one else here," he frowned. "She's already gone."

"We're going to have to take the boys into the Reikai to question them," Kurama said, turning back to the house.

Kuwabara put a hand on his shoulder, "Question the boys? Why?"

"To see where she would have gone."

"Wait a minute," Yusuke said. "She _who_? And why would they know?"

In a solemn voice, Kurama told him, "Kagome was the one who attacked me."

"_WHAT_?!"

"No way!"

"It wasn't her," Hiei said quietly.

The avatar whipped around to face him. "I _saw_ her. I threw her off of me while she was plunging a dagger in my chest. She was even wearing her priestess robes."

"It wasn't her."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Kurama shook his head slightly and muttered, "Shit, I don't believe it," causing Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes to bug out at the uncharacteristic swearing. Then he spit out, "How long?"

Hiei just stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He didn't blink when Kurama stalked over to him and leaned down to take an obvious sniff. Narrowing his eyes and getting right in his face, he demanded again, "How long?"

"Does it matter?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurama straightened up but maintained eye contact with the apparition. "He's fucking her."

--End Chapter 15

The Rokuyo are a series of 6 days on the Japanese calendar that tell whether a certain day can be counted on for good fortune or bad fortune. They are mostly used when planning weddings or funerals. They are: sensho, tomobiki, senbu, butsumetsu, taian, and shakko. Taian is considered the most auspicious day for weddings, while butsumetsu, which symbolizes the day Buddha died, is considered the most unlucky. And funerals would not be held on tomobiki because it means "gathering friends" and you would not want to gather your friends to follow the dead to the grave.

I know there were a lot of Japanese terms in this chapter for the wedding and wedding clothing. I tried to explain or describe what everything was in the text, so I hope I was clear enough. I had Kagome's mother get her a blue kakeshita to wear as part of her wedding outfit because it is tradition to wear blue if you have been married before, and while she hadn't been _married_, she had been bonded to her previous mates.

Long A/N: Well, there you have it. Personally, I'm still not sure how I feel about this one. I thought I had finished the chapter a couple of days ago, but I ended up going in and adding a couple of scenes. I don't think I've ever written a chapter that focused so much on one aspect of the story. I would have liked to put more of the intrigue in it, but several of the "relationships" needed to move in different directions. So, it's heavy on the major "love story," with some things going on in some _other_ relationships, too. And if I went on to add more of the other stuff, well, you might not have seen any of it until we're all old and gray. LOL! For you music lovers, I listened to a lot of stuff while working on this, but I'm only going to mention one song: When Kagome was washing Hiei's back, I HAD to listen to Shakira's "Underneath your Clothes." It fit the mood perfectly.

I _am_ sorry about the long delay since the last chapter. Just a few days after I put that chapter up, my Grandpa died. And Granny just couldn't live without him and her health just went downhill until she followed a few months later. In those months, I also lost an uncle and a great-aunt.

But life is never full of just ups or downs, and on the "up" side, my husband and I were able to take our kids to Disney World on our first real family vacation. (All of our previous "vacations" were to visit relatives or attend karate tournaments.) The rest of the summer has been full of baseball, soccer, and football. Guitar lessons and garage band jam sessions involving hordes of boys hanging out here contributed to the general fun and chaos that is my life. I thought I'd get a lot of writing done this summer, and had even hoped to have this whole story wrapped up by now so I could move on to the next one, but with everything going on, I've just had trouble getting my motor running.

I also have to mention that my old computer completely crashed and I lost all my documents. The only reason there is a chapter at all at this point is because I had sent what I had written to Ryukotsusei to badger her for an opinion and she was able to send it back to me. And I hate my new computer and Vista. I'm not telling you this because I'm looking for sympathy. I just wanted to let you know that I didn't abandon the story, and believe me, NO ONE is happier that this chapter is finally out than I am.

Let me assure you again that the story _is_ completely plotted out and _will_ make its way to the computer screen. I've gone through and revamped my outlines and it looks like there are only two more chapters to go. (Unless some wayward scenes crop up and it stretches to three. ) So, the next one is going to be a doozy. We're almost there!

Hey! I finally got the wedding scene written up that Lady Shieru drew that picture for several months back. It's in her gallery at Deviant Art if you haven't seen it.

Just a heads-up: I will be doing some editing in the next few weeks, so I apologize in advance for the revision alerts you may receive. And I will most likely be putting out a couple of short pieces before the next chapter of BWM.

_I would like to thank each and every person who has taken the time to leave me your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and theories. You all keep me on track and enthused about this story even when writing seems difficult. Thank you so, so much!! _

And finally, I would like to thank everyone for supporting this story with your nominations, seconds, and votes at the InuYashaFanguild and the Feudal Association. I am flattered beyond belief and very honored by the awards BWM has been given. Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16 Loyalties

**DISCLAIMER: Stories like Takahashi's and Togashi's are as unique and wonderful as the worlds and characters they created in "InuYasha" and "Yu Yu Hakusho." Stories like mine are a dime a dozen, (no dimes ever exchange hands!--honest!), but at least I'm using the best of what _they_ have to offer in them. ^_^

talking

telepathic conversations "**Hiei**" "_**Kurama**_" "_Youko_"

(_thoughts_)

Black Widow Miko

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

In a solemn voice, Kurama told him, "Kagome was the one who attacked me."

"_WHAT?!!?_ "

"No way!"

"It wasn't her," Hiei said quietly.

The avatar whipped around to face him. "I saw her. I threw her off of me while she was plunging a dagger in my chest. She was even wearing her priestess robes."

"It wasn't her."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Kurama shook his head slightly and muttered, "Shit, I don't believe it," causing Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes to bug out at the uncharacteristic swearing. Then he spit out, "How long?"

Hiei just stood there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He didn't blink when Kurama stalked over to him and leaned down to take an obvious sniff. Narrowing his eyes and getting right in his face, he demanded again, "How long?"

"Does it matter?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Yusuke wanted to know.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurama straightened up but maintained eye contact with the apparition. "He's fucking her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Sixteen: Loyalties

"What is obvious is that you are so fixated on an onna you can't have that you are missing the point. She was with me when you were attacked. Therefore, she didn't attack you," Hiei pointed out.

"She was ... you mean you _are_ fucking her?" Yusuke broke in.

"I know exactly what it means, Hiei, but do you?" Kurama taunted him. "She used you as an alibi. She is playing you for a fool. I can't believe you are so starved for sex that you let her wrap you around her finger like that."

"Just a minute here! If Kagome was with Hiei when you were attacked, then that proves two things: one, she's not the killer, and two, she's got really bad taste," Kuwabara announced, drawing a heated glare from the apparition.

"No," Kurama continued to stare at the fire demon, "it doesn't prove her innocence at all. She is really quite clever. She must have hired someone to stage this attack. It is markedly different from the ones on her mates."

"How's that?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm still alive."

Hiei's eyes narrowed at that. The fox had a point. A damn good point. But it didn't mean Kagome was guilty. "The person who attacked you may not be the same person who killed her mates, but that does not mean it was her or that she hired anyone to throw off suspicion."

"She must be very good in bed to have swayed you to her defense. That is not something that happened overnight. Just how long _have_ you been enjoying her favors? At first, I thought perhaps you had managed to slip between her thighs during her visit with her family in Tokyo. I noticed a slight change in your interactions with each other after that--including the way she soothed your temper after Byakuya dropped her from the sky--though I would not have credited you with having actually succeeded in crawling into her bed. But now, I am thinking you have been relieving yourself with her much longer than that even."

With a hard look in his eyes, Hiei lowered his arms to his sides and clenched his fists. "Your vulgar curiosity about our relationship is not becoming, fox. The fact that she prefers me to you does not make her a murderer."

"Your _relationship_?" the avatar blinked. "Do you hear yourself? This is an assignment, Hiei, nothing more. And she is just a woman, even if you have discovered you actually _like_ to fuck. I'm beginning to believe she must have some kind of mind-control agent in her cu..."

Whatever his next words would have been, they were silenced by the blow to his jaw he didn't see coming. "Damn it, Kurama. I've had more than enough of you on this assignment," Kuwabara breathed heavily as he towered over him. "I always thought Hiei was the nastiest little bastard in our group."

The next thing he knew, he was picking himself up off the cold, dewy ground. "What the hell?!!?" He was stunned to see the fire demon looking down on him.

Red eyes flashing dangerously, Hiei warned him, "Stay out of this with your ridiculous code. She is not yours to defend." His voice was cold, but the tension in his muscles were proof of his efforts to keep his anger in check. There was no question that he was deadly serious and Kuwabara gave him a quick nod, satisfied that he would do the right thing here and maybe finally get Kurama to step back and look at things differently.

Hiei's last words made Kurama look at him sharply. This had suddenly escalated well beyond a matter of ego: the fire demon was claiming her. It wasn't an idle, temporary claim on a favored lover, either. Hiei didn't deal in those. Though he could hardly believe it, through whatever means, the woman had managed to gain Hiei's trust and loyalty. "You would claim her, not knowing the truth?"

"Yes."

"I have never taken you for a fool before," Kurama looked down his nose in disdain.

"I have never held the prize you coveted before," Hiei replied smoothly.

"Ah, but I was unaware of the competition or else I would have countered it," the avatar said smugly.

"And how would you have countered it? By slicing into her thigh with your clumsy attempts to get into her panties?"

Kurama stared at him in disbelief. "How did you ...? That was before we even left on our Golden Week trip. Are you telling me you have been sleeping with her all this time?" After a minute, he started laughing. "No wonder you were so adamant that I didn't need to continue courting her."

His laughter died as a long, thick strand of red hair went fluttering to the ground.

"Shall we discuss your manner of 'courting' her? You went far beyond the call of duty in your efforts for this 'assignment,' and you nearly got both of you killed. So, who is the fool?" Hiei asked, eyes narrowed menacingly.

Putting a hand to the side of his head and feeling the loss of the hair that used to hang there, gold crowded out the green of Kurama's eyes and streaks of silver appeared in his hair. Cutting a kitsune's hair was going too far. If Hiei wanted a fight, he would give it to him, and maybe he could beat some sense into his thick skull. He had obviously lost all perspective.

Pulling a seed from his hair and coaxing the familiar rose his whip was derived from into bloom, Kurama said, "I may be powerful, but I am afraid that omniscience escapes me. How could I be expected to know that a dead priestess would show up? To take her vengeance on the woman she said killed the man she loved, I might add. Please do not be so hypocritical as to complain about my methods when normally you would be the first to agree that we should stop pussyfooting around and get some answers."

Seeing the rose, and hearing the silky voice of the Youko, Yusuke tensed. "Shit, you've got to be kidding me. You two are really going to fight? Over a _woman_?"

Ignoring him, Hiei told him, "My complaint is not with you questioning her, it is with you tying her to a tree and removing her clothing to do so, leaving her vulnerable to attack from her enemies."

"He did _what?!!?_" Kuwabara yelled.

"While we are on the subject of your 'methods,' would you care to explain this?" Hiei removed the bracelet Kurama had given Kagome from his pocket. "It holds your ki. Why?"

Raising a brow, Kurama replied, "I do hope you haven't had that in your possession long, though I suspect the fact that you have had your needs satisfied by our lovely widow mitigates its effectiveness."

"That's what I thought."

Leaping forward in a blur, Hiei didn't even acknowledge the stinging pain that lashed across his arm and chest as Kurama attempted to hold him off with his whip. It was meant to be a glancing blow, not intended to cut deeply, but with Hiei barreling straight at him, it sliced cleanly into his flesh. He realized it wouldn't have deterred the apparition no matter how direct the whip's attack had been. Hiei closed the distance between them in a blur and delivered a series of blows to the avatar's midsection. Kurama was able to evade a few of them, but the speed of the relentless attack was difficult to counter. He needed some distance.

The pounding only lasted for a few seconds before Hiei was knocked backwards by a slightly off-balance tornado kick. The grass around him immediately wrapped around his ankles, but he merely boosted his aura and the grass burst into flames. In a flash, he was directly in front of the avatar again and the fight continued. Kurama was on the defensive, and in such close quarters, he was relying on his martial arts skills. But Hiei was more than simply a brute force fighter and he anticipated many of Kurama's evasive maneuvers, all the while moving them both further away from the house.

From their long association, they knew each other's major strengths and weaknesses, and so far, Hiei was the one able to capitalize on them. The lingering effects of the poison and the injuries he had suffered from the earlier attack weren't making things any easier for the avatar. He needed to plan his move. Dropping his guard, he clenched his jaw against the pain radiating from the side where Hiei was concentrating his blows while he coaxed another rose into bloom. It was a relief when his Wind Petal Waltz Configuration forced the fire demon back again.

Gingerly feeling his side, Kurama said, "Well, at least you have confirmed my suspicions--apparently, she _is _very talented. I believe you would like to break _all_ of my ribs."

"And your jaw."

Yusuke frowned at the grim looks on both of their faces, but he stayed his hand. At least from the sound of things, and the fact that Hiei had abandoned his sword to fight with his fists, it didn't look like he was planning to _kill_ Kurama. With all the blood trickling down his face from the numerous small cuts caused by the petals and thorns, he wouldn't be opening the Jagan to use it anytime soon, either. He still couldn't believe they were actually fighting, though.

As Youko's appearance took over Kurama's form, he sneered, "You realize how pathetic you look, acting like a jealous lover. This is not a side of you I ever suspected existed."

"_You _are pathetic to resort to bindings and drugs to seduce a female. You sicken me."

"Are you truly so blinded by having your lust satisfied that you cannot see that was simply the means to an end? Sex was never the prize--gaining control of her through her weakness in the form of her desires and learning her secrets was always the objective."

"Hn. You are one to talk about desires and weaknesses. After all this time, you are still reliant on the Youko part of you when you need true strength. Yet, it is the desires and ego of that form that are your greatest weaknesses."

Narrowing his eyes, Youko responded smoothly, "Then it seems we have more in common than I thought. But I assure you, I would have gone to her bed with my eyes wide open, while it appears that you have allowed her to lull you into a false sense of security. You know it is almost over--as soon as her sons make their challenges, we will have to take her in to the Reikai. I suggest you step back."

"I suggest _you_ step back," Hiei answered him, clenching his fists.

"In that case," Youko checked his position and then lifted his arm, directing the growth of three large trees so they formed a shield between him and Hiei. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, you should return to the house. The effects of the Blistering Poison Trees are extremely unpleasant," he said with a smile.

"Well, they're not scary-looking like those nasty, thorny vagina plants," Yusuke commented, backing away nevertheless. "I couldn't get it up for weeks after you brought those out, you know. These kind of look like apple trees."

"You would not want to eat the fruit of this tree. In the human realm, there is a similar tree known as the manchineel, or as the Spanish say, the manzarilla de la muerte or 'little apple of death.' All parts of the tree are poisonous, if ingested, but that isn't the only danger it poses. You would not want to come into contact with it at all because the mere touch of a raindrop that has fallen through its branches will cause severe blistering and skin damage. And this Makai version is much more potent. I can hold you at bay indefinitely with these, Hiei. I think it is time you listen to reason."

"And I think I have heard more than enough from you," Hiei said, charging straight at him.

True to his word, though, Youko was able to keep him away by wrapping him in the trees' branches and flinging him backwards. The unpleasant smell of burnt flesh was evidence of the strength of the poison seeping out of them through their sap. Drawing his katana, the apparition hacked away the branches of one tree, only to find it replaced by another one before he was once again caught up and thrown back.

"What the hell is going on with them?" Daitano demanded when Yusuke and Kuwabara reached the house. They were surprised to see the whole household was up and watching the two youkai face off in the distance. They were glad they were far enough away so their argument wasn't overheard.

Frowning at the sight of Kagome obviously being held back by Sassouta, Yusuke replied, "It's a personal matter. You should all go back to bed."

"Okaa-san said someone attacked Kurama and that we should all be on our guard," Daitano said.

"Yeah. Well," Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck a bit self-consciously, "whoever did it is long gone. I think."

"That's very reassuring. Your job is to protect them," Shippou snapped, gesturing at Kagome and her sons. "How can you do that when you're fighting amongst yourselves?"

"None of you have been hurt and you're not going to be," Yusuke said curtly. "Now, tomorrow is going to be a busy day and it would be best if everyone would just go back to your rooms."

"Both of _them_ are injured, and from the looks of things, they're going to be even _more_ injured. I will be able to help them, even if none of you will let me stop them," Kagome insisted, glaring at her sons. "I'm staying."

"I hope you don't think we're going to miss this--it's just getting good," Eishumaru grinned. "It's about time someone knocked that little bastard down a peg or two and I think Kurama has his number."

"What are you talking about? It's obvious that Hiei has put him on the defensive," Sassouta snorted.

Daitano gave both of his brothers a stern look. "They're both being idiots to let themselves get injured when someone just tried to kill Kurama and we will be heading into the Makai. There are more important things at stake than their petty arguments."

"Perhaps. But then again, perhaps not," Zhang said quietly. "It is important to settle things with your allies before you go to meet your enemies."

Thinking that over a minute, Daitano nodded. "Point well taken, Master Zhang."

"Well, it looks like Hiei is ready to settle things. So much for Kurama's tree defense," Sassouta smiled.

Tired of being denied his objective, Hiei let his aura build until black flames danced ominously around him. Then without a word, he released them at the trees serving as Kurama's shield, setting them ablaze and scorching the earth to prevent him from raising any more in his path.

Youko chuckled as thick, dark smoke began to fill the air. "For all your strength and power, you are still driven by your impulses and impatience. That is precisely why you are in the situation you are--you rushed in without thinking. You didn't think she could work her wiles on you, but your lack of experience in dealing with someone of her caliber left you wide open. And now you have done the same thing with me."

As the smoke billowed around Hiei, he blinked rapidly a few times before covering his eyes and sinking to his knees. Every inch of exposed skin was reddening and painful blisters were bubbling up. The pain was excruciating where the smoke seeped into the many cuts that littered his body, but the worst part was the way it made his eyes feel like they were swelling and bursting and oozing out of their sockets.

"I chose these particular trees for a reason, Hiei. I knew that sooner or later you would simply try to remove them by burning them. That's why I chose my position carefully and made sure the winds were in my favor. You didn't pay attention when I said that all parts of the tree were poisonous and that ingesting it didn't pose its only threat. Burning it produces a smoke that causes blindness. As soon as the air clears sufficiently, I will have my say, and since you refuse to listen to my _words_ ..."

The others watched as Youko slowly closed in on the vulnerable apparition. He moved in and delivered a quick jab, breaking Hiei's nose, before jumping back out of his reach. Circling him, he moved in and out with single punches or kicks while Hiei struggled to get on his feet and face the right direction to get a piece of him. His wild swings showed everyone just how debilitating the smoke had been.

"Looks like the show is about over," Eishumaru nudged his youngest brother.

"I don't think so. That third eye of Hiei's is opening," Sassouta pointed out.

As the Jagan began to glow, Youko stepped back. "It will do you no good to try to use the Jagan. Its eyelid could not provide enough protection from the smoke. It will be quite blind, too."

Hiei gritted his teeth against the pain as he forced the eye to open. Just lifting the lid was agonizing as it pulled at the blistered flesh around it, causing it to tear and burn even more fiercely. The eye itself was blistered, too, giving it a cloudy appearance that obscured the purple iris. "For all your intellect and cunning, you are still prone to over-thinking the situation and underestimating your opponent. You love the game too much to finish it. You thought you could use your sensuality to overwhelm her, but _your_ lack of experience in dealing with someone of her caliber led to failure. She refused to play your game at all and dealt with her needs on her own terms. And now you will discover that a youkai of _my_ caliber doesn't play games, either."

As soon as the Jagan was completely open, a familiar design began to take shape on his arm. The faint outline of a dragon slowly filled in and darkened.

"Shit!" Yusuke swore loudly. "Stay back, everyone. Come on, Kuwabara, we've got to stop him. In the shape he's in, I don't know if he can control the dragon--and if he _can_, Kurama's dead." He took off at a run towards the two combatants.

"Damn it, I hate that dragon," Kuwabara muttered, reluctantly following him.

Kagome started to go, too, but Daitano grabbed her arm. "If he's unleashing an attack that takes more control than his present condition allows, he doesn't need any additional distractions. Yusuke will make sure no one is killed."

"I will tell you something about the Jagan you apparently didn't consider: it doesn't need to be able to see on the mortal plane to search out and summon what I seek from the underworld," Hiei told Kurama in a deadly calm voice.

"Hiei, no!" Yusuke yelled.

"Spare us your girlish histrionics, detective. In case you haven't noticed, this isn't the Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

"It ... isn't?" Coming to a stop, Yusuke looked carefully at the dragon that seemed to be slowly rising off of Hiei's left arm in a swirling mist of red flames. (_Wait._ _**Red **__flames. It __**is**__ different._) He also noted it wasn't nearly as huge as the other dragon he had seen, though it was still the stuff made of nightmares.

"_This_ is the Spawn of the Dragon," Hiei announced as he held out his arm and sent the dragon in the general direction where he had last heard Youko. "He will hunt down the one I send him after and his bite will temporarily paralyze him. He will also leave a mark which will emit heat I will be able feel through my own mark. It will enable me to locate that person, regardless of any impairment to my other senses or to the Jagan. It's very useful in situations where there is unnatural darkness present, or blindness."

As he spoke, the fierce-looking dragon roared and crashed through the many plants, trees, and vines Youko had raised as protection as he rapidly headed for the forest, leaving nothing but ashes in his wake. And although the spirit fox was very quick, the chase did not last long. He hissed in pain as the dragon coiled itself around him, singeing his skin with its flames while the heat it contained made his breathing become increasingly labored. When the dragon opened its great maw and sank his teeth into Youko's arms, pinning them to the sides of his body while it held him imprisoned in its mouth, a dark, satisfied smile crossed Hiei's face at the sound of his cries.

Despite his blindness, in a matter of mere seconds, he was standing directly in front of the dragon. And when he raised his arm, it immediately released Youko to return to him--but as it did, two distinct smoky images of it detached and each one wrapped around one of the fox' arms as he was reverting to the form the others were more familiar with. As the dragon merged with Hiei and the representative marking appeared on his arm, the newly cast-off spawn also seemed to disappear into Kurama's arms, though the smell of burning flesh and the slight sizzling sound they made, coupled with the pained yell from the avatar made it clear that the new dragon markings on his arms were being branded into his skin rather than representing a true merging of power.

As he lie there helplessly, looking up at Hiei, he grimaced, then smiled. "It looks like you may have had that bracelet in your possession too long, after all. I do hope these markings don't mean we are mated for life--you're not at all what mother had in mind ..." He was cut off by a kick to the ribs. His expression turned serious as he said, "I must confess that is an impressive Darkness technique I have never heard of. It makes sense that one would exist to make sure the Master did not lose the advantage when fighting in true darkness. However, you should know that I am never completely at a disadvantage even when paralyzed." A vine shot from his hair and wrapped itself around Hiei's neck. "And since this paralysis is temporary, and already weakening now that the dragon has receded, the fact is that even though you will be able to locate me, you will still be blind to any attacks I send your way."

"But unlike you, I have no wish to prolong this," Hiei replied calmly. "I am ready to finish the game." The vine became ash and fell from him.

"Twice you have turned your back on me and betrayed our 'partnership,' and both times I understood. We each had our own motives for stealing the Artifacts of Darkness and I let you walk away. Then you sided with Yusuke against me--giving him time to decide to pull a bone-headed maneuver that actually worked. I understood that, too. You felt you owed him. We are alike when it comes to serving our own interests and we don't place our trust and loyalty in others easily or lightly, and he gained yours through his willingness to sacrifice himself on your mother's behalf."

He felt the heat in the mark on Kurama's right arm move and he quickly drew his sword and pierced the avatar's hand with it, causing him to drop the seed he was holding and effectively pinning him to the ground. Then he reached over and wrapped his hand around his throat and straddled him so his knee held down his other arm. "I will only say this once and I advise you to listen and think it over. We have worked together without difficulty for many years after you chose to side against me because we understand each other and respect each other's strengths. But now you must make a careful decision, because if you choose to stand against me again, it will be for the last time. I will not allow my _wife_ to be taken in to the Reikai for any reason or by _anyone_. It's time for you to decide where your loyalties lie." And with those words, he brought his other fist down with all his might, shattering Kurama's jaw and rendering him unconscious.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at the scene before them in shock until Hiei slowly staggered to his feet. Then Yusuke stuck his finger in his ear as if to clean it. "Did I hear him right? Did he say Kagome is his _wife_?"

"Yeah, he did," Kuwabara answered with a satisfied nod. "I should have known with how thick the red string between them is."

"Shut up, you fools. I can hear others approaching, and until we are able to sit down and sort through these latest events, it would be better kept quiet," Hiei hissed at them.

In just a couple of minutes, Kagome, her sons, and Shippou had all made their way to the final battle site. She quickly ran over to where Hiei stood next to Kurama's body and reached out to see how badly injured he really was. "Hiei! Why in the world were you two ...?"

"Don't touch me, you foolish onna," he snapped. "My skin is covered with the poisons from those blasted trees. We are both youkai and do not need your assistance. We will heal without you unnecessarily expending your ki."

"Don't call _me_ foolish, you idiot!" she retorted, glaring at him. "_I'm_ not the one trying to maim my friend right after he's been attacked and right before we all have to head into the Makai. And I don't care if you're youkai, ningen, or plain old _jackasses_--if you're going to be helping _my_ sons, I'll be making sure you're fit enough to do so."

"You tell him, kaa-chan," Eishumaru said with a laugh.

Noticing how unsteady Hiei seemed on his feet, Yusuke told them, "Go back to the house and set up a room we can put these two in if she's going to help heal them some. I'll take Hiei to the lake so he wash the poisons off while Kuwabara carries Kurama in."

"You'll need to take a bucket and some powerful soap--he can't get in the lake or the poisons might kill all the fish. I've never seen trees like those before and I don't know if water alone will dilute them enough. I'll have Sassouta bring some things to you at the lake," Kagome said, reluctantly heading back to the house. "Be very careful with Kurama, Kazuma. There's no telling how many broken bones he has."

Kuwabara wrinkled his nose as he yanked the sword out of Kurama's hand.

"Twenty-eight. Sixteen ribs, seven in the right hand, three in the left hand, the left side of his jaw, and his nose."

Sassouta snickered when his mother stopped and frowned at the fire demon's back.

"Oh, yeah?" Yusuke asked as he walked along beside him, careful not to reach out and steady him no matter how uncertain his steps were. "And how many do you have?"

"Only eleven. Nine ribs, collarbone, and nose." After they walked a few more minutes with Hiei stumbling over various sticks and dips in the ground, he asked, "Are we out of their sight yet?"

"Yeah. Ready to collapse?"

"Hmph. Normally, controlling the Spawn of the Dragon would not drain my energy as severely as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but these damn poisons ..."

"I figured as much. And I didn't think you'd want your _wife_ to see you pass out," Yusuke grinned. "You've got a lot of explaining to do when you wake up."

"Fuck off." And he sank to the ground.

"Shit! That stuff really burns!" Yusuke complained, as he picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara watched Kagome silently for a while as the blue glow of her healing powers filled her hands and was released into Kurama's body through her gentle touch. They were in the unoccupied bedroom closest to Kurama's since they didn't want to disturb anything in there that might give them a clue as to the identity of his attacker. Her sons had set up two mattresses from another bed for Hiei for when Yusuke brought him back. Kagome had tried to shoo everyone back to bed, but several of them had gone on downstairs to either find something to eat or to play some cards. She frowned when she touched the dragon markings on Kurama's arms and Kuwabara finally had to speak up. "I don't know why you are bothering with him. He deserved what he got and he's had it coming for a long time now."

"You are being awfully harsh on him, Kazuma. I'm surprised at you."

"Yeah, well, you don't know how he's been. He's been so different lately," he told her.

"Different? Because he has been so determined to carry out his assignment for the Reikai? Because he seems so focused on me as the most likely suspect? Because he has been using his cunning and skills to determine if I am guilty?" She turned and smiled at him ruefully. "I'm afraid I _am_ the most logical person to suspect. And from what I know of Kurama, I feel certain he always does his best to the best of all of his abilities--he isn't the type to do something half-heartedly. He is very analytical, like Sesshoumaru was, and I'm sure he has been following the evidence as he has found it. Perhaps he just seems different because this is the first time you have disagreed with his conclusions. I know you have been championing me, and I appreciate it, but your good feelings toward me may be at odds with what logic is telling him."

"Hmph." He watched her turn back and gingerly check the avatar's ribs. "It wasn't his logic telling him to tie you to a tree and take your clothes off."

She paused in her movements and felt her face heat with embarrassment at the memory. "He ... told you about that?"

"We heard Hiei arguing with him about it," Kuwabara said.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to say I approve of his methods," she frowned as she looked down at Kurama and decided to leave those last 3 ribs cracked, "but, he _is_ a kitsune, and I really do think he believed that was the quickest way to complete the task he had been assigned. He's trying to capture a killer."

Kuwabara stood up and ran his fingers through his hair to brush it back from his forehead. "Damn it. We all are, but he's just never done things like that before."

"The way Yukina explained it to me, he is gaining more and more power from the kitsune soul inside him, so it is only natural he would take on more of the Youko's characteristics as he gets older."

"I guess so, but I liked Kurama the way he was--I'm not sure I like Youko."

"Kurama isn't going to change completely. Youko will probably take on some of Shuichi's characteristics as well. We all change as we grow older."

After a few minutes, Kuwabara spoke again, "Hiei told us you were married, you know. But we won't say anything. I'm guessing you're keeping it a secret because of whoever killed your mates."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to cause such trouble ..."

He held up a hand and shook his head. "Don't be. I just want you to know that we'll get him. No one should have someone they love taken away from them like that, especially not 3 times. And even though I can't believe anyone could feel that way about Hiei, I can see the bond between you. He's a jerk, but he has his good points, I guess."

"Aw! Isn't that sweet? He likes you, Hiei," Yusuke chuckled as he followed the fire demon into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Shut up, Urameshi!"

"You had better not be healing that fox, onna. I told you not to expend your ki on us," Hiei told her sharply, bumping into the mattresses.

"Hmph. And you had better sit down and be quiet," she retorted. "What's this?" She looked up at Yusuke as she indicated the towel wrapped around Hiei's arm.

"You'll need to ward some bandages to hold the dragon in for a while. Once he summons it from the underworld and releases it, it wants to be free. He needs to keep it contained for a while. Eventually, it will settle enough that he will be able to leave the bandages off and it will just look like a cool tattoo. And then, if he doesn't summon it again for a while, it will fade away. At least, that's how the Dragon of the Darkness Flame dragon worked."

"You summoned up something that you have to ward to contain and you sent it after Kurama?" Kagome asked disapprovingly. Then she took a close look at just how badly burned and blistered his chest, arms, and back were, in addition to his neck and face. The long cut across one shoulder, arm, and his chest from Kurama's whip was deep, and the exposed tissue inside it was charred and blistered as well. She reached out and touched the side of his face gently. "I just can't believe you did this," she said quietly.

Hearing the emotion in her voice and knowing how upset she was just made Hiei more irritated. "Damnit, onna. I will do whatever I deem necessary. Now go back to bed."

"I'll go back to bed after I take care of these injuries."

"These are minor. I will heal on my own."

"Hiei, I would tell you to _look_ at yourself, but you _can't_, you idiot!"

As much as he wanted to yell right back at her, he couldn't. She really did have a valid point--his blindness was a true liability. Even if she wasn't thinking of it in terms of his ability to protect her and keep his promises to her, he was. "Fine, you may heal my eyes."

"Thank you very kindly," she said with a smile, before preparing some bandages for his arm.

Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped at them for a minute, then Yusuke smiled. "Damn! I believe you two really _are_ married."

"You may leave, detective."

"No, I think I'll stay. This is fascinating."

"Be still, Hiei," Kagome admonished him as she carefully wrapped the bandages around his arm, covering up the long, black dragon now decorating it. Unlike the ones on Kurama's arms, which she had treated with salve and bandaged after determining they weren't going to "heal," this dragon didn't appear to have damaged his skin at all. It was simply a part of him.

She knew he wasn't going to let her carefully heal every injury, so she was going to have to try to infuse him with as much of her healing power as she could to reach as large an area as she could. So, when she was done with the bandages, she closed her eyes and began summoning her healing power to the surface.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he watched the blue glow at her hands grow brighter and brighter until it appeared they were each surrounded by sparkling blue orbs. He touched Yusuke's shoulder and leaned forward to whisper, "She doing that different than she did when she was healing Kurama."

Hiei could feel her aura getting stronger and when he heard that, he started to reach out to her. "Kagome, what ...?"

She opened her eyes and carefully placed her left hand on his face so three of her fingers covered the Jagan and her thumb and pinky extended out as far as she could reach and rested below his eyes. Then she placed her right hand, fingers splayed wide, in the center of his chest. The others watched as the blue glow seemed to slowly spread across Hiei's skin. At first, he simply reveled in the almost-immediate absence of pain in his eyes and the Jagan. Then he could feel the soothing warmth suffuse his body where she was touching him, strangely leaving a gentle coolness in the wake of the stinging burns. It was a very odd sensation, but not at all unpleasant. And he was lulled by its relief into complacency as its reach continued to expand, healing not only blisters, burns, and cut and torn flesh, but deep beneath the surface where it knitted together cracked and broken bone. Feeling like he was floating in a calm sea, it wasn't until he blinked away the last of the clouds from his eyes that he realized what she was doing. And it took him another minute to gather the resolve to make her stop.

"Damn it! I told you to heal my eyes and nothing more," he growled out, catching hold of her wrists and disrupting her concentration.

She smiled even as her shoulders visibly sagged with weariness. "Consider it a bonus." Seeing the angry look on his face, she leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders to turn him slightly so she could see his back. "I didn't do it for you--I did it for me. I want to be able to touch you," she told him, wrapping her arms around him now that she was sure she wouldn't hurt him. "Besides, I hope you didn't think I would heal Kurama and not you."

"Hn. I told you not to heal him, either. You have no business using your energy that way when it is not needed." He knew that using her powers would put more of a strain on her than usual due to her condition.

"Well ... I didn't heal him completely," she confessed.

Hiei looked at her in surprise, then smirked. "At least that's something." But his smirk vanished when she leaned against him. "You were foolish to overtire yourself." Standing up, he lifted her into his arms to carry her to her room.

"Yeah, well, just be sure you actually let her get some sleep and get your ass back down here. We've got a lot to talk about. Someone, _besides you_, tried to kill Kurama, remember?" Yusuke reminded him.

"Yusuke?" Kagome reached out when Hiei got near him, and he let her take his hand and hold it lightly and then added his other one when she gestured for it.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you for helping Hiei."

The fire demon glared at her and moved so she was forced to drop Yusuke's hands, but it had only taken a brief touch of her healing power to mend the blisters and slight burns from where he had picked Hiei up earlier. "You are the most infuriating onna in the three realms."

As soon as they were gone, the toushin shook his head. "Shit, Kuwabara. We've been looking at this all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You saw the way Hiei and Kurama were going at it out there. For a few minutes, I really thought Hiei would kill him. Over her. When Koenma first told us to check her out, it seemed like everyone thought she was the one who killed her mates, but she didn't have any reason to. She really loved them. It seemed way too coincidental to believe all three of them were killed by different enemies wanting either revenge or their lands. One, maybe--possibly even two of them--but all three? Then we thought those three women might have killed them because they were rejected or tossed aside by them. But Kurama has said all along that none of them was powerful enough. We even looked into _her_ enemies in case it was someone trying to hurt her that way. But that isn't it. Damnit, it was right in front of our noses the whole time."

"You want to tell me what you're talking about?"

"Look at Hiei. He might have been calling her a fool and glaring at her like he does everyone else, but the _reason_ he was doing it is different. He really cares about her. And if she can bring out that kind of feeling in _him_ ... Whoever killed her mates didn't do it for revenge or to hurt her--he did it because he wants her for himself."

Kuwabara stared at him for a minute, then nodded. "Yeah. I think you're right."

A voice from across the room chimed in, "You are mistaken if you think Hiei and I were fighting over her." Kurama slowly sat up, wincing a bit at the pain in his left side. "The issues between us run much deeper than a mere woman. His decision to claim her merely brought them to a head. I always knew that sooner or later he would draw a line and demand to know where I stand." His eyes narrowed a bit and his jaw tightened as he continued, "I did _not_ know his lack of trust in me would lead him to jeopardize or impede an assignment by keeping information from us."

"I don't think he kept any information from us that would help find the killer. He may be a pain to work with, but he always does his job. You're saying he's had a problem with you for a long time now, but I think you have a problem with him, too. You may not really want Kagome, but I think it's eating you alive that he got her and you couldn't," Kuwabara said with an evil grin.

Arching a brow, Kurama gave him a cold stare before replying, "No one likes to be made to look foolish." Then turning the distasteful subject aside, he pointed out, "You realize if you _are_ right about the killer's motive, Yusuke, then Hiei will be his next target if word of their marriage gets out."

"And if I'm wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"Then he will still be _her_ next target. Really, I suppose I should thank him for making this easy for us. All we have to do now is try to catch the culprit in the act."

"In the act?"

"Of killing him," Kurama said with a smile. "Now, shall we go search my room? I believe I have a score to settle with someone else."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaning back against the wall, Hiei merely lifted a brow in response to the expectant looks on his teammates' faces. A thorough search of Kurama's room had revealed nothing that could point them in the direction of his attacker. Now it was time to decide upon their course of action and Hiei wasn't about to indulge their curiosity about his personal life.

"Well?" Yusuke finally asked. "Don't you think it's about time you told us what the hell has been going on?"

"No."

"Aw, damn it, Hiei! I'm not asking if you two do kinky stuff with your powers--though I bet you do--I just want to know why and how and what the hell all of this means."

"Explain Keiko."

"Keiko? I don't know what ..."

"Exactly. Don't ask absurd questions."

"I have one that isn't so absurd," Kurama spoke up as he stood in front of a mirror with a pair of scissors trying to even up his hair from where Hiei had cut one side. "You say you took her as your wife, not your mate. Is there a reason you haven't made that commitment? I understand your reasoning in keeping your relationship quiet if you are trying to avoid alerting a potential killer, but why take the risk of getting married, which requires witnesses, instead of simply taking her as your mate? You have made it quite plain that you will stand by her even if the Reikai determines she must be punished for her mates' deaths. Having bonded yourself to her, that does not surprise me. What _does_ surprise me is that you are choosing to honor _that_ bond and not making the more complete youkai one. Should we take that as indication that you are not completely convinced of her innocence?"

An irritated scowl crossed Hiei's face briefly as he glanced at the avatar out of the corner of his eye. He didn't like having to explain himself, especially when it came to something so personal and so frustrating. "No." He considered leaving it at that, then decided to enlighten them a bit. "I wanted to take her as my mate, but she refused."

Kurama frowned as he thought about that. It didn't fit. "She refused? Why would she do that if she was willing to marry you?"

A slow smile spread across the hiyoukai's face as he turned to look directly at Kurama. "Heh. She refused because she doesn't want to kill me. She thinks she did it."

"_What?!!?_" Yusuke yelled.

"Hiei, that's not funny," Kuwabara said with a frown.

Kurama studied his expression for a moment, then replied, "Since you say she _thinks_ she did it, you are implying she doesn't _know_. She believes she was controlled somehow, but has no memory of it? And she thinks whoever controlled her would be able to tell if she had taken a mate because of the mingling of your auras. Even if she was able to mask it from the outside, she's afraid there would be evidence of it from the inside, am I right?"

With a brief nod, Hiei explained, "She did not suspect it until Sesshoumaru was killed. She has one hazy memory, which may be a dream instead of an actual memory, of being there with him and laughing while he had the dagger in his chest. What truly convinced her she must be the one responsible for their deaths was the complete absence of their souls."

"Aw, shit. Kurama was right--didn't you think that might be an important thing for us to know? What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Yusuke kicked a chair.

"If someone was controlling her, it wasn't her fault, Urameshi," Kuwabara argued. "It wasn't really her. It was just someone using her body to do their dirty work. That's low to make her kill the men she loved."

"I know that, idiot. I wasn't suggesting we lock her up. But how the hell are we going to catch someone else when _she's_ the one he's got doing the stuff?"

"I didn't think it was important to tell you because I don't believe she did it," Hiei said, "and I didn't want you focusing on a false lead."

"But you said ..."

"I said _she_ thinks she did it."

"What makes you think otherwise then?" Kurama asked, his eyes alight with curiosity.

"She had been controlled by others before, and not only was she able to fight it, but she was conscious of it and remembered it afterward. Also, her description of the feelings she had that made her think someone had taken over control of her were dizziness, disorientation, headache, and nausea. They're the same as the symptoms of the poison used to help subdue her mates. The way she describes that memory is off, too."

Thinking of his own symptoms, Kurama nodded. "The memory she says she may have could be the product of a hallucination as an effect of the poison. So, you believe she was also poisoned to incapacitate her?"

"Yes, but I am also concerned that it could have been used to punish her for continuing to place her affections elsewhere. She said she was much more affected by the symptoms the third time, so I believe the killer made no effort to limit her dose. If he finds out she has chosen someone else again, he may kill her, as well," Hiei said, fixing each of them with a determined stare.

Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded their understanding. They had to catch him as quickly as they could. Hiei might be willing to risk his own life to catch the killer, but he was not going to place Kagome in danger. Letting him be the bait was out.

Yusuke spoke up, "We keep saying 'he,' but Kurama was attacked by a woman. It could be a woman who wants to get it on with her." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Urameshi, you're a pervert."

"We certainly cannot discount that possibility, especially considering how many women have been involved in this case already," Kurama conceded. "However, in light of the lack of success of this attack, I believe this woman could not have been the same person who killed three taiyoukai. She did not seem powerful enough. So, if we accept that Kagome did not hire her to throw off suspicion, _and _Hiei's belief that she was not controlled before and the killer didn't simply have to choose someone else to control _this_ time because she wasn't where he expected her to be--namely, with me, then we are left with only two alternatives. The original killer could not get in here to make the attack this time and had rely on a new accomplice or the attack on me is unrelated to the original killings.

Given that Kagome had no symptoms of either being poisoned or controlled while I was attacked, I would have to say this incident is completely unrelated to the original killings. Also, since the woman who attacked me was dressed as a priestess, it would appear that someone wanted to make it look like Kagome did it. If my soul had reached the Reikai, I would certainly have said it was her. With the way the poison affected my vision, and the general dizziness and disorientation, I was positive it was her. She even had Kagome's scent, though it could have simply been a subtle perfume, and I was too incapacitated to tell the difference. If someone was simply trying to clear the way for himself by getting rid of a supposed rival, he wouldn't have tried to frame her."

"So, what does that mean?" Kuwabara asked.

Sighing quietly, Kurama answered, "I'm afraid it means that I may have underestimated the 'fury of a woman scorned,' although it could have been her plan all along to get revenge on Kagome."

"_We will need to teach that woman exactly who she is dealing with,_" Youko snarled.

"Kagura? Damn, Kurama. I know the women go crazy over you, but you've never had one try to kill you for dumping her before," Yusuke said, shaking his head.

"No, but I believe Youko has," the avatar replied with a frown while the voice inside his head stayed silent on the subject.

"If it was Kagura, she could have been acting on her own or this could have been part of a separate plan with Ayame and the dead priestess for revenge," Hiei pointed out.

"What about Lord Yemon? It looked like he and Ayame were working together and then he met with Kagura, too, didn't he?" Kuwabara reminded them. "Are you sure he isn't the original killer? He knew Kagome in the past and he wants her to be his mate, plus he thinks Kurama is his rival."

Yusuke put a hand to his forehead and groaned. "Even when we think we've got the motive figured out, this _still_ isn't any easier. Do you know what you've got yourself into, Hiei? Kagome really is a magnet for trouble. She seems to be the target of a number of different plots."

"Then I suggest you do your job, detective."

"All right. How do we want to handle this? Do we go after Kagura first? See if she will tell us if she's working with Yemon?"

Kurama considered that for a moment, then shook his head. "Kagura is not likely to break under questioning. From the things Shippou has said about her, she held out under the constant threat of death from Naraku. I believe that is why Kagome once helped her with her mental barriers--to enable her to keep her own council while helping them work against him. I believe we may have to bide our time with her, perhaps even invite her back here to see how she handles being faced with her rival day in and day out. The fact that we are not taking action against Kagome for the attack may lead her to tip her hand. She may try to frame her again. Whatever the case, _I_ will deal with her."

"Well, if you want to sleep with one eye open, I guess we can do that," Yusuke agreed. "But what the hell are we going to do about the killer? Since Hiei thinks he may try to kill Kagome, too, if he finds out about them, then we have to keep their marriage under wraps."

"I suggest that Hiei keep his distance from her," Kurama said, then noting the dark look on the fire demon's face, he smiled and added, "and under the circumstances, so will I. I also think it would be prudent to go back over the lists we have of her enemies. Even though we had Koenma check them once before, we may want to double check on a few of them."

"Do you have anyone particular in mind?" Kuwabara asked.

With a nod, Kurama started listing them, "The cast-off demon Muso, who was reabsorbed by Naraku. He could have been cast off again, without their knowledge. He was quite focused on Kagome, though he mistook her for Kikyou. The mercenary Mukotsu, who tried to force her to be his wife. He was a master of poisons. They said Sesshoumaru killed him, but if he was revived with a shard of the Shikon no tama once, he may have been revived again. I would like to see all four pieces of the jewel to determine whether or not a shard could be missing. It's a slim chance, but even though Kagome says the jewel is now powerless, it may simply be dormant and perhaps someone found a way to tap into the power of a single shard. Chokyukai could also bear looking into again."

Kuwabara choked. "That's the pig guy with all the wives, right?"

"Yes. I also think we may need to keep an eye on Byakuya, in light of his recent show of appreciation for her. Of course, we cannot discount Yemon. Then, I believe we should take a closer look at her loyal friends."

"Like Zhang? He's definitely powerful, and seems skilled in all sorts of things besides just martial arts, but isn't he kinda old for her?"

"Your perception of age changes after 1,000 years of living," Kurama said with a small smile, "and Master Zhang is an immortal. With her spiritual purity, there are few women who would be a better match for him. However, I also think it would be a good idea to check out all of her friends who are still living, both here and among their allies in the Makai. Mukuro can help us with that. I'd like to hear what her impressions are of the family retainers. She had an interesting perspective of Inuyasha, if you recall."

"What about that Moryomaru?" Yusuke asked. "We still haven't managed to track him down."

"He doesn't seem to fit the motive you have assigned the killer, but I agree that we should have Chuu and Rinku continue tracking him. His affiliation with the baby, Akago, who once tried to possess Kagome keeps him on our list, even though Hiei doesn't believe the killer tried to control her," Kurama said.

"_Don't forget Kagome herself. It would be foolish to simply accept Hiei's assurances of her innocence when he has no proof._"

"_**I know, Youko. We shall continue to keep an eye on her. She could very well be right and might have been possessed or controlled, or she could simply be wrapping him around her finger. Yusuke's theory has merit, though, and puts the focus on a few different possibilities.**_"

"Well, I guess we might as well go report in to Koenma and let the others know we don't think this incident was related to Kagome's past or to their plans for the Makai and see what they want to do now. It's getting light outside," Yusuke said, stretching his arms in the air. "Of course, they were all curious about what you two were fighting about, but don't worry--I just told them Kurama was tired of bottoming." And with a wicked grin, he left, with Kuwabara chuckling right behind him and two evil glares following them both out the door.

------------------

Downstairs, they found Kagome's sons talking quietly with Shippou and Master Zhang. Ginta, Hakkaku, and Jaken had gone to their rooms to get some more sleep and Myouga was snoring on Daitano's shoulder.

"Well," Eishumaru drawled, "I see you two have kissed and made up. How nice."

Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't contain their laughter. "Did you really tell them that, Urameshi?"

"No," he said, wiping his eyes. "I knew I liked that kid."

Shippou stood up and narrowed his eyes at Kurama and Hiei. "As much fun as it was watching you two pound on each other, I see you took advantage of Kagome by having her heal your injuries, in addition to throwing the whole house into an uproar in the dead of night. If you told her the truth and someone really did get into the house and attack Kurama, then you had no business fighting with each other when it could have all been a set-up to draw you away so they could get at one of them," he pointed at the boys. "I've had just about enough of the games you play and your incompetence. They were right to be angry with me for going to the Reikai before reviving them."

Daitano put a hand on his arm and said, "No, Shippou. We were wrong not to trust you to do what was best for us. They have been a great help, and you needed the Reikai's permission to cross into the Ningenkai in the first place or else we would have been on the run and hiding from _them_ all these months. You are tired, and worried about what is coming. I know how difficult it has been for you and Myouga and the others these many years, but it is finally time. We all have to stand together now," he said solemnly, his gaze encompassing the four detectives as well as Shippou, Master Zhang, and his brothers.

Sassouta nodded and added, "They may have been sent to do a job, but they've become our friends and I trust them. And they may have been fighting like idiots, but they wouldn't have done that if there was any chance we were in danger."

Shippou looked at him for a minute and then the tension eased from his face and he smiled and shook his head. "You're just like Kagome."

"Minus all the kidnappings and declarations of love by both humans and demons--at least so far," Eishumaru grinned. "We'll see what happens to him when we get into the Makai. We'll probably have to spend all our time saving him from overly-amorous demonesses."

"Very funny," Sassouta said with a light blush staining his cheeks.

"Of course, he may not want to be saved," Eishumaru added, "unlike Daitano, who would probably beat them away with Tetsusaiga if any of them were brave enough to ignore the perpetual scowl on his face."

"_You_ would do well to concentrate on securing your lands and seeing to their upkeep for the next hundred years or more before you go about populating the Makai with bastard inu," his older brother told him.

"Now, now," Eishumaru shook his head, "no need to accuse me of such things. I am a one-woman man--now that I've found the woman."

"Heh heh! You still have to convince her you're a _man_ and not a boy," Sassouta pointed out.

"Hmph. That will be easy once I maneuver her into a little private time."

"I don't want to listen to this," Kuwabara grumbled as he turned away to hide the heat he could feel rising in his face. He was still having a hard time trying to wrap his mind around the idea that Shizuru might ever actually _be_ with someone who looked as young as Eishumaru. He just didn't want to think about it.

"We wanted to tell you we don't think the attack on Kurama had anything to do with that dude in the West coming after you guys or with the stuff that happened to your Dads. I mean, it still _might_ have, but we don't think so, so you shouldn't make any plans just because of it," Yusuke told them.

Daitano nodded. "We had already agreed upon our plans after Byakuya's visit, so whether it was connected or not does not matter. In another hour, Myouga will travel to the Eastern Palace to deliver my challenge to Lord Tobikuma."

"And if he accepts, then the two of you meet and duke it out and the winner gets the lands. You know, I don't understand why I haven't heard of anyone doing these kind of challenge fights before. Seems like it would take care of a lot of the worries about wars in the Makai," Yusuke said, scratching his chin.

"Very few people have the right to issue challenges like these. This is a custom among youkai society that predates the barriers and extends around the globe. It is accorded only to those of noble blood who have some connection to that area or those who have either personally held the disputed lands for at least 100 years or if their family has," Kurama explained. "Daitano's claim is the weakest since his father was a hanyou _and_ he did not hold the Eastern lands anywhere near that long. However, the fact that _Daitano's_ blood is pure and that his father was the one who carved out the Eastern lands as a separate territory in the first place gives him the right to challenge the current Lord for them. Of course, the current Lord has the right to refuse such a challenge, but if that happens, then everyone would expect a war and the Reikai would have no choice but to stay out of it and to recognize the victor as the rightful Lord. We all know the Reikai would prefer not to have to deal with the aftermath of a war."

"Is that the challenge?" Yusuke asked, pointing to a large piece of paper on the table next to Daitano as he reached for it.

"Careful, Yusuke. That is a very fine piece of Xuan paper from China and if Myouga ground his own ink, as I suspect he did, it could still be wet and you don't want to smear it," Kurama cautioned him.

Deciding not to touch it after all, he just leaned over to read it. "You mean you had to use a special kind of paper and ink just to write the damn challenge on?"

"It is a sign of the formality and significance of the occasion, as well as a show of respect," Daitano told him.

"Daitano, son of the Taiyoukai Inuyasha, makes known his claim by birthright to the Eastern lands." Yusuke looked up in surprise. "That's it? You've got to be kidding me. I thought there would be a lot more to it than that--calling the other guy a pussy or something and telling him you're gonna kick his ass and take back your lands."

Shippou smirked. "Your youth is showing. There is no need for such posturing among warriors. In the day of the samurai, a warrior let his skill speak for him. Haven't you studied the history of the Musha-Shugyo? The samurai tradition of a warrior pilgrimage called for a man to travel the land as a ronin and fight in duels and battles to perfect his skill and to promote his school. When two or more warriors met to fight, they merely exchanged names so everyone would know who was the greater when the duel was over. If a man was a truly great warrior, his name would say all that was needed to be said. Daitano's name may not be known yet, but his claim through his father's name is all that is needed."

"Very true, Shippou," Myouga said, stretching and yawning. "And after these challenges, the young Masters' names will be known across the Makai. Toward that end, I think I will be getting on my way. You are ready, Master Daitano?"

"Yes. I am ready."

"Then I will make a brief stop in the Reikai to let King Enma know it is beginning."

"Oh, hey! We need to go talk to Koenma, so we'll go with you," Yusuke told him, as the flea carefully rolled the paper and tied it with a thick, gold string. Looking at the others, he quickly decided that even though Hiei and Kurama seemed to have settled their differences, it might be a good idea to put some distance between them for a little while. "Come on, Hiei. You're with me. I think you will be the best one to explain certain things," he said, ignoring the glare the fire demon was shooting at him. "Kurama should probably rest up a bit since he's not fully recovered yet. So, he and Kuwabara will stay here."

"Well, I think I will go start packing. I know you will want to be ready to leave as soon as Myouga brings word back," he said with a nod to Daitano. "Since the aura examination gives Ginjiro a legal claim to a share of the Western lands, Tobikuma should accept the challenge as part of the deal Kagura offered."

Eishumaru's hands clenched into fists. "I do not concede that pretender shares my father's blood."

Shippou stared at him for a minute. "If you are planning to deny him, then we all need to go ahead and pack for battle."

"Heh!" Sassouta clapped him on the shoulder. "For a second there, I thought you were going to try to change our minds about accepting the results."

The kitsune smiled at him. "I wouldn't waste my breath. With how often the Eastern lands have changed hands, it will be a quick fight. The people there have no loyalties. Once the lands are yours, Daitano, you will have to give them a reason to support you."

"Don't worry about that. If there's one thing I learned from Sesshoumaru otou-san, it's to be attentive to the safety of the people in my lands. And if there's one thing I learned from mother, it's to spend time getting to know them and what's important to them. I will let them know they have _my_ support first," Daitano said.

"Then you have learned well," Master Zhang told him. Turning to Myouga, he said, "Allow me to accompany you on your task. Due to my status as both a human and an Immortal, I will not be able to take an active part in any of the events in the Makai, but I would like to be able to record them from the beginning."

With a nod, Myouga led him out of the room and Yusuke and Hiei followed.

"Well, I suppose I should start packing, too," Kuwabara said.

"That's a very good idea," Kurama agreed. "We should all be ready. Myouga could return anytime in the next three days. That's the amount of time allotted to respond to a challenge like this."

"Since we are dispensing with our normal routine, we'll have breakfast in about an hour," Daitano said.

After all the others had gone, the three brothers sat in silence for a few minutes. Then Sassouta let out a long sigh. "This is really it, isn't it? Once we go into the Makai, things will never be the same again."

"Even once we attain the goals we have worked so long for, we will have plenty of challenges ahead of us. Shippou was right when he said we will have to give the people a reason to support us. So, don't worry about being bored or having nothing to do once you actually win back your lands," Daitano said.

"That's not it. I know that winning the lands is only the beginning. But, it's also an ending. We will be going our separate ways."

"Well, if you get to missing Daitano too much, you can always find a log to hang around with," Eishumaru said with a chuckle.

Sassouta smiled at the low growl coming from his oldest brother. "I _will_ miss you two, but I know that you will be living your dreams just as I will be living mine." He paused a moment, then told them, "It's mother I am thinking about. I want her to have a new beginning, too. Ever since we returned, I have felt ... uneasy about her plans. She just talks about what _we_ will be able to do. She's never even mentioned where she will live, and I don't think she will want to live in any of the palaces."

"I believe she has always intended to turn herself in to the Reikai once our claims were settled," Daitano said quietly.

Growing serious, Eishumaru nodded. "And she expects to be executed. I think she believes her death will silence any opposition to our rule."

"She has to know we would never let that happen!" Sassouta yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. "And I don't think we are the only ones who would stop her," he added.

"You really think that short, arrogant bastard is in love with her, don't you?" Eishumaru asked his younger brother.

"Don't _you_?"

Leaning back in his chair, Eishumaru turned his head and looked out the window. "I can't tell with him. But I have seen the way she looks at him when she thinks no one is watching. There is a light in her eyes I haven't seen since I was a very small boy--not since Kouga otou-san was killed," his voice trailed off. After a brief silence, he faced his brother. "So, you want to see her settled with him."

"Yes. We can't let her go to the Reikai, and I think we all know we were just fooling ourselves by thinking we could find her a mate. I think she already found the right one. The problem is we are out of time. At least Kurama is out of the picture now," Sassouta said.

"You think they were fighting over her?" Daitano shook his head. "You know that wouldn't help either one of them. Shippou has told us enough stories about how well that worked for our fathers. There may have been some tension between them over her, but I think there was more going on than that. And neither of them is the type to let someone else dictate their personal life, even with his fists. However, I do think Hiei put him on notice about his intentions."

"That could be true," Eishumaru agreed, "but you're quite right that it will be up to mother to end things with Kurama." Grinning, he stood up and looked down at Daitano. "So, I will wish you luck with _that _conversation, big brother."

"You expect _me_ to tell her to hurry up and toss aside her lover and take up with another one immediately?"

"Of course. That definitely falls under the responsibilities of being the oldest. Right, Sassouta?"

"Oh, yes. Be sure to tell us when everything is settled."

And the two of them left Daitano sitting there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke and Hiei returned while everyone was gathered for breakfast. Hiei was satisfied to see Kurama sitting some distance down the table from Kagome, but frowned when the fox indicated he should take the seat next to him. He should have known he would be a dick about making sure Hiei stayed away from her, too. The twinkle in his eyes proved he was planning to enjoy this.

"Well, any news?" Kuwabara asked. He didn't see any reason for them to keep the details of their investigation from the others anymore since they were truly looking for someone besides Kagome.

"Actually, yes. Koenma _did_ have some news for us. Chuu and Rinku finally found Moryomaru's hideout."

"You were looking for Moryomaru?" Kagome interrupted Yusuke.

"Yeah. Believe me, we've been checking into _everyone_ from your past. I don't guess it's any secret we've been trying to find out who killed the taiyoukai as well as keeping you all hidden for awhile. Anyway, he's off the list now. He has a mate who is due to give birth very soon. That's why he's been keeping such a low profile. Apparently, his mate has an old suitor who has been looking for her since she dumped him for Moryomaru. Chuu says she's gorgeous! So, they're kind of in hiding until after the kid is born. And Moryomaru didn't even seem to remember Kagome, though he said he was grateful to Kouga for letting him stay in the Northern mountains and he thought Kouga's mate had something to do with that. He must have been living like a hermit because he didn't even know Kouga was dead. I have no idea how he managed to meet a woman up there."

"I didn't know Kouga had given him permission to live there," Ginta said with a frown.

"Oh, I did!" Hakkaku nodded. "I think you were out on a hunt when Kouga spotted him and went to confront him. And he _was_ going to tell him to leave, but Kagome asked him to let him stay since all he wanted was some quiet place where he would be left alone."

"Crap! You mean Chuu and Rinku have been looking for him all this time and you knew where he was?"

"Oh, no! I just knew he was somewhere in the mountains," Hakkaku said, shrinking away from the irritated look Yusuke was giving him.

When everyone turned to look at Kagome next, she just smiled and shook her head. "Sorry, but I didn't know, either. I'm glad to hear he's not alone, though."

"You're hopeless," Hiei grumbled. (_Damn woman hasn't got better sense than to wish her enemies happy._)

Hakkaku snickered. "That's exactly what Kouga said when she asked him to let Moryomaru stay there."

"Well, anyway, we can cross him off the list, along with Byakuya," Yusuke told them. "Sneaky assassin dude has himself a big, beefy boyfriend he went home to after his little visit here. Jin said he's a dragon youkai."

Shippou's eyebrows raised, then his brow furrowed as he thought about that. "Interesting, but how does that eliminate him as a suspect?"

"Well, we know from the fact that he turned down a job to kill Eishumaru that he probably would have turned down anyone trying to hire him to kill the taiyoukai, if he really didn't want to do anything to hurt Kagome. He wouldn't have killed them for personal revenge for destroying Naraku or he would have wanted to kill her, too. And, finally, if he's into guys, he didn't kill them to try to get her for himself," Yusuke explained.

"Wait. You think it's possible someone killed all of our fathers to get them out of the way so he could have mother?" Daitano asked.

"Yemon," Sassouta said through clenched teeth, slamming his fist on the table. "I will kill that bastard! And I will not wait any longer. Ginta, Hakkaku. Prepare to take my challenge to him _now_."

"Don't be hasty," Kurama cautioned him. "While Lord Yemon is definitely on our list of suspects, he is not the only possibility."

"But he is the only one who has come seeking Kagome as a mate," Shippou pointed out.

"There are very few people who are aware of her return. It's entirely possible that the killer doesn't know yet.

While the others were trying to calm Sassouta, Hiei watched Kagome. It was obvious she was struggling to maintain her composure, or worse: her meal. He had known the idea that someone had killed her mates _for her_ would upset her, and he wished he had been able to tell her their suspicions without everyone else around. When she covered her mouth with her hand and excused herself, running into the kitchen, he started to stand to go after her, but restrained himself when Kurama turned to face him and raised an eyebrow in an irritatingly patronizing manner.

"Damn it," Daitano swore, quickly following her. "Okaa-san!"

His brothers were right on his heels.

"Why is she so upset?" Jaken asked. "She should be glad you finally came up with a better theory than thinking _she_ did it--now maybe you can actually catch the fiend who murdered my lord."

"She's upset because she doesn't want to think someone killed him, and her other mates, just to get to her," Kuwabara told him. "She thinks that makes it her fault. We should have realized that before we said anything." Then he, too, headed into the kitchen to check on Kagome.

"Shit. I never thought about her taking it like that," Yusuke admitted. "And our other bit of news isn't going to help matters."

"What other news?" Eishumaru asked, coming back into the dining room.

"Yemon sent word to Koenma that he intends to visit Kagome. He'll be here the day after tomorrow."

"Under the current circumstances, that would not be wise."

"If we want to avoid an unwanted guest, I think I have the solution to that," Myouga announced, leaping up onto Eishumaru's shoulder. "Where is Master Daitano?"

"I'm here," he said as he returned to his seat. "I told Sassouta and Kuwabara to take mother up to her room. She isn't feeling well after that bit of news you sprung on us." He frowned at Yusuke then turned to the flea youkai. "Myouga? What are you doing back here? Did Lord Tobikuma already give you his answer to the challenge?"

"Not exactly. He wants to speak to you before giving a formal answer, so he has invited you to come to the Eastern Palace. The invitation covers whomever you wish to bring with you, but he particularly wants to meet Eishumaru and Lady Kagome. He said he was having a large supper prepared and there would be plenty of bedchambers ready for this evening. He also promised a safe stay--no fighting until after he gives his formal reply."

"Could it be a trap of some sort?" Yusuke asked. "Inviting everyone there to be killed?"

"That would be very foolish. He would have to know the Reikai would take action against him if he did something like that," Kurama said. "But, it would also be foolish not to be prepared for any sort of treachery if Daitano were to accept the invitation."

"If I may," Zhang stepped forward into the room, "from the way Lord Tobikuma spoke, I believe he has something very specific he wishes to say to Daitano. He does not seem the type to indulge in intrigue."

"Considering the deal Kagura offered, it isn't too surprising he would want to be sure you are going to live up to it if he grants the challenge," Shippou reminded them. "I know you hoped to avoid the issue altogether, but it looks like you will have to be upfront about your intentions regarding Ginjiro."

Hiei put his hand in his pocket and touched the envelope Koenma had handed him from Genkai. It looked like he would soon be giving up one of his secrets.

"Then I suppose we should be sure our camping equipment is in order, since he will likely throw us out after he talks to Daitano. If we are going on in to the Makai today, I don't plan to return to the Ningenkai for a very long time," Eishumaru declared.

"What about Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"I'm already packed," came a voice from the doorway to the kitchen. Shooing Kuwabara and Sassouta away from their attempts to help her, she held her head high as she walked up to the table. "Please forgive my reaction--I was just a bit overwhelmed by the thought of the killer's possible motive, and coupled with the small, lingering fatigue from so little sleep last night, it just made me feel a little queasy. I'm fine now. The decision of whether or not to go into the Makai now is yours, and I will support you either way," she told her sons.

Daitano studied his mother carefully before answering. "I see no reason to wait. We'll accept Lord Tobikuma's invitation."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome, my friends! Welcome to the Eastern lands!" A stout man with a booming voice greeted them with his arms spread wide. He couldn't have been taller than 5 ft. 6, but he made quite an impression with his glossy black hair cut in a classic pageboy bob framing a broad smile. His long-sleeved black shirt and baggy black trousers set off his plain, wooden shoes. He laughed heartily as he stepped forward and gave a short bow. "I suppose you expected me to look more like Kagura. My father was originally from Holland and I've been told I look just like him, except for the dark hair. That's the only thing she ever gave me."

Daitano stepped forward and bowed before introducing himself. When he waved Eishumaru forward and introduced him, Lord Tobikuma stepped even closer and looked him over carefully.

"Hmmm. You do look like Ginjiro, though your chin is stronger. Thank goodness you don't wear your hair like some prissy veil down your back. I wonder if your blood is made of ice like his?"

Looking down his nose at their host, Eishumaru informed him, "My blood has nothing in common with his."

He was surprised by the sharp bark of laughter his words caused. "You sound just like him, but your eyes flash with an inner fire he doesn't have. Good for you."

Eishumaru raised a brow at his reaction, but stepped back so Daitano could introduce Sassouta next. When he introduced Kagome, Lord Tobikuma again stepped closer to get a better look. All three of her sons bristled when he said, "So, this is the lovely lady who stole the love of Kagura's life. Beautiful, but then, so is Kagura." He tilted his head slightly to the side as he continued to assess her. "I have heard about you all my life. I was always curious about what kind of woman could take a man from her. Somehow, I pictured you with big, red horns, running around half-naked. I'm almost disappointed," he whispered the last bit.

Daitano grabbed him by the front of his shirt and turned him so they were facing each other. Then he leaned in to look him straight in the eyes and hissed out a warning, "If you think we are going to just stand here and let you talk to her like that, you are sadly mistaken. I will take those words as your positive reply to my challenge and we will end this right now."

"Daitano, I don't think he meant ..."

"Now, kaa-chan, you know you taught _us_ to be more polite to our guests. Just let Daitano teach _him_," Eishumaru said, leading her away.

"No need. The fact that you would defend her tells me all I wanted to know," Lord Tobikuma told them. "The three of you have her eyes, but it's obvious she gave you more than that. Come on. Let's continue the introductions as I show you to your bedchambers. Dinner will be served in half an hour and then we'll talk."

The current lord of the Eastern lands kept up a steady stream of chatter as they walked through the palace, setting Hiei's teeth on edge. The whole damn day had been annoying. It seemed like everyone was set on upsetting Kagome and he could practically feel her reaching out for him. She needed him and he was forced to stand by and watch while other people took his place as her comforter and defender. She was his wife, damn it! The whole situation was becoming completely intolerable.

And if Kurama was planning to continue getting in his way where she was concerned, he was going to have to kick his ass again. The fox was enjoying this way too much. This was exactly why he didn't like other people knowing his personal business. He didn't like the expectant looks her sons kept giving him, either. No one ever said they were stupid, and they had obviously reached their own conclusions about their mother's lovelife and about his fight with Kurama. The battle for the Western lands couldn't come soon enough for him--he needed a good fight right about now to release his pent-up frustration. Then when the fighting was over, he was getting as far away from everyone as he possibly could, and he was taking her with him.

Seeing the sleeping arrangements did not improve his mood. The bedchambers were spread out diagonally down a long hallway and Lord Tobikuma placed Kagome between Eishumaru and Yusuke with Shippou and Sassouta across the hall from her. Hiei's room was the one furthest down the hall. Their eyes met briefly as he passed by her room as she was closing her door and he frowned at the fatigue he saw in hers. He was glad she would have a little time to lie down before dinner.

He walked over to a large window in his room and looked out. Chances were good that he would be traveling back into the Ningenkai soon to tell Yukina he was her brother and to escort her and Genkai here for another aura examination. That was a conversation he was not looking forward to. He was perfectly content just being able to see that she was safe--he had never intended to play a role in her life. And now he had to decide whether or not to tell Kagome tonight what Genkai had said in her note. The old woman had been cautious about her findings. She had said that while Hiei and Yukina definitely shared a significantly higher number of matches on their father's side than Eishumaru and Ginjiro had, they were also in areas which can be influenced by other elements. She said she would definitely have to examine all four of them side-by-side before she could make any positive determinations. He wanted to grind his teeth in frustration.

Sometime in the next day or two, he would also need to seek Mukuro out. While the others were engaged in these challenge matches, he intended to proceed with the investigation. While her impression of Inuyasha had not given them an accurate picture of Kagome's relationship with him, it _had_ told them their initial thoughts about her possible motives to kill her mates were way off base. It would be interesting to find out her impressions of the other people Kagome came into contact with when she was young.

First, he had to get through this evening. He hoped Kagome realized she was going to bed early tonight.

-------------------------

(_This is so much harder than I thought it would be._) Kagome was lying down, but even though her eyes were closed and she seemed to be resting peacefully, her thoughts were racing. It would be easier to be psyching herself up for the fighting she had always thought she would be doing. But when she became pregnant, she had reluctantly accepted that she would not be the one to win back the lands for her sons. She truly did believe in them and their abilities, but she felt it was her responsibility--after all, the lands had been in her care when they were lost. They shouldn't have to fight for them. And ... they were her children. She didn't want them to have to struggle and it seemed like that's what they had done their whole lives. Because of her.

Hiei had told her he didn't believe she had a hand in her mates' deaths and she wanted to believe it. To hear what he and the other Spirit Detectives thought the motive for the murders was gave her real hope that she hadn't been controlled to do the killings. If someone had been clearing a path to get to her, it seemed unlikely he would involve her and potentially get her executed. It also made her wonder if she was cursed. Her love was dangerous, and she felt just as guilty as if someone _had_ possessed her body and used her hands to kill the men she loved. No, she actually felt worse. Her love was the _reason_ they were dead. If they had loved someone else, they would still be alive.

Turning to her side, Kagome pulled a pillow to her and hugged it tightly. It was more important than ever that no one find out about her relationship with Hiei, and what she wanted most of all at this moment was to be with him. She knew how difficult this was for him, too. The fact that she was pregnant made him feel extra-protective, and he was still worried about her morning sickness. Nothing she said was going to relieve that niggling feeling of guilt he was having, either--she wished she hadn't told him she wasn't ill during her previous pregnancies. Twins was a whole new ballgame, though.

Her whole life was a whole new ballgame, and it was all because of Hiei. At a time when she had expected to be setting out into the Makai by herself to fight for the lands she had lost, she was forced to sit on the sidelines. Her sons would have been furious with her if things had gone the way she planned. They would have been even more furious when she turned herself into the Reikai after the challenge matches.

Of course, she had always counted on her challenges being granted, and it looked like her plans would have hit a snag in the West. And her sons seemed so happy that she would be staying in the background that even though she wished she could wrap them in cotton and keep them safe and close to her forever, she had to admit that it was probably better this way. They were proud, strong youkai, and as hard as it was for her to let them go into danger, in her heart, she knew that was what they wanted. They needed to prove themselves as much as she needed to try to make things right for them. This may not be how she had envisioned things turning out, but she couldn't deny it felt more like a beginning than the ending she had always anticipated.

Just when she thought her life was almost over, she had stumbled headlong into new hope and new dreams for a different future. She had resigned herself to bringing all the pain of her mates' deaths to a type of closure with her own execution--she had given up on justice long ago--but Hiei had promised they would find the person who was really responsible. And she believed him. Her fear was that it would be at the expense of his life. Who knew that hope could be harder to deal with than giving up?

A soft knock at the door signaled it was time to get ready to go to dinner. That meant it was time to shake off her fears and anxieties and be charming and confident. Changing into a royal blue iro-tomesode, she put on her necklace with the piece of the Shikon no tama, then stopped and looked in the mirror. At first, she had thought it would be appropriate to wear it here in the Eastern Palace where she and Inuyasha had made so many plans for their future. But now, it just felt like she was clinging to the past. Putting the necklace back in its box, she decided to wear the sapphire pendant Shippou had given her instead. She felt a brief twinge of guilt, but she knew that Inuyasha would never have thought she was being disloyal to his memory. He had always hated that jewel, and he would have wanted her to move forward with her life. Blinking rapidly for a second, she nodded determinedly at her reflection then squared her shoulders and went to join the others.

Dinner was a surprisingly congenial affair. Kagome sat next to Lord Tobikuma and they talked about the many changes that had been made to the palace. Many of the modern additions had been done by the previous Lords, but he was proud to point out the touches he had added. He had brought in several pieces of furniture and paintings from his father's homeland in the Ningenkai. He offered to take them all on a tour after the meal was over.

As the dessert was served, their host clapped his hands in excitement. On a small plate sat two scoops of ice cream--one green and one yellow. And on the teacup's saucer, 3 brown pieces of hard candy shaped like beehives with a bee on them were artfully arranged next to the cup of green tea. "I realize most of you have a Japanese palate, but despite my growing up in Japan before the Makai was separated, I tend to prefer the foods of my father's home. So, in addition to the green tea ice cream, I hope you will give the banana-flavored one a try--I imported it from Mazzoli, which is a famous ice cream parlour in Amersfoort. Enjoy!" He watched them for their reactions and smiled delightedly when Kagome told him it was very good and Sassouta nodded enthusiastically.

After everyone had eaten and the plates had been cleared except for the tea, Tobikuma turned to Daitano. "I won't keep you in suspense since I know you are anxious to hear my reply to your challenge, but I have a counter-proposal for you instead." Everyone quieted down to hear what he had to say. "Instead of a challenge match, I will abdicate my claim in your favor--on the condition that your brother denies Ginjiro's claim to the Western lands."

"Are you serious?" Daitano asked.

Eishumaru narrowed his eyes as he studied him carefully. "Why would you do that?"

"You can't do that!" shouted a voice from the doorway as Kagura swept into the room and made a beeline for her son. "We have a deal."

"No, _you_ may have tried to make a deal, but _I_ never agreed to it. These are my lands, not yours, Kagura."

"You ungrateful, little whelp! After all I ..."

Tobikuma interrupted her. "After all you've _what_, Kagura? Done for me? Don't make me laugh. The only person you've ever exerted yourself for besides _yourself_ is that bastard half-brother of mine. " He caught her hand when she swung her arm to slap him. Standing up, he forced her to back away. "Surprised? You never thought I would assert myself, did you? Look around! Everything you see is mine. I _earned_ it. I had to because you gave everything of my father's to Ginjiro. But now, I am a wealthy man in my own right. I thought you would be happy to get to live in the Eastern Palace. I thought that just for once, you would look at me and be proud of me. And what do you do? You try to bargain away everything I've worked for--for _him_. Well, I would rather give it away than see him benefit from it."

Kagura looked past him to the stunned faces around the table. Her eyes locked onto the sympathy showing so plainly in Kagome's, though she couldn't tell if it was for her or Tobikuma. From what she knew of her, it was probably for both of them, and it infuriated her. She had no right to be here, surrounded by her sons and her friends, feeling sorry for _her_. The stupid girl had lost the first man she ever loved--she _knew_ she had loved that stupid hanyou--and instead of grieving and falling apart, she had simply moved on to a new love: Sesshoumaru. She had taken him. And when he was dead, she had moved on again. Now here she was, centuries later, and even though she was a suspected killer, she still had the love and respect of everyone she came into contact with. It didn't look like the Reikai was going to do anything about her. Hell, they had sent her that sinfully sexy Youko Kurama inside that also-enticing avatar's body to play with. At least she hadn't completely ensnared him. She would probably wrap that idiot, Yemon, around her finger before too much longer. Well, she wouldn't have _everything_.

"Fine. Give away your lands. You're weak, like your father was. You probably couldn't hold them for long anyway. But you can't stand in Ginjiro's way. They cannot deny his claim. The Reikai will have to uphold his rights since it was their expert who proved he is Sesshoumaru's son."

"I _do_ deny his claim," Eishumaru declared, rising to his feet, "and I dispute the results of the examinations as 'proof.' Anyone who says my father would dishonor himself and my mother like that is lying."

(_Damn it. This was not the way I wanted to do this, but that fool is going to cast doubt on Genkai's findings if he calls her a liar._) "Genkai's results are not final yet. She sent word that she needs to do one more examination," Hiei told them. As all eyes turned toward him, he continued, "She has found a pair of siblings with a similar situation regarding the difference in their youki and has determined that they share a significantly higher number of matches on their father's side than Eishumaru and Ginjiro do. She needs to examine all 4 of them together to make her final conclusions."

"What?" Kagura gasped. "That's not possible."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Eishumaru frowned at him.

"So, that's what that note was about? Who did the old bat ..." Yusuke's voice trailed off as the answer hit him.

Crossing his arms over his chest and giving the others a bored look, Hiei said, "Yukina and me."

"Yes!" Tobikuma and Jaken said simultaneously. "I knew it," Jaken cried. "I knew my lord would be vindicated!"

"_You're_ Yukina's brother? The one she's been looking for all this time? You rotten, little bastard!" Kuwabara jumped up and grabbed Hiei by the arm before smashing his fist into his face. "Do you know how much it means to her to find you?"

Rubbing his jaw, Hiei warned him, "Since your anger is on her behalf, I'll let that pass. But my personal life is my business and I will not answer to you or anyone. Tomorrow, I will bring her and Genkai here for the examination."

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. He was doing this for her. She knew just how much he didn't want to tell Yukina. He had refused to do it for her sake or for his own. But now, he was doing it for _her_. She opened her eyes when she felt Sassouta take her hand in his. He grinned and winked at her.

"This is just a sneaky attempt to cheat Ginjiro out of what is rightfully his, and I won't allow it. That woman already gave us the results of her examinations and we won't submit to another one," Kagura said, stamping her foot.

"Why would you refuse another examination if your claim is true?" Eishumaru questioned her.

"Don't try to turn this around on me. _You_ are the one who is trying to influence the results in your favor--everyone will see that. This also proves just how biased the Reikai really is. I suggest you tell King Enma he will have a revolt on his hands in the Makai once I let it be known how he is using his so-called Spirit Detectives to shield a murderer and to place their own puppets in positions of power in the Makai."

"_**If she does that, there is a very good chance King Enma will see things her way.**_"

"**I realize that.**" Hiei's jaw clenched in anger. That damn witch was going to make his decision to reveal his connection to Yukina pointless.

"Don't be ridiculous," Yusuke said. Then he glanced over at Kurama and Hiei and stopped when he saw the looks on their faces. (_Shit. If they think she can really cause that kind of trouble, we're not going to be able to force Ginjiro to do it._)

"We are no one's puppets, and what will be clear to everyone is your personal grudge against our mother," Daitano told her.

Master Zhang spoke up, "May I suggest that we all take some time to think over these newly-proposed options? Perhaps after a good night's rest, the best course of action will be clear for everyone. It is always better to make important decisions calmly, rather than in the heat of the moment."

"That is a very good idea," Myouga agreed. "Perhaps a relaxing stroll in the gardens, for those so inclined, and an early bedtime would be beneficial to us all."

Lord Tobikuma nodded, though he continued to glare at his mother. "I would be happy to show you the gardens. I daresay they are much are more extensive than the ones you may have planted. I have added a bulb garden in the tradition of Clusius. Father greatly admired the bulbs he introduced to Holland."

"Hmph. You can look at your silly flowers. I'm not staying here another minute," Kagura announced.

"Are you sure you won't stay the night?" Kurama asked her. "I am sure we can find a way to proceed which will be ... satisfying to all concerned."

Giving him a considering look, Kagura's lips curved in a sly smile. "Perhaps we can. I am not an unreasonable woman." Turning to her son, she gestured for him to lead the way.

Sassouta helped Kagome to her feet. Kagura's refusal to let Genkai perform another examination and her subsequent threat had stunned her. Her gut reaction was to tell Kagura she would let the Reikai take her into custody to mitigate that part of her threat so her story wouldn't be believed, but she couldn't do that now. Hiei wouldn't let her and neither would her sons. She picked up the last piece of candy from her teacup saucer and popped it in her mouth as everyone began to make their way out of the dining room. Seeing that, Sassouta patted her hand reassuringly and picked up the three pieces next to his cup and gave them to her with a wink.

Yusuke and the other detectives stayed back to let everyone else pass first. Then Yusuke hissed in frustration. "Can you guys do something? For a second there, I thought Hiei had saved the day for Eishumaru, then Kagura crapped all over it."

"Yeah, he tried to save the day for Eishumaru. Rotten, little bastard," Kuwabara grumbled.

"I think the key to getting Kagura to agree to the examination may be through letting her know we suspect she is the one who attacked me. I will speak to her alone," Kurama told them.

"_I think she can be made to see things our way,_" Youko agreed.

"_**So do I.**_"

"Yeah, we all gathered how you're going to _speak_ to her. Try not to wake up with another knife in your chest," Yusuke cautioned him. "She's really a piece of work, isn't she? Tobikuma seems like an okay guy, though."

As they joined the others in the gardens, they heard Kagome praising the beautiful flowers and the pleasing design and layout of the various flower beds. Kagura was off to the side, away from the others, and her eyes glowed when she saw Kurama approaching. Tobikuma directed everyone's attention down a narrow path which was overgrown with narcissus and started walking toward it. As they followed, Kagome started to pop another piece of candy in her mouth, anticipating the strong flavor and the sweet aftertaste. It was very soothing.

"You won't like that," Daitano warned her, reaching out to hold her wrist before the candy reached her mouth. "It has a hint of honey, but it's a really strong licorice. I thought even your human nose could tell that," he said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, she likes it all right," Sassouta told him. "She's had hers and mine, too," he laughed.

"Really? That's strange. The only time I've ever seen you eat licorice was when you were pregnant with Eishumaru and Sassouta."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened as she stared at her son.

He stared back at her.

Everyone came to a halt as they digested what Daitano had said. "Kaa-san?" Sassouta touched her arm.

"Well, my dear, it appears that the cat is out of the bag," Kurama said smoothly, stepping up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "We had hoped to keep it a secret until all of the challenge matches were over and everyone was settled. But now that it's out in the open, I suppose I can forego tiptoeing down the hall tonight--shall we stay in your room or mine?" he asked with a wide grin as he leaned down to brush his lips against her temple.

Kagome blinked as she looked at the smug expression on his face. "I ..." She looked around until she saw Hiei, and the pure, hot rage that was radiating from him made her step back. Then in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------End Chapter 16

A/N: Yes? It's finally done and posted, yes? I would like to offer my most sincere and deepest apologies to everyone who wrote me in the last two or three months and received a reply saying, "It will be done soon!" Obviously, I didn't know what the heck I was talking about. *sigh* This chapter kicked my butt to Timbuktu and back. You would not believe me if I told you how many pages I deleted and re-wrote--more than once! But, I am rather excited with the final results. ^_^

First of all, I must thank Ryukotsusei and DYquem for giving me some good, honest concrit on the fight scene. I felt like I was treading water there for a long, long time--so long that I completely lost all perspective and kept getting caught up in tiny details. I will confess to being _extremely_ possessive with my writing, so for me to ship out pieces of it for an opinion before it's all done shows you just how bogged down in the mire I was. I am oh-so-grateful to have been able to call upon these wonderful people when that happened. I was practically begging "Kick me harder!" And I will most definitely give credit where credit is due: Ryukotsusei suggested the sword through the hand as a way to add a little "oomph" there at the end and I loved it and had to snatch that idea right up. ^_^

I know these last couple of chapters have taken me a long, long time to get out, but I want to assure everyone once again that I will not leave this story unfinished. It IS completely planned out and we ARE very near the end. My outline calls for two more chapters after this one. (I think I said that LAST time, too, didn't I? Hehheh! But I absolutely had to split this chapter up because there was just SO MUCH to write. There are so many little things going on and I am trying to wrap them all up neatly. I have had to dive back into the story numerous times while writing this to make sure I have all my ducks in a row.)

I want to thank you all for sticking with me this far and for all the encouragement and support you have given me. Feel free to PM or email me anytime to kick my butt--I need it. ^_~


End file.
